


Kuroko no basket - Potter edition

by crocogirly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, fem harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 172,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocogirly/pseuds/crocogirly
Summary: Female Harry!Adeline Potter, childhood friend of Kiyoshi Teppei, moves back to Japan and joins Seirin basketball club. What will change and what will stay the same? She should have known the best laid plans backfire. She's a Potter after all.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is my first fanfiction that I actually will post online. Normally, I just write for my own pleasure and enjoyment, and because I get an idea stuck on my mind and can't get it out. So, please, be kind.  
> English is not my native language, so I'm sure mistakes will be made. Grammar isn't my strongest suit. I hope you all will show me some slack and I always appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Just to be clear: This is a female Harry story, and I've made Teddy a little older than in cannon. Just because I can. And characters will probably be out of character, hopefully this won't bother you too much.  
> Ok, I'm done. On to the story....Hope you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Deathly Hallows, but no epilogue, and after the Too match in season one of Kuroko no basket (around episode 20). 
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own anything! Not Harry Potter nor Kuroko no basket! All rights go to their respective writers!

### The beginning

 

“Thank you, headmaster,” Teppei grinned happily and bowed to the man who smiled and waved the second year out of his office. Teppei looked around the school once more and felt happy to be back in the actual building again, maybe that was a strange notion for a teenage boy at 17 but it was the truth. He had spent too much time away from the school being cooped up in that hospital room at the rehabilitation centre. 

Just when he was passing the gym he thought he heard something and paused glancing toward the large double doors. He noticed that it was slightly open suggesting that someone was inside, or perhaps they forgot to close it after todays practice. Feeling nostalgic Teppei decided to take a look and get a feel for the gym again. 

Approaching the door he heard the soft barking sound from inside and furrowed his brows in thought as he glanced inside. It looked empty. How strange. He pushed the door open a little more, for some reason careful not to make a sound. The gym looked empty, just when he was about to turn and leave again his attention was caught by the bouncing of a ball against the parquet floors and he looked to the hoop farthest away from him. 

“Woah,” Teppei mouthed shocked spotting the source of the sound a teal headed teen who was standing with the back to him and was staring at the hoop, at least it was what it looked like for Teppei. 

The ball rolled toward him and landed in front of his feet and the small black and white husky that was moving toward him and the ball. He let out a chuckle and bent down to pat the dog. 

“Come here,” he said and sat down and grinned when the dog barked. So this was the dog Riko had talked about. It was cutely dressed in a Seirin jersey, Teppei noticed. He wished he had a camera. It lay back on his back and presented his stomach for Teppei so he took the hint and rubbed it as he chuckled. “Good boy, good boy!” 

Teppei looked up to see the other teen having noticed him and had turned to look at him, he looked emotionless and his face didn’t give away what he was thinking as he stared at Teppei. 

“Don’t you think he kind of looks like you?” Teppei asked, “Just like I heard, you’re not much good at anything besides passing.” He heard the silent sound from Kuroko and saw the miniscule tension of his face. Teppei looked up and grinned his goofiest grin, “but who cares? I like your basketball.”

Teppei threw the ball to Kuroko Tetsuya who caught it with both his hands still not saying anything and his face back at being emotionless. 

“You’re not wrong,” Teppei continued. “You’re just inexperienced. That’s all.” 

Teppei got back to his feet and moved so he was closer to Kuroko. 

“Who are you?” Kuroko asked blankly. 

“Kiyoshi Teppei,” he said without his smile as he stared at Kuroko who met his eyes without flinching.

“Are you Kiyoshi-san?” Kuroko asked. 

“Take the ‘Ki’ from ‘this tree, what is it? What is this tree?’” Teppei started to sing, before changing his tone and declare, “plus the ‘kichi’ of ‘good luck’, and it’s Kiyoshi.”

“I see,” was the only reaction he got and he pouted inwardly, having hoped on a bigger reaction. 

“Um…” Kuroko said after another attempt to be funny, “do you want something?” 

“You’re interesting,” Teppei declared and saw the surprise on Kuroko’s face and his eyes widened a little. 

“Eh?” he blinked.

“Basketball is about generalists,” Teppei started. “It’s a sport for guys who can do everything. Put loosely, you’ll be okay with five scorers who can pass. That doesn’t always work, which is why you have positions, and some teams keeps a specialist as their sixth man.” Teppei paused a little as he looked at the blank look in Kuroko’s eyes, “but I have never seen a specialist as extreme as you. It’s extraordinary to specialize so thoroughly in a single thing.” 

Teppei ran a few paces back and signalled that he wanted the ball and Kuroko immediately passed him the ball. He took a second the revel in the feeling of the rough ball in his hands again before he bounced the ball and started to dribble it. 

“But aren’t you the one,” he said as he dribbled the ball and prepared to jump up to score, “assuming that’s your limit?” 

He frowned when the ball hit the hoop and bounced out missing the shot. He wasn’t quite where he wanted to be just yet. He glanced over at Kuroko who hadn’t moved and couldn’t see what he was thinking.

“It’s impressive you can view yourself so objectively and play in that way,” Teppei said but he got a serious and concerned look in his eyes as he made sure to meet Kuroko’s eyes. “But you may be taking it too far.”

Teppei hesitated for a moment using the time to walk a few steps toward the door before he turned to look at Kuroko again. 

“Believe in your potential a bit more, yeah?” Teppei said and saw the widening of eyes revealing he had hit something in the other teen, he smiled. “I’m just talking to myself.” 

Teppei grinned pleased with himself and lifted a hand waving goodbye as he spoke again, “See you next week, Kuroko-kun!” 

 

Walking back home Teppei thought about what he knew about Kuroko Tetsuya, the rumoured sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. He was a passing specialist and had been the shadow of Aomine Daiki of Too while at Teiko, now he was the shadow of their own Kagami Taiga, another first year. The two was a powerful duo, Teppei thought with a smile. Kuroko was different from what he imagined though, he was quiet and serious, but there was a heavy air around him and Teppei felt like he was suffocating under something he couldn’t understand. He sighed. 

“I’m home,” Teppei yelled when he closed the door entering the hallway of his home. It was a traditional old Japanese house with a solid build. He heard the shuffling sounds from the room next to where he was standing taking off his shoes, and soon his grandmother, Aiko, was standing in the door with a warm welcoming smile. 

“Welcome home,” she greeted him. “How did it go?” 

“It went fine,” Teppei smiled. “The headmaster said I was ready to join the school next week and all my individual studies were passed with high marks making it a none existing problem to join the others as a second year.” 

“Good,” Aiko said accepting the hug from her grandson. “Do you want something to eat?” 

“I am rather hungry,” Teppei accepted and followed her into the kitchen and sat down opposite his grandfather Haru who was reading the paper. 

Teppei was the last one to join the practice and since he had been so excited to finally be able to practice again he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to pull on his jersey. It had been so long since he had worn it last. 

 

“Hey!” Teppei greeted the gym and saw Hyuga standing in front of Kagami and Riko was not far from their Captain. The silence filled the room as they all stared at him, and he grinned. “Let’s practice!” 

He noticed Riko get a resigned look over her and Koganei was sounding a little unsure as he greeted him before Hyuga marched straight up to him and grabbed his uniform. 

“Why are you wearing your uniform?” Hyuga demanded. 

“I got excited about coming to practice again,” Teppei gushed with a goofy smile. He wasn’t bothered by Hyuga’s scolding and ruffling, or the silent snickers from the team. 

Having changed and come back to the gym, Riko’s orders, he introduced himself to the first years that he hadn’t met yet. He explained how he had been in a hospital since last summer and had a surgery on his leg and therefore had taken a break.

 

“You enjoy confusing the others, don’t you?” Riko sighed sitting down opposite from Teppei at Maji Burger after the practice was over. 

“Eh?” Teppei asked innocently not bothered by the glare she sent him or the resigned huff she let out before taking a bit of her burger. The practice had gone mostly fine, he had kept an eye on Kuroko and Kagami and had been a little worried about the tension between them. He was however pretty sure they would work it out sooner rather than later. 

Yet, there was something missing on their team. He did know what they needed, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it or if it was even allowed. He had never heard it done before, so he did need to do some research before doing something about it. 

He glanced at Riko and just one look told him that she was worried. 

“You worried?” he asked even if he knew she was.

“Kuroko and Kagami are not talking,” Riko grumbled and she fisted her hand dangerously and he eyed them warily, “idiots! If they don’t talk the next practice I will hit them!” 

Teppei smiled not bothered by her violent threats, knowing she would not hurt anyone and that threatening was her way of caring. She sighed. 

“What do you think? “Riko asked. 

“They’ll be fine,” Teppei answered. “They have some issues to work through, when they do they will be stronger.”

“Ok,” Riko said her shoulders relaxing a little letting his confidence reassure her like it normally did. 

“We do miss something on our team though,” Teppei mused aloud his thought returning to his original observation. She looked at him and an annoyed look crossed her face when he didn’t elaborate. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I will see if I can figure something out,” Teppei said. “And get them to come to Japan again.” 

Riko raised a confused brow, but Teppei didn’t say anything else just attacked his food again. 

 

A couple of days later Teppei sat behind his desk at his room with his computer in front of himself and mail open ready to set his plan into action. He had talked to the school and asked about the rules and they had said there were no rules against women playing in the men’s basketball league. They just normally didn’t do so because of the physical differences. 

Glancing over at the photo that was standing on his desk he smiled, it was of himself and Adeline or rather Adie as she wanted to be called. She was two years older than him, but he was still as tall as her. They had met in an empty basketball court near his house and he learned that she lived close by with her aunt, uncle and cousin. 

They had gotten talking and soon became fast friends, even with the language problems since she didn’t speak much Japanese yet. They played basketball together and it was all they needed to bond. Over the next three years they spent as much time they could together, becoming best friends even with the age difference. 

When she was 10, he 8, she and her family moved back to England and it had been a tearful goodbye between the two children. She promised to keep in touch and had given him her address, or rather a neighbour’s address. When asked why, she said it was to make sure she got his letters and that Dudley didn’t take them from her. 

Looking at the picture now he could see the way she was smiling and having a arm thrown over his shoulder as he had his over hers, hugging sideways. They were both grinning at the camera, but he could see the slight surprise in her eyes and the wonder over having a friend. Teppei knew that her cousin chased away everyone who wanted to be her friend. 

He smiled once more before he turned to his computer and started to write the mail and put his mission of getting Adie to Japan and to Seirin basketball team. 

 

Adeline Lily Potter, also known as the Girl-Who-Lived or the Chosen-One, was walking quickly into the now familiar halls of the Ministry of Magic in London. She was walking with a purpose and a set goal in mind. 

“Hi minister,” Adie, as she was called by her friends, called out getting the tall black man’s attention from where he was talking with Percy Weasley, probably scheduling a new meeting or something, Adie thought. She smiled at Percy before he walked away and leaving the two of them alone. 

“Adie,” Kingsley’s deep baritone voice sounded. 

“Here,” Adie said holding out a stack of papers which Kingsley took with a small smile. “This is the last of it. I have sorted out those I think you should look closer at, and those I know was involved with the Death Eaters. I have notes on the interviews I have conducted with them and notes of the observations I have done.” 

Kingsley nodded at her explanation, having heard it before of course, but she always reminded him of her method when she handed over her findings. 

“Thank you, Adie,” Kingsley said placing the stack on his desk. “This will be very helpful as always. This was the final department, so we should have a better understanding on how to continue to clean out the ministry and get the Voldemort supporters out of office.” 

Adie nodded, but didn’t say anything. She had been helping with getting the information they needed about the employees of the different departments after the war. They knew that Voldemort had supporters, unmarked supporters, in the different departments and they needed to find them. 

A few weeks after the war had ended Kingsley, appointed the new Minister of Magic, came to her and asked her to lead the investigation and rapport only to himself about her findings. She had thought about it for a while, especially since she had just taken over custody of her then two year old godson at the time. Talking it over with Hermione and Ron she had accepted the task, knowing she was the one who knew the other side best. 

“You sure I can’t talk you into taking your place in the Auror’s academy, Adie?” Kingsley asked again giving her a look and gesturing for her to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. 

Sitting down she looked up at him with a small knowing smile. 

“I’m sure,” Adie said. “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to be an auror.” 

“I thought it was your dream when you were at Hogwarts?” Kingsley asked. 

“I didn’t really know what to say then,” Adie said after a pause, “and I guess I thought it would be easier to fight off Voldemort if I were an auror. An auror seemed like the right choice then, but now…” She trailed off and stared out over nothing for a moment and Kingsley let her. “I’m tired of fighting, Kingsley. I just want…some peace.” 

Kingsley sighed but he nodded in understanding. 

“I can understand that,” he said. “Well, you have a place if you should change your mind.” 

Adie looked up at him and nodded with a smile, “thank you, minister.” 

“Call me Kingsley like you just did, Adie,” the man grumbled good heartedly making Adie chuckle. She didn’t notice the softening eyes from the older man who looked at her. She got up and bid him goodbye before leaving his office.

 

“Hi Percy,” Adie said pausing in front of his desk. Percy looked up and smiled at his surrogate little sister. 

“Adie,” he smiled. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” she said automatically and noticed the narrowing eyes and rolled her eyes a little. 

“Really?” Percy pressed. “You look a little pale.” 

“I’m really fine,” Adie said patiently. “Just a little tired. Teddy decided that he didn’t want to sleep tonight, so I didn’t either.” 

Percy nodded sympathetically and watched her wave goodbye and walk away. 

 

Adie apparated back to the small home she and Teddy lived in just outside of Godrics Hollow. She had decided to move to the village she had been born in after the war and after she had gained custody of Teddy. 

Walking up the small path to the front door she glanced around to see the toys Teddy had let be outside. She sighed and made her way over and started to gather the toys together and putting them back where they belonged. 

Finished she entered the house and glanced at the clock, it was almost two by now and she needed to finish some letters to the bank before starting dinner. Teddy would be home soon from his day spent with Bill and Fleur. They were all very helpful with watching Teddy for her when she needed it, but normally she had him home and worked from home. 

Settling down behind the computer she turned it on and again wondered about Hermione’s brilliance. She had found a way for the electricity and computers to work alongside magic, it was brilliant. It didn’t work so well at Hogwarts yet, but they theorized that it was because it was such high concentration of magic there. But here in private homes it worked perfectly and she was able to work on a computer instead of on paper. Muggles really were brilliant in their own way, they made their way without magic and was a long way ahead of the wizarding community, Adie thought. 

Shaking her head pushing the thoughts out of her mind she noticed that she had received a new mail and smiled when she saw the name ‘Kiyoshi Teppei’ as the sender. She saved it for later knowing that she would get distracted by his stories about his basketball team like she normally did, and start wanting to play basketball herself. And she did have business to attend to. 

An hour and a half later she glanced at the clock and knew she had to start dinner. She yawned and got up stretching as she did so. She had just finished dinner when she heard the door open and a loud “Mum!” sounded. 

“In the kitchen Teddy,” Adie called back and soon she heard his little footsteps coming closer and finally hit her legs his arms circling them. 

“Mum, you won’t believe what me and Vicky did today,” Teddy said excitedly staring up at her with wide eyes. 

“Oh?” Adie asked with an amused smile on her lips. She glanced up to see Bill standing in the doorway with a fond look in his blue eyes. The scars from Greyback had faded even more now, but they were still visible and would always be so. 

“We went to the park, uncle Bill took us, and then we played with a dog that was there,” Teddy said. “He belonged to a old man, but he let us play with it. Wasn’t that nice of him? The dogs name was Rufus, I like that name. Can we get a dog?” 

Adie blinked as she tried to follow his rambling, but she had practice so she understood what he was saying. 

“That was nice of him,” Adie said ruffling Teddy’s hair a little as he loosened his grip around her legs so she could move the dinner away from the stove. “And no, we can’t get a dog.” 

“Why not?” Teddy pouted cutely and Adie almost felt herself cave. 

“You better look out for his pout,” Bill laughed amused and Adie sent him a glare only making him laugh more. 

“I know,” she sighed. “Did he behave?” 

“Yes,” Bill smiled. “He’s been a real help in looking out for Victoire.” 

“I’m sure,” Adie smiled. “How is she? Can’t believe she’s almost three months already.” 

“Me neither,” Bill said with a happy grin on his face that made Adie smile. “She’s good. Sleeping now much to Fleur’s happiness. I said I would bring Teddy home s Fleur could get some sleep alongside Victoire.” 

 

Teddy was finally asleep, having demanded to listen to two bedtime stories before he fell asleep in the middle of the second one, Adie found herself in front of the computer again and clicking the mail from Teppei open. 

_Hi Adie!_

_That rimes, do you know that? Hi Adie! Hahaha… So how are you? Thank you for your last mail, I read it many times. I’m fine now, thanks. My injury is all healed again and I am finally allowed to play basketball. It’s fun. I really missed it this past year. Do you get to play any? You talked a little about it in your last letter, but I didn’t get the sense that you play a lot lately. That’s a shame, Adie. You’re really good. As good as any of us._

_My team lost the Final league of the Inter High preliminaries, it was a rough one. I think it was the first loss against Too Academy that was the cause behind it. They crushed us, but I’m proud that they stood tall and continued to play until the last minute. Unfortunately the loss affected them a little too long, but we’re working it out now._

_Are you still tired, Adie? You sure you’re not trying to do too much? I don’t understand exactly what you’re doing, something about correcting some papers from home? You need to take care of yourself too, Adie. Remember that. I worry for you._

_Listen, I want to run an idea by you and I really hope you will consider this. After joining practices again and meeting the new players in our team I see that we are missing something I our team. We’re missing someone who has a good eye for details and can read the game in a single look, someone who’re fast and calm. Someone like you._

_I know, I know… you’re eyeing the mail with that confused and incredulous scowl of yours right now. Just listen, Adie. I talked to the school and they said there were no rules against women/girls playing in the men’s basketball teams. No one just did because they would have a hard time keeping up physically. I am confident that you would be able to keep up._

_You did talk about wanting to finish your schooling when Teddy was a little older. He’s three now, isn’t he? There are good day-cares around here, Adie. Come to Seirin and finish school here. It would be fun going to the same school again, wouldn’t it? Please. (Input puppydog eyes)._

_At least think about it, Adie. I really do miss you. You’re the closest thing I have to a sister and I wished you were here with me, with this team. They’re a good team, Adie. You would like them, I’m sure._

_Anyway, I should turn in. I have an early practice tomorrow and Riko will kill me if I oversleep._

_Miss you,_

_Your brother,_

_Kiyoshi Teppei._

 

“Happy birthday!” Adie blinked and took a small step back in shock as people jumped out from behind whatever they had been hiding behind. She had Teddy in her arms so she was just happy she hadn’t dropped him. Talking about Teddy she heard him giggle and glanced down to see his smile on his face. 

“Trying to scare me to death?” Adie grumbled but smiled all the same and put Teddy down in time to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Molly. 

“Happy birthday, Adie,” Molly whispered in her ear and Adie hugged her back. 

After finishing the hugging round as she jokingly called it she found herself sitting down next to Ron and Hermione. She looked over the gardens of the Burrow and saw that George and Angelina was sitting close and that George was looking a little better, he had a smile on his face but the lingering sadness was still present in his eyes even a year and two months after losing Fred. 

Bill was talking with Charlie who apparently was home from Romania for her birthday, Fleur had slipped into the house to check on Victoire. While Ginny and Dean was chatting with Luna and Neville, who also had joined them. 

Arthur was talking to Percy about something that had happened at the Ministry, leaving Molly to the kitchen like she wanted it. Adie could smell the delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen and repressed the moan of longing. 

¨

“You had forgotten about your birthday, hadn’t you?” Hermione asked and Adie rubbed the back of her neck feeling sheepish. 

“Um…yeah,” Adie admitted. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and Adie smiled back at her best friend getting a smile back and a exasperated look. 

“Food!” Ron suddenly exclaimed and jumped to his feet moving toward the set table with a cheerful grin. Adie and Hermione exchanged fond glances before getting up and joining the others. 

The conversation around the table was light and cheerful, keeping away from everything that could bring the mood down. Teddy had run back to Adie and sat down next to her so she could help him with cutting up his food. 

“So, do you want a dog for your birthday?” Teddy suddenly asked causing the others to laugh and Adie to repress a sigh. Teddy had asked for a dog everyday the last three days. 

“No,” Adie said patiently and Teddy looked down on his plate. 

“I blame you,” Adie said looking over a much too amused Bill. Bill just smiled unrepentantly back at her. 

 

“Are you and Teddy ready to move?” Molly asked later that night. Teddy was asleep on the couch inside while the adult were all sitting outside on the tables enjoying the clear and warm night. 

“Yes, almost,” Adie nodded. “The little that are left I can’t take before tomorrow right before we leave.” 

“You’re sure you want to move all the way to Japan?” Ron asked again and looked at her. She met his eyes and saw the concern in them and gave him a smile. 

“We’re going to miss you,” Hermione added. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Adie said with a soft smile before hugging her two best friends. “But I need this. I… didn’t notice that I was feeling so trapped here, the press is on me all the time and everyone keeps asking what I’m going to do next… I just… I need to get away a little. Get some space from everything that happened here, and Teppei’s offer came at the right time. It’s what I need.” 

They had heard it before, but it was like they needed to hear it again. She had come to them when she had gotten the offer from Teppei and they had talked and she had been a little reluctant to let go and actually decide to move. Yet the more she thought about it the more she wanted to go. It felt right. 

She looked over at her family again and smiled a wider smile this time. 

“I do think Japan and Seirin is the right place for me and Teddy, yes, I really do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the first chapter is done. Hope you liked it.  
> All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I have this story outlined pretty far. Though, if I get many helpful reviews I might be doing some changes in my story. We'll see.  
> Thanks for reading and see you soon.


	2. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights goes to J.K Rowling and Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

### Settling in

 

Adie looked out of the cab and set eyes on the apartment building for the first time, it looked very nice and proper. She had asked for a place with high security, and this was the place Gringotts had helped her find. It was in the muggle part of town just like she had requested, knowing she would need to cut down on magic while she was here and attending a muggle school again. 

Pushing back her messy dark hair, she gave a smile to the doorman who had come to open the door for her. She still felt weird at the thought of having a doorman, but this place offered the best security and that was what she wanted for Teddy. She would get used to the idea of a doorman. She hoped. She thanked him getting a wide smile back causing her to smile a little herself. She reached back inside the car and helped Teddy out and smiled fondly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Are we here?” Teddy asked sleepily. 

“Yes, cub,” Adie smiled and turned to the driver. “How much do I owe you?” 

The driver gave her the amount and after helping her out with the luggage, the things they had with them on the plane –the rest would come later by express- she and Teddy entered the building. 

“Welcome,” the older man who was doorman smiled to them when they got inside. “I’m Takashi Yuri and I’m the doorman here. If there is anything I can help you with don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Thank you, Takashi-san,” Adie smiled bowing politely and noticed that Teddy did the same and got a fond smile from the older man that made his dark eyes crinkle. “I’m Adeline Lily Potter and this is my adoptive son, Teddy Lupin-Potter.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Teddy said cutely and Adie smiled a little. 

Takashi-san smiled and returned the sentiment before opening the elevator for them. 

 

Adie was tired, so very, very tired. All she wanted to do was fall onto a bed and sleep for the next day or so, but she knew that it wasn’t possible. She stopped in front of the door reading 702 and pulled out her key opening the door. 

Pushing the door open she carried Teddy inside and managed to pull a suitcase with her over the threshold at the same time, leaving the last one outside for a moment. She stepped inside the apartment, Teddy slumbering against her shoulder as she did. She knew from her talks with Ragnok from Gringotts that it was an apartment over two floors and the first floor held the kitchen, bathroom, the living room and a small bedroom. The second floor had another bathroom and three bedrooms, and one office. 

She looked into the rooms as she made her way through the apartment, the first room she saw was the large and modern kitchen. The black, flat-panel cabinets covered the whole wall with the two ovens built in on one side and the refrigerator on the other side, the counter creating a suitable work-space between the ovens and refrigerator and the white counter-tops creating a nice contrast to the black and grey around it. An island was in the middle of the room with a sink toward the counter area and chairs on the other. The only chores she actually didn’t mind doing for her aunt and uncle had been cooking, so she had gotten pretty good at it. She looked forward to test the kitchen and try the new Japanese recipes she found in here.

Smiling pleased she entered the next room and saw the spacious living room, also modern in style and two comfortable looking sofas was in the middle of the room in front of large windows overlooking a park and the Tokyo neighbourhood. She even spotted a TV, something she never really had watched before. Dudley always occupying the one at Privet Drive, and well… she could just imagine the looks on aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon’s faces if she sat down to watch TV. On the walls were shelves and she spotted various open spaces and knew she would fill them with pictures of her family as soon as she could. She wanted Teddy to have the reminders of their family back in England, even when they were here. 

She found the stairs that led upstairs, forgoing to look for the last two rooms on this floor to find a bed for Teddy. Walking upstairs she easily found the room meant for Teddy. The walls were filled with magical creatures and animals; she knew she could pass it up for being a mythical room for any muggle who might see it. For now only furniture like a bed, a dresser and a bookshelf was filling the room, but as soon as the shipment arrived from England she knew it would be filled with his toys as well. 

Deciding that for tonight Teddy would stay with her she left the room and found the bedroom she was going to use, the one next to Teddy’s room. It was not as large as Teddy’s room but big enough. A double bed was placed on the middle of one wall with a nightstand on either side. A dresser with a mirror hanging over it was on the opposite wall, just by the door. Under the window was a comfortable looking chair and a small table next to it. 

Walking to the bed she gently put Teddy down and pulled the covers over him, leaning back she watched him for a moment. His sleeping face looking so peaceful and relaxed, his hair changing colours in his sleep, she noticed with a smile that it quite often turned raven black. Like her own hair. Bowing down she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before walking out of the room, careful to leave the door open in case he woke up.

She got the last of the luggage and locked the door behind her, to be sure she placed a alert charm on the door so she would be notified if someone would try to break in. Feeling the magic settle on the door she smiled pleased. 

 

“Mum, wake up!” Adie could hear the words coming from far away and she struggled to place them, she felt herself getting nudged by a small hand and again someone calling. 

“Teddy?” She muttered opening her eyes, blinking a couple of times to get rid of the fogginess that followed sleep she focused on a smiling boy sitting on top of her, ah, so that explained the heaviness she was feeling. 

“Wake up!” he said again and she smiled a little. 

“I’m up,” she said and with a mischievous look in her green eyes she flipped them so Teddy was on his back and she was hovering over him before she started to tickle him. His delighted laugh filled the bedroom and soon he was asking her to stop. She did and sat back watching the flushed cheeks and happy look in his eyes. She would never grow tired of Teddy looking like that. 

 

Adie opened her computer after having eaten breakfast with Teddy. Teddy was now sitting on the floor drawing, so she had some time to check the mail and send one to her friends back in England. She saw she had a new mail from Teppei and clicked it open glancing over at Teddy and smiling when she saw the concentration on his face. 

She pursed her lips in thought after reading the mail. Teppei wrote that the team had left on a training camp now in the beginning of the summer vacation and therefor he wouldn’t be able to come and meet her. He had asked her to come and see them on the camp though, and meet the team. 

Glancing at the clock she knew that it was to late to do so today, she had to be here to sign off on the express shipment she had sent from England. Besides she didn’t want to take Teddy out for a too long of trip today, knowing he was tired after the journey over here. 

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would go and meet Teppei again. She could feel the excitement building in her chest. She hadn’t seen him since she was 15, and she had snuck away over the summer to go and visit Teppei. 

 

Adie made sure to be up early the next day and made breakfast ready before she went to wake up Teddy. Getting him up was not to hard seeing he was a morning person. She had told him that they would go to visit a friend of hers today and that they were going to be watching him play basketball. Teddy loved basketball, loved watching her play on the street courts back in London. 

“You finished?” Adie asked Teddy and he nodded so she reached over to wipe his mouth with a cloth. “Then go to the bathroom to wash your hands.” 

“Okay!” Teddy said pushing down from the chair and running out in the hallway. 

“No running!” Adie yelled after him shaking her head. 

She followed him and saw him struggling to reach the sink, she summoned the stool he could stand on. Climbing it he reached much better and grinned at her in the mirror, and his hair changed colours from red to black matching hers. 

“You know we will be muggles today so we can’t talk about magic,” Adie reminded him, “and I have to hide your ability to changed your hair.” 

“Why?” Teddy pouted. 

“Because they’re not used to someone being able to change their hair colour,” Adie explained as she dried his hands. “They can’t know, Teddy. That’s very important, ok?” 

“Ok,” Teddy nodded. 

“Do you have the bracelet aunt Hermione made for you?” Adie asked and Teddy nodded. “Then put it on.” 

Hermione had made a bracelet with a charm on it that would hide Teddy’s ability and set him to the natural look. It was much better than charming him every morning, because charms could wear off. 

 

The taxi stopped in front of the resort Teppei had told her they were staying at and Adie stepped out of the car before helping Teddy out as well. She paid the driver as Teddy started to run toward the building. 

“Teddy! Wait for me,” Adie called after him and looked to see Teddy stopping and waiting for her. She turned back to the driver, “thank you.” She smiled at him and he bowed back and drove off. 

She walked up to Teddy and took his hand before walking toward what looked to be an old gym. It looked like it was an old building, she saw houses connected to the gym and guessed the sleeping quarters was over there. 

Teddy chatted as they walked and she listened and answered when necessary, it was a welcome distraction from her slight nerves about meeting the team for the first time. She never really liked meeting new people, yes, she was used to it now, but she still fell nervous about it. Especially when they were close to someone she liked and therefore wanted them to like her too. 

Entering the gym it was easy to assume it was empty, but she noticed that a boy with light blue hair was sitting in the corner of the room wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt suited for training. He was patting a little dog, a husky if she wasn’t much mistaken. 

“Puppy!” Teddy exclaimed getting the boys attention from the dog and she saw the widening eyes when he noticed her looking straight at him, like he was surprised she was looking at him or something, Adie thought. “Can I pet it?” 

Teddy pulled at her hand and she followed him toward the boy and the dog with calm steps. 

“Excuse me, but would it be okay if my son petted your dog?” Adie asked politely. 

The boy looked a little startled and blinked a couple of time staring at her before looking down until his eyes fell on Teddy who was staring at the dog with wide excited eyes. 

“Sure,” he said quietly. 

“Thank you, and sorry to bother you,” Adie smiled and looked down at Teddy. “He said you could, Teddy. Be careful not to hurt the dog, ok?” 

“Ok!” Teddy beamed and let go of Adie’s hand and reached toward the little black and white dog who was looking at them with a curious look in his light blue eyes. His head tilted to the side. 

Teddy giggled when he felt the soft fur under his fingers and started to pet the dog, the dog barked softly and moved so he was closer to Teddy. 

Adie smiled softly once more before she moved her eyes away from Teddy and rested on the boy again. He was watching with a blank expression on his face, not speaking up. She had a feeling she knew who he was. 

“Thank you again,” Adie said calling his attention over at herself. “I’m Adeline Potter, and this is my son Teddy Lupin-Potter. Nice to meet you.” She bowed politely to him like she had learned to do. 

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko said bowing politely back. “Nice to meet you too, Potter-san.” 

How cute, she thought when he straightened up. His face still impassive, and tone of voice was monotonous. So this was the Kuroko Tetsuya that Teppei had talked about. How interesting. 

“What’s his name?” Teddy interrupted and Kuroko glanced down at the little boy who was rubbing the dog’s stomach. 

“Nigou Tetsuya,” Kuroko answered. “We call him Nigou.” 

How original. “After you I take it?” Adie asked and he nodded. “He does seem to have similar eyes as yourself.” 

Nigou barked and nudged Teddy who giggled and soon the two was immersed in a game of tag or something. Adie chuckled amused. 

“Ehm…May I help you with something?” Kuroko asked bringing her attention back to him, just as she was about to answer the double doors opened and the rest of Seirin basketball team filed into the gym. 

 

Teppei wondered if Adie had arrived in Japan now, he thought she might. She had said she would be there early August. He looked amused as he heard Izuki give another pun of the day and Hyuga telling him annoyed to shut up. They were pushing the doors to the gym open by now and he almost walked into Hyuga who had stopped abruptly right inside the door. 

He was about to complain when he spotted what had caused Hyuga and Izuki to stop short, he heard the rest of the team enter but he stared at the little boy that was running after Nigou with a soft childlike laugh. 

“Whoa! Who’s the kid?” Kagami asked shocked.

“What’s he doing here?” Koganei asked wide eyed as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

“How did he come in?” Hyuga grumbled. 

Teppei started to grin and looked around the room and noticed that a girl was standing in the corner of the room beside a confused Kuroko. He recognised her right away, there was no mistaking the long thick messy dark hair that was hanging loosely around her oval shaped face, or her emerald green eyes that seemed to be deep and shining with a light special to her. She was about Kuroko’s height and had a thin and slender figure, but her feminine forms weren’t to be mistaken. Her breasts was a little larger than average giving her the perfect figure. She had turned toward them when the doors opened and Teppei saw the grin spreading on her face brightening her face. 

“Teppei!” she almost yelled and he was vaguely aware of the surprised gasps from his friends but he ignored it as he stepped forward. 

“Adie!” he exclaimed. 

She was already running and soon she was throwing herself at him and he caught her easily in his arms and hugged her tightly. He felt her circle her arms around his neck and he felt her body pressed against his as she hugged him. 

He let out a loud laugh and spun them around a couple of time just enjoying having his friend in his arms again. Finally putting her down, he was aware of the all too quiet team, so he glanced at them. He almost laughed again in amusement at the shocked silenced team that was staring at them. 

He heard Adie giggle and covered her mouth with her free hand to hide her amused grin, and he couldn’t help but smile amused himself. 

“What?” the team exclaimed when they snapped out of their shock. 

“You've got a funny team, Teppei,” Adie commented glancing over the team with curious eyes. 

“I know,” Teppei grinned. 

“Hey!” Hyuga snapped glaring at Teppei, “I don’t want to hear that coming from you!” 

Teppei just grinned goofily back at the grumpy captain. 

“Excuse me,” Riko said quickly placing a calming hand on Hyuga’s arm and glanced between Teppei and Adie. “I didn’t know you have a girlfriend, Teppei.” 

Teppei blinked. Adie blinked. They both looked at Riko with confused eyes. 

“Girlfriend?” Teppei asked. “I do?” 

Riko frowned annoyed and a tick formed at her temple. 

“How do I know?” Riko demanded annoyed. “I just assumed…” 

“Oh,” Adie said catching on. “I’m not his girlfriend.” 

Riko glanced at her and Teppei could tell that Riko was embarrassed but hid it well, so he decided to explain the situation. 

“Guys,” Teppei said to get their attention, unnecessary since he already had it. “This is Adeline Potter. She will be joining our team.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Adie bowed with a amused smile on her lips as the team had gone back to blink surprised and shocked yet again. 

“Eh?!” 

“A-a girl?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done, I hope you liked it.   
> Please, take time to comment and review.   
> I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, maybe even later today. But no promises.   
> See you soon! Have a nice day!


	3. Training camp - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

### Training camp - part one 

 

Adie couldn’t help but chuckled amused at their reaction and how Riko and Hyuga turned to Teppei to demand answers. Teppei was running a hand on the back of his head looking a little sheepish. She looked away from him and saw the others staring at her with wide eyes and a few of them even had their mouths opened in shock. 

“You never told them I would be coming, Teppei?” Adie asked interrupting his stuttering explanations as he tried to hide from an annoyed coach. 

“Well… I was going to,” Teppei said, “but I forgot.” 

“You forgot?!” Riko growled stepping toward him. “You forgot?! How can you forget something like that?” 

“Not to be rude or anything,” Izuki, Adie thought he must be, spoke up. Adie looked at him and saw the concerned look in his eyes as he looked at her. “But can a girl even play in a boy’s basketball team?” 

The others nodded in agreement of the question and Riko frowned in thought. 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. 

“They can,” Teppei said. “I asked Takada-san and the school principal. They said there were no rules against it. Most girls just never do because they can’t keep up physically with the boys play.” 

The others seemed to contemplate this and Adie watched them in silence, she glanced over to see Teddy still playing with Nigou on the other side of the court. Looking back she saw the tall redhead look at her with a contemplative look in his dark red eyes, she fought down a flinch as she thought about Voldemort’s eyes. 

“And she can keep up?” Kagami asked sceptically as he looked her up and down. Adie raised a brow at him. 

“Why don’t you play her and see?” Teppei asked cheerfully and Kagami frowned. 

“Uhm… Teppei, maybe someone less…crazy should play her?” Riko asked worried. 

“No,” Teppei said a little firmer, “Kagami will do good. That why you will see exactly why I asked her to come.” 

Adie noticed the others exchange looks and she caught the ball Teppei threw at her with a easy smile on her face. 

“Why don’t you show them what you got, Adie?” Teppei asked meeting her eyes giving in she nodded before she turned to the court. 

“Teddy!” she yelled and the others startled and followed her eyes to see the little boy pause from where he was playing with Nigou and look back at them. “Come here for a moment, please.” 

Teddy ran toward them as Adie ignored the curious eyes that was looking at them. Teddy stopped in front of her. 

“I need you to stand here while I play against Kagami-kun,” Adie told him and Teddy followed her hand and looked at the tall redhead.

“Ok,” Teddy nodded.

Adie looked up again and smiled a little. 

“This is my adoptive son, Teddy Lupin-Potter,” Adie explained. “Teddy this is the Seirin basketball team that I told you about.” 

“Hi,” Teddy waved looking a little shyly at them but he did smile more widely when Teppei sat down in front of him holding out his hand. 

“Hi Teddy,” Teppei grinned. “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, a friend of your mum. I have heard so much about you, you can call me Teppei-nii-chan.” 

Teddy nodded and Teppei grinned again and held out his arms to Teddy who looked back up at him before reaching out and letting Teppei lift him up and placing him on his shoulders. 

“Mum, look!” Teddy beamed and Adie looked up at him. “I’m taller than you now!” 

“I see,” Adie said with a small smile. 

 

She took her position on the court with Kagami standing in front of her, she had tossed the ball to him telling him that he would start with the ball. She was careful to watch how his body moved, she catalogued it all and when he first passed her to score she let him. It all went in her analyse of the way he played. 

“You sure you can keep up?” Kagami asked when he landed again. 

Adie just picked the ball back up and smirked at him making him get a pensive look in his eyes as he felt her aura change. She saw how he frowned and jaw set. 

“Never judge a book by its cover,” Adie told him and bounced the ball before she attacked. He guarded her well, but she used her observations skills to move passed him and her speed was better so with a fake dribble and a bouncing pass to herself she was passed him and she shot the ball effortlessly into the hoop. Leaving a stunned Kagami and Seirin team staring. 

“Go mum!” Teddy cheered. 

Kagami took the ball and was now looking more seriously at her and when he charged she stood her ground and managed to press him out to the side, she managed to steal the ball from him when he tried to pass her after getting impatient and charging forward. 

Jumping up she shot the ball again and it went in a neat bow landing in the hoop with a swish of the net. She heard the chatter from the side-line but she tuned them out as she focused on Kagami in front of her. 

The game continued and while she couldn’t stop Kagami everytime she did managed to do it enough by reading his movements and analyse quickly what he was about to do. 

 

Teppei knew he was looking pleased when Adie scored yet again against Kagami who was looking more and more frustrated. He glanced at Riko who was looking pensively at them play and he thought he saw the beginning of a smile on her lips. 

“Woah,” Furihata muttered from somewhere where he was standing watching. 

“She’s good,” Izuki commented glancing at Teppei.

“Yes, she is,” Teppei smiled softly. 

Just then the doors opened again and Teppei looked over to see Shutoku pause shocked in the door as they watched Kagami reach toward the ball trying to stop it from going in. the ball fell through the hoop yet again with a fast swish and bounced against the parquet a couple of times. 

Riko ended the game when Adie reached ten points first, she was breathing a little harder than before and leaned forward to rest her hands on her knees as she breathed. Kagami was drying his sweat as he was eying Adie with a thoughtful look. 

“Ok, so I see why Teppei called you,” Riko said breaking the silence that had formed. She looked like was studying Adie closely and Adie just straightened up and met her eyes with a calm expression. “Have you enrolled in Seirin yet?” 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “I took care of that yesterday.” 

Riko blinked before she nodded. 

 

After being introduced properly for the team she glanced to the door when they were pushed open again and a orange-clad team entered the gym. The first impression she had was that they were strong. 

“Ah, Shutoku are here,” Koganei commented. 

“We’re going to play practice matches against them every morning before we start our individual training,” Riko explained with an almost sinister grin on her face that made the others gulp slightly in fear. 

Teppei stopped next to Adie and grinned down at her, she saw Teddy had been put down and was again playing with Nigou. She sighed as she knew Teddy would ask for a dog again soon. She smiled when Teppei nudged her shoulder with his and raised a brow at her. she just smiled and shrugged. 

“Everyone will play,” Riko continued and Kagami let out a pleased shout. “Except you, Kagami-kun.” 

“What?” Kagami asked annoyed. “Why?” 

“You will run to the local grocery store and buy the team drinks,” Riko smiled innocently. “You can do it one at the time.” 

“Huh? That will take forever!” Kagami complained. 

“Did you say something?” Riko asked staring at him innocently. Kagami gulped and shook his head. “Good.” Riko said. 

Adie shook her head as she watched them. They were a good team, she thought, Teppei was right. 

“Will you play?” Riko asked and Adie blinked out of her thoughts to see everyone staring at her. 

“Uhm, sure,” Adie said with a nod. “Just could I please ask you to help keep an eye on Teddy so he don’t leave the gym while I do?” 

“Of course,” Riko nodded. 

 

“A girl?” Adie heard someone mutter when she entered the court, she had changed to a pair of shorts and a white singlet that hung loosely around her form , she had one of her black sports bras underneath. She didn’t care that her few physical scars showed, she wasn’t ashamed of them. They proved that she had survived and gotten through on the other side. 

Adie saw movement from her side vision and turned in time to catch the ball that Teppei threw at her and she saw him give her a look that clearly said show they what you got. She grinned and crunched down a little aiming before she released the ball in a swift sharp movement of her wrists and more than one pair of eyes followed the ball as it went high in the air and landed through the hoop. 

“Let’s play!” Teppei declared walking out on the court. 

“You have a girl on your team?” Adie looked to the side and saw a tall green haired boy push his glasses up on his nose as he spoke to Kuroko. 

“Yes,” Kuroko said simply. 

“Hi,” Adie beamed and threw an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder hiding her frown at the way he tensed by her contact, “I’m Adeline Potter. A third year student of Seirin High as of yesterday. I’m new on the team. Pleased to meet you.” 

The Shutoku player eyed her for a moment before he pushed up his glasses again, unnecessarily, and huffed a little. 

“I’m Midorima Shintaro,” he finally said. 

“Shin-chan,” a smaller player interrupted and eyed Adie before he turned to his friend. “Captain-san is looking at you murderously, and if you don’t come he will take it out in your lucky item.” 

Adie watched amused as Midorima grumbled and walked with his teammate to the rest of the team and snap something to his captain who did look rather murderous. 

She removed her arm from Kuroko’s shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, Kuroko-kun,” she said and he looked up at her a little startled. “I forget that Japanese people aren’t used to such casual touch. It’s been awhile since I last was in Japan.” 

“It’s okay,” Kuroko said quietly. Adie smiled and nodded in thanks. 

 

Adie asked Riko to be able to start on the bench, and Riko agreed but she gave her a confused look to which Adie just smiled back at. She sat next to Riko and watched the two teams line up and Teppei and Otsubo Taisuke, Riko said his name was when she asked, prepared to jump in effort to win the ball. 

“Who are the players on Shutoku?” Adie asked when the match had started. Riko glanced at her before looking back on the court. 

“Well,” she started. “The number 4 is the Captain Otsubo Taisuke, he’s the centre. Miyaji Kiyoshi, he’s the small forward, he’s the number 8. Number 5 is the Vice-Captain Kimura Shinsuke, and he’s the power forward. They are all third years. The two first years they have on their team is Takao Kazunari, he wears the number 10. He’s the point guard, he also have the Hawk Eye, so he can keep up with Kuroko most of the time. Real annoying,” Riko grumbled while Adie’s lips twitched amused. “Then there’s the shooting guard, Midorima Shintaro. He’s one of the Generation of Miracle. His specialty is shooting. He never misses a shot and he can shoot from all over the court.” 

“Hm,” Adie said. “I see.” 

Riko glanced at her again, but Adie didn’t pay her any attention and soon she felt or rather saw Riko turn her attention back to the court. Adie noticed that without Kagami they were missing a little of the offensive strength, but they looked to have a nice defensive balance. She turned her attention to the Shutoku team, she needed as much data she could on them. she studied the way they played, how their passed worked and how Midorima took his shots. Without Kagami there it proved hard to stop him. 

After ten minutes Riko asked if she was ready to be put on the court, Teddy who was now sitting on the bench next to Riko was looking at her eagerly. Adie nodded and stood up. She took the yellow vest from Tsuchiba when he offered it and pulled it on. 

“Member change,” Riko called out and they stopped their game. Adie walked up standing next to Riko ready to enter the court. She ignored the stunned and calculating look she got from the other team as Izuki walked over to the side and held up a hand to give her a high-five. 

“Really?” Adie heard Miyaji mutter to Kimura. “A girl?” 

“Are they not taking us seriously?” Kimura wondered.

 

Adie took Izuki’s position and smirked at the eyes she felt on her, she was ready when Kuroko passed her the ball catching it before dribbling it using her speed to challenge 

Otsubo who was looking at her with a concentrated look. She had noticed that he had not said anything when the others murmured about her. 

“You won’t pass me,” Otsubo said and he was towering over her. 

“We will see about that,” Adie said and twisted around just as he put his weight on the left foot and therefor going to the right. She was past him and faced Kimura who was glaring at her. She passed the ball to Hyuga who shoot and scored. 

Jogging back she was aware of the eyes on her again and she felt good knowing she had just proved that she had something on the court to do. 

The match continued and she felt good playing again, it had been long since she had this kind of matchup. Shutoku was a good team and strong, they did not have many weaknesses. Even when they grumbled and complained they worked together like a good team would. 

 

“Just who are you?” Adie looked up from where she was stretching after the first two training matches. Otsubo and Miyaji was standing there looking at her with curious looks in their eyes. 

“Hm?” she asked getting back up to her feet. She ignored the way their eyes lingered on her body, blushing slightly when they caught her eye. “I’m Adeline Potter.” 

“And are you a part of Seirin basketball team, Potter-san?” Miyaji asked. 

“From today on, I hope so,” Adie smiled when she saw the surprise in their eyes. 

“So this was the first time you played with them?” Otsubo asked incredulously if she read him correctly. 

“Yes,” she nodded looking at them amused, “or with everyone but Teppei. I played with Teppei back when I lived in Japan when I was a kid.” 

“Oi!” Hyuga suddenly yelled marching up to them and glaring at them suspiciously, “what are you doing with our player?” 

He didn’t let them answer just steered Adie back to the others by her shoulders causing her to chuckle an wave good-heartedly to the two Shutoku players who was left blinking after her. She saw them go to their coach and say something and they all looked at her and she saw that they were now more calculating than before. 

 

“I think I will need to take Teddy out for a little bit,” Adie said looking down at him. He was looking restless and she knew he would soon become whiny.

“Okay,” Riko said nodding and looked a little uncertainly at her. 

“Mum why did that tall redhead go and run and not play with you?” Teddy suddenly asked innocently and Adie noticed how Riko’s eyes soften as she looked down at Teddy. 

“Why don’t you ask Riko-san?” Adie asked her son. Teddy turned her wide eyes to Riko and repeated the question. 

“I want him to become stronger,” Riko explained simply. “He needs to train his legs and running on sand is a good way to do that.” 

“Oh,” Teddy said looking like he thought about it hard before he looked back at Adie. “I want to run too! I want to be strong.” 

Adie raised a brow but she nodded and smiled at Riko. 

“Excuse us,” Adie said bowing politely to Riko. “I will come back later.” 

 

Teppei noticed that Adie had left the gym before the last match for the day and funnily enough saw the disappointment in the Shutoku teams eyes. They had apparently decided to settle their score with her this match. He grinned. 

After the match, they lost, Teppei settled down on the bench taking the water bottle and draining it greedily. He looked to the side and saw the others do the same. 

“Where are Potter-san?” Furihata asked nervously. 

“She took her son out with her;” Riko explained before turning to Teppei. “Do she raise him by herself?” 

“Yes,” Teppei nodded with a sad smile. “I guess I should tell you… I won’t tell you everything I know because it’s not my story to tell, but you need to know something. Teddy’s parents died in May last year, and Adie is his godmother so his custody fell to her. She adopted him as her own, even if she was just 17 at the time and hadn’t finished school. She’s been taking care of him by herself ever since.” 

They all stared at him with wide eyes. He knew they couldn’t really understand, but it was important for them to know a little about her and why she would need to put Teddy first. She was alone with him and didn’t have the help or support here that she had back in England. 

Teppei and the others walked outside to continue their practice under Riko’s careful eye. 

 

Adie watched Teddy run back and forth on the beach with such concentration on his face that she had to pull out her phone and snap a few pictures of him. She was very careful to take a lot of pictures of him and this was just to cute to miss. 

After a while Kagami came running toward them, he had pulled off his singlet and was running only in his shorts. He had a very good six-pack Adie noticed. She hide her amused smile when he spotted her and grew a little flustered. 

“Hi,” he grunted. 

“Hello yourself,” Adie said. 

He looked away from her and spotted Teddy who was staring at him with a focused frown. 

“I’m running like you,” Teddy said smiling. “I want to become strong like you are.” 

“Uh…” Kagami blinked an embarrassed flush rising in his cheeks. “Thank you.” 

Kagami looked at Adie one more time before he nodded and continued to run, she saw the soda in his hand now and wondered how many times he had run back and forth now. 

After taking Teddy to the bathroom and cleaning him after his fun in the sand she walked leisurely back through the corridor. She passed a room where a large sign reading: Seirin Kitchen. 

Pausing she pushed the door open and saw the food standing ready in bags and looked to be ready to be cooked. She entered the room and with one glance at the clock she was sure they were on their way back from the practice soon. She shrugged before she helped Teddy to settle on a chair and found some paper for him to draw on before she started to prepare the food. She found a note with a recipe for curry so she guessed that was planned for dinner that night. 

 

Teppei noted amused how Hyuga and Izuki seemed to drag their feet to dinner, they were all tired and exhausted and not to mention starved but they did not look forward to the dinner their coach would cook for them. Teppei didn’t either, if he was going to be honest, but he thought it best to not complain. He knew Riko did her best. He frowned a little when he thought about where Adie was. He hadn’t seen her since they were playing in the gym. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye first. 

He paused when he saw Riko freeze at the door into the kitchen and he wondered what made her freeze like that when he smelled food, a very delicious and tempting smell of curry filtered out of the kitchen. 

“What’s going on?” Riko gaped shocked. 

Teppei walked up so he stepped into the room behind Riko and smiled relieved when he saw Adie stand behind the counter with a large pot with curry in front of her. 

“I guessed you would be hungry after all that practice,” Adie said looking at them with a small smile, but Teppei saw the nerves in her eyes even if she tried to hide it. She fiddled with her hands as she looked at them. “I hope I didn’t ruin you plans or anything… I just saw the food here and saw the notes on Curry, so I guessed that was what planed for dinner today. I thought that I would help you out by making it for you…” 

“Smells delicious,” Kagami grinned eying the food with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“No…thank you,” Riko said to Adie and Teppei saw the way Adie’s shoulders relaxed and the relieved yet happy smile that crossed Adie’s face. 

Teddy was looking at them curiously from his seat by the table and Teppei walked over to him and looked down at the drawing he had made. 

“That’s very nice,” Teppei commented. “Did you draw it all by yourself?” 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded. “It’s Kagami-nii-chan out running.” 

Stunned silence filled the kitchen and Kagami blushed furiously making the others snicker at him and some slapped his back. 

“You want to be like Kagami?” Teppei asked amused. Teddy nodded. 

“No! You can’t want to be like Kagami!” Koganei whined dramatically. “It’s terrible.” 

“Hey!” Kagami snapped annoyed but Teddy giggled at them. 

Teppei glanced over at Adie to see her look at them with a small but sad smile making him frown worried. Was there something wrong? 

 

They sat down to eat and Adie was content to just observe the others as she helped Teddy a little with his food and concentrating on her own. She had served them all and saw the surprise Kuroko tried to hide when she remembered him. She frowned at that, but filed it away for later. There was chaos as the meal went on and they talked across the table making it seem very disordered, but Adie rather liked it. It reminded her of how it was dining with the Weasley's.

“So, how did you meet Kiyoshi?” Izuki suddenly asked bringing her into the conversation and making the others fall silent also curious about her and Teppei, Adie suspected. Adie glanced over at Teppei and saw his fond smile and he grinned at her when he saw her looking at him. 

“I lived close by his place when I was a kid,” Adie said leaning back in her seat a little. She saw she had their interest now. “My uncle got a transfer to a Japanese fraiche of his company so he moved the entire family here. Since I lived with him and my aunt and cousin, I did too. I met Teppei not that long after I first arrived. I was 8 at the time, he was 6.” 

They frowned a little but didn’t ask about her parents like she had suspected them too, but they would be to polite to do so she figured. 

“So, where did you meet?” Koganei asked curiously. 

“At a basketball court,” Adie smiled wryly and saw the amused looks, “I didn’t really know how to play. I just used it as a place to hang out away from my…relatives. I liked the silence and peace there, but then all of the sudden a kid came running to the court and start to bounce a basketball. He scored a couple of time before he even noticed me sitting on the bench on the side.” 

“You freaked me out,” Teppei happily said. “Thought you were a ghost.” 

Adie grinned amused at him and the others laughed, “so he asked me who I was. I couldn’t understand him that well, I had just received a few language lessons at that point. But somehow we managed to understand each other and he asked me to play basketball with him. He wouldn’t give up and returned every day to get me to play with him.” 

“I know the feeling,” Hyuga muttered looking at Teppei who just looked at him with a innocent smile. 

“You didn’t want to play?” Kagami asked confused. 

“I didn’t want to get attached to people,” Adie said glancing down at Teddy who was now staring at Nigou who were sitting by his chair. Looking back at them they saw the pained smile she tried to give them, “my cousin never liked me having friends. I didn’t think Teppei would stick around when Dudley found out.” 

Teppei frowned remembering her cousin. He had been…well, not pleasant. He saw the confused looks from the others and knew they were curious, but he gave Riko a look telling her to change the subject. Riko furrowed her brows a little before she looked back at Adie. 

“Teddy talks Japanese very well,” Riko commented glancing down at the little boy who looked up when he heard his name.

“I started to teach him from when I got custody of him last year,” Adie said quickly remembering to give her cover story, she couldn’t just tell them she had used a translating charm helping him learning the new language, now could she? “I thought it was very possible that I would come back to Japan again and wanted him to be able to talk to people here. And language is best learned when you’re a small child.” 

“I’ve heard that before,” Kuroko said and Adie smiled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is done. I'm sorry if the description of the basketball match was a little awkward.  
> Hope you'll take time to leave a comment or a review.  
> See you soon.


	4. Training camp - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Training camp - part two 

 

Adie returned to the resort the next day, she had talked to Riko and they had arrived at the decision that Adie would come and join them during the day and return to her own home during the night. It was more practical since she had Teddy and the place wasn’t really equipped to house a three year old. 

She made sure to pack something that had Teddy busy during practice, and set up a corner for him with Riko’s help. Adie smiled at the coach and wondered just how she had gotten to be such a good coach. She heard Teppei talk about her and from what she had seen yesterday, she was convinced that Riko was a good coach. 

“Ok! Gather up!” Riko called their attention. Adie had been warming up with Teppei and jogged back with him. She heard the Shutoku coach also call his players to him from the other side of the court. She frowned a little thinking it was something familiar about that coach. 

Riko went over some details she wanted them to work on during the practice match and plans she wanted them to try out. Adie kept silenced and nodded when Riko talked directly to her. Adie saw the disappointment in Kagami when he was told he would be running again today.

Lining up again Adie stood opposite from Miyaji who was looking at her with a focused stare, she just smiled back. 

 

They played three matches like yesterday with one win and one draw. Adie thought it was pretty good, all in all. Glancing over when she felt eyes on her she saw most of the Shutoku team staring at them with intense eyes. They looked worried, Adie thought. 

“Looks like their worried,” Adie commented to Teppei who glanced over at them and grinned.

“Looks like they don’t like us,” Teppei said back happily and Adie laughed giving him a look.

“Normal people will frown when they say something like that,” she said. 

“Ah,” Teppei said still grinning making her laugh amused. 

 

“Potter-san?” Adie was running to pick up a ball that had bounced away from their training exercise and saw Nakatani Masaaki look at her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. He was holding the ball for her so she had to talk to him. 

“Yes?” Adie asked confused and again thought she had seen him before… 

“You’re Adeline Potter-san, aren’t you?” He asked again and she blinked. “From Shoei Elementary School?” 

Adie nodded frowning a little as she looked at him before her eyes widened and she realised why he had been familiar. 

“You’re Daichi-chan’s dad,” she realised and he smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember at first.” 

“It’s alright, I didn’t recognize you at first either,” he smiled and looked at her. “How are you, Potter-san?” 

“I’m fine, Nakatani-sensei,” Adie smiled back. “How’s Daichi-chan?” 

“He’s doing fine,” Nakatani said. “He’s attending Tokyo University now. He graduated from Shutoku last year.” 

Adie nodded and smiled, she glanced over at Teddy who was playing with Nigou. Nakatani followed her eyes and she saw the questions he didn’t want to ask. She hesitated for a moment, before she remembered that he and Daichi had always been kind to her. 

“I adopted Teddy last year after his parents died,” she said swallowing away the grief that still hit her sometimes. “That’s why I fell behind a year at school. I had to make sure Teddy was okay and it was hard to do with the school I was attending.” 

Nakatani looked at her with a concerned look and reached out and patted her shoulder in comfort. 

“You’re a very brave girl, Adie-chan,” he said switching back to how he addressed her when she was a child. She smiled a little. “Not many would do that.” 

“He’s my godson, of course I would take him when he had no one,” Adie said looking back at him. “Besides, his dad was my dad’s best friend from school. He was more like an uncle to me than my real uncle was. I owe it to him to look out for his son.” 

“Like I said, very brave,” Nakatani said a proud look in his eyes. He smiled and the tone in his voice lightened a little, “you’re providing us with a challenge with your play, Adie-chan. I realised it was you with the way you played. It reminded me of a little girl who played basketball with my son after school in our back yard.” 

Adie grinned at him. 

“You did teach me to always give it my all no matter who was your opponent,” she said and he laughed and nodded. 

“Potter-san?” Adie glanced over her shoulder and saw Riko look at her as well as the others on the team, “We’re going outside.” 

“I should get back to my team,” Adie said and Nakatani nodded. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” he said and she nodded. 

“It was good seeing you again, Nakatani-sensei,” Adie bowed politely and he nodded and patted her shoulder. 

 

“What was that about?” Koganei asked confused and curious when they got outside, Adie was aware that there was many curious people inside the gym as well having noticed the way they looked at her and the Shutoku coach. 

“He’s the dad of one of my old classmates,” Adie said and Teppei raised a brow. 

“He is?” Teppei asked and Adie looked at him nodding. 

“Nakatani Daichi,” Adie said. 

“Oh, of course,” Teppei said. “I should have made the connection.” 

“So you know Shutoku’s coach?” Riko asked and Adie nodded. 

“Haven’t seen him since I was 10 though,” Adie said. “Or Daichi-chan.” 

Adie looked around the yard and saw several large blue buckets, they must reach her thighs at least, standing spread randomly around the yard. She saw that each were filled with ice water, making her wonder what Riko had planned now. 

“What’s this?” Izuki asked also having noticed the buckets. 

“It’s my special training technique,” Riko explained happily. “It’s great for sore muscles and fatigue.” 

There was several protests but Riko wouldn’t budge, Adie walked up to one and grabbed a hold of each edge and jumped over the edge. The feeling of coldness made her draw a sharp breath and she worked to keep her legs to keep steady and not jump back out like she wanted to do. 

“That’s cold!” she heard Kagami complain and then several splashes as the rest of the team jumped inside. She looked and saw them all shaking and legs seemed to be trembling as they stood in the buckets.

“So we ended up losing one game, winning one and paying one draw,” Izuki said. 

“Have w-we g-gotten w-worse,” Koganei asked stuttering because of the cold. 

“Don’t talk nonsense,” Hyuga snapped in a barely steady voice.

“Not at all. You’ve definitely grown,” Teppei said. “Have more confidence. We’re strong!” 

Adie chuckled as she watched Teppei give that inspirational speech while shivering violently while the others looked at him strangely. 

“Didn’t you see how they looked at you after the matches?” Adie asked them and they frowned confused at her. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked. 

“They looked at you warily and worried,” Adie said patiently, “like they were looking at a strong challenger. They definitely don’t think you’ve gotten worse.” 

They smiled at that. 

“How can you s-stand th-ere like you’re not e-even fee-eling the c-c-cold?!” Koganei asked glaring at her. 

“Hm?” Adie asked blinking. “I feel the cold. I just focus on something else.” 

She smiled at the incredulous looks she got. This wasn't much worse than some of what Oliver had put them through for Quidditch practice. 

 

Nakatani observed his players as they trained on passing and attacking in fast succession, he heard the liveliness coming from the Seirin team outside and almost smiled. He had not expected to see Adeline Potter again after she moved away when she was 10 years old, and that’s was why he hadn’t connected the young woman that had appeared as part of Seirin yesterday with the shy little girl that had come home with Daichi after school sometimes. 

He knew that Daichi had missed her when she moved, she had been one of his best friends, one who understood his love for basketball the best. They would play in the backyard all night if he or his wife let them, barely taking time off to eat. He remembered that she was always very polite and grateful for any attention, even if she was shy about it. She seemed to have lost a lot of that shyness now, though. He had seen her with Seirin and saw how she acted around them, she was more open and playful, yet there was a shadow in her eyes. 

He had seen it when she talked about her son, Teddy, and his biological parents. There was a deep pain in her and it worried him. 

“Hi dad!” Nakatani blinked and looked up seeing his son walking in through the gym doors. 

“Daichi,” he said frowning a little, “what are you doing here?” 

“I remembered that the team always came here during the summer and decided to stop by and say hi,” Daichi said. “I kind of miss playing on this team.” 

“You’re doing well on you’re new team, though,” Nakatani said getting up and Daichi smiled and nodded in acceptance of that. 

“Hi Nakatani-captain!” Miyaji grinned bouncing over to them and Daichi smiled and soon the rest of the team paused their training joining them. Daichi greeted Midorima and Takao when Nakatani noticed Seirin entering the gym again. 

“You won’t believe it, Nakatani-kun,” Miyaji said and looked toward the Seirin team as well. 

“What won’t I believe?” Daichi asked confused.

“Seirin has a girl on their team now and she’s actually really good,” Miyaji almost grudgingly admitted. “I think your dad knows her, though…” 

Nakatani met his son’s eyes and saw the confusion in them and just when he was about to speak up and tell him who it was he was interrupted. 

“Daichi-chan!” Nakatani saw Daichi’s eyes widen as he spun around and saw someone coming running toward him. Only one person called him Daichi-chan and he had thought she had moved away. 

Daichi stepped forward just as Adie barrelled into him and hugging him, he circled his arms around her waist hugging her back ignoring the staring former teammates. 

“Adie?” he asked a little uncertainly. Nakatani heard a giggle coming from Adie and saw her step back grinning up at Daichi who blinked down at her as he seemed to look at her closer. Nakatani felt his lips twitch in amusement at the shock in Daichi’s eyes. 

“Hi Daichi-chan;” Adie said her smile softening and getting a gentler look in her eyes. “Your dad didn’t tell me you were planning on stopping by today.” 

“I… I wasn’t planning to,” Daichi said snapping out of his shock and look at his dad. “He didn’t say anything about you being here.” 

“Oh, don’t go and accuse your dad for hiding it,” Adie said slapping him lightly at the arm making him grin sheepishly at her. “He just recognized me today and I just arrived here at the resort yesterday.” 

“Okay, okay,” Daichi said. “So, when did you come back?” 

“Two days ago,” Adie smiled. 

“You know her, Nakatani-kun?” Miyaji interrupted them and the two startled a little seemingly having forgotten that they weren’t alone. 

Nakatani saw that the Seirin team also had joined them and saw Kiyoshi Teppei smile a little. 

“Yes,” Daichi nodded. “She was in my class back at Shoei Elementary, and she used to come home with me to play basketball.” 

“Hi Nakatani-kun,” Teppei grinned and Daichi looked at him. 

“Hi Kiyoshi-kun,” he smiled back. “You managed to get her to come back from England?” 

The three of them had played together a little on the basketball court in between Adie and Teppei’s houses, and the two of them had pretty much been Adie’s only friends until she went to Hogwarts. 

 

“Mum!” Teddy called and ran toward her and hugged her legs staring up at her with wide eyes. Adie noticed Daichi’s raised brow in surprise. 

“Yes, Teddy?” Adie asked focusing on her son again. 

“Please, please, please,” he begged getting a couple of laughs from the crowd around them at his pleading eyes and Adie’s narrowing eyes as she suspected what he wanted. Again. 

“Please, what?” Adie asked knowing she would regret asking. 

“Please, can I get a dog?” Teddy asked and she groaned. 

“No,” Adie said firmly and he pouted. “I have told you a hundred times that you can’t get a dog. Maybe when you’re older.” 

“I am older than I was last time I asked!” Teddy protested wide eyed. 

“One day,” Adie said dryly glaring at Teppei who laughed, but he wasn’t the only one who laughed. 

“Uncle Bill told me I would like having a dog,” Teddy pouted folding his arms. 

“Uh-huh,” Adie said. “But your uncle Bill wouldn’t be the one who had to walk the dog, now would he?” 

“I could do it,” Teddy said. 

“Not yet,” Adie said and the look in her eyes made Teddy back down and sulk. “I’m sure you will get to play with Nigou again, Teddy.” 

“Wow, you really have the mum-look down,” Daichi commented and Adie looked at him confused. “You know, the look that say: ‘shut up or you’re grounded’-look.” 

Adie smiled and shook her head. “Well, I guess. Daichi, I want you to meet my adoptive son, Teddy Lupin-Potter. Teddy, this is a friend of mine, Nakatani Daichi.” 

“Hello, Teddy-chan,” Daichi smiled widely to him and held out a hand. “Call me Daichi-nii-chan.” 

“Hi Daichi-nii-chan,” Teddy smiled a little shyly back. 

 

Adie did talk a little more with Daichi before he had to go, but they traded numbers so they could meet soon and catch up. The rest of the time she spent with Seirin and she found she liked the team very much. There was something about them that pulled you in and captured you when they claimed you as one of theirs. It felt strange to her to be accepted so easily and quickly, just a word from Teppei and they all accepted her as one of their teammates. 

She was on her way out of the gym whit Teddy on her way home for the day when she noticed Takao and Kuroko hiding behind a bush, she frowned in confusion until she spotted Kagami and Midorima facing each other on the court and their spying made sense.

“Let’s be quiet for a moment, Teddy,” Adie told her son not able to let this mystery go. She was too curious for her own good sometimes. 

“Why?” Teddy asked. 

“It’s a game,” Adie told him and he got an excited look in his eyes and nodded. She chuckled knowing he always enjoyed a game.

“What are you doing?” Adie asked quietly squatting down in between Kuroko and Takao, both jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. 

“Woah!” Takao gasped shocked a hand clutching at his heart. He eyed Adie suspiciously while she just met his eyes amused. “Why didn’t I see you? I even see Kuroko most of the time!” 

“Who knows?” Adie shrugged glancing at Kuroko who was looking at her impassively. “Perhaps you’re too interested in spying on Kagami-kun and Midorima-kun?” 

Adie thought she saw Kuroko’s lips twitch amused before he hid it behind his mask of stoic politeness. 

“Hush!” Teddy shushed them making the other two look down at him. “We’re supposed to be silent! It’s a game!” 

Adie couldn’t help the smile at their bewildered looks. 

“Come,” Midorima’s voice interrupted their silent conversation behind the bushes and Adie looked over the top to see Midorima glare at Kagami, “I will correct your simplistic thinking.” 

Adie raised a brow in surprise as she looked closer at Midorima, she could tell he was serious. He wasn’t just making fun or mocking Kagami. Beside her she heard Takao gasp a little in surprise. 

“He’s not just picking a fight,” Takao muttered thoughtfully. “Half the answer? There’s something beyond those ridiculous jumps of his?” 

Kuroko just looked seriously at them and it was hard to see what he was thinking as he watched his current teammate with his old teammate. 

“Of course there is,” Adie said and Takao looked at her but she didn’t elaborate as Midorima threw a ball at Kagami and told him they were going to play and Midorima would be on defence. He laid out the rules and Adie could see that Kagami was bristling slightly at the insult in Midorima’s words and talked angrily back at him. Midorima was calm and stated that his horoscope for the day was better than Kagami’s. 

As they played Midorima’s words turned true and he stopped Kagami’s shoots every time easily enough. Adie had to admit that she was impressed by Midorima’s defence ability and taken by Takao’s reaction it wasn’t often he had seen the green-haired miracle like this if he ever had. 

“You see why he’s losing yet?” Adie asked careful to keep her voice quiet. Takao frowned at her and Kuroko looked blankly at her, but Adie saw the knowing look in his eyes. 

“One more!” Kagami demanded interrupting Takao’s question. 

“I’m done!” Midorima said and Kagami glared at him. “Notice already, you fool! No matter how many times we do this, stopping you is easy because I know you will dunk.” 

Kagami blanched a little and Adie smiled to herself. 

 

Midorima walked toward them and stopped before addressing Takao who startled and looked at him a little guiltily. 

“You know?” Takao asked. Midorima ignored him and looked at Kuroko eyeing him for a moment. 

“Don’t disappoint me at the Winter Cup preliminaries,” Midorima said to Kuroko who met his eyes determinedly.

“We won’t,” Kuroko answered. With a last look at Adie and Teddy, Midorima and Takao left.

Adie got to her feet and looked closely at Kuroko as he did the same, she furrowed her brows a little as she looked at him. He looked up and noticed her looking at him making him blink at her confused. She smiled a little. He kind of was adorable, she thought. 

“You’re distracted with your new style, aren’t you?” She asked. 

“Yes,” he said simply. Teddy took Adie’s hand and looked up at Kuroko with a curious look in his eyes. 

“Well, I won’t pretend to have all the answers,” Adie said, “but why don’t you work with what you have and go from there.” 

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked confused.

“You’re style now is misdirection, isn’t it?” Adie asked and he nodded. “Then work from that and develop it further. Don’t let others tell you what you can and can’t do, Kuroko-kun. The one limiting you is you alone.” 

Kuroko just stared at her and Adie smiled and leaned down to pick up Teddy who was leaning sleepily against her legs. Adie looked at Kuroko and smiled a little.

“You can do it, Tetsuya-nii-chan,” Teddy yawned and Kuroko’s eyes snapped to the little boy who was rubbing his eyes trying to keep them up.

“That’s right,” Adie agreed. “They all have faith in you, Kuroko-kun. Well, I better get this little one home. See you later, and have a good night.” 

“Good night, Potter-san,” Kuroko bowed politely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is done. The next chapter should hold a couple of more Generation of Miracles. Guess who? ;)   
> Hope you liked the chapter. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.   
> Please, leave a review or a comment on how you like the story!  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. The Inter High finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

### The Inter High finale 

 

Adie entered the large gym where the Inter High was being held, Teddy was walking beside her holding her hand also looking around himself with wide curious eyes. There was many there to watch, both adults and kids alike. She saw teens walking and discussing the upcoming matches, heard the laughter and enthusiasm about the tournament. It made her feel excited.

Picking up Teddy she made her way to the hall where the match was going to be played, she entered the room and looked down on the court to see both teams already there warming up. Someday soon it would be her down there. Butterflies squirmed in her stomach at the thought. 

“Adie!” Adie looked up and saw Teppei standing waving on a few rows below her, she smiled before she glanced down at Teddy who now staring down at the court. 

“Should we go and join them, Teddy?” Adie asked. 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed and nodded making her smile. 

 

“Hi,” Adie smiled and bowed her head at them. They all smiled back and some muttered greetings of their own. She sat down next to Teppei who was sitting next to Riko. “Sorry we’re a little late.” 

“That’s ok,” Teppei said. “Did you find it alright?” 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “Just took a taxi.” 

“I see,” Teppei said. “Do you like watching basketball, Teddy-chan?” 

“Yes, it’s fun!” Teddy nodded from where he was sitting on Adie’s lap. 

“You’re right about that!” Kagami grinned to him from over his shoulder since he and Kuroko sat on the row in front of them with the other first years. 

Adie tuned out their discussion as she noticed two players that seemed to stand out from the others. Both were tall, but the one with dark blue hair was slightly taller than the one with yellow hair. 

“That’s Aomine Daiki from Too and Kise Ryota from Kaijo,” Teppei said when he saw who she was looking at. 

“They’re strong,” Adie commented as she studied them, “I can tell without seeing them play.” 

“They are,” Teppei agreed. “Seirin won a practice match against Kaijo before the preliminaries stared, but we lost badly against Too in the final league.” 

“I see,” Adie mused frowning a little as she never took her eyes away from the two. “It will be interesting to see them play against each other then. They’re Kuroko-kun’s teammates from middle school? Part of that miracle group you talked about?” 

“Yes,” Teppei nodded glancing at Adie curiously and with a nostalgic smile on his face, it had been a while since he had seen her study someone like this. “Apparently Aomine was the one who inspired Kise to play basket in the first place and they played one on one a lot. Kise has never won before though.” 

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a chance now,” Adie said not noticing Kuroko looking up at her with a thoughtful look, she leaned forward a little making Teddy lean to the side with a frown. “But…” Adie frowned as she looked closer at Aomine Daiki, she could easily see the look of arrogance and confidence in his own skills that seemed to reek off him. Yet, there was something lurking underneath the surface and she wasn’t sure what that meant for either himself or for Kaijo just yet. 

Teppei looked at Adie and recognized the look in her eyes immediately knowing that she was analysing everything she saw about the two players and breaking down their mental and physical capabilities in her mind, also seeing what they were capable off.

 

The game had started and Adie had put Teddy down on a seat in between herself and Teppei so she would be free to lean forward and not disturb Teddy. 

“It can’t be good to have their play stopped like that already,” Izuki commented when Aomine managed to get a hand on the ball to stop the shot from going in. 

“Hmm…”Adie mused as she the Kaijo Captain stole the ball from Too’s Captain and made the shot. “He’s good. What’s his name?” 

“Kasamatsu Yukio,” Riko answered. “He’s a strong player.” 

“I see,” Adie said before she snorted when she noticed Kasamatsu scold Kise about something in a rather…violent way, Adie thought. She wondered if she should have done the same to Ron when he was being stubborn about Hermione… She smirked. 

 

“Seriously?!” Kagami exclaimed when Kise managed to stop one of Aomine’s formless shoots. Adie noted that even Kuroko looked shocked at that, while Kaijo looked pleased. 

“Interesting,” Adie commented. “This might be a fun match.” 

“You’re enjoying this,” Teppei said looking at Adie’s smirk. 

“Of course,” Adie said. 

 

“Kaijo is in the lead? I did not expect this,” Hyuga commented when the first quarter was done. 

“Ah,” Izuki agreed and they all looked thoughtfully down at the court, all in their own thoughts. 

“Can I ask you something?” Teppei asked after a while.

“Yes?” Hyuga answered looking at him. 

“How did you beat Kaijo?” Teppei asked and Adie chuckled at their reaction as everyone of them flinched a little and looked sheepishly or uncomfortable. 

“Eh… spirit?” Kagami almost asked questioningly. 

Teddy looked at them confused and looked up at Adie, “why are they looking like that?” he asked. 

“They’re just being funny,” Adie answered laughing at the looks she got. 

 

“This isn’t good,” Adie muttered making some of the others to glance at her but she didn’t look away from the match and Too who had just managed to tie the game. They had taken over more of the game now and Aomine had managed to break free from Kise for the moment. Yet, Adie saw that Kise hadn’t given up. 

“Not even Kise can beat him;” Hyuga commented worriedly, Adie looked up and noticed that the same worried look was found on almost every face of the team, and she could kind of understand it as she watched yet another of Aomine’s insane plays. 

“Again?” Fukuda gasped when Kise again went up against Aomine.

“Kaijo must intend to put it all on Kise,” Riko said as she scanned the game.

Adie glanced at her briefly before looking back to the game. 

“You think so?” Adie asked. 

“You don’t?” Kuroko asked from in front of him impassively as always but she saw the curious look in his eyes.

“I see a team the trusts their ace,” Adie said looking at Kise trying again against Aomine. “Look at the eyes of Kaijo. They have faith in Kise and he must have a sense of loyalty to them as well. Look at how he interacts with his Captain.” Adie paused and glanced at them. “Doesn’t look like a person playing by himself to me.” 

“You’re right,” Teppei said after a few seconds. “But I still don’t see how he will be able to beat Aomine.” 

“Copying others play like that is also learning,” Adie said mysteriously making them stare at her shocked before looking back at Kise who was staring at Aomine intently. 

 

Adie ignored the talk around her about Kise and Aomine as she studied the benches where the players sat down for their time-out. Seeing them play gave her a new understanding of what Teppei had talked about in his letters, it was one thing to hear about how strong they were and another to actually see it. She wasn’t sure she was strong enough to actually manage to beat them in a match. She was looking forward to playing against them though. 

“Huh?” Kagami said when Kise passed the ball instead of challenging Aomine like he had the entire game. “Does it mean that he has lost faith in his ability to challenge Aomine?” 

“No,” Kuroko said staring intently at Kise. “It’s the opposite.” 

They looked at Kuroko confused but he didn’t say anything else.

“Kaijo has no intention of losing,” Adie smirked leaning back in her seat. 

“Mum, I’m thirsty,” Teddy said and Adie looked at him. 

“Ok,” Adie said. “I will go find something to drink for you during the break, ok? It’s soon.” 

“Ok,” Teddy said. 

“Kise is trying to copy Aomine’s style,” Kuroko said and Adie looked at Kuroko and Kagami who was looking shocked at Kuroko’s statement. 

Adie pursed her lips pensively and agreed that was a logical assumption. 

“Can he do that?” Hyuga asked. 

“Kise-kun can only copy what he can do. He can’t copy anything he can’t do,” Kuroko said and it only confused the others more while Adie smiled a little. 

“To put it lightly he is only a fast learner,” Riko explained. “He can’t copy those better than himself.” 

“But if he’s trying to do something it must mean that he believe that he can do it,” Teppei said. 

 

“I’ll go and fins something to drink for Teddy,” Adie said when the referee called the ten minutes break. Teppei nodded as Adie stood up and picked Teddy up with her. 

“I want to walk!” Teddy said when they got out of the hall. Adie hesitated for a moment before she put him down and took his hand. 

“Stay close to me, Teddy,” Adie said when he pulled his hand out of hers and ran a little in front of her. “There’s too many people in here.” 

“Ok, mum,” Teddy said.

The crowd was huge and there was shuffling to get to the kiosk where they sold drinks and food. Adie managed to buy a bottle of apple juice for Teddy. At one point she thought she saw Kuroko walk outside with Nigou, but she wasn’t sure.

“Teddy!” Adie called when she saw Teddy run away from where he had been waiting, her heart felt like it was going to stop when he didn’t hear her. She was about to run after him when a large school class or something marched in front of her blocking her way. 

“Excuse me!” she said with impatience and barely any politeness in her voice. “I have to get through.” 

She managed to force herself through but when she was on the other side she couldn’t see Teddy anywhere. She spun around and looked frantically around, her breathing was getting harder and panic was rising in her stomach but she pushed it down. She knew she wouldn’t find him if she panicked. She had to keep a level head. 

 

Kise sighed and walked away from Kurokocchi, but seeing him gave him a faint hope that maybe he could do it. He had thought that Kurokocchi would say he believed Aominecchi would win, but he hadn’t. He knew that Kurokocchi always spoke his mind so he knew he was honest in what he said. He smiled a little. He really had changed from before, he thought. 

Just then he noticed a kid crying. He was standing in the middle of the hallway by himself and crying loudly. Kise blinked and looked at him. He had light brown hair and his eyes were wide and amber coloured eyes that were overflowing with tears. 

“Hi kid,” Kise said bringing the kids attention to him, but the kid was still crying. “Are you alright?” Kise grimaced, of course he wasn’t alright. He was crying. 

“Ah, Kise,” Aomine’s voice said from behind him and Kise turned to see the crying kid. “Who’s the kid?” 

“I don’t know!” Kise said. “I just saw him here.” 

“He’s loud,” Aomine complained. 

Kise crouched down next to the little kid and tried to give his most disarming smile he could, he noticed that the crying had subsided a little. 

“Shh, try to calm down a little,” Kise said reassuringly, “what are you doing back here all on your own?” 

“I-I can’t f-find m-my m-mum,” the kid got out in between sobs and tears, he took a deep breath and seemed to try to calm down as he stared at Kise. “She told me not to run off. She’s going to be so mad at me.” 

“I’m sure she will be happy to find you again,” Kise tried to comfort him.

“Where did you see her last?” Kise asked when the kid calmed down a little more. 

“I don’t know…” he said and his lips trembled.

“Let’s take him with us to the court,” Aomine interrupted and the kid startled a little and looked up at Aomine who was looking a a little uncomfortable but also a little worried.

“What?” Kise asked. “We can’t just…” 

“Look, he’s lost, right?” Aomine asked and Kise nodded. “Then we’ll have someone call for his mum over the intercom.” 

“That’s…actually a good idea,” Kise blinked. 

“Idiot!” Aomine snapped glaring at him. Kise just grinned and looked back down at the kid who had stopped crying and was looking at them curiously. Kise absentmindedly wondered why he calmed down so quickly, but maybe it was just because he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“What do you say, kid?” Kise asked. “You want to come with us and have someone call for your mum?”

Kise blinked at the suddenly sharp look in the kids eyes as he looked between him and Aomine for a moment, he had never seen a little kid with such a sharp and intelligent look in their eyes before. Then he nodded and smiled to them.

Kise picked him up when he reached for him and smiled widely to him, he was adorable. His wide amber eyes looked so trusting up at him and then at Aomine who smiled back a little. 

“I’m Kise Ryota and that is Aomine Daiki,” Kise said introducing himself. 

“I know,” the kid said. “You’re the ones playing basketball… I like watching you play. Mum says you’re really good.” 

Kise and Aomine exchanged looks a little surprised but couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“What’s your name?” Aomine asked. 

“Teddy,” was the answer. 

 

“Kise!” Kasamatsu yelled annoyed when he saw Kise and Kise knew he was close to hit him again. He and the rest of the team was standing in the hallway close to the entrance to the court with the Too team. 

“Aomine!” Wakamatsu growled annoyed when he spotted Aomine walking beside Kise like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Is that… a kid?” Kobori Koji asked incredulously when he noticed the kid in Kise’s arm. Kise glanced down to see Teddy studying them all with a curious look in his eyes but he was clutching his jersey in his hands refusing to let go. 

“Kise did you kidnap a little kid?!” Kasamatsu demanded. “You do realise that we are in the middle of a match!” 

“How cute!” Momoi cooed and bounced over to them and beamed up to the kid. “Hi, I’m Momoi!” 

“No, we didn’t kidnap him,” Kise said deciding to focus on his Captain who looked like a blood vessel would burst any second. “We found him crying because he got lost.” 

“Why bring him here?” Imayoshi asked seemingly calmly but his eyes had opened a little wider so you saw the grey eyes behind his glasses. 

“We thought we could call for his mum over the intercom,” Aomine spoke up for the first time and they looked at him a little surprised. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Momoi asked and Kise felt a little surprised when Teddy burrowed furthered into his chest as she asked him a direct question. 

“Teddy,” he mumbled. 

“How old are you, Teddy?” Momoi asked with a soft smile. 

“I’m three,” Teddy said looking at her. 

“And you’re here with your mum?” Momoi asked making him nod. 

Before anyone could say anything there was hurried footsteps coming toward them and a frantic and clearly worried voice interrupting them. 

 

“Teddy!” Kise just managed to hold on to Teddy who started to squirm and try to get down, Kise quickly put Teddy down on the ground and watched as he ran toward the woman that was coming toward them with hurried steps. It was then Kise noticed that she wasn’t that much older than himself. She couldn’t be 20 yet, Kise thought surprised. Her long black hair was hanging loosely around her face in soft curls and her eyes were emerald green eyes that were looking darker in worry and fear. She was very beautiful, Kise noticed. 

“Mum!” Kise couldn’t help but feel surprised at the exclamation from Teddy even if he had suspected her to be his mother. 

“Teddy,” she said again and Kise could hear the relief in her voice as she scoped the little boy up and hugged him tightly. “You scared me, Teddy. I told you not to run so far away from me. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” Teddy said. “Kise-nii-chan and Aomine-nii-chan found me and helped me.” 

Kise blinked a little stunned at the nii-chan added to his and Aomine’s name, and a glance toward Aomine he saw the surprise on his face as well as the small blush, he wondered if it was because of the nii-chan from Teddy or the way Teddy’s mum looked. Just then the women looked away from Teddy for the first time and her eyes landed on Kise and Aomine.

“Thank you,” she said bowing in gratitude more elegantly with a little kid in her arms that Kise would have thought possible. “I can’t thank you enough for taking time out of your break to help my son. I’m Adeline Potter.” 

“Ah, no problem,” Kise said charmingly but also a little awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Aomine mumbled next to him, he was looking a little embarrassed. 

“Well, thank you again and I will let you get back to the match,” she said with a soft smile, Kise noticed that she hadn’t loosened her grip on her son once as she talked to them. “It’s about to start again, and seeing that you are the main attraction here…” 

She smiled a little amused when they all blinked almost forgetting that they had a match to play.

“Bye!” Teddy said waving at them. “I like your play, Kise-nii-chan!” 

“Bye, Teddy-chan,” Kise smiled and waved. 

“You too, Aomine-nii-chan!” Teddy said and Aomine blushed a little but he waved a little to the boy even as his teammates snickered. 

 

Adie felt like she had never had longer ten minutes in her life. The ten minutes when she didn’t know where Teddy was felt like hours, years even and her mind snapped to the worst case scenario of kidnapping and Death Eaters even as she tried to calm herself and stay calm. She could sense Teddy in the area but the problem was finding him, and when she finally saw him she didn’t really pay attention to the people around him, it wasn’t until Teddy mentioned Kise and Aomine’s names that she realised who had found her son and saw both team standing there. 

“Adie?” Teppei asked a little worried when Adie and Teddy came back to their seats. They had been gone the entire break and he could see that Adie was a little pale and Teddy was leaning his head against Adie’s neck hiding his face against it and he seemed to have been crying. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Adie said with a tight smile. The others frowned a little at her, and especially Teppei was looking at her. Adie shook her head and they let it go. When she sat down she kept Teddy on her lap and was stroking him on the back. 

 

Adie watched as Kaijo went out offensively and attacked Too in a way that could only say that they had faith in their chances of catching up and winning. She didn’t join in on the discussion about Kise’s attempt to copy Aomine, and while she saw that he was close it was still something missing. Riko seemed to agree with her about it as she told them that it was uncomplete and Teppei finished with saying that when Kise went one on one against Aomine again was when he thought himself ready. 

Teddy turned a little in Adie’s arms so he could watch the game but he still kept his arms around Adie’s neck. He had also been scared when he got separated from Adie and Adie felt her heart clench in pain and guilt. She had failed her son, failed to protect him from getting lost. So much could have gone wrong in the time Teddy had been on his own, he could have…no, she couldn’t think about it. Not now. She forced herself to focus on the match again, and Kaijo was still fighting to catch up and give Kise time to copy Aomine. 

Adie raised her brow when she saw Kise lower the ball standing in front of Aomine, his stance and attitude showed his intent. “Interesting.” 

Teppei looked at Adie when he heard her murmur something and saw her looking fixedly at Kise. He looked down at Kise and felt shocked and excited at the same time. Could it be? Adie smiled as Kise broke past Aomine and scored a basket at the same time getting a free throw. She could tell that the others were shocked and looking at the faces of Too’s players showed the incredulous and shock they were feeling at seeing Kise successfully copy Aomine. 

“But can he hold the rest of the game like that?” Adie mused out loud. 

 

“Are they angry?” Teddy asked quietly and Adie looked at him. 

“They’re just very focused and both want to win,” Adie told the little boy who nodded as he watched Kise and Aomine play, it was like it was one on one out there right now as Kise and Aomine kept going at each other. Aomine scoring and Kise copying the way he did it every time. Adie suddenly frowned and leaned forward a little. 

“Not good,” she said making Kuroko look at her. 

“Why?” Kuroko asked. Adie didn’t look away from Kise. 

“Kise is feeling it in his legs,” Adie said. “His body isn’t used to the strain like Aomine is. He probably won’t make the rest of the match. If the rest of the team don’t do anything…” Adie trailed off and Kuroko looked back at Kise with wide eyes and a worried look in his eyes. 

“They lost their only chance,” Teppei said sadly when Aomine stopped a shot coming from Kasamatsu when Kise decided to pass the ball instead of shooting himself. Adie sighed and leaned back a little. 

The buzzer went off and Kise was sitting on the floor after Aomine had pressed the last ball in making Kise fall. They could see Kise try to stand but his legs were shaking so bad that he couldn’t do it, Adie sighed sadly as she watched from the stands. She looked and saw Aomine staring at Kise with a hard expression on his face but Adie thought he saw a little worry in them as well, but he didn’t move to help or say something as Kise struggled to get up. Finally Kasamatsu stopped in front of Kise and helped him up and get him to the line up. 

 

“Kise-nii-chan lost? Aomine-nii-chan won?” Teddy asked breaking the silence that followed the buzzer and Adie looked down at Teddy who was looking up at her with a worried look in his eyes. 

“Kise-nii-chan?!” Koganei asked shocked.

“Aomine-nii-chan?!” Kagami repeated shocked and the others also looked surprised, even Kuroko had widened his eyes a little. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded and Teddy looked down at Kaijo ace with a worried look. “He did, but he tried really hard to win.”

“Can we go and see him?” Teddy asked. “I don’t want Kise-nii-chan to be sad.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adie told him gently ignoring the gaping team around her, “you’ll probably see him later. Now I think he just needs to be with his team, alright?” 

“Ok,” Teddy said. 

“Uhm, Adie?” Teppei asked confused and Adie looked up to see him and the rest of the team staring at her. “Why does he suddenly call Kise for nii-chan?” 

“Ah,” Adie said looking down at Teddy again quickly like she wanted to reassure herself that he was still there. “He met both him and Aomine during the break. He got away from me and the two of them found him and took care of him until I found him with their team right before they entered the court again. He started then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five and the Inter High is over. I hope you liked Teddy's interaction with Kise and Aomine. I rather liked it :)  
> Chapter 6 will be up as soon as i can manage.  
> Leave a commant or a review if you have any questions or remarks about the story. constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Street basketball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

### Street basketball 

 

Adie struggled to get Teddy to sleep that night, he was clingy and scared to go to sleep worried that Adie would disappear again. It tore at her heart to see him like that and it reminded her of the time right after Remus and Tonks died. 

Finally able to get him to sleep she made her way into the living room and fell down on the sofa with a tried sigh. She knew she should go and make herself something to eat, but she couldn’t find the energy to do so. 

The sound of skype ringing made her open her eyes again and glance toward the laptop that was placed on the table. She saw the alert saying that Hermione Granger was calling her. Reaching over and pulling the laptop to her she clicked the accept call button. 

“Hi!” Hermione’s cheerful face became visible. Adie couldn’t help but smile to her best friend, feeling some of the tension leaving her. 

“Hi,” Adie smiled back.

“Morning,” Ron yawned joining them and Adie chuckled at the annoyed look Hermione gave him. 

“Evening,” Adie returned and he blinked. 

“Oh right,” he said. “I keep forgetting the time difference. What time is it there?”

“Around midnight,” Adie said glancing at the clock. 

“So how has the move gone?” Hermione asked looking at Adie through the video-cam. Adie started to tell them about the last few days since she had arrived in Japan and how she had met Teppei and his (and now her) team. They were very interested in hearing more about them. 

“So, what’s wrong Adie?” Hermione asked making Adie look at her. Hermione just gave her a look and Adie sighed. 

“Teddy got away from me today, got lost in the big crowd of the arena and…” Adie said quietly. “It wasn’t even 10 minutes but it felt so long… he was ok and wasn’t hurt, but… He’s been worried and clingy all night. Scared to go to sleep.” 

“I see, I am sure he will be ok,” Hermione said and Ron nodded. “He’ll see that he’s safe.” 

Adie nodded and let them reassure her. 

 

“It’s time to go, Teddy,” Adie told her son who was sulking by the door having crossed his arms and refused to look at her. Adie hid her sigh as she looked at him, it was time for him to start the day care but he didn’t want to. It was a week since the game between Too and Kaijo and Teddy had come to practice with her every day since then and he loved it. He loved watching them play and the attention the others gave him, but Adie knew that he couldn’t come everytime and soon school would start and she didn’t have the same freedom anymore. 

The problem was that he wasn’t used to going to a day care or anything like that, back in England she had friends look after him when she couldn’t so now he was feeling insecure and nervous. She put the jacket down and walked over to him crunching down next to him. 

“Look, Teddy,” Adie said but he still refused to look at her. “You can’t come to practice everytime, cub. I know you want to, but you will have fun at the day care. You will meet other kids, kids who can play with you and you will have fun with.” 

“I don’t want to!” Teddy said and tears sprung to his eyes making her feel her heart throb painfully. She hated seeing Teddy cry. “I want to be with you! Don’t you want me anymore, mum?” He was crying now and Adie felt like someone had hit her. 

“Of course I want you, Teddy,” Adie said placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him toward her, she reached up and dried a tear away with her thumb. “I will always want you with me, and I will always love you.” 

“What if you forget to pick me up?” Teddy asked looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“I will never forget you,” Adie promised and cupped his face meeting his eyes with her own. “I promise you, I will never ever forget you. I will come and pick you up as soon as practice is over and then we will go home and make a good dinner and see a movie. Just the two of us, ok? You will have fun at the day care, playing with other kids and playing fun games.” 

Adie kissed his tears away and felt a little relieved when he nodded and he didn’t refuse her help with the jacket anymore. Glancing at the clock she winced. She was going to be late. 

 

“He’s a little anxious,” Adie told Yamada-san, an older lady who was running the day care, Adie had talked to her a few times. 

“That’s normal,” Yamada-san said smiling reassuringly at her, before she smiled warmly to Teddy. “We’re going to have fun, Teddy-chan. There are many kids here that wants to play with you and we can perhaps make a surprise to your dad while’s gone. What do you think?” 

Teddy looked at her from Adie’s arms and with one more glance at Adie he looked back at Yamada-san and nodded slowly. 

“Good,” Yamada-san smiled, she watched as Adie hugged and kissed Teddy one more time before she put him down. 

“I will be back before you know it, Teddy,” Adie promised and he nodded. The brave act he put on was tearing at her heart, but she pushed it away. 

 

The practice was already going on when Adie got there just as she feared, she saw that they had split up into teams to play against each other and it looked like it was the first year against the second years. She had changed before she entered the gym, so she was ready when she approached Riko. The game had paused when they saw her and Teppei smiled and waved at her. 

“I’m very sorry I am late, Aida-san,” Adie said bowing politely in apology. “Teddy had his first day at the day care today and he was a little anxious and didn’t want to go, so it took some time to drop him off.”

Riko looked at her before she sighed a little. 

“Ok, just try to keep it from happening again,” Riko said and Adie nodded. “You can join the second years even if you’re a third year.” 

Adie smiled and nodded before she jogged over to Teppei accepting the yellow vest and pulling it on as she looked over at the first years who was looking cheerful and chatting about something while they waited. 

“They’re causing us some trouble,” Hyuga told her and she nodded.

“We better change that,” Adie smiled, “don’t we?” 

“Yes!” Izuki said. 

 

Adie stole the ball just in front of Kuroko who had been about to receive the ball from Kawahara and dribbled it past Furihata before passing to Hyuga who scored. 

“Whoa!” Koganei said looking at her and then Kuroko who was staring at her with his normally impassive eyes, now however there was a trace of annoyance and challenge in them that she liked. “You see Kuroko?” 

“Yes,” Adie said looking straight at him, “it won’t be so easy to steal the ball from me, Kuroko-kun.” 

“I see,” Kuroko said monotonously but she saw the challenge in his eyes. 

“I like the look in your eyes,” Adie told him making the others look at her in confusion. 

The match continued and Adie kept being able to stop Kuroko from stealing the ball from her, but he was close a few times to manage it. Kagami was bursting forward with power and strength and his jumping abilities was better than before. The whole team seemed to be better than ever and the teamwork was even better, they kept playing until Riko called them off and she was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“So, how is Teddy-chan?” Teppei asked when they were taking their break. The rest of the team was sitting around them and some turned to hear her answer. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Adie said with a small smile. “He’s just not used to be away from me for any period of time. Back home there was always close friends or those I consider family who looked after him when I couldn’t.” 

“He could have come with you,” Koganei said. “We don’t mind having him around, he’s adorable. Mitobe also says so.” 

“I know,” Adie smiled at them, “but it will be good for Teddy to attend day care. He needs to learn to socialize with other children his age. Besides, school starts again soon and I can’t have him with me then. It’s best if he’s used to the day care by then.” 

“Well, like Koganei said he is always welcome to come to our practice,” Riko said with a smile. “He’s so adorable.” 

Adie grinned and laughed, “oh, I am sure I will bring him again soon. He loves watching all of you play. He doesn’t talk about anything else when we talk to my friends back in England. Ron thinks your all brainwashing him.” 

“Oh?” Teppei asked amused and Adie nodded. 

“Ron’s favourite sport is football (can’t say quidditch, Adie thought) and he had been teaching Teddy about it, but now Teddy only wants to talk about basket,” Adie explained with a amused smile thinking about the rant Ron had when Teddy didn’t want to stop talking about the sport the other night they had talked on Skype. 

“Good boy,” Kagami smirked. “But didn’t he see basketball before you came here?” 

“He had a little, but I was the only one of my friends back home that played it,” Adie said. “I would play a little on street courts, but Teddy wasn’t with me that many times. My old school didn’t have a basketball team.” 

“They didn’t?” Hyuga asked a little shocked. 

“No, they had a football team,” Adie said. “I was on it.” 

“You played football?” Teppei asked shocked. “You didn’t say that.” 

Adie shrugged. 

 

Adie found that the week went quickly with dropping Teddy off at the day care, he had luckily liked it, and going to practice before picking Teddy up again before going home. Sometimes Teppei would come with her to pick up Teddy and come home with them. She really liked having Teppei in her life again, she found she really had missed his humour and way to look at things over the years, the letters wasn’t enough to convey it. He would tell her about the team and how they started in more detail. She smiled at the happiness in his voice when he talked about it. She also appreciated the fact that he didn’t press for more information about the year she hadn’t been in touch with him. 

 

“Hi Teddy-chan,” Riko smiled warmly at them when Teddy and Adie entered the diner and joined the rest of the team at their tables in the corner. It was Friday and Adie had just gone to pick up Teddy from the day care after practice before meeting them in the local burger place close to the school. 

“Hi Riko-nee-chan!” Teddy waved back with a smile. The others also smiled and waved at him making him beam back at them. Adie watched as he was pulled into the midst of the teenagers and how happy Teddy seemed to be in the middle of their attention. 

She sat down in between Teppei and Teddy with Kuroko on Teddy’s other side. 

“Hi Tetsuya-nii-chan!” Teddy smiled up to Kuroko who looked a little surprised to be spotted. 

“Hi Teddy-chan,” he said. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Teddy smiled. “I got to see all of you and I drew this at my day care today.” Teddy pulled out his drawing and handed it over to Kuroko who took it and looked down at it. “It’s of you and Taiga-nii-chan playing basketball.”

Kuroko blinked and stared a little stunned at the drawing before looking up at Teddy. 

“It’s very good,” Kuroko said and Adie thought he sounded a little amazed. She hid her frown a little when she noticed the sad look in his eyes, he seemed so…lonely. There was something about him that pulled at her protective instinct. Something was wrong, but she couldn’t tell what. 

 

“Adie?” Teppei asked quietly when everyone had gone back to their conversations and Adie looked up to find him looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes. She smiled and shook her head a little. 

“So, what’s Kagami up to?” Adie asked looking over at Kagami who was frowning frustrated at the food slipping out of his chopsticks. 

“Argh!” Kagami yelled startling several of the others around the table and Teddy looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Kagami!” Hyuga scolded and the teen sat down and tried again.

“He’s training,” Teppei explained. 

“Training?” Fukuda asked. 

“To control his left hand,” Riko said and the others looked at him with understanding just as the broccoli slipped once more and bounced of the plate and past Kuroko and to Nigou who got his head out of the bag and ate the broccoli to Kagami’s loud annoyance and Adie’s amusement.

“Kagami!” Hyuga almost growled while Kuroko made Nigou get back in the bag and turned to look at Kagami with a small smile. 

The conversation moved to the topic of what people was planning on doing the next day seeing that it was finally a day off from training, when Kawahara turned to Kagami and Kuroko.

“Look at this!” Kawahara said holding up a poster that advertised a street basketball tournament that was happening the next day. Kagami started to talk excitedly about street ball when Riko interrupted them.

“Hey!” Riko protested making the others look at her. “It’s a day of rest! You’re supposed to rest not play basketball!” 

“Y-yes,” Furihata said looking down a little, “but it’s just… Kagami and Kuroko gets to play in matches, but we…we just want to play as well.”

Adie looked at them and saw the uncomfortable looks on their faces and they looked so depressed that he felt for them, apparently Teppei did the same because he started to arguing with Riko to let them play and even managed to get Hyuga to agree with him. Reluctantly Riko agreed to let the first years play in the tournament. 

 

Adie was just finishing a wash when her phone rang and she saw it was Teppei so she answered the call. She glanced into the living room to see Teddy sitting with a puzzle on the floor. 

“Hello?” Adie answered. 

“Hi Adie,” Teppei greeted and Adie smiled a little and leaned against the wall. 

“Teppei, what do you want?” Adie asked. 

“Who says I want something?” Teppei asked innocently. 

“You always want something,” Adie said rolling her eyes and Teppei laughed before he explained what he wanted and asked her to come with him. 

“They don’t know you’re coming, do they?” Adie asked amused. Teppei just laughed. “Ok, we’ll come.” 

 

Adie entered the living room and saw that Teddy’s hair changed from being bright orange to a bubble pink without much concentration from the little boy. She smiled a little sadly being reminded of Tonks. 

“Teddy?” Adie called and Teddy looked up at her and his hair changed to raven black like hers. 

“Yes, mum?” Teddy asked. 

“Do you want to come to the park with me and watch Teppei and some others play basketball?” Adie asked seeing how Teddy’s face lit up in a smile and he jumped up and abandoned his puzzle on the middle of the room. She sighed and cast a quick spell on it vanishing it into the box again. 

“Where’s your bracelet?” Adie asked and Teddy ran to the table and held it up for her. She was very grateful for Hermione’s brilliance, she had placed a charm help Teddy control his abilities. Putting it on she watched how Teddy’s hair changed back to his natural brown and his eyes back to amber. 

“Ready to go?” Adie asked when she had put on her shoes and Teddy nodded eagerly. Adie smiled as he ran in front of her pushing the button to summon the lift. 

They rode the lift down to the ground floor and Teddy ran in front of her like he normally did, Adie watched how Teddy waved and called out to Takashi-san who was again standing by the door. The older man waved back and smiled to them. 

Just then the doors opened and a teenager, about 16 she would guess, entered the hallway from outside. She noticed his spiky red hair, it was very different from the Weasley-red she was used to, it was a deeper colour of red. It was quite short but he wore longer bangs that almost covered his eyes. His different coloured eyes, Adie noticed. The right eye was red, matching his hair, and the left eye were a mix between yellow and orange. The next thing she noticed was that he was wearing dark khakis with a white shirt that was slick and not even a wrinkle was seen on it, if she was to guess she would say it was a the latest model of clothes. The white bag with light blue rims and the large letters spelling Rakuzan, hanging over his shoulder, was the only sign that he was a High Schooler. 

Something about him called for her attention and she felt a shiver when his cold eyes look at her before he seemed to dismiss her and look away, she hid her annoyed frown at that as she walked past him without a smile in greeting like she normally did when she met a neighbour or potential neighbour. 

“Mum!” Teddy called impatiently and Adie smiled and laughingly told him she was coming, she didn’t notice the heterochromatic eyes snapping to her and Teddy as she wished Takashi-san a good day and leaving the room. 

 

Adie spotted Teppei and Kagami first and saw the annoyed look on Kagami’s face as he said something to Teppei who only smiled back in the way only he could. She snorted as she saw the red faced Kagami who glanced at Furihata and Fukuda who said something but Adie couldn’t hear what from where she was. 

“Teppei-nii-chan!” Teddy yelled and ran full speed (for him) toward Teppei and threw himself at the taller teen.

“Teddy-chan!” Teppei beamed and caught the three year old and lifted him up. “You’re here!” 

“Mum said I could watch you play basketball today,” Teddy chipped happily. “Since I couldn’t come to your practice earlier.” 

“That’s good,” Teppei smiled a little at the adorable pout on Teddy’s face. 

“Even you?” Kagami said. 

“Even me what?” Adie asked confused. 

“He’s just shocked that you and Kiyoshi-sempai came,” Kuroko explained impassively. 

“I explained that Kawahara has a cold,” Teppei shot in. 

“I see,” Adie said slowly. “Well, I’m not going to play. I am just here to watch.” 

 

Adie looked around as she walked into the crowded park filled with teens and a few young adults. She could hear the buzzing from happy chatter and laughter around her making her smile. She had been at a few streetball competitions back in London during the last year, it being something she did when she needed to distract herself from problems at work or a break in looking after Teddy. She always managed to relax and unwind when she played basketball. 

She noticed Kagami looking around with a nostalgic look on his face and was fiddling with a ring that he wore on a necklace around his neck. 

Adie waited in the back as they signed in their team at one of the stands, she noticed another team consisting of five teens getting in front of the line beside them and she could tell they were strong. A tall teen who had to be in his third year was leaning down to write their names as another, younger teen, was chatting about something. She then noticed how Kagami and Kuroko, who was bantering about something, suddenly fell silent and turned toward the other team just as they did the same. 

They stared at each other for a moment in shocked silence. 

“Seirin?!” 

“Seiho?!” 

Adie watched amused as they blinked shocked at each other and seemed to size the other up. She guessed they had played each other before. 

 

They were sitting on a patch of grass ready to have lunch with the Seiho team, much to Kagami’s annoyance. Teppei being Teppei had invited them to join them and the tall teen, who Teppei called Iwamura, had accepted. They apparently knew each other from middle school. 

“What a coincidence,” Kasuga Ryuhei commented from where he was sitting next to Kuroko. “Anyway, what are you doing here? What about practice?” 

“We have the day off,” Kuroko said.

“You can play already?” Iwamura asked Teppei and Adie noticed the worried look in his eyes as he eyed his knee. 

“Well, yeah, a little,” Teppei answered. 

“What about you? Shouldn’t you be practicing?” Kagami asked in between mouthfuls. 

“Huh? Are you trying to pick a fight?!” Tsugawa Tomoki growled looking mad. 

“Huh?” Kagami asked confused. Adie smiled amused as she watched from her spot where she was helping Teddy with his food. 

“Kagami…” Teppei groaned. 

“Ignore Tsugawa,” Iwamura said. “All the third years are retiring.” The other third years suddenly looked busy with their drinks or food, while Kagami looked honestly shocked.

“What? You’re not going to be in the Winter Cup?” Kagami asked.

“Huh? You mean you don’t know?” Kasuga asked. “Only the top eight teams from the Inter High can participate in the Winter High heats.” 

“In other words,” Iwamura interrupted, “only first and second place from the Inter-High. For our block, that’s just Seirin and Shutoku.” 

“Which mean when we lost to Seirin we were automatically disqualified,” Kasuga said looking at Kuroko. “We’re taking a break from studying today.” 

 

“Who are you?” Tsugawa sharp voice suddenly demanded and Adie looked up from her bag where she had been looking for a tissue for Teddy. She raised a brow at his rude tone as she heard Iwamura sigh in resignation. 

“I’m Adeline Potter,” she said looking at him closely. “Nice to meet you.” 

She saw their confused looks, but she ignored it. 

“Mum?” Teddy interrupted causing them to look down at the little boy who held up his hand and she took the tissue and whipped his hand with it. Teddy smiled when she was done and picked up his drink while looking at the other team curiously. 

“This is my son, Teddy,” Adie said when she saw them looking.

“Are you Kiyoshi’s girlfriend?” Tsugawa asked and Adie raised a brow. 

“Tsugawa!” Kasuga frowned and smiled charmingly at her. “I’m sorry about him. he’s a little sore about having lost against Seirin.” 

Adie glanced at him before she bowed her head a little. 

“No, I am not,” Adie said looking back at Tsugawa. “He’s my little brother.” 

Iwamura raised a brow at that and looked at Teppei who grinned and looked proud. 

“She’s also the new player and manager for Seirin,” Kagami said gruffly. “So stop looking at her like that!” 

Adie smiled amused as she saw the shock and heard the protectiveness in Kagami’s voice. She just met their eyes calmly. 

“You’re a player?” Sakamoto Kenjiro asked shocked. 

“You’re a girl!” Tsugawa interrupted glaring. “You can’t play…” 

“I would advise you to shut up,” Kagami growled at him and Furihata and Fukuda was looking on wide eyed from beside him, but you could see the protectiveness in their eyes as well. “She’s a great player.” 

“There is nothing in the rules that says that girls can’t play in a boys’ team,” Iwamura explained to Tsugawa patiently. “Most just don’t do it because of the different in physical strength, and chose to join a girls team instead.”

“Where are you from?” Iwamura asked Adie looking at her curiously and she met his eyes. “I haven’t heard of you before.” 

“I’m originally from England,” Adie said with a small smile. “I lived in Japan from I was 7-10. I went to Shoei Elementary school. I played a little basketball then.” 

“Interesting,” Iwamura mused and looked at her calculatingly. “I look forward to seeing you play then.” 

 

Seiho left before them since they had a match before them, so they waved goodbye and watched them go. Adie and Teppei talked among themselves as Teddy was playing with Nigou together with Kuroko. Kagami was keeping a safe distance between himself and the dog, chatting with Furihata and Fukuda. 

When they had to go to the court they was discussing who they thought won, and Adie could hear most of them thinking Seiho would have won without much problems. That seemed likely, she had to admit. 

Spotting the court they soon saw the Seiho players spread around the court breathing hard and in various states of shock. It became clear that they hadn’t won. Adie spotted a teen with dark hair standing half turned toward them, he had his hair swept over his left eye covering it completely. She saw a familiar ring around his neck where he was standing. He turned around when he heard them approaching and stared straight at Kagami with a unreadable look in his eyes. 

“Himuro Tatsuya!” Kagami exclaimed shocked. 

Adie raised a brow and glanced over at Kagami who looked shaken and shocked as he was staring at the unknown teen. 

“Taiga?” the teen muttered before he smiled and started to talk in English to Kagami and from what they were saying she could tell they was or at least used to be close and they had some history between them. Suddenly he changed back to Japanese and smiled at the others. 

“Friends? We’re not friends,” Himuro said when Teppei asked. “I guess you could call me his brother.” 

Kagami started to talk about how he had met Himuro when he was a kid and just moved to USA and how Himuro had taught him about basketball and they had gotten close. Until one match where Kagami was up against him and he hadn’t been able to beat him when he knew Himuro was injured and afraid of losing their bond as brothers. Then he had moved to Japan and he hadn’t seen Himuro since. 


	7. A match, comfort and discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

###  A match, comfort and discussion 

 

Adie was standing next to the Seiho players with Teddy in her arms waiting for the match to start, her eyes scanning the opponents and easily recognised Himuro Tatsuya as the biggest threat. Just as the ball was tossed into the air it was stopped by a large teen with purple hair. 

“Sorry, can you wait a moment?” the teen asked in a slow and lazy voice. 

Adie eyed him curiously as Himuro spun around and stared up at the taller teen who was looking like he was bored out of his mind, a large bag of chips in one hand and the other digging through the bag to eat. 

“You’re late, Atsushi!” Himuro snapped. 

“Sorry, I got lost,” was the only answer he got. 

Adie frowned a little before her eyes widened as she spotted the bag he had thrown over his shoulder, it read Yosen. So this was a teammate of Himuro, perhaps? 

“It’s been a while, Murasakibara-kun,” Kuroko’s voice sounded. 

Another miracle? Adie wondered curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side as she eyed him. He’s huge… 

“Oh? It’s Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara said looking at Kuroko. “What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever. You’re so serious…” he stepped closer to Kuroko and a hand was raised over his head making Adie tense a little, “I want to crush you.” 

As his hand moved closer to Kuroko the others tensed but he only ruffled his hair and patted him on the head as he said, “I’m just kidding.” Adie narrowed his eyes as she caught the slight flinch Kuroko gave as the hand got closer than him. 

Suddenly Kuroko pushed his hand away and let out a annoyed sound before speaking. 

“Please don’t do that.” 

“Oh, are you mad? I’m sorry,” Murasakibara said.

 

Adie was studying him as he turned to talk to Himuro about something and he barely heard Furihata and Fukuda talk about Inter High and how Yosen had played there. When they asked if he had played as well, Murasakibara turned to them. 

“No, I didn’t play,” he said while eating a snack. 

“Eh? Why not?” Furihata asked.

“I don’t know,” Murasakibara said staring at his empty hand. “I mean, the only reason I didn’t play is because Aka-chin told me not to.” 

“Who’s Aka-chin?” Furihata asked wide eyed.

“It’s Akashi-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned. “He’s talking about the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles.”

Kuroko had not taken his eyes off Murasakibara even as the others looked at him stunned. 

 

Just what kind of power did this Akashi-person have over his former teammates to get them to refuse playing just because he said so? Adie frowned as she eyed both Kuroko and Murasakibara; she didn’t listen to the rest of their conversation as her mind dwelled on the fact that a teenage boy could control others like that. It didn’t sit right with her. Just who was this Akashi? 

Deciding to think about it later, Adie refocused on the game that was now ongoing in front of her. Kuroko had just passed the ball to Teppei who grimaced as he caught it. Adie hid a smile, knowing that Kuroko’s passes was hard. Her smile slipped through when Teppei made the basket. 

There was too much noise around her now to pick up on what Murasakibara said to Teppei or what Teppei said back. She felt herself tense as the annoyed look the tall Yosen centre threw Teppei who looked bothered by the exchange. 

Her eyes shifted over to where Himuro Tatsuya was now challenging Kagami and arched a brow in interest when she saw his moves. 

“Interesting,” Iwamura mused as he watched Himuro score a three pointer. 

“He made it look like he was in slow motion,” Adie commented and the former captain of Seiho glanced at her. “He’s strong.” 

“That’s true,” Iwamura said looking back at the match, “and combined with Yosen centre…I don’t see how your friends will win this.” 

Adie didn’t comment as she watched her friends play with everything they got but just as Kagami was up against Murasakibara it started to rain heavily and Adie hurried to pull out a umbrella to keep Teddy as dry as possible. She waved goodbye to the Seiho team before turning his attention to Teppei. 

 

Adie was staring after the raging form of Murasakibara Atsushi as he walked away with Himuro Tatsuya, the Centre of Generation of Miracles was the tallest guy she’d ever seen (if you didn’t count Hagrid or Gwarp, but that wasn’t fair since they were giants or half). She was a little thrown by the childlike attitude of Murasakibara, he seemed to be very childish and lazy, but she knew he was a serious threat on the court. The aura around him backed him up on his threat to crush his opponents. 

“Hm,” Adie was broken out of her thoughts by Kagami who was looking at his phone. “Coach wants us to come to the gym right away.” 

“Why?” Furihata asked curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Kagami said. “She didn’t say.” 

 

On the train on their way to Seirin they were lucky enough to get seats together, and Adie was sitting with Teddy on her lap with Teppei next to her. 

“Do you and Murasakibara don’t get along?” Kagami asked Kuroko making Adie look up from a chatting Teddy to see Kuroko glancing at Kagami. 

“If anything, I like him,” Kuroko said. “We just don’t get along as athletes. He does not like basketball. Even if he doesn’t like it, he’s extremely good at it. He can do it, despite his lack of interest, he became an overwhelmingly strong centre. He believes it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t like it as long as he’s talented, and he hates players who like the game but aren’t any good at it. He said so before. It’s true that you cannot win just because you love the game. But you can work hard because you do, and when you win, you’re happy from the bottom of your heart. That’s why I like basketball, and I like Seirin because everyone love basketball.” 

“That’s certainly true,” Adie said with a small smile. Kuroko looked a little embarrassed, but he smiled back. She hid her frown as she watched Kuroko go back to talk with Kagami. His normal emotionless mask was on and she struggled to read him, she was normally very good at reading people so she didn’t like it when he managed to hide away so much. She remembered when Murasakibara had reached over to ruffle his hair and Kuroko had flinched a little, it was subtle but there. It made her wonder, and she really hoped she was wrong. A growing suspicion was growing in her mind though, and one of the reason was that something about him reminded her about herself. She decided that she had to keep an eye on the shadow and not let him hide away to much. 

 

Adie entered the gym behind the others when she heard a loud cry of “Tetsu-kun!” and saw a girl with bubble pink hair and darker pink eyes fling herself at the teal head shadow making them tumbled backward slightly with Kuroko just barely managing to stay on his feet at the impact of having another body colliding with his. Adie raised a brow as she recognised the girl as the one she’d seen with Too and Kaijo when she had lost Teddy. The girl had obviously borrowed a t-shirt from Riko as it was too tight over her breasts and Adie almost snorted amused when she heard Teppei mutters something about a bear. 

“Eh?!” The others exclaimed shocked and a little jealously as they watched Kuroko with the beautiful girl. 

Adie rolled her eyes and walked passed them to a bench and tried to find some dry clothes for Teddy, the little boy was willing enough but he didn’t look away from Kuroko and the girl.

When she was finished changing Teddy she looked over and saw Kuroko having managed to get the girl seated on a chair and handed her a drink. Furihata asked Riko what was going on, but she was interrupted when the other second years came into the gym soaking wet. 

“What happened, Momoi-san?” Kuroko asked. 

“What should I do, Tetsu-kun?” Momoi cried. “I think Aomine hates me!” 

“What?” Kuroko asked surprised. 

“Aomine-kun didn’t participate in the semi-final or final of the Inter-High this year,” Momoi said looking down. 

“That sound like him,” Hyuga commented. “But why?” 

“Injuries,” Momoi said looking up. “His elbows, mostly.” 

Riko guessed the reason to be the game between him and Kise, and Momoi confirmed this before Kuroko continued to tell them about the weakness the Generation of Miracles had was their overabundance of talent. This was a problem because their bodies couldn’t keep up with their talent seeing they weren’t developed enough yet.

“Aomine-kun was reckless when he faced Kise-kun,” Momoi said sadly. “I asked the coach not to let him play. Aomine-kun was furious, but the coach forced him off the starting line-up halfway through the games. But he just found out about it…” Adie noticed that her hands were shaking as she continued to tell them about the confrontation she had just had with him in front of their school that ended with her throwing her book in his face and running off to see Kuroko. 

“Wait a minute,” Kagami said. “Don’t you like Kuroko? Who cares if Aomine don’t like you?!” 

Adie rolled her eyes and sighed at the obliviousness and insensitivity from the Seirin Ace and saw that Momoi was very close to start crying again. 

“Yes, but that’s not the problem,” Momoi said tears welling up in her pink eyes. “It’s different from how I like Tetsu-kun. I’m worried about him and I can’t leave him alone.” 

Adie sighed as she watched the others start to panic when she started to cry and just staring at her not knowing what to do. Then they started to scold Kagami for making a girl cry. 

Adie was about to step over to them when she noticed that Teddy had moved away from her and was walking over to the crying girl. He stopped in front of her and held out a handkerchief making her blink before she took it. 

“Thank you…” Momoi started when she had dried her eyes and blown her nose but blinked when she saw Teddy. “Teddy-chan?” 

“Are you sad?” Teddy asked innocently. “Please don’t cry anymore, Momoi-nee-chan. Do you need a hug? Mum always hugs me when I am sad and I always feel better when she does.” 

Momoi smiled and nodded so Teddy closed the distance between them and hugged her with his little arms around her neck. 

“Thank you, Teddy-chan,” Momoi said when she pulled back and Teddy looked at her worried. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Teddy asked and Adie noticed that Momoi looked ready to melt. 

“Yes,” Momoi smiled softly at him making him beam up at her. “I really do. I think Teddy-chan’s hugs are magic.” 

Adie glanced at Teddy ready to interrupt him if he said anything but he just smiled and nodded. 

Momoi looked away from Teddy to where Adie was standing behind him and she smiled a little as she looked at her curiously. 

“From what I can tell about your friend,” Adie started, “is that he is very hot-headed and impulsive. He speaks before he thinks.” 

“Adie-san is right,” Kuroko said patting her head. “Aomine-kun won’t hate you over that. He knows you’re just worried about him. Let’s go back together, I am sure Aomine-kun is looking for you.” 

Momoi stared at him for a moment longer before she lunged forward hugging him again with a cry of “Tetsu-kun!” 

 

Adie watched amused as Kuroko tried to get lose from Momoi while the rest of the guys looked on in jealously or amusement.

“What are you doing here, Potter-san?” Momoi asked when she had finished trying to hug Kuroko to death. Her eyes were sharper again as she looked at Adie. 

“Call me Adie,” Adie shrugged. “Everyone does. I’ve just transferred over to Seirin.” 

“Oh,” Momoi blinked. “Are you the manager of the team?” 

“Partly,” Adie said with a small smirk. 

“She’s a player,” Teppei said, “as well as manager.” 

Momoi blinked again and looked around to see if anyone would say they were joking, but no one did. Suddenly Teddy was in front of her again and she was distracted by her need to find out more when the little boy held out something to her. She held out her hands and he dropped a chocolate into her hands. 

“You want me to have it?” Momoi asked unsurely and Teddy nodded. 

“It will make you smile again,” Teddy told her like it was a secret making Adie chuckle from where she was watching. “You’re pretty when you smile.” 

Momoi laughed a little and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“You’re a charmer, Teddy,” Momoi said. “Thank you.” 

 

“Well, I better get the little charmer home and to bed,” Adie said when she saw Teddy yawn but try to hide it and Momoi looked up again and she was worrying her lip a little, Adie noticed. “Teddy, go and get your jacket.” 

Teddy nodded and ran to the bench where his jacket was. 

“You want to come with us, Teppei?” Adie asked looking at her friend who grinned and nodded. “Well, see you later. It was nice seeing you again, Momoi-san. Don’t let Aomine do as he wishes. He shouldn’t have the power over you to make you cry.” 

With that Adie picked up the little missive (ehm, Teddy) who came shooting at her and nodded goodbye to the others before leaving with Teppei. 

 

By the time they got back to the apartment Teddy had fallen asleep on her shoulder and she told Teppei to make himself at home while she went to put Teddy to sleep. Changing him without waking him was done with practice ease and cast a charm to brush his teeth and clean him. 

She cast the charm to alert her if something happened before she walked out of the room, closing the door almost all the way before going back to the living room. 

Teppei was standing in front of the fireplace where she had a few pictures out and she saw him looking at the photo of her parents. 

“You really look like your dad,” Teppei commented. “But you have your mum’s eyes.” 

“Yeah,” Adie said glancing at the picture of his dad twirling her mum around with happy looks on their faces. “It’s taken the day they graduated school and dad proposed to my mum.” 

“So you finally got some pictures of your parents,” Teppei said quietly knowing that she didn’t have any growing up. Adie noticed that he was looking at her closely. 

“Mhm,” Adie said having joined him in front of the pictures. “Hagrid, he works at the school I went too, gave me an album after my first year. He knew my parents as well and he sent letters to their friends asking for some when he learned that I didn’t have any.” 

“That’s good,” Teppei said. “Who’s that?” 

Adie looked over to see which picture he was looking at and smiled a little when she saw the large group picture of the Weasley’s from Bill and Fleur’s wedding before the Death Eater attack. 

“That’s the Weasley’s,” she said. 

“Right, you told me about them in your letters,” Teppei said looking at them curiously. “Ron’s your best friend, right?” 

“Yes, that’s him,” Adie said pointing at the tall red head. “It’s taken at his oldest brother Bill’s wedding the day after I turned 17.” 

“I see,” Teppei said. “They’re a lot.” 

Adie laughed a little before she trailed off a little sad and Teppei glanced at her to see her staring at the picture. 

“They’re seven siblings,” Adie said after a pause. “Or, used to be seven. That’s George and his twin brother Fred,” she pointed out the two identical twins. “Fred died last year.” 

Teppei frowned worried when he noticed the almost haunted look in her eyes and detected the small tremble of her hand as she reached out to the picture. He watched in silence before she suddenly seemed to shake herself out of the sadder thoughts and looked at him. 

“Do you want some tea?” She asked changing the subject and he nodded letting her gather herself and escape a little. 

Getting back they talked until it was time for Teppei to go home, but both liked the time they had to really catch up. 

 

Momoi tapped the edge of the pen against her lower lip as she thought, she had tried to get information about Adie since she had finally gotten home the day before. The key word being tried. There wasn’t anything for her to find out, as far as she could tell Adie hadn’t played in any official matches before. 

A snort interrupted her thoughts and she glared annoyed at the sleeping form of her childhood friend, Aomine Daiki, who was lying straight on his back at the stage beside her. The rest of the team was already practicing and ignoring the sleeping ace. 

Looking back on her notes she read the little information she had found. 

_Name: Adeline Potter_

_Age: 19_

_School: Seirin High School – transfer from Scotland_

_Height: 172 cm_

_Weight: 58 kg_

So, practically nothing. She couldn’t really find any previous school records either, but she didn’t stress over that. It was a little strange that she had been accepted into school so late in the year. 

Frowning she bit the top of her pen and tried to think about something she had overlooked. 

“Argh, I need more data,” Momoi muttered. 

“More data on what?” Aomine asked groggily as he sat up and looked at her. He had come to practice today to make up for making her cry. The rest of the team gathered around when they saw Aomine waking up and actually start talking. 

“Seirin,” Momoi said distractedly. 

“Why? We know them,” Wakamatsu protested. “We won against them easily last time. Don’t you have enough data on them?” 

“Not on their new player,” Momoi said looking up. She saw the confused looks. 

“They have a new player?” Imayoshi asked raising a brow. 

“Well, technically they have two new players since we played them,” Momoi said thoughtfully. “One is back from injury, and they wouldn’t have lost so badly if he had been playing. If not for Muro-chin he would have been the best Centre during Middle School.” 

“Who?” Sakurai asked before his eyes widened and he bowed, “I’m sorry for asking!” 

“Kiyoshi Teppei, a second year,” Momoi said ignoring the apology. 

“So he’s back, huh?” Imayoshi mused. “But you should have plenty of data on him…” 

“I have,” Momoi nodded and glanced down at her clipboard tapping her pen against her lip again. “But I don’t on their other new player. I haven’t even heard of it being done before… It’s almost unheard off… and Tetsu-kun didn’t want to tell me anything…” 

“Who?” Aomine asked surprising the others in taking an interest in another team, even if maybe it wasn’t so surprising seeing it was Kuroko’s team and he had a special spot for the pass-specialist and former shadow. 

Momoi looked up and back at them with a pensive look. 

“You remember Teddy-chan?” Momoi asked confusing them but they nodded. 

“Of course, the kid Aomine and Kise found,” Susa said. “What does he have to do with it?” 

“You remember his mother?” Momoi asked. 

“Yes, she’s hot,” Wakamatsu said making Momoi roll her eye. 

“I dare you to say that in front of Seirin,” Momoi said, “because she’s their new player.” 

Stunned silence followed her statement and she waited for their reaction, and she wasn’t disappointed. 

“What?” 

“A girl?” 

They asked at the same time and Momoi nodded. 

“Yes, and all Tetsu-kun wanted to say was that she was smart and very good,” Momoi pouted. “But her son is really adorable though. He cheered me up.” She glared at Aomine who blinked shocked. 

“Adeline Potter, age 19, is the new manager and player for Seirin,” Momoi said. “Apparently she lived here when she was a kid and Kiyoshi Teppei is her childhood friend. He asked her to come to Seirin and join the team.” 

 

They fell silent again before Momoi suddenly straightened up and grabbed her phone causing the others to look at her startled, but they didn’t say anything as made a call. 

_“Momoi-san, this is a surprise,”_ they heard a voice greet her. 

“Hi Midorin,” Momoi smiled, “how are you?” 

_“I’m fine, oha asa is very good for me today,”_ Midorima said causing Aomine to roll his eyes. _“But that’s not why you called.”_

“No, didn’t you have a training camp with Seirin?” Momoi asked biting her lip hoping Midorima could answer a few of her questions. The other side was silent for a moment. 

_“Yes, or they were at the same resort as us and our coach and theirs decided that we should play some practice matches against each other;”_ Midorima finally said. 

“And did Adeline Potter play against you?” Momoi asked. 

_“So you learned Seirin has a girl on their team,”_ Midorima said with something in his voice she couldn’t place, _“yes, Adeline Potter played against us.”_

“And?” Momoi asked when he didn’t say anything. 

_“And what?”_ she almost groaned but managed to keep her patience. 

“And how was she? What do you think about her as a player?” Momoi asked. Again he went silent as if he was considering what to say before he sighed. 

_“It’s not like you won’t get a chance to see her play,”_ he eventually said. _“She is good. A lot of my team thought she wouldn’t be able to keep up, but she did. It was the first time she even played with anyone on the team besides Kiyoshi, but you couldn’t see it in the way she played.”_

Momoi paused frowning, she heard the respect in Midorima’s voice and by looking at Aomine’s raised brows he heard it too. 

“So… what level would you say she is?” Momoi asked. 

_“It’s difficult to say,”_ Midorima said. _“Look, you just have to see her play to understand. She could keep up with us. That’s all I am going to say, and… my coach knew her when she was a kid. She’s tough. I got to go. See you later, Momoi-san.”_

 

Momoi frowned as she hung up looking up at equally stunned teammates. 

“What are you doing just hanging around?” Harasawa Katsunori barked annoyed entering the gym. 

“We were just discussing the new player for Seirin, sir,” Momoi said and he looked at her. 

“What new player?” he asked. 

“Adeline Potter,” Momoi said and he raised a brow and she hurriedly explained what she had just told the others. He was silent for a moment as he thought about what she had said. 

“Well, Seirin is playing Josei tomorrow, so you could go and see them play then,” Harasawa said and Momoi nodded. “That should give you more data on her. Now, back to practice!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that's chapter 7!  
> Adie is starting to get curious about Akashi... how should I get them to meet and interact?  
> Leave a comment or a review, please :)


	8. The Start of Winter Cup Preliminaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

### The Start of Winter Cup Preliminaries 

 

Adie looked over and saw the silly grin on Teppei’s face and she tilted her head a little staring at him. 

“You know you look kind of like an idiot grinning like that,” Adie told him but he just laughed as he rubbed his head sheepishly. “It’s creepy.” 

“I know,” Teppei said. “I just can’t stop.” 

Adie shook her head at him before turning back her attention to Riko who was going through the game plan she and Adie had worked on and was pointing at something on the whiteboard. Adie smiled when she noticed the focused and determined looks on the teams faces as she glanced around the room. It made her feel a little nostalgic, remembering the game meetings before every quidditch matches. 

“Let’s win this!” Riko yelled breaking Adie out of her memories and saw that the others was on their feet already. She got up and joined the circle, putting her hand on the pile of hands shouting “Yes!” together with everyone else. 

 

“Why?” a tall buffish teen whined getting Adie’s attention from where she was talking with Teppei quietly about something. He was staring at Riko with a pathetically disappointed look in his eyes. “Why, Captain? Why did you say that? When you said a girl was their coach I was expecting… more!” 

Adie narrowed her eyes and noticed that both Teppei and Hyuga tensed and was ready to do something. She put a hand on Teppei’s arm and he glanced down at her but she stared straight at the whiny kid. 

“I will make you eat your words of offense to our coach,” Adie said quietly stepping out from where she had been partly hidden behind Teppei. Josei’s eyes snapped to her and she saw the wide eyes as they spotted her and the jersey she was wearing. 

“Whoa!” the whiny kid said suddenly beaming at her and looking at her excitedly. “You’re just my type! Go out with me after the match!” 

Adie stared at him blankly not looking to see his teammates embarrassment or the way every guy on her team narrowed their eyes at him. 

“Not a chance,” Adie said stoically. 

Before he could say anything else a dark haired teen dragged him away with a embarrassed scowl on his face and snapped something to his teammate. 

 

Lining up she noticed the curious looks from their opponents and just looked back without reacting to their staring. She felt really riled up and was motivated to beat these guys, and she really, really wanted to shut the arrogant brat up. 

Glancing over at Riko showed imaginary flamer erupt from her in her anger as she was smiling and she had to admit that Riko could even intimidate her sometimes, and exchanging a look with Teppei they both knew it. They really had to win this match… 

Adie stole the ball from the whiny kid and dribbled it a couple of times before she faked going to the right before spinning around and passing him on his left and surging forward toward the hoop to be faced with the Captain of Josei, Kawase Yohei, who frowned in concentration and a little surprise and she crunched down making it look like she was about to dribble before she suddenly jumped up and shoot the ball in a high curve before it landed with a swish down the net leaving a stunned Josei behind. 

Unknown to Adie she was being watched by a stunned Momoi, Imayoshi and Sakurai up in the stands. They were all gaping at what they had just seen and Momoi was scribbling on a notepad in a furious speed. 

“That shot… it almost looked like Midorin,” Momoi gaped. 

Imayoshi didn’t say anything but his eyes had opened a little in surprise and he was looking at the court in concentration. 

“Isn’t it exceptionally slow?” Sakurai asked when Teppei got the ball from Adie under the net and jumped up followed by Narumi Daisuke and letting go of the ball as calm as may be before it went through the hoop. 

“Kiyoshi is an unusual centre with the passing sense of a point guard,” Imayoshi said studying the game. “The defence has to predict what’s coming. It’s a game of rock-paper-scissors.” 

 

Adie would have laughed if it wasn’t in an actual game. Kagami jumping to score and head-butted the hoop making him fall flat to his back. She heard Riko’s annoyed yell and heard the disbelief from the others on the bench. 

They were quickly pulling away from Josei who was struggling to keep up with the combination play between Adie and Teppei as well as Kuroko’s unpredictable passes. She saw the annoyance in the Josei players but they seemed to stick to their original plan to corner Kagami and hinder his play. 

Adie would give them that, at least. They were succeeding in that. Kagami was growing more and more annoyed as he was two-tagged every time he got the ball. She caught the ball from Teppei and made the shot. 

 

“Seirin’s inside isn’t their weakness anymore,” Imayoshi commented in the stands. “It’s their strength, and the teamwork between Kiyoshi and Potter is excellent. They seem to know where the other is at all times… this is tough.” 

Momoi was listening with one ear while her main attention was on Adie and the way she played, she was fast and agile and moved between the players in a way she would have thought impossible but she did it. She didn’t have Kuroko’s low presence and misdirection, but she was quiet similar in the way he played. 

 

“You’re making a lot of shots today,” Teppei told Hyuga who glared at him. 

“I always make my shots, idiot!” Hyuga snapped. 

“Getting excited all on their own… let me make some shots too!” Kagami growled red faced and steam practically rolling off his head in fury.

“He looks angry,” Adie commented looking at a very red faced Kagami, “he looks like Ron when he’s denied food.” Adie’s lips twitched amused. 

“It’s good to be hot-headed,” Teppei said calmly massaging his wrist as he looked at the first year. 

Adie raised her brow when she noticed Kuroko letting out a small breath and raised his wristband. What was he…She let out a soft snort of amusement when Kuroko snapped the wristband right in Kagami’s cheek and it snapped the hot-headed red head out of his heated state and he glared at Kuroko who looked at him with a deadpanned expression and Kagami started to yell while Kuroko just answered calmly back. Having an answer for everything Kuroko said, pointing out that Kagami drew their defence away from the others making it easier for the others to score. 

“See them?” Kuroko asked nodding toward the stands and Kagami looked up. Adie knew he saw the Too players when his eyes narrowed in challenge. 

“They’re from Too,” Kagami said. 

“Aomine will hear about the match,” Kuroko said. “When you calm down, make a declaration of war.” 

 

“They make a good combo,” Teppei commented from where he was watching the two first years amused. Adie made an agreeing noise but didn’t comment.

She noticed Hyuga looking at the two as well with a small smile and a raised brow. 

“Did you have to mention Too?” Hyuga asked as Kagami seemed even more fired up and you could practically see the flames coming out of his body. 

“Maybe not,” Kuroko deadpanned.

Adie laughed and they looked at her, “Let him be. He’ll figure something out.” 

 

Kagami got the ball and right away he was doubled teamed again, but it was clear that the other team had given up and was just sticking to the original game plan. This time however Kagami managed to break free from their defence and ran quickly toward the hoop. Narumi was the only one of Josei left who had some will to try to stop him as he put pressure on Kagami, Kagami smirked and jumped. 

“Huh, I didn’t think he could do that,” Adie muttered to herself as she stared at Kagami. 

“Make the shot, Kagami!” Hyuga yelled.

“Argh!” Kagami yelled as made the dunk, but he had misjudged the distance again and on the way down he fell backwards and he landed on his back just as the buzzer sounded. 

“Again?!” the bench yelled.

“But he made it this time, though!” Koganei said. 

Adie sighed and shook her head at him but her lips stretched into an amused smile. 

 

Kuroko was holding a hand out to Kagami to help him up and met his eyes calmly, but there was a happy glimmer in his eyes. 

“You’re falling over a lot today, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. 

“Shut up,” Kagami snapped but without any heat and he was smiling. 

“All right!” Riko yelled on the bench lifting her arms over her head as she cheered. The others were all on their feet and hugging slash high-fiving each other in happiness. 

Adie was leaning forward a little breathing hard, and Teppei clasped her on the shoulder with a happy smile which Adie returned easily and sincerely. 

 

Adie laughed as she joined the others in the locker room having changed in a adjourned room. She looked at the team goofing off and chatting excitedly, still high on their win. She glanced at the clock and blinked. 

“Sorry, but I have to go and pick up Teddy,” Adie said and they looked at her smiling and nodding. 

“I see,” Riko nodded. “Don’t be late tomorrow, we’re playing Shenshinkan High.” 

“I won’t!” Adie said having reached the door. She waved once more before she pushed it open and ran outside. 

She rushed out of the hall and felt herself collide with something solid as soon as she left the hall, thanks to her quick reflexes she managed to catch the person she collided with before they fell to the ground. 

Adie looked down and blinked when she saw familiar pink hair and wide pink eyes staring up at her. 

“Oh, sorry!” Adie gushed out. “Momoi-san, are you ok?” 

Adie helped her get steady before she took a step back and let go of the girl, Adie saw Momoi blink confused a couple of times. 

“I’m ok, Adie-san,” Momoi said and Adie smiled relieved not noticing the two boys standing behind Momoi watching them with an interested looks in their eyes. 

“You sure I didn’t hurt you?” Adie asked and she nodded making Adie let out a small breath in relief. 

“You seem to be in a hurry. Not going out with your team to celebrate your victory?” Adie looked away from Momoi and behind her to see the Too Captain staring at her with a small smirk when he noticed her looking at him. 

“I can’t, I have to go and pick my son up from day care,” Adie said and grimaced when she glanced at the clock. “And I am already late. I’m sorry, Momoi-san, Imayoshi-san, Sakurai-san, but I have to run. I apologize for being rude. See you later!” 

Adie waved and started to run again toward the buss stop down the street. 

 

Teppei was grinning like a loon, they had won. He couldn’t help the happy grin on his face, it had been so long since he had experienced a win in an official game. He was following the others outside when he suddenly head a familiar voice. 

“Huh, that was fast,” Teppei looked to the side and saw Imayoshi, the Captain of Too, stare off toward the street with a pensive look in his eyes. “She got fast reflexes. I didn’t think she could manage to catch you like that, Momoi-san. It happened so fast.” 

“I know,” Momoi said. Teppei wondered who they were talking about. 

“Huh? Too?!” Koganei exclaimed shocked and the three Too students looked toward them. 

“Ah, the rest of Seirin,” Imayoshi drawled. “At a more sedate pace and a lot calmer.” 

“What do you mean?” Kagami growled. “Are you trying to pick a fight?” 

Teppei smiled as he watched them. 

“We just met Adie-san,” Momoi explained calmly. “She was running out of here.” 

“Ah, I see,” Teppei said. “She had to go and pick up Teddy.”

“Couldn’t Teddy’s dad do that?” Sakurai asked causing Teppei to look over at him while wondering how much to say. The rest of the team kept silent obviously letting it be up to Teppei to decide. 

“Ah… well, Teddy-chan’s parents are dead,” Teppei said. “Adie is his godmother originally, but she adopted him a little over a year ago when his parents died.” 

“Sorry!” Sakurai looked horrified for bringing it up and bowed repeatedly as he apologized. 

“Poor Adie-san,” Momoi gasped sadly. 

“How old was Potter-san then?” Imayoshi asked with a raised brow. 

“She was still 17, a couple of months from turning 18,” Teppei said and it was clear that he wasn’t about to say anything else about it. 

 

Adie grinned when she caught the little boy who came running at her and throwing himself at her expecting to be caught. 

“Hi Teddy!” Adie grinned down at him. “Had a good day? 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed. “I played with Akira and Rio. We played basketball and…” 

Adie listened with a small smile as Teddy chatted about everything he had done that day and his two best friends, Akira and Rio. She loved listening to him talk about his day like this, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t her right to do so. It shouldn’t be her, it should be Remus and Tonks being here listening to him. They were the ones who should get these moments with Teddy. 

Adie smiled when he stopped talking and was careful to hide her inner musing for him. 

“Sounds like you had a good day,” Adie said. 

“Did you, mum? Did you win?” Teddy asked. 

“Yes, we did,” Adie laughed and ruffled his hair. 

“I knew you would!” Teddy beamed. 

“Thank you,” Adie said. “Now, let’s go and find your stuff and go home and get some dinner, ok?” 

 

When Teddy finally had gone to sleep Adie sank down on the coach and let out a deep sigh and feeling the tiredness sinking in. Teddy had been full of energy and not able to stay still ever since they got home. That meant that Adie didn’t either get to relax and she was so very tired. 

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to call Hermione. She pulled the computer over and hit the call button on Skype before waiting for Hermione to answer. It didn’t take long before she did. 

¨

“Hello,” Hermione smiled in greeting in the video chat. 

“Hi,” Adie smiled back at seeing her best friend. “How are you?” 

“Oh, we’re fine,” Hermione said and looked a little worried at her through the video. “What about you and Teddy?” 

“We’re fine,” Adie said and Hermione raised a brow. “Just tired. I had a game today and then Teddy was so full of energy and impossible to get to sleep, so I haven’t sit down before now.” 

“Ah,” Hermione said. “How did your match go?” 

“We won,” Adie grinned happily and Hermione got soft smile on her face. “108-61.” 

They talked a little longer until Adie yawned before she could stop it and Hermione chuckle amused at her friend. 

“I better get to sleep,” Adie sighed disappointed, “we have another match tomorrow and Riko will kill me if I oversleep.” 

“Who will kill you?” Ron asked becoming visible in the video-box with a large grin. 

“Aida Riko, our coach,” Adie explained. “I swear she would intimidate even Voldemort when she goes into one of her rants about training and basketball. And don’t get me started on her training…” 

Both Ron and Hermione was looking thoroughly amused by now and she blinked at them. 

“So is she as insane as Oliver?” Ron asked before getting a thoughtful look, “or you?” 

“Hey! I’m not insane!” Adie protested which caused the two to just stare at her and she huffed and crossed her arms. “Well, I guess she could give Oliver a run for her money.” 

 

The next match against Shenshinkan was won after a intense battle, but the final score was 78-61 in Seirin’s favour. Their next opponents would be Shutoku and Adie glanced over at the court next to them to see them also having won their match and was looking toward them with a determined and intense look in their eyes. Adie knew that they weren’t looking down at them at all now. She just smirked at them in challenge which a few of them returned before she turned back to her team. 

 

A frown appeared on Adie’s face as they passed a hallway on their way out of the gym and she noticed a pale dark haired teen sitting on a bench by himself. There was something off about him that caused her to feel the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. 

“I’m sorry, everyone,” Teppei suddenly said and Adie glanced to him to see him having stopped. “I forgot something. You go on ahead.” 

“Ok,” Hyuga said before turning to leave with the others while Adie stared at Teppei with a frown on her face. Teppei met her eyes and nodded with a small smile on his lips to which Adie furrowed her brows but nodded and turned to leave with the others. 

 

Adie didn’t like letting Teppei deal with the person in the shadows alone, but she trusted her friend and that he could take care of himself. She followed the others pace as they walked and stopped when they did. 

“Did Kiyoshi-senpai forget something?” Kagami asked. 

“Something like that,” Hyuga said tightly letting Adie in on the fact that he had spotted the person as well and knew who it was. She shot him a look, she was unsure about just who the person was, but she knew it wasn’t anyone good. Her mind kept telling her to go back, but her gut told her to let Teppei deal with it on his own. She had learned to listen to her gut so she kept herself from going back. 

“Does it have anything to do with the guy in the hallway?” Kagami asked surprising Adie with having spotted him. 

“You noticed?” Hyuga asked curiously. 

“Just that is was good,” Kagami answered with a small frown. Kuroko was watching them in silence but a worried look in his eyes. 

“Well, it’s nothing to hide,” Hyuga said. “In the world of middle school basketball, Teiko’s Generation of Miracles were the best. Needless to say, they’re the five prodigies whose stunning power led to three national championships. However, there were others one year older. Five talented players capable of going head-to-head with the Generation of Miracles. If they had been born in another era they may have been called the Generation of Miracles. Including Kiyoshi, the five of them are known as the Uncrowned Kings. That guy was one of them. The bad boy Hanamiya Makoto.” 

Adie fisted her hands and a scowl entered her face with a dangerous look in her eyes making them seem even greener than before.

“He’s our opponent after Shutoku, isn’t he?” Adie asked quietly surprising some of the others by her tone and they eyed her almost warily. 

“Yes,” Hyuga said looking at her closely. They heard the knuckles crack as Adie un-fisted and fisted her hands glaring at the direction where they had passed Hanamiya, it was clear to everyone there that she was holding herself off from storming over there to have a go at the basketball player that had hurt Teppei. 

“He will pay for what he did to Teppei,” Adie snarled confusing the first years, but making the second years pale a little at the anger in her voice. 

 

Teppei sighed before he opened the door to his house, the talk with Hanamiya still fresh in his mind. He didn’t want to admit it but he was a little scared about meeting him on the court again. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” a dry voice interrupted his thoughts and his head snapped up in shock to see Adie leaning against the door frame in the door from the living room. 

“What are you doing here?” Teppei asked stunned. 

“Is that how you greet your guest, Teppei?” his grandmother scolded entering the room from the kitchen. 

“Ah, sorry,” Teppei said sheepishly. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight. I thought you had gone home.” 

“I know,” Adie said still without smiling. “I decided that I wanted to see Ojiisan and Obaasan.” 

“I’m glad you did, dear,” Kiyoshi Akio said. “Now, come on. Dinner is ready.” 

 

After they had eaten Adie followed Teppei up to his room, they were so close friends and practically brother and sister that his grandparents didn’t protest. Just told them that they would watch Teddy who was looking eagerly at Haru and listening to his stories. 

“So, do you plan to tell me how your talk with Hanamiya went?” Adie finally asked when she was tired of the silence. He looked at her and sighed. 

“So you know,” he said. 

“Of course,” Adie said giving him a look. “Hyuga mentioned the name and I remembered. I wasn’t sure if I should have left you alone with him.” 

“I can take care of myself, Adie,” Teppei reminded her to which she rolled her eyes. 

“I know that, Teppei,” she said. “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry. You’re my brother, Teppei. I worry.” 

He smiled a little as he looked at her. “I see. Thank you. It went fine, he’s not become any more pleasant than last time and I will admit that I am a little worried about our match.” 

Adie knew that she was the only one he would admit that to, he wouldn’t want the others to worry about him or see him as weak. She knew he was careful to always be the strong one in the team, the one who supported the others. So she had to make sure that she was there to support him as well. 

“But I won’t lose,” Teppei declared determinedly and a wide predatory smirk on his face. 

Adie laughed a little and nodded. 

“No, you won’t,” she agreed. “Just promise me that you will remember that you have the team there to help support you. You’re not alone.” 

Teppei smiled and Adie smiled back before swatting his hand away when he ruffled her hair making him laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is done!  
> Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it.   
> Comments or reviews are welcome.


	9. Seirin vs. Shutoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

### Seirin vs. Shutoku

 

The next day found Adie in a rush, dropping Teddy off with Momoi before the match before getting to the team in time. She was a little breathless when she entered the room next to Seirin’s locker-room and changed into her jersey. She felt the excitement in her body as she changed, her hands was shaking a little but not because of nerves. No, because she was excited about the game and playing against Shutoku. 

She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the team, she walked to the bench and sat down next to Teppei who smiled at her. Riko was standing in front with the whiteboard ready and the game plans she and Adie had worked on up. 

After they had gone over the plans they walked out and reached the court at the same time as the Shutoku players, they eyes each other with challenging looks or smirks. She noticed the determined look on Midorima’s face as he stared at Kagami. 

The sound of exploding applause met them as they entered the court, showing how much people were looking forward to their match. Adie ignored it as she walked to the bench with the others getting ready for the match. 

“Kagami-kun, did you notice the face of Midorima as we walked in?” Adie heard Kuroko ask and looked up to glance at the two first year. She saw Kagami looking toward Midorima with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Yes, he looks like a completely different guy,” Kagami said getting a hard look on his face. 

“The members of the Generation of Miracles we have played until now were undefeated and intelligent. They say some defeats are meaningful and losing makes you stronger.” Teppei said at the same time as he was tying his shoes and sat up looking seriously at Kuroko and Kagami. “Do you understand what that means?”

There were no answers. 

“For living creatures, victory is life, and defeat is death,” Teppei said. “It’s an extreme example, but humans retain that instinct. Those who knows the terror of defeat hunger for victory.” 

Adie didn’t say anything as a dark look entered her eyes, what Teppei talked about was true and it had been very true in another aspect of her life as well. Yet, that was memories she didn’t want to remember tonight, but she felt the familiar rush of memories hit her. She fisted her hands, her knuckles whitening. Defeat means… death. She could feel the gym slipping farther away, it was like she suddenly was back at Hogwarts and under attack again, she could almost see the lifeless bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks lying around her… and so many others…

“-die-san? Adie-san?” a voice almost broke through the mist of memories before a hand grabbed her shoulder and she couldn’t control the flinch and tensed as the hand let go immediately. Her eyes snapped to Izuki and Teppei who looked at her with worried eyes, they were both right in front of her. “Are you alright, Adie-san?” Izuki asked concerned. “You suddenly went all white.” 

Adie stared at the two for a moment concentrating on breathing in and out a couple of times, a technique she had learned after the war to control her panic attacks. Right, she wasn’t back at Hogwarts, she was in Tokyo. She was in a gym getting ready to play basketball. He wasn’t here… she was safe, and so was the others. She blinked breaking the staring contest with the other two Seirin members. 

“Sorry,” Adie said pulling a hand over her face. She accepted the bottle of water from Mitobe and drank greedily from it before splashing a little on her face to calm down. The cool water felt good against her slightly clam skin.

She noticed the others still staring at her looking worried. She must have been deeper in a flashback than she thought. She got up to her feet, noticing that her legs felt a little shaky but she didn’t shake. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she bowed slightly. “I’m fine, so don’t worry.” 

“Don’t worry…” Teppei started narrowing his eyes as he looked at her, she could see the worry and fear in his eyes. “Adie, you didn’t respond to us in almost two minutes. We called your name dozens of times… and you got so white I thought you would pass out.” 

“I’m fine, Teppei,” Adie said firmly grabbing a towel and drying her face. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I am fine. And we have a match.” 

“Are you ready to play?” Riko asked worried. 

“Yes,” Adie said. 

Teppei looked at her longer than the others and she met his eyes, he had a unreadable look in his eyes she noticed. He sighed and nodded shortly to her before looking away. 

 

Adie lined up with the others and she felt the tension and anticipation heavily in the air from both teams. It was clear that they all looked at the others as challengers, and she knew no one would be underestimating anyone in this match. 

The match proved to start aggressively, no one wanted to give the other the chance to pull away or get the pace in their favour. While Teppei won the first ball, they lost the ball in the next move only to have Midorima being stopped by Kagami. 

The match continued to sway back and forth, with a lot of one on ones between the green haired Shutoku Ace and the red haired Seirin Ace, but Adie felt a little unsettled when Midorima didn’t seem to be stressed or try to do something new. 

“I have no new skill,” Adie heard Midorima tell Kagami, a superior look on his face, “I have only been doing endurance training. Even if you’re a bad match up for me, don’t underestimate me!”

She felt her eyes widened, it was a simple but straight forward strategy but a good one. She felt like hitting herself for not picking up on it before. Adie glanced to Riko and saw that she too had worked it out, if the wide eyes were anything to go by. 

Midorima would simply just continue to shoot until Kagami couldn’t jump anymore. 

 

Adie stole the ball from Miyaji and spun around Otsubo with an easy fake before she crunched down and released the ball as she jumped, the ball swept through the air quickly and hard falling through the net scoring and putting them in lead for the first time in the match. 

Their trouble wasn’t over though, as Takao had managed to lock Kuroko down. Causing him to be unable to pass the ball to them as he normally did, and they had to work harder to make up for the lack of misdirection. Adie knew however that Kuroko would figure it out. 

“Stop him!” Adie suddenly yelled, but it was too late. Midorima passed the ball to Otsubo who scored since all their defence was on Midorima, and they were to late to react to Adie’s warning. 

Seirin was looking on Midorima shocked, he passed the ball instead of scoring himself, that was unexpected and unprecedented. Adie panted harshly as she swept away the sweat from her forehead. 

“This is tough,” Adie commented and Kuroko looked at him. “He’s a team player now. He was easier to predict before when we knew he would shoot, but if he’s also relying on his team…it just got harder.” 

The others nodded and got determined looks in their eyes as they stared at Midorima. 

“We’re just in a bit of a pinch,” Teppei said. “That’s all. It’s not over yet.” 

Kuroko was benched for now since Takao was locking him and they couldn’t use his misdirection. 

 

¨

Adie knew that even if they couldn’t stop Shutoku they couldn’t stop them either, so Shutoku couldn’t pull too far ahead of them. She knew they just had to hang on and score as much as they could for now. She told the others this and they nodded and agreed with her. She noticed the looks she got from Otsubo, but ignored it. 

Adie head Takao wonder if this was their new style, but Otsubo corrected him still looking at Adie. 

“It’s more like they’re back,” he said. 

“Back?” Takao asked confused. 

“Seirin’s style is offensive team basketball,” Otsubo said. “It was even faster last year with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi and Hyuga the star of the inside and the outside. Scoring with the speed and passing of all five players…and now they have Potter-san as well. She’s fast. It’s a run-and-gun speed basketball. This is their true form.”

 

Adie excused herself at the end of the break, saying she had to check on Teddy and Riko nodded in understanding. Adie made her way through the empty hallway until she reached the area for the spectators. 

“Mum!” she heard Teddy yell and she smiled. 

“Hi Teddy,” she said catching him as he ran at her, she hugged him before settling him on her waist and looked at his beaming face. “Everything ok?” 

“Yes! I have so much fun with Momoi-nee-chan and Kise-nii-chan!” Teddy said excitedly. Adie raised a brow and looked behind Teddy for the first time and saw the tall blond Kaijo player standing next to Momoi with a wide grin on his face. He waved cheerfully at her. 

“Hi Potter-san,” he said. “I didn’t know you were a basketball player!” 

“Kise-kun,” Adie said nodding to him. 

“You’re good,” Kise said and she saw the considering look in his eyes. 

“Mum, will Tetsuya-nii-chan be ok?” Teddy asked and Adie looked down at him. 

“Of course,” she said. “He’ll figure it out, Teddy.” 

Teddy looked relieved and nodded. She had to go back then and told them she would see them after the match. 

 

The second quarter started as the first ended, both team going on full throttle. They managed to stop Shutoku from pulling ahead, thanks to Adie’s quick thinking and how she read the game. 

“Member change, Seirin!” the referee suddenly yelled and she saw Kuroko standing ready at the line pulling at the black sweatband on his wrist with a resolute look in his blue eyes. She walked to the line and hit her fist against his and smiled. 

“Go, show them what you’ve got,” Adie smirked at him and he nodded ceremoniously as he entered the court. 

“Thank you, Furihata-kun,” Adie smiled at the first year who smiled back but blushed a little as he handed her a towel and a bottle of water. She sat down next to Izuki and Riko, as she sat down she saw the apprehension from the Shutoku players as they stared at Kuroko. 

“Please,” Tsuchiba said. 

“Change the flow of the game,” Furihata begged on the bench. Adie looked at him for a second before she smiled a little. 

“That and this game is different,” Takao’s voice drifted over to the bench as he walked over to mark Kuroko. “We’ve been waiting on you, Kuroko!” 

 

“Are you ready, Kuroko?” Hyuga asked him as Kuroko adjusted his black wristband. 

“Hai,” Kuroko said. 

“Of course he is,” Kagami said and patted him on the back with such force that he had to take a few steps to stay balanced. 

“They’re putting him in now?” Miyagi asked. “I thought his mis-whatever didn’t work anymore?” 

“They’re not that desperate, are they?” Kimura frowned. 

“If anything it the opposite,” Midorima interrupted them and they turned to see him pushing up his glasses. “He wouldn’t be coming onto the court now without something up his sleeve. He must have something.” 

The rest of the Shutoku team all narrowed their eyes at that. 

The score was 71-76 with Shutoku in the lead. 

 

“That’s it,” Adie smirked as she saw the look in Kuroko’s eyes, and the calm that seemed to pour out of him. Takao who was marking him looked a little wary, but not overly concerned. She didn’t noticed Furihata and Kawahara look at her with a curious look while she leaned forward on the bench. She had told Kuroko to wait a little before using the new trick he could do, let them relax a little before putting them on edge again. It was all about mental warfare now, and they had to shake Shutoku. 

“As always Takao is all over Kuroko,” Koganei observed at the bench. 

“But they can’t stop him now,” Riko said her arms crossed and a confident smile on her lips. “He developed this style to defeat the Generation of Miracles.” 

 

Adie watched attentively as the match continued, she was careful to observe everything and make notes and whispered to Riko where they should change tactics. She grinned when she saw Kuroko’s aura change and suddenly he slipped past Takao, who was hindered from following him by Kagami forming a screen, and stop in front of Midorima clearly stunning the other Miracle player. 

“No way!” Adie heard Takao gasp on the court. “He’s taking on Midorima?” 

“Kuroko!” Teppei yelled and threw the ball to the shadow who caught the ball. 

Adie sat on the edge of her seat as she watched, never taking her eyes off Kuroko or Midorima, who looked stunned. She knew he was wondering what Kuroko had planned, since he was well aware that the misdirection didn’t work when Kuroko was holding the ball. 

“This doesn’t look good,” Miyagi realised. “Watch out, Midorima!” 

“Sorry, it’s not like that,” Kagami smirked making Takao look at him wondering what they were planning. “It’s not about speed or skill. Only Kuroko can pull off…” 

Midorima was in his defence position and was not taking his eyes off Kuroko for even one second. It was slow and fast at the same time, one second Midorima was looking at Kuroko and watching the ball and the next Kuroko was gone. 

“…the vanishing drive!” Kuroko was passed Midorima and on his way toward the goal all on his own when Otsubo was there to mark him and Kuroko passed the ball to Teppei who dunked the ball. 

Midorima was looking startled and Kuroko was meeting his eyes determinedly. 

Kimura forged forward and shot but it hit the edge of the basket and bounced off. Izuki caught the ball and threw it to Kuroko who managed to get passed Takao the same way as he did Midorima and then passed the ball to Hyuga who scored a three-pointer. 

“Let’s keep calm!” Miyagi yelled and threw the ball to Takao, but Kuroko stole it and threw it to Hyuga who scored another three-pointer tying their score just as the third quarter ended. 

“Interesting,” Midorima said as he met Kuroko’s eyes. 

 

Stunned silence filled the court after the referee signalled the end of the match, and they stared at the board where large red numbers blinked: 104-104. A tie. Since it was the preliminaries there wouldn’t be any extra half to declare a winner. 

The entire Seirin team seemed to snap out at it at the same time as they rushed forward to where Teppei sat staring up at them a little warily. 

“Kiyoshi!” Kagami and Hyuga yelled and Teppei blinked startled at them. 

“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to blame me so much,” he said a little forlornly making Adie sigh and shake her head before slapping him behind his head at his stupidity. 

“Blame you?” Hyuga asked confused. “Those were high-fives.” 

Teppei rubbed the back of his head as he stared up at Adie who raised a brow at him, silently challenging him making him grin and get up. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Hyuga snapped annoyed, “we only got this far because of you.” 

“That’s right,” Kagami said. “We didn’t lose."

Kuroko nodded, “I have no regrets.” 

Adie glanced at Kuroko and saw the small smile on his face and he seemed happy, finally an expression on his face. 

“You’re right,” Teppei admitted with a smile. 

“Of course we are,” Adie snorted. “Thinking we would be attacking you over something like that…” 

“Well, you did kind of slap him,” Izuki pointed out. 

“That was because he was being an idiot,” Adie deadpanned, causing the others to look at her in worry. She just smirked. 

 

“Kagami,” Midorima said and they turned to see Shutoku standing behind them. Midorima looked seriously at Kagami. “Surely you’re not satisfied with this?” 

“Of course not,” Kagami answered. “We’ll settle things later.” 

“There will be no ties at the Winter Cup,” Takao said looking at Kuroko. “Let’s settle things then.” 

“I couldn’t ask for more,” Kuroko answered. 

Adie snorted amused as she watched them. 

“You got yourself a rival, huh?” Adie asked Kuroko who smiled a little but otherwise didn’t show any emotion. 

 

“Good game, Adie-chan,” Nakatani smiled and Adie grinned at the Shutoku coach after they had the line-up. 

“Thank you,” Adie said. “Did Daichi-chan come?” 

“Yes, he’s in the stands,” Nakatani smiled and they talked a little more before Adie was called back to her team who was going back to the locker room. 

 

Adie smiled as a sleeping Teddy was clutching on her back, she was on her way to leave when she saw Kagami standing outside the locker room. His eyes wide and body tense. She frowned worried when she heard Teppei’s annoyed voice filtering out of the locker room. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Even if it destroys my knees I’m going to play!” Teppei said. 

Adie sighed. 

“Kagami-kun,” Adie said and Kagami turned to look at her. “You better not disturb them. Let Hyuga talk with Teppei on his own, ok?” 

“Hai, Adie-senpai,” Kagami said. Adie hesitated for a moment. 

“The next game…Teppei will need our support and strength, so be sure to be ready for the game, ok?” Adie said seriously before patting Kagami on the arm. “Have a good night, Kagami.” 

“Ok,” Kagami said though it was clear he didn’t understand just why Adie was so worried. “Good night.”

 

Adie felt a little restless when she finally arrived home, and nerves about the next day filled her. That match worried her more than she liked to admit, and she wished she could keep Teppei out of the match. 

“You want to go out and play some basket, Teddy?” Adie asked her son who immediately beamed and nodded so much she worried he would hurt himself. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Teddy said quickly making Adie laugh.

Walking out on the building with Teddy’s hand in hers she could feel herself relax a little and she knew this was what she needed. Some time with her son, she did feel guilty about all the training she did and felt like she was neglecting him too much some times. 

“Are you going out with your mum, Teddy-chan?” Takashi asked when they passed the old man who was standing by the door. 

“Yes, we’re going to play basketball!” Teddy said excitedly. “Mum’s really good and she’s going to teach me!” 

“I see,” Takashi smiled. “That sounds like fun.” 

Teddy nodded and waved at the old man. 

Adie passed the ball to Teddy making sure it was the right height for him to catch and he passed it back to her, she had to run after it a little but not much. They did this sometimes before she showed him how to dribble the ball and watched as he practiced his dribbling. She laughed and smiled proudly at his attempts. He looked so adorable, having stuck out his tongue and seemed to be biting lightly down on it in concentration. 

Getting her mobile out of her pocket she quickly snapped a few picture of him as he dribbled, and was actually able to get one when he managed to keep control of the ball and his face lit up in satisfaction and pure joy. 

“Mum! Look! I did it!” He cheered. 

“You did, Teddy! I’m so proud of you!” Adie smiled. 

“I want to score!” Teddy declared looking at the large basketball hoop. 

“Okay,” Adie said and walked up to him. she might need to get a child seized basketball hoop for him because this one was much too big for a three-year-old. She picked him up and lifted him higher so he was closer to the hoop. “Shoot, Teddy!” 

“Okay!” Teddy said and shot the ball and they waited eagerly until the ball went through the hoop. “I scored!”

“You did!” Adie cheered. 

 

Akashi Seijuro enjoyed the silence as he walked along the pathway toward the apartment complex his father had set up an apartment for him when he was in Tokyo. He had decided to walk a little and asked the driver to let him out a block away, he wasn’t sure why he did, but he felt the need to move. Besides, it wasn’t like there was anyone waiting for him at the apartment. 

The sound of laughter and loud, excited cheers met him as he neared the apartment building. His heterochromatic eyes took in the scene between the little boy with the light brown hair he had seen once before with an older teen with raven black hair that was messy, she was a little over average height and was wearing a shirt that showed her muscled arms even if it was fall and the air was a little colder than normal. 

Turning his eyes away he continued toward the building, he needed to get inside and make the call his dad had told him to make. The paperwork for the company was waiting, and if he didn’t rapport in the result of the meeting he had just been too he was going to hear his dad complain.

So lost in his thoughts he was taken by complete surprise when something hard hit him in the back of the head. He took a small step forward as a hand reached for the sore spot on the back of his head. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr!” A child’s voice sounded and Akashi turned to glare at the kid but the wide amber eyes staring at him with a trembling lip had his glare disappear before he even realised it. “I didn’t mean to hit you.” 

“Are you ok?” the teenage girl with him asked and Akashi looked over at her too see her emerald green eyes looking at him worried. “I’ve told Teddy to be careful of where he throws the ball, but I’m afraid he got a little carried away.” 

Her hand rested on the little boy’s head. 

“I’m fine,” Akashi said coolly. 

“Are you sure?” Teddy asked staring at him, his hands pressed together. “I really am sorry.” 

Akashi nodded as he watched the boy. 

“It’s fine,” Akashi said. “Do you like basketball?” 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed. “I’m not very good yet, but I will be one day!” 

“I’m sure,” Akashi said. 

“Thank you,” the girl said politely. “And I’m sorry again for Teddy hitting you with the ball.” 

“No harm done,” Akashi said and turned. 

“Do you want to play with me?” Teddy asked making Akashi stop and turn back to them. He saw the girl look between him and Teddy with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Play?” Akashi repeated slightly lost. He hadn’t expected the question and blinked. Teddy was now suddenly at his side and had taken his hand and was pulling at it. 

“Yes, play basketball,” Teddy said. 

“Teddy,” the girl said. “Perhaps he is busy, do not nag at him. I’m sorry, if you don’t want to feel free to say no.” 

“I’m…not busy,” Akashi found himself saying. The thought of going up to the apartment and doing paperwork did not seem alluring at all now. 

“Come on!” Teddy said with a grin. 

 

Adie shook her head slightly as her son pulled the teen with him closer to the hoop and pick up the ball again. 

“I’m Teddy,” her little boy smiled at the teen who looked a little lost on how to handle the little bundle of energy and cheery smile. 

“Akashi Seijuro,” the teen said and Adie felt her eyes widen as she looked at him. Akashi Seijuro? Wasn’t that the name Kuroko had used talking about his Captain for Teiko? The Captain of the Generation of Miracle? 

“Adeline Potter,” Adie managed to say when his heterochromatic eyes turned to her. “Nice to meet you.” 

She felt his analysing eyes on her but she forced herself to be calm and push her thoughts about him and the Generation of Miracles out of her mind for now. 

 

Adie picked up Teddy and held him up toward the hoop and waited for him to throw the ball through the basket. He cheered when he made the shot and Adie laughed with him. She twirled them around on the court before throwing him into the air and easily catching him again. 

When she placed Teddy back down on the ground she glanced over at Akashi and saw him staring at them with a strange look in his eyes, and there was a small, almost invisible smile on his face. What was he thinking? Adie wondered distractedly as she felt a little stunned seeing the smile. 

Teddy threw the ball to Akashi who caught it and bounced it a couple of times with Teddy trying to steal the ball back. Adie fell back just watching them, she smiled a little when she heard Teddy’s cheerful laugh when he almost managed to get the ball. 

Adie wasn’t sure how it started, but suddenly she found herself playing one on one against Akashi. Teddy had sat down on the side of the court exhausted. Adie bent down slightly as she bounced the ball close to her body. She moved the ball between her hands, and saw the momentarily flash of surprise in his eyes when he saw how she played. 

Stepping to the side she almost made it passed him, but he caught up to her and they continued this dance for a while. He smirked as he watched her closely, almost like he had found a new challenge. 

Akashi won, but he looked at her with a unreadable look in his eyes. Adie arched a brow at him until he smirked.

“You’re good,” he said. 

“So are you,” she said back stretching. “Oh, coach’s going to kill me…” 

He raised a brow as he stared at her.

“I wasn’t supposed to play tonight,” she admitted a little sheepishly. “I just couldn’t relax when I got home with Teddy, so I thought a little fun playing with Teddy was just what I needed.” 

Akashi shook his head, but smiled a little. 

“Are you babysitting?” he asked not sure why he was interested. 

Adie looked to Teddy before looking back at him with a look he wasn’t sure what meant. 

“No,” she said. “He’s my son.” 

“Son?” Akashi couldn’t hide the surprise he felt, and disappointment… why did he feel disappointed that she had a son? 

“Adopted, but yes,” Adie said unaware of the inner thoughts of Akashi. 

“You’re very good, Akashi-nii-san!” Teddy interrupted them as he came running to them and threw his arms around Akashi’s legs. Startled Akashi looked down to see the little boy staring up at him with large eyes and an even larger smile. “Can you play with us another time as well?” 

“Maybe,” Akashi said. “If I’m in town when you’re going to play.” 

“Oh… don’t you live here?” Teddy asked. 

“Only sometimes,” Akashi said. “I live in Kyoto.” 

“Well, your always welcome to join us,” Adie smiled a little. “It was fun playing you, even if Riko’s going to kill me tomorrow for not being completely rested against our match against Kirisaki Daiichi.” 

“I wasn’t aware that they had a girls’ team,” Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Only a boys’ team and they’re playing…” 

“Seirin tomorrow, yes,” Adie said. “I’m on Seirin. I play with an old teammate of yours, I believe. Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Akashi stilled as he stared at her. She played on Seirin? He noticed how she looked at him, like she was trying to see if she was right in her assumption. She was good, he had to admit that, and for her to have joined Seirin… they would be stronger because of it. He was also aware that he had not seen her entire strength, yet. 

“Interesting,” Akashi said. “To bad I’m forced to get back to Kyoto tomorrow. Or I would have stopped by to see your match.” 

Adie shot him a smile as she leaned down to pick up Teddy, who placed his small arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“I’ll see you in Winter Cup,” Adie smirked. “We’ll make it there.” 

Akashi wouldn’t admit it, but he was looking forward to that. 

 

Adie sat on the sofa with a cup of tea later that night, Teddy already sleeping and she had a few minutes to herself. Her mind drifted back to Akashi Seijuro. Based on the little Kuroko had said on him and what she had heard from others about the ruthless and cold Captain of the Generation of Miracles, the young man she had met was not what she had been expecting. Yes, there was a certain coldness to him, but underneath it was a lonely boy who just wanted to be seen. She was curious about that boy. Just who was he if he got a chance to break out of the masks he had placed on himself? Seeing him with Teddy gave her an idea of who he was, and she wanted to see more of that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, what do you think?   
> I know Akashi seems very out of character. I always thought that he must be very lonely living like he does. His mum is gone and his dad is more interesting in the buisness and winning. He keeps his friends at a distance, especially after what happened during their second year at Teiko. I will get back to that later. Don't want to spoil it here. So, I wanted Adie to see another part of him. Adie is familiar with being lonely and recognises it in him. I can picture her wanting to help him and make him less lonely and help him stop pushing the others away from him. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> Please, leave a review or a comment. I'll try to update soon!


	10. Seirin vs. Kirisaki Daiichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

### Seirin vs. Kirisaki Daiichi 

 

The next day Adie woke up wide awake and feeling slightly apprehensive, it was like a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin only she actually felt safer playing Slytherin than Kirisaki Daiichi. Who would have thought? If she told Ron this, he wouldn’t believe her. She snorted. 

She sighed and pushed herself out of bed and glanced at the clock. She still had some time before she had to wake up Teddy and get him ready for day care. She jumped in the shower before getting dressed and walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her and Teddy. 

“Teddy,” Adie said gently nudging the little boy so he woke up. “It’s morning and time to wake up.” 

“Don’t want to,” Teddy mumbled turning around in the bed burying deeper under the covers. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Adie tried but he just burrowed into the covers. She sighed. Some mornings was harder than others to wake him up. “Oh, well… I guess I will have to eat all those eggs by myself then and even drink all that juice… Since Teddy don’t want anything before day care.” 

She noticed Teddy barely opening a eye and she hid her smirk. 

“Or maybe… the tickle monster have to make a visit to little boys who doesn’t want to wake up,” Adie gasped dramatically and she definitely heard a small giggle now as she leaned over Teddy and started to tickle him. He laughed and his eyes flew open as he trashed trying to escape from her grasp. 

“Muuum…” Teddy whined breathlessly in between laughs. “That’s cheating!” 

“No, it isn’t,” Adie smirked. She paused her tickling. “Do you give up?” 

“Yeah, I’m awake now,” Teddy said and she smiled at his shining eyes. 

“Good,” Adie said and got off the bed and chuckled as he followed her. 

 

“Hi, Adie-san,” Furihata greeted when she jogged up to them in the gym ready for the warm ups. She smiled at the nervous first year and greeted him back. “Is Teddy-chan with you today?” 

“No, I didn’t think today's match was a good match for him to watch,” Adie said her eyes shadowing a little as she glanced over to the other side where Kirisaki Daiichi was warming up. Her eyes quickly zeroed in on one Hanamiya Makoto who was looking calm and nonchalant as well as having a smug air around him that she really wanted to crush. His dark shoulder length hair framed his pale face and his greyish brown eyes were watching Teppei with an arrogant and sly smirk on his lips. “It’s going to be a brutal game and I don’t think Teddy should see it.”

Furihata swallowed and nodded as he looked at the second years who all seemed tense and extra fired up. Hyuga kept missing his shots, the others had hard looks in their eyes and Adie could tell that Kuroko and Kagami was now aware of the meaning of the game and what Hanamiya had done to Teppei. They kept glaring at the uncrowned King from Kirisaki Daiichi. 

 

“Well, well,” Hanamiya drawled and Adie met his cold dark eyes with an expressionless look in hers. He let his eyes drag over her body and she repressed the need to shiver as he clearly checked her out. “The rumors were true. A girl is playing on Seirin.” 

“Obviously,” Adie deadpanned in perfect Snape manner. 

“How far they have fallen to let a girl on their team… are you their bitch perhaps?” 

Hanamiya asked with a leer and she narrowed her eyes. She heard someone growl angrily in the background. She fisted her hands but she kept from hitting him only because it would get her in trouble with the referees. 

“You don’t scare me, Hanamiya Makoto,” Adie said deceivingly calm. “You’re not scary and your crude words don’t do anything to me. Know this, brat, we will win. We will defeat you and nothing you do will change that.” 

She let some of her power leek out and Hanamiya actually looked a little worried before he quickly hid it. He sneered and walked back over to his team. 

Adie looked to see Teppei glaring at Hanamiya and she saw Hyuga holding Kagami back while even Kuroko was glaring. 

“It’s fine, Teppei,” Adie said placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. “We’ll win. We will show them through our basketball that we are better.” 

 

Adie passed the ball to Kuroko who held it, she saw the realisation on Hanamiya’s eyes as Kuroko challenged Itsuki the centre of Kirisaki Daiichi and passed him with his vanishing drive and passed the ball over the Shooting Guard Hiroshi in an alley-oop to Teppei who scored the game’s first point. 

Adie grinned as she saw Teppei clasp Kuroko on the back a little too hard and Kuroko had to take a step forward to keep his balance. Teppei looked a little sheepish but he smiled all the same. 

Adie gritted her teeth as she watched the rough play from the Kirisaki Daiichi players, they were trying to injure them and barely hid it. She looked at the referees and narrowed her eyes. Were they blind? This match reminded him of the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch matches during her time at school, and even they had more respect than this. Or, at least for the most part…there were some aspects of trying to injure the other players, especially from the Slytherin side. 

“Calm down, Kagami,” Adie told him sternly. “Don’t let him get you worked up!” 

Adie frowned at herself in annoyance. She should have been able to stop Hanamiya from scoring. She had been distracted for a second to long and that was all the other player needed to get passed her to score. Adie looked over at Teppei when he heard him yell and knew she had missed something given the angry glare Teppei was giving Hanamiya. 

“I will defeat you!” Teppei swore.

Adie hid a grimace as a pointy elbow hit her ribcage and she could feel a bruise forming, yet she pushed back and managed to get in front of the Kirisaki Daiichi player and steal the ball from him. She passed to Kagami who scored. 

 

“What’s the referee doing?! Is he blind?!” Kise asked angrily as he glared down at the court where the Seirin players was hit and kicked at every chance. 

“They’re doing it so the ref can’t see,” Kasamatsu said grimly. “It’s an impressive skill to have.” 

“TH’Y SH’LD PR’CTICE NO’ALLY IN ST’AD OF IMPR’ING TH’T SK’LL!!” Hayakawa yelled angrily fisting his hands while looking rather scary. 

“I agree even if I didn’t understand what he just said,” Kise said. 

“We would be fine, but it’s a rough game for a team like Seirin that has barely enough players,” Kasamatsu said.

“Either way, it’s not a game that makes you feel good to watch,” Moriyama said.

 

Kagami was roughly and harshly screened out and you could see the temper snap as he was about to hit Kazuya who looked to be waiting for something like this when he suddenly fell flat on the ground making the others blink. 

“Ow! That hurt!” Kagami complained as he got back up and turned to see Kuroko standing behind him. 

“What were you trying to do?” Kuroko asked impassively but a hard look was in his eyes.

“What…” Kagami started. 

“Are you trying to ruin everything in your anger?” Kuroko snapped. “I’m angry too. But hitting them isn’t what we should be doing for the upperclassmen. We should be beating them in basketball.” 

Kagami was staring at him for a moment before he let out a small breath, “You’re right. Sorry.” 

 

Riko hit Kagami when they took the time out making the others look at him in sympathy for being at the end of Riko’s short temper. No one interfered though. They didn’t want her to turn her anger at them, thank you very much! 

“Can you get me something cold?” Hyuga asked Furihata who nodded. 

Teppei eyed Hyuga and his bruised elbow with a unreadable look in his eyes, he didn’t speak for a moment before looking over at Adie who was feeling her ribs gently trying to hide the grimace. 

“Kagami,” Teppei said. “Attack from the outside when we’re on offence. You don’t need to get the rebound on defence either.” 

“What?” 

“I’ll play on the inside myself,” Teppei stated. 

The others stared at him shocked and slightly horrified, while Adie was looking at him with narrowed eyes. She didn’t say anything though, but she decided that she was going to keep an eye on him and on Hanamiya Makoto. She really didn’t like the way they played. It was even worse than the Slytherin’s. 

Hyuga and Riko both protested but Teppei wouldn’t listen to them. 

“I’m sorry, Riko. This is what I came back to do. If you sub me out now, Riko,” Teppei paused a little and looked up to meet her eyes. “I will hate you for the rest of my life.” 

Adie clenched his fists as he saw the hurt in Riko’s eyes and the stubborn set in Teppei’s jaw. Teppei stood up. 

“Now, let’s have some fun,” Teppei said.

 

Teppei did as he said and kept fighting on the inside by himself, but Adie made sure to keep her eyes on Hanamiya. She knew the that Teppei needed to do this, to feel like he protected them all. She just didn’t want to see Teppei get hurt because of it. So she decided that she was going to protect Teppei back. She was going to stop Hanamiya when he decided to strike.

 

“Amazing,” Momoi said awed at the sight of Teppei fighting. 

“He’s holding down the inside by himself on offense and defence,” Imayoshi said.

“Not bad,” Aomine said looking a little impressed despite himself. 

 

The score was 23-26 with Seirin in the lead and Adie looked closer at Teppei and saw the bruised skin on his arms and legs, he was breathing heavier and the sweat was pouring off him. 

“Can we really keep doing this?” Kagami wondered worried bringing Adie’s attention to him and she saw that he and Kuroko was both looking at Teppei worried. 

“Of course not!” Hyuga yelled furiously. “GIVE ME THE BALL!” 

Hyuga missed yet another shot and Adie frowned at him. 

“Don’t get to excited, Hyuga!” Adie told him.

“What are you talking about ?!” Hyuga snapped angrily. 

Kuroko stole the ball and Kagami picked it up and ran toward the basket. He charged forward and player number 10 Kazuya fell to the ground and the referee blew his whistle. 

“Charging. White, nr 10!” the ref yelled. 

“That idiot,” Izuki muttered on the bench. 

“Pay more attention to your surroundings,” Teppei said as he clasped Kagami’s head. “Adie was open. We should play our own way.”

 

“If you want to die so badly, die,” Hanamiya muttered under his breath. It was said so quietly that most didn’t hear it, but Adie did. She snapped her eyes over at the Captain slash coach for the Kirisaki Daiichi and saw the dark look in his half-lidded eyes. His fingers were ready to snap as his eyes were locked on Teppei. 

Adie could probably thank her experience from the war and her years at Hogwarts for being able to move across the court. It was like slow motion, she knew where everyone was on the court. Her team and the other, she moved passed Kagami and Kuroko and was almost with Teppei when she heard the faint snap of fingers and saw the number 7, Kojiro Furuhashi falling backward seemingly on accident but if you locked closer you saw the elbow that was ready and deliberately aiming for the player who was behind and under him that happened to be Teppei. 

Adie lunged forward and just managed to push Teppei out of harms way, she knew he would land harshly on the floor but he wouldn’t get the intentional hit from Kojiro. She wasn’t fast enough however to dodge the hit herself as she felt the elbow hit her head and she crashed down on the floor. She felt the heavy weight of the player on top of her and she could tell he was making himself heavier on purpose before he rolled off her. A soft grunt of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. 

Teppei froze when he saw the elbow from Kojiro getting closer and all he could think was that he was going to be hit. He couldn’t close his eyes as he prepared for the hit when he suddenly was hit from an unexpected side and he fell to the ground but not as hard as he expected. 

A quite grunt of pain made him look up and behind him and he froze and eyes went wide when he saw Adie lying on the ground with Kojiro over her and his elbow over Adie’s forehead. 

“Adie-san!” the Seirin players yelled as one. 

“Adie!” Teppei sounded horrified and he crawled over to his friend and Kojiro rolled off and got up without looking at them. All carefree and nonchalant, but the others didn’t care about him right now. 

 

“That’s terrible!” Kise exclaimed horrified as he stared down at the court worried. 

“This is no joke!” Kasamatsu said frowning worried and grimly down at the court.

Momoi gasped and her hands snapped up to her mouth covering it as she stared wide eyed at Adie who was lying unmoving on the court. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched. 

“She pushed Kiyoshi out of the way…” Imayoshi said his eyes opening a little in shock. “She moved so fast…” 

“…” Aomine scowled. 

 

“Adie!” Adie heard Teppei’s frantic calls and forced her eyes open. She blinked a few times trying to get the gym into focus again. Teppei was hovering over her and looking at her with such wide and worried brown eyes that clearly shower her how scared he was. She smiled a little trying to calm him down and show that she was okay. 

She rolled over and pushed herself up to her knees ignoring the hands trying to get her to keep lying down, she felt dizzy and her head hurt, but she ignored it and got back to her feet not showing any of her pain on her face. This wasn’t the worst injury she’d had after all. She turned to face the Kirisaki Daiichi players and spotted the shocked expressions on their faces as she met their captain’s narrow eyes. 

“You might try to injure Teppei and my team but you should know,” Adie said quietly but her voice carried over the gym. “I will not let you do as you wish. You are not scary nor are you anything but a bully who thrives on causing pain to others. I am not scared of you nor of your team. Unlike you, I can be dangerous and scary. You do not want to make me mad, Hanamiya Makoto.” 

 

Adie hid the wince as Riko pressed a cloth against her head trying to stop the blood, she smiled at Riko when she saw the worried look in her eyes. Adie noticed when Riko noticed her scar as she hesitated her movement. 

“That’s a unique scar you have there,” Riko commented making the others look over at them. 

“Yeah, I know,” Adie said blankly and something in her voice must have told the others to not push it. 

“Why?” Teppei asked quietly after a few moments and Adie looked over at him with a unreadable look on her face. It was impossible to see what she was thinking. “Why did you do that? I told you to let me handle it!” 

“You’re an idiot,” Adie said bluntly and Teppei scowled and set his jaw. 

“What?” Teppei said glaring at Adie who glared right back. The tension between them was high and the others looked at them worriedly. They had never seen the two glare at each other before, they had been close from the moment Adie got there. 

Adie broke away and walked over to the free bench and sat down, leaving Teppei on the other bench and pressing cold compressors on his bruises and sore muscles. The others asked Teppei if he was ok and he smiled and assured them that he was, but the smile was a little tenser than normal but no one questioned it. 

Adie followed Riko with her eyes as she stopped in front of Teppei and looked at him, she saw the worry and slight fear in her eyes as she scanned him and Adie knew she was judging his injuries and probably remembering back to his words from before the match going by the hesitation in her eyes. 

Kagami threw himself down on the bench next to Kuroko with a loud grunt. 

“Damn it,” Kagami swore. “I’m so angry!” 

“You shouldn’t break things,” Kuroko said his voice impassive like normal. 

“Shut up! I know that,” Kagami snapped. “Anyway, I’m amazed you’re so cal-“ 

He broke off his sentence when he looked over at Kuroko and saw the angry glower on his face and the look in his eyes that promised pain and revenge. 

 

“We’re in trouble,” Adie muttered to herself as she breathed hard watching Izuki leaning over the bench. Every time they passed one of the Kirisaki Daiichi players stole the ball. They had been trapped in a spider web. Now in the break before the last quarter they needed a new tactic. 

“They’ve predicted how we’re going to play,” Adie said. “They know our passes and what we’re going to do.”

Everyone was silent as they were lost in their own thoughts and didn’t respond to Adie, not that she expected them to. 

“We may be able to break free,” Kuroko said suddenly making everyone look at the shadow in surprise. “If I stop playing with the team.” 

They match started again and Kuroko subbed with Adie who stayed on the bench with a small smirk on her face as she watched Kuroko entering the court again. That guy…he was something else. To think of that… Adie looked over at Kirisaki Daiichi. They were not going to know what hit them. Adie smirked again. 

“You look scary,” Koganei commented making Adie look at him with a raised brow. 

_“What do you mean, Kuroko?” Kagami asked._

_“I mean exactly what I said,” Kuroko said determinedly. “You four continue to play like you have.”_

_“I see,” Riko said. “It’s a gamble.”_

_“A gamble is something you win or lose,” Teppei said getting up. “This isn’t a gamble. This team can do it.”_

 

Izuki had the ball and he meant to pass it to Teppei which Hanamiya predicted but before he could steal the ball Kuroko was there using his misdirection so the ball ended up with Kagami who scored. 

“Yes!” the team cheered. 

“Good job,” Hyuga told Kuroko while the Kirisaki Daiichi was left startled not understanding what happened, before Hanamiya seemed to have worked it out. Adie wouldn’t admit it but it was very satisfying to see the shocked look on his face. 

 

“I can’t believe it…” Imayoshi said from the stands. “That attack…” 

“Huh?” Sakurai asked.

“Kuroko’s intermediate passes have always been team plays until now,” Imayoshi said. “Even if they seem like unexpected trick plays to their opponents, they’re well established attack patterns to his team. But that pass wasn’t built into an attack pattern. His teammates didn’t know about the pass. in other words, Kuroko changed the pass course on his own. Not even Hanamiya can predict a pass his teammates isn’t expecting.” 

“But how did he catch the pass?” Sakurai wondered.

“He just did,” Aomine surprised them by saying. “When you practice with him everyday, you start to understand what Tetsu thinks. What you need isn’t logic…it’s trust.” 

 

They were slowly catching up with Kuroko playing outside of the team and they would soon break free from the spider web Hanamiya had weaved. As the rest of the bench cheered for their comeback Adie had her eyes on Hanamiya Makoto and could see that he was getting desperate and she knew he would snap soon. She feared for what that would mean for Teppei. She moved her eyes over at her as good as little brother and frowned when she noticed an elbow from one of the Kirisaki Daiichi players hitting him in the back and saw the wince on Teppei’s face. She fisted her hands to keep from hitting something. 

“Riko,” Adie said her voice cold and determined. Riko glanced over at her with a confused frown. “You have to take him off.” 

“But…” Riko started unsurely glancing over at Teppei. Adie could see the indecision in her eyes. 

“You’re the coach,” Adie said. “That means making the unpopular decisions and not the ones the players want. Teppei will understand when he cools off, Riko. He’s injure and if continues like this… he won’t be playing basketball ever again. This is it.” 

Riko looked at Teppei and swallowed before she nodded determined. She called a time out. 

 

Riko stood before them a serious look on her face and she took a deep breath. 

“There is several things I want to say,” Riko started. “But first, you’re at your limit.” She looked at Teppei. “You’re out, Teppei.” 

“What? Wait a minute!” Teppei protested getting up to his feet. “Just a little more! If you take me out now…”

“No!” Riko said with tears in her eyes as she met Teppei’s eyes. “If it means repeating last what happened last year, I’d rather have you hate me.” 

Even Teppei was startled by the emotion in her voice as he pulled back a little staring at her.

“I agree,” Kuroko said. 

“Kuroko?” Teppei asked turning to look at the normally silent shadow who looked up at him. 

“I don’t have an older brother,” Kuroko said,” but when you said you’d protect us, you seemed like one. It made me happy. I want you to keep protecting us. I don’t want you to push yourself any harder in this game.” 

“I’m sick of this!” Hyuga yelled getting up and in Teppei’s face even with the height difference. “We’re telling you to leave the rest to us! Shut up and sit down! You think we’d break our promise?!” 

Teppei looked stunned and unsure at what to say as he stared at them. Adie got up from her seat and walked over to Teppei and stopped in front of him. Her eyes softened a little as she watched him. 

“You’re an idiot,” she repeated quietly and she fought to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. “You’re all about protecting us, and we’ve respected your wish and let you do it. You have been protecting us all throughout the match, Teppei. Now, let us do the same. It’s our time to protect you. Please, Teppei. I don’t care if you hate me a little right now for doing this. For taking the blow for you, or for siding with Riko.” Her voice trailed off a little and she sucked in a sharp breath. 

Teppei opened his mouth to argue or protest, but Adie silenced him with a look that she often used on Teddy when he was misbehaving. 

“You’re my brother, I don’t care that we don’t share blood,” Adie said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “I will not let anyone hurt you when I can stop it. I can’t watch you be targeted like this and I won’t. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. Not again. So, you will sit here and watch the match and you will be happy about it. Alright?” 

Teppei wasn’t the only one staring at her stunned, but she just shot him a glare and he sighed deeply. 

“You’re right,” Teppei said. “The rest is up to you.” 

“Of course it is, moron!” Hyuga yelled having entered his clutch mode. 

 

Adie knew it would be rough. They were still behind by 6 points with the score beng 54-60 in Kirisaki Daiichi’s favour. Adie let out a disappointed sigh when Hyuga missed another three pointer, but at least he seemed calmer now than before. Hopefully he would score once during the match. 

She caught the ball a little surprised by the sudden appearance and she jumped up shooting the ball causing it to fly over the defender and curving high into the basket scoring a three-pointer. She rushed back and covered the inside, she wasn’t as strong as Teppei and much smaller and lighter built, but she was strong. She stood her ground and gritted her teeth against their pushing by knees and elbows, she had after all deal with harder challengers. She was becoming good at ignoring pain. Swiftly, she took a chance and broke free from their pressure and stole the ball using her speed and lightness before passing the ball to Hyuga who was being marked by Hiroshi, but Kuroko was there and directed the ball to Kagami who dunked the ball in the net. 

Cheering was heard and the bench was cheering loudly, they were now just one point behind. 

 

Adie gritted her teeth as Kirisaki scored once more, but she kept standing her ground and stole the ball before sending it off again. Hyuga missed once more. 

Teppei was watching Adie fighting in his stead at the inside by herself and took the hits and shows that followed, Adie didn’t reveal any pain or discomfort on her face just stood straight and pushed back in a way that was almost as invisible as the method they used. 

It wasn’t often he got to sit on the bench and watch his team play, or Adie. They were good and Adie was showing a side she didn’t show often. She was swift, and direct and her determination showed through every play she made. It really didn’t show that she was playing in a boys league and she was really standing her own. 

He smiled a little. It really felt good to have such a reliable team and friends, he thought. He looked at Riko to see her study the match intently. 

“Riko,” Teppei said and she looked over at him. “I’m sorry for the way I talked to you before.” He did feel bad about it, he knew she just wanted what was best for him. He didn’t see the relieved smile on her face. 

“It’s ok,” Riko said more gently than she normally would. “I understand what you feel.” 

Teppei had a sad bittersweet smile on his face as he watched them play. Adie won another rebound much to Kojiro’s annoyance and made his way forward and passed the ball to Hyuga. 

Adie smirked when she saw the shot from Hyuga. Finally. It went in. 

“I thought the way the Generation of Miracles played was wrong,” Kuroko told Hanamiya after Hanamiya had scored. Kuroko was standing under the net. “But they would never do anything as underhanded as you! Don’t stand in our way!” The last part was yelled in a surprising loud and angry voice as he punched the ball across the court so Kagami caught it and jammed it into the basket. 

“It’s not over yet!” Hyuga yelled as a reminder. 

Adie caught the ball and passed to Izuki and he passed to Hyuga who scored. They didn’t let Kirisaki Daiichi touch the ball or get near the basket for the last minutes of the match and it finally ended with 70-76 with Seirin as the winner. 

 

The bench went crazy with cheers and ran out on the floor to celebrate with the players and the crowd was screaming and clapping. Adie smiled as Izuki threw a arm over her shoulders in celebration.

Riko lifted her arms in the air as she laughed in happiness and relief.

Adie hugged Riko in celebration and the younger girl hugged her back as they laughed in pure joy, before looking over to where Hyuga had stopped in front of Teppei and Adie didn’t bother hiding her amused grin as she spotted the almost grudging and displeased look on the Captain’s face, or perhaps he just was embarrassed, Adie thought. Teppei however just smiled and Hyuga walked passed him but lifted a hand and they high-fived as he walked passed the taller teen. 

Riko had tears running down her cheeks as she watched and Adie squeezed her shoulder with the arm she still had thrown over it before handing her a handkerchief. 

“They’re idiots,” Riko muttered and Adie laughed a little and ruffled her hair. 

“I know,” was all she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long, and a mostly game related chapter. I really hate the team Kirisaki Daiichi. Glad I'm finished writing it.   
> Next chapter should be more team fluff and hopefully more Akashi...   
> Thank you for reading!   
> See you soon, I hope!


	11. Relaxation and a Trip to the Magical District

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Relaxation and a Trip to the Magical District 

 

Adie was in the smaller locker room she had to change in when she heard a soft knock on the door. She grimaced as she got up from the bench and carefully rolled her shoulder wincing when she heard it pop. 

“Adie-san?” Riko’s voice sounded and she opened the door to let the coach into the room. Adie smiled at her as she held the door open and Riko came inside. Adie had taken off her jersey and was sitting in her sports bra and shorts. She pretended to not notice how Riko winced as she spotted all the forming bruises. 

“Are you ok, Adie-san?” Riko asked worried and wide eyed. 

“I’m fine,” Adie reassured her. “Just a little bruised.” 

“Here, I brought you some ice,” Riko said and held out a small bag filled with ice and Adie took it gratefully. 

Adie sighed contently as the cold substance was pressed against her ribs and she closed her eyes. 

“Why?” Riko asked making Adie open her eyes again and look at Riko confused. “Why did you take the hit for Teppei?” 

Adie didn’t answer for a moment taking time to consider what to tell her. She looked up and met Riko’s eyes. Riko swallowed as she saw the serious look in Adie’s eyes. 

“It’s simple really,” Adie finally said. “I did it because Teppei is my little brother. I hate seeing people I care about getting hurt. I have had to do that too much in the past. Now I could stop it, so I did.” 

Adie got up and walked to the shower leaving Riko sitting a little stunned behind. 

 

Adie walked beside Izuki as the team went to look for the missing light and shadow that had yet again made a disappearing act, much to Riko’s annoyance. She tried to not pay any attention to how Teppei kept a distance between them as she talked lightly with Izuki and his puns. He was kind of amusing, but she couldn’t help but think that his puns could have been better. 

At a nearby basketball court barely lit up by some streets lamps in the darkening sky they heard the familiar sounds of basketball bouncing on the concrete and the excited yells from Kagami. True enough they soon spotted the tall ace and his shadow playing one on one. 

“All right!” Kagami exclaimed loudly. “I feel awesome!” 

Adie didn’t need to see what happened next. Hyuga leapt forward and kicked Kagami to the ground having entered clutch mode. 

“Don’t give me that!

Ow!

Why are you playing one on one with him, you idiot?!” 

“Well, it’s better than being scared,” Teppei said trying to calm Hyuga down.

Adie chuckled amused. 

 

With Teddy safely tucked in bed after reading a bedtime story and answered his questions about the match Adie made her way to her bedroom. She had found a pain potion from the cabinet she kept her potions in the bathroom that she was going to drink before she went to sleep. She could feel the muscles hurt and ache, and her head was pounding. She had also a bruise balm she had bought before she left for Japan, and now she was happy that she had. 

Her bedroom was open and had a large window on the wall facing the streets and with the curtains open she had a good view out on the city light in the dark night. She liked watching the lights at night. She had a large double bed that was very comfortable in her opinion. She had decorated her room in mostly Gryffindor colour, but in a more modest way. 

Getting changed into her sleeping pants and old Quidditch t-shirt she sat down on the bed and got comfortable under the covers after drinking the pain potion. She made a note of going to the magical district in Tokyo soon to get more potions and to visit Gringott’s. 

 

Akashi was scowling, his heterochromatic eyes flashing dangerously as he stared at the video clips he had just received of the Seirin-Kirisaki Daiichi match. He had asked for it because he was curious on how Adeline Potter played. Now, he was angry. How dare that…those idiots play like that and injure her? 

Akashi was slightly taken aback at his anger, why he was so angry on someone else’s behalf. Especially someone he had just met, but the anger was building as he watched Adie get another hit from Hanamiya Makoto. 

“Eh, Captain?” Akashi looked up with his glare still at place and Mibuchi Reo and Hayama Kotaro both paled seeing the anger in their Captain. 

“Sei-chan?” Mibuchi dared asking. 

“What are you doing here?” Akashi snapped. 

“Um, practice,” Hayama answered nervously. “It’s about to begin.” 

Akashi glanced at the clock and bit down the curse when he saw that he had forgotten the time, he nodded sharply and left the locker room and stepped out into the gym. He walked to the basket with basketballs and picked on up. 

The image of the elbow of Hanamiya Makoto digging into Adie’s side flashed through his mind as he threw one ball through the hoop. Another – the foot deliberately planted on Adie’s foot by one of Hanamiya’s henchmen.

“Captain,” Mibuchi called and Akashi looked to see that his team had arrived, the reserves were standing behind the starters all looking worried and wary. 

Akashi turned his attention to them and started practice. 

 

“Ouch,” Nebuya Eikichi groaned as he fell down on the bench in the locker room having finished showering after the practice. “I think I’m going to die.” 

“Captain was particularly harsh today,” Hanamiya agreed wrapping his towel around his waist as he walked to his locker and opening it. “He was angry even before the practice began.” 

“Who pissed him off this time?” Nebuya whined. “We made a pact! A pact! No pissing the Captain off before practice!” 

“Not me,” Mibuchi, “but I think it’s not any of us. He was watching a video on the iPad when we found him in here, remember Hayama?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Hanamiya said nodding. “I wonder what it was.” 

“Probably best to stay out of it,” Mayuzumi Chihiro spoke up from where he was already dressed, only the occasional grimace showed how sore he felt from the practice. “Or he will get worse.” 

The others nodded in agreement to that. 

 

“This was a good idea, Riko,” Adie said before sighing contently leaning back in the hot spring water. 

“I thought it would be a good idea for you all to loosen up your muscles,” Riko said looking pleased. 

“And you dealt with the boys properly,” Adie commented amused thinking back to all the noise the boys had made and Riko going to investigate to find most of them trying to peek over at the girls side of the hot spring. 

“They were being idiots,” Riko grumbled annoyed and Adie looked at the girl closer, she seemed really bothered about something. 

“You okay, Riko?” Adie asked concerned making Riko look over at her surprised. 

“Huh?” Riko asked. 

“Are you ok?” Adie asked again, “you seem distracted and upset.” 

“Oh, no…it’s nothing,” Riko said quickly but Adie easily spotted the truth on her face. She saw the soft blush in her cheeks and the sad look in her eyes. 

“You like Hyuga, don’t you?” Adie finally asked making Riko let out a startled yelp and flush. 

“No! No, it’s not like that…” Riko tried to deny. 

“You know, you can talk to me,” Adie said gently after a brief pause. “I won’t tell anyone what you tell me.” 

Riko glanced over at Adie and tried not to feel self-conscious about her body compared to Adie. It was hard when she felt so undeveloped compared to well, Adie. If she had a body like hers or like Momoi’s then Hyuga would notice her as well. As something other than just his childhood friend and coach. 

Adie didn’t say anything else as she let Riko think, she knew better than to press her to admit something she wasn’t ready to admit. She leaned back enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin and smiled. Teppei had taken Teddy with the boys so she could relax completely and just enjoy the water without worrying about Teddy. 

“I guess I do like Hyuga,” Riko suddenly spoke up and Adie opened her eyes again looking over at Riko who was looking down. “But he doesn’t see me as anything but his childhood friend and coach.” 

Adie felt like snorting in amusement, but she managed to stop herself. She had seen how Hyuga looked at Riko, she knew the Captain liked her more than a friend. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Adie said smiling slightly. 

Just then they were interrupted by approaching footsteps and Adie looked up to see Momoi coming closer. 

“Mind if I sit next to you?” Momoi asked sweetly looking down on the two girls. 

“Go ahead,” Riko said a little stunned. 

“Thank you,” Momoi said getting into the water. 

“Hi, Momoi-san,” Adie smiled a little wryly. “What a coincidence.” 

Momoi just smiled mysteriously and Adie had a feeling it wasn’t that much of a coincidence at all. She noticed Riko staring shocked at the younger girl. She thought she heard some startled noise from the other side too and guessed they had been surprised by the Too team as well.

“Ah, feel good,” Momoi exclaimed with a smile. “My shoulders have been feeling so stiff lately.” 

“Busy preparing for the Winter Cup?” Adie asked pleasantly. 

“Yeah, and Aomine is being so difficult…” Momoi whined and Adie felt her lips twitch in amusement. 

“He does seem like he could be a handful,” Adie agreed. Just then her phone buzzed where it was placed next to the bath. She stretched to get it and saw the name: Akashi Seijuro written on the screen. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought that he had texted her, but she quickly pushed the notion out of her mind and swiped the screen to unlock it before a picture of her with Teddy appeared. Tapping the message she quickly read through it. It was short. 

_You played a good game._

Adie smiled slightly as she stared at the message. 

_Thank you. You saw it? Thought you were going back to Kyoto?_

Adie sent the reply back before putting the phone down, but this time a little closer to where she was sitting. Looking up she saw both Riko and Momoi looking at her curiously. She just arched a brow. 

“Boyfriend?” Momoi asked slyly. 

“No,” Adie said. “Just a…friend.” 

Her phone buzzed again and she grabbed it. 

_I have my ways. Are you injured?_

Snorting at the vagueness he held, like he was trying to be mysterious. She guessed he had someone film it, or asked the organizers to film it. 

_Just some bruises, and a small cut. Nothing to worry about._

Sending the text off she put the phone back and looked back at the two girls who was watching her curiously and speculatively. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Momoi asked curiously, “I would think a girl like you would have a boyfriend.” 

“I don’t,” Adie said a wry smile on her lips. “Having a three year old son sort of scared the boys off. Besides, I have to think about Teddy as well. What’s best for him.” 

“You seem very sure about that,” Riko frowned. 

“I had a boyfriend at the time Teddy’s parents died,” Adie said looking away from them and on the wall separating them from the boys where Teddy was with Teppei and the rest of the team. “He…Let’s just say he wasn’t keen on hanging around when I decided to adopt Teddy.” 

That was putting it mildly, Seamus had ranted and ranted about how she couldn’t just decide to adopt a kid and expect him to agree. She had given him an out and he had taken it faster than she thought he would. It had hurt. She thought he loved her and that she would be important enough to at least try. 

Her phone buzzed again, offering a welcome distraction from her thoughts and picked up the phone. 

_Good. Enjoy your spa._

She frowned a little, how did he know she was at a spa? Did he seriously know everything? Shaking her head a little she pushed the thoughts out of her mind for now, she would think about it later. 

 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you,” Momoi said like she just thought of it, but Adie knew this was the reason they were there. 

“I got my hands on the match up for Winter Cup,” Momoi said and Adie raised a brow while Riko stilled a little. “It will not be made public until later, but I thought… I would let you know. We will be playing each other in the first match.” 

Adie hid her frown as she watched Momoi.

“What?” Riko asked surprised. 

“I like Tetsu-kun, and that’s why I won’t hold back this time,” Momoi said getting up. “It’s too bad you’ll be out after the first day, though.”

“You’re acting pretty superior, aren’t you?” Riko asked getting up and getting in Momoi’s face. “Don’t underestimate us! My boy’s aren’t that weak! You just wait! We’ll show you!” 

Adie chuckled bringing Momoi’s attention over at her as she too stood up, Adie noticed how Momoi’s eyes widened a little as she spotted a few of the scars on Adie’s chest and stomach. 

“I think we all will show you how much we look forward to playing you all,” Adie said calmly. 

 

“Mum!” Teddy cheered and she easily caught the little boy who came rushing toward her. She spotted Teppei and the rest of the team behind him as well as Too’s regular. 

“Hi kiddo,” Adie smiled settling Teddy on her hip and smiled down at him. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah,” Teddy nodded. “The water was really hot! And Teppei-nii-san and the others were funny.” 

“I bet,” Adie said. “Did you behave?” 

Teddy nodded seriously making her smile. “Good.” 

“Hello, Potter-san,” Imayoshi said smiling slyly and Adie lifted her eyes from Teddy and over at the Too Captain. He would have been a Slytherin if he had been at Hogwarts, Adie thought. She could barely tell what he was thinking. 

“Hello, Imayoshi-san,” Adie greeted back. “I hear we’re going to be playing each other soon. Well, I have to admit I look forward to it.” 

“Hmm…” Imayoshi drawled and his eyes lingered on her body a little longer than she liked, “I’m sure we’ll enjoy it more.” 

She rolled her eyes and looked around easily finding one missing or three if you counted Kagami and Aomine. 

“Where’s Kuroko?” Adie asked. 

“He was dizzy so Kagami took him to lie down,” Hyuga said and Adie frowned. 

“I see, well, excuse me,” she said and turned and walked away from them. She was worried about Kuroko.

Teppei watched her go with a small frown on his face, he still hadn’t talked to her yet and knew he should do it soon. 

 

Adie held a secure grip on Teddy’s hand as they stepped through the hidden gate behind an old noodle shop. She had only been there once before after arriving in Japan and the sight of the magical district still stunned her a little. It was very different from London, back there the shops and houses had an old and charming feel to it, but here it was like the big city. The magical district reflected the age it was in with skyscrapers and flashy stores. 

“Can we go and look at the brooms?” Teddy asked. 

“After we have been to Gringott’s,” Adie smiled and Teddy nodded before lifting his arms indicating that he wanted to be carried. Adie lifted him up and was glad he had decided on his own because she preferred to have him close so she wouldn’t loose him in the crowd. 

Walking through the street she reveled in the feeling of anonymity, no one was staring at her or pointing or crowding her for autographs or advice… it felt great.

She walked into the tall skyscraper that Gringott’s was using and immediately noticed all the goblins behind the desks and a few humans walking behind the counter, otherwise there was quiet busy. 

“Next!” A sharp voice called and Adie startled a little as her time came up in the line, she still had Teddy in her arms as she walked up to the desk. Teddy was looking curiously at the old goblin with greying hair and a sharp nose sitting behind the desk. 

“Adeline Potter wishes to talk to Rognurk,” Adie said calmly and the goblin looked up and she saw the quick glance up to her scar before he grinned even if Adie thought it looked like a grimace. 

“One moment, please,” he said and she nodded sharply. 

 

Talking to Rognurk was informing, all she didn’t know about the business and estate she had back in England was revealed in the meeting. It was a little overwhelming. She couldn’t help but wondering why no one had told her about this, Dumbledore must have known, as well as Sirius. Not to mention what she inherited from Sirius as well when he died. Black was an even older family than Potter. 

“I would advise you to get a lawyer who can deal with your businesses and estate,” Rognurk said when he had finished and Adie was sitting feeling a little overwhelmed. She had never really taken the time to really learn more about her wealth or estate… she hadn’t thought she really had anything… Blinking she shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized Rognurk was waiting impatiently for her response. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Adie said. “Do you recommend one for me? I would like to have someone who could deal with the muggle aspects as well as the magical aspects of my estate and business.” 

She noticed the slight surprised look in Rognurk’s face when she asked for his recommendation. 

“I can give you a list of lawyers I can recommend and you can give us a reply on who you wish to contact and we can help you with it,” Rognurk said making Adie smile. 

“Thank you, Rognurk-san,” Adie said. 

 

Adie and Teddy enjoyed the rest of the day by visiting the magical shops and eating at a magical café. Adie made a note to bring Teddy to the magical district more often, it was so easy for her to just ingrate herself and son into the muggle world and forget the magical one, but he did belong in both world and should be brought up in both. 

 

Adie looked up when her doorbell rang and wondered who would be stopping by so late, Teddy was already asleep having exhausted himself looking at the magical shops and running around playing with the toys she had bought him. 

“Teppei,” Adie said a little surprised when she saw the tall center standing outside her door. 

“Hi Adie,” Teppei smiled sheepishly. 

“Come in,” Adie said opening the door more to let him in. “I’m sorry for the mess.” 

“It’s fine,” Teppei said following her to the living room. 

“Are you alright, Teppei? Did something happen?” Adie asked worried. 

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Teppei said quickly. “I just came to… I wanted to apologize for how I acted toward you during and after the match against Kirisaki Daiichi. I am sorry.” 

Adie looked at him for a moment before she sighed. 

“Idiot,” she huffed and he looked at her startled. “You have nothing to apologize for, Teppei. I was never angry at you. I understood what you were going through and I knew you would be upset with what I said. I am sorry for saying it like I did, but I am not sorry for supporting Riko in subbing you. If you got another hit, Teppei, you wouldn’t be able to play again. Ever. I just wanted to protect your dream.” 

Teppei smiled softly and hugged her trying to keep from crying, she hugged him back and laughed a little. 

 

Pulling out list over lawyers Rognurk had given her after Teppei had left she settled in her favorite chair next to the window with a cup of tea next to her. It was twenty names on the list and Adie groaned slightly as she looked them over. 

She crossed out those who could only practice law in the magical world, she needed someone who could also help her in the muggle world. That left her with ten names. She read the information Rognurk had provided her with and finally she paused on one name. Minami Katsuo. 

Minami Katsuo was a 40 year old man who was married with two children. He had a law degree from Tokyo University as well as the magical law as well. He had attended Mahoutokoro, she read. 

She had not heard much about the Japanese magic school, but thought she remembered Hermione talking about how it was placed on the top of a volcano? She wasn’t sure how that was safe, but she guessed there was some magic protecting it. 

Looking back to the file she noticed that he was a first generation wizard, and had been a strong defender for equal rights between the different blood statuses. 

She smiled. This was the one she wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make Akashi do something to Hanamiya Makoto? In that case, what and how?  
> Information on the Japanese magic school can be found on Pottermore. I was surprised when I found something about the magic school in Japan. I think I'll try to work in more information about the school in my story. It was really interesting. I love how much information you can find about the Potter-universe on Pottermore! Take a look!   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Leave a review or comment!   
> PS! I'm sorry, but the next update might take some time. I'm making some changes in what I've already written. I wrote in Akashi earlier than planned, so now I have to change the next chapter a little. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	12. Business and a Trip to Kyoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

### Business and a Trip to Kyotot

 

The next few days passed quickly with preparations for the Winter Cup and taking care of Teddy, Adie barely had time to sit down and relax when the paperwork for her businesses also came in. It turned out that her mum had started this medical company that sold potions that also could help muggles. It had been frozen when she died, though, but from what Adie could tell it had been the issue closest to Lily’s heart before she died. 

_I hope that magic can also help the muggles. They don’t need to know it’s magic, science is going so far these days that we can easily label any progress under the name of science. The problem is that the wizarding world is so far behind on the muggle world and has no clue about science. I hope we can enlighten them and start a business that sell medical potions to hospitals around the world._

She had read the note her mother had written many times since finding it. It was the first time she even had an idea of what her mum did before she died, and after Hogwarts. No one really talked about it to her before, Sirius and Remus – though she loved them – talked mostly about James and how he loved Lily and chased after her. They hadn’t really talked about what she liked or what she did. Until now she had the impression that Lily mainly stayed home and took care of her, or helped with the Order. 

It was encouraging and heartening to discover this side of her mother, and while the company only barely got founded before that faithful night, it was still ready to get started again. The goblins had frozen it, but not cancelled anything from it. 

Making a decision to get this started again, she made a call to Minami who had accepted her as a client with a professionalism that Adie admired. While he had a small reaction when he realised who she was, he wasn’t overly awed by it and asked the right questions before he accepted her as a client. 

“Minami Katsuo speaking,” the lawyer answered his phone. 

“Hi, Minami-san,” Adie said. “It’s Adie Potter.” 

“Potter-san,” Minami said. “How may I help you? Have you made a decision about your stock holdings and businesses?” 

“I believe I will do as we discussed earlier with the stocks holdings, and I found a business my mum started the year I was born,” Adie said. “It’s called Potter Medical Potions. It’s a medical company that sell potions to muggle hospitals.” 

“How is that possible?” Minami asked sounding interested. 

“From what I found in mum’s notes the company would only sell those potions that could help muggles as well and not be instantaneously healing because that would be too difficult to explain away, but others could be explained with science,” Adie said. “She’s right. Muggles put a lot of faith in science and the developments there, and the progress since mum died has been huge, so I figure we can even push it even farther with what potions we can sell or not.” 

Minami was silent for a moment, and she knew he was thinking about what she said. She was having a hard time trying to conceal her excitement. She really wanted this to work. To bring her mum’s legacy further. 

“I like it,” Minami finally said. “I will need to look it over and go over the laws so that we can push it forward again. I take it the company now is frozen?” 

“Yes, the goblins froze it after my parents died,” Adie said. 

“Ok, send me the documents and I will take a look,” Minami said. 

Adie thanked him and hung up. A smile playing on her lips as she looked over at the photo she had on the mantel of her parents. Her eyes found her mum’s face and the soft and kind smile on her face. 

“I hope I can make you proud of me,” Adie whispered. “I’ll do whatever I can to make sure your idea gets a chance.” 

 

It was Thursday when she heard from Minami again, she was just finished practice and was walking out of the gym together with Teppei and Hyuga when the phone rang. 

“Adeline Potter,” Adie answered her phone with an apologetic smile to her two teammates. 

¨

“Hi, Potter-san, it’s Minami Katsuo,” her lawyers voice sounded. “I have news about your business idea.” 

“Really?” Adie asked stopping in her place. “So fast?” 

“Yes, I found it really interesting,” Minami said. “We need to talk to people to get the right authorisations and gather the potion masters to manufacturing the potions, and get the business starting up again.” 

“That’s really great,” Adie said, “When?” 

Teppei and Hyuga had stopped and turned toward her with curious looks on their faces. She ignored them to focus on Minami. 

“To get the authorisation we need to talk to a man called Nakamura Ichiro,” Minami said. “He’s the head of the Department of International Magical Trading Standards in Japan.” 

“When can we meet him?” Adie asked. 

“I can fix a meeting for this Saturday,” Minami said, “but it must be in Kyoto. He’s there for a conference and won’t be back in Tokyo before next month. We can wait until then, if you want…” 

“No,” Adie said, “I just have to figure something out with Teddy.” 

“Ok, so I’ll book the meeting with him?” Minami asked. 

“Yes,” Adie agreed and said goodbye and ended the call. 

“Adie?” Teppei asked when she didn’t said anything just kept standing there in deep thought. 

“Huh?” Adie blinked looking at them. 

“What was that about?” Teppei asked curiously. 

“Oh, just a business call,” Adie said. 

 

“You sure you don’t mind watching Teddy for me this weekend?” Adie asked Aiko looking at the older woman closely. She didn’t want to inconvenient Teppei’s grandmother. 

“Of course not, dear,” Aiko smiled. “We would love to have Teddy with us over the weekend. Haru just commented the other day that you didn’t come over with the little boy often enough.” 

“Thank you, “Adie smiled relieved. “I really need to take this meeting and it will be easier without having to bring Teddy.” 

Aiko smiled, but Adie noticed that she looked at her with a look in her wise eyes that she couldn’t read. 

“It’s not a problem,” Aiko said, “but Adie-chan, are you taking care of yourself?” 

“Eh?” Aide asked surprised staring at the woman. 

“You’re working so hard,” Aiko said. “Don’t think we don’t see it. Teppei talks about you quite a bit, you know. The basketball club, schoolwork, being Teddy’s mum and now this business you’re doing? Do you take time to just relax and be a teenage girl as well?” 

“I’m fine, Aiko-obaasan,” Adie said. “I’m used to being busy.” 

“I know you are, dear,” Aiko said still looking worried. “I just don’t want you to overwork yourself. You’re still just 19 years old and you should go out and have fun like normal girls your age.” 

Adie smiled a little, leaning back in her seat. 

“I have fun with my friends,” Adie smiled, “and with Teddy. That’s enough for me.” 

“Just don’t forget to live your life as well, Adie-chan,” Aiko said patting her hand leaving Adie to think about what she said. 

 

“Hi, Hermione,” Adie smiled as she saw her best friend looking a little tired as she sat in front of the web-cam over Skype. “Late night?” 

“Yeah.” She yawned. “Got late at the office last night… But enough about that, what about you? You haven’t been in touch lately.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that;” Adie said. “There has been a lot going on with basketball preparations and school and Teddy. Also started to look over my businesses and there’s a lot to go through.” 

“Businesses?” Hermione frowned. 

Adie gave her the quick run through over what she had learned about her inheritance since the last time they talked and shared what she was about to do this weekend. She couldn’t keep the excitement she felt hidden and Hermione was smiling slightly, but also looked worried. 

“Are you sure you should start this now?” Hermione asked. “You look tired.” 

“I’m fine,” Adie said. 

“We haven’t believed that since you were 13,” Ron’s voice sounded and his frowning face appeared on the screen. “So tell us the truth.” 

“Really, I’m fine,” Adie sighed. “I’m having everything under control.” 

“Ok, but please be careful not to overdo it,” Hermione said still looking worried. “I know you must be excited about finding something your mother burned for, but you can still do it after you’re finished with school.” 

“I want to get the process started,” Adie said. “It’s going to take some time to get the proper permits and finding potion masters and then establish a market. I have hired a lawyer and will hire someone to do so while I attend school.” 

Both Hermione and Ron nodded but made her promise to take care of herself as well. She nodded used to their fussing. 

“So, how did the basketball tournament thing go?” Ron asked changing the subject. 

“I didn’t tell you?” Adie asked surprised and they shook their heads, “we made it to the Winter Cup. It starts in a month.”

“Congratulations,” Hermione and Ron said at the same time. 

“Thanks,” Adie grinned. “So, what’s happening back home?” 

“Well, Ginny broke up with Dean,” Hermione said and Ron scowled. 

“I know he did something,” he said. 

“She hasn’t said anything,” Hermione said after throwing a look at Ron. “But she’s more subsided and refuses to tell us why they broke up. He has tried to send her flowers and talk to her, but she refuses.” 

Adie frowned and felt worry build in her chest. She knew how much Ginny liked if not loved Dean, and for her to break it off… what had happened? Last time they had talked everything had been going great. 

“I’m sure she has her reasons,” Adie said though, “she’ll come to you when she’s ready. Just give her some time.” 

“Neville has started seeing Hannah,” Ron said changing the subject from his sister. 

“Abbott?” Adie asked with a smile stretching over her face.

“How many Hannah’s do we know?” Ron asked before he nodded.

“They’re really cute together,” Hermione smiled. “They showed up together on the last gathering we had holding hands.” 

“They fit good together,” Adie said remembering the shy but brave Hufflepuff girl from their schooldays. 

“I know,” Hermione said and got a speculative look in her eyes. “You haven’t found yourself a boy over there, have you?” 

Adie arched a brow and pushed away the image of Akashi Seijuro’s face in her mind immediately. 

“No.” Adie said. 

“Good,” Ron said relieved before scowling when Hermione swatted his arm. “Ouch! What was that for?” 

“Being an idiot,” Hermione said calmly, “but Adie, you know you don’t have to be alone forever, right?” 

“I know,” Adie said, “but I do have Teddy to think about, and there are not a lot of guys that want to be saddled with a kid at our age.” 

“Just because Seamus couldn’t handle it, doesn’t mean that everyone is the same,” Hermione said. 

Adie was silent but she was thinking about what Hermione was saying. 

“Ok, I won’t pressure you,” Hermione said, “just promise that you won’t push anyone away just because of Teddy. If they’re right they’ll deal with Teddy as well.” 

Adie nodded. 

 

Adie sat down in the restaurant of the hotel she had been staying in to eat breakfast on Saturday morning, and smiling when an older man wearing a muggle suit came to join her. 

“Good morning, Potter-san,” Minami Katsuo greeted her with a warm smile. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, sir,” Adie smiled. “It was strange getting to sleep and wake up without Teddy.” 

“Your son, right?” Minami asked as he sat down. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. 

“Where is he, if I may ask?” the older man looked at her. 

“He’s staying with the grandparents of a close friend of mine,” Adie said. “They agreed to watch him this weekend.” 

“He’s going to Hogwarts when he turns 11, right?” Minami asked. “Or do you plan on enrolling him in Mahoutokoro?” 

“He’ll go to Hogwarts,” Adie said, “it’s tradition and I’m sure he’ll want to go where his parents went to school.” 

“And you,” Minami said making Adie nod. “You know, you could have him attend Mahoutokoro from he’s 7-11 and then transfer him over to Hogwarts.” 

“From he’s 7?” Adie asked. 

“Yes, we start school at the age of 7,” Minami smiled at her confusion. “Though, it’s not a boarding school until we turn 11.” 

“Huh,” Adie said, “I didn’t know that.” 

“We find it to be a system that works,” Minami said. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Adie said, “and I’m not sure where we will be when Teddy turns 7.” 

Minami nodded. 

“Tell me more about your school,” Adie asked curiously. “I don’t really know much about other magical schools other than Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang, and that was just because they came to our school for a tournament when I was 14.” 

“What tournament?” Minami asked. 

“Triwizard Tournament,” Adie said a dark look in her eyes and Minami frowned, but decided that for now he wouldn’t ask more about it. 

“Well, like I told you we start school when we’re 7 and are flown back and forth from school every day on the back of giant storm petrels,” Minami said and Adie felt her brows raise in surprise. “We all get a robe when we arrive in the same colour and it grows with us and changes colours as we get better. The best colour to receive is gold. If the robe turns white it means that the student has betrayed the Japanese wizard’s code and adopted illegal practices.” 

“What happens then?” Adie asked fascinating. “If your robe turns white?” 

“You’ll be expelled from school and must face trail at the Japanese Ministry of Magic,” Minami said. “It’s the greatest disgrace any Japanese wizard can face.” 

Adie found this incredible fascinating, and thought that they could have used some of the same thing in England. Though, she had used some dark magic, but that was to protect herself and in war. 

“We don’t have that in England,” Adie said. 

“I know,” Minami smiled.

 

After breakfast they discussed the business idea and prepared for meeting Nakamura Ichiro. Adie had to admit that she was rather nervous about the meeting. She followed Minami into the conference room at the hotel; she sat down where Minami pointed to and placed the papers in front of her. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door making Adie look up and swallow before standing up as Minami went to open the door. She looked at the man entering the room together with a younger woman. The man had greying dark hair and was wearing a muggle suit as well, there was nothing to indicate that he wasn’t comfortable using it so Adie guessed he was used to wearing it. He was also wearing a pair of simple glasses. The woman was short and petite, her hear was cut in classic bob and was wearing a classic skirt and shirt. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Nakamura-san,” Adie bowed politely. “I’m Adeline Potter.” 

The older man looked her over with a sharp look in his eyes before he bowed back. 

“Nakamura Ichiro,” he said. “Pleasure to meet you, Potter-san. Even here in Japan we know who you are.” 

Adie hid her grimace at the reference to her life in England, focusing on smiling politely and accepting the hand he offered to shake. 

“This is my assistant Watanabe Saki,” he introduced. 

Adie smiled warmly at the woman who bowed politely but didn’t speak. Minami asked them to sit and offered them a cup of coffee which they accepted. 

“I must admit that I am curious for why the British Saviour want from me,” Nakamura said looking at her with his sharp grey eyes. 

“I’m just a regular girl, Nakamura-san,” Adie said. “I did what I had to do.” 

“Perhaps,” Nakamura said.

“Anyway,” Adie coughed slightly and started to present the business idea her mum had started and the paperwork she had received from the goblins showing that it was already started, but they needed the renewal of permits and since she was in Japan and wanted to bring the business here as well she needed to have their agreements as well. 

The next two hours were spent discussing and presenting the ideas, and Adie was nervous and anxious about what Nakamura thought. He showed nothing on his thoughts on his face. She left the presenting of laws to Minami, but kept involved. 

“This sounds like an interesting and promising idea,” Nakamura finally said, “but I need to talk to some others and discuss this. We also need to have a list over the potions you want to make available for muggles.” 

Adie nodded and pulled out a list and handed it over to him. He took it and scanned it. He nodded and placed it with his own file. 

“That looks ok,” he said. “I’ll get back to you.” 

 

Adie changed into more comfortable clothes in her hotel room after the meeting. She had decided that she wanted to stay in Kyoto a little longer to go sightseeing, but as she changed she remembered that Seijuro was here. They had texted quite a lot since the time he had joined her and Teddy playing basketball. Should she go and see him? 

Deciding that she wanted to see him, she sent him a text trying to find out what he was doing. She didn’t want to say she was here, that would ruin the surprise and the fun. Her phone buzzed and she opened the reply. 

_I’m training with the idiots._

Snorting she put the phone back in her pocket and grabbed her jacket and stepped out of her hotel room. She took the elevator down to the lobby and stepping outside and flagging down a taxi. 

She told the driver to go to Rakuzan High School and sat back looking out of the window as he drove through the city. She was thinking about how he would react to her coming, she had a feeling that he didn’t really like surprises, but he needed it. He needed someone who wouldn’t just wait for him to make a decision and follow it without question. It was stupid. 

“Thank you,” Adie handed over the money to the driver before stepping out of the car. 

She looked up at the school and arched a brow at the prestigious looking school, it was much larger that Seirin was, Adie noticed. She walked through the gates and was surprised to see a few students walking across the courtyard.

 

Akashi eyed the phone as he took a drink of water, a towel hung around his neck, but there was no sign of any messages on it. He wasn’t sure about the disappointment he felt when she hadn’t replied on the message he had sent her. He scoffed as he refused to send another, he wasn’t going to _beg_ for her to reply to him. 

He could hear the others talk close by from where they were taking a break from the practice he had made them come to today. He ignored them though as he stood up and tossed the towel away, he was aware that his team stopped talking immediately and stood as well. 

“Come on! Get back to practice!” Akashi ordered. 

“Oh, my legs are going to fall off,” Hayama complained but shut up when Akashi glared at him. 

They were playing against each other and Akashi was playing on his own against the other regulars, and was winning. 

 

Adie walked up to a large building where she could hear the familiar sounds of basketballs bouncing against the floor and sneakers running over floorboards. She slipped inside the half open door and saw the small practice match going on. 

It looked like Akashi was playing against the others on his own, and from what she could tell he was winning. He moved with the ball in a way Adie hadn’t seen before, and the others had trouble getting the ball from him. She felt the familiar challenge grow in her chest as she watched him, she wanted to play him and see how she would do. 

She watched how he rounded a large dark skinned player and shot the ball. The ball flew through the hoop and bounced toward Adie. She picked up the ball and looked up to see everyone staring at her with surprise in their eyes. 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” the tall-guy player demanded with a frown. 

“Hm? Me?” Adie asked with a teasing smile. “I’m here to steal your Captain away.” 

“Eh?” the other two at tall-guy side exclaimed shocked. 

“Adeline,” Akashi spoke up stepping around his team and she saw the surprise well hidden in his eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“I asked you where you were, and you said here,” Adie said looking at him, “so here I am.” 

“You didn’t say anything about you being in Kyoto,” Akashi said scowling slightly. 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you,” Adie shrugged. “I can’t very well surprise you if I say I’m here, now can I?” 

Akashi sighed as he looked at her, she just smiled back at him. She threw the ball to him and he caught it easily. 

“Relax, Seijuro,” Adie said, “if you want to finish practice I can wait.” 

“Spying on the competition?” Akashi arched a brow making her snort. 

“No,” Adie eyed him. “We’ll beat you without spying. Besides, it’s not like you don’t know every player on my team, now is it?” She arched a brow at him. 

“I always win,” Akashi declared. “My victory is predestined.” 

“Nothing is set in stone,” Adie contradicted him. “Just because it’s never happened before, doesn’t mean it won’t happen in the future.” 

“Wait!” A voice interrupted their banter and Adie’s eyes snapped away from Akashi and over to the blond teen who was staring at her wide eyed. “Wait, are you a player?” 

Adie tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. 

“Well, yeah,” Adie said glancing back at Akashi who was looking between them with a blank look on her face. “I’m a player for Seirin. I’m Adie Potter.” 

“Seriously?” the dark haired one asked shocked. “You really play for a boys team?” 

Adie frowned a little, “is it so hard to believe?” 

“I think it’s more the thought of a girl being good enough to play with boys,” Akashi said, “they have trouble understanding.” 

“Well, that’s stupid,” Adie stated frowning slightly, “that’s the reaction I get everytime. It’s getting boring. Come on.” 

She threw her bag away from her and slipped out of her jacket, she saw the widening of eyes as she did so but ignored it. She grabbed the ball from Akashi and bounced it a couple of times. 

“I’ll play one of you,” Adie said, “not Seijuro because I’ve already played him before.” 

“Kotaro,” Akashi ordered. 

Adie saw the blond step forward looking excitedly at her. She noticed that he was average height and his blond hair was cut short, a wide cheerful grin on his face as he watched her. She bounced the ball over to him and smirked as she stepped to the court. 

“Sei-chan,” Adie heard the dark haired teen say, “are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Just watch,” Akashi said coolly. 

 

Adie eyed the teen who had cheerfully introduced himself as Hayama Kotaro before getting in position. He was built for speed and agility, not too much unlike herself. 

She watched as he started to bounce the ball against the floor, noticing that he was using two fingers on the ball. She let him dribble as she watched him move, he quickly dribbled the ball over to the other hand and started to move past her. Not unlike what she had done with Kagami, she let him get past her and score a goal. 

“You sure you’re up for this?” He teased. 

“You’ll never know,” Adie smirked and saw him narrow his eyes slightly as she did. 

He started again, but this time she crunched down accordingly and got in a defending position. When he moved this time she was ready and moved as quick as he blocking the way he wanted to get past her. He took a step back and she noticed that he still had good control over the ball. 

He moved to the other side but she blocked that side as well, and with a quick and precise movement managed to snap the ball out of his hands and in the same movement as she spun around jumped up and threw the ball into the hoop. 

The silence filled the room as Adie arched a brow at Hayama who was now scowling. He took the ball and threw it back to her. 

“One more time,” he snapped. 

Adie smirked and started to dribble the ball, she used her speed to move toward the hoop, but he was good at defending as well. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. She pushes and moves fast, and scores another goal making him scowl deeper. 

He manages to steal the ball from her the next time and she notices that he now uses four fingers to dribble the ball and takes in the new power behind his dribble and the way the ball flies from the floor and to his hand faster and harder. He rounds her and she nearly manages to stop him from scoring, but she’s just a bit to late. 

They continue for a while longer until Akashi calls it off and Adie stops breathing a little harder than normal, but otherwise calm. 

 

“Ok,” the dark haired teen said as he looked at her, “I see why you’re on a boys team.” 

“You’re not Japanese, are you?” tall-guy asked. 

“No, I’m from England,” Adie said accepting the towel Akashi handed her quietly and noticed that he stayed close beside her. “I used to live here, well here as in Tokyo when I was 7 until 10. My uncle worked here for his company.” 

“How did you end up back here then?” dark haired-guy asked. “Oh, I’m Mibuchi Reo and that idiot is Nebuya Eikichi, and the quiet one over there is Mayuzumi Chihiro.” 

Adie nodded to them and noticed the surprise in Mayuzumi’s eyes when she didn’t show any surprise when spotting him. 

“Kiyoshi Teppei asked me to come and join Seirin after they were beaten by Too in the Inter High,” Adie said. 

“Oh? You know Kiyoshi?” Mibuchi asked. 

“His basically my little brother,” Adie shrugged. 

“And you know Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said looking between the two and Adie arched a brow. 

“Yes,” Adie said, “now, is the interrogation finished?” 

The teens laughed and Adie saw a man standing at the corner of the gym just outside a door and was looking at her with a contemplating look in his eyes. 

“Coach is out,” Hayama said still grumbling slightly. “Guess we caught his attention.” 

 

The older man wearing a suit like a business man with dark hair slicked back and a stripe of grey hair right above his ear came toward them. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked. 

“Coach this is a friend of mine,” Akashi introduced, “Adeline Potter.” 

“Hello, sir,” Adie smiled politely. 

“Hello, miss,” he said. “I’m coach Shirogane Eiki. I saw you playing just now and I must say I’m impressed.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Adie said. “Sorry to disturb your practice like this, but I wanted to surprise Seijuro when I was in town.” 

“That’s fine,” the older man surprised the others by saying. “Did I hear someone say you play for Seirin?” 

“Yes, sir,” Adie nodded. “I do.” 

“Hm;” he said. “You wouldn’t be persuaded to transfer schools?” 

Adie barely hid her surprise as she answered, and she noticed that the others also was surprised. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Adie said, “I thank you for the offer, but I’m happy where I am.” 

“Ok,” he said. 

 

“Seijuro,” Adie turned to him when the coach left again and her eyes were wide and he sighed when he saw the look. “You have to be my guide around here. I’ve never been in Kyoto before and I was bored just staying at the hotel.” 

“Why are you in Kyoto anyway?” Akashi asked. 

“Business,” Adie shrugged, “had to talk to this man who was here on a conference and wouldn’t be back in Tokyo for a month, so I decided to go here to meet him.” 

Akashi eyed her for a moment before he nodded. 

“We’re done for today,” he called to the others who was watching him and Adie without trying to hide it. Adie just smiled at them. Akashi turned back to her. “Just let me change, then we’ll go.” 

“Ok,” Adie smiled. 

 

“Girlfriend, Sei-chan?” Mibuchi teased as soon they were inside the locker room. The other three were silent as they listened to Mibuchi, knowing he was the one most likely to get answers out of their Captain. 

“A friend;” Akashi said shortly. 

“Looked to be more than a friend to me,” Mibuchi said smiling widely as he pulled off his shirt and folded it before placing it in his locker. “You seem to be close.” 

Akashi just narrowed his eyes. 

“Or perhaps she has a boyfriend?” Hayama asked. 

“Not that I’m aware off,” Akashi said, “now get changed and be careful to rest properly until the practice on Monday!” 

“Yes, Captain,” the others said. 

Akashi showered quickly and got changed. He didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of Adie having a boyfriend made him furious. The thought of her belonging to anyone else was enough to make his stomach burn in rage. 

“You know, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi said quietly so that the others couldn’t hear him, “it’s not a bad thing if you decide to ask her out. Just treat her like a lady, and not a possession.” 

Akashi scowled at him but his words spun around in his mind. 

 

Akashi was the first one out of the locker room and spotted Adie sitting on the bench closest to the door and was talking on her phone. When she spotted him though a wide smile crossed her face like she was genuinely happy to see him. It threw him a little to think that someone actually looked happy to see him, and not wary and scared. A part of him felt warm at the thought, and was bursting to be let out. Yet, he held back. 

“Ok, Teddy,” he heard her saying when he got closer. “That sounds fun, but be a good boy for Teppei and Hyuga when they’re so kind to take you out to play basketball.” 

Akashi heard the muffled sounds of Teddy’s voice saying something making Adie smile a little. 

“I know, Teddy. I have to go now, ok? So behave and I’ll be back tomorrow. I love you, cub,” Adie said softly. 

She hung up and smiled at Akashi her emerald green eyes flying over him taking in his changed cloths and apparently liking what she saw because she smiled wider. 

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Akashi said. 

 

Adie had a good time following Akashi around the sights around Kyoto; she liked seeing the Nijo Castle, Sento Palace and the Kyoto Imperial Palace. All three having history to go with it and she was impressed with how much Akashi knew, and how much he could talk about it. 

She grinned when he took her hand to pull her out of the way from a bike, and when he didn’t let go of it after. She squeezed his hand in hers and felt him squeeze back. The feeling of warmth spread in her chest as they made their way through central Kyoto. 

“Wow,” Adie said staring out over Kyoto from the top of Kyoto Tower. She loved being so high and the view she got from there. She still held Akashi’s hand so he was pulled with her when she moved to get closer to the window of the 131 meters tall tower. 

“You can see Osaka on a clear day like today,” Akashi said from beside her. “I thought you would like the view from up here.” 

“I love the view,” Adie said picturing how it would be to fly from the top of this tower. She missed flying. The freedom of it. “I always like to go high when I need to think. My friends always tells me I’m insane when I do it back home.” 

Akashi turned to look at her and saw the sparkling light in her green eyes as they stared out over the city. It was not as crowded as he was expecting for a Saturday, so they had a little space for themselves. 

“Thank you for…” Adie started turning toward him but her words were stopped when a pair of lips were pressed against hers and the hand holding hers was pulling her closer to his firm and strong body and the free arm circling her waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Just to let you know, I don't plan on bringing the business into focus during most of the story. I just need it to be there in the background and it will become more relevant later. So, I won't bore you with a lot of business details and the story will remain focused on basketball and the friendships formed....and of course Akashi! The last part almost wrote itself.   
> Should I keep their relationship secret from the teams (even though Rakuzan has seen them together)? Or should I have them out and in front of the others? What do you guys think?


	13. Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Boyfriend?

 

Adie froze for a second before her mind processed that he was kissing her. He was actually kissing her, her eyes flickered close and she leaned into him as she started to return the kiss. Her hand letting go of his hand, but in turn reached for his neck as if to keep him there. 

She let out a quiet moan as he pulled back, she felt a little out of breath as she opened her eyes to find his heterochromatic eyes staring at her with such intensity that she felt her heart skip a beat. No one had ever looked at her like that, like they were trying to look straight through her and see everything. 

He pulled her close again and this time she was ready when his lips found hers and felt his hot hands against her back as kept her close. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and opened her mouth to let his tongue inside. A shiver went through her body as he traced the roof of her mouth and her hands clutched his shirt with both hands as if trying to hold on. 

Finally the noises around them seemed to filter through the bubble around them and Adie realised that they were standing at the top of Kyoto Tower, and that there was people around them. With a last kiss she pulled back, but kept her hold of him. 

His eyes were slightly wider than normal and he was breathing slightly harder than before, showing he too was affected by their kiss. 

Adie smiled as she watched him, she couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. She had not felt anything like that since Seamus and this was even stronger than what she felt then. 

“Wow,” Adie breathed out, “I think we need to talk.” 

“Yes,” Akashi agreed getting more control over his voice again and Adie could see him slipping into one of his masks as he pulled away. 

She frowned slightly, ignoring the distance he put between them she reached out and took his hand in hers. Meeting his slightly surprised eyes she arched a brow and smiled before pulling him with her to continue on their walk around the top of Kyoto Tower. 

She couldn’t quite concentrate on the view as they walked in silence, all her attention was focused on the hand in hers and the way she had felt when he was kissing her. Warm and safe, like it was right. 

She knew they had challengers in front of them if they were going to have a relationship, both with she having Teddy and she had to put him first. There was no other way. Then there was the fact that they were on different teams, and would most likely compete against each other soon. Though, that seemed to be the easiest obstacle for them to get over. 

They reached the elevator and she paused as he pushed the button, she glanced at him but there was no sign of what he was thinking. 

Stepping inside the elevator she moved to make room for a woman with a girl that looked to have just reached school age. This had her moving even closer to Akashi and she felt his warmth against her and made her super aware of him. She could feel him shifting slightly and knew he was not as unmovable to her presence that he wanted her to believe. 

 

Adie looked at Akashi when he had the driver pull up in front of a large house and felt a little confused as she followed him out of the car. 

“It’s my home,” Akashi explained when he saw the confusion at her face. “I thought this would be the best place to talk.” 

Adie nodded and smiled a little before looking up at the large house, well she guess mansion would be a better word for it. The house was of white stone and there was a fountain in front of the house, and the car was parked between the fountain and the house. 

She followed him inside and up the grand stairs that led them upstairs, she noticed several doors on the ground floor where they had entered but she didn’t ask what was in there. She walked beside him along a long corridor until he pushed a door open and she looked around to see a large room that looked to be a cross between a living area and an office. 

A sofa was place with a TV in front of it and a coffee table between them, there was massive bookcases along the walls and Adie knew Hermione would have loved to go through those. A desk with a computer was placed by a window and she could see a few papers laying by the computer. 

On the wall to her right she saw a door leading into another room but it was closed so she couldn’t tell what room it lead into. 

“Please, make yourself at home,” Akashi said before stepping out again leaving her alone. 

Adie stepped further into the room and walked to a window; she looked out of it and took in the garden behind the house. She would guess that during spring this garden would be beautiful. 

She moved away from the window and over to the one of the bookshelf and looked at the leather bound books. Most titles were in Japanese, old classics mostly, but some were in English as well. She noticed a picture standing on the desk and curious she walked over to it. A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes were smiling at the camera, and a little boy with red-maroon hair and red eyes easily recognisable as Akashi. 

Smiling slightly looking at the picture of what she deduced had to be his mother, they had the same smile, and she wondered where she was. The lack of picture of his father was telling. 

Moving away from the picture she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Not long after Akashi came back into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned his attention back to her before he walked over to the sofa as well and sat down. 

The silence was getting to be too much for Adie, it felt oppressive and that was something she hadn’t felt with him before. 

“Seijuro?” Adie spoke up and his eyes locked onto her, the same intensity that had been in his eyes after their kiss was back and she felt her breath catch slightly. “I need to know what you want from this.” 

He looked at her for a moment before he reached out and placed a hand along her face making her unable to look away from him. 

“I want you,” he said calmly, surely. “Adeline, I want you.” 

Adie watched him closely for a moment and could see the sincerity in his eyes, all she wanted was to say that all she wanted was him as well, but there was the small annoying voice in her mind saying that she couldn’t expect him to agree when she already had a kid. 

“I have Teddy,” she blurted out before she could stop herself and shifted in her seat. She tried to look away but his hand wouldn’t let her. 

“I already know that,” Akashi said. “I still want you.” 

Adie could see he was serious and a small speck of hope was starting to build in her chest. 

“You realise that I’m not free to do much without him?” Adie asked still needing to know. “I…Anyone I date would have to be ok with Teddy and be able to accept him as a part of me.” 

Akashi looked at her for a long moment, before nodding. 

“I’m aware,” Akashi said calmly. “Any other objections?” 

Adie licked her lips and noticed how his eyes seemed to be tracing the movement; it was getting harder to focus on what she knew they needed to talk about. 

“I won’t be a secret,” Adie said meeting his eyes. “I won’t be someone you sleep with, but refuses to acknowledge in public. It’s either all or nothing.” 

Akashi smirked and abruptly pulled her closer so she was leaning against his chest her hands automatically falling on his shoulders to support herself as his arms wrapped themselves around her and she was very aware that his face was just inches from hers. 

Dazed she looked up at him and her breathing sped up when he leaned closer and his breath was against her ear. 

“When I said I want you I meant that I want all of you,” Akashi whispered into her ear, his breath tickling against her skin. “That means showing everyone that you are mine and belong to me. No hiding, no secrets.” 

Then his lips were on hers again in a hot and demanding kiss, she could do nothing but surrender to the passion in his kiss and kiss him back the best she could. 

 

It wasn’t until a ring tone interrupted them a while later that Akashi pulled back and smiled a little as he took in the dazed look on Adie’s face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was the delivery service he had called for food. 

“Akashi,” he said coldly into the phone. “One minute. I’ll be right down.” 

Adie adjusted a little and straightened her shirt as she looked at him. 

“What was that?” she asked. 

“Food delivery,” Akashi said. “I ordered food from my favourite restaurant.” 

Adie smiled and stood up. 

“That’s great,” Adie said, “because I’m starving.” 

 

Adie hummed happily as she sat leaned into Akashi and ate the food prepared for them by a local traditional Japanese restaurant. 

“I could get used to this,” Adie hummed resting her head on his shoulder feeling content with his right arm thrown over her as she half sat, half lay curled next to him. 

“Good,” Akashi said. “When do you have to go back to Tokyo?” 

“Tomorrow,” Adie said, “train leaves at three o’clock in the afternoon.” 

“Then, may I escort you around Kyoto some more?” Akashi asked politely. 

“Hm,” Adie pretended to think before grinning. “I believe you may.” 

Akashi smiled and Adie thought she would never get tired of seeing him smile. His whole face seemed to open up. She leaned up and kissed him, unable to resist. 

 

The next day Adie met Akashi early in the lobby of her hotel, she had already packed and checked out. She had not packed much, and what she had packed was in a bag. Thanks you magic for allowing her to expand her bag to allow more room. 

“Where to today, my lord?” Adie teased after she had kissed him in greeting. 

He snorted and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out of the hotel. 

They started the day by having breakfast at a small café before they drove to one of the temples slightly outside of the city central. Walking hand in hand and talking about all and nothing, laughing and enjoying the new relationship between them. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Adie said when they walked into the train station and she spotted the train already parked at the platform. 

“We’ll see each other again soon,” Akashi said. 

Adie nodded and smiled before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips, she didn’t expect him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close when she did. She reluctantly pulled back and gave him her best smile. 

“You’re welcome anytime,” Adie told him. “Besides, Teddy really wants to play basketball with you again.” 

“I’m looking forward to it;” Akashi said pushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face and letting his finger trace the shape of her face in the same movement. 

 

¨

Adie stepped out of the Tokyo Station five hours later feeling tired and restless after being on a train for so long. She wished she could have just apparated from Kyoto to Tokyo, but she wasn’t sure how she should explain that away and it was easiest to just use the train. Even if it was long and boring. 

She flagged down a taxi and gave them Teppei’s address before leaning back in her seat thinking about everything that had happened over the weekend. She had gone down to Kyoto in hope in getting her business started and maybe seeing Akashi. She came back with a promising start to her business and a boyfriend. 

Back in Tokyo and reality she had to admit that the thought of telling her friends and teammates about her new relationship with the former captain of Generation of Miracles was a little taunting. She could easily picture their shock and in some cases horror. It was going to get loud. 

She had meant what she told Akashi, she was not going to keep it a secret. That was too tiresome and would only hurt everyone in the end. But, just how did you tell them something like this? 

Before she could figure it out the driver told her that they were at the destination. Adie asked him to wait for her before she stepped out of the war. 

“Mum!” Teddy’s little footsteps came running toward her as soon she was inside the front door after Akio had let her inside. “You’re back!” 

“I’m back, cub,” Adie smiled catching him and lifting him up as she hugged him tightly. “Have you had fun?” 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded so hard Adie wondered if he was going to hit his head against her shoulder. “I played basketball with Teppei-nii-san and Hyuga-nii-san yesterday and today! Kagami-nii-san and Tetsuya-nii-san also came today!” 

“That sounds like fun,” Adie smiled listening to him ramble. “Did you behave for Aiko-obaasan and Haru-Ojiisan?” 

“Yes, I did,” Teddy said. “Aiko-obaasan read to me and Haru-ojiisan told me stories. Did you know he used to fish a lot?” 

“He did?” Adie asked even if she did know that. 

“Yes, and he’s going to take me fishing when the weather is nice,” Teddy said. 

“That sounds fun,” Adie said before turning her attention over to the older couple. “Thank you for watching him. I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble.” 

“It was fine,” Aiko smiled. “We had fun.” 

“You have to bring the little one over here more often,” Haru said. “He brings life into the house.” 

“Did you have a nice trip, Adie-chan?” Aiko asked. 

Adie fought the blush that she felt coming as she nodded. 

“Yes, it was very good,” Adie smiled. 

Aiko looked at her with a knowing look and Adie that had Adie blushing even when she tried not to. She sat Teddy down as an excuse to hide her face. 

“Where’s Teppei?” Adie asked trying to get the attention away from her red face. 

“He’s with Hyuga-kun, and Izuki-kun,” Aiko said. “They’re studying for a test tomorrow.” 

Adie nodded. “Teddy where’s your thing?” 

“I have them here,” Aiko said before Teddy could say anything. 

“Tell Teppei I’ll see him tomorrow,” Adie said. “Thank you for taking care of Teddy.” 

“You’re welcome Adie-chan,” Aiko said. 

 

“It’s time for bed, Teddy,” Adie told the tired boy who was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV. 

“No!” Teddy said stubbornly folding his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t argue with me,” Adie said. “It’s already past your bedtime.” 

“No! I’m not tired!” Teddy declared but yawned right after making Adie sigh. She walked over to him and watched how he was pouting and stubbornly staring at the TV and not at her. “I’m going to stay up much longer!” 

“Teddy,” Adie said. “I know you’re tired, and so am I. It’s time to sleep or you won’t have any fun at the day care tomorrow.” 

“But you haven’t played with me yet!” Teddy whined turning wide amber eyes at her. She sighed as she realised that he was just being difficult because he missed her. He wasn’t used to being away from her over several days. 

“Why don’t we read a story together on the bed before going to sleep?” Adie asked and watched as Teddy thought about it before he nodded. 

 

Adie walked out of the classroom and sidestepped the students in her way as she started to make her way toward the gym and basketball practice. 

“Potter-san!” Adie paused and turned to see a boy from her class, Maki Hikaru, coming up behind her. 

“Maki-san,” Adie said. “May I help you with something?” 

Maki looked a little nervous and shifted on his feet a little, Adie just waited for him to speak. She moved to the side to let others getting past her. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?” Maki asked. 

“I’m on my way to basketball practice,” Adie said glancing at the clock, “could we walk that way and talk?” 

Maki nodded but didn’t look too happy about that. She just shrugged and started to walk. She glanced at the taller boy, his hair was shoulder length and more dark brown than black. He wore a pair of dark framed glasses that he pushed further up his nose as they slid down as he walked. 

“What do you want to talk about, Maki-san?” Adie finally asked when they were almost by the gym and he hadn’t said anything yet. 

“Um…” Maki swallowed looking nervous and Adie tried to look as reassuring as she could. “I was…I wanted-to-ask-you-if-you-wanted-to-go-out-with-me-some-time.” 

The words came out slightly rushed, and breathless and Adie almost missed them. 

“Oh,” Adie said feeling slightly stumped, “I’m sorry, Maki-chan. I can’t go out with you.” 

The disappointment was clearly visible on his face and Adie felt slightly bad at disappointing him, but even if she hadn’t been dating Akashi she would have said no. 

“Oh, ok,” Maki said trying to gather himself again. “Can I ask why?” 

Adie hesitated for a second before she smiled gently. 

“I already have a boyfriend,” she said. “I’m really sorry, Maki-san. I hope we can be friends.” 

Maki nodded and quickly excused himself. 

Adie sighed as she turned toward the gym and started to make her way to the locker room she used, not thinking about that her conversation was in front of the boys locker room. 

 

Teppei sat stunned on the bench inside the locker room, they had not meant to overhear the confession from Adie’s classmate but they had been talking just as Izuki had started to open the door to go out and into the gym. Hearing Adie’s voice and the make voice had made the eagle eyed player pause. 

She had a boyfriend? Since when? Teppei didn’t think she could have had a boyfriend for long because she would have told him about it. Right? 

“She has a boyfriend?” Kagami asked stunned. 

Teppei turned to look at his friends and saw they too looked surprised. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them. Could it be one of them? 

“What are you doing?!” Riko’s voice sounded. “Get out here and start practice!” 

That had them all moving and they rushed into the gym but Teppei was still watching his friends from the corner of his eye. When the door opened again and revealed Adie wearing her practice cloths he watched to see if she looked at anyone in particular, but she wasn’t behaving in a way that suggested that anything was out of the ordinary. 

 

Adie dried the sweat off her face with a towel before taking a drink from her water when Riko finally let them take a break. She noticed that the boys were looking at her in what they thought was discrete and unassuming, but she was very aware of their eyes on her. She hid her frown as she wondered what had them looking at her like that. 

“Ok, we’re getting better,” Riko said, “but we still have a long way to go before we’re ready for the Winter Cup. I want everyone to run every morning before school and work on your stamina.” 

“Yes, coach,” they all chanted. 

Adie sat down on the edge of the stage and saw that her phone had received a text while she had been practicing. She grabbed it and swept it open before clicking on the message. 

_Enjoy your practice. Thanks for getting Kotaro more worked up. He’s now determined on defeating you during the Winter Cup. Seijuro._

Adie snorted reading the message. 

_You too. Everyone is acting weird around me today. Wonder why. Huh. Tell him I’ll still beat him the next time. Adie._

She sent off the text with a small smile on her face. 

“Adie?” She looked up when Teppei approached her. She suddenly realised that everyone was looking at her and was unnaturally quiet. Even Kagami. 

“Teppei?” Adie put her phone down and glanced around the gym. “Something the matter?” 

Teppei frowned. 

“We heard you outside the locker room,” Teppei said and Adie felt her eyes widen. “You have a boyfriend? Or was that just an excuse you used to make Maki-san feel better?” 

Adie rubbed her neck self-consciously.

“It wasn’t an excuse,” Adie said. 

“So you do have a boyfriend?” Izuki asked making Adie glance over at him. 

“I do,” she said. 

“You told me and Momoi that you didn’t have one,” Riko said looking surprised and slightly betrayed making Adie feeling guilty. 

“I didn’t when I talked to you about it,” Adie said quickly. “It’s a rather new development.” 

“Who is it?” Teppei asked a small scowl on his face. “You spend most of your time with us here at practice or with Teddy. Is it someone on the team?” 

He glared around the boys who all shook their heads. Adie rolled her eyes. 

“No, he’s not a player on our team,” Adie said and Teppei stopped glaring at the others making them all sigh relieved. 

“So he is a player on another team?” Riko asked dryly. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded looking at her. She was curious to see who they would guess and seeing them this worked up over something like this. 

“Is it that old friend of yours?” Furihata asked shyly, “the son of Shutoku’s coach?” 

“No,” Adie said. 

“That Miyagi on Shutoku looked too close to you,” Kagami scowled. 

Adie chuckled and shook her head as she leaned back a little. She noticed her phone buzz and picked it up. 

_You do something? We’ll win the Winter Cup. My victory is destined._

Adie rolled her eyes as she started to type a response. 

_Turned out they overhear me telling a boy who asked me out that I had a boyfriend and are now in the process trying to figure out who he is. It’s rather amusing. And, no one knows the outcome of a match before it’s played. I’ll show you._

“That him?” Teppei asked suspiciously. 

“Yes,” Adie smiled and nodded. “He’s just finished practice as well. Or more like, he decided to show mercy on his teammates.” 

“Please don’t tell me it is that creep from Too Academy? Imayoshi?” Hyuga suddenly exclaimed. “He looked at you like you were a piece of meat or something! You can’t date him!”

Adie couldn’t help it she laughed. 

“No, I’m not dating Imayoshi,” Adie said between laughs. “He’s too creepy. I never know what he’s thinking.” 

They let out relieved sighs. 

“Obaasan said something last night,” Teppei said looking thoughtful. “That she thought you might have met someone.” 

Adie blinked and looked at him. 

“Did you meet him in Kyoto?” Teppei asked. 

Adie smiled slightly. 

“It wasn’t where I met him first, but yes, I saw him in Kyoto,” Adie admitted. 

She watched as they all thought about that and she felt a little nervous knowing that they would soon guess it now. 

“Is he a part of Rakuzan?” Kuroko finally spoke up and Adie turned her eyes to the shadow and saw that he most likely had guessed correctly if the stunned look on his face was anything to go by. 

“He is,” Adie nodded. 

There was stunned silence in the gym as everyone stared at her. 

“Akashi-kun is the Captain of Rakuzan,” Kuroko continued. 

“Akashi?” Kagami frowned looking at Kuroko, “Isn’t he your old Captain at Teiko?” 

“What?” The team exclaimed staring at Adie wide eyed and mouths open. 

“You’re dating Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles?” Teppei asked in shock staring at Adie. 

Adie glanced around at her team and took in the various expressions of shock and surprise. Hyuga was gaping, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Izuki was blinking and looking like he wasn’t sure what was happening. Mitobe and Koganei was both staring at her wide eyed and mouth open. Kuroko had his normal deadpanned expression on, but his eyes showed a little surprise. Kagami was scowling and getting slightly red. The other first years looked like they were watching something fascinating and exciting. Riko was watching her with a look in her eyes that Adie was sure meant that she would be asked about the Rakuzan team and their players soon. 

Teppei was looking surprised but also worried and soon going over in overprotective younger brother mood. 

“Adie?” Teppei asked again. 

“Yes, my boyfriend is Akashi Seijuro former Captain of the Generation of Miracles.” Adie confirmed.

Adie winced at the loud screams and exclamations that sounded in the gym as soon as they found their voices again. She wanted to hold her hands over her ears to shut out the noises but she stayed quiet and just watched them rant at the same time and wave their hands around. 

“Looks a little funny,” she commented to herself and heard a snort next to her and looked to see Kuroko standing there with his calm blank expression. 

“Akashi-kun can be a little difficult,” Kuroko spoke up, “but I know he can be nice as well. He helped me back in second year when I needed it.” 

Adie glanced at him. 

“I know,” Adie said, “he’s a good guy, but he’s got a lot of pressure on him.” 

“I won’t tell you not to date him, because it’s none of my business, but Adie-san, please be careful,” Kuroko said. “You’re my friend and I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Adie smiled a little and placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “Thank you for your concern, Kuroko. I’ll be fine.” 

Kuroko nodded. 

 

“Ok! Silence!” Adie yelled over the noise. “Please, I can’t answer your questions if you’re screaming like that.” 

“Are you insane?” Koganei asked. “Isn’t Akashi cold and manipulative?” 

Adie sighed. “Ok, let’s get something very clear. I get that you’re all worried, but I won’t listen to any of you insult my boyfriend. You don’t know him. He can seem cold and manipulative, but that’s not all of him. That’s not who he is with me.” 

They all watched her in silence now and she looked at Teppei who was frowning. 

“Teppei, I was going to talk to you later today,” Adie said, “I mean, we just got together this weekend.” 

“I see,” Teppei said. “I didn’t even know you knew Akashi.” 

“I met him when the day we played Shutoku and he joined me and Teddy in playing basketball outside our apartment,” Adie said. “We talked and exchanged phone numbers. He contacted me again after the Kirisaki Daiichi match.” 

“He did?” Riko asked. “Is he the one who texted you when we were in the bath?” 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. 

Just then her phone rang and she saw it was Akashi. 

“Excuse me,” she told them before answering the phone. 

“What do you mean they heard you say you had a boyfriend when you told someone who asked you out,” Akashi’s cool voice greeted her. 

“Hello to you too, Seijuro,” Adie rolled her eyes and noticed how her team looked at her. 

“Adeline,” he said. 

“I meant it like I said it,” Adie said, “and they now guessed right. Or, Kuroko guessed right.” 

“Tetsuya is very observant,” Akashi said, “who asked you out?” 

“Just some boy in my class,” Adie said, “I told you, I told him no and I would have even if I weren’t going out with you.”

“Hm,” Akashi said. “Who?” 

“I’m not telling you so you can work yourself up over this,” Adie said, “and no, it wasn’t anyone on my team.” 

“Fine,” Akashi said and Adie heard some noise in the background. 

“Still at practice?” 

“Yes, Kotaro and Eikichi is playing one on one,” Akashi said. 

“I see,” Adie said. 

“Talking to Adie-chan, Sei-chan?” she heard Reo’s voice ask. 

Akashi sighed and Adie chuckled. 

“Wait! Is that Potter-san!” Adie heard Hayama yell and soon his voice was closer. 

“I will beat you next time, Potter-san!” Hayama declared in the background. 

“Shut up!” Akashi ordered his team, “and get back to your practice! Break’s over!” 

Adie smiled amused. 

“Go,” Adie said, “and don’t kill them. It’s too bad if I can’t beat Hayama again.” 

Akashi snorted. “Fine. Bye.” 

 

“You played Hayama?” Teppei asked breaking the silence. 

“Yes,” Adie said, “after I had the meeting on Saturday I decided to surprise Seijuro during his practice and his team didn’t believe me when I said I was a player, so I played Hayama to prove it. I won. It drove him nuts and now he’s determined to beat me during the Winter Cup.” 

“So, you’ve seen them play?” Riko asked calculatingly. 

“Some, but I didn’t go there to spy,” Adie said. 

“Their coach allowed you to be there?” Koganei asked. 

“Yes, and he asked me to transfer school,” Adie said smiling slightly as she saw the horror on their faces. 

“No! They can’t steal you!” 

“You’re our player!” 

“Calm down,” Adie said laughing. “I told him that I was happy where I was. Now, let’s get back to practice. We’re still going to win the Winter Cup, aren’t we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the reactions from Seirin. I'm not sure they reacted like they should... they will probably still be wary about the relationship and slightly overprotective. The Generation of Miracles won't find out just yet. So, you'll have to wait and see how they reacts to the relationship.   
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Training, Kuroko, and Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
> Also: I don't know much about medicine and stuff like that, so everything mentioned about it is just what i guess. Don't know if it's like that in real life or not. So you've been warned.

### Training, Kuroko, and Akashi 

 

Adie stepped out of the gym after practice, thinking that the big revelation of her boyfriend could have gone worse. They hadn’t said anything else about it after she got them back to practice she knew they were all still thinking about it and she would guess she had not heard the last of it. 

Sighing she grabbed her bag and pulled it further up her shoulder making her way through the rain and toward the buss to where she would go and pick up Teddy. She was halfway down the road when someone joined her and she turned to see Teppei grinning down at her. 

“You’re picking up Teddy soon?” Teppei asked. 

“Yes,” Adie said, “I’m on my way now, actually.” 

Teppei nodded. 

“Look,” he started. “I have to ask you this. Are you sure about Akashi?” 

Adie sighed, again, and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Adie said. 

“It’s just… I’ve heard about him,” Teppei said sounding concerned. “And I played him last year in Middle School. He’s…cold and harsh. The way he treated his opponents and even his own team… I just don’t want to see him treat you like that.” 

Adie glanced over at Teppei and she knew he was just concerned and trying to protect her. His usually smile was absent, and in its place was a troubled frown. 

“While I appreciate the concern, I don’t need the overprotective brother act,” Adie said, “I can take care of myself, Teppei. What I need is support. Seijuro is…complicated and I know he’s not always showing his…shall we call it good side? To others. But I see it. He needs help to get it back, but…” 

“So, what?” Teppei looked at her. “You’re trying to fix him? Adie, that’s not…” 

“Not fix him,” Adie protested the word choice. “There’s nothing to fix. Just help him get back to the one he can be. You, nor the others, know him, Teppei. You don’t see the loneliness and stress he’s under. He hides it well, but it’s there.” 

“Still,” Teppei said but he sounded more resigned now. 

“I won’t change my mind,” Adie said, “either you accept me and Seijuro or you don’t. I won’t tell you what to do, but please don’t try to change my mind.” 

Teppei sighed but nodded. He wasn’t convinced she wasn’t going to get hurt, but he would back down. At least for now. 

 

Her phone started ringing and she reached for it without really looking at the screen. 

“Hello?” she answered distractedly. 

“Hello? Is this Potter Adeline?” a male voice sounded and Adie put the file down and frowned a little as she focused on the phone now. 

“Yes, may I ask you this is?” Adie asked. 

“I’m Dr Yamada Yuuto. I’m calling because a patient here in the hospital asked us to call you when his parents are out of the country.” 

Adie arched a brow. 

“Who?” Adie asked feeling dread as her mind was flying over potential friends who might have their doctor calling her. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Dr Yamada answered curtly. 

“What happened? Is Kuroko alright?” Adie asked quickly leaning forward a little in her seat. 

“Kuroko-kun is a very lucky boy,” Dr Yamada said and Adie felt like throttle him for being so slow. “He was hit by a car while crossing the street. Fortunately, he was only hit by the side of the car. He was knocked to the ground and hit his head, that’s why he was brought to the hospital.” 

“Which hospital?” Adie asked already standing, Teddy had looked up from his train now and was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“Tokyo Medical University Hospital” was barely said before Adie said she would be right there and hung up. 

“Teddy, come on!” Adie said. “We’re going out for a bit.” 

Teddy to his credit only nodded and went to find his shoes and jacket. 

 

Adie carried Teddy as she hurried into the ER at the hospital and made her way to the reception area. She saw a young looking woman wearing a nurse uniform and her dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail sitting behind a desk.

“Hello, I’m Adeline Potter and was told a friend of mine was here;” Adie said as soon as she reached the reception. She shifted Teddy a little in her arms to look at the woman. “Kuroko Tetsuya. He was brought in because of a car accident.” 

“One moment, please,” the woman said and typed something into her computer. “Kuroko Tetsuya, yeah, he’s in the observation room right now.” 

“And where is that?” Adie asked through gritted teeth, she had said like everyone knew where to find it. 

The woman looked a little startled at the tone but soon gave directions and Adie was on her way. 

 

“Adie-san,” Kuroko said when she entered the room. He looked a little pale and had a bandage around his head, but otherwise looked unhurt. 

“Kuroko,” Adie said her eyes scanning him. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, Adie-san,” Kuroko said his usual emotional mask on. 

Just then a older looking man entered the room and Adie, his grey hair was pulled back and the thin framed glasses was resting low on his crocket nose, it looked like it had been broken a time or two before in his life. 

“Potter-san?” he asked and Adie nodded. “I’m Dr Yamada. We talked on the phone.” 

“Yeah, how is he?” Adie asked shortly. 

“He’s going to be fine;” Dr Yamada said glancing at her and to Teddy before looking back at her. 

Adie glanced at Kuroko who looked tired and when Teddy squirmed she let him down, he walked over to Kuroko and took his hand making the teen blink and look down at him. 

Dr Yamada gave sign for her to step away with him and with a look at Teddy and Kuroko followed the doctor to just outside the room. 

“He has a very mild concussion, and a few bruises,” Dr Yamada said. “Like I told you on the phone he is very lucky. It could have been much worse.” 

Adie inhaled and pushed the memories she had of hospitals out of her mind and let the fear she had felt building go now that she had seen Kuroko and knew he was ok. 

“Ok, so what happens now?” Adie asked. “Can he go home or does he need to stay here?” 

“He can go home if he’s not alone,” Dr Yamada said. “That’s why we called you, because he said his parents weren’t home.” 

Adie frowned a bit, but nodded. “Ok. He can come home with me. I’ll make sure he’s well looked after. Does he need to be woken up every two hours?” 

Dr Yamada looked faintly surprised that she knew that. “Yes.” 

“I’ve had a couple of concussions before,” Adie commented seeing the surprise in his eyes. 

“We’ll send with you some pain-reliefs,” Dr Yamada said. “And…” 

“And?” Adie asked. 

“We need to put someone down as next to kin in case something happens again when his parents are out of town,” Dr Yamada said. “This is a very…unusual situation. They should have thought about this before…” A displeased frown crossed his face. 

“Put my name down,” Adie said immediately. 

“How are you related to the patient?” the doctor asked her. 

“I’m a teammate from his high school basketball team,” Adie said. “We’re a close team.” 

“Ok,” the older man looked a little uncertain, but nodded. “If… if it’s ok with Kuroko we’ll put your name down.” 

Adie nodded and led the way back inside the room where they found Teddy sitting quietly next to Kuroko and was holding his hand. Adie saw the small smile on Kuroko’s face. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask,” Adie said turning to the doctor who was also viewing the scene in front of him. “Can he play basketball?” 

“He should rest for the next two days, but if he’s headache is gone after that he can play,” Dr Yamada said. 

Adie nodded. 

 

Adie led Kuroko and Teddy to the taxi waiting outside the hospital 20 minutes later. When they reached the car Kuroko turned to Adie and bowed politely.

“Thank you, Adie-san;” Kuroko said. “I am very sorry for calling you down here so late. I know you have Teddy and it’s past his bedtime… I would have called Kagami, but he’s so…loud.” Adie snorted softly. “Besides, they said it had to be someone that was a legal age…and Kiyoshi-san and Hyuga-san isn’t yet… and… I didn’t know who to call. …” 

“It’s ok,” Adie said. “Don’t worry about it, Tetsuya. I’m glad you had them call me.” 

He looked up a little startled at her use of his given name, she only smiled warmly at him. He bowed again and turned around. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Adie stopped him. 

He turned with a puzzled look on his face. 

“Home…” he said. 

“No, you’re not,” Adie said. “You’re coming home with us. You heard the doctor. You could leave the hospital if you were with someone.” 

“But…” Kuroko said. 

“Tetsuya, get in the car,” Adie said in a tone Teddy knew very well and always had him obeying. Kuroko got into the car without any other objection and Adie followed behind with Teddy who was looking rather tired now. 

 

“Are you sure?” Kuroko asked again when he followed her into the apartment. 

“Yes,” Adie said. “You’re welcome to stay here, Tetsuya.” 

Teddy was asleep against her shoulder and she managed to get out of her jacket and shoes without waking him and made her way upstairs to his room. With practice ease she got him out of his clothing and into his pyjamas before tucking him into bed. Pressing a kiss to his forehead she ducked out of the room. 

She found Kuroko in the living room looking out of the window, he looked so little in front of the large living room window. So impossibly young and vulnerable. 

“Do you want some tea or do you just want to rest?” Adie asked. 

“Some tea would be good,” Kuroko said. 

Adie nodded and went into the kitchen to make some tea after telling Kuroko to sit down and relax. 

“Here you go,” Adie said placing a cup of tea in front of him, taking her own and making herself comfortable in the chair. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said looking tired. Adie smiled a little. 

“Does your parents leave often?” Adie asked casually sipping her tea while keeping an eye on the shadow. She caught the small tensing of the shoulders and it told her everything she needed to know. 

“They’re busy with the company,” Kuroko said, “I’m fine by myself.” 

Adie didn’t say anything at first, just watched him. It was something she had told herself over and over again through the years, both before and during Hogwarts. She was fine without the Dursley’s love, without anyone. She was fine. 

“Sounds lonely,” Adie commented and Kuroko’s eyes snapped over to her. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps protest or argue, but nothing came out as he met her eyes. He lowered his eyes again and stared at the tea. 

Adie didn’t press him to talk, and was content to just sit there in silence. When the tea was finished Adie stood up and took the cup from him before he could do anything with it. She took it to the kitchen and quickly cast a charm cleaning it and placing it back in the cupboard. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the guestroom.” Adie told him when she entered the living room. He stood up and followed her up the stairs and down the hallway until she stopped outside a room that had never been used before. She opened the door and stepped inside. 

“Ok, there’s a pyjamas in the dresser over there you can use,” Adie said, “and the bathroom is just down the hall, second door on the right. I’ll come and wake you every two hours like Dr Yamada said.” 

“Oh, you don’t have too…” Kuroko started. 

“No, arguing,” Adie told him. “You’ve got a concussion. It’s important.” 

Kuroko let out a small sigh and Adie smiled a little before patting his shoulder. He was getting used to her touching him like that now, and she was pleased to note that he seemed to relax slightly. 

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me, ok?” Adie said looking at him seriously. “No matter what. My room is just across the hall.” 

Kuroko nodded, but she could tell he wouldn’t and hid her sigh. She turned to leave the room when he spoke again. 

“Are you going to tell Akashi-kun,” Kuroko asked. 

Adie turned and looked at him. 

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Adie said knowing she would accept his wish even if she didn’t like the idea of hiding anything from her boyfriend. 

“I don’t want you to put yourself in the middle, so… you might tell him,” Kuroko said looking down. 

Adie frowned slightly. 

“I’ll see,” Adie said, “but thank you, Tetsuya. I’m sure he’ll just worry about you, like I do.” 

She saw the doubt in his eyes, but he didn’t contradict her. She hadn’t asked Akashi or Kuroko what had happened between them, but it was clear that Kuroko at least doubted the other teen and the friendship between them. Perhaps it was ruined, but Adie wanted to see them build it up again. 

“Good night,” Adie said and left the room. 

 

Kuroko changed into the pyjamas thinking about Adie. She was so…warm and caring. He had never met anyone like her. Ever since the day she had showed up on the training camp and joined their team she had smiled and played with them all. 

He was so used to being overlooked and forgotten in the shadows that he had been startled and unsure on how to deal with her when it became clear that she saw him. Really saw him. Not even his parents saw him like she did.

When the doctor wanted to call someone today Adie had been the first one he’d thought off, but he had hesitated and when told he had to call someone who was 18 or older he had still hesitated. But there wasn’t really anyone he could call, so he had given in and had the doctor call her. 

He smiled slightly thinking that she had come rushing down the hospital, despite knowing that he was fine and not badly hurt, looking worried and concerned for him. Like an older sister. Something he never had before. 

He needed to use the bathroom before he went to bed, so he stepped outside the room and moved toward the room she had told him was the bathroom. When he reached it he paused hearing her voice. 

“You should take it easy, Seijuro,” Adie’s voice said and Kuroko turned his head curiously toward the stairs and knew Adie was down there in the living room. “You sound tired. Is it the business your dad makes you do?” 

Kuroko paused and wondered about the worried tone in her voice, and if Akashi accepted the worry from her. He had always seemed fine and in control. Like he had everything he wanted. 

Adie laughed softly, “yeah, I know. You don’t think I have anything I should have said. Yet, I worry about you. When can you come to Tokyo?” 

Kuroko knew he should go into the bathroom, but he was curious. 

“I see, ok. I will just have to wait. No, it’s fine. I understand. Here? Um… yeah, I guess something happened today… So you’re curious about the team and how they took the news? Well, they’re…wary.” 

Kuroko knew that to be the truth, and he felt a little wary about the relationship as well, but like he’d told her. He wouldn’t say she couldn’t date Akashi, it was not any of his business. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Adie said again. “Tetsuya seemed to be fine with it, though…Oh, since just now. He’s here, actually.” 

Kuroko tensed slightly. 

“Look, Seijuro, he had an accident and his parents are not even in the country. I’m not going to send him home to be by himself with a concussion.” Adie sounded firm and Kuroko started to see how she could be with Akashi, she wasn’t likely to bend to his every will. “Sure. Yeah, he’s fine. He’s going to be fine.” 

Kuroko pushed the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside, his mind thinking about the last bit he had just overheard. He felt a little bad about eavesdropping. But it did sound like Akashi had asked how he was, like he was worried. Like Adie had said he would be. 

Adie kept Kuroko with her over the next two days, refusing to let him go home and had found a suitable excuse for Riko to get him out of practice. She had accepted that he didn’t want the team to know what happened. 

 

“All right, everyone is here!” Hyuga declared as they stood gathered at the foot of a mountain with a path leading upward. Adie had Teddy on her back. 

“Excuse me,” Kuroko spoke up and Adie glanced to him noting how he kept a distance between her and him. She frowned slightly, but didn’t comment on it for now. “Kagami has been missing since this morning.” 

“Woah!” Hyuga exclaimed shocked seeing Kuroko. “Your bed-hair is ridiculous!” 

“Oh, Kagami isn’t coming,” Riko said bringing their attention over at her. “Starting today we will be training without Kagami for a while. I’ll explain later.” 

Adie arched a brow but didn’t comment. 

 

Adie stood beside Teppei at the end of the line waiting for whatever Riko had planned to start. She had Teddy in her arms and he was chatting to her and Teppei while they waited. Teppei was laughing. 

“Are all the kids here?” a gruff voice asked calling attention to the man walking through the large double doors into the gym. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweater, he reminded Adie about how a gangster would dress. 

“Coach’s dad?!” Koganei exclaimed shocked when he recognized him making Adie look closer at the man. He had the same brown hair as his daughter, but his eyes were sharper and narrower. She knew from Riko’s stories about her dad that he was a good coach. 

“Don’t call me dad!” Kagetora said briskly facing them. “Call me Kagetora-san!” 

“Kagetora-san, what are we doing here?” Tsuchiba asked a little nervously. 

“My lovely daughter asked me to come,” Kagetora answered. “I can make you stronger.” Then he pulled out a gun and loaded it calmly before speaking again, “but first, step forward if you saw Riko naked the other day!” 

“He’s got a gun!” the guys exclaimed scared and took several steps back while Adie just raised a brow at the overprotective father. 

“Step forward now and I’ll kill painlessly with a single headshot!” 

The boys started to ramble scared, but Adie stepped forward and glared at the older man. 

“If you please, I have a three year old here and I don’t think this is appropriate in front of a child,” Adie spoke up her voice cold and calm. The man turned toward her and noticed the child in her arms and saw that she had turned him to face away from him and was shielding his ears. 

The scowl on the girls face was fierce and protective, and he glanced over at Riko who looked embarrassed and annoyed. 

“Um, right,” he said putting the gun away, and gave a considering look to the girl on Riko’s team who stepped back a little so she was next to Teppei again. He turned his eyes to the child in her eyes. “You must be Teddy-chan. I’m sorry if I scared you.” 

Teddy looked over at him and gave him a look like he was weighing him or something before smiling widely. 

“Hi!” Teddy waved. 

Adie eyed the man a little warily, but relaxed slightly as Teddy also relaxed. 

 

“All right,” Kagetora clapped his hands together. “Start with taking off your shirts!” 

‘This seems familiar!’ the team thought as one as they did as he asked without complaint. Adie put Teddy down and easily pulled off her shirt much to her teammates’ embarrassment and flushing faces, to find her wearing a sports-bra that covered her chest well. 

Riko grumbled a little as she again saw how more developed Adie was than her, but she at least didn’t show it in her face like that manager at Too did. The boys tried not to look over at Adie, but some sneaked a glance. 

Kagetora walked among them and looked at them with a critical eye, he paused when he was in front of Adie. She knew he saw the scars, but luckily he didn’t comment on it as he finally moved on.

“Well, you’re not bad,” Kagetora said. “You seem to have been keeping up with Riko’s training since this summer. Now start with splitting up in two groups.” 

Adie was in the group of cops and was supposed to chase the robbers, and while she had wondered why they had been told to go and play cops and robbers in the mountains she didn’t ask any questions. She pushed herself as she ran after Hyuga who was a robber. 

 

Teddy meanwhile was back in the gym with Riko and Kagetora playing with Nigou with a smile on his face unaware of the eyes on him. Kagetora was watching the little boy with interest and couldn’t help the small smile on his face at the obvious joy in the child as he played with the dog. 

“Why are they playing cops and robbers, Kagetora-ojisan?” Teddy suddenly asked looking up at the scary coach, but since he was Riko-nee-chan’s dad he couldn’t be that scary, Teddy thought. 

“It’s good training,” Kagetora answered as he sat down on a bench close to Teddy, so the little boy didn’t have to look up to far. “The movement of their bodies on uneven ground will make them stronger.” 

“Oh,” Teddy said, “mum is very strong though.” 

Kagetora smiled and nodded in agreement, he knew that Adie was very strong. She was probably one of the strongest on the team and that was a little surprising seeing that she wasn’t tall and, no offence, was a girl on a boys team. “She is.” 

“Do you like coming with your mum to the practices?” Kagetora finally asked. 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed happily. “I love watching basket and everyone is nice to me.” 

“Of course we are,” Riko smiled down at the little boy who grinned back. 

“Back home I couldn’t watch mum playing very much,” Teddy said, “she never had time to go out and play. She took me to the court near our house though sometimes, but she couldn’t play with others. Not like here.” 

“Is it just you and your mum at home?” Kagetora asked with a pensive look as he watched Teddy. 

“Yes,” Teddy nodded. “It’s me and her against the world.” 

Kagetora smiled a little sadly but didn’t ask anything else. 

 

“Riko showed me a DVD of your opponents play. They’re an aggressive team of strong players who focus on individual skill. At first glance their opposite of a team that emphasizes team play like yours. However, if you ask me, their teamwork is much better than yours.” 

The team eyes widened in shock and Adie stared at Kagetora grimly, she could see what he meant but she didn’t like it. 

“They don’t emphasize team play, of course,” Kagetora said. “They can just do it. Ignoring individual play doesn’t cut it. The most important thing is for everyone to always aim for the basket. That’s what makes a team come together. Simply being friends isn’t teamwork.” 

Adie noticed that Kuroko seemed to be especially bothered by what Kagetora said and she knew it would be hard to hear for him and that he had to change some of the way he was thinking.

 

Adie was now standing beside Teppei watching, a little impressed, Kagetora who was pointing out flaws in Hyuga’s play and showing him how to get better. She could tell that the others also were surprised by his skills and the way he showed Hyuga’s weaknesses and strengths. 

“Not only can he play,” Teppei said looking at Kagetora with a small secretive smile, “he used to play for Japan’s national team.” 

They stared in shock at Kagetora as he easily made the shot against Hyuga and Hyuga was left staring in shock at him as he started to explain how he did it and that he could do it as well. 

“Teamwork really starts to shine with a group of strong individuals,” Kagetora stated. “You’ll all develop your own weapons by Winter Cup. In other words, they’ll be your special abilities. Some of you noticed during your summer camp and have laid foundations. You have less than a month to the Winter Cup. I’ll train you as much as I can for the price of bloody nothing.” 

They all got a determined look in their eyes as they bowed and yelled, “Thank you!” 

 

The practice was over and she had to admit that they had gotten a lot done during the day, she was pleased with how Kagetora worked. She knew they needed the help, and they would all get out stronger after the intensive weekends working with him. She smiled when Teddy came running toward her and caught him when he threw himself into her arms. 

“You’ve been a good boy today, Teddy,” Adie smiled at him. 

“It was fun, mum!” Teddy said. “Kagetora-ojisan said that I could be a good basketball player when I’m bigger!” 

“I’m sure you will be,” Adie said and noticed that the rest of the team had come and joined them, Riko and her father was walking up to them now. 

“I want you all to do you homework and we’ll work more next week,” Kagetora said. “I’ll see you some time during the practice during the week as well.” 

They had decided that they would meet every Saturday and continue this, but would practice like normal during school hours. 

Adie felt her phone buzz and managed to manoeuvre the phone out of her pocket with Teddy still in her arms, she sighed when she noticed the wary looks from her team. It was like they were expecting Akashi to jump through the phone and kidnap her or something. She rolled her eyes at them before she opened the text. 

_Are you free tonight and tomorrow? Seijuro._

Adie smiled and texted a quick acceptance and could suddenly not wait to get home. 

“It was him, wasn’t it,” Hyuga grumbled eying the phone like it had committed a great crime. 

Adie rolled her eyes again and turned her attention to a curious looking Kagetora and a scowling Riko, and bowed the best she could with Teddy still in her arms. 

“Thank you for looking after Teddy for me and the tip,” Adie said. 

“No problem,” Kagetora grinned. “Great practice before I become a grandfather myself!” 

“DAD!” Riko yelled her face flaming red and Adie bit her lip to stop the laughter slipping through. 

 

Adie grinned when she opened the door to her apartment and saw Akashi standing outside, he was dressed casually, a pair of a white trousers and a black shirt that was buttoned up at the neck. He was holding a bucket of lilies in his hands that he was now holding out for her to take. 

“This is for you,” he stated. 

“Thank you,” she said and didn’t question how he knew that lilies were her favourite flowers as she accepted them. “Come in.” 

She walked to the kitchen and found a vase to put them in and filled the vase with water before placing it on the counter. She was very aware that he was right behind her. 

She turned around and immediately found herself in his arms and his lips against hers. She groaned as she kissed him and grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer. 

“Hi,” she whispered when he pulled back. 

“Hi,” he said. “I’ve wanted to do that since you left last week.” 

“Me to,” Adie admitted. “Did your team say anything about you leaving this weekend?” 

“No,” Akashi said, “but I do believe they knew why I was leaving.” 

Adie smiled teasingly. “I would imagine so.” 

She leaned in to kiss him again, when footsteps came running toward the kitchen and she sighed. Akashi pulled back and turned to see Teddy coming running into the kitchen. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy cheered when he saw him.

Adie smiled when she heard the new nickname for Akashi. 

“Hi Teddy,” Akashi greeted and adjusted his hold of Adie, so that just one arm was around her. She leaned closer to him enjoying the feeling of his arm around her waist. 

“Can you play with me?” Teddy asked eagerly. “Mum said you were good at shogi. I never played it before, but can you teach me?” 

Akashi arched a brow and glanced at Adie who nodded. 

“Some of his friends from the day care talked about it,” Adie explained, “I said that you were good at it and he insisted on asking you if you could teach him.” 

“Ok,” Akashi agreed. 

 

“Thank you for playing with him,” Adie said later when Teddy finally was in bed and it was just the two of them in the living room. They were sitting in the sofa, the TV was on but they weren’t really paying attention to it. 

“I liked it,” Akashi said, “he’s the smartest kid I have met. He understood more than I thought he would.” 

Adie smiled a little sadly, “yeah. He’s like his dad like that. Remus was very smart and clever, I’m sure Teddy will be just like him.” 

Akashi’s arm tightened around her shoulder and she accepted the comfort. 

“Do you know how to play?” Akashi asked changing the subject when he noticed that she was getting lost in her thoughts. She shook herself out of the memories of the past, grateful for the distraction. 

“No, not really,” Adie said. “I’ve played a little chess. My best mate back in England is a master at it, but I never was any good. He beat me everytime we played.” 

Akashi pulled away and she blinked a little disappointed in the loss of warmth but arched a brow when he started to set up the shogi pieces again. 

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll teach you.” 

Adie contemplated it for a moment before she grinned and sat down opposite him. 

 

Adie grinned when she spotted the next move and excitedly moved her piece to the spot. 

“There!” She said grinning and her eyes shone as she looked up at Akashi. He was looking at her with a intense look in his eyes, not unlike the one he had after he kissed her the first time. 

“Good,” his voice was a little breathless and suddenly he was next to her and pulled her up on her feet. She wasn’t surprised when she found herself being thoroughly kissed barely managing to hold on to him. She backed up until she reached the sofa and felt herself being laid down on it, he never broke the kiss as one hand was feeling all over her body. She could feel the hot traces wherever he was touching. 

Arching up, into him she used her hands to yank his shirt free from his trousers and her fingers traced the skin underneath it. She could feel the solid muscles on his stomach and chest. Lust was threatening to overcome her as he kissed down her throat and nibbled at her collar bone.

“Wait…” she moaned, but she clung to him.

He pulled a little back, his breath still hot on her skin and his heterochromatic eyes were clouded with lust and desire. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Adie managed to ask. “Everything?” 

Akashi smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, this time chaste and soft, she felt herself melt against him. 

“Everything,” he said so surely and meeting his eyes had her giving in. She wanted that as well. She pushed him back and stood up, she grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs until they reached her bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, (and casting a silent silencing charm so that Teddy wouldn’t hear something he shouldn’t), she was in his arms again and pushed toward the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.... did that just happened?   
> What do you guys think???? Happy? No?   
> I was thinking of having another miracle finding out in the next chapter. Any thoughts about who? Any wishes for who you want to discover the relationship between Akashi and Adie? And how do you want them to react?   
> Thanks for reading!   
> See you soonish!


	15. A fun day out, a surprise meeting and final preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### A fun day out, a surprise meeting and final preparations 

 

Akashi Seijuro awoke to a faint stripe of light shining through a slip between the curtains, and he could barely see the dawning of day. His eyes moved to the body curled up half beside him, half on top of him, taking in the peaceful expression on her beautiful face. Her hair was messy and he couldn’t resist reaching out and push a messy strand of hair away from her face, her nose crinkled a little but she didn’t wake up. 

He knew others said he was cold and manipulative, and he was. He knew that, he always did everything he could to get what he wanted and he got it. Akashi’s always won, always succeeded. Yet, when he was with Adie he never felt like he had to prove himself like that. She saw him, the one he had been before second year at Teiko. 

Adie moved a little and a small sound escaped her lips and his sharp eyes followed the movements and adjusted his hold on her. He remembered the first time he saw her. Walking out of the apartment building with Teddy, and he had been pulled toward her then. He had tried to dismiss her like he did everyone, but there was something about her that made him pay attention to her. Meeting her again when Teddy had accidentally hit him with the basketball had him acting like he never did. He wanted her to like him, he realised. Akashi wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because of the way she held herself, proud and confident. Or, maybe it was the way she looked at Teddy, the way she loved her little boy. All he knew was that he wanted her, and when he had been by himself later that night he had decided that he was going to make her his. No matter what. 

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Adie murmured without opening her eyes.

Akashi felt his lips twitch and tightened his arms around her as she burrowed closer into his warmth. 

“You do not,” he answered. 

Adie opened those enchanting emerald green eyes and a mischievous smirk played on her lips as she stared at him. He found he rather liked that look. 

“What are you thinking so hard about, Seijuro?” Adie asked reaching out and caressing his cheek. 

Akashi turned them around so he was hovering over her, one arm on each side of her face and she looked a little stunned at the sudden movement, but her eyes darkened quickly in lust as she stared up at him. 

“You,” he said before kissing her with as much passion he had. She held onto him and kissed him back, her hands trailing against his bare back and he used his hands to pull the top she had pulled on last night up and his hands found her chest. 

“Aaaah…” Adie moaned as he caressed her breasts and she arched up. 

He smirked and kissed her again, hungrily and passionately. 

 

Adie fell back on the bed, breathing hard and feeling content and satisfied as Akashi pulled her into his arms again. She rested her head against his chest and heard the steady beating of his heart. The reassuring sound almost lulled her back to sleep. 

“I should get up,” Adie mumbled even as her eyelids dropped. “Teddy will be awake soon.” 

“Ok,” Akashi said, but he made no move to let go of her. 

Adie smiled and forced her eyes open. She pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before sitting up. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she leaned down to pick up her panties and bra. She put them on, very aware of the eyes watching her. 

“I’m going to take a shower and then make breakfast,” Adie said. “Feel free to sleep a little more.” 

 

Adie had just finished her shower when she heard Teddy from his room, she cast a quick drying spell and got dressed quickly into her favourite faded jeans and a green sweater that brought out her eyes, and a brown scarf. 

“Mum!” Teddy smiled when she looked into his room and saw that he was busy trying to put on a sock. 

“Good morning, Teddy,” Adie smiled. “Already dressed, I see. You’re such a good boy.” 

Teddy beamed proudly and bit his lip as he tried to put on the stubborn sock. Adie chuckled a little as she watched him. 

“Are Sei-nii still here?” Teddy asked when the sock finally was on. 

“Yes,” Adie said and paused; she looked down at Teddy and frowned a little. “Do you mind?” 

She should have thought about it before, talked to him. She cursed herself for not thinking about it. Teddy answered before she could think about it too much. 

“No,” Teddy said. “He can play more Shogi with me!” 

Adie smiled relieved. “You can ask him.” 

They made their way down to the kitchen, Teddy stopping in the living room and put on his cartoons while Adie made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. 

Not long afterward she heard Teddy’s excited voice greet Akashi. She smiled when she heard him sitting down next to Teddy and heard Teddy start to explain the cartoon he was watching. 

 

Teddy was walking between Adie and Akashi; both of them holding his hand, and Adie couldn’t help but think that they really looked like a family like this. She quickly pushed the thought away, seeing that it was way too fast to think like that. 

Adie was glad that Akashi had suggested going to the Ueno Zoological Gardens, she had not have had the chance to show Teddy much of the tourist sights of Tokyo since they arrived. Now, they would both get to see it. 

“Teddy, what do you want to see?” Adie asked her energetic son. 

“Everything!” Teddy said wide eyed. “I want to see the pandas and the tigers! Sei-nii said they lions! Like Gryffindor’s symbol, right?” 

Adie smiled and nodded. 

“Gryffindor?” Akashi asked. 

“It’s a house at my old boarding school,” Adie explained, “The emblematic animal of the house is a lion.” 

“You were in it?” Akashi asked. 

“Yes, and so was Teddy’s dad,” Adie smiled down at Teddy. 

“My first mum was in Hufflepuff!” Teddy said looking up at Akashi. “Their animal is a badger!”

“I see,” Akashi said. 

 

“Look!” Teddy breathed out his eyes large and he let go of their hands as he rushed to the fence to get a closer look. “That one has a very long neck!” 

“It’s a giraffe,” Akashi explained and Teddy nodded. 

They managed to get Teddy away from the giraffe only to have him stop in awe when they reached the next animal. Adie looked to see him stare at the rhinoceroses, his mouth open. 

That’s how it went as they walked through the zoo, Teddy stopping and asking question getting more and more excited. The only animal he didn’t like was the wolf. He clung to Adie then, and refused to let go of her. She understood and carried him passed them allowing him to hide his face against her shoulder. 

“Are you hungry?” Akashi asked and Adie could see a little concern in his eyes as he looked at Teddy. 

Teddy looked up and nodded. 

“Why don’t we let your mum wait here and she can watch the penguins, and us men go and find us something to eat?” Akashi asked seriously. 

Adie felt her lips twitch as she saw Teddy puff his chest out in pride and nod just as serious as Akashi. She was glad to see that Akashi managed to get Teddy’s mind away from the wolves. 

“Mum, you wait here and we’ll go and buy some food!” Teddy told her. 

“Ok,” Adie said and mouthed a thank you to Akashi who nodded. 

 

Adie walked toward a area that was suitable for them to sit, luckily it wasn’t a too cold day and they could sit outside. A loud crying sound had her automatically turn her head, and she saw a little boy maybe around Teddy’s age crying and a older looking woman trying to comfort him.

“Ouch,” she muttered when she walked straight into someone. She stumbled back a little and rubbed her forehead with a hand as her eyes snapped up to see who she had just collided with. 

A tall teen with purple hair and a lazy expression on his face stared down at her, and it was now she noticed that he had his hands on top of her shoulders to keep her from falling. She recognised him immediately. It was Murasakibara of Yosen High School and old teammate of Akashi. 

“Sorry,” Adie said quickly. “I wasn’t watching were I was going.” 

“That’s okay,” he said in a lazy voice, “I barely felt it. You’re tiny.” 

“Atsushi!” a voice scolded and it was only now she noticed that he wasn’t alone and that Kagami’s friend was standing next to him. He still covered his left eyes behind under a fringe of slick black hair. 

“What?” Murasakibara whined. “It’s true.” 

“But that doesn’t mean you should say it!” Tatsuya scolded making the taller teen pout. Tatsuya turned to her and smiled charmingly. “I’m sorry about my friend, miss. He doesn’t think before he speaks. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” 

Adie, who had felt amused watching them, nodded and smiled slightly. 

“That’s alright,” she said, “like I said, it was my fault for walking into him. I’m so used to look to whoever’s crying when I hear a child cry that I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“I see,” Tatsuya said. “Well, I’m Tatsuya Himuro and that’s Murasakibara Atsushi.” 

“Adeline Potter,” Adie said. “Nice to meet you both.” 

“Muro-chin, I want more sweets,” Murasakibara said and Adie glanced at the bag of chips already opened in his hands and how he was reaching for the bag Tatsuya was holding. 

“Finish what you have first,” Tatsuya said taking the bag out of his reach. He turned to look at Adie again and this time there was a pensive look in his black-grey eye. “Have I seen you before? You look familiar…” 

Adie watching him for a second before she nodded.

“You might have seen me,” she said, “but I wasn’t introduced to you back then. Back when you first saw Kagami again, at the street basketball tournament.” 

“You know Taiga?” Tatsuya asked surprised even Murasakibara looked at her with some interest in his eyes. 

“You know Kuro-chin as well?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Adie said and just then a voice interrupted them. 

“Mum!” Adie turned and saw Teddy coming running toward them and saw the bag in one of his hands. She saw Akashi following in a more sedate pace behind him, his heterochromatic eyes locked on his old friend and Tatsuya. His mask back on and Adie almost sighed. 

“Hi Teddy,” Adie smiled ignoring the surprised look on Tatsuya’s face to focus on her son. “Did you get any food?” 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded and then seemed to notice the two she was standing with. “Oh, you’re the ones that played Teppei-nii-chan, Kagami-nii-chan and Tetsuya-nii-chan.” 

Adie smiled when Akashi joined them and saw the surprise in Murasakibara when he saw his old Captain, Tatsuya looked curiously between them. 

“Aka-chin,” Murasakibara said. 

“Huh? You’re old Captain?” Tatsuya blinked looking up at Murasakibara. 

“Atsushi,” Akashi said coolly. “What a surprised to see you here.” 

“Muro-chin hadn’t seen the zoo and wanted to see it,” Murasakibara said lazily, “he promised me sweets if I came with him.” 

“You know each other?” Akashi turned his attention to Adie who frowned a little at the tone, she saw him sending a dark look toward Tatsuya who took a small step back. 

She arched a brow at him, but didn’t address it right now. 

“Not really,” Adie said, “I’ve only seen them once before. I saw them once on a street basketball tournament, not long after Inter High. Tatsuya-san is an old friend of Kagami on my team. We never were introduced since I was there just watching with Teddy, and not playing.” 

“Wow, you’re tall!” Teddy said staring at Murasakibara, his head tilted back so he could look up at him. “But not as tall as Hagrid.” 

Murasakibara frowned and looked down and blinked when he saw Teddy. 

“You’re really small,” he said. 

“Mum said I would grow and when I do I’m going to be as tall as Teppei-nii-chan!” Teddy beamed, “and much taller than mum!” 

“I bet,” Adie muttered. 

“You’re son?” Tatsuya asked. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded with a proud smile. “This is Teddy.” 

“Mum, I’m hungry and Sei-nii said we would eat!” Teddy said turning to Adie again. 

“We’ll eat,” Adie said and glanced between Akashi and Murasakibara who was both silent. She sighed silently. “Do you want to join us?” 

Akashi looked at her, but she just shrugged and looked at Murasakibara. 

“I’m sure you haven’t talked in a while and would like to catch up,” Adie said smiling slightly. 

Murasakibara looked at Akashi who looked away from Adie and gave a short nod when he saw Murasakibara looking at him. 

“Ok,” Murasakibara accepted. 

 

Adie sat down next to Akashi and Teddy was on her other side, opposite them were Murasakibara and Tatsuya. She shook her head at the silence that no one seemed to want to break. 

“You have the day off from practice?” she asked after helping Teddy getting the straw into his juice box and placing the food in front of him. 

“Yes,” Tatsuya nodded. “Coach gave us the day off and we decided to use it to go to the zoo here. I’ve never been to a zoo before.” 

“Why travel all the way down to Tokyo?” Adie asked curiously, “it must be zoo’s in Akita as well.” 

“I wanted sweets that only are sold in Tokyo,” Murasakibara said between bites of his sweets. 

“You have to eat more than just sweets, Atsushi,” Akashi said frowning at his old friend. 

“I do,” Murasakibara pouted, “Muro-chin makes me.” 

Adie looked at Tatsuya and saw the long suffering look on his face. She felt her lips twitch. 

“Did you say earlier that Kagami was on your team?” Tatsuya said looking at her. 

“Yes,” Adie said a slightly resigned look in her eyes, she knew what was coming soon, “I’m a player on Seirin.” 

“Huh,” Tatsuya said looking at her closely, Adie felt Akashi tense beside her, “curious.” 

Adie blinked. That’s it? No other reaction?

“You must be one of few who hasn’t reacted like it would be impossible for me to be on a boys team,” Adie said. 

Tatsuya shrugged. 

“You must be good if you’re on a boys team,” he said, “besides, I was taught to play basketball by a woman. I know you can be good.” 

Adie smiled slightly and nodded. 

 

“Do you like animals?” Teddy asked. 

“Yes,” Murasakibara nodded. “They’re funny.” 

“Did you see the giraffe or the strange animal with the horn on it’s nose…Sei-nii called it a rhin-rhinosaur…” 

“Rhinoceros,” Akashi corrected. 

“Yeah, that,” Teddy said. “Did you?” 

“We saw it,” Murasakibara said. “Did you see the penguins?” 

“Yes, mum like them!” Teddy said. “Sei-nii said that she couldn’t bring one home with her.” 

Adie laughed and shook her head as she eyed Akashi who smiled slightly. She poked his arm. 

“Stop laughing,” she told him. “Penguins are cute.” 

“Still doesn’t make them good pets,” Akashi said. “At least Teddy is sensible.” 

Adie huffed and looked to see Murasakibara and Tatsuya staring at them. 

 

Somehow it ended up with Murasakibara and Tatsuya joining them as they made their way to the other side of the park by taking a short train ride. Teddy chatted eagerly and surprisingly enough Murasakibara was answering and asking questions as well. As they walked it didn’t take long before Teddy had worked himself up to sitting on Murasakibara’s shoulders getting a great overview of the park. 

Akashi walked quietly beside her and she eyed him, she was nervous that he was pulling away and the way he seemed to be ignoring Tatsuya. She saw the dark look in his eyes when Tatsuya talked to her. 

“What’s wrong?” Adie asked when they got a moment alone. “Are you mad at me?” 

“No,” Akashi said, “nothing’s wrong.” 

“Something’s clearly wrong!” Adie protested. “You’re glaring at Tatsuya-san and barely talks.” 

“He’s too close to you!” Akashi snapped out and looked momentarily surprised and Adie blinked. “He’s standing too close to you and he looks at you like…like… he likes you!” 

“You’re jealous?” Adie asked. 

Akashi scowled and crossed his arms as he looked away from her. She saw a small blush in his cheeks. 

Adie smiled slightly and stepped closer to him, she reached up and placed his face between her hand forcing him to look at her. She didn’t let him talk before pressing a kiss to his lips and smiled into the kiss when she felt him pull her closer and kiss her back, her arms slipping around his neck. 

She pulled back and was very aware that they had an audience, she didn’t look over to where Murasakibara and Tatsuya was gaping, as she smiled at Akashi. 

“I chose you,” she told him. “I like you, Seijuro, and you have no reason to be jealous.” 

“Good,” Akashi said giving her a small smile. 

“Mum! Sei-nii!” Teddy interrupted them and they turned to see Teddy grimacing at them from Murasakibara’s shoulder. “Don’t kiss! It’s ew!” 

Adie groaned and hid her face against Akashi’s shoulder, “sorry about him.” 

Akashi chuckled and rubbed her back. 

“You’re to amused, git,” Adie pouted as she looked up at his amused eyes. 

 

“Aka-chin is dating Potter-san?” Murasakibara asked looking between them his face back into his lazy expression. 

“Yes,” Akashi nodded and wrapped a arm around Adie’s waist, she ignored the possessive way he did it and just leaned into him. 

“Huh,” Tatsuya said. “Congratulations.” 

“Aka-chin happy?” Murasakibara asked over Tatsuya’s comment. 

“Yes, I am,” Akashi nodded. 

Murasakibara looked between them for a moment before he nodded. 

“Teddy-chan and I want more sweets,” he said and turned away from them. 

 

Adie kissed Teddy’s forehead in goodnight before turning off the light and closing the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs to a silent and empty living room. Akashi had gone back to Kyoto and she was already missing him. They had spent a perfect day at the zoo before he had to go, and she was glad to see him actually exchanging some words with Murasakibara and talking together. 

She sighed as she fell back into her sofa and turned on the TV, in hopes of finding something to distract her from missing Akashi. She contemplated calling Teppei or Hermione, but she didn’t feel like talking with anyone right now. 

 

Adie jerked upright in her bed when something woke her up, it didn’t take long before she heard the crying from Teddy’s room. She hurried out of her bed and made her way to the bedroom next to hers and pushed the door open. 

Teddy hadn’t woken up yet, the nightlight showed him tossing and turning on the bed and the covers was tangled by his legs. Cries and moans escaped his little lips as he fought the nightmare. 

“Shh, Teddy,” Adie murmured reassuringly and reached out to pat his head and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. His hair kept changing colour from white to black and back to white again fast and she knew his magic was reacting to his dream as well. “It’s okay. You’re safe and I’ve got you.” 

Like she always did she kept pushing her hand through his hair and talk to him until he started to wake up. As soon as his wide amber eyes flew open he let out a loud sob and threw himself into her waiting arms. 

Her heart broke at the sound and sight of her son like this, she really wanted to help him and make the nightmares stop. She stood up holding him protectively in her arms as she did and felt how he tried to curl as close as possible to her chest. His head resting just under her chin. 

“You’re safe,” Adie repeated. 

“Mum,” Teddy whined. 

“I’m here,” Adie promised. “I won’t go anywhere.” 

She walked out of the room and down to the dark living room. 

“Lumos,” she muttered and a ball of light appeared and she watched as she made it hoover in the air above them making the room light up in the gentle light. 

She paced the room as she tried to calm the sobbing boy, she finally felt the sobs die down and his breathing evening out a little more. 

“Nothing is going to hurt you, Teddy,” Adie promised him as she kept pacing the room. Her hand tracing comforting patterns on his back. 

“The wolf is scary, mum,” Teddy whimpered against her neck and his small arms tightened his grip around her neck. 

“I know he is, cub,” Adie said, “but he won’t hurt you. I’ll never let him hurt you.” 

While Teddy hadn’t inherited Remus’ lycanthropy, he was still restless and more prone to nightmares during the full moon. It was something that he just had to live with and she had the hope that he would outgrow it. And since they had been in the zoo and saw the wolves he had woken up two times by nightmares this week alone, and now it was the third time, and she had the practice with Kagetora tomorrow. 

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2 am and Teddy was still awake and softly crying in her arms. She adjusted him slightly as she continued to murmur reassurances and love to him, trying to get him to fall back asleep. She knew she would not get much more sleep tonight. 

 

Adie blinked awake and immediately felt her body was stiff and slightly sore, she glanced down to where Teddy were still sleeping, head rested over her chest, her arm thrown over him like a secure blanket. 

She only adjusted her position on the sofa a little as she continued to watch her son sleep, looking peaceful for once. She used her free hand to comb his hair away from his face. 

“Mum?” Teddy murmured his eyes flickering open. 

“I’m here, cub,” Adie smiled to him. “How do you feel?” 

“Ok,” Teddy said.

“Let’s get you changed and then we’ll make some breakfast, ok?” Adie said and Teddy nodded. He refused to be let down. 

 

Adie tried the best she could to pay attention to what Kagetora was telling them, but it was hard. She felt so tired. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. She pushed it behind her mask of polite interest though as she held a equally tired Teddy in her arms. 

“Ok, split up in two groups again!” Kagetora ordered and stepped back. 

His eyes fell on Adie who struggled slightly to get Teddy to let go of her, he had noticed that he seemed extra clingy today and cranky. 

“Teddy, you need to be here with Kagetora and Riko like earlier,” Adie told him. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?” 

“No, I don’t want to!” Teddy said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest. 

Adie pulled a hand over her face as she looked at the stubborn boy. She knew this would end in crying. 

“Listen to me, Teddy, the longer we’re standing here arguing the longer it will take before I get back,” Adie said. “I told you that you could chose between coming with me or staying with Aiko-obaasan. You chose this, so now you need to listen to me or next time I can’t bring you with me.” 

Teddy’s lips trembled and tears welling up as he looked at her with eyes remarkably similar to Remus’. 

“We’ll be ok,” Kagetora spoke up and Adie glanced at him and saw the rest of the team waiting by the doors all looking concerned. 

Adie bit her teeth together and nodded before she walked away from Teddy. His cries following her as she left the gym. Right now she felt like the worst mum ever. 

 

“You ok?” Teppei asked her as they ran away from the gym and up into the mountain. 

“Yes,” Adie said shortly. She regretted her tone immediately. “Sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Teppei said. “You look tired.” 

“I’m fine,” Adie said. 

Before Teppei could say anything Hyuga was calling them and Adie ran a little faster to join the others. 

 

Kagetora sat down next to where Teddy was crying. Riko was looking a little lost on how to help the boy. 

“Hi Teddy,” Kagetora said. “What got you so sad today?” 

Teddy just cried and pulled his small leg up to his chest. Nigou pressed his snout against Teddy and barked softly clearly trying to comfort the boy. 

“Your mum will be back soon,” Kagetora said. “They’re just out training like last week, remember?” 

“She doesn’t want me anymore,” Teddy whispered. 

“Of course she wants you, Teddy,” Kagetora said. “She looked really sad that you were so upset when she left.” 

Teddy was silent for a moment before he looked up at the older man. 

“She did?” Teddy asked with a small voice. 

“Yes, she did,” Kagetora said. “Every mum hates to see their kid upset.” 

“Even when I kept her awake all night?” Teddy asked and Kagetora arched a brow. 

“Even then,” he said. “Why were you up all night?” 

“I had a bad dream,” Teddy admitted looking up at Kagetora. 

“Everyone has bad dreams sometimes,” Kagetora said comfortingly patting Teddy’s head. “Now, why don’t we play some basketball while we wait?” 

Teddy nodded and got up. 

 

Adie smiled relieved when she heard Teddy laughing as she entered the gym again, he was jumping up trying to get the ball out of Kagetora’s hands. Riko walked up beside her and smiled to her. 

“He calmed down not long after you left,” Riko said. “Dad got him talking.” 

“Good,” Adie said inhaling shakily. “I don’t like it when he’s upset like that.” 

Riko nodded. It was the first time she had seen Teddy upset like that and until now had thought that he was a easy kid, but she realised that he must have his days where Adie found him challenging and not as easy as they thought. 

“My dad is really charmed by Teddy,” Riko said. “He loves playing like that with him.” 

“I think it’s safe to say that it goes two ways,” Adie smiled even if it felt a little tight. She was tense and right now just wanted to go home and relax with her son. Maybe call Akashi and see if he was free to talk… 

She heard the rest of the team enter the gym loud and exhausted like normal and it brought the attention from the two playing. 

“Mum!” Teddy exclaimed and dropped the ball before he ran toward her. 

Adie grinned and opened her arms and crunched down to catch him. She hugged him tightly as soon as he was in her arms. 

“You played good, cub,” Adie said kissing his forehead. 

“I’m sorry,” Teddy said looking up at her. 

“I know, cub,” Adie said pushing his hear out of his face again. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” he murmured. 

Adie smiled before putting him down again to see Kagetora watching her. 

“Can we talk for a moment, Potter-san?” Kagetora asked after ruffling Teddy’s hair. 

“Ok,” Adie nodded. “Teddy can you go with Riko for a moment while I talk with Kagetora? After that we’re going home and I’ll make us dinner.” 

Teddy nodded and took Riko’s hand. 

 

Adie turned to Kagetora after watching Teddy walk with Riko and joined the rest of the team to find him watching her with a serious look in his brown eyes. 

“You have a lovely son,” Kagetora said smiling as if he sensed her unease. “He’s really something, more well-spoken and developed for his age.” 

Adie nodded in agreement and smiled softly, “I know.” 

“My daughter hasn’t told me much about you or Teddy-chan, just that Kiyoshi was the one to get you to come to Seirin,” Kagetora said and Adie frowned a little confused. 

“Yeah, I used to live in Tokyo when I was a kid and I went to school with Teppei,” Adie explained even if she was unsure where Kagetora was going with this, “we kept in touch when I moved back to England.” 

Kagetora nodded thoughtfully, “Teddy said that it was just you and him against the world.” 

Adie stilled for a moment not having suspected him to say something like that, but she should have, she realised. She nodded silently as she watched the coach’s dad who was looking at her without revealing what he was thinking. 

“I know how hard it is to be a single parent, Potter-san. Riko’s mother died when she was just seven years old. it’s just been me and Riko ever since.” He finally said. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Adie said quietly. 

“I can tell that you do a very good job with Teddy-chan and it’s obvious that he loves and looks up to you,” Kagetora said, “I would like to offer you support if you find you need it. It’s hard to be alone with a child and even harder when you’re still just a teen yourself. If you find you need some help, please don’t hesitate to call.” 

Adie stared at him stunned. She had not been expecting Kagetora to say something like this. 

“Thank you,” Adie said softly, “I will admit that it is hard sometimes, but we make it work. Teddy is a great kid and I’m lucky to have him, and while I sometimes struggle to give him everything he needs I wouldn’t be without him.” 

“Teddy mentioned having a nightmare?” Kagetora said. 

“Yeah,” Adie nodded. “He does sometimes. I don’t know how to make them stop. I’ve talked with doctors and they just say it’s something he’ll grow out of.” 

Kagetora nodded. “It’s hard, but most kids do grow out of them. Did you get any sleep last night?” 

Adie looked at him surprised. “A little, but not a lot. It’s ok, though. I’m used to going on little sleep.” 

Thinking back to her days at Hogwarts, how many sleepless nights had she had worrying over Voldemort and the safety of everyone she loved? 

“Still, with the training you do now it’s important to sleep as well,” Kagetora said. 

Adie gave him a dry smile. 

“Teddy comes first, Kagetora-san,” Adie said, “he needed me more than I needed sleep. I’m fine.” 

Kagetora sighed but didn’t press the matter, knowing she wouldn’t change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! As you can see I ended up with Murasakibara as the miracle who found out. It was several reasons for it, I didn't want the other Miracles to know yet, and while I really liked the idea of Kise to be the one to discover them I knew he would likely tell the others, while Murasakibara is to loyal to Akashi to do so.   
> I don't think I will hide the relationship from the other Miracles for long.   
> Winter Cup will probably start in the next chapter or the one after that! Soon! I promise!   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Hope to hear your thoughts about the story! :)


	16. Shock and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Shock and revelations

 

Adie bowed to her teacher and hiding her frown as she thought about what she had been told. She had to start preparing college applications soon and that meant she would have to decide what she wanted to do next. It had been so easy to just forget and focus on the here and now, but sooner rather than later she would be finished with High School. 

She was walking toward the gym without really thinking about it, the practice was over for the day. She was rounding the corner to the water fountain outside the gym when she spotted Kawahara, Furihata and Fukuda. She paused when she noticed how Kawahara and Fukuda’s shoulders seemed to be sagging and they looked like they had a dejected air around them. Furihata looked between them concerned and frantic, if Adie read him correctly. 

“Why?” Furihata asked desperately, “you can’t…” 

Adie narrowed her eyes deciding to just stand back and hear what they said before saying anything. 

“Because I’m not good enough!” Kawahara almost yelled frustrated and he looked torn. “Look at Kuroko and Kagami! They play almost every game, they’re so good! I can never be that good!” 

“I agree,” Fukuda spoke up for the first time and Furihata turned his wide brown eyes to him. “I too have a hard time motivating myself for these practices…they’re so tough. We don’t even see the result of our work… I sometimes think that I am not needed by the team.” 

“I see your point,” Furihata said slowly, “and I have thought about it, but looking at Kuroko… it gives me the will to continue. He works so hard and gives everything he has to be as good as he is, he’s found a way to make himself useful for the team. I want to see if I can find a way to be useful for the team as well. I want to help the sempai’s. “

Adie leaned against the wall as she observed them; it wasn’t exactly a shock to hear them thinking like that. She should have realised that they would be thinking that they didn’t matter, they should all have realised it. They were the only three not playing in matches and while Riko had to put in those who would be the best for the team, they couldn’t forget the ones that gave them support. 

Adie pushed away from the wall and was almost by them when they noticed her. Furihata jumped slightly and blushed realising she must have heard them, Kawahara and Fukuda both looked down refusing to meet her eyes. 

She smiled as reassuringly she could at the teens and stopped in front of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Adie said and bowed slightly making all three to stare at her with their mouths open. 

“What?” Furihata asked. “You have nothing to say sorry about, Adie-san.” 

“I do,” Adie said sadly. “I should have realised you all felt like that, but I didn’t. I…no, we all should have made sure you knew how much you mean to the team and how much we need you.” 

They looked slightly stunned and Adie smiled sadly at them. 

“So, I’m sorry,” Adie said. “You all have qualities the team needs. I’m not just saying that. We never meant to make you feel like you’re not important to the team, because you are. You’re support and cheering is valued by every member and you have helped push games in our favour. You’re faith and support has pulled this team through more times than I can count. Everyone is giving their little extra because of you.” 

Adie paused to give them time to take in what she had just said, she could see the doubt in their eye. Yet, there was hope there as well. 

“Hard work and practice and one day you will see what it’s like to be out there on the court,” Adie said making sure to meet each of their eyes before continuing. “I know for a fact that some of the third year of Shutoku didn’t make the starting line-up until this year. They had to work hard and practice harder than anyone to get there, and see how good they are now!” 

“I guess,” Kawahara said still looking slightly dejected. 

“If you want I can help you train a little after our regular practices,” Adie offered. “We’ll focus on what you need to get better. I can’t promise that Riko will let you play during the Winter Cup, but you’ll never know.” 

They looked stunned at her. 

“What about Teddy-chan?” Furihata asked the first to find his voice again. 

“He can come or I’ll have Teppei watch him,” Adie shrugged. “We can meet in a park close by.” 

They exchanged looks and all got a determined look in their eyes. Adie smiled. 

“Thank you,” they said and bowed. “We’ll accept!” 

 

Adie groaned as she fell down on the sofa and felt the soft fabric and felt her eyes drop. She was so exhausted. The last two weeks had been hectic and now it was already the day before the Winter Cup. 

She smiled when she thought of the latest practice she had with the three first years, and was pleased to see them looking more determined and cheerful at each practice. She really admired the attitude they showed during their private practices and she was pleased to see the progress they were making. Sometimes she would just explain why they should do something and not something else, why defend and why attack. 

Adie had never really gotten a chance to really get to know them, and she was glad she now had the opportunity. She discovered that Kawahara was fond of telling stories and had a lot of stories about his childhood to tell, and that he wanted to be a writer when he grew up. Fukuda was an anime fan and could talk about the anime shows he watched for a very long time. Furihata however was very quiet and didn’t talk much, but when he spoke up he normally had something to say. She did notice that he was easily intimidated, and had worked on that with him. Yet, he was observant and cautious, everything well planned out.

Her eyes were feeling heavy and she was feeling sleep coming closer when a sudden sharp tone jerked her up and reaching for the hidden wand against her upper right arm. 

Her eyes zeroed in on the computer standing on her coffee table and saw the familiar logo of Skype and a picture of Hermione and Ron on the screen. She rubbed her eyes as she pulled the computer closer and accepted the call. 

“Hello,” she greeted. 

“Hello, stranger!” Hermione smiled and Adie noticed that there was a happy glow about her and saw the proud smile Ron wore. Even in her sleepy mind she could tell that something good had happened.

“You look pale,” Hermione smiled dimmed a little as she eyed Adie over the video-cam. 

“Exhausted,” Adie said with a large yawn. “Sorry. Been crazy over here with preparations to the Winter Cup and Teddy and well, everything.” 

“You have to take care of yourself too, Adie,” Ron frowned. 

Adie blinked and forced herself to focus. 

“I am, but tell me what have you in such good mood?” Adie asked smiling when their happiness burst through again and Hermione looked like she was about to jump out of her seat. 

“We’re getting married!” Hermione burst out and held up a hand showing a simple but elegant ring. 

Adie felt a grin stretch across her face as she watched her two best friends, both looked like heaven had just arrived and she could not think of two people who deserved it more. 

“Congratulations!” Adie cheered, “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled gently.

“We haven’t told our parents yet,” Ron said. “We wanted you to be the first to know.” 

“I’m glad,” Adie said, “so, how did he ask?” 

Hermione started to tell her about how he had surprised her, and taken her out to eat before asking her after dinner. Adie smiled as she listened to them banter a little about the order of things, but that was just them. 

“Adie, will you be my maid of honour?” Hermione asked with a expectant look in her eyes. 

“Of course!” Adie smiled happily. 

“We both wanted you,” Ron spoke up, “but since you’re only one person… I will ask George.” 

Adie nodded knowing that George was the brother he was closest to. 

“Mum?” Teddy’s voice sounded and Adie turned to see him standing in his pyjamas at the bottom of the stairs, a hand rubbing his eyes and one hand holding a stuffed animal. 

“Hi cub,” Adie said. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

“I’m thirsty,” Teddy said padding over to the sofa. 

“Hi cub!” Ron beamed when Teddy came into view. “Wow, you’ve grown!” 

“Really?” Teddy asked looking pleased as he smiled at his uncle. “Hi uncle Ron, aunt Hermione.” 

“Hi, sweetie,” Hermione smiled. “How are you?” 

 

Adie got up while Teddy talked to Ron and Hermione and went to the kitchen to get some water for Teddy. She could hear Teddy talking about basketball, (what a surprise), and smiled a little. 

She was making herself a cup of tea, giving Teddy time to talk to her two friends knowing they hadn’t really had the chance to talk lately. 

When she walked back into the living room she stilled when she heard Teddy again, having tuned him out as she prepared the tea. 

“…and Sei-nii said I was good and that I could play Shogi with him again later,” Teddy was saying. “Sei-nii also took me and mum to the zoo! It was really fun. We saw a strange animal with a horn on its nose. I thought I must have been a magical animal, but mum said later that it wasn’t. Sei-nii told me its name, but I can’t remember it. It was really funny! And we met a really tall boy, but he wasn’t as tall as Hagrid.” 

Adie saw the slightly stunned looks on Hermione and Ron’s faces as they tried to follow his rapid speech.

“Breathe, cub,” Adie said ruffling his hair. 

Teddy took a deep breath and Adie chuckled amused. 

“Who’s Sei-nii?” Ron asked confused looking at Teddy and then at Adie who suddenly realised that she had never called her family and friends back in England about her relationship… she had meant to, but she had forgotten… 

“Mum’s boyfriend,” Teddy said before Adie could say anything, “they’re all kissy and stuff, like you and aunt Hermione, or uncle George and aunt Angelina.” Teddy made a funny face as he said it. 

Adie blushed when two set of eyes turned to her with a surprised look in their eyes. 

“Sei-nii is nice to me and mum, but Teppei-nii-chan and the others don’t like him,” Teddy continued. “I don’t know why.” 

“Teddy, here’s your water and it’s time for you to go back to bed,” Adie interrupted him. “We’ve got to get up early tomorrow, remember.” 

Teddy looked like he wanted to protest but she just looked at him and he nodded. 

“Good night, uncle Ron, aunt Hermione,” Teddy waved and they wished him a good night and soon he was gone and she was left with their looks that demanded explanations. 

“So, maybe I should go to…” Adie started. 

“Oh no, don’t you even try to sneak away, Adeline Lily Potter!” Hermione said in a voice reminding Adie of her time at Hogwarts and felt the need to do her homework again, so she kept still. “You have a boyfriend?” 

Ron scowled. 

“Um…” Adie said, “I… Yeah?” 

“And why didn’t you tell us about that new development?” Hermione asked dangerously calm. “I mean, it must be serious if Teddy has met him.” 

Adie rubbed her neck and tried to think how she could talk herself out of this one. 

“Um…I forgot?” Adie winced when the expected response came. 

“YOU FORGOT? HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!” Hermione yelled, her face a little red and eyes blazing. 

“I’m sorry! I really am sorry!” Adie said, “I mean, I was planning on telling you, but everything really has been busy here! It’s just slipped out of my mind…” 

“Seriously;” Hermione muttered giving her the stink eye. 

Ron hadn’t said anything and he was making Adie nervous. She glanced at Hermione but could see she was getting no help from her. 

“Ron?” Adie asked. “You okay there, mate?” 

“Boyfriend?” Ron blinked and stared at her. “You said you hadn’t met anyone…” 

“That was before I got together with Seijuro,” Adie said, “and I tried to keep my expectations down.” 

“His name is Seijuro?” Hermione asked calming down a little. 

“Akashi Seijuro,” Adie nodded. “He’s the Captain of Rakuzan basketball team.” 

“So, an opponent?” Ron asked. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “We haven’t played them yet.” 

“Then how did you meet?” Hermione asked. 

“He lives in an apartment above me when he’s in Tokyo,” Adie said. “Teddy accidentally hit him with a basketball one night and he ended up playing with us. We talked a few times after that and when I went to Kyoto a few weeks ago I met him and…well, we got together.” 

“Kyoto?” Ron frowned. 

“Yeah, Rakuzan is a school in Kyoto,” Adie pouted, “that is a challenge, but we manage.” 

“Teddy said that the others don’t like him?” Hermione asked. 

Adie huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“They’re just being overprotective,” Adie said. “Seijuro is…well, he’s complicated and they know only parts of him. He’s the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles.” 

“So he’s 16?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah,” Adie nodded with a shrug. “He’s very mature though. He’s had to grow up.” 

 

Hermione grinned as she pressed a kiss to Ron’s lips before she stepped up to the fire to floo over to the Burrow for a family dinner. 

“Hi dear,” Molly smiled warmly when she stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen of the cosy kitchen at the Burrow. “Ron right behind you?”

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded as she accepted the customary bone crushing hug from Molly. 

Just then Ron came swirling out of the fireplace and couched a little by the soot. She shook her head at him. 

“Honestly, Ronald,” Hermione said brushing off the soot from his robes. “You’ve been doing this since you were a child.” 

“I’m a little distracted today, sue me,” Ron grumbled before smiling at his mother and accepted the hug. 

Hermione nodded in understanding, they were going to tell the others about the engagement and then there was the fact that Adie had a boyfriend. She still grumbled a little over that, and so did Ron. 

“Finally deciding to join us common folk, huh?” George teased with a telling wink making Hermione blush and shoot a stinging hex at him at the same time. She smiled when he yelped. 

“Don’t piss off the smartest witch in our age,” Ron told his brother. “I’ve told you that before.” 

“But it’s so much fun…” George grinned. 

“Ignore him,” Angelina said rolling her eyes. 

Hermione smiled as they were pulled into the middle of the Weasley family again, she was so lucky to be considered a part of this family. She knew Adie also felt the same way she did, probably even more than her. 

“Ok!” Ron called to attention after the loud and cheerful dinner. He stood up and Hermione felt a little nervous despite knowing she had nothing to be nervous about. She glanced around the table, at her family. Molly was seated at the end next to Arthur who had been talking to Percy about something, probably the ministry. Bill and Fleur was across from Percy with little Victoire settled between them. Charlie was next to Percy being home from Romania and his dragons. He had been talking to Bill and making funny faces at Victoire. George and Angelina was on the right beside her and both was smiling and glancing between her and Ron with a curious look. Her eyes fell on Ginny who was the only one there who wasn’t smiling or looking like she was happy. A worried frown crossed her face quickly. 

“I have something to say!” Ron started with a wide grin. 

“What?” Bill asked. 

“I am now officially the happiest man in the world because Hermione agreed to marry me!” Ron declared. 

Hermione smiled and allowed Ron to pull her up and wrap an arm around her. She glanced at the table and felt a breath of relief leave her as she saw the wide smiles on their faces, even Ginny’s. 

“Congratulations!” 

“It’s years in the making!” 

“I’m so happy for you!” 

The words came at once and it was hard to tell who said what, but it didn’t matter. They were pulled into hugs and patted on the back by everyone and Hermione had not felt so happy in a long time. 

 

“All that’s missing is having Adie and Teddy here with us when you shared news like this,” Molly said wiping a tear away from her eyes as she was sitting down again. 

“Have you told her yet?” Bill asked still smiling making the scars on his face more prominent, but no one cared. 

“Yes, we called her earlier today before it got too late over there,” Hermione nodded and reached out to pat Ron’s arm when he scowled again. 

“She didn’t take it well?” Charlie asked confused looking at Ron’s scowl. 

“She was ecstatic,” Hermione said. “She was really happy for us and agreed to be my maid of honour.” 

“Good,” Fleur said lifting her daughter up on her lap. “But why is Ron scowling?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her fiancée’s behaviour. 

“He’s scowling over a…piece of news Teddy let slip,” Hermione said carefully eying the rest of the Weasley boys. She realised that they were likely to have the same reaction as Ron. 

“What news?” Percy frowned. 

“She has a boyfriend,” Ron grumbled. 

Everyone’s eyes snapped over at Ron with wide eyes and a growing frown. 

“Boyfriend?” George repeated like he hadn’t heard the word before. “Our sweet, innocent little Adie has a boyfriend?” 

“Yes,” Ron said. “And apparently Teddy just loves him. He couldn’t stop talking about him.” 

“Who is he?” 

“How long has they been together?” 

“Why haven’t she told us?” 

Hermione sighed and shot up sparks from her wand to get their attention again. 

“Thank you,” she said when they all turned to her a little startled. “We can’t answer your questions if you don’t let us speak!” 

“Fine,” Bill said still frowning. 

“His name is Akashi Seijuro,” Hermione said. 

“Is he a member of her team?” Charlie asked. 

“No,” Ron said. 

“She said they had been together for three weeks now,” Hermione continued, “and she forgot to tell us.” 

“Forgot?” Ginny asked arching a brow. 

“She’s been busy,” Ron scowled. 

“What kind of boy is he?” Molly asked. “If Adie likes him…” 

“She said he’s complicated,” Hermione said. “He’s mature for his age and have had to grow up.” 

“What age is he?” Fleur asked. 

“16,” Ron said. 

“That’s…young,” Angelina blinked. 

Ron shrugged. 

“Still, he’s going out with our little sister,” George grumbled. “I need to threaten him! Prank him!” 

“You’re miles away, dear,” Angelina said patting his arm. He pouted. 

“Does Teppei know?” Charlie asked a calculating look in his eyes. 

“Yes, she said her team knew,” Hermione nodded, “and they don’t like him for some reason. She didn’t go into much detail about why, just said they were being overprotective.” 

“We should get in contact with them and find out more about this Akashi guy,” Charlie said, “then we can decide what to do next!” 

The others made agreeing sounds. 

Hermione suddenly felt very sorry for Adie. 

“You said Teddy told you?” Arthur spoke up ignoring his sons talk about what they wanted to do to this new boyfriend. 

“Yes,” Ron nodded. “He talked about him none stop.” 

“So he accept that she has a son to take care off,” Molly said smiling slightly, “not many boys that age would do that…” 

The Weasley’s all scowled at the reminder of Seamus and also the subtle hint of acceptance in her words. 

“He might deserve a chance to prove his intentions before you plan to prank him until he can’t sit right,” Molly said eying her boys. 

“Yes, mum,” they muttered. 

Hermione shook her head amused. 

 

Adie took Teddy’s hand in hers as she made her way through the crowds at the arena. It was larger than she expected it to be, not that she was sure what she had been expected. She saw the familiar figure of the man she was about to meet standing at the stairs with his hands in his pocket. 

“Hi Kagetora-san,” Adie smiled, “thank you for agreeing to watch Teddy for me!” 

“No problem, kid,” Kagetora said looking down at Teddy. “We’ll have fun watching your mum and the rest playing, won’t we Teddy?” 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded excitedly. He let go of Adie’s hand and grabbed Kagetora’s. 

“Good,” Adie said smiling fondly. She ruffled her sons hair before smiling at them both and waved goodbye. “See you!” 

“Good luck!” Kagetora smiled and waved. 

 

Adie shook her head as she listened to Riko’s rant about Kagami being late. This was not what they needed right now. Of course he would forget about the time difference. She sighed and noticed that the others also looked slightly exasperated. 

Adie glanced to the first years and saw the wide eyes as they stared at all the people around them, the different schools and students bustling back and forth, some laughing and some looking serious and determined. She noticed Kuroko reaching into his bag and pulling out his phone, a small frown crossed his forehead as he stared at the screen.

“Sorry, but could I step out for a bit?” Kuroko asked. 

The rest of the team turned toward him and Riko came toward him with a seemingly calm smile on her face, and Adie saw Kuroko swallow nervously. 

“I told you not to wander off,” Riko said. 

“Yes, but…” Kuroko said, “I’ve been summoned.” 

Adie rolled her eyes as her suspicion was confirmed. She had been wondering if he was going to gather his former friends. 

“Summoned?” Teppei asked curiously. 

“I’m going to see Akashi-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned. 

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Adie before going back to Kuroko who was staring blankly at Riko.

“Fine, but be back before the match!” Riko gave in. “Furihata-kun go with him!” 

“Eh?” Furihata said. 

“Seriously?” Adie spoke up. “He’s just going to go and see his old team.” 

“I won’t have him wander off or be alone with Akashi,” Riko said. 

“Seijuro won’t hurt his team,” Adie said frowning, “and by sending someone with him you’re just provoking him. Seriously.” 

“Still…” Riko said. 

“I’m fine by myself,” Kuroko said. 

Adie saw the unwillingness in Riko’s eyes and the others also looked like they wanted someone with Kuroko. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Fine, come on, Tetsuya,” Adie said. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Oh…” Riko protested. 

“Seijuro is less likely to get to mad if I’m the one with him,” Adie said already walking away from them not caring about the torn expressions on their faces. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed at them. 

 

“Honestly,” Adie muttered to herself as she walked toward the steps Kuroko said they were going to meet Akashi. “You would think he was going to kidnap you or something.” 

“I know,” Kuroko said. “Are you ok, Adie-san?” 

“I’m fine,” Adie said.

They reached the steps and saw the other miracles already waiting. Aomine was sitting on the bottom of the steps spinning a basketball on a finger carelessly and looking bored. Murasakibara was standing to the side munching on a chocolate bar while Kise was standing a few steps over Aomine with his phone out while eyeing Midorima who was standing in front of the steps. 

“A babysitter, Tetsu?” Aomine asked arching a brow as he eyed Adie. “You can’t go anywhere without someone to watch you?” 

“Mine-chin has Sac-chin,” Murasakibara said lazily still eating on the chocolate. 

“Satsuki has nothing to do with this!” Aomine protested glaring at the tall centre. 

“Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?” Kise asked. 

“It’s obviously my lucky item, you idiot,” Midorima said. 

“It’s dangerous, though,” Kise pointed out. “I wish you wouldn’t walk with them out like that.” 

Adie noticed the slightly worried looks they threw her though, and the way they looked at Kuroko.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea that she’s here?” Kise worried turning his attention away from Midorima and his lucky item. 

“Its fine,” Murasakibara surprised them speaking up. “Aka-chin won’t hurt her.” 

He wasn’t looking at anyone though as he tried opening a bag of chips, and was frowning slightly. 

“Mido-chin, let me borrow your scissors,” Murasakibara said. 

“No,” Midorima said.

Adie walked over to the tall centre who stared down at her. She held out her hands and he surprised the others by giving her the bag of chips. 

“Here,” Adie said opening it and handing it back to him. 

“Thanks, Adie-chin,” Murasakibara said and ruffled her hair slightly. 

Adie swatted his hand back and walked back to stand behind Kuroko. She saw the stunned looks on the other’s faces but she didn’t say anything. 

“Why is the one to summon us the last to arrive…” Kise whined when it was clear no one was going to comment on the exchange between Adie and the Yosen player. 

“There’s no need to be upset,” Midorima said pushing his glasses up. “That’s just how he is.” 

 

Adie felt her lips twitch as she saw the amused look in Akashi’s eyes as he had just arrived at the top of the steps, the others hadn’t seen him yet. He arched a brow at her and she shrugged with an eye roll. 

“I apologize to keep you waiting,” Akashi stated making his presence known and the others to turn to face him. 

The silence stretched between them and Adie could tell that everyone was feeling the tension and slight awkwardness between them. She remained quiet though, just watched them. 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said bowing slightly when he met his old Captain’s eyes. 

“Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi and Tetsuya,” Akashi said. “I’m glad to see you again. I’m deeply moved we were all able to meet like this.” 

He paused and his heterochromatic eyes focused on Adeline. Adie felt more than she saw the others tense. 

“A reason why you came as well, Adeline?” Akashi asked. “I was going to go and see you later.” 

Adie smiled a little from her place behind Kuroko. 

“The team decided to be overprotective again and refused to send Tetsuya alone,” Adie rolled her eyes. “So I volunteered to be his escort. Not that it seemed to calm them any.” 

There was a small silence and the tension was rising among the miracles who didn’t know, while Adie just smiled and Akashi rolled his eyes. 

“Just like normal, huh?” Akashi asked with an arched brow.

Aomine, Kise and Midorima all let out a relieved sigh when Akashi seemed calm and not upset by the presence of someone he hadn’t asked for. Yet, all three was feeling confused and slightly wary… just what was going on? The three exchanged looks. 

“Yeah, but pretend I’m not here,” Adie said, “I’ll step back and you can talk to your friends.” 

“No, that’s fine,” Akashi waved her offer away. “I…” 

He was interrupted when a familiar voice sounded and a arm was thrown over Adie’s shoulders taking her by surprise. 

“Ah, don’t exclude us,” Kagami said. 

 

Kuroko felt his eyes widen and he couldn’t help the small flicker of fear he felt when he saw the casual way Kagami touched Adie and how he was staring challenging up at Akashi. 

Kuroko noticed that he wasn’t the only one who had stilled when spotting the Ace of Seirin, Murasakibara had paused with his hand hovering just above the chips and his eyes slightly wide as he stared at Adie and Kagami. 

Akashi had tensed and eyes narrowed as he stared at the arm Kagami had around Adie’s shoulders. 

“You’re Akashi, huh?” Kagami asked looking up at him. “The Captain of the Generation of Miracles? Well, nice to meet you.” 

Adie sighed and closed her eyes wondering on Kagami’s intelligence level. She shrugged his arm off her and stepped away from him. 

The silence stretched on as they all waited for Akashi’s reaction to the challenge of Kagami’s words and actions. Though only two saw that it could be taken as a challenge in more ways than one and they were waiting in tense anticipation on what Akashi would do. 

Akashi took slow steps down the steps until he was on the bottom and his eyes locked on Kagami. He fisted his hands and itched to use them, but he kept them alongside his body. 

“You’re Kagami-kun, aren’t you?” Akashi asked in a deceivingly calm and polite voice. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed his collar and yanked him forward so he almost lost his balance. Kagami’s eyes widened and mouth popped open in surprise and slight fear as Akashi was levelling him with a glare that seemed to be boring through the tall Ace. 

“Don’t challenge me like that,” Akashi said, “the consequences will be severe! And never, never tough her like that in front of me! No, that came out wrong. Don’t touch her at all! You hear? Next time I will chop your arm off!” 

Adie decided that she should intervene or Akashi would do something he shouldn’t even if he wouldn’t regret it. She placed a hand on Akashi’s shoulder. 

“Let go of him, Seijuro,” Adie said calmly. “He didn’t mean anything by it.” 

Akashi let go and stepped back, but was still glaring at Kagami who blinked and stepped back quickly. Akashi grabbed Adie’s hand and pulled her toward the steps again and made his way up. 

“We’re leaving,” Akashi said cold rage in his voice. “I just wanted to say hello to everyone today.” 

“What?” Aomine snapped out of his shock and got up to stare at Akashi who still was pulling Adie with him. “Don’t be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?” 

Akashi paused almost at the top now. 

“No…” Akashi said. “I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realised there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise.”

“Adie-san,” Kuroko dared speak up. 

Adie felt the tightening on Akashi’s hand in hers as she looked down at Kuroko and Kagami. 

“I’ll be right back,” she said. “See you soon.” 

 

“Huh?” Kise blinked as Akashi and Adie disappeared and they were left by themselves at the steps like nothing had happened. “What just happened?” 

“Did Akashi just kidnap your teammate?” Aomine asked Kuroko and Kagami incredulously. 

Midorima watched in silence only pushing his glasses up further on his nose. 

“Kagami you’re an idiot,” Kuroko deadpanned ignoring Aomine’s question for now. 

“What?” Kagami asked slightly offended. 

“You shouldn’t have thrown an arm around Adie-san’s shoulder,” Kuroko said, “you’re lucky Akashi didn’t do anything to you!” 

Kagami frowned confused staring at Kuroko before his eyes widened in realisation. 

“Oh, I forgot,” he said. 

“Idiot!” Kuroko said. 

“What’s going on?!” Aomine demanded angrily at being ignored. “Why did he react like that just because Kagami touched her? And why did he drag her with him?” 

“Adie-chin is Aka-chin’s girlfriend, of course,” Murasakibara said back to munching on his chips again. 

“…” 

“…” 

“…” 

Aomine, Kise and Midorima looked from Murasakibara to Kuroko and Kagami rapidly as if looking for signs of a lie. 

“Eh?!” Kise exclaimed. “But…” 

“No way!!” Aomine yelled. “How did he get someone like her?” 

“It’s true,” Kuroko said emotionless like normally. “They’ve been together for a few weeks now.” 

“How did you know, Murasakibara?” Midorima looked to the tall centre who glanced up. 

“I met them at the zoo with Muro-chin,” he shrugged. “He didn’t like Muro-chin either because he flirted with her.” 

“And now we must explain to the rest of the team that we lost Adie-san,” Kuroko glared at Kagami who grimaced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> It sort of became a big chapter of revelations, I suddenly remembered that she hadn't told her friends in England and thought it might be fun if Teddy blurted it out to them not knowing Adie hadn't told them. With the honesty children are known for.  
> Hope you liked the reactions from the rest of the Miracles. They all like Adie, (not romatically), and will be wary about the relationship, but not on the same overprotective level as her team.  
> Hope you'll leave a comment or review :)  
> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update again soon!


	17. Seirin vs. Too - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Seirin vs. Too - part one

 

Adie smiled a little as Akashi pulled her into an abandoned corridor, but she could still see how riled up he was and knew she needed to calm him down. 

“You know he doesn’t really think things through,” Adie said reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand, her thumb stroking along his smooth chin. “He probably forgot that you were my boyfriend. He did leave for the states right after finding out.” 

“You’re mine,” Akashi stated and pulled her into his arms and before she could answer his lips were on hers and she was pushed against the wall. She moaned, grabbing his shoulders and kissed back the best she could. 

“I’m my own person,” Adie said when she pulled back slightly breathless, “but I think I can accept belonging to you if you belong to me as well.” 

Akashi stared at her for a moment before pulling her close again and kissed her, this time the kiss was softer and slower, but the emotions came through just as clear. 

“Always,” he said against her lips and her lips twitched into a wider smile before leaning in pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling further back taking pleasure in seeing the desire in his heterochromatic eyes. 

“Are you prepared to play Too and Daiki?” Akashi asked getting more composure over himself again. 

“As good as we can be,” Adie said, “it’ll be a rough match, but I have faith we’ll make it.” 

“I’ll watch the first part of the match before I have to go and prepare for my match,” Akashi said. 

“Good,” Adie smiled. “I’ll see you later then.” 

 

Teppei glanced up when the door to the locker room opened and revealed Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami was scowling and his hands were fisted, while Kuroko’s normally blank face actually showed a little concern and resignation as he glanced at his light. 

“Where’s Adie-san?” Riko asked. “Did she go to change?” 

“Um…” Kagami paled a little as everyone turned their eyes to him. 

“What?” Teppei asked. “Where is she?” 

“Kagami is an idiot,” Kuroko deadpanned stepping over to a free spot and sat down. 

“Hi! I said I was sorry!” Kagami protested. “And I forgot!” 

Kuroko shook his head and managed a perfect glare even without moving a muscle. Teppei was slightly impressed, but quickly pushed the thought away to focus on what was going on. 

“Forgot what?” Koganei asked next to Mitobe who was looking at them silently. 

“That Adie-san is Akashi-kun’s girlfriend and throws an arm over her shoulder in front of him,” Kuroko said, “causing Akashi to…react by dragging her off with him.” 

“Bakagami!” Riko yelled and hit his arm making him yelp and scowl at her. 

Teppei sighed, but he didn’t join in the scolding of the tall Ace. He knew Adie could take care of herself, but that didn’t mean he felt at ease with the situation. He had heard of Akashi’s temper and worried about what Adie would have to deal with. 

“Adie went with him?” Teppei spoke up making the others quiet down. 

“Yes, she said she would be back soon;” Kuroko nodded. 

“Then we’ll just have to wait,” Teppei sighed. 

“But, Teppei…” Koganei protested. 

“She can handle herself and there’s nothing we can do right now, anyway,” Teppei said. 

The others fell silent but before anyone could work up a argument the door opened and Adie stepped inside, already changed and ready for the match. 

She arched a brow when she noticed the eyes on her and glanced to Kuroko and Kagami who both looked relieved to see her. 

“Something wrong?” she asked all though she knew what it was. She wasn’t going to make it easy for them, though. 

“We were worried,” Izuki said. 

“Why?” Adie asked innocently. “You knew where I was, I told Tetsuya and Kagami that I would be back soon.” 

“But, he was angry…” Tsuchiba frowned. 

Adie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“He was just being possessive,” Adie said, “I calmed him down. I would stay away from him for a little while if I were you though, Kagami. He’s not too fond of you at the moment.” 

Kagami grimaced. 

 

“Are we really popular?” Furihata asked looking around wide eyed as the cheering from the spectators filled the hall, the hall was full of people and it was a little overwhelming. 

“Of course not,” Hyuga said. 

“I’m afraid they’re here to see our opponents,” Teppei said and as if they had heard him Too chose that moment to enter the court and the cheering went wild. 

“Well, we knew that already,” Adie said. “Just remember you’re training and believe in yourself and we can do it together. We’re strong.” 

“Yes!” the others cheered making Riko smile a little. She liked the smiles of confidence and anticipation she saw on their faces. 

 

“Looks like we made it in time, Teddy-chan,” Kagetora told the little boy who was holding his hand as they stood on top of the stairs. “Are you ready to watch your mum and the others play?” 

“Hai!” Teddy smiled and Kagetora smiled and lifted the little boy up as he found two free seats at the end of a row. He looked at the bench of Too and noticed a familiar man sitting there looking serious. 

“Huh? It’s Kacchan. He’s their coach? No wonder they’re so strong,” Kagetora muttered to himself but Teddy looked up at him with wide eyes as he started to laugh loudly. 

“You’re as nosy as ever, Tora,” a voice said and Teddy looked to the other side of him and saw the man who knew his mum and was her friend’s dad. The man let out a breath as he met Kagetora’s eyes.

“Mabo,” Kagetora said recognising him.

“I didn’t expect seeing you here,” Nakatani commented. 

“It’s been awhile, Mabo,” Kagetora said patting him on the shoulder reaching over Teddy to do so.

“Please don’t call me Mabo in front of my players,” Nakatani snapped embarrassed. The players kept silent but they were all looking amused and probably would have laughed if they didn’t fear the coach’s reaction, Takao laughed all the same though. 

“What are you doing here anyway, Tora?” Nakatani asked.

“Well, you see…” Kagetora said suddenly serious as he moved his eyes to the court. “I’ve come to see my student’s play.” 

Nakatani stared at him before his eyes widen and he glanced down at the court. 

“Seirin?” he asked.

“Yeah, I only taught them for a about a month, though,” Kagetora said and Nakatani looked at him for a long moment. 

“Tora, you’re not coaching anymore?” he asked. 

“Huh? I couldn’t teach anyone,” Kagetora said. “Besides, there’s no need. After all, they’ve got my beloved daughter. She already turned them into my kind of team. We only had a short time together, but I taught them what I wanted. I’m satisfied watching now. Watching them forge their path.” 

Nakatani narrowed his eyes in thought before he glanced down to see curious amber eyes staring back at him with a tilted head. His expression softened as he smiled at the little boy. 

“Hi Teddy-chan, how are you today?” Nakatani asked bringing the Shutoku players attention to the little boy. 

“Hi!” Teddy smiled. “I’m watching with Kagetora-ojisan today, since mum has to play.” 

“I see,” Nakatani said. Teddy looked passed him and he wondered what or rather whom he was looking at. 

“Hi Mido-nii-chan,” Teddy beamed and Nakatani almost chocked on a laugh while he heard Takao laugh outright and Midorima chortled a little. “When are you playing? I want to see you play too.” 

“Tomorrow,” Midorima said pushing his glasses up as he glanced down at Teddy curiously. 

“Ok, why do you carry scissors with you?” Teddy asked. 

“It’s my lucky item,” Midorima said and they were surprised when Teddy nodded.

“Sei-nii said you used to play Shogi with him back when you went to school together,” Teddy said staring at Midorima who blinked at the nickname on his former Captain. 

“We did,” Midorima confirmed a little wary and noticed the curious looks from his team, but he ignored them. Teddy nodded. 

“He said he always won,” Teddy stated. 

Midorima’s eye twitched a little, “he did. He is very good.” 

Teddy nodded again with a wide smile on his face. “He’s teaching me how to play too. One day I’m going to beat him!” 

“I wish you luck with that,” Midorima said. 

“Does your mum play him too, Teddy-chan?” Kagetora asked calculatingly. 

“A little, but she says she’s not good on games like that,” Teddy said. “She’s good at basketball, but not on chess and shogi. She said that she is looking forward to having Sei-nii playing uncle Ron!” 

“Why?” Nakatani asked. 

“Uncle Ron is the best chess player in England!” Teddy grinned. “He always beats mum. It’s really fun, because mum get mad and uncle Ron teases her about it all the time until aunt Hermione tells him he’s being worse than me.” Teddy giggled. 

“I doubt he’ll beat Akashi,” Midorima spoke up and the team startled a little only now realising who they had been talking about. “He’ll always win.” 

Teddy tilted his head as he looked at him for a moment, a serious look on his small face. 

“Mum says he only does that because everyone always believes he will win,” Teddy said. “He gets in your head and then you won’t fight your best.” 

Both Nakatani and Kagetora got a thoughtful look as they thought about what Teddy was saying.

Takao meanwhile had found his voice again. 

“You mean to tell me that the one Teddy-chan calls Sei-nii is your old Captain Akashi?” Takao gaped. 

“Yes,” Midorima said pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“And he lets him?” Takao asked shocked. 

“How does he know him is a better question,” Miyaji asked. 

“Sei-nii is mum’s boyfriend,” Teddy said bluntly when he picked up the question. 

“Eh?” the Shutoku team all gaped as they stared at Teddy and then looked down at the court where Adie was warming up alongside her team not aware of the shock she was causing the rival team. 

Nakatani pursed his lips as he heard that and looked down at the court as well to watch Adie, she was looking determined and well into the bubble that came before a game like this. He doubted she was aware of anything other than the task she had at hand. 

“You know Teddy-chan, Mabo?” Kagetora suddenly asked and Nakatani glanced over at him and saw that he wasn’t surprised, so he probably knew about the relationship from before. 

“I knew his mum when she was a child,” Nakatani said smiling a little, “she’s a close friend of Daichi.” 

 

The game was tough, Adie thought as she wiped a layer of sweat away with the back of her hand as she watched the retreating backs of the Too players. She had to think of something, they weren’t behind that much yet but it would grow, the last play was showing that. 

And that last pass from Kuroko… it hadn’t fazed them at all, it looked like… it looked like they had been expecting it, Adie realised. She quickly looked over at the Too bench and saw Momoi sitting there with her clip board in front of her and her eyes locked on the match. It had to be because of her, Adie realised. 

“Time out!” Adie heard the referees call and made her way over to the bench. While the others praised Kagami for not rushing in and losing the ball against Aomine, Adie was lost in thought. A quick glance over at the Too bench showed that they weren’t worried at all. 

“Hyuga should score from the outside,” Adie spoke up making them look at her. “Their defence is good on the inside, but their weakness is on the outside. Tetsuya can’t use his pass all the time, it’s a toll on his body and I didn’t like how the Too players reacted to it. They’re not scared of it, and it worries me.” Adie glanced at Kuroko. “Right now our best chance is Hyuga.” 

“Adie-san is right,” Riko said. 

 

Hyuga went up against Sakurai and made the shot making the first year Too player look in surprise and stunned at what had happened. 

“The first years aren’t the only ones who has approved,” Hyuga told him, “you apologetic mushroom.” 

Adie snorted amused by Hyuga’s words. What passed after that seemed to be a war between the two of them with each making their shots.

 

The buzzer went off signalling the ending of the first quarter just as Hyuga made the shot and their score was tied. Adie was on her way to the bench when she noticed the smirk on Imayoshi’s face as he talked to the player Kuroko had just passed with his new move. She narrowed her eyes a little. 

“Adie?” Teppei asked noticing her thoughtful look as she sat down. 

“I don’t like the look on Imayoshi’s face,” Adie admitted before looking over at Kuroko. “I fear they have figured something out…” 

Teppei frowned worriedly.

 

Adie felt her heart clench painfully as her worries was proven correctly and Aomine stopped Kuroko’s vanishing drive and then his ignition pass kai like it was nothing. 

“If this is your answer to defeating me, I’ll make it clear,” Aomine said. “It’s a useless effort!” His eyes were narrow and tone sharp and vicious and Kuroko was defenceless as Aomine dribbled passed him and made a formless shoot stunning everyone. 

They were falling behind in points and Riko called a time out. 

 

“Kuroko-kun, you’re out,” Riko said firmly but gently and Kuroko stared at her before he accepted with a quiet yes. Adie kept an eye on Kuroko while listening to Riko. She didn’t like seeing Kuroko so dejected; she knew how much this match meant to him. 

As Riko talked Kuroko seemed lost to his own thoughts, but Adie couldn’t do anything about it now. She noticed Kagami put a hand on Kuroko’s head as he stood up.

“It’s not useless, stupid,” Kagami said. “Everyone believes you’ll come back. Don’t give up this time. While you’re sitting out, I’ll show him. There’s nothing that’s a useless effort.” 

 

Adie almost had to look twice at Kagami to be sure that she really did see him stop Aomine, but it was true, he did stop him and Aomine had let out a small smile before turning to face Kagami. What followed was an intense match between Kagami and Aomine where even Aomine was seen smiling and working harder than he normally would. 

Adie smirked when Aomine’s formless shoot was stopped completely by Kagami and she saw the shocked look on all the Too players while Kagami was looking determined.

“I don’t mind entertaining you if you can afford to take it that easy,” Kagami said.

 

Adie sat down on the bench in the locker room aware that both Kagami and Kuroko was absent. She sighed and wiped her face with a towel and took a deep sip of the water. 

“This match is insane!” Koganei whined dramatically. “Aomine and Kagami.” 

“We can’t keep relying only on Kagami for the rest of the match,” Adie said making them look at her. “We need to be prepared. Look, I’ve noticed several things about them…” 

Adie continued to tell them about the weaknesses she’d noticed with the other team as they played and how they best could exploit it. The others nodded and Teppei grinned as he remembered just why he had called Adie here, she had a way of getting through to people and just with a few words she managed to get their confidence up. 

Adie walked up to Kuroko when she saw him entering the gym and gave him a long look, she smiled a little when she saw the determination in his eyes. Adie reached out and put a hand on his shoulders and squeezed it a proud smile on her face. 

“Good, Tetsuya,” Adie said. “Look, I thought that if you feel you can do it…you could….” She continued to talk about her idea and Kuroko nodded along, it would be tough but manageable. 

“I can do it,” he said making Adie smile again. 

 

“Tetsuya-nii-chan is coming back into the game,” Teddy commented and Kagetora nodded absently wondering if he had found a solution for the problem. 

Momoi was staring wide eyed at Kuroko as he stepped up ready to enter the court again, unknown to her the other members of the Generation of Miracles had the same reaction, except Akashi who had a small smile but frowned a little as his eyes narrowed onto Adie. He’d seen her go and talk to Kuroko and he was curious about what she said to the shadow. 

 

Aomine got the ball from Imayoshi and passed Kagami startling the redhead with how fast he was. Teppei was unable to catch up with him watching wide eyed as Aomine rushed toward the basket until he roughly collided with something that appeared out of nowhere. The referee blew his whistle and Aomine stared down at Kuroko who was sitting on the floor looking back up at him.

“Chagrin black no. 5!” the referee called. 

Imayoshi stared in disbelief. 

“Even if he went to help after Aomine broke free he would have been too late,” Adie commented next to Imayoshi, “that’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?” 

Imayoshi looked at her frowning slightly. “Well, Aomine and Tetsuya is old teammates and partners. It’s true that Aomine knows Tetsuya the best, but the same can be said about Tetsuya about Aomine…He knew what Aomine would do, or rather…he believed he could do it and acted from that.” 

“Hum… Interesting,” Imayoshi drawled. 

“Sorry, but we’re not going to lose,” Adie smirked and with that she caught a pass from Kuroko and dribbled passed an irritated Imayoshi making the Too player run after her and now she was up against Wakamatsu who was much taller than Adie. Adie however used this to her advantage and ducked down as she rounded the Centre with help of her old seeker reflexed and passed the ball to Hyuga who scored a three pointer. 

Kuroko got the ball and passed to Kagami who was not in a offensive place confusing the Too players, so when Kuroko got the ball again he passed it with his ignite pass to Hyuga who winced but caught the ball before he scored another three. 

“Kuroko!” Hyuga called walking toward him. 

“Nice shoot!” Kuroko said.

“That pass hurts real bad!” Hyuga complained holding up his red hand.

“Sorry,” Kuroko said sheepishly.

 

“Was that a ignite pass?” Sakurai asked. “I thought Kagami was the only one who could catch those.” 

“They improve that much. Now that they’ve all improved physically, every one of them can receive an ordinary ignite pass.” Riko said on the bench smiling.

 

“They’re really going at it,” Kise said excitedly.

“Of course they are,” Kasamatsu said.

“Is Seirin finally making their comeback?” Takao wondered. 

 

The score was close, but Adie knew that Too wasn’t done yet, and it would be hard for her team to catch up, but they weren’t done either. She glanced over at Too’s bench and saw their couch sitting calm as he observed the game, clearly not worried about the small burst of fighting Seirin had just showed. Neither did Momoi, Adie noticed. Adie smirked and saw Momoi’s eyes widen as she stared at her. 

It was time to up her game a little, Adie thought as she noticed Imayoshi getting ready. He bounced the ball, and noticed how his eyes went behind her instead of toward the net. He shifted to one side, but Adie predicted that and was ready when he changed course in the middle and snapped the ball from his hand just as he was about to pass the ball to Wakamatsu stunning the Too team and the bench as she did. She dribbled the ball passed two Too players before passing the ball to Teppei who passed to Hyuga who scored. That meant that the score was no a draw. 

 

Riko pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear as she watched Imayoshi take up his mark of Kuroko, a small smirk playing on her lips. Izuki looked at her and shook his head when he saw the smirk. 

“Looks like Adie was right,” Riko commented. 

“Yeah,” Izuki nodded, and thought back to what she had told them before the quarter had started. 

_“Look,” Adie said. “Imayoshi will become more dangerous in this quarter. He’s been lying back until now and let Aomine and the others do most of the work.”_

_“Huh?” Fukuda asked._

_“We will need to put Tetsuya back in now as well,” Adie continued._

_“Why? Aomine can stop him,” Koganei protested._

_“I’m sure Tetsuya is thinking about that, and he can use his moves against the others on the court,” Adie said. “There is a way for Tetsuya to fight against Aomine, and I’m sure he’s thought about it by now to. Just relying on Kagami from now on isn’t enough… when they feel that Kuroko is getting too much, I’m sure they’ll put Imayoshi on Kuroko as a mark. He’s a shrewd player who seems to be able to predict what happens around Tetsuya quiet well.”_

_“Then why…” Hyuga started._

_“We’ll use it to our advantage,” Adie smirked. “I’ll try to keep their score to get to high, but don’t worry if they pull ahead a little. It’s not over yet.”_

 

They did pull ahead a little, but Momoi wasn’t happy with the look of focus and determination on the Seirin players, they looked like they’d been expecting it. She frowned. She looked over at the Seirin bench and was surprised when she saw not worry or desperation to find a solution, but calm and just the normal cheering they always did. She saw Riko smirk a little as she said something to Izuki… Momoi couldn’t help getting a bad feeling about this.

 

“The third quarter is almost over,” Moriyama commented just as Aomine scored. “And I thought they were doing well, too.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Kise asked. “It’s not over yet.” 

“No, they have no chance of a comeback,” Kasamatsu interrupted Kise.

“You too, sempai?” Kise asked. “Are you saying it’s impossible for them to close the gap?”

“No, look,” Kasamatsu said his arms folded over his chest. Kise looked back at the court and saw that it had changed back to Susa again and the others also seemed to be looking at Kuroko. 

“Kurokocchi’s mark….can they see him?” Kise asked stunned. 

“The misdirection has run out, he can’t use it for 40 minutes,” Kasamatsu said grimly. “Seirin has no more cards to play.” 

 

Kagetora was looking at the court grimly and wondered what they were thinking. 

“Is this bad?” Teddy asked worriedly looking down at the players. 

“It’s not good… they’re in a pinch,” Kagetora said. 

 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Imayoshi said, “if anything you did quiet well. You came to the Winter Cup with only fist and second years. Things would have gone better if you had another year to prepare. Try again next year.” 

Adie narrowed her eyes when she heard Imayoshi’s words and knew that several of her teammates were thinking the same thing. They knew that Teppei didn’t have another year…not with his knee like this… She fisted his hands.

“We can’t wait that long,” Kuroko spoke up bringing the attention back to him. Imayoshi was frowning a little. “Next time isn’t good enough. Not next time. We’ll win now!” Aomine’s eyes widened when he saw the fierce look in Kuroko’s eyes, and they found the look repeated by the rest of the team as well. 

“Your misdirection trump card has run out of steam as well,” Imayoshi said. “Spirit alone won’t change anything.” 

“That’s not quite right,” Adie said making Imayoshi look at her an irritated tick going on his forehead. “It didn’t run out. We made it run out.” 

“What?” Imayoshi asked a little worried. He stared at Adie before she suddenly disappeared making Imayoshi stare in shock at the empty air in front of him. “She disappeared… what?” 

Adie was behind him and before anyone could stop her she scored. 

“What just happened?” Wakamatsu asked. 

“I can’t believe that Imayoshi couldn’t move a muscle…” Harasawa said shocked.

“Is that Adie’s new move? But that’s impossible… because that was…” Momoi stared shocked at them. 

“That’s impossible… that was Kuroko’s vanishing drive,” Imayoshi gasped.

 

Everyone, former Generation of Miracles and teams they had played against stared stunned at what was happening on the court, even Kagetora was staring shocked and unable to speak when he saw Adie vanish like Kuroko did and he knew that this was Kuroko’s doing.

 

“They’re betting their future on this,” Midorima said making Takao stare at him before he looked back at the court. 

“Are you saying…” Takao started. 

“They’re giving up on beating Too in future matches,” Midorima said seriously, “Kuroko’s misdirection won’t work against them again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :)  
> The end of the match will hopefully be up tomorrow.


	18. Seirin vs. Too - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Seirin vs. Too - part two

 

When the time for the break between the third and the fourth quarter came they were barely hanging on and Adie knew that Kuroko was exhausted. He was panting hard and sweat was dropping from him like never before. A glance at Riko showed that she also saw it and was thinking hard. 

Suddenly Adie heard Hyuga speak up and looked over at him and Teppei. 

“You’re thinking to much, idiot,” Hyuga said. “You should stop that and learn to have faith in us a little.” 

Teppei’s eyes widened as he looked at Hyuga who glared at him. 

“This team is strong,” Hyuga said. “You made this team.” 

Riko smiled as she noticed the determined looks in everyone’s eyes. They could do it. 

 

“They brought it back to a single digit difference already,” Moriyama commented shocked while Kise smiled. 

“That buzzer beater didn’t do anything to their drive,” Kasamatsu observed.

“Seirin’s tough,” Kise smirked. 

 

Adie narrowed her eyes as she noticed a change in Aomine, he looked different…he was smiling, she realised. Full out smiling and his body was, if possible, even more alert and focused. She hid her groan as she realised this just got that much harder. 

“We might have a problem,” Adie said as she paused near the bench and cast a glance at Riko who looked at her surprised. 

“What?” it was Koganei who asked. 

“Aomine looks different,” Adie said grimly causing the others to look at the tall blue haired player and she could see their eyes widening as they spotted the smile on his face. “It’s bad news. This just got harder.” 

 

The pace of the match kept going and Too kept the ten points lead with Aomine scoring but they didn’t manage to stop Seirin either so they didn’t get to far away from them. Adie was watching the match from the bench looking thoughtfully at them. She was looking at Kagami who was looking frustrated and focused at the same time as he tried to keep pace with Aomine, it was subtle but Kagami was getting closer to the tanned ace. 

She smirked when she saw Kagami, Kuroko and Teppei triple marking Aomine just like Kuroko had told them to do. Aomine passed Kagami, who let him pass on purpose before jumping up to stop him from his blind spot. Aomine dodged it and lowered the ball to preform a formless shoot. 

“What…” people gasped when he missed. Even Aomine was staring wide eyed at the basket shocked. 

That’s when they noticed Kuroko standing close by, Aomine turned to look at his former shadow with a wild look in his eyes. 

“Well done, Tetsuya,” Adie smirked on the bench. 

“You’ve done it now, Tetsu,” Aomine said darkly. 

 

Izuki got the ball and dribbled passed his mark and scored making it a six points difference between the two teams. What shocked the Too players as well as the spectators, especially those that played basketball was the high defence Seirin used standing on Too’s court and marking them. 

_“We need to defend with everything we got,” Adie told them during the break. “Use Zone press, 1-2-1-1. It makes stealing the ball easier, but if they break through we will be weakened, but we don’t have the time to worry about that.”_

“Pushing no 6!” the referee called when Sakurai hindered Hyuga making a three pointer meaning they got three free throws. The bench cheered as Adie smirked and got up on Riko’s nod to sub with Izuki again. They high fived as she entered the court. 

 

Hyuga lined up to take all three free throws and he made all three. Adie was standing to the back and was close to Aomine when she heard him speak quietly; she glanced at him surprised at what she heard. 

“Thank you, Tetsu,” Aomine had said with a smile. 

 

“We’re three points behind!” Adie heard the bench yell but she was looking warily at Aomine who had an almost sluggish movement in his body. The rest of Too looked shaken, more shaken than ever before in the match. 

“Kagami…” Adie stopped the tall redhead as they ran back. Kagami looked at him. “You might want to stick close to Aomine. I fear he has another level in him now… It’s up to you.” 

“Hai,” Kagami said confused.

Aomine proved Adie right when he went and scored right away and everyone could sense that there was something different about him now. 

“Bugger,” Adie cursed. “He’s in the Zone.” 

 

The match was even and intense as before, but with Aomine in the Zone it was harder than earlier for the Seirin players. Going at it with everything they had and not giving up was all they could do. 

Adie stole the ball from Imayoshi again and scored a three pointer, before she ran back to defend not looking at anything beside the court. 

They were up to a seven point lead now, but Adie knew that unless something happened they wouldn’t make it. She looked at Kagami who was looking focused. With four minutes left Riko called a time out. 

“Sempai, I need a favour,” Kagami said making Hyuga turn and look at him. 

“Huh?” 

“Please, let me go one-on-one against Aomine,” Kagami asked.

“What?” the others gasped and asked him if had some kind of plan. 

“No,” Kagami said honestly. “But I’ll do it. I have no wish to beat the Generation of Miracles on my own. If it will help the team to win I’ll happily be benched. But I’ll need to face him on my own.” 

The others stared at him shocked. 

“I think Kagami’s right,” Adie finally commented and looked at Kagami. “If anyone can do it, he can.” 

“Okay,” Hyuga said. “You have two minutes. You’re the ace, so do what you want. Meanwhile we’ll go at them with everything we got.” 

 

“He did it,” Adie smirked when Kagami stole the ball from Aomine, a red light in his eyes as he did. 

“What?” Imayoshi gasped shocked, and the others also looked surprised and stunned at what they saw. “Did he react to Aomine in the Zone?” 

“Is Kagami-kun also…” Riko wondered shocked standing up to stare at Kagami.

Kuroko stared wide eyed at his two lights, one a former light and on a current light, as they faced each other.

“I take back what I said, Kagami,” Aomine smirked. “You’re the best!” 

 

They clashed again and again, the match seemed to revolve around the two of them leaving the rest to stare in wonder. 

“No one has scored for almost a minute,” Koganei said. 

Aomine and Kagami kept trying to get passed each other until Kagami broke passed Aomine to everyone’s shock and scored.

“Yes! He scored!” the bench yelled. 

“We’re only three points behind now!” Fukuda yelled.

Imayoshi was looking so shocked and horrified that Adie smirked, but she didn’t comment as she gave Kagami a thumb up. 

 

Kagami stopped Aomine again with slapping the ball away and Aomine fell to the floor shocked as Kagami ran passed him. Adie caught the ball and passed it to Hyuga who scored. 

“We’re only one point behind!” 

“But there’s only 30 seconds left though,” Furihata said. 

“We can do it! I know we can do it!” Tsuchiba said fiercely. 

 

“Harasawa isn’t calling a time-out now,” Nakatani asked. “He should.” 

“It’s hard to say,” Kagetora said. “It will disrupt the flow of the game. Sometimes you have to make the decision after seeing the look in your players’ eyes.” 

Teddy looked up at them confused before looking at his mum again with a smile. 

 

Aomine scored again making it a three point difference, but they didn’t have time to think about it. There was only seconds left and they had to score! The attacked and Hyuga was stuck when Kuroko’s overflow didn’t work anymore, so he passed to Kagami who jumped to dunk the ball but Aomine jumped as well and got a hand at the ball. 

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko yelled and suddenly Kagami passed the ball to Teppei who caught it. He faked a shot making Wakamatsu jump to soon and foul him when Teppei jumped to score, the ball went in, so the basket counted and they got one free throw.

“We have to make it,” Adie said calmly. “We don’t have the strength to go into overtime, so everything is counting on this. Don’t falter in defence. Attack!” 

“Hai!” the others yelled and Hyuga grinned and clapped Adie on the shoulder. “We have to make it a three pointer.”

 

The hall was completely quiet when Teppei lined up to take the free throw, you could practically feel the tension in the air as they watched. 

Teppei missed like was supposed to and with unnatural strength Kagami jumped up and won the rebound. To the surprise of the Too bench. Momoi and Harasawa gaped as Kagami jumped higher and stole the ball.

Just as he was about to dunk it Aomine was there again and punched the ball away toward the opposite half of the court. Imayoshi was running to get the ball when Kuroko suddenly in front of him. 

“What? Impossible…” Imayoshi thought. “Was he faster than me? Or…did he believe in Aomine in stead of Kagami?” 

“No, that’s not quite right,” Kuroko said. “I believed in both. However,” he had turned ready to pass the ball, “there is only one I believe will make the last shot!” 

He punched the ball while shouting; “Kagami-kun!” 

 

Kagami jumped and it was like slow motion watching him and Aomine jump trying to catch the ball and Kagami managing to get it before forcing the dunk and therefore ending the match with the score 101-100 in Seirin’s favour. 

The stunned silence was overwhelming; the bench of Too was gaping shocked as well as the players on the court. Even in the crowd Kagetora and Nakatani was looking shocked at what they just witnessed. Kise and Midorima were stunned silent not knowing what to do. 

Then Kagami raised a fist to the air and it was like an explosion of sound filled the hall as cheers were heard and the Seirin team rushed to their Ace. The players on the bench was hugging and cheering. 

Teppei threw an arm around Adie’s shoulder as he cheered and soon Hyuga was there and Kagami and Kuroko. The joy and relief in their faces was enough to make Adie think she could call a patronus from this memory. 

The Too players were standing silent around them, lost and stunned over having lost the match.

 

Adie was grinning exhausted as she walked together with Teppei to the line up after the match, she looked around and saw her equally exhausted teammates looking happy as they lined up, but Kuroko and Kagami was still standing in front of Aomine. Adie noticed the lost look on Aomine’s face, but he smiled slightly at something Kagami was saying before looking at Kuroko. Adie’s trained eyes spotted the regret and sorrow in Aomine’s deep blue eyes as he watched his former shadow. His eyes soften a little when Kuroko said something Adie couldn’t hear before he raised his hand and bumped it against Kuroko’s. 

 

After a quick shower and getting changed out of her jersey and into her long Seirin white sweatpants and t-shirt with the Seirin jacket open over it, she made her way away from the locker room and toward the area where she had told Kagetora she would meet him to pick up Teddy. 

“Mum!” Teddy’s excited voice sounded when he spotted her getting closer and she was slightly surprised seeing both Kagetora and Nakatani there with practically all of Shutoku. She looked away from them though and caught the little missile that came flying toward her. “You did it! I knew you could do it!” 

Adie smiled tiredly as she hugged her son, pride and joy filling her heart as she listened to him. 

“Thank you, Teddy,” Adie said. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yes,” Teddy nodded. “Mum, can we come and see Mido-nii-chan tomorrow?” 

Adie arched a brow and glanced up to the stoic green haired teen standing next to Takao who was eyeing her with a look she couldn’t quite read. 

“We’ll have to see tomorrow, but I don’t see why not.” Adie said and Teddy grinned. 

“Good game, Potter-san,” Otsubo spoke up. 

“Thank you, Otsubo-san,” Adie said. 

“Where’s the rest of your team?” Miyagi asked curiously. 

“Probably asleep,” Adie smiled wryly, “they’re tired.” 

The other chuckled slightly at that and Adie turned to the two adults. 

“Thank you for watching him, Kagetora-san,” Adie smiled. 

“No problem, Adie-san,” Kagetora smiled, “good game today. You all made me proud.” 

Adie smiled. 

“We all learned a lot watching you,” Nakatani said, “Daichi will be sad he missed it.” 

“Yeah, I got a text from him last night where he said he couldn’t come today,” Adie said. “Maybe next one.” 

Nakatani nodded. 

“Mum, when is Sei-nii playing?” Teddy asked and Adie noticed the curious eyes on her and suddenly got a feeling they knew. 

“Soon,” Adie said. “Do you want to see him before he starts playing?” 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed nodding hard. 

“Ok, let’s go before the others comes out again,” Adie said not fancying a discussion about her going to see her boyfriend. 

“So, it’s true?” Takao blurted out and Adie turned her eyes to him. She noticed Otsubo shaking his head resigned, but the others looked at her curious. 

“What is true?” Adie asked. 

“You and Akashi,” Takao said. 

“I didn’t tell them,” Midorima said making Adie glance at him before looking down at Teddy. 

“I know you didn’t,” Adie said, “Teddy likes saying it. It’s not like it’s a secret, or anything. Yeah, it’s true.” 

They stared at her, but she just shrugged. 

“If we’re going reach him before the game we need to go now,” Adie said. “See you later!” 

 

Akashi was overlooking his teams warm up while warming up himself as well, he was curious about the results from Adie’s match, but he couldn’t get away right now. 

“Sei-nii!” 

Akashi glanced up when he heard the familiar voice and saw Teddy coming running past Hayama and Mibuchi, both who stopped what they were doing and stared at the hyper boy who jumped forward so Akashi had no choice but to catch him or have him collide with him. 

“Mum said I could say hi before you had to play!” Teddy beamed up at him. 

“I’m glad you came to say hi,” Akashi said placing him down at the floor again. 

His team, plus the coach, had gathered around him now watching them curiously. He pushed away the need to scold them in favour of ruffling Teddy’s hair a little. Something about the boy had him acting out of character, but then again, so did his mother. 

“Sei-chan, who is he?” Mibuchi asked curiously. 

Teddy turned toward the voice and smiled at the teen who smiled back, but didn’t lose the curious look in his eyes. 

“What is a child doing down here on the courts anyway?” Nebuya asked. 

“Are you Sei-nii’s team?” Teddy asked. 

“Yes,” Mibuchi nodded. 

“Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter!” Adie’s voice sounded sternly and they turned to see a tired looking Adie standing behind them, dressed after her match and a fierce look in her emerald green eyes as she stared at Teddy. “I told you not to run off!” 

“But…” Teddy started. 

“No, I told you to stay with me and we’d find Seijuro together,” Adie said, “don’t go interrupt their preparations for the match.” 

Teddy pouted. 

“Um…” Hayama stared between them. 

“Ah,” Adie smiled slightly and bowed to them. “Nice seeing you again.” 

“You too,” Mibuchi said. “You know the kid?” 

“He’s my son,” Adie said. 

“Son?” Hayama exclaimed. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded, “he is.”

Mibuchi was looking between her and Akashi with a pensive look in his eyes, but didn’t say anything. 

“Sei-nii, are you playing soon?” Teddy asked getting the attention again. 

“Yes,” Akashi nodded. “So, I can’t talk to you very long.” 

“That’s ok,” Teddy nodded. “Mum said we couldn’t. I just wanted to see you before we left.” 

Akashi nodded and looked up at Adie again. 

“How did your match go?” he asked. 

“We won,” Adie smiled. “100-101.” 

“Good,” Akashi nodded. 

“We’re not going to interrupt you anymore,” Adie said picking up Teddy who put his arms around her neck. “Good luck.” 

“I’m going to beat you next time!” Hayama declared stopping in front of her glaring at her determinedly. 

“You can try,” Adie said. 

Mibuchi sighed and grabbed Hayama’s collar and dragged him away from a very amused Adie. Adie turned and bowed to Shirogane who nodded politely back before turning to the bench again. 

“Bye, Sei-nii!” Teddy waved. “I hope you win!” 

Akashi smiled at him. 

“I’ll win,” he promised. 

Adie rolled her eyes fondly and reached over and squeezed his hand before turning and leaving the gym. 

 

Adie wanted to watch the Rakuzan game, but she knew she couldn’t. Teddy was tired and to be honest so was she. She gave a regretful look at the gym where she heard the sounds of a game getting started before turning to leave. 

“There you are!” Riko exclaimed relieved when she spotted Adie rounding a corner. 

Adie saw the entire team standing just by the front doors all looking relieved to see her. She sighed, but pushed the resentment and exasperation she felt away the best she could. They were just trying to look out for her. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Adie said shifting Teddy a little in her arms. 

Teppei sighed but nodded, “come on. Let’s go.” 

They walked outside and Adie felt the fresh air against her skin and it felt refreshing, she inhaled deeply and smiled a little. 

“Yosh!” Koganei suddenly exclaimed grinning widely. “Let’s celebrate our victory!” 

“Eh?” 

“We can’t do that, idiot!” Hyuga snapped. “We got a game in two days.” 

Adie was silent as she listened to them complain over the fact that they couldn’t celebrate their victory. She remembered the parties they held in the Gryffindor common room after every Quidditch match, and could only imagine the uproar it would be if they were told they couldn’t celebrate it. 

“I guess we could do a dinner,” Riko spoke up bringing Adie’s attention back to them again. She saw the thoughtful look on her coach’s face as she thought about it. 

“Really?” 

“Your recovery is important as well,” Riko said, “you need to eat properly and get plenty of sleep.” 

“But where?” Hyuga asked. “Eating out is expensive.” 

Adie worried her lip considering her choices. On one side she wanted to go home and wait for Akashi to get back and see if he wanted to stop by, but the team needed something and she was the one who had the best offer for them. 

“Actually, my place isn’t too far from here,” Adie said. Teppei looked at her and frowned slightly as he watched her, but she ignored him. “Why don’t you all come over and I’ll cook something for you.” 

“If you’re sure…” Riko said. 

Adie nodded even if she felt a little conflicted about it, but they were her friends and her team. She smiled more warmly and Teddy was nodding in her arms grinning happily at the thought of having them come over. 

 

“Wow!” Koganei breathed out when he saw the apartment building Adie was leading them too, and Mitobe was nodding in agreement with his friend. 

“You live here, Adie?” Fukuda asked as he looked at the fancy building. 

“Yes,” Adie smiled and nodded to Takashi who smiled and opened the door. 

“How did the match today go, Potter-san?” Takashi asked politely. 

“We won,” Adie smiled.

“Congratulations,” the older man smiled and bowed to them. 

“Thank you,” Adie smiled. “We’re having a celebration dinner here, but we’ll be quiet.” 

“I know you will,” he said and ushered them up with a polite and warm smile. 

 

“Make yourselves at home,” Adie said as she invited them in. She looked at Teppei, “why don’t you find them something to drink, Teppei? I need to change Teddy and prepare him for bed.” 

“Ok,” Teppei said and Adie left them in stunned and awed silence. She hoped this wouldn’t change how they saw her, but she trusted the team. 

“I don’t want to sleep!” Teddy pouted making Adie laugh and tickle the little boy until he laughed and twisted to get free from his mother’s hold. 

“Stop it! Mum!” Teddy laughed and Adie did with a smile.

“You can stay up a little while, ok?” Adie said. “I just want to prepare you so I don’t have to do so after, and this way you can stay up longer, ok?” 

Teddy thought about it for a moment before he nodded and Adie let out a relieved sigh. 

 

Teppei brought the tea into the living room and placed it one the table, and noticed how the team was looking around. Some had stopped in front of the pictures she had on the mantle of the fireplace. 

“Is that her parents?” Riko asked gently and Teppei looked at the picture of the man with ruffled black hair and glasses and the woman with long red hair and green eyes. 

“Yes,” Teppei nodded. 

A little while later Teddy came running into the room in his pyjamas laughing as he was chased by Adie who grinned at her son. The team, beside Teppei, had never seen this side of Adie before and stared at her in wonder. 

“Ah,” Adie said a little sheepishly. “I apologize for the wait.” 

“No problem,” Furihata smiled. “We were just admiring your home.” 

“Hm,” Adie said looking around her living room. “I’m happy with it. It’s a little much to just me and Teddy, but it’s good.” 

“Isn’t it…um, expensive to live here?” Izuki asked and Adie tilted his head a little as she considered how much to tell them. 

“I was left some money after my parents,” Adie said and glanced at the picture of them. “That’s them, James and Lily Potter. My dad was from an old British family, so he did quite well. Also my godfather made me his heir before he died when I was 15, so I got some money from him too.” 

Adie noted how they seemed lost in what to say so she smiled a little. She knew that they didn’t know that much about her, she had kept it like that on purpose but maybe learning more about her would help them understand her better.

“It’s alright,” she told them, “it’s a long time ago now and while I still would rather want them in my life than the money I do alright.” 

They smiled and Adie steered the conversation over to something else and went to the kitchen to cook. 

The night was fun and they shared laughter and had a good time together, Adie just left them to put Teddy to bed before joining them again. They played the video they had of their next opponents and discussed how to best meet their play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> Thank you for reading and following the story :)


	19. Preparations and rest - drifting apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Preparations and rest - drifting apart? 

 

Adie and Teddy were the last ones to join Seirin outside the arena the next morning. She blinked when she felt someone staring at her and looked around until she saw the tall woman with long blond hair and classic pink glasses standing next to Kagami. Adie tensed when she noticed how the woman’s eyes moved up to the scar on her forehead. 

What should she do? This woman knew who she was… Uncomfortable with the situation she glanced to Teppei who was frowning slightly looking between them. 

“This is Alex Garcia,” Riko introduced, “she’s Kagami’s mentor.” 

Still tense Adie nodded curtly at her. 

“Adeline Potter,” Adie said.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said and Adie was relieved she didn’t say anything else. 

“Mum, I want to get down,” Teddy interrupted tugging at her collar a little. 

Adie hesitated for a moment before she put him down, she didn’t like this. She felt on edge, she could still feel Alex watching her and Teddy. Teddy however was cheerful and excited as ever and bounced over to Teppei with a wide grin. 

“Are we going to watch Mido-nii-chan play today?” Teddy asked. 

Kagami burst out laughing at the nickname Teddy had given Midorima. Adie shook her head as she followed the others into the stands and glanced down at the court where Shutoku was warming up before the game. 

Her eyes found Nakatani who was sitting on the bench watching his players with a pensive look in his eyes. She smiled a little as she followed the others and ended up at the seat closest to the stairs with Teddy sitting on Teppei’s lap. 

“Adie-chan!” Adie glanced up and got to her feet when she saw who was grinning down at her. 

“Daichi-chan!” she returned and hugged him. “It’s been too long.” 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Daichi said, “university is rough!” 

Adie smiled a little and nodded. 

“I can imagine,” she said. 

“So, congratulations on you win yesterday,” Daichi smiled proudly. “I’m really sorry I missed it.” 

“Thank you,” Adie grinned. 

Adie arched a brow when she noticed that Daichi was watching her with a particular look in his eyes, and she hid a sigh. 

“Anything on you mind, Daichi-chan?” Adie asked having a pretty good idea about what it was and really hoped he wouldn’t say anything too bad. 

“Dad told me you have a boyfriend,” Daichi said glancing behind her to see the scowls on her teams face and the blank look on Adie’s face as she stared at him. 

“That’s right,” Adie said. “So, you’re going to lecture me about it too?” 

The accusation came out a little harsher than she meant, but she remained calm and unapologetic as she stared at him. He blinked at her and shook his head. 

“No, I know you can take care of yourself,” Daichi grinned. “I still remember what you did to Aoi-san when he tried to kiss you.” 

Adie stared at him for a second before she snorted and laughed as she remembered the incident he was referring to. Aoi-san had been a boy in their class who had decided that he liked her, and that he was her boyfriend. When he tried to kiss her she had shoved him before hitting him making him cry. She had run to the basketball court after that sure she was in so much trouble, but Daichi had found her and said that Aoi hadn’t told anyone because he didn’t want to admit being hit by a girl. 

“Oh, yeah,” Adie said when she stopped laughing. “I had forgotten about him. Wonder what he’s up to now.” 

“He works at his father’s store,” Daichi smiled. “I won’t give you the speech, but if he hurts you then he’ll deal with me.” 

Adie rolled her eyes but she didn’t say anything. 

 

Adie ignored the looks she got from her friends when Daichi went back to his friends and concentrated on the court and the match that had started. She heard Teddy cheering when Midorima scored. She really had no idea why he was so fond of every member of the Generation of Miracles, he had been taken with them by the second he met them.

“They made that look easy,” Koganei commented when Shutoku won the match. 

“That’s disrespectful toward Onita,” Kuroko said. “They tried their best.” 

Adie smiled a little hearing that but tensed when she saw the blue eyes behind the pink glasses watching her again. She frowned as she fell slightly behind the others, Teddy having returned to her and was currently in her arms. 

She watched the backs of her team; did their backs always look so large? So unapproachable? She turned her eyes to her little brother who was talking to Alex and Hyuga about something, a grin on his face looking like his normal goofy self. For the first time coming to Japan she felt alone. A sharp stab of pain hit her as she watched them chat and talk excitedly about the tournament. 

“Adeline,” a very familiar voice called and she turned to see Akashi standing just a few feet away from her with a concerned look on his face. Mibuchi waved at her smiling slightly, but he too was looking a little worried. 

“Seijuro, Mibuchi-san,” Adie pushing the thoughts that had circled in her mind away. 

“Did you watch Shintaro’s match?” Akashi asked but his sharp eyes were still watching her intensely. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “We thought it would be a good learning opportunity.” 

Akashi nodded and glanced toward where her team was still talking, not having noticed her falling behind. A scowl crossed his face and she saw his jaw set. 

“Hi Sei-nii,” Teddy smiled. “Did you win yesterday?” 

“Of course,” Akashi finally looked away from her team and focused on the little boy in her arms. “I always win.” 

“Really?” Teddy asked curiously. 

“Just wait,” Adie said, “I’ll beat you in something.” 

“Good luck;” Akashi smirked at her and she smiled a little. 

Mibuchi smiled a little watching them, still amazed by the change he saw in Akashi when he was with her. It was like another side of his Captain and he liked it. 

“Come have lunch with us, Adie-chan,” Mibuchi spoke up and neither he nor Akashi missed how she glanced toward her friends before she nodded. 

“Would you like that, Teddy?” she asked her son who nodded and squirmed down out of her hold and grabbed Akashi’s hand. 

“Come on,” Akashi said. 

“Shouldn’t you tell your team?” Mibuchi asked when she turned away from them. 

“I’ll text Teppei,” Adie said not feeling up to the hostility from her friends when they saw Akashi. Mibuchi frowned a little but shrugged as he accepted her answer. Adie did notice him looking at Teppei with a small frown on his face. 

 

Teppei felt his phone buzz and he pulled it up opening the new text as he listened to Hyuga talk. His eyes widened before he spun around looking around the courtyard. 

“Oy!” Hyuga exclaimed annoyed as he took a step back to avoid being hit by a stray arm. 

“Adie,” Teppei said and the others looked around for the female member of their team. 

“Where is she?” Riko asked. “She was just there.” 

“Perhaps she went to the bathroom with Teddy?” Fukuda suggested. 

“No,” Teppei said. “She’s having lunch with Akashi and his team. She said to go home without her and Teddy.” 

They stared at each other stunned for a moment. 

“What?!” 

“She left without telling us?” 

“We have to find her!” 

Teppei cursed himself for not noticing her slipping away from them. Had she planned meeting him and deliberately sneaked away from them? 

“Aren’t you all overreacting a bit?” Alex questioned having watched them in silent for a moment. “She’s just eating lunch with this guy.” 

“You don’t know this guy,” Kagami scowled. “He’s using her!” 

“He’s manipulative and cold,” Hyuga looked to have entered his clutch mode and ready to go storming wherever she was having lunch. “He’ll hurt her.” 

“Or they’ll steal her away from us!” Koganei exclaimed. Mitobe nodding next to him looking concerned. 

Alex frowned as she watched them and shook her head. 

“She can take care of herself,” Alex said, “but enough about that now. There’s nothing you can do about it. Now, I’ll have to steal Kagami away from you. There’s something we need to do.” 

“Huh?” Kagami frowned confused as he looked at her. “But…” 

 

Adie sat down next to Akashi at the small café and watched as Teddy charmed more teens, she probably should be worried about how easily he charmed everyone around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asked quietly as the others attention was on Teddy. Adie glanced at him and knew that she wouldn’t get away with her normal ‘I’m fine’ routine. 

“I’m just tired and their attitude towards you and my decision of seeing you is getting a little much,” Adie said, “but I’ll handle it.” 

Akashi frowned. “I can deal with it.” 

Adie smiled a little feeling a spark of amusement at the thought of Akashi dealing with it. 

“Somehow I don’t think that will help, Seijuro,” Adie said. “But thank you.” 

He sighed but nodded. “Let me know if it changes.” 

“Will do,” Adie grinned and reached over at took a piece of his fries making him roll his eyes at her. Neither was aware of the Rakuzan players subtly watching them even as they listened to Teddy. 

“Did you know that mum was Captain once too?” Teddy said binging Adie’s attention back to the conversation around the table having missed how they ended up talking about her being a Captain once. 

“You don’t say,” Akashi said interestedly. “She never said.” 

“For the basketball team at your old school?” Nebuya asked in between bites of burgers, Adie had never seen anyone eat so much and she had spent years being best friend with Ron. 

“Nah,” Adie said forcing herself to look away from the tower of food in front of the tall centre. “My old school didn’t have a basketball team.” 

Four pair of shocked eyes stared at her and she even thought she saw some surprise in Akashi’s eyes, but she just smiled and shrugged. 

“We only had football teams,” Adie said, “four teams, one for each house inside the school. We played each other and at the end of semester the winner of the Cup is decided.” 

“I didn’t know you played football,” Akashi said. 

“You never asked,” Adie shrugged. “Besides, I like basketball better.” 

She did love Quidditch, but there was something about basketball that had her unable to stay away. It probably was because it had saved her when she was a kid and the emotions she still held toward the sport. 

“You must have been good for you to have been Captain,” Mibuchi commented looking at her curiously. 

“She was the best!” Teddy grinned. “Never lost a match.” 

“That’s not true,” Adie said. 

“Uncle Ron said those didn’t count because you were knocked unconscious during those two matches,” Teddy said like he had heard it before. 

“Unconscious?” Akashi scowled. 

“One time it was just an accident and I got a hit in the head,” Adie said not knowing how to best describe the Dementors. “And the other time… well, let’s just say I took care of it.” A dark and annoyed look crossed her face. 

“What happened?” Hayama asked. 

“My best friend Ron was the keeper, but he was injured and couldn’t play,” Adie said remembering the potion incident and how Ron had to spend two weeks in the hospital wing. “I had to replace him and unfortunately the best reserve was a complete arsehole and thought he knew better than everyone. He started to give directions and trying to play parts he wasn’t supposed to. I told him off, but he responded by hitting my head and I was knocked out.” 

They stared at her shocked and she saw the anger in Akashi’s eyes and suddenly she thought it was good that it was very unlikely for Akashi to ever meet Cormac McLaggen. 

“Someone on your own team hurt you like that?” Nebuya asked even stopping eating. 

“He was hurt when I didn’t put him on the team at the start of the year,” Adie shrugged. “I took care of it when I woke up. He never played for Gryffindor again and missed out on going pro like he dreamed.” 

“I would have done much worse,” Akashi scowled and Adie reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently before letting go. 

“How were you as a Captain?” Mibuchi decided to change the subject slightly and he was curious. 

“Uncle Ron said she was crazy and almost killed the entire team,” Teddy spoke up again. 

“You’re like Captain-san!” Hayama exclaimed before shrinking back slightly at the look he got from said Captain. 

“I’m not crazy,” Adie protested. “I was just invested and demanded the best. I tell you crazy and that’s my first Captain! He was crazy! He was a fanatic and all he breathed was the sport. He would come and drag us out of bed at four in the morning and drag us to the outside practicing field and start practice even before breakfast! Not caring if it was raining or snowing!” 

“Really?” 

“Imagine that as an 11 year old,” Adie shuddered as she remembered Oliver’s training methods. 

They shook their heads amused and Adie grinned at them. 

 

Adie jerked awake in her bed, the covers tangled with her legs. Her breathing came out in harsh pants and she could feel her heart beating harder in her chest. The images from her nightmare were flashing in her mind, Remus, Tonks, Fred… everyone she had lost was haunting her. Fisting her hands so hard that her nails dug into her palms did nothing to calm her down. 

It had been a long time since she’d had the nightmare from the war, but she didn’t need to question why she got it. It was the unsettled feelings from earlier about being recognised and watched. 

“Merlin’s pants,” Adie muttered dragging a hand through her even messier hair and felt how wet it was from her sweating. “This is getting ridiculous.” 

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep she pushed herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Jumping into the shower and feeling the cold water against her skin did wonders on her unsettled feelings and tension. 

Adie made a cup of tea and sat down in her favourite chair by a window in the living room that gave her great view over a night time Tokyo. Curling up in her seat she sipped her tea as she stared at nothing. Thinking back to before she realised she probably should have told her team she left, and not avoided the situation like she had. She didn’t like the feeling of having to avoid something, it just wasn’t her. 

Just when had things gotten so bad between her and her team? Fine, she knew it was when she started to date Akashi. Though, that shouldn’t be reason enough for the distance she felt growing between her and her team. She got that they were worried and she could accept that, but the way they reacted everytime he was mentioned… 

 

Adie was tired when she went to meet the team early before the match against Nakamiya South High later that day. She walked into Seirin High School and nodded politely to a few of her classmates she saw as she walked toward the gym. 

She was the last to arrive and when she stepped into the gym everyone fell silent and was staring at her. Forcing her face to remain blank she put her bag down and walked over to them. 

“Morning,” she greeted nodding at them. 

There was a slight pause before Riko spoke up. 

“Morning,” she said. “Where’s Teddy?” 

“He wasn’t feeling well so he’s with Aiko-obaasan and Haru-ojisan,” Adie said. 

“Oh?” Teppei blinked. 

“Just dropped him off,” Adie nodded. 

There was a slight tension between them now, but no one mentioned the last time they met and how she had gone off to meet Akashi. Adie could see it was on their mind, but no one seemed inclined to bring it up. 

“Where’s Kagami and Tetsuya?” Adie asked noticing the mission two first years. 

“Kagami is training with Alex,” Teppei said, “and Kuroko mentioned getting help from Aomine with something.” 

Adie arched a brow, but just nodded. 

 

“This should be an easy win, shouldn’t it?” Kawahara asked. “We beat Too. Nakamiya isn’t as good as them.” 

“Yeah,” Fukuda nodded excitedly. 

Adie frowned as she looked at them and saw the relaxed postures of her friends. 

“That attitude is going to cause us to lose,” Adie said making them look at her. 

“What?” Furihata asked. “Why?” 

“We won against Too because we all gave 120 %,” Adie said, “it doesn’t mean we can get overconfident against our next opponents. Nakamiya also won their first match, and we have to forget the last match we had and focus on this one. If we think that because we beat Too we’re going to win easily against Nakamiya we will lose.” 

The others was silent as she talked and she saw the serious looks on their faces as they realised she was right. 

“I watched a recording of one of Nakamiya’s matches from the Winter Cup preliminaries,” Adie continued. “They’re good in their way. They’re not a good match-up for us.” 

“Why do you say that?” Hyuga asked frowning. 

“Their style is slow-paced, and based on organised attacks,” Adie said, “it will be well suited against a team like ours. We will need to take that into consideration and not just rush ahead like we normally do.” 

They discussed the team and the plan until it was time to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
> It turned out to be slightly angst-filled, but I felt it was needed.   
> Also not as long as normal, but I felt it right to cut it there. The next one will be longer.   
> Thanks for reading :)


	20. A confrontation and a much needed talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### A confrontation and a much needed talk?

 

Adie bounced the ball against the floor a couple of times before throwing it into the basket aware that someone was watching her. Temporarily ignoring it she picked up the ball again and twirled it on her finger as she walked back to her spot. 

“We won’t show you any mercy just because you’re a girl,” Meguro Masami said stopping in front of her. Seeing that he was taller than her she had to look up slightly to get a look at him, he looked rough with his dreadlocks and unusual amount of muscles. Yet, she would bet he was kinder than he would appear. 

“I would be disappointed if you did,” Adie said catching the ball she had been twirling on her finger. 

“We’ll win,” he said confidently. 

“You’ll never know the results until the end of the match,” Adie answered calmly. “Good luck.” 

He gave her a strange look before turning to go back to his team, she noticed the others from his team looking at her as well with a slightly wary look on their faces. 

“What did he want?” Hyuga demanded when she joined the others at the bench.

“Nothing,” Adie shrugged and picked up the water bottle from the floor next to where she was sitting and took a sip. 

The silence stretched for a few long seconds before Riko cleared her voice and started to go over the game plan one more time. 

“Like I said earlier this game will be played by Adie-san and the second years only,” Riko said. “Kuroko and Kagami will rest this match.” 

Kagami was openly sulking, but Kuroko had a blank face on as his listened. 

 

“Focus!” Adie called out before they entered the court and they looked at her a little started. She levelled them with a serious look and noticed the relaxed shoulders and confidence in their eyes. “Remember what I said earlier! Don’t underestimate them! Confidence is good, but don’t get arrogant!” 

“Adie is right!” Teppei said nodding in agreement. “Let’s have some fun!” 

“Yes!” the others cheered and Adie noticed the determined look in their eyes. 

 

Adie cursed silently as she missed the pass from Hyuga and rushed after the Nakamiya player who was heading toward their basket. She frowned displeased when he scored. 

“Bugger,” Adie rubbed her forehead annoyed. 

They were all panting harder than they should be and Adie knew that even if their minds knew what to do, it seemed like their hearts had trouble following up on it. She also felt, for the first time coming here that she was really out of sync with the others. 

She caught the ball again and passed it to Teppei who instead of shooting passed it to Koganei, who missed and Otsuka of Nakamiya stole the ball. 

“Time out, Seirin!” the referee called and Adie followed the others to the bench and sat down not looking at any of them. 

She fisted her hands against her thighs as her head was bowed. She had to focus, she had to push everything that was on her mind out of it and just focus on the match and what she had to do. Just like she had done before during Quidditch practices and matches when her team had believed that she was just a trouble making kid who lost them points, or was the heir of Slytherin. Or even lying about Voldemort coming back… 

She was suddenly aware that Hyuga was talking and tried to focus on listening to what he was saying. 

“…Our goal is to get here,” he was saying and she imagined him pointing at something, but she didn’t look up. “And all 50 participating schools have struggled to get here, every school carries the feelings of those they have defeated with effort and blood. They have made it this far and only the school who beats them all will get to be the #1 in Japan. It’s not something to be taking lightly!” 

Adie inhaled deeply as she let her shoulders down. 

“Everyone is working hard. When the game is on talent doesn’t matter,” Hyuga continued. “Like Adie-san said before, don’t let our confidence become our arrogance! Nakamiya is good and we can’t underestimate them! Remember, a small mistake can be deadly! I thought I knew this, but my heart must have forgotten!” 

Adie closed her eyes and tried to centre herself, she needed to get a hold of herself. She shut out all sounds from the outside and just concentrated on her breathing and the task at hand. 

A flash in her magic had her arm up and grabbing the hand about to collide with her cheek in a steady grip and she opened her eyes to see Riko staring at her wide eyed. She frowned and glanced at the others to see the burning red hand print on their left cheeks. 

“Oh,” Adie said letting go of her hand. “Sorry, just reflex.” 

“Woah! You moved so fast!” Furihata exclaimed staring at her wide eyed. “You weren’t even watching her.” 

Adie shrugged ,”yeah, um… I learned.” 

“Learned?” Teppei asked but Adie shook her head and got up. 

“It’s time to get back to the match,” Adie said. “Let’s show them our best.” 

 

 

“Eh?” Adie heard Meguro say when he spotted the red hand prints on the second years faces. “Why do they have slap marks?” 

“Who knows…” Otsuka said sounding slightly disturbed. 

Adie could understand their reactions, who would have their coach slap them to get them to focus? She shook her head slightly. 

 

Adie stole the ball from Otsuka who was right behind her as she ran toward the hoop, and she dribbled passed him with easy movements and let her focus on the ball lead her forward. She passed the ball to Izuki who again passed to Teppei who scored. 

Adie heard the cheers from the bench as she ran back toward the goal to take her defence position. She stole the ball again and threw a long pass toward Hyuga who scored another goal. 

They were much better now and Adie could tell that the time out had been just what they needed. The cheering from the bench was a steady presence and she knew that they all gathered energy from it. She caught the ball and saw Meguro in front of her with a determined look on his face. She crunched down as she dribbled the ball, making it go fast and make it harder for him to steal the ball. She ducked to his right and managed to round him and passed the ball to Izuki who passed it back to her when she was past Ueno Daichi. Seeing the free path she used it until she shot the ball and watched as it slashed through the hoop. 

 

“We did it!” Adie smiled slightly as she heard the cheers from her team, she breathed deeply as she leaned forward a little trying to catch her breath again. She walked to the centre of the court to line up feeling slightly empty. 

“Congratulation,” Adie heard Otsuka tell Hyuga who looked momentarily surprised before shaking the other Captain’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Hyuga said. 

Adie was about to walk off the court when someone stopped in front of her forcing her to stop or collide with him. Her head snapped up to see Meguro standing in front of her, and she was startled to notice tears in his eyes as he stared at her. 

“I really wanted to win,” he said emotionally. “But you were better. Please, win the next match for us!” 

Adie smiled gently and nodded. 

“We will,” she promised. “Good game today. You played well.” 

He smiled and nodded before patting her shoulder and turning around to walk back to his team who looked tired and disappointed. 

 

Adie noticed Alex standing just outside the door of the arena and felt herself tense, she fell back as the others walked over to greet her. 

“Hi Adeline,” Alex greeted and Adie narrowed her eyes at the use of her first name, it had become something that only Akashi called her here and she liked it that way. 

“It’s Adie,” she said briskly, “you saw the match?” 

Alex nodded and smiled as she reached over like she was about to throw an arm over her shoulder. Adie quickly side stepped the effort as she gave her a sharp look, she saw the arched eyebrows from the blond girl but she didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, I was worried you would lose,” Alex said easily through the slight awkward silence in the air. “You didn’t look like you were in sync.” 

Adie hid a wince as she knew that was true. 

“We bounced back,” Koganei grinned when the silence stretched. “We came back and won!” 

Alex eyed Adie with something in her eyes that Adie didn’t like and she squared her shoulders. She was about to say something when she spotted Akashi walking out of the arena with Mibuchi and Hayama. Both grinning and waving when they spotted Adie standing there. 

“Hi Adie-chan!” Mibuchi smiled. “Glad you made it!” 

“I thought you were done!” Hayama exclaimed. “You have to make it so that I can beat you in a match!” 

“We’re in the middle of something here, so go away!” Hyuga glared at them through his glasses. 

Adie saw Akashi tensing from where he had been watching them in silence and she was sure she was the only one who had seen the concern in his eyes as he looked at her. She reached out and placed a hand on Akashi’s arm to stop the retribution she knew was coming. 

“Hi, hi, we mean no trouble,” Mibuchi said holding up his hands as he looked at them with a small frown, Adie noticed how his eyes drifted over to a silent Teppei who was staring at Akashi with narrow eyes. 

“We don’t believe you,” Koganei spoke up. “You’re up to something.” 

“Guys, stop it,” Adie said sharply. “They’re my friends.” 

“Friends,” she heard Kagami scoff and saw the glare on several of the others faces. 

“Adeline,” Akashi’s cool voice sounded and she noticed how her team tensed and glared at the redhead. “Meet me tomorrow for breakfast.” 

“Alright,” Adie agreed. 

“Let’s go,” Akashi said with a final glare at her team. 

Adie watched them go and knew how hard it had been for him to keep quiet and not say anything. She felt warmth in her chest knowing that he did that for her. He was trying. 

“You let him order you around like that?” Kagami asked angrily. 

“How can you not see that he’s cold?!” Hyuga asked at the same time. 

Adie inhaled deeply inwardly counting to ten trying to calm down. She finally turned to look at them seeing the anger and incredulousness in their faces. Only Kuroko looked thoughtful. 

“He’s doesn’t care about you!” Koganei said. “He wouldn’t even give you a smile or a proper greeting.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adie snapped glaring at them the comment from Koganei hurting more than she wanted to admit. “Any of you! You don’t know him and you have no right to say that. You haven’t given him a chance. You all have just decided that you know best and that I must be stupid or something.”

“No, that’s not…” Riko stated but Adie wasn’t listening. The words she had been keeping inside was just slipping out now, unable to stop. 

“I can take care of myself,” Adie said, “I have done so since I was a little kid. I appreciate that you are worried, but what I need is my friends support and to be there if something should happen. Be there if I need you. What I don’t need is for you all to be so jumpy everytime he is mentioned or glare at him when he shows up. Because he will show up! I’m happy with him and I say he’s not what he seems. What it comes down to is if you trust me or not, and if not… then we have a much bigger problem.” 

“Adie-san,” Izuki started. 

“What am I doing on this team?” Adie asked forcing her voice to stay steady and not to allow the tears she felt coming to enter her eyes. “What am I even doing here?” 

She turned around without looking at Teppei who had remained quiet, and his silence hurt more than anything. Why couldn’t they just give him a chance? Give her a chance? She ignored their calling of her name and as soon as she turned a corner she turned on the spot and disapparated. 

 

Apparating to an empty park, the same park she had first met Teppei, she sank down on a worn swing and grabbed the chain with both hands. Her eyes drifted to the basketball court, the chalk marks was almost faded away and the hoops looked ready to fall down at any minute. 

In many ways it was like watching her dream of basketball, falling apart and fading away. She could not remember a time where she had enjoyed a game so little, where she had forced herself to cheer with her team. Not like this. Not over something like this… 

Why was she avoiding confronting them about their attitude? Why didn’t she just tell them to get lost? She would have if it was anyone else, but this was her team. Her friends. They had worked their way into her heart and those she considered family, so it hurt when they so blatantly talked down her choices and happiness. 

They had welcomed her with open arms when she first joined the team, and for Adie that meant a lot. She was always wary about meeting new people and getting friends, always afraid of not being good enough. Seirin Basketball Team had pulled her close from day one and made sure she felt as one of them and taken Teddy in under their wings as well. That’s why it hurt so much seeing the scorn and anger in their eyes, even if they thought they were protecting her.

Adie glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late, so she got up. Walking out of the park she easily found the way toward Teppei’s grandparents house from the old days. As she walked she could almost see a little boy with brown hair running in front of a smaller version of her with too large clothes and round glasses that was taped together. 

_“Come on, Adie! First one home will get first pick of chicken!”_

_“You cheated, Teppei!”_

_“No, I didn’t!”_

_“You did!”_

Adie could hear their voices echoing in her mind as she walked, their laughter ringing in her ears like a taunt of what had been. 

 

Kuroko sat down on the bench as he finished practicing scoring with Aomine for the day, he knew he had to rest now or Riko would kill him. Momoi smiled softly at him when he joined her on the bench and he had noticed her watching him and Aomine with a nostalgic and pleased smile when they practiced. 

“I’m glad to see you two playing together again,” Momoi said. 

Kuroko smiled slightly and nodded, but he had to admit that his mind wasn’t completely on the practice today or on his two friends that was here. He was thinking about Adie and Akashi, and how Adie seemed sad and not herself. 

Aomine sat down on the court in front of them and Kuroko didn’t notice the way he looked at him at first. 

“What’s up with you, Tetsu?” Aomine said. “You’re distracted.” 

“Worried about the match tomorrow?” Momoi asked.

Kuroko shook his head. “No.” 

“Then what is it?” Momoi asked worried. 

Kuroko looked at his two friends and considered what he should say. This was a problem within their team and he shouldn’t bring it out to others, but he really needed someone’s opinion who also knew Akashi, and knew him before he changed. 

“What do you think about Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked quietly. 

Aomine arched a brow while Momoi blinked confused. 

“Akashi-kun?” Momoi asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Aomine asked. 

Kuroko sighed. “I was wondering if you think it’s possible that some part of his old self is still there.” 

“His old self?” Momoi repeated getting a pensive look, “perhaps. I never thought about it. He seemed lost after second year.” 

Kuroko nodded in agreement and sighed sadly. 

“Is this about Adie-san?” Aomine asked carelessly. “You think she shouldn’t be dating him?” 

“I don’t know,” Kuroko said. “We’re all worried about it. Though, from what I can see he’s treating her alright. But I don’t want her to get hurt because of his more ruthless side.” 

Aomine nodded and threw a ball up in the air and caught it easily on top of his finger. 

“Eh?!” Momoi broke out of the shock she had been in as she had stared wide eyed on Kuroko. “Adie-san is Akashi-kun’s girlfriend?!” 

“You didn’t tell her?” Kuroko asked looking at Aomine who had frozen on the court and the ball had rolled away from him. Momoi turned to Aomine with narrow eyes. 

“Um…no,” Aomine said, “I focused on the match and then…well, I didn’t think about it.” 

“Dai-chan!” Momoi scolded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m sorry!” Aomine said. 

“So, she’s dating Akashi-kun?” Momoi asked calmer and looked over at Kuroko. “That explains the protective looks I caught from your team toward her during our match.” 

“Yes, but I’m afraid we’re only hurting her,” Kuroko said. “Do you think Akashi-kun would use her?” 

“Not the old Akashi-kun,” Momoi said, “but this one…I don’t know. Have you seen them together?” 

“Not much,” Kuroko said. 

“I never really got along with Akashi so I couldn’t tell,” Aomine shrugged. “Though, he seemed to be real possessive of her when he dragged her off with him. She didn’t seem scared of him either, so I don’t think you need to worry to much.” 

Kuroko frowned but he nodded a little. 

 

Adie smiled as she accepted the kiss from Akashi when he stepped into her apartment the next morning, she finally relaxed and leaned into him. 

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned. 

“Just tired,” Adie said. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Teddy has a cold and had a nightmare,” Adie said yawning. 

“You should stay home today,” Akashi said. 

“No, we have a match today;” Adie said not looking forward to it but knowing she had to go. 

“They can manage one match without you,” Akashi said. 

“No, I have to go,” she said. “They’ll just nag if I don’t.” 

Akashi scowled but allowed her to drag him into the apartment. He spotted Teddy curled up on the sofa with blankets around him and a slightly red nose. 

“Are you worried about getting sick?” Adie suddenly asked stopping. “Sorry, I forgot… Perhaps we should…” 

“It’s fine,” Akashi stopped her. “Akashi’s don’t get sick.” 

Adie snorted and shook her head, but allowed his arrogance to amuse her. 

“Hi Sei-nii,” Teddy said his voice a little thicker than normal, but at least his potion was helping and she knew he would be better soon. 

“Hi Teddy,” Akashi said. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good,” Teddy smiled. “Can we play Shogi?” 

“Sure,” Akashi agreed. 

 

Adie quietly snapped a picture of Akashi playing Shogi with Teddy, both absorbed in the game as one was explaining and one listening closely to what the older one was saying. Adie smiled as she sat down in a chair and leaned back a little. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them for a second, only a second… 

“Adeline,” a voice far away called and someone was shaking her. She jerked awake and blinked up to see Akashi standing in front of her a hand on her shoulder. “It’s time to get ready if you’re going to the match.” 

“I fell asleep,” Adie said dumbly. 

“You did,” Akashi smiled. “You needed it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Adie said feeling horrible. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep when you were here… and Teddy…” 

“It’s fine,” Akashi said, “Teddy and I had a great time playing Shogi together.” 

“Where is he?” Adie asked. 

“He went to get ready,” Akashi said. “He said he was going to Aiko-obaasan?” The name came out as a question and Adie realised that Akashi didn’t know who that was. 

“It’s Teppei’s grandmother,” Aide said. “She’s been a great help in watching Teddy for me when I need it.” 

“Ok,” Akashi said. 

 

Aide hid her smile when Aiko grabbed Akashi and inspected him closely as soon as they arrived at the house. 

“Such a handsome boy,” Aiko said. “You have to come to dinner one day with Adie-chan and Teddy-chan. I kept telling her to get herself a boyfriend, I’m so pleased to see she finally have!” 

“Perhaps you should let him go before you scare the poor lad off,” Haru spoke up from the door and Adie saw the amusement in his eyes, eyes that resembled Teppei greatly. 

“Oh, shush! I’m sure it’ll take more to scare him off than me,” Aiko said but she let go of his arm and he stepped back. 

“Nice to meet you,” Akashi bowed politely. “I’m Akashi Seijuro.” 

“So polite,” Aiko gushed. 

Adie smiled. “We have to go or we’ll be late. Thank you for watching him again, Aiko-obaasan, Haru-ojiisan!” 

“Of course,” Aiko said waving them off. 

“Good luck, mum, Sei-nii!” Teddy called from Haru’s arms. 

 

They stopped just outside the arena, the place had started to fill up and Adie could spot several teams she recognised. 

“Thank you for today,” Adie smiled. “I really needed it.” 

“Anytime,” Akashi said. “Let’s meet after the matches today and we’ll walk home together. I’ll join you picking up Teddy.” 

Adie looked at him for a moment before she nodded. Taking a chance she leaned in and quickly kissed him before pulling back and saw the pleased small smile on his lips before it was gone behind the perfect mask he always wore. 

“See you later.” 

 

Adie breathed out a breath of relief when she dried the sweat off her brow and their victory was secure. However, no one seemed particularly overjoyed and she knew that the argument from the day before was hanging over them. 

“A-Adie-san?” she glanced up to see Furihata and Kawahara standing there both looking sad. 

“Yeah?” she asked. 

“Are you leaving us?” Kawahara asked and she could hear the others stop talking and turn toward her. 

“Leaving you?” She repeated. 

“Quit,” Furihata said. “We don’t want you to quit.” 

Adie sighed and pulled a hand over her face, she was so tired. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

“Adie,” Teppei said. “Please, just…” 

“Just what, Teppei?” Adie asked looking up meeting his eyes. She didn’t care that they were still on the bench at the court and that others could see them. 

“Try to understand what we’re saying,” he said. “We don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Adie stood up and looked at him for a long moment. 

“The only ones hurting me right now is you,” she said before turning to leave. “Don’t wait for me. I’ll find my own way out.” 

 

Adie changed quickly before making her way to the locker rooms she knew belonged to Rakuzan. Leaning against the wall outside waiting for them to finish she wondered again if she should just say she would be on the bench from now on, that if the team couldn’t work with her on it anymore it would be for the best. 

The door swung open revealing Nebuya to be the first to leave the room, he stopped when he spotted her though causing Hayama to walk straight into him. 

“Ouch! Don’t stop like that!” Hayama snapped. 

“Adie-san,” Nebuya said and the others looked around him to where Adie was standing. She tried to smile to them, but even she felt how flat it was. 

“Adeline,” Akashi walked over to her. “Did something happen?” 

“Did you lose?” Hayama asked. 

“We won,” she said, “and nothing outside what’s normal these days happened.” 

Akashi fisted his hands and his eyes darkened. Adie reached out and worked his hand open before slipping hers inside. 

“Come on, handsome, you promised me to walk me home,” she said.

Mibuchi watched them walk away with a frown on his face and knew that his friends also had similar looks on their faces. 

 

Mibuchi knew he should just stay out of it, and that Akashi would probably be angry at him for interfering, but he had to do something. He had to speak up. He had told Hayama, Nebuya and Mayuzumi that he would meet them later and walked toward the Seirin locker room. 

Just as he arrived a quiet Seirin left the locker room and he spotted Teppei in the back looking miserable. He really would have thought they had lost if he hadn’t known the result of the game. 

“Kiyoshi,” Mibuchi spoke up bringing the attention over at him. 

“You’re Akashi’s teammate,” Hyuga accused with narrow eyes. “Are you here to make more problems?” 

“Adie-san already left,” Kagami scowled at him over crossed arms. 

Mibuchi rolled his eyes. 

“I know that,” he said. “She’s with Sei-chan. I’m here to talk to Kiyoshi.” 

“So she went to him?” Riko asked looking cross and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What’s wrong with her to go and see her boyfriend?” Mibuchi asked. 

“He’s using her!” Koganei accused. 

“Seriously,” Mibuchi said. “I came here to try to talk some sense into Kiyoshi, but it seems you all need it!” 

“What do you know,” Tsuchiba snorted. 

“I know that if you all continue like this Adie-chan won’t be able to keep Sei-chan from doing something anymore,” Mibuchi said, “he is pissed off that you keep hurting Adie-chan.” 

“We’re only trying to protect her from him!” Riko glared at the Rakuzan player. 

“Protect her?” Mibuchi repeated. “Don’t make me laugh!” 

Teppei frowned and stepped forward. 

“What do you want, Mibuchi-san?” Teppei asked. “You said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“What I want is for you to stop being a shite brother to Adie-chan and actually stand up for her,” Mibuchi said stunning the others. “She is falling apart and you’re just watching!” 

“She’s…” Riko started but Mibuchi glared at her to shut her up. 

“You know, when I first met Adie-chan I thought she was crazy,” Mibuchi said stunning the others a little. 

“Why?” Furihata dared asking. 

“She interrupted our practice, and no one does that,” Mibuchi said, “if they don’t want Akashi after them! She just took the ball when it rolled off the court and when Nebuya asked who she as and what she was doing, she told us she was there to steal our Captain away.” 

He noticed that he had their attention now. 

“We thought she must be crazy to say something like that, but Sei-chan only stepped forward and they started talking. I never seen Sei-chan talk to anyone like that before,” Mibuchi said. “It was clear he respected her. She had a fire to her and we saw it when she played Hayama. She also, proudly claimed you, Kiyoshi, as a little brother. So why are you pushing her away and hurting her?” 

“I…” Teppei frowned trailing off. 

“You’re worried about her, I get it,” Mibuchi said, “but Adie-chan is an adult. Actually, she’s older than all of you, so why are you acting like you have a right to tell her what to do or who to date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write... angst is hard... Hope I managed to portray the angst ok.   
> Yosen match will probably start next chapter.   
> Thank you for helpful comments and support for the story!   
> Hope to be able to update soon!


	21. Talks - Yosen High vs. Seirin High - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Talks - Yosen High vs. Seirin High - part one

 

Teppei dragged his feet toward his house, the conversation or more like lecture from Mibuchi was still ringing in his head. When was the last time he had seen Adie smile? Teppei realised with a stab to the heart that he couldn’t remember, maybe it was after the Too match but that seemed like borrowed time. 

Mibuchi was right, Teppei knew that and it hurt to admit it. After he had left they had all just stood there and thought about what he had said. But, just how was he supposed to just watch her put herself in a position for being hurt? He knew that she had been through a lot in her life, with her so-called-family and school. He never knew any details of what happened to her at school, but he wasn’t stupid. Her letters over the years became fewer and more serious, so something clearly had happened. Also, she had to sneak away to visit the summer before her fifth year. He could still remember how…lost and pained she seemed when he went to pick her up from the bus station. 

All she said about it was that a friend had been killed, and since he didn’t want to pressure her or hurt her worse he had not asked anything more about it. Just been there and held her when she cried and woke up from nightmares. 

So, just how was he supposed to just stand back and watch her get involved with someone who would only hurt her? But… would he hurt her? A small voice in his mind whispered. Maybe, they all took wrong and he actually was good for her? The frown on his face deepened. 

Jerking to a stop when he realised he was about to walk past his house. He walked up to the door and pushed it open trying to force his worries away so that his grandparents wouldn’t notice that something was wrong. He didn’t want them to worry. 

“Congratulations!” Aiko beamed at him the moment he entered the living room. 

He blinked and forced his face into a smile. 

¨

“Thank you,” Teppei said. “Did Adie tell you?” 

“Yes,” Aiko nodded. “She and her boyfriend just left with Teddy-chan.” 

Teppei fisted a hand and nodded. 

“Such a polite young man;” Aiko continued. “And Teddy-chan adores him. Did you know he is teaching Teddy-chan to play Shogi? Teddy told us.” 

“He is?” Teppei asked in a forced calm voice. “Is there any dinner left?” 

“Yes,” Aiko said, “I’ll heat something up for you.” 

Teppei was about to protest that he could do it, but she was already walking into the kitchen. 

“I told Adie to bring him with her one day for dinner,” Aiko continued the conversation when she placed a heated plate of food in front of him. 

“Why would you do that?” Teppei asked before he could stop himself. 

Aiko paused and looked at her grandson, Haru also looked up from his paper and frowned at him. 

“Why wouldn’t I do that?” Aiko asked.

“He’s not good for her,” Teppei frowned. 

“Teppei!” Aiko scolded. “Do you even know the boy?” 

“I know enough,” Teppei said. “He uses people and treats them like game pieces. He won’t treat her right.” 

Both Aiko and Haru watched him for a moment. 

“Teppei, sometimes people aren’t who they seem,” Haru said quietly. “Someone might have reasons you don’t understand to put up masks and fronts to keep people out. Just like Adie-chan did, and still do sometimes.” 

Teppei frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly as he stared at his plate. 

“Perhaps you should try to forget what you think you know about him and actually try to see what Adie-chan sees in him?” Haru continued. “She must see something you don’t. She wouldn’t bring him into Teddy-chan’s life if she wasn’t sure about him.” 

Teppei didn’t answer, but he was thinking about what his grandfather had said. He knew that his grandfather was a man of few words so when he said something it was normally important. 

 

Riko was sitting by her desk in her room like usual, her notebook filled with observation of her team and their abilities and strengths open in front of her. Yet, she wasn’t writing in it. She tapped the tip of her pen against the pages absentmindedly. 

_You’re the ones hurting her._

The words from Mibuchi spun in her mind and she couldn’t push them out no matter what. Were they hurting her? Riko thought back to how Adie had looked and acted lately and she had to admit that she did seem quieter and more serious than she had before. She went home after matches, didn’t join them in their talks and only said something if it had something to do with the match. 

“Riko?” her father’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway. “You ok?”

“Dad, do you think we’re hurting Adie-san?” Riko asked. 

Kagetora arched a brow and looked at her for a moment. She shifted a little in her seat waiting for his opinion. 

“Is this about that boyfriend of hers?” Kagetora asked. 

“Yes,” Riko nodded. “I mean, he’s….he’s so… different from her! I’ve heard how he treats opponents and even his own team sometimes. I don’t want to see him hurt Adie-san! She’s the first true friend I have that’s a girl.” 

Riko had always been a tomboy and more comfortable with the boys and their sports, than with the girls and their shopping trips. It probably had something to do with growing up with a single father who had brought her with him to the gym. 

Kagetora stepped further into the room and leaned against the bookshelf as he watched her. 

“I know you don’t,” he said, “but you can’t always protect your friends from getting hurt, you may only risk hurting them worse if you do. All you can do is be there and help her if she gets hurt. She obviously likes this guy, and must trust him.” 

“Trust him?” Riko asked. 

“She brought him to meet her son, Riko,” Kagetora said, “and Teddy-chan adores him. Think about that. She’s very protective of her son, and puts him first. Always. So he must clearly be important to her if she brings him to meet him.” 

Riko frowned and thought about it, she knew her dad had a point. He had rarely brought home anyone he had dated after her mum died. For Adie, who clearly put her son above everything else, to trust Akashi with her son… she must really care for him and maybe…just maybe he was different from what they believed. 

 

Hyuga scowled as he stared at the basketball laying on the court but he didn’t move to pick it up like he normally do. What was happening to their team? He was the Captain and was supposed to look out for the others. Ok, so normally that wouldn’t stretch out to the dating life of the team, but there was something about Adie that had everyone wanting to protect her. 

“You’re thinking hard,” Izuki said dumping down on the bench next to him with ease. 

“Shut up,” Hyuga grumbled. 

“Bet I know what you’re thinking about,” Izuki said ignoring his sour tone like he always did. “Adie-san and what Mibuchi said.” 

“I’m the Captain of the team, I’m supposed to keep it together,” Hyuga said, “but we’re falling apart.” 

Izuki hummed in thought and nodded sadly. 

“Yet, we can still make it right,” Izuki said. “I believe that if we apologize for how we acted Adie-san will forgive us. Even if she don’t….we owe her an apology. Mibuchi-san is right, we don’t have a right to tell her who she can date or not.” 

Hyuga frowned, but nodded. 

 

Adie smiled as she watched Akashi and Teddy leave the room together and she could hear Teddy talking excitedly about their plans to have a boy’s only day. Akashi was going to take him to his apartment and play shogi and then out to play some basketball, just so that she could relax and get some much needed rest. 

Burrowing into the warm pillows at the comfortable sofa she allowed her eyes to drop close and lull her into sleep. Just as she felt herself letting go there was a knock on the door and she jerked upright with a hand over her chest breathing harder than normal. 

“Why?” she whined to herself as she glared in the general direction of the door. There was a second knock, this time louder. She considered just ignoring it, but a third knock had her up and dragging her feet toward the door, only throwing a blanket over her shoulders since she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a green singlet. “This better be important…” 

Reaching the door she unlocked it and opened it so she could look into the long corridor outside her apartment. She stilled when she saw her entire team standing there looking slightly uncomfortable and nervous. 

“Adie,” Teppei spoke up when she didn’t say anything out of surprise and trying to guess what they were doing there. “Can we talk?” 

There goes that opportunity to sleep, Adie sighed as she opened the door to let them inside still without saying anything. She wasn’t sure she would get anything out if she tried. She didn’t care that she was being rude, she turned and walked back to her sofa and sat down. A few seconds later she heard the others coming inside and filter into the room. 

“What do you want?” she finally asked quietly. 

“Are you ok?” Riko asked concerned her brown eyes scanning over the other girl and for the first time really saw what Mibuchi was talking about. Adie looked like she was about to fall apart, her skin was paler than normal and she had dark shadows under her eyes that seemed hollower than normal. It also looked like she had lost weight. 

“You care?” Adie challenged with a raised brow. 

She saw several wince and look away shamefully. She glanced at Teppei who was watching her with his wide puppy dog eyes looking like someone had just kicked him. She hated to see her little brother like that, but the hurt and anger held her back. 

“Of course we care!” Riko said looking horrified at the idea of her believing they didn’t care. “We’re just…” 

“We went to far,” Hyuga spoke up and she glanced over at him. He had a serious frown on his face and she noticed that he stood rather close to Riko who was biting her lower lip staring at her. “We…I thought we were protecting you and taking care of our own like we should. We lost sight of the fact that we were the ones hurting you.” 

“We never wanted that, Adie-san!” Izuki said. “You have to believe us!” 

“We’re sorry;” Kagami said awkwardly shifting on his feet. 

Adie arched a brow as she looked over them, she could not pick up any sign of lie or deceit from them and her heart really wanted to believe them. 

“Adie,” Teppei spoke up and she looked over at him. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a very bad brother for you, I shouldn’t have let my reservations against Akashi come between me and you. You are more important to me than anything else! I just didn’t want… I didn’t want to see you hurt again. I know I don’t know everything you went through over in England, but I know enough to know that it hurt you really bad and I didn’t want to see you go through anything that could hurt you again.” 

Adie didn’t say anything for a long while as she looked at them. She could tell they were sincere and was sorry for hurting her, but could she forgive them? It had hurt more than she wanted to admit, but at the same time she knew deep in her heart that they never meant for her to get hurt. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes briefly. 

“I know,” she said quietly, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. But that doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt when my own friends couldn’t even try to be supportive of me and my relationship.” 

They looked down again and she sighed again. 

“I’m not telling you that you have to like Seijuro or be thrilled about my relationship with him,” Adie said, “I never expected you to in the first place. I knew it would be hard for you to understand. You have a right to your own opinion.” 

They looked up at her and she ran a hand over her face as she considered what to say next. 

“I have heard what you have to say and your concerns, but I like him and won’t change my mind about this,” Adie said, “I know how rare it is to find someone who makes you feel like I do for Seijuro. I am not blind to his faults, despite what you think, I know he can be cold and manipulative. I know he treats others like chess pieces sometimes, but I also know that he has another side. A side he allows very few to see.” 

“Ok,” Teppei said. “I know we failed, that I failed… I’m asking your for a second chance, Adie. Please let me continue to be your brother.” 

Adie frowned at the lost look on his face and how small he suddenly looked. She got up and moved toward him. When she stopped in front of him she reached out and pulled him into her arms. She hugged him tightly and wondered absently when the last time she had hugged him was? 

“Idiot little brother,” Adie murmured. “You’ll never stop being my little brother, Teppei.” 

He tightened his hold off her and she smiled into his shoulder. She had missed him. 

Stepping back she turned to the rest of the team who was looking hopeful yet wary as they looked at her. 

“I know you’re worried and I won’t tell you just to stop,” she said, “it’s not how it works, I know that. I am asking you to trust me, though. I’m a grown woman and I can take care of myself. If I need your help, I will ask for it. You’re my friends, and I care about you all. Please, just… let me make my own choices.” 

“Ok,” Riko agreed. “I’m sorry, Adie-san.” 

“We’re all sorry,” Koganei said and Mitobe nodded next to him. 

Adie smiled a little and nodded, she knew they would still have a lot to work through to get back to what they had, but they could do it. She felt lighter as she went back to the sofa and relaxed against the pillows. 

“Where’s Teddy-chan?” Izuki asked looking around like he expected the little boy to pop up out of nowhere. 

Adie gave him a considering look before she answered. 

“He’s with Seijuro,” Adie said eying them closely, but they didn’t say anything. “They’ll be back in a couple of hours.” 

 

Adie was shaken awake by a little hand and she blinked to find Teddy leaning over her with a wide grin on his face. 

“I’m back, mum!” Teddy beamed. 

“Hi cub,” Adie said through a yawn. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yes! Sei-nii said I was good,” Teddy said looking excited. “We played shogi and then basketball.” 

“Good,” Adie said pushing herself up in sitting position and looked over Teddy to see Akashi standing close to the sofa and watching her closely. “Did he behave for you?” 

“He did,” Akashi said at the same time as Teddy exclaimed: “Of course I did!” 

Adie ruffled his hair fondly as she smiled. 

“Did you get to relax?” Akashi asked when Teddy ran out of the room and up the stairs to his room. 

“Yes, eventually,” Adie said leaning into him as he placed an arm around her shoulder. “I had some visitors first.” 

“Visitors?” Akashi asked. 

“My team,” Adie said and she felt him tense so she hurriedly told him about it. He was silent as he listened and when she finished. “Seijuro?” 

“I don’t like how they hurt you,” he said with a scowl. 

“I know,” she said, “but I don’t want to stay mad at them, Seijuro. It’s my team and they apologised. I want to give them another chance.” 

She really did, even if she felt a little wary and still hurt about their action. She also realised that she couldn’t blame everything on them. She had pulled away and let the situation get so out of hand. She could have told them right away what she thought and then maybe they would have sorted it out earlier. 

“You’re more forgiving than I am,” Akashi said with a sigh. She knew he would still be angry at them, but she also knew he was pleased they had at least apologised. She smiled before turning so she was fully facing him on the sofa, his eyes darkening slightly as he stared at her. Seconds later she was pulled closer and his lips were on hers. 

 

“Teppei-nii-san!” Teddy ran to the tall centre and he picked him up. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

Teppei smiled, but Adie could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at Teddy. 

“I know,” Teppei said. “I’ve missed you, little man.” 

“Are you staying for dinner today?” Teddy asked looking excited. 

“The whole team will come for dinner today,” Adie said. “We’re going to prepare for our game tomorrow.” 

“You’re playing Muro-nii-san tomorrow?” Teddy asked. 

“Yes,” Adie smiled and Teddy nodded. 

Just then the doorbell sounded and Adie left the two boys and went to open and let the rest of the team inside. She smiled a little as she greeted them and could see the traces of nervousness in their faces still. 

 

It didn’t take too long before they were back to normal and the laughter was back, Adie smiled and laughed as Koganei told a story about the early days of Seirin basketball team. She was pleased to feel more at ease with them now. 

After dinner they gathered in her living room and gathered around her television ready to watch the latest match from Yosen. Teddy was seated on Teppei’s lap and looked important. 

Stunned and slightly scared silence followed at the end of the recorded match Yosen had just won 81-0, they were all staring wide eyed at the screen trying to find words to describe what they just had seen. 

“That was crazy!” Izuki said still staring intently at the frozen screen of the Yosen team. 

“That was a basketball game, right?” Koganei wondered. 

“In a local tournament that score wouldn’t be unreasonable in a game between a strong school and a weak one, but this has happened two games in a row at a national tournament!” Hyuga said disbelievingly. 

“It’s the complete opposite of Too’s super aggressive style,” Teppei pointed out. “They haven’t given up a single point two games in a row.” 

“I know it seems hard and disbelieving,” Adie said calmly, “but we already knew they would be a tough opponent. Most of their team are tall and muscular, meaning they also have their strength on their side. Teppei and Kagami are the only ones in our team that can match them this way… but they do not have the speed and flexibility that we do, we need to find a way to use that against them.” 

The others looked at Adie before they smiled and nodded, a determined look entered their eyes. Adie felt her phone buzz and she pulled it open to see a text from Akashi. She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. She quickly responded and put the phone away looking up to see the others looking at her, but they didn’t say anything or glare at the phone so she took that as progress. 

 

Adie felt the tense anticipation in the locker room before the match and she inhaled deeply as she focused on what she had to do. She sat next to Teppei and glanced around to see the focused looks on the teams faces, Riko looked considering as she watched them clearly trying to decide if she should say anything or not. 

“Ok,” Adie said speaking up. “We know they are good, but so are we! We’re strong and we never give up! No matter what happens out there we will continue fighting!” 

“Yes!” the others yelled determinedly. 

Teppei nudged her shoulder, “it’s good to have you back.” 

Adie smiled and nodded, if felt good to be back. 

 

Akashi walked into the stands with Teddy holding his hand, Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya following behind them looking curiously down at the court where Seirin was warming up. He immediately spotted Adie who was laughing at something Teppei said. 

“She looks better,” Hayama commented. 

Akashi just made a sound of agreement, but didn’t say anything else. He was still not too happy about the so called teammates of Adie’s. 

“So, they actually did something and talked to her?” Mibuchi said and Akashi narrowed his eyes at his vice-captain in suspicion. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy whined pulling at his hand. “Let’s find seats!” 

“Ok,” Akashi said and followed the little boy to a row of empty seats. He sat down and ignored the flash of surprise he felt when Teddy chose to climb up onto his lap instead on the free seat next to him. 

“Do you think mum can win?” Teddy asked. 

“Perhaps,” Akashi said. 

 

Adie cursed as she looked at the score board at the end of first quarter. She had never believed that they would not even have scored a point at all during the first 10 minutes. Being under 18 – 0 was not good. Wiping the sweat away from her forehead she followed her team into the locker room and sat down to listen to Riko give her speech. She looked at the schematics that showed how Yosen played with Murasakibara placed directly under the basket, and the other four was left to defend the line giving no obvious hole in their defence. She could easily see how they had beaten their former opponents like they had. 

Adie frowned in thought as she stared at the board, if they wanted to avoid ending up like the others they had to do something. 

“In order to win we have to score from the inside,” Teppei said and Adie looked at him pensively before looking over at Kuroko. 

“Tetsuya should do it,” Adie said making the others look at her shocked. 

“Kuroko don’t score,” Izuki pointed out, “no offence.” 

“Let me do it,” Kuroko said after meeting Adie’s eyes and got a determined look in his light blue eyes. 

“Eh?” 

“Have you forgotten that he has been practicing with Aomine?” Adie asked them, before turning back to Kuroko. “I’ll get you the ball, Tetsuya.”

 

Adie looked over at Murasakibara who was looking bored and lazy as he stepped back onto the court. She was not surprised when Yosen met them with heavier pressure as the second quarter began, she knew they wanted to end their hopes of a comeback. 

Adie smirked at the Yosen Captain Okamura Kenichi who blinked at her and blushed slightly as he stared at her. Adie caught the ball from Hyuga and as soon as Okamura stepped forward to press her back, she ducked and used her speed and agility to get past him, bouncing the ball between his legs before catching it at the other side. She could her the curse slip from his lips as she made her way forward before passing the ball to Kuroko who had gotten free from his mark. She knew that if he didn’t score now, then they would be finished. 

The Yosen players froze when they saw Kuroko standing free in front of the basket. The silence and tension in the air was thick as he prepared to shoot. Murasakibara was quickly out of his mild surprise and took his towering position in front of Kuroko who never hesitated and shot the ball. 

Adie almost held her breath as she watched the ball almost disappear in the air and suddenly pass Murasakibara’s large hand and then was in the net. The buzzer went off, sounding extra high in the stunned silence in the hall, signalling the first two points to Seirin in the match.

“Yosh!” Hyuga and the others cheered. 

Adie smirked and clapped Kuroko on the back as she made her way back. She noticed that Murasakibara stared at Kuroko shocked and like he hadn’t seen him before, while the rest of his team looked stunned. 

 

Midorima gaped shocked as he stared down at the court, his lucky item momentarily forgotten as he couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed. 

“Woah, I didn’t know Kuroko could score,” Takao said from beside him, 

“He never did before,” Midorima said slowly getting over the shock. “He must have learned recently.” 

At another place in the stands Akashi was narrowing his eyes as he stared at Kuroko. This was something he would have avoided and he felt a stab of annoyance at the development. 

“They scored,” Hayama said leaning forward as he stared at the player he had trouble keeping an eye on. 

“Now they have a chance, at least,” Nebuya said. 

Akashi frowned, but didn’t say anything. 

 

By the time the second quarter was over they had caught up a lot, but they were still behind with 29-17. It was mostly because of Kuroko they were able to attack, and Adie had a nice skill in getting passed the large players. 

“The next quarter will be up to Kagami and Teppei,” Riko said in the locker room. The team sat on the benches with towels around their necks and water bottles in their hands as they listened to her. “We can’t rely on Kuroko’s misdirection right now.” 

Adie nodded and knew she was right. 

“Well, I haven’t shown everything I can do either,” Adie spoke up making them look at her curiously, she smirked. “I think it’s time to show them all what Seirin is made off!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so they talked! What do you think?   
> They don't approve of Akashi, but they have seen what they did to Adie by trying to protect her.   
> Hope you don't feel she's forgiving them too quickly, but I always believed she would forgive her friends if she believed they were sincere in their apology. There might still be some tension left, but not much and not enough to stop their teamwork from now on.   
> Thanks for reading! Hope you leave a comment or review! I really like hearing what you all think.   
> See you!


	22. Yosen High vs. Seirin High - part two - and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Yosen High vs. Seirin High - part two - and a surprise

 

Adie frowned as she saw Kagami yet again miss his mark on Himuro Tatsuya, that was…unexpected. She glanced to the bench where Kuroko was watching in his deadpanned mask, and she briefly wondered what he was thinking. She looked back at Himuro and knew he was strong, he also seemed very determined to brake the bond of brotherhood they had between them. Adie also knew that same bond was the reason Kagami was struggling. 

Adie stole the ball and ducked around Liu Wei before passing to Hyuga who scored a three pointer. 

“Do you still see me as your brother?” Himuro asked Kagami who was again trying to block him. He performed his mirror shot and Adie frowned displeased when it went in. She glanced at Himuro who was staring at Kagami. “Stop thinking of me as your brother. We’re enemies now. Come at me seriously!” 

Kagami seemed lost and Adie walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, she had to reached up slightly to do so, she felt the tension in him. 

“Calm down, Kagami,” Adie told him. “You’ll figure it out.” 

He didn’t say anything, but he nodded. Just then the signal for a member change sounded and Adie saw Tsuchiba standing ready. Riko looked grim beside him. Kagami walked off the court without a word and sat down next to Kuroko. 

Adie narrowed her eyes as she watched the other team; they seemed to think they had this one under control now that Kagami was off the court. She caught the ball and picked up her pace as she rushed forward, she relied on her reflexes as she avoided their defences, stunning the others as she did. Past everyone she passed the ball to Teppei who was free and scored another three pointer. 

The match continued to wary back and forth, but Seirin was starting to gain points now. Adie used her speed and flexibility against the larger players, continually playing the others free as they tried to stop Adie. 

Noticing the glared she got from Okamura made her grin cheekily back at the larger teen and once more bounce the ball in between his legs and Izuki was on the other side catching the ball and used his eagle eyes to pass it to Hyuga who was free. 

Adie noticed that Murasakibara seemed to be very focused on Teppei and annoyed every time Teppei scored, the knowing look in Teppei’s eyes proved to Adie that her friend did this on purpose. 

 

Kagami came out after the time-out and Adie smiled as she saw him fearlessly facing Himuro even surprising the Yosen player. 

Adie smirked as he saw them triple teaming Teppei and was prepared when they knocked the ball out of his hands, she caught the ball right in front of Fukui Kensuke who stared stunned at her for a second, Adie jumped and threw the ball effortlessly in a high curve over everyone and it landed in the net with a swift swish and Seirin gained another 3 points. 

 

“Kiyoshi!” 

“Kiyoshi-sempai!” 

Adie hurried over to her friend’s side when she saw him fall and Kuroko trying to catch him before he hit the ground. 

“Sorry, Kuroko,” Teppei said. “I slipped and fell dramatically.” 

His words were challenged by the shaking legs and pained grimace on his face as he stood. 

“I don’t want to interrupt this flow,” Teppei said. “I can keep playing.” 

Adie looked at him and then glanced at the Yosen players that were gathered a little way away from them, drying their sweat. 

“Let’s win this together,” Teppei said determined. 

Adie nodded along with the others and bumped his fist with her own, showing him support. Teppei smiled and nodded in understanding. 

 

“We’re five points behind!” Furihata cheered. 

Adie glanced over at Murasakibara who was standing under their net like he had the entire match when she sensed something. It was like a change in the aura surrounding the tall centre. He seemed more menacing and impossibly stronger, Adie felt her eyes widened as the purple hair seemed to blow around his face as his purple eyes narrowed angrily. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Murasakibara said and Adie gritted her teeth as the centre came closer and his shadow falling on their court for the first time this match, “it’s so displeasing, I could puke. Watching you squirm. Hard work, determination, faith…I’ll crush them all.” 

Adie was the only one who didn’t have fear in her eyes as she looked at the seemingly impossibly taller centre as he towered over them, but she did look serious and grimly at Murasakibara. 

 

“No matter what happens here today our will and hard work won’t be for nothing,” Adie interrupted the Centre who glared at her. Adie didn’t flinch one inch as she met the glare head on. “You don’t scare me, Murasakibara. You’re strong and a very good player, but that doesn’t give you the right to look down on the rest of us that play basketball. I’ll prove it to you.” 

Murasakibara stared at her for a long moment before he sneered. 

“I’ll just crush you like the others,” Murasakibara said. “Even if you’re a girl, Adie-chin.” 

“You’re welcome to try,” Adie commented and her shoulder squared and she bounced the ball she had in her hands. “You won’t be the first and certainly not the last to do so.” 

Adie jumped from where she was and threw the ball stunning the others as they gaped shocked as they watched the ball slash across the court and down into the net. 

“Adie-chin,” Murasakibara growled.

 

Adie glared at Murasakibara when Teppei had to go off the court, he was limping and she knew that he felt it in his knee. Adie would have said something to Murasakibara if not for the fact that Kuroko did it for her. She had not seen that look in Kuroko’s eyes before and knew that Murasakibara just pissed off the wrong person. 

They broke into a full argument about the efforts in basketball, and Adie had a feeling this wasn’t the first time they had done so. 

 

They kept the intensity of the match up, everyone was angry and wanted to play for Teppei, and they wanted to show they could do it. 

Adie smirked when she saw the surprised looks in their eyes when they saw the new formation they used, with changing marks on a full court man to man defence making it easier for Kuroko to steal the ball. 

 

The last quarter started and Adie shook her head at the strangeness of her team, most of the time had passed with scolding Teppei for his thinking and surprise of being protected as well as protecting his team. 

Adie panted as she narrowed her eyes in concentration, they were losing their offensive and Yosen kept coming. This didn’t look good. She knew she couldn’t keep running like she had, her breath was coming out in shorter pants. 

Just then the ball rolled off the court and Kise picked it up and held it in front of Kagami who looked at the blond Kaijo player surprised. 

“I must have mistaken you for someone else,” Kise said loudly. 

“Huh?” Kagami asked confused. 

“I don’t know any idiots who rely on anything when they play basketball,” Kise said coldly throwing the ball to Kagami. “Looks like I’ll be playing Murasakibarachhi in the semi-finals.” 

Adie snorted making Hyuga look at her with a raised brow and Adie just shook her head. 

 

Adie’s eyes widened when she saw Kagami enter the zone and stop Murasakibara stunning both teams as he did so. It was amazing to see Kagami play, even his own team was awed by the play he showed. 

Murasakibara was getting angrier as the game went on and Adie noticed that Himuro was looking lost and defeated as he tried to stop Kagami, but failing to do so. 

The match was getting harder and Kagami was nearing his limit, they needed a change again when the buzzer went off signalling a member change. 

“Why’s everyone so gloomy?” Teppei asked with a wide smile. “We’re nearly there. Let’s have some fun.” 

Adie smiled as she went to the line and high fived Teppei changing place with her. 

“Do your best!” Adie said and Teppei nodded. 

Adie fell down on the bench and took the towel and water Mitobe handed her with a thank you. It was strange to see how Teppei affected the team, just by seeing him enter the court again they got the hope and determination back in their eyes and smiled in relief. 

She noticed the Yosen players look at them in surprise and slight shock and wariness, something that was a good sign for Seirin. 

 

The last minute was intense with back and forth between the two teams, and Teppei won a lot of rebounds and made the difference they so sorely needed. Adie was sitting on the edge of her seat as she watched them play. With twenty seconds left the score was 72-71 with Yosen in the lead. 

“Bugger,” Adie muttered suddenly making the bench look at her too see her staring intently at Murasakibara. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief when they saw what Adie had. Murasakibara was in the zone. 

“And Kagami is already on his limit,” Adie muttered darkly.

With the help from Teppei Kagami managed to stop Murasakibara from scoring and taking the important point, but Murasakibara was already back when Kagami was running toward the Yosen’s basket. 

Adie felt her eyes widen and her mouth pop open when she saw the impossible jump Kagami did, he shouldn’t be able to do that but still he did it. He forced the ball into the net with the meteor jam! For the first time in the match Seirin was in the lead, 72-73! 

That’s when it could have been fatal, they made the mistake of relaxing and Himuro caught the ball and passed it to Murasakibara who was running by himself toward Seirin’s basket. 

“It’s not over yet!” Teppei yelled, but it was too late. Murasakibara was already there and prepared to jump when he suddenly froze. 

“He can’t jump,” Adie realised on the bench, she then noticed Kuroko coming running toward Murasakibara and started to smile before anyone else realised what was about to happen. 

Kuroko jumped up and hit the ball out of Murasakibara’s hands and the buzzer went off ending the game in Seirin’s favour. 

 

Adie grinned, finally feeling the joy of winning with her friends again. She laughed breathlessly as she watched her team celebrate the win. She saw the pure joy mixed with exhaustion, but no one seemed to mind. 

Glancing over at Yosen, she saw the disappointment and resignation on their faces. She looked at the slumping form of Murasakibara who had hidden his face with a towel. 

“Do you really think he will quit?” she heard Kagami ask Kuroko who was silent for a moment. 

“No,” Kuroko said, “because…he doesn’t truly hate basketball.” 

Adie smiled a little and focused on her team again. 

 

Akashi smiled slightly as he watched his girlfriend as she cheered over the win with her team, he frowned slightly when she was hugged though by most of her team though. 

“They did it,” Mibuchi smiled. “That comeback was impressive.”

“Adie-san is really good,” Hayama stated before a determined look entered his eyes. “I will beat her when we play them!” 

Akashi rolled his eyes before looking down at a happy Teddy. 

“Mum won, Sei-nii!” He beamed up at Akashi. 

“She did,” Akashi said. “She was good.” 

“Mhm! Mum is always good;” Teddy said proudly like only a son could making Akashi smile. 

 

“Basketball Monthly wants to interview us,” Riko said when they all were changed and seated in the locker room. 

Adie stilled on the bench and a picture of Rita Skeeter flashed in her mind along with all of her horrid articles. She didn’t listen to Riko go on excitedly about the interview, as she was to lost in her experience with the press to share the excitement. 

“What would they ask us?” Kagami’s question interrupted Adie’s thoughts and she glanced over to see the nerves in his eyes, he was not the only one who looked to be nervous about the idea. 

“We’re not used to this…” Hyuga muttered. 

“Don’t be so weird about it,” Teppei said with a goofy smiled from where his knee was still iced. “Just act normally!” 

“That’s right,” Riko smiled. “Just act like you normally do.” 

Adie sighed deeply as she watched them. This was not going to end well, they did look way to tense and nervous. 

 

They were lined up by the photographers and the camera flashed, it was clear that they didn’t relax, and acting natural was not as easily done as said. Riko was clearly nervous, so she decided to step in when she noticed that she barely managed to get a word out without shouting. She looked around for help and Adie inwardly cursed her saving people thing. 

“Anyway, it’s incredible that you made it to the Winter Cup only two years after your team was formed,” the interviewer said. “On top of that you made it this far.” 

“Thank you,” Adie said calmly and the interviewer looked over at her. “The team has worked hard to get here and we all believe in teamwork, everyone is important. That is the foundation of this team.” 

The others looked at Adie, a little surprised that she spoke up, but also relieved. Her calmness seemed to spread to the others and they relaxed a little.

“I must say that I was very surprised when I saw that a girl was on a boys team,” the man said looking at Adie with a calculating look, his pen tapping his notebook. “Not only that, but you more than do your part out on the court. How is it playing basketball on a boys team?” 

Adie met his eyes calmly and could tell he was really curious and if she wasn’t careful he would turn this entire interview about her, and that was something she didn’t want. 

“I don’t see it like that,” Adie answered calmly, “I just love basketball. I want to play and have fun, and while most reacts with shock and some are condescending, I just love the sport. I want to play and continue to play basketball with this team. This is a really good team, and we have created some really amazing memories together. We have played some incredible matches, and overcome obstacles no one believed we could overcome.” 

Adie saw the interviewer looking contemplatively at her, and she could see the small smiles on her teams faces when she glanced over at them. They also seemed to have relaxed a little more. 

“Which game made the greatest impression on you?” The man holding the camera asked curiously. Adie made a thinking noise and noticed that the others waited for her to speak first. 

“I am relatively new on this team,” Adie said. “But for me personally I must say the match against Too, that was intense and a really fun match. Or what do you think, Hyuga?” 

Adie half turned toward the captain and smiled making Hyuga swallow before he nodded. 

“I don’t know,” Hyuga said. “It’s hard…” 

“To choose only one,” Izuki supplied from behind making Hyuga nod in agreement. 

“If I had to choose, it’d probably be the Shutoku game,” Hyuga finally said. 

“That was the finals of the Winter Cup preliminaries,” the interviewer recalled. 

Hyuga talking about the game and ended up with saying he would like playing against Shutoku again. The interviewer was listening closely and scribbling down what Hyuga was saying. Adie couldn’t help but again to think of the contrast to Rita Skeeter and her Quick-Quote Quill, this interviewer seemed to be listening to what they were saying. 

As the interview continued Adie managed to get the others to loosen up and more involved in the conversation, the interviewer did ask questions but they almost felt like it was an informal conversation making the others more at ease. Adie also managed to keep the questions from becoming too personal and intruding but shifting the attention back and deflecting the questions. 

Adie hid her snort at the seriousness in Kagami when he stated he would win against Aomine next time, and the interviewer asked if he hadn’t already won against him now. Typical Kagami. 

“One more thing,” the interviewer said and looked back at Adie who hid her frown as he looked at her. “There are rumours going around that you and the Captain of Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro, is in a relationship. Is there any truth to these rumours?” 

Adie stared at the man with a cold look in her emerald green eyes and he actually shifted a little in his seat. 

“That is a very personal question,” Adie said, “one I am not inclined to answer.” 

“That seems like an admission to me,” the man challenged. 

Adie withheld a sigh as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Whether I am or aren’t in a relationship with Akashi or anyone else is none of your business and have no relevance to basketball whatsoever,” Adie said coolly and the man nodded shortly and she knew he was done with the questions now. 

The interviewer ended the interview and wished them luck in their next match, and they all thanked him. Adie was standing on the side when the photographer stopped in front of her. 

“You handled the interview very well,” he said. 

“Oh? I have some experience,” Adie admitted with an easy smile. “You both did a good job, and I look forward to see the end result. I have, unfortunately, experienced journalists who twist every word you say, but I don’t think you will be like them.” _if you are, you will regret it,_ was left unsaid, but understood. The brown-haired man nodded and waved goodbye as he trailed after the older interviewer. 

 

“Wow!” Adie looked to the side and saw Riko staring at her in wonder and she inwardly groaned. “You really saved us!” 

“Yeah, you handled them like it was nothing,” Izuki said awed. 

Adie shrugged a little uncomfortable under their gazes, and pulled a hand through her hair. 

“I have a little experience with journalists from back home,” she reluctantly admitted. “Not very good ones, but I did learn how to avoid and control an interview like this. Besides, the two from basketball monthly seemed to be proper journalists.” 

“You kind of threatened him in the end there, Adie-san,” Kuroko said amused startling some of the others who hadn’t noticed him. 

Adie smirked, “I don’t know what you mean, Tetsuya.” 

 

Adie saw Kuroko call Kagami back with a serious expression on his face, she could only guess what it was about, but spotting the Yosen jersey slipping through the door gave her a good idea. She turned away from them and was about to tell the others that she was going to go and find Teddy when her phone rang. 

“Excuse me,” she told them and they nodded before she slipped out the door and felt the fresh cold air against her skin. 

“Hello,” she answered the phone. 

“Adie!” She heard Hermione’s voice surprising her since they normally only spoke on Skype because of the costs. “How are you? How did the match go?” 

“I’m fine and we won,” Adie smiled still feeling excited. 

“Congratulations!” Hermione said and Adie could hear the smile in her voice. “I just called to let you know that we’re coming to see the Semi-Finals and Finals when you make it to that!” 

“Huh?” Adie asked shocked. “When you say we?” 

“Well, just me, Ron and Ginny,” Hermione said, “the others wanted to come as well, but… well, it is rather far and they couldn’t get off work. They all tried.” 

“Why?” she blurted out too shocked to think and apparently that was a stupid question of the snort on the other side was anything to go by. 

“We wanted to see you play,” Hermione said slowly like she was talking to a five year old. Well, she wouldn’t even talk to Teddy that way, Adie briefly thought. 

Adie started to smile at the idea of having her friends coming for a visit. She had not even thought about the possibility of them coming. 

“That’s great!” Adie said. “I never thought you would be able to come.” 

“I know,” Hermione asked and she did know that Adie would never ask them to come and see her play, even if she wanted to. 

“So, you’re coming tomorrow or the next day?” 

“We’re coming the day of the match,” Hermione said, “we’re travelling by port-key. Kingsley helped arrange it for us.” 

“Tell him thanks for me,” Adie said. “You’ll stay with me, of course.” 

“That would be great,” Hermione said. 

Just then a loud shout of “Tatsuya!” interrupted the conversation and Adie turned to see Alex and Himuro as well as a tall teen with grey hair in dreads ending at the nape of his neck, from where Adie stood he could tell the teen was muscled and looked to be the regular delinquent. She soon spotted why Alex had screamed though and it made her blood boil in angry waves. 

“Got to go, Hermione,” she said and knew she heard the anger and business in her voice. 

“Ok, be careful, Adie,” she said before hanging up, no needless question or demands. Not now, but she knew she would ask later. She put the phone back in her pocket and hurried over to the scene where Himuro was kneeling holding his hand to his stomach in pain. Alex was almost by his side now. 

Just as the grey haired teen grabbed Alex by the neck Adie was at their side and grabbed his wrist and squeezed so he had to let go of Alex who stumbled back holding her neck and taking deep breaths as she rubbed her throat. 

Adie twisted the arm she held slightly and the grey eyes snapped over to her with a surprised glare which Adie returned calmly. 

Just then Kagami came running toward them and stopped shocked when he saw the scene in front of him. 

“What’s going on?!” Kagami demanded stepping up to Alex. 

The grey haired player tried to free himself from Adie’s hold, but Adie was strong. She squeezed a little harder before she let go and he stumbled back holding his arm as he stared at Adie. 

“You’re the ones who just beat Atsushi,” he said and Adie narrowed her eyes. “You’re both very good. I was watching… ” 

Adie glanced at Himuro and saw him standing up and noticed the bruises on his face, he was telling Kagami what happened and told the hot head to calm down. 

Adie observed the teen in front of her and saw the angry look in his eyes, she had seen that kind of looks before. He really didn’t care about anything other than cause destruction for those around him. It was a look she had seen many times both before, during and after the war. 

He lunged forward to hit Adie or Kagami, Adie wasn’t sure, but just as she prepared to duck and grab the teen a basketball was thrown harshly toward the grey haired teen which he caught calmly. A smirk on his face.

“It’s not nice to throw a basketball without any notice,” he said, “Ryota.” 

Adie saw Kise standing a few feet away with a grim look in his eyes. 

“Kise!” Kagami yelled. 

“Hey guys,” Kise said. 

“You know this guy?” Kagami asked pointing at the grey haired teen who was standing still just observing them with a smirk, but he looked a little unsettled when his eyes landed on Adie. 

“Well, I guess,” Kise said. “He’s Shogo Haizaki. He was a starter at Teiko before I joined the team. And… he’s the one forced to retire from the team by Akashi-cchi. He had talent but couldn’t stay away from violence as you can see and vanished as if I replaced him. or should’ve… what kind of curious turn of events is this?”

“There’s no real reason, it’s not revenge either,” Haizaki said. “If anything it’s just killing time.” 

Adie narrowed her eyes at that; it didn’t surprise her even if it did surprise the others. She continued to stare at Haizaki with narrowed eyes as he went on about the Generation of Miracles and how he was going to grab a seat back from one of them. Adie noticed the bitter twist of his lips as he spoke of them, so he was sure it was a little about revenge. He also seemed focused of Kise in a way Adie didn’t like. 

Kise however seemed outwardly calm as he asked Kagami who the blond woman was, much to Kagami’s annoyance.

“I really hate to say this,” Kise said a shadow crossing his face, “but can you stand down for now? I kind of get the situation… but I really want you to let me play him in my next game. I’ll take responsibility and kick his ass!” A determined look in Kise’s yellow eyes convinced Adie that Kise was very serious about this, she glanced at Kagami, Himuro and Alex and saw their slightly stunned looks. They hadn’t seen Kise like this before, and Adie could tell it surprised them. “I don’t care about the Generation of Miracles name…I think I told you that before, Kagamicchi. Even so, I won’t be cheap and just give it to your like, Shogo-kun.” 

“I ain’t buying it,” Haizaki said. “I told you, Ryota. I want it, so I’m telling you to hand it over, idiot.” 

“I think that’s enough,” Adie said before a fight could break out. “The game will start soon and you both need to get back to your teams.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a confession: I may have written Himuro Tatsuya's name wrong earlier in the story. With Himuro as the first name and Tatsuya as the last. His name is of course: Himuro Tatsuya (written the way they do in Japan). I am to lazy to go back and change it... so, from now on I will do it the right way! 
> 
> What do you think about Adie getting visitors? I want to mix her worlds a little, and having Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming is a good way to do so... I am also thinking of pairing Ginny up with someone. Any wishes for who? I was thinking someone from Kaijo (I really like that team...) But I will listen to other opinions :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Friday, I hope. See you! :D


	23. Arguments and hurt feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Arguments and hurt feelings 

 

Adie watched Haizaki strut away with an air of arrogance and confidence, he was so sure he would beat Kise and take what he saw as his. Yet, she knew that he wouldn’t be happy with that. She had seen teens like him before, she had played against teens like that before. Those who thought they deserved better and wanted it. Always finding reasons to blame the others around them for what was wrong in their lives. Draco Malfoy, was one of those teens she had seen like that. How many times hadn’t she heard him complain that she was treated better, given special treatment…? Though, to be fair, some times that was true. But that didn’t mean that was the reason he didn’t get what he wanted. He never saw that and that led him into a dangerous path and one that would have killed him… 

Sighing as her mind took her to a place she didn’t want to go she forced herself to focus on the present and noticed that Kise was watching her with something like both curious and worried look in his yellow eyes. 

“Akashicchi won’t be happy about this,” Kise said. “He threatened you.” 

“He probably won’t,” Adie agreed, “but I can take care of myself.” 

Kise seemed to study her for a moment before he smiled his normal wide grin and waved cheerfully to them before turning around and disappearing back into the arena.

Adie turned to the others and looked closely at Himuro who was grimacing slightly, but otherwise looked to be ok. 

“Are you ok?” Adie asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said glancing away and she could tell he was slightly embarrassed. Knowing he most likely had his pride hurt, she didn’t comment on it and just smiled and nodded. 

“Good,” she said. “Well, I better go and see if I can find my boys.” 

Kagami nodded without saying anything, and she nodded to the other two and started to walk back into the arena. Her mind going back to the phone call she had just had with Hermione and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her best friends were coming! She couldn’t wait to tell Teddy, she knew he missed them as much as she did. 

 

“Adie!” a voice called breaking her out of her thoughts and she paused just as she was about to start going up a set of stairs. Turning around she saw Alex Garcia coming toward her and she tensed. She had done everything she could to avoid her, but now it seemed like that would be impossible. 

“Yes?” Adie asked eying her warily. Even though the other woman never has said or done anything to say she meant any harm, Adie couldn’t help but be wary. 

“May I talk with you for a moment?” Alex asked pushing her long blond hair away from her face as she looked at her through her pink glasses. 

Adie hesitated for a second before she nodded and stepped to the side of the stairs so they wouldn’t block it. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Adie asked breaking the silence. 

“I think you know,” Alex said giving her a look. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since I met you.” 

Adie hid her wince at being called out on it, she never liked feeling like a coward. She wanted to deny it, say she didn’t know what she was talking about. But she knew that would be useless, and would make her a coward. 

“Yeah,” Adie admitted. “You know who I am.” 

Alex didn’t look surprised by the easy admission and just smiled. 

“I do,” she said. “Adeline Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen-one, the defeater-of-the-dark-lord.” 

Adie grimaced at the titles, just who came up with them? Especially the last one, it was so long and awkward.

“I never expected to see you playing basketball at a Japanese High School,” Alex said. “I would have thought you had a lot of job offers back in England.” 

Adie sighed. 

“I had,” she said, “I did help Kingsley Shacklebolt clean up the ministry after the war, and I could have joined the Aurors, but it didn’t feel right. I couldn’t do anything without it being in the news or being stopped on the street by random people, asking, telling, ordering me to do something. When Teppei asked me if I wanted to join him in Seirin and play basketball with him again…well, I jumped at it.” 

“That does sound tough,” Alex commented. 

“Yeah, well,” Adie said a little uncomfortable, not sure why she had said all that to someone she hardly knew. “I also have Teddy to think about. I wanted him to have a chance at a normal life, away from all the scrutiny.” 

“Commendable,” Alex said. 

“So…how do you know…” Adie asked looking at Alex. 

“I’m not magical, but my little brother is,” Alex said, “he goes to Ilvermorny.” 

Adie had barely heard of the school, but knew it was one of the wizarding schools in the States. 

“Yes, he attends sixth year now,” Alex said, “he was just a fourth year when the war in Britain was going on for full. He was so worried that it would reach the States, and when you ended it he was very happy and impressed. He’s a huge fan of yours.” 

Adie smiled tightly. 

“I didn’t do anything on my own,” Adie said, “I never would have made it without help.” 

“I know,” Alex said. “And so does he, but your story is still impressive.” 

Memories flashed in her mind as she tried to stay focused, but it was hard. Flashes of green and echoes of screams cried in her mind making her fist her hands trying to force it out. 

“Mum!” Teddy’s voice broke into their conversation and she looked up too see Teddy coming running toward her and throw himself at her. She caught him and felt a honest smile cross her lips as she hugged her son. 

“What’s going on here?” Akashi asked coldly his eyes focused on Alex who took a small step back. 

Adie glanced up and between the two before reaching out and placing her hand on Akashi’s arm to calm him down. 

“We were just talking,” Adie told him. 

“You’re upset,” Akashi frowned deepened not looking away from the one he knew was the reason for her being upset. 

“Just was reminded about something I rather forget,” Adie said calmly, “it wasn’t Alex’s fault. Stop glaring at her, Seijuro.” 

Akashi blanked his face before turning to face Adie completely, but she could see the concern in his eyes. She smiled and squeezed his arm before letting go. 

“You won, mum!” Teddy interrupted and Adie looked down at him. 

“Yes, we did,” Adie grinned. “Did you behave yourself for Seijuro?” 

“Yes,” Teddy nodded. “We had fun watching you!” 

Adie smiled. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Adie,” Alex said and Adie could see she was eager to escape, “thanks for the help earlier with Haizaki.” 

Adie sighed. Why had she mentioned that? She forced a smile and nodded as the older woman walked away from her. 

 

“What did she mean by that?” Akashi asked his voice dangerously cold now and she could tell it would not be possible to talk this one away. She had not planned on telling Akashi about that, since nothing happened and she was capable to take care of herself. Sighing she adjuster her hold of Teddy and explained what happened earlier. 

“You weren’t going to tell me about this were you?” Akashi asked when she finished. 

“No, I wasn’t,” Adie said. 

“Why?” he asked and she could sense some hurt in his voice. 

“Because I could handle it myself,” Adie said. “I am fine, Seijuro.” 

Akashi looked at her for a long moment before his expression closed off and he turned around without a word and walked away. Adie stared after him with a frown on her face, his name on the tip of her tongue, but something kept her from calling after him. 

Why was he mad? Was it because she hadn’t planned on telling him? She frowned; she didn’t need to tell him about it. She had it under control. He had no right to get angry about the fact that she didn’t need him to come rescue her everytime… self-righteous anger filler her as she huffed. And what was it with just walking away instead of telling her that he was upset?

“Mum?” 

She blinked and looked down to Teddy who was frowning at her. 

“Come on,” she said. 

 

She entered the gym and paused just inside where she could look down at the court where the match had already started. The place were already packed and she decided that she didn’t want to try to bother trying to find sitting places. 

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Haizaki stealing the ball from what looked to be one of his own team members. A grunt from the side made her aware that someone else were there and turned to see Momoi and Aomine standing there as well. 

“Adie-san,” Momoi smiled. “Congratulation on you win against Yosen.” 

Adie put up her mask and forced a smile for the younger girl who was already beaming down at Teddy who was squirming in Adie’s arms so she put him down. 

“Thank you,” Adie said before looking down at the match again with a unsettled frown. 

“Why didn’t he quit?!” Aomine grumbled. 

“He’s skill…is it the same as Kise?” Adie asked frowning. 

“Almost, but it’s a little different,” Momoi answered sadly with her eyes fixed on Kise. 

Adie watched as the game continued and noticed how the normal plays they had done suddenly failed, and they seemed off somehow. She narrowed her eyes as her eyes fell on Haizaki. The teen seemed smug, if the smirk on his face was to be judged from. 

Moriyama missed a free shot, and Adie’s eyes widened as she realised something. 

“He’s messing with the timing when he copies their moves and therefor messing with their ability to repeat the move again later,” Adie said and Momoi and Aomine looked at her surprised. 

“Yes,” Momoi nodded looking analytical down at the court, Adie was surprised when she noticed Teddy on Aomine’s shoulders. Looking pleased and excited at being so high up. Aomine was smiling slightly and she was pleased to note the secure grip he had on Teddy. 

“That will be hard to defend against;” Adie said turning her attention back to the match, “it’s like psychological warfare…” 

Momoi arched a brow as she looked at Adie who didn’t pay the pink haired girl any attention. She just continued to watch the match and analyse both teams, seeing as one of them would be their opponent in the next game. 

 

The break was over and she had spent it talking with Momoi and Aomine, both nice when you got to talk to them like this and not on the court. She forced her wanting to go and find Akashi away, he was the one who had walked away from her and she wouldn’t be the one to beg him to speak to her. 

Adie tensed when she noticed Haizaki looking down at a crunching Kise, who looked to be exhausted and injured, her eyes narrowed. Haizaki was licking his thumb and said something that made Kise tense slightly. 

Adie looked up and to the side and on the other side of the hall she saw Akashi, he was alone and almost hidden by the shadows. If she hadn’t been good at spotting what others often oversaw she wouldn’t have seen him. The look in his eyes was dangerous and she was unsure if he was angry because of the disagreement with her or because of the treatment toward Kise. She knew he still cared about his old teammates, but she also knew that he had trouble showing it. 

Forcing herself to look away from him she looked over at Aomine who had fisted the hand that was not holding Teddy secured on his shoulder and was scowling down at the court. He looked like he would like nothing better than to punch someone, preferable Haizaki. 

Momoi was watching the scene with a hand over her lips and wide eyed as she analysed the Kaijo team, probably trying to see if they had a chance to turn this around. 

As the third quarter passed Kaijo was falling behind with 12 points, Adie heard the whispers from the audience that questioned if Kaijo was going to lose, and what was going on with Kise… 

 

Teppei was looking intently at the match, he didn’t like what he saw one bit. He hoped that Kaijo would come back and take the win. He didn’t want to play against that Haizaki-guy, besides he was sure he would focus on Kuroko if he did and Teppei didn’t really want to see Adie going all out on him…they all knew that Adie was extra protective of Kuroko. 

“Where is Adie?” Izuki suddenly asked. 

“She said she would go and find her boys,” Kagami said shrugging but a slight grimace on his face, “so I guess she’s watching the match with Akashi and Teddy.” 

They all looked around; trying to spot their missing team member and it was Teppei who spotted her first. He frowned when he didn’t notice Akashi at all. 

“She’s over there,” Teppei said and pointed. “She’s not watching with Akashi, but with Aomine and Momoi…” 

The others hurried to look over and saw the group just like Teppei said. Adie was saying something to Momoi who was frowning and nodding, Aomine was…carrying Teddy on his shoulders and scowling slightly as he stared at the court. 

“Why isn’t she watching with Akashi?” Koganei asked confused. 

Teppei frowned as he looked closer at Adie, while she was smiling at Momoi it looked slightly forced and she looked off somehow. Something was wrong and he was worried. He had failed as her brother before, and he had sworn he would not do so again. 

“Who knows,” Kagami shrugged carelessly, “maybe he didn’t want to watch the match?” 

“He’s watching,” Kuroko said. “He’s over there.” 

Teppei followed Kuroko’s eyes and saw Akashi standing in the shadows, he was casting long dark looks toward where Adie was standing and suddenly Teppei was worried. Had they been right about him? What had him angry at her? 

“Hm,” Hyuga said frowning also noticing the dark look the Rakuzan Captain shot their teammate, who was seemingly oblivious to it. 

“Just what happened?” Furihata asked wide eyed. 

No one had an answer to that. 

 

“Not good,” Aomine muttered getting Adie’s attention from where she had been casting looks toward Akashi who was not looking at her. The tall Too ace was scowling down at the court. 

“Huh?” Momoi asked worried. 

“Kise can learn any move just by looking at it once, so he should have stockpiled quite a few by now,” Aomine said. “But, of all those, not many are of a calibre that will work against Haizaki. And as soon as he uses it, it gets pillaged and become useless. He’s been carefully picking them from a limited selection, but it seems like he’s running out of stock.” 

“That can’t be!” Momoi protested.

Adie however was now looking more closely at Kise and her eyes widened. He couldn’t be… she noticed the way he landed and the slight wince he wasn’t able to hide. 

“He’s injured…” Adie muttered making the Teiko graduates look at him. “He must have been injured during the game against Aomine and Too, and practiced too hard before he was fully healed…” 

“That idiot!” Momoi groaned hitting herself with a hand as she glared down at the court. 

Aomine was looking at Kise with narrow eyes as he thought about it and nodded in agreement.

Just then Kise hesitated with getting up as the spectators cheered for Sogo Fukuda and Haizaki. Adie looked on grimly. If Kise fell now Kaijo wouldn’t stand a chance, it was important that Kaijo made a comeback now or it would be too late. 

Kise was still kneeling down, and Adie heard Momoi mutter “Ki-chan” beside him and he heard the emotion in her voice. 

“I believe in you, Kise-kun!” a very familiar voice called suddenly and Adie’s eyes snapped to where her team was sitting to see Kuroko standing up and a determined look in his eyes as he looked down at the court. 

Adie saw Kise’s head snap up a little, clearly having heard Kuroko. He got up and looked around as the audience wondered where the call had come from. Kise turned until he saw Kuroko and his eyes widened in shock and Adie was sure she saw him form the word “Kurokocchi” as he stared up at the shadow of Seirin. Kise smiled and let out a breath, it was like some burden was being lifted from his shoulders as they watched. 

“Tetsuya,” Adie grinned. “You’ve done it now.” 

“Tetsu…” Momoi murmured. 

Adie had to admit that she was shocked when Kise copied Midorima’s projectile three pointer, and she heard the surprised intake of breath from those around him as well. But she loved the look on Haizaki’s face as he did it. 

“He’s over-come one obstacle,” Adie said. “Haizaki can’t stop him now.” 

The difference between Kise and Haizaki was proven as Kise didn’t let him use his injury against him, Adie scowled when she saw the dirty trick from Haizaki, but smiled when Kise just pushed on. 

The game was over and Kaijo was the winner. Adie looked pensive as she observed the Kaijo team, they would be their next opponents now. They would be a difficult team to beat. 

“Go home without me, Satsuki,” Aomine said and Momoi was left confused staring after Aomine who had been staring at the court before he turned to leave. He ignored all of Momoi’s protests and Adie shook her head, but didn’t interfere. She could guess what he had planned. 

 

Teddy reached for Adie’s hand and she took it as they both watched him go. She turned to see Momoi looking worried after her friend. Looking away from them she looked over to where Akashi had been watching and saw that he was gone. A stab of pain shot through her heart as she realised that he had left and she hadn’t seen him go. Would he call her? Should she call him? 

“I guess I have to get this little man home,” Adie said and Momoi turned toward her. “Do you have a safe way to get home? It’s getting rather late.” 

“It’s fine,” Momoi said but she was frowning slightly and Adie noticed that she seemed uncomfortable with something. 

“Teddy, what do you say? Should we offer to walk pretty Momoi-san home?” Adie asked her son. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t…” Momoi protested. 

“Yes!” Teddy grinned. “We’ll walk you home, Momoi-nee-chan!” 

“But…” Momoi tried again. “I’m fine…” 

“It’s alright, Momoi-san,” Adie smiled kindly to the other girl, “it won’t be a problem. Besides, Teddy likes you and will enjoy spending more time with you.” 

Momoi looked between them and Adie could see her discussing with herself before she hesitantly nodded. 

 

They walked through the darkening streets in silence at first, or mostly silence as Teddy still chatted a little. Adie felt her mind drift and she kept feeling for her phone before she stopped herself. She glanced up and saw that it was a clear night, the sky was open and stars were shining down at them. On a night like this she couldn’t help but remember the time spent living in a tent for months, how Ron, Hermione and her would sit out under the starts wondering about their friends and family while trying to forget the horrors of the war and Voldemort. 

Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment and felt Teddy’s small hand on her cheek, she opened her eyes to find his amber eyes watching her worried. 

“Are you sad, mum?” Teddy asked frowning. 

“I’m fine, cub,” Adie said, “just a little tired.” 

Teddy nodded and Adie ignored the curious look from Momoi who politely looked away when it was clear that Adie didn’t plan on saying anything. 

Adie looked over at Momoi and saw her clearly thinking about something. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Adie said breaking the silence and Momoi’s eyes snapped to her face questionably. 

“Huh?” She asked making Adie laugh at the confusion on her face. 

“Sorry, British saying,” Adie explained. “Means what are you thinking so deeply about?” 

A look of realisation crossed her face before she looked back on the road in front of them. 

“You’re dating Akashi-kun?” Momoi asked carefully, clearly afraid she was overstepping some boundary or just simply afraid that Akashi would think she was intruding by asking something like that. 

“Yes, I am,” Adie said glancing at Momoi and only saw polite curiousness and nothing else, so she continued. “I know a lot of people don’t understand, my own team among them, but… I guess, I can’t really explain why. I just see another part of him, I guess.” 

“I see,” Momoi said, “I guess I always just thought he was so intimidating…” 

“I know,” Adie said, “everyone acts like he’s someone who has to be listened to all the time and expects him to just do everything and win at everything he does. He doesn’t have many who act like he’s a normal human being, and I think that’s just sad.” 

Momoi stared at her for a moment before she looked back at the road thinking, had any of them really treated Akashi as a normal person before? Even before he changed during their second year at Teiko? He had always had this aura around him that said he was unapproachable, distant from them. They hadn’t dared to challenge him when he gave an order… not even Aomine. Kuroko was maybe the only one who did, but not completely. 

Adie could tell that Momoi was thinking deeply about what she said and let her think, he saw how everyone treated Akashi and even if he himself all but demanded to be treated like that, she still saw the lonely boy behind the careful masks he put up. 

Teddy then demanded to be paid attention to and their conversation about Akashi ended, Momoi and Teddy talked the rest of the way until they finally reached Momoi’s house. 

“Thank you, Adie-san,” Momoi said when they stood at the porch of her house, she blushed a little and looked down. “I never really liked the dark and…” 

“No need to explain yourself to me, Momoi-san,” Adie said kindly, “we’re friends now, and I will always do my best to help my friends. I’ve enjoyed talking to you.” 

“Me too!” Teddy beamed. 

Just as Momoi was about to answer the door opened and a older woman with the same pink hair and a few facial lines stood there. 

“Ah, Satsuki,” she said relieved, “I was wondering when you’d be home!” 

“Adie-san just walked me back,” Momoi said and the woman looked over at Adie who smiled politely to her. 

“Good evening, ma’am,” Adie bowed slightly. “I’m Adie Potter and this is my son, Teddy.” 

“Ah, I’m Momoi Yumi,” the older woman said smiling at Teddy who smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Potter-san, Teddy-chan. Do you go to school with Satsuki?” 

“No, ma’am,” Adie smiled. “I attend Seirin. I met her through basketball, and Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

A knowing look entered Momoi Yumi’s eyes and Momoi blushed a little. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Adie-san,” Momoi rushed out and Adie smiled and bowed to them both before turning to leave. She paused as she got a few steps away. 

“Call me if you need anything, Momoi-san,” Adie told the girl. “Or just wants to come and play with Teddy.” 

Momoi beamed and promised she would. 

 

Back at her apartment and finally getting Teddy to sleep she found herself in her living room and finally able to think. She paced her living room unable to distract herself more from the argument with Akashi… she didn’t like calling it an argument. She didn’t feel like they had argued properly, just…hurt feelings and walking away… 

Would he walk away from her? What if he didn’t feel like it was worth it anymore? The insecurities swept over her and she gritted her teeth and forced the tears she felt coming back. She didn’t want to cry, she hadn’t cried in forever and she wasn’t about to start now. 

There was a knock on the door and she felt her heart skip a beat, she stood still for a moment before she hurried to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for a moment trying to calm down before she opened the door. 

Her greeting stopped on the tip of her tongue as she stared up at the tall form of Teppei and not Akashi. Teppei grinned at her and she forced the disappointment away and smiled back at her little brother. 

“Hi Teppei,” she said, “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to talk to you,” he said. 

Adie frowned a little but nodded and let him inside. She led the way back to the living room. 

“Are you alright, Adie?” Teppei asked getting straight to the point. 

Adie looked up at him and frowned puzzled. 

“I’m fine,” she said automatically and he arched a brow in perfect scepticism. 

“Really?” he pressed. “Then why didn’t you watch the match with Akashi?” 

Adie frowned and turned away from him as she walked over to the window and looked out over the night sky in Tokyo. 

“No reason,” she said but it sounded weak even to her. 

“Adie,” Teppei said his voice gentle. “You can talk to me, you know. I know I haven’t been very supportive of your relationship with Akashi… but I want to be there for you.” 

Adie sighed and felt her shoulders slump a little. She watched the reflection of Teppei and saw the worried look on his face and that was what broke her. 

“I just…” Adie started before stopping. “We had a fight.” 

“A fight?” Teppei asked frowning slightly. “About what?” 

“Something stupid,” Adie said, “I don’t really know why he suddenly got angry like that. I just…” 

She turned and walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down into it heavily. She looked up at Teppei who walked to the sofa and sat down while looking at her worriedly. 

“Tell me what happened,” Teppei said. 

Adie hesitated for a moment before she started to tell him about stopping Haizaki fighting with Himuro and Alex before Kagami and Kise joined them. She told him how the conversation had gone before Haizaki left to get ready for the match, she then continued to tell him about talking to Alex, (not about the magic part of course), and then finally Akashi and his reaction to her admission of not planning on telling him about her meeting with Haizaki. 

Finished Adie fell back in her seat feeling frustrated and angry about Akashi’s reaction. Just why did he react like that? 

Teppei watched his big sister and frowned, it was clear that she didn’t see why Akashi had reacted like he did… and while it really irritated him, he did. He could understand why he reacted like that. Not that he thought walking away was the best answer, at least not with Adie, he could understand his hurt feelings of not being included. 

Why did he have to side with the guy he didn’t even like? Teppei sighed inwardly as he saw the tiredness and frustration in Adie. Yet, she seemed genuinely upset and hurt. 

“You can’t see why he acted like that?” Teppei finally asked making her head snap up and startled emerald green eyes looking at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hadn't really planned for them to have a fight, but... it just happened! Sorry :(   
> What do you think???? Who do you think is in the right here? 
> 
> Hope to update soon again! Have a nice weekend!   
> Thank you for reading and the support!


	24. Reconciliation and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Reconciliation and family

 

Adie stared at Teppei in surprise, she had not expected that question from her little brother. He was looking at her with a unusually serious look on his face so she knew he was serious. 

“What?” she asked. “I had it under control, and it’s not like anything really happened.” 

“That might be true,” Teppei said, “but you’re still his girlfriend, Adie. He wants to be involved in your life.” 

“He is,” Adie protested right away. 

Teppei looked at her for a moment and considered how to say what he wanted to say to get his point across. 

“To a certain degree,” Teppei said, “but you always keep things to yourself, Adie. When something happen you never goes to anyone for help or just support.” 

Adie frowned as she thought about what he said. 

“But I had I under control,” she said not ready to let go of her argument and see Teppei’s side yet. 

“I know that;” Teppei said, “and I’m sure Akashi also knows that. He doesn’t seem the type to like someone who needs to be rescued or can’t handle themselves. Yet, being told by the girl you like that she doesn’t need you…that are tough.” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t need him,” Adie denied immediately. 

“You essentially did, Adie,” Teppei argued. “That’s how he sees it. A boy just threatened you, even if you see it as minor, is a big deal and something he would like to know about. But I’m guessing it goes further than that…” 

Adie got up and walked back to the window her hands fisted along her side and she felt Teppei watching her. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“The wall you put up,” Teppei said, “you hide behind it and refuses to let anyone inside, including me. You keep a part of you separate from all of us, and while I can understand the need to protect yourself and will wait until you’re ready to talk to me about it, you need to think about what you are doing and what you want from your relationship with Akashi.” 

Adie swallowed and closed her eyes, she knew what he was talking about. The wall he was talking about was what kept her secret life of magic and her past separate from everyone here, and she was not ready to tear it down. She couldn’t… 

“I…” Adie started before trailing off not sure how to continue. 

“I’m not telling you to tell him everything,” Teppei said, “it’s up to you to decide what to tell him, but you need to think about it, Adie. Relationships can’t be built on secrets, not if you want it to last. You need to let him in more, and talk to him.” 

Adie sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She was starting to see that Teppei had a point, and that she had handled the situation wrong. 

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Teppei standing right behind her. He was watching her with concerned eyes and she saw the care in his eyes as well. She turned and hid her face in his chest as she let her tears fall. 

“I messed up, Teppei,” she muttered after a few moments still in his arms. “I really messed up.” 

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you apologise,” Teppei said even if he wasn’t sure he would, he had no idea how forgiving Akashi was, but if he was anything like Adie said then he might. 

 

 

She sighed as she showered and got dressed, by the time she finished she heard Teddy moving around in his room and walked to see him playing in his PJs. 

“Morning, Teddy,” Adie said smiling despite her poor mood and Teddy smiled back at her. 

“Mum, can we play today?” he asked. 

“Teppei is coming today to play with you,” Adie said getting the clothes ready. “He wanted to spend the day with you and then I’ll meet you at Aiko-obaasan and Haru-ojiisan and we’ll eat dinner together. How does that sound?” 

Teddy stared at her for a moment his expression serious and his hair shifting from pink to maroon red and then to black. 

“Did you and Sei-nii fight?” Teddy asked. “Are you mad at Sei-nii?” 

Adie was a little startled at the subject change and wondered just how perceptive Teddy was, she saw the small frown on his face and her heart dropped a little. 

“We had a disagreement,” Adie said, “I will go and talk to him today. Everything will be ok.” 

Teddy stared at her for a long moment before he nodded and smiled again, apparently happy with her response and promise that everything would be ok. She really hoped it would, because it wasn’t just her who would be devastated if it wasn’t. 

 

Adie made her way up to Akashi’s apartment after Teppei had come and picked Teddy up, a comforting pat on her shoulder before he left was all he did otherwise he didn’t mentioned the conversation from the day before at all. 

She knocked on the door and felt her heart speed up as she waited for him to answer, she hoped he was still there and hadn’t left for the arena or some business. The seconds felt like they dragged on and she resisted the urge to knock again. 

Finally the door opened and it revealed Akashi standing there staring at her with a blank look on his face, she had never seen him looking at her like that before and it hurt. It hurt more than she ever wanted to admit. 

“What are you doing here?” his cold voice demanded.

She winced slightly knowing he had a right to be mad, gathering her courage she met his eyes and forced herself to remain calm and unmoved. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Adie said, “to…apologise for yesterday.” 

She waited with her heart in her throat as he stared at her for what felt like forever, but was really just a few seconds. He finally stepped back and she walked into his apartment. She realised that she had never been up here before, he had always come down to her and Teddy. 

It was modern, and similar structured as her own. 

He led the way into the living room and she followed stopping when he did, she watched him closely. Despite the mask he had up she could see the hurt in his eyes and the way he tensed like he was expecting something but she couldn’t tell what. 

She inhaled when he didn’t say anything and knew she had to start. 

“I’m sorry for what…for how I acted yesterday,” Adie said quietly forcing herself to meet his eyes, the cold look still there but she thought they were softening slightly as well. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

His jaw tensed and he scowled. 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about Haizaki?” Akashi asked, not denying that he had been hurt and Adie felt a stab of pain through her heart, she looked away from him. 

“I’m not used to tell anyone about it when something happens,” Adie admitted silently glancing up at him and saw his heterochromatic eyes watching her intently. “Growing up I was always expected to take care of myself and others, so I got used to not relying on others much.” 

She fisted her hands as she admitted to something she never really wanted to admit, the lack of support around her even from those she saw as friends and family. Only a few had proved to could be expected to be there. 

“My parents died when I was 15 months old,” Adie started and knew he was listening. “I was given to my mum’s sister and her husband. Although, one would expect them to be there to support and care for their niece they never was. To them I was just a burden and unwanted interruption in their perfectly normal life with their son. I was just in the way, shoved out and expected to find my own way. They never hit me, well except a couple of tries. I ducked. But they never cared or supported me when I needed it. They would encourage Dudley, my cousin, to beat me up, chase me and make my life miserable.” 

Akashi was scowling by now and his hands were fisted alongside his body, but he didn’t say anything.

“Until I met Teppei I never had a friend, and Daichi-chan from my class also became my friend,” Adie said, “but while Teppei is my little brother and I know he’s there for me, I never let myself completely rely on him. He was a kid when I met him, two years younger than me and I knew he couldn’t help. Not really.” 

“His grandparents?” Akashi spoke up and she sighed. 

“I never told them the extent of my treatment with my aunt and uncle,” Adie said. “I don’t doubt _now_ that they would have helped if I had, but… I had tried to tell an adult before, back in England and…she told my uncle and…well, he was mad. Things got worse after that and I learned not to tell any adults.” 

She glanced over at him to see him frowning before looking back at the window, not really seeing what was outside. 

“Then when I was 11 I was accepted into a boarding school in Scotland,” Adie rushed on. “I thought it would be a fresh start, I would be away from my aunt and uncle for nine months of the year. I was happy about it. I soon learned however that it wouldn’t be as great as I expected it to be.” 

Walking over to the window she felt him watching her but was grateful when he didn’t say anything just let her gather her thoughts. 

“My parents had gone to the school when they were kids,” Adie said, “it’s where they met. The teachers there were mostly the same and when they saw me they saw the miniature versions of them, especially my dad. I look a lot like him, but have my mum’s eyes. I never knew anything about them and it was expected that I would be as great as them and do them proud, everyone had expectations of me, even the kids.” 

Akashi walked to stand beside her, she could feel the warmth from him but he wasn’t touching her. 

“I was…well-known,” Adie said knowing it was a understatement, “for surviving when my parents died, and I don’t know, everyone expected that I would be some kind of hero or leader. I was expected to always do the right thing and lead the way, and when I didn’t…they turned on me and I was left alone. Only a few people stood by me, and I learned yet again that I couldn’t expect anything from anyone.” 

“And no one knew about your relatives?” Akashi asked when she fell silent for a long while, she glanced to the side and saw him watching her with something in his eyes she couldn’t read. 

“They knew I didn’t like them,” Adie said, “but they sent me back every summer. I even asked the headmaster if I could stay for the summer at school, but he refused and said he was sure my aunt and uncle cared about me in their own way. No one ever questioned that I never went home to them during the holidays, either staying at school or going to my friend Ron’s place.” 

“That’s…” Akashi scowl deepened. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” she hurried to say, “I met my best friends there, Ron and Hermione. They’re great and Ron’s family has practically adopted me as one of their own. I have friends and people I trust, but I always keeps things to myself. I am so used to dealing with everything on my own, that I don’t even really thinks about it or expect that others wants to know. That’s why…that’s why I didn’t plan on telling you about Haizaki, because I truly had it covered and could handle it myself.” 

Adie turned so she was facing Akashi now, her eyes staring at him pleadingly and almost desperately. She wanted him to understand, to see why it was so natural for her to just act on her own and not take in consideration anyone else. 

“Seijuro, I didn’t withhold it from you because I don’t trust you or because I don’t need you,” Adie said knowing she had to say this, to make it clear to him. “Because I do trust you, and I do need you. More than I thought I did, actually. I realised something when I thought about this, and that was…” 

She trailed off suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable, she glanced away and shifted on her feet as she tried to stay calm. She startled slightly when she felt a warm hand on the side of her face and her face was tilted up and she was forced to look straight into Akashi’s face. 

His eyes was warm again, and he was looking at her like he had before this happen, there was even something else there as he stroked her face with his free hand. And she leaned into the hand cupping her face, feeling the connection she always felt with him and the way he made her feel special. 

“That was what?” Akashi asked quietly. 

“That I want you in my life for a very long time,” Adie admitted. 

Suddenly she was pulled close and lips were on hers, it took her a moment to realise he was kissing her passionately and almost desperately. She clung to him and responded to the kiss the best she could, opening her mouth when she felt his tongue tracing it. Hot breath mingled with hers as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth tracing the roof of her mouth. 

His hands traced along her body, leaving hot trails as they did and she arched into him as he cupped a breast with one hand as the other continued down to her arse and squeezed it. 

Adie had no idea how long he kissed her or even how she was pressed up against the wall at the other side of the room, but she didn’t really care. All she cared about was the fact that he still wanted her and that he was now kissing her neck making her legs feel weak and her hands clutch his shoulders to just remain upright. 

“Seijuro…” she gasped as he nicked her collarbone. He pulled back and met her eyes with eyes so dark with lust and desire, that she felt her breath catch. 

“I want to be with you for a long time as well,” Akashi said his voice husky and she could feel his breath against her skin. “I know I’m challenging and difficult, but I want to be a part of your life. A full part, someone you can come to, and who will help you.” 

Adie stared at him for a moment before she pulled him close and kissed him again, her hand yanking his shirt up and her hand slipping under the shirt feeling the muscles there. He moaned into her mouth before pulling back and led her toward the stairs.

 

Resting her head against his naked chest she listened to his steady heartbeat, happiness and warmth spreading in her chest as she felt him trace random patterns on her back. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. 

“Oh,” she suddenly said feeling her eyes widen.

“What?” Akashi asked. 

“I forgot,” Adie said stunned and slightly upset at herself. 

“Forgot what?” Akashi asked slightly impatiently. 

“Hermione called yesterday before the who Haizaki thing,” Adie said, “she said that she, Ron and Ginny is coming tomorrow.” 

“Coming here?” Akashi asked. 

“Yes, they wanted to see me play,” Adie said, “Hermione said that they all wanted to come, but the others couldn’t get time off from work.” 

She couldn’t believe she had forgotten about it. They would come and she would finally see her family again. 

“I see,” Akashi said his voice calm, but she heard something in his voice that had her turning her head slightly so she could look up at him. 

“Will you meet them?” she asked lightly biting down at her lower lip. “I want you to meet them.” 

He looked at her for a moment, before he nodded. 

“If you want me to, then I’ll meet them,” Akashi said. 

Adie beamed and leaned up to kiss him lightly. 

“Great!” she said, “I really want you to meet them, they will love you.” 

He looked sceptically at her but she just smiled and placed her head at the crock of his neck. Well, Hermione and Ginny would love him, Ron would probably be glaring and muttering curses… perhaps she should talk to Hermione first, tell her to keep him in line…? Hm… 

 

Adie got dressed and was on her way down to the living room when she noticed a man seated in one of the chairs with a file in his lap. He was lean and taller than his son, but his red-maroon hair was the same and his eyes were red. His facial structure was a little rounder than his son, but other than that he was very much alike. 

Adie stilled as she reached the end of the stairs just as the man glance up, probably noticing that someone was watching him. His eyes scanned her quickly and she saw his eyes narrow slightly as he looked at her. 

“Who are you?” he demanded his voice cold and authoritarian; she could tell he was used to be obeyed and heard. 

Adie forced herself to calm down and meet his eyes her head held high. 

“I’m Adeline Potter, sir,” Adie said politely. 

He arched a brow and put the file down at the table as he got up and walked around the sofa so he was standing in front of her. 

“And what are you doing here?” he asked eyeing her. 

“I’m here visiting your son, sir,” Adie said honestly. 

“My son,” he repeated like it was unlikely, and he glanced up the stairs. “He’s up there, is he?” 

“Yes, he’ll be down in a minute,” Adie said hiding how uncomfortable she was feeling. She had not expected to run in to Akashi’s father. Not like this. She wondered if Akashi knew he was coming here today, but probably not. 

“Hm,” Akashi senior said his cold eyes turning back to her, “and how do you know my son?” 

What should she say? It wasn’t up to her to tell his dad their relationship, but she didn’t want to lie either. She opened her mouth to answer, when she heard something behind her and she turned to see her boyfriend standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Father,” he said in a cold voice. “I wasn’t expecting you.” 

“I can see that,” his father responded looking at Adie again who shifted slightly on her feet, she hadn’t felt this uncomfortable since Snape and his potion lessons. “Who is this, Seijuro?” 

Akashi walked down so he stood beside her and reached out to take her hand in his, Adie didn’t miss the narrowing red eyes that took in the action as he looked at his son. 

“MY girlfriend,” Akashi said, “Adeline Potter.” 

“Girlfriend?” Akashi Takuya repeated like he had heard wrong. “Seijuro…” 

“She’s my girlfriend, and there’s nothing you can do to change that, father,” Akashi interrupted him and Adie could feel the tension rolling off her boyfriend, she squeezed his hand trying to give him support. 

“You don’t have time for a girlfriend,” Akashi Sr. said. “I already allow you to play basketball, but you need to stay focused on the business and learning how to handle it. You’re the one who’s going to be running it and you will need to think about the business before some girl you fancy for a second.” 

Adie frowned and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something that would make it worse. 

“I have it under control,” Akashi said tightly. 

“You need to think about what kind of girl you chose!” his father snapped. “Not some…common girl that won’t understand what our business is about! She might just be out for your money!” 

“Excuse me,” Adie finally snapped her eyes narrowing as she glared at the older man who turned startled eyes toward her. “You don’t know me at all! So don’t you dare assume you know anything about me or my motives for being with your son! He knows and that is enough. And start treating him like a son rather than possession.” 

The man stared at her stunned silent in what she guessed was the first time someone had interrupted him and talked back to him like this, but she didn’t care. She felt angry, not because he judged her wrong, but because of how he talked to Akashi. 

“Father,” Akashi spoke up and she felt him squeeze her hand, “I’ll make my own decisions and I am not neglecting the business, you know I’m not. And, one more thing… don’t ever talk about Adeline like that again.” 

Akashi tugged at her hand and she followed him out of the room and into the hallway where she put on her shoes and they left the apartment. 

 

Adie watched Akashi pace the court at the park where they had paused, she watched him with worried eyes and wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say. The insult from the older Akashi was annoying, but she easily enough shook it off, she was more upset that he seemed to treat Akashi with such…coldness and heavy expectations.

“Seijuro,” Adie finally said, “come on, talk to me.” 

He paused and turned to her and she could tell he was upset and angry. His heterochromatic eyes was darker and narrowed, and his hands were fisted together so hard his knuckles were white. 

Adie walked over to him and took a hand and uncurled it before lifting it up to her lips and kissed the back of it. 

“He…” Akashi started but he trailed off. 

“He jumped to conclusions,” Adie said, “I’ll prove him wrong.” 

Akashi looked at her and she saw him finally relax slightly. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head against her shoulder. 

“I don’t want him to chase you away,” Akashi mumbled into her shoulder and she realised he must really be worried if he admitted to it. 

“He won’t,” Adie said, “I’m not going anywhere, Seijuro.” 

He hugged her for a while longer and she let him knowing he needed it. She just hugged him back. 

Finally pulling back she saw that he mostly gotten control over himself again, and was back to normal. This had really been a long and emotional day, she thought tiredly. 

“I have to go and meet Teddy at Teppei’s place,” Adie reluctantly said, “I promised I would eat dinner with them today… you could come if you want?” 

Akashi looked at her and opened his mouth to decline, but the hope in her eyes and the unwillingness to go back to his apartment to face his father had him agreeing. The grin she gave him at his acceptance made the decision worth it. 

 

“Adie, Akashi,” Teppei greeted when he opened the door, his voice welcoming enough. “Come in.” 

“Thank you,” Akashi said politely and Adie smiled squeezing his hand as they entered the house and followed Teppei to the backyard where Teddy was playing. He was laughing and running around, Haru seated in a chair watching him with an amused look on his face. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy beamed when he spotted them and changed course as he rushed toward them and threw himself at the teen who caught him easily but letting go of Adie’s hand. “You came!” 

“I did,” Akashi answered. 

“Are you happy again?” Teddy asked. “Mum said she was mean to you…” 

Akashi glanced up at her before looking down at Teddy who was watching him worried. 

“I’m happy,” he said smiling slightly and pushed Teddy’s hair out of his face, “and your mum wasn’t mean to me, we just had a disagreement, everyone do sometimes. We talked it out.” 

“Good,” Teddy said looking relieved. “Do you want to play with me?” 

“Of course,” Akashi said and followed him to the basketball laying there. 

“I see I’m not important,” Adie huffed but she smiled as she watched her boys. 

Teppei was watching them with a stunned expression on his face, and Adie knew it was because he had not expected to see Akashi act like that with Teddy. 

“You’re important to us, Adie-chan,” Aiko smiled patting her cheek. “Everything ok?” 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Adie smiled and sat down next to Haru who smiled at her. 

“Dinner is ready in ten minutes,” Aiko stated. 

“Do you need any help?” Adie asked looking at her. 

“You could help set the table if you want,” Aiko agreed and Adie knew it was so Teppei could see Akashi with Teddy a little longer. She couldn’t help but wonder at the sneakiness in Aiko sometimes, she seemed to know what he needed and then make sure it happened. 

Adie laughed and enjoyed dinner like she always did when she was there, and while Akashi was quiet he answered when someone asked him something and she had seen him smiling slightly a couple of times as well. So she knew he was having good time. She leaned into him when they sat down in the living room after they had finished eating and Teddy was curled up on Akashi’s lap, his eyes dropping and Adie knew he would soon fall asleep. 

 

“Thank you for dinner and letting me join you even if it wasn’t planned,” Akashi bowed politely to the elderly couple who both smiled at him. 

“You’re always welcome here, Akashi-kun,” Aiko said. “You’re important to Adie-chan and that makes you important to us as well. Please continue to take good care of our girl.” 

“Always,” Akashi promised and bowed again. He looked at Teppei and nodded politely to him as well, “Kiyoshi.” 

“Akashi,” Teppei nodded back, but Adie saw the pensive look in her little brother’s eyes and knew he was thinking deeply about something, most likely the version of Akashi he had seen today. She was pleased to see the truce between them now. 

 

“I don’t want to go home,” Akashi admitted when Teddy was in bed and it was just the two of them sitting in her living room. She was sipping her tea and looked at him, he was frowning. 

“You’re welcome to stay here if you want,” she said, “but avoiding your dad might only make it worse.” 

“He’ll leave again tomorrow,” Akashi said, “he has a meeting in Seoul.” 

“Ok,” Adie said, “it’s up to you. I’ll support you either way.” 

Akashi smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Then I’ll stay here,” he said. “I don’t feel like dealing with him today.” 

“Ok,” Adie agreed. 

 

Adie woke up with a arm around her waist and something warm behind her, and it took her a second to remember that Akashi had stayed here last night. A smile crossed her face as she burrowed closer to the warmth and closing her eyes again, just enjoying the sensation. 

Just then the door flew open and Teddy came running inside, Adie felt Akashi startle awake just as Teddy jumped onto the bed. 

“They’re coming today! They’re coming today!” Teddy chanted as he jumped in the bed barely avoiding hitting Adie or Akashi who both looked at the little boy sleepily. 

“Morning, cub,” Adie smiled. 

“Morning,” Akashi said. 

“You’re late,” Teddy said, “I’ve been awake forever!” 

“Really?” Adie said ruffling his hair, “are you that excited about aunt Hermione and uncle Ron and aunt Ginny coming today?” 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded, “I haven’t seen them in ageeees!” 

“I’m sure they’re looking forward to see you too,” Adie smiled. 

“And we can introduce Sei-nii to them,” Teddy said. “Do you want to meet them?” 

“I would like that,” Akashi smiled at the little boy seeming a little more awake now. Teddy beamed back. 

“Teddy, why don’t you go back to your room and find your clothes and I’ll come and help you as soon as I’ve gotten dressed myself?” Adie suggested. 

“Ok;” Teddy nodded and rushed out of the room again.

“Sorry about that,” Adie told Akashi, “he’s excited and then he normally can’t sleep.” 

“That’s fine,” Akashi smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Adie smiled back. 

They got up knowing that Teddy would be back if he thought they took too long, and got dressed before both of them joined Teddy in his room. Adie was glad he hadn’t removed the bracelet and his ability was hidden still, she was not sure how to explain that away if Akashi should see Teddy with pink hair all of the sudden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> I decided that i didn't want to drag their fight out, because I believe when she realised that Teppei had a point she would do the right thing and apologise to Akashi... also like a comment said, she needed to open up a little about her past for him to understand. Adie isn't perfect and will make mistakes, but I hope you're happy with this reconciliation :) 
> 
> And...Akashi's father showed up!!! Hopefully I will manage to portray him ok, I'm unsure how large a part he'll have in future chapters... but they will need to overcome his resistance to their relationship. 
> 
> and finally, Teppei is starting to see what she sees in Akashi... :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope to update soon!


	25. Visitors from England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Visitors from England

 

Adie led Teddy with her into the arena, she was constantly glancing at her phone waiting for Hermione to call and let her know they had arrived. She couldn’t help the smile crossing her lips as she felt the bubbled of excitement in her stomach as they reached the locker room. 

“Hi,” she greeted the rest of the team who had already arrived. 

“Hi!” Teddy beamed waving. 

“You’re late!” Riko grumbled looking at her crossed and Adie blinked and glanced around the room to see the others looking slightly worried and even a little amused. Meeting Teppei’s eyes Adie arched a brow. 

“Sorry,” Adie said, “didn’t think I was that late.” 

“You’re not,” Koganei spoke up, “she’s just stressed because Kuroko and Kagami isn’t here yet.” 

“Oh?” Adie said looking around realising that the pair was missing. “Have anyone called them?” 

“Their shoes fell apart last night and they are out trying to find new shoes,” Hyuga explained with a frown. 

Adie shook her head, “both of them?” 

“Yeah, they seem to do everything together,” Riko grumbled. “If they’re not here soon with the right shoes I will put them in a Boston Crab hold!” 

Adie sweatdropped, she was very glad she wasn’t Kuroko or Kagami at the moment. She sat down at the bench beside Izuki and kept wisely silent. Teddy sat beside her again, his chest puffed out looking proud and a focused look on his face. Adie felt her lips twitched amused. 

Kagami and Kuroko came rushing into the room looking like they had run the whole way there, both breathing heavily as they stopped in the middle of the room. 

“Do you have the shoes?!” Riko demanded with narrow eyes. 

“Yes,” they both panted and Riko nodded pleased and told them to sit down. 

The tension in the locker room was high, the nerves before the match was starting, it didn’t help that they had a late start on their match. Shutoku and Rakuzan was playing each other first, so they planned on going as a team to watch the game. 

 

“Like you know we have the last match today,” Riko spoke up. “We play after Shutoku and Rakuzan, since we’re so late in the tournament we’re the only two matches today.” 

The others nodded having heard this before. Adie let her mind drift and wondered if her friends were here yet, and wasn’t brought out of her thoughts before she heard someone mention Rakuzan. She looked up and saw the others looking serious and thoughtful. 

“Rakuzan is the strongest team here,” Hyuga said, “they’re the favourites to win the whole tournaments, they have won the two big titles five years in a row. That’s impressive, and this year they are considered to have the strongest team they ever had.” 

Adie saw the slight fear, but also excitement in her team as they heard this. The challenge was burning in Kagami’s eyes as he stared at the Captain. 

“Because of Akashi?” Kagami asked glancing over at Adie as he asked. 

“Not only because of him,” Hyuga answered, “also because of three other players. Three of the crownless generals are on Rakuzan.” 

“Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi,” Adie spoke up, “they’re good. They are going to prove a challenge for any who meets them.” 

“You’ve seen them play?” Riko asked looking at her with a calculating look in her eyes. 

“A little,” Adie shrugged, “but I don’t know anything that Teppei won’t know about their playing styles.” 

Riko nodded but looked a little disappointed. Adie just shook her head. 

 

Hermione Granger frowned as she stared at the large arena and wondered how they were going to find Adie in there. She turned to see Ron and Ginny looking around curiously with wide eyes and she saw them jump slightly a few times. She was suddenly glad Arthur wasn’t there, he wouldn’t have been able to hide his fascination of all the muggles around them. 

“Where are we meeting her?” Ron asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Hermione said. 

“Why don’t you just call her?” Ginny asked glancing at her. “I bet she’s with her team preparing for the match,” 

Hermione nodded and pulled out her phone dialling the number. She heard the summing tone and waited. 

“Hello?” Adie’s voice sounded a little distracted and Hermione could hear some noise from the other end. 

“Hi Adie,” Hermione said.

“Hermione!” Adie exclaimed happily. “You’re here?” 

“Yes, we’re standing just outside,” Hermione said, “you didn’t tell us that the arena was so big!” 

She heard Adie laugh softly at the other end. 

“Sorry,” Adie said, “we’re just about to leave the locker room now. We’re going to watch the first part of Shutoku vs. Rakuzan. Why don’t we meet on the way?” 

“Sure,” Hermione said, “but…where do we go?” 

“Just head inside and then to the left,” Adie said, “we should run into each other on the way.” 

Hermione agreed and heard someone call for Adie at the other end so they ended the call. 

Adie smiled as she put her phone back in her pocket and followed the others that had already left the room. She looked around and found Teddy seated on Teppei’s shoulders, just like he liked. Barely able to keep from skipping forward to see her best friends faster she kept pace with the others, but didn’t pay any attention to their conversation. 

“Adie!” 

The team stopped abruptly when someone yelled Adie’s name loudly attracting some attention from the surrounding crowd. But the woman with bushy brown hair didn’t care as she ran toward Adie who was grinning and meeting her. 

“Hermione!” Adie exclaimed hugging he woman tightly and hiding her face against her shoulder. 

They hugged for a long time while the team stared wide eyed at the two women, only Teppei seemed to realise who it was and was smiling slightly. Teddy was almost buzzing in excitement, but kept quiet for now. 

“Hand her over,” a male voice suddenly interrupted and Teppei wasn’t the only one who jumped before looking to the side to see a tall, lanky redhead standing there watching Adie and Hermione. 

Hermione reluctantly pulled back and let go of Adie who turned and threw herself at the other newcomer with a excited call of: “Ron!” 

Ron twirled her around a couple of times as he hugged her and even lifted her off the ground as he did. Adie finally pulled away before starting to look around again causing the others to do the same and notice a girl with long red hair standing to the side watching, her hazel brown eyes shining in merriment as she watched Adie. 

“Ginny!” Adie said hurrying over to her and hugged her tightly, but this one was softer and tender, Teppei caught the worried look in Adie’s green eyes as she looked at the younger girl when she pulled back. “I’m so glad you could make it.” 

“Hi!” Ron protested, “what’s with the gratitude? What am I? Chopped liver?” 

Adie grinned and threw an arm around Ginny who smiled and leaned into the older girl. “Of course. Ginny is the one I’ve been waiting for the most!” 

Ron mock glared at her before he turned his attention to Teddy who was beaming down at him. 

“You’re happy to see your uncle Ron, aren’t you Teddy?” Ron asked the boy. 

“Yes!” Teddy nodded and moved so he could come down and hug Ron who caught him from Teppei’s shoulders easily and pulled him close. Hermione was there soon after hugging the little boy herself. 

 

“Ah,” Adie said taking note of the curious and confused looks of her team. “Introductions… Guys, this is my best friends and family, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and his little sister Ginny.” 

She then proceeded to name the team and when she finally reached Kuroko the three visitors jumped and gaped in shock. 

“Wicked,” Ron gasped as he stared at Kuroko. 

Kuroko blinked confused and glanced at Adie who looked amused and tried to hide her laugh. 

“That’s brilliant,” Ginny said smiling slightly. “He’s adorable, can we keep him?” 

Adie couldn’t hold her laughter now and leaned against the wall laughing so hard at the confused looks on their faces, they also seemed wary and almost looked like they would jump in to protect their shadow. 

“Honestly,” Hermione sighed rolling her eyes, but her lips twitched amused as well. “I can’t take you guys anywhere! You’re scaring the poor folks!” She swatted Ron and Ginny on their arms as she smiled at the team. “I’m sorry about them. I don’t have them house trained yet.” 

Adie who had just gotten control over her laughter started to laugh again at the offended looks on Ron and Ginny’s faces. She wiped her eyes as she finally managed to stop laughing. 

“He’s not a pet, Gin,” Adie finally said shooting Kuroko an apologetic smile. “Behave or you’ll scare them away.” 

“So, you’re here visiting Adie-san?” Riko asked looking at them curiously. 

“Yeah,” Ron smiled easily. “Decided that we should come and watch her play since you all reached this far.” 

Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“It’s great meeting you,” Teppei grinned goofily, “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Same here,” Hermione said. “Thank you for being there for her.” 

Teppei just grinned his best grin like to say of course, and Adie smiled softly. 

 

Adie led Hermione and the two Weasley’s into the stands and found a group of empty seats, she sat beside Hermione at the end of the row and the team was in front of them. 

The court was empty still, well almost, only a few people who was clearly working on getting the court ready for the game was there. 

“Never been to a basketball game before,” Ron said looking around curiously as the stands were filling up rather quickly. 

“Never?” Koganei turned in his seat to look back at Ron with a shocked look on his face. Adie chuckled at the look. “But Adie-san…” 

“She never played on a team like this back home,” Ron said with a shrug, “so there was no reason to go and watch her play.”

“It’s not like the matches in our school, are they?” Ginny asked leaning toward Adie. 

“Not quite,” Adie smiled. 

They were interrupted by loud cheering and looked down to see Shutoku enter the court, some already dressed in their jersey while some had the team jacket on. 

“Picture you two playing for them,” Hermione snorted making Ron and Ginny look at her, “the jersey would clash horribly with your hair!” 

Adie snorted amused and heard laughter from some of her teammates in front of them. 

“It’s the qualifying veterans 11 years straight!” someone close to them yelled excitedly. “The King of veterans, Shutoku High School!” 

Adie glanced down to see the focused and determined looks on the Shutoku teams faces, she wondered if she had seen Midorima ever look so focused before. She could guess that this match meant more to him than the rest of his team, not that it wasn’t important to them because she knew it was. But for Midorima it meant going against his old Captain, someone the Generation of Miracles still respected and even feared. Adie knew it, and she was not overly pleased by the fact. 

“And here they come!” A guy behind them said, his voice was hoarse with anticipation and excitement. 

“The strongest High School… The emperor since the beginning of time… Rakuzan High School!” his friend continued. 

The cheering and excitement was incredible, especially for the British witches and wizard that hadn’t really seen anything like this before. At least not in a muggle game setting. 

“Wow,” Ginny said looking slightly surprised. “They sure are excited.” 

“It’s the clash of two of the Generation of Miracles,” Izuki explained turning slightly in his seat looking back at Ginny. 

“Clash between the Generation of Miracle?” Ginny blinked confused. 

“Huh? You don’t know?” Tsuchiba asked raising a brow. They shook their heads. 

“Well, the Generation of Miracles consists of six players, even if the sixth player is often overlooked,” Teppei started to explain. “They come from Teiko middle school, an all-star team, each of them has their own exceptional talent. They won their national tournaments three years in a row. They’re a team so strong that they made people fear them, their strength. No one was able to stand up to them, even as they were just middle schoolers.” 

Adie nodded when Ginny and Ron looked to her, while Hermione looked thoughtful. 

“They’re legends among high school basketball,” Riko continued and they looked at her. “They are easily the best players in the league, and are often called ‘monsters’ because of their talents.” 

“Hm, and two of them are playing against each other now?” Hermione asked. “They didn’t go to the same school?” 

“No, they decided to split up,” Hyuga said, casting a glance at Kuroko who sat quietly listening to them. “They went to different high schools so they could challenge each other, seeing that they were the only ones that could challenge them.” 

The British sat in silence as they thought about it, looking down at the court where the players were getting ready. 

“Just who are these players?” Ron asked curiously looking at the court trying to determine who they were. 

“Midorima Shintaro, player for Shutoku,” Adie said, “he’s the one with green hair and glasses. He’s good, the best shooting guard around.” 

Ron nodded and Adie saw him looking at Midorima. 

“Who’s the other one?” Ginny asked. 

Adie smiled a little before she answered. 

“Akashi Seijuro,” she said and saw recognition in their eyes as they glanced over at her. 

“You’re boyfriend?” Ginny asked surprised. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “He’s the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles, and now the current Captain of Rakuzan. He’s point guard, and very good. And he knows it.” She rolled her eyes at the last comment. 

“Who is he?” Ginny asked leaning forward studying the Rakuzan players. 

“The one with maroon-red hair,” Adie said, “he’s talking to his coach.” 

Adie watched as her three visitors stared at Akashi who looked seriously at his coach and nodded at something he was told. 

“Hm,” Ron said with narrow eyes and Adie sighed, she hoped he wouldn’t go all overprotective on her, because she had just gotten her team to back off and she didn’t fancy going through it all over again. 

“That’s two, but who are the other four?” Hermione asked after a moment. 

“Ah, we’re playing one in our next match against Kaijo,” Teppei said. “Kise Ryota, he’s their ace. Then there is Aomine Daiki from Too.” 

“Arrogant jerk,” Kagami muttered making Adie laugh and roll her eyes. 

“Murasakibara Atsushi from Yosen,” Teppei continued like Kagami hadn’t said anything.

“You mentioned a sixth player, you only told us about five,” Hermione said. 

“The sixth member isn’t well-known,” Teppei smiled and Adie knew he had not mentioned Kuroko on purpose, “he’s the phantom sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“Eh?” they asked and looked at Kuroko who looked at the game with a deadpanned expression. 

 

“Who will you cheer for, Adie-san?” Fukuda asked making Adie look at him. 

“Her boyfriend, isn’t that normal?” Ginny asked before Adie could say anything looking confused. “Right?” 

“But she knows the coach at Shutoku as well,” Furihata said backing Fukuda’s question. 

“You do?” Hermione asked. 

“He’s the father of an old classmate of mine from back when I attended elementary school here,” Adie smiled. “Nakatani-sensei is one of the people teaching me basketball. His son Daichi was the only one in my class that Dudley couldn’t scare away.” 

“Huh,” Ron muttered. “So, who do you cheer for?” 

“Well, I wish both well, but I guess it would be fun playing Seijuro in the finals,” Adie said. 

“Yes, it would,” Teppei agreed. 

 

“Hm,” Adie mused as she looked at Akashi, he was good but not overwhelmingly so right now. 

“Ok, I get that he is good,” Ron was saying from Adie’s right and Adie saw him looking at Akashi. “But, is he better than the others down there? I mean, he’s not really doing anything special…” 

“He’s not going all out,” Adie mused scrunching her brow as she looked at Akashi. “Ron, you should recognize what he’s doing.” 

“Huh? I should?” Ron asked confused as he looked down again in deep thought. “He’s playing chess.” 

“I would guess Shogi,” Adie said, “but yes. It’s a strategy; he’s not underestimating Shutoku…” 

 

“Ok, I’ll see you after the match,” Adie said getting up, it was almost the end of the second quarter and time to go and get ready for their own match. 

“Ok,” Hermione nodded. “Good luck.” 

“Thank you,” Adie smiled and looked at Teddy who was looking excited where he was seated on Hermione’s lap. 

Adie ruffled Teddy’s hair lightly before waving at the others before following her team out of the stands. The familiar excitable nerves that always came before a game was starting to make themselves known. 

 

Adie frowned when she saw Kagami falling down due to Akashi ankle break, she saw the cold mask on Akashi’s face and knew that he was upset about something but she couldn’t tell what. She moved forward and reached down to help Kagami back to his feet. 

“What was that?” Furihata asked sounding scared. 

“Akashi doesn’t like being defied,” Kuroko said. “You challenged him and besides… he doesn’t like you, remember?” 

“B-but…that was ages ago!” Kagami protested. 

“He’s not someone to let go of a grudge that easily,” Kuroko said. 

Adie sighed and rubbed her brow tiredly. 

“Come on,” she said. “Standing here is doing us no good.” 

They looked at her for a moment and she could tell they wanted to say something, but thought better of it and just nodded.

 

“What is up with this game?” Hermione asked stunned as she watched. “Wasn’t Shutoku keeping up with them?” 

“Seems like Adie’s boyfriend has stepped up his game,” Ginny frowned, “but…did you see how he pushed down one of Adie’s teammates? Adie won’t like that…” 

“I know,” Hermione said, “she did seem a little upset.” 

“But just why would she date someone like that?” Ginny asked and Ron nodded in agreement. 

“She must see something in him that we don’t,” Hermione sighed. “She’s good at that.” 

Ron muttered something under his breath, but didn’t say anything to make Hermione angry at him and Teddy was frowning slightly. 

“Sei-nii is nice!” Teddy defended him. “He just doesn’t like Kagami-nii-san.” 

“Why is that?” Hermione asked the little boy, but Teddy just shrugged. 

 

Adie smirked as Miyaji smacked the back of Midorima’s head after Akashi had performed an ankle break on him and scored. It was clear that the green haired player was losing confidence, but the smack had him and Takao looking at Miyaji startled. 

“Just what he needed,” Adie commented even as she kept an eye on Akashi who looked confident. She might keep him in a favour, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t see the good points in Shutoku as well.

“This game isn’t set up and locked yet,” Kuroko said and Adie glanced at him with a knowing smirk. “Because Midorima and his team hasn’t given up yet.” 

“That’s right,” Adie agreed. 

Teppei was nodding but he was looking worried. 

“They haven’t given up?” Kagami asked. 

“Hai, he’s trying to do something,” Kuroko said not taking his eyes off Midorima. 

Adie raised a brow as she saw Midorima take the positon to shoot, and she actually laughed when he saw Takao pass the ball so it landed perfectly in Midorima’s hands so all he had to do was shoot. Stunned silence filled the hall for a moment as everyone was shocked at what they had just managed to do. 

Akashi looked shocked as he looked at Midorima, Adie knew he hadn’t expected this. Honestly, she thought Akashi would benefit from this. He needed to see his former teammate as something more than a pawn he could use. 

 

“Oh, oh,” a voice said from behind and Ron looked over his shoulders to see an older man with brown hair and slightly saggy clothes coming down the stairs between the rows. His eyes were narrowed on the court, but his hands were stuffed in his pocket as he walked. “Looks like they have gotten better.” He mused to himself. 

“Kagetora-ojiisan!” Teddy beamed from Hermione’s lap and the man glanced to the side and they couldn’t miss how his face broke into a wide grin. 

“Teddy-chan!” he said. “You’re here to see your mum play? How do you like Midorima and Takao’s play so far? And Akashi?” 

“They’re good,” Teddy said. “And we’re going to see dad play against Kise-nii-chan.” 

Kagetora nodded and looked at the three sitting with Teddy with a curious look. 

“Who are you watching with today, Teddy-chan?” Kagetora asked. 

“We got visitors from England today,” Teddy said. “They came to watch mum play.” 

“I see,” he said smiling widely. “I’m Aida Kagetora.” 

“Huh? The same last name as Adie’s coach?” Ginny asked. 

“I’m her dad,” he beamed proudly. “So, you’re Adie-chan’s family? She has talked about you.” 

“Yes, we are,” Hermione confirmed with a smile.

“Mind if I join you?” Kagetora asked. 

“Not at all,” Ron said and the older man joined them. 

 

Adie felt like the room was frozen, her eyes locked on Akashi who had just given a very serious and disturbing speech to his own team. Her heart throbbed painfully as she watched her boyfriend, just what had him react like that? He had been serious, she knew that and that was what had her so disturbed. 

“I don’t like this,” she mumbled. “I really don’t like this.” 

Where was the Akashi Seijuro she knew and loved? She blinked, wait, loved? That had her pausing for an entire other reason. She loved him? She stumbled slightly barely noticing Teppei reaching out to steady her. 

“Adie? Are you ok?” his question was ignored. 

Adie stared at Akashi, the cold look on his face scaring her more than she wanted to admit. They were back to playing and the entire Rakuzan team had changed. Their aura was darker, more determined. 

Adie jerked aware when Teppei shook her shoulder lightly and she blinked to find him looking at her worriedly. 

“Sorry, Teppei,” she said, “just…worried.” 

He pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. She could tell he was concerned and also had heard what Akashi had said. 

 

Adie watched Shutoku thank their fans after the match, their brave faces almost crumbling but they remained strong. 

“They are a good team;” Adie said softly. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko agreed beside her. 

Adie sighed and turned to get ready to warm up before the match. She paused when Akashi stood in front of her. The realisation from earlier making her heart beat faster and harder, but this wasn't the time to express herself, she also pushed the slight fear and worry she felt for him away. She was sure it was nothing, he was still her Akashi.

“Congratulation,” Adie said. 

“My victory was certain,” he said coolly. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Adie said not wanting to tell him her worries from earlier. “Excited about our match.” 

He nodded. “I’ll try and watch it.” 

Adie smiled before it slipped off her face. 

“Seijuro…” she started and he arched a brow. “Why…why did you tell Midorima that you wanted him as your enemy?”

Akashi looked at her for a moment. 

“It’s better that way,” he finally said. “Do you best today. I am waiting for you in the finals.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Seirin vs Kaijo!!! :) :)


	26. Seirin vs. Kaijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Seirin vs. Kaijo

 

Adie bounced the ball against the parquet as she watched Kise copy Kagami perfectly on the other side of the court. She inhaled sharply, unable to deny the shock she felt as she watched him do it. Blinking she looked at Kagami who was standing next to Kuroko, both looking stunned. 

“Are you going to let him make that declaration of war without answering it?” Adie asked breaking them out of the stunned silence they had going. 

“What are you standing around there for, idiots?!” Hyuga asked having entered clutch mode, “go return the favour! Show them the original!” 

Hyuga threw the ball to Kagami who smiled.

Adie grinned as she saw the way they showed them the original, exchanging a pleased look with Teppei. 

 

The crowd cheered as the players got ready for the game to start, their jersey’s on and entering the court. The British group cheered along with the crowd, as they saw Adie walking onto the court beside Teppei and the Captain Hyuga. Kagami and Kuroko was following behind them. 

“This looks like it’s going to be a good game,” Ginny smiled. “Seems there’s some rivalry going on between the two teams…” 

“Seirin beat Kaijo during a practice match,” Kagetora explained. “I am sure Kaijo is eager to get their revenge.” 

“I see,” Ginny said and blinked when she saw one of the Kaijo players staring straight at her with wide eyes. He beamed at her making her tilt her head watching him curiously. 

 

Adie glanced around when she heard the loud yell from Kobori Koji and saw him glaring at Moriyama Yoshitaka. 

“Stop looking for girls that fit your type!” Kobori yelled sounding frustrated. 

Adie was intrigued and curious when Moriyama froze and staring up at the stands looking dazed and then he started to beam. She followed his gaze she saw him staring straight at Ginny who was looking back at him curiously. 

“Excuse me,” Adie said making Hyuga and Teppei look at her confused as she started to walk away from them and toward Moriyama. 

Neither Moriyama nor Kobori noticed her stopping next to them as Moriyama was busy staring at Ginny and Kobori was looking frustrated. 

“May I ask what you’re doing?” Adie asked politely making the two boys jump. 

“Eh?” Moriyama blinked looking away from Ginny and over at Adie who was watching him with a small smile. 

Kobori sighed before he decided to explain. 

“It’s something Moriyama does before every game,” he said, “he finds a girl in the stands he will play for. It’s how he motivates himself.” 

Adie arched a brow and felt her lips twitch amused. 

“Ah, I see,” she said, “but she will not cheer for you. You should find someone else.” 

“What do you know?” Moriyama asked before sighing dreamingly, “she’s an angel and just my type! A beautiful flower and I will win this match for her!” 

Adie stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. 

“I think I know pretty well,” Adie said, “because she’s my little sister and she’s here to watch me.” 

The two Kaijo players gaped at her before Moriyama looked back up at Ginny who was still watching them curiously and a little amused. 

“That beautiful flower is your sister?!” Moriyama asked shocked. “But she’s looking at me! I have to play for her!” 

Adie shook her head, “I suggest you stop.” 

Kobori grabbed his teammate and started to pull him away from Adie who was frowning slightly. She knew she didn’t need to protect Ginny, she could take care of herself and this was just innocent fun. It was just hearing her little sister being referred to like that… it had her protective instinct going. Ginny had been through a lot and she had not told her what happened with Dean yet. 

 

Adie frowned. She had known that Kise’s perfect copy would be a problem, but she hadn’t anticipated it to be one so soon. She had not anticipated him to be able to combine the talents of the other miracles like that either, they had to do something to stop him or Riko’s plan on getting the game into their favour from the start would fail. Now, they were tied and both team was showing their cards early showing just how much this game meant to the both of them. 

“Come on, Kagami,” Adie said calmly as she helped the tall ace back up to his feet. “Don’t get all panicky. We knew he had the perfect copy, he’s just perfected it even more. We should have expected that. Now, focus on your skills.” 

Kagami blinked at Adie for a moment before he nodded. 

The rest of the team seemed to think similarly as they all got fires in their eyes as they glared at the Kaijo players. Hyuga maned to fight. 

 

“This isn’t good,” Ginny frowned watching the court. 

“Why?” Hermione asked frowning. 

“Kaijo has a 13 point lead, and if not for Adie it would be worse,” Ginny said without looking away from the court. 

“Are the game over already?” Hermione asked worried biting her lip as she stared at Adie who had a focused and angry look on her face as she stole the ball from the one who had stared at Ginny earlier. She passed it to Hyuga, but he lost the ball again to the Kaijo Captain. 

“Nah,” Kagetora spoke up, “but they need to make a change. They’re panicking, and that gives Kaijo the perfect weapon against them. But basketball changes quickly…” 

“Adie won’t let them panic for long before she does something,” Ron said calmly. 

 

Adie stole the ball from Moriyama and passed him before she stopped, dribbling the ball calmly as she looked at Moriyama who was back in front of her and glaring at her. Adie positioned herself and jumped shooting the ball and smirked as it landed in the net. 

“Yes!” the team cheered. 

“Look, you won’t be able to shake me so easily,” Adie told Kasamatsu who stared at her expressionlessly. 

Adie ran back with her team. 

“Calm down!” Adie said sternly. “This is what they want!” 

They nodded, but Adie saw they still look rattled. She frowned in thought. She glanced at the bench, and saw the way Riko was studying the game. Adie knew that right now they weren’t listening to her. She couldn’t make herself be heard right now, and they needed something new… She jogged over to Riko and leaned close as she whispered something to her and her eyes widened before she nodded. 

Adie ran back to the game ignoring the curious looks she got, telling them to focus on the game. Kaijo had the ball and was attacking, Adie stole the ball again and ran toward the opposite goal alone, she shot the ball scoring another three. 

The game continued a little, and they let in two more goals and more of their attacks missed their mark. They were still rattled. 

“Member change,” Riko said on the bench and they looked at her. “Furihata-kun, you’re up.” 

“Eh?” Furihata asked shocked and slightly scared. 

 

The referee blew his whistle to stop the game and everyone turned their attention to the side and saw Furihata standing on the line ready to enter the court. Adie stunned the others by walking to the side and clasped Furihata on the shoulder, she saw the way he breathed deeply in and out trying to calm himself, and was sweating profoundly before even entering the court. 

“Calm down, Furihata-kun,” Adie told him and he glanced at Adie. “You’ll do fine. Just believe in yourself and you will bring this team together. Remember our training. I believe in you.” 

He nodded and Adie smiled when she saw the determination in his eyes. A final squeeze on his shoulder and Adie let go and took the towel Izuki gave her and sat down next to Riko. 

“He looks kind of scared,” Izuki commented from the sides. “Will he be ok?” 

“He’ll be fine,” Adie smiled. “Besides, look at Kaijo. They’re all wondering what kind of secret weapon this is.” 

Izuki glanced at Adie and shook his head, “you find this way to amusing.” 

“Of course,” Adie smirked making him shake his head. 

 

“Huh?” Ginny mused confused. “Adie is being subbed out? But she was the only one scoring!” 

“That’s why,” Kagetora said confusing the others. 

“Huh?” Ron asked. 

“They were relaying on her to do it, but they couldn’t calm down,” Kagetora said. “But with Furihata… they will want to help him and it will bring their focus onto something else… It’s a good plan.” 

“Riko-san thought about that?” Ginny asked impressed and Kagetora smiled a little but he shook his head. 

“I don’t think she thought of it by herself,” he admitted. “I believe Adie told her when she went to talk to her. She’s a good strategist.” 

 

Adie could see the others calm down and she enjoyed the look on Kaijo’s coach’s face when he realised that the mood of Seirin had changed. They were now passing back and forth and taking their time, not rushing in like they normally would. 

Furihata was holding the ball and was taking his time to decide who to pass to, when he passed to Kuroko who got the ball to Teppei, he faked a shot before passing to Hyuga who scored. 

 

“He’s good,” Ron commented. “Not in a flashy way, or anything, but he his choices and moves are good. He is supporting his team to be able to move more easily.” 

“I see it to,” Ginny agreed. “He’s calming them down and making them more cautious.” 

 

Adie cheered with the others when Furihata scored his first basket, the stunned and happy look on his face meaning more to Adie than she wanted to admit to anyone. She knew how hard he had worked to get there, and she felt proud of how far he had reached. 

“I’m subbing Furihata-kun out,” Riko stated during the break between the first and second quarter. “Good job!” 

“Thanks,” Furihata said shyly before glancing over at Adie who smiled proudly at him making him blush slightly and look down. 

“It’s all up to you now, Adie-san,” Riko said looking at Adie. 

Adie nodded seriously. 

 

Adie faced Kasamatsu who was dribbling the ball as he looked for a way passed Adie, who was looking back at him with a determined look on her face. She knew that the room behind her was open, and that her teammates had the Kaijo players guarded at the side. 

Adie knew that Kasamatsu was fast, but so was she. She was ready when he made to pass her on the right and managed to get a hand on the ball, but Kasamatsu still managed to get control. Adie gritted her teeth as she lost the ball and saw Teppei jump to stop Kasamatsu, but knew that he would score. 

“Sorry,” Adie told her team. “I missed my timing.” 

“You’ll stop him next time,” Teppei said confidently and Adie nodded. 

 

Adie stood before Kasamatsu again. 

“Sorry, but you won’t stop me,” Kasamatsu said as he dribbled the ball and took one step to the right and started to move forward, Adie adjusted her position and forced Kasamatsu to stop and start again. 

“You won’t get passed me that easily,” Adie said panting slightly. 

They moved back and forward for a little, but then Adie saw the opening, she moved a little before Kasamatsu and was ready when he moved to the left to pass Adie. Adie was there and tipped the ball from his hands before spinning around to the other side of the Kaijo captain catching the ball in a fast move before running forward throwing the ball to Kuroko who used his misdirection to get the ball to Kagami who scored. 

 

Adie wasn’t surprised when Kaijo’s coach decided to swap out Kise, but she saw that the rest of her team was surprised and Kuroko looked worried. Kise was protesting, but Kasamatsu talked to him and pointed out the injury he had been trying to hide on his foot from the match against Haizaki. 

Adie watched expressionlessly as Kise walked off the court, looking down and not reacting as Nakamura Shinya patted his shoulder. 

“You said some pretty harsh words there to get him to back out,” Moriyama’s voice reached Adie and she glanced over at him and Kasamatsu. 

“Not really,” Kasamatsu said. “If it was so bad he’d never play again, the coach wouldn’t have put him out from the start. I’m positive he’ll be back.” 

Adie looked away, not showing she had heard what they said. She, too, was sure Kise would be back. 

 

Adie grimaced as Kasamatsu stopped Kuroko’s phantom shot, that couldn’t have happened at a worse time. She knew that Riko had planned on taking Kuroko off the court, because they needed to save his misdirection till later. Now, however, it would look like he was taken off because he was defeated. 

“It’s alright,” she said patting Kuroko on the shoulder. “We’ll get them back.” 

Kuroko nodded and walked off to switch with Mitobe who clapped him on the shoulder in silent support. 

 

Adie smiled as she saw the score was tied by the end of second quarter, 44-44. The game was getting good, they were getting the momentum in the match and even if they had figured out how to stop Kuroko didn’t mean they had found a way to stop Kagami, or her. At least not without Kise on the court. 

Adie sat beside Teppei in the locker room, they were all silent as they waited for Riko to start talking. 

“Listen up,” Riko said seriously. “I have nothing to say!” 

“Huh?!” They all asked confusion mirroring on all their faces as they stared at their coach. 

“We are doing alright,” Riko said. “We will continue like this and score as much as we can. Kise-kun has an injured leg, but I am sure he will come out toward the end. Before that grab the biggest lead that you can. Offense is the only choice!” 

Adie nodded in agreement when she looked at her. 

Adie noticed Kise sitting moodily on the bench, staring at the court with a longing look in his yellow eyes. Adie knew he wanted to play, and she understood why. While before he would want to play for his own sake, now Adie knew he wanted to play to help his team. She smiled slightly before shifting her gaze from Kise to the other Kaijo players, noting the determination in their eyes. She could tell they would not give in easily, she felt her anticipation rise. 

She stopped when she saw Moriyama again staring at Ginny with that dazed look on his face, she arched a brow as she watched him. 

“Still staring, I see,” Adie said offhandedly making him jump and Kasamatsu to turn toward her and his teammate.

“What’s her name?” Moriyama asked sighing dreamingly. “She’s such a beautiful flower… just my type!” 

“I don’t see why I should tell you the name of my little sister,” Adie shrugged. 

“I want to know…” he said. “So, I can…” 

“What?” Adie arched a brow. 

“Idiot!” Kasamatsu scolded frowning at his teammate, “stop trying to flirt and pick up girls during our matches! Focus on the game!” 

Adie shook her head as she started to walk away but paused after a few steps. 

“Show me you’re serious through your game,” Adie said looking at him over her shoulder. “Then I might tell you.” 

He grinned, “I’ll make you regret saying that.” 

“We’ll see,” Adie smirked. 

 

They started to pull ahead, but Kaijo managed to keep within reach never giving up. They couldn’t stop Kagami, his speed was even faster than it used to be. Adie looked at the other team and saw the will to fight ever present in their eyes. 

“They’re not giving up,” Adie said. “Just as it should be. We have to keep going.” 

“Hai!” the others said. 

 

Adie was surprised and a little annoyed as Kasamatsu on pure will power managed to get the ball back even after she had stopped his drive. He got the ball to Kobori who was standing under the net ready to jump, Teppei was there and managed to get a finger on the ball making it miss the hoop. 

“Rebound!” everyone yelled. 

Adie grimaced as she was too far away, Hayakawa won the rebound and scored. The audience cheered in admiration for Kaijo’s willpower to hang on even without Kise. 

“Do not belittle us! We are Kaijo!” Kasamatsu yelled fired up and his eyes were almost burning in fire. 

Adie met their glare head on and she knew that the others did as well, remembering their talk about how they hadn’t met Kaijo in an official match before and therefore still hadn’t beaten them when it counted. She knew that everyone was eager to show them what they were made off. 

 

Kaijo kept holding on, they showed that they were more than just Kise on the team. Adie managed to get the ball from Moriyama, but he was on her as a cleg afterward. Refusing to let Adie get away, and Adie passed the ball to Hyuga. 

Kobori won a duel against Teppei and Adie noticed the two talking after, Teppei got a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared after the other player. Before Hyuga was there hitting him in the back telling him to say something back.

“Don’t let him speak his mind while you stay silent!” Hyuga scolded.

“Well, I thought it sounded more than reasonable, so I couldn’t help it…” Teppei said a little sheepishly. “I thought that must be why they’re so strong.” 

“Did you already forget about last night?” Hyuga asked angrily. “Couldn’t help it? Why’re you accepting it, Mr. Iron Heart?!” 

“Sorry…” Teppei smiled, “so please stop calling me that.”

Adie sighed and shook her head exasperated as Teppei and Hyuga started to bicker, Hyuga purposely trying to make Teppei angry by calling him by the names he had received in the basketball circle. Until he finally managed and they were yelling at each other. 

“Morons,” Adie sighed. 

“Are they alright?” Kagami asked worriedly as he looked at them. 

“They’re all right,” Adie sighed. “Just let them be.” 

Kagami looked sceptical but he agreed. And soon the two jogged away, both pouting and looking annoyed. 

“Seriously,” Kagami said worriedly. “Are they alright?”

“It’s totally fine,” Adie reassured him. “Just concentrate on your own play. It’s nothing unusual really.” 

Kagami looked at her questionably and Adie chuckled slightly. 

“Teppei told me about him in his letters,” Adie explained. “They were always like this before. They’ve calmed down a little lately, but… they really know how to get on each others toes.” 

“Isn’t that bad?” Kagami asked. 

“They say the more you argue, the closer the friendship,” Adie said. “They argue in a good way.” 

Kagami looked at her confused but didn’t question it anymore. 

 

Teppei and Hyuga did show a good combination with helping each other out, screening and covering for each other. Adie chuckled as she watched them pouting as they ran back having scored another goal. 

“That was a nice pass, but…” Teppei said. 

“That was a nice screen, but…” Hyuga said. 

“See?” Adie asked Kagami who looked a little disgruntled. 

“They make a good combo,” Kagami admitted. 

 

The third quarter finished and Adie grabbed the water bottle from Kuroko with a smile and drank greedily from it. She glanced up and saw Rakuzan walking in to the stands, Akashi leading them and looking down meeting her eyes. Adie saw the challenging smirk on his face causing Adie to roll her eyes and give a teasing smirk back, before she turned her attention back to Riko. She knew Akashi was trying to get her riled up and focused on the game, and she smiled a little at the effort. 

 

Adie stole the ball from Moriyama, much to his annoyance, and dribbled passed Hayakawa before passing the ball to Teppei who scored. 

Kagami had the ball and passed between Hayakawa and Nakamura who was both covering him, Kobori was there to stop him but he changed from shooting to passing the ball to Adie who was standing free on the line and shot the ball immediately after receiving it. They were slowly pulling away from Kaijo…

Adie, however, knew that it wasn’t over yet. Kise would enter the court again, and she wouldn’t be surprised if he got on before there was two minutes left like Riko predicted he would. She saw the coach barely managing to keep his order off his tongue to let Kise off the bench. 

Adie also dreaded the time they would let Kise into the court, she had noticed the slightly changing in aura in the hall. The spectators were slightly more enthusiastic about Kaijo and impressed by their will and determination that they were getting more and more of the support. Adie knew she could handle it, but she was worried for her teammates, she knew they had never been in a situation like this… they were more used to winning the audience with their own will… 

Kagami forced a dunk and they were 15 points in the lead! 

 

Adie noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see Kise standing up and starting to get ready. He was talking to their coach who looked torn between logic and desire. Glancing at the clock showed Adie it was four minutes left and Adie knew that if Kise entered the court now, it still would be time to catch their lead. 

“Not good,” Adie muttered to Teppei who glanced at her before looking over at Kise. 

“Can you stop him?” Teppei murmured back worriedly. 

“I don’t know,” Adie shrugged and looked over at Riko who was talking to Kuroko. “Looks like Tetsuya is coming in as well.” 

 

Adie cursed under her breath as Kise’s perfect copy proved as tough as always, she saw the realisation in the other’s eyes when they realised that Kise may be able to turn the game around. 

A blind person could see the will and resolve in Kise’s eyes when he faced off Kagami and Kuroko stating he would be betting everything on beating Seirin.

Riko called a time-out and Adie sat down next to Teppei, everyone was looking seriously at their coach who explained that she thought that Kise’s perfect-copy would last the rest of the match and that their current lead wouldn’t keep them safe. 

 

“Kaijo! Kaijo! Kaijo!” Adie heard the cheers from the stands but she ignored it as she stopped Kasamatsu from passing the ball to Kise. She passed him, and saw Kise in front of her, she saw how Kise’s eyes, very subtly, looked at the ball she was dribbling in her left hand. Adie narrowed her eyes and passed the ball behind her back just as Kise reached out to steal the ball, Adie spun around using her body as a screen and passed Kise and shot the ball before Kise reached her again. The ball went wide in the air until it went through the hoop. 

“Don’t lose, Kaijo!” somebody in the stands yelled loudly. 

The cheers were loud and Adie saw it impacted the rest of his team, they seemed to be unsure and made small mistakes. 

“Don’t listen!” Adie told them. “Focus on the match and shut them out. It’s not easy, but if we’re going to win we have to! Show them our will! Show them our determination!” 

They blinked at her before they nodded. 

 

“Oh boy,” Hermione murmured worried as she listened to the cheers for Kaijo. She worried about what it would do to the boys on the court. 

“I get why they do it, but…” Ginny said. 

“Why are they only cheering for Kise-nii-chan?” Teddy asked innocently. 

“They are impressed by the will of Kaijo and Kise,” Ron said. “They like the way they got back from falling so far behind.” 

“Adie-san doesn’t look very bothered by it,” Kagetora observed calmly. “The rest of the team seem affected, but Adie doesn’t seem to notice it.” 

“She’s used to it,” Hermione said looking at Adie who said something to her teammates, all of them nodded and she saw how their eyes got a determined look in them. 

“Used to it?” Kagetora asked. 

“She… she was entered in a tournament once and she had the whole school, minus a few, against her,” Ginny explained a shadow in her eyes that confused Kagetora, “they would cheer for everyone but her. Often going with taunts and the sorts instead. So yeah, Adie learned how to tune out the spectators.” 

Kagetora looked at her before he looked back at the court with a frown, he sensed that there was more to the story than that, but didn’t press. 

 

Adie saw the ball almost crossing the line and that meant it would be Kaijo’s ball, so she threw herself after the ball, her focus was only on it and she managed to get a finger on it bouncing it on a Kaijo leg until it went out, before she crashed into the substitution bench with a painful crunch. 

“Adie!” she heard people yell worriedly and pushed herself off the ground. 

“I’m fine,” she said and looked at Fukuda with an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, Fukuda-san, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” the first year said stunned. Adie nodded pleased. 

“Adie-san,” Kuroko said and Adie looked at him, “you’re bleeding.” 

Adie raised a hand to the corner of her mouth and swiped the blood off. 

“Ah, I just cut my lip a little. Don’t worry about it,” she said. “It’s fine now, we have a game to win!” 

“Yes!” the others cheered. 

 

Akashi fisted his hands as he watched Adie crash into the bench, his face remained expressionless as he watched but someone who knew him well would see the worry in his eyes. 

“Ouch,” Hayama winced next to him. “That looked painful.” 

“She really is giving it her all,” Mibuchi commented. “Impressive.” 

“But it looks like Kaijo is coming back now with Kise on the court,” Nebuya said. 

Akashi remained silent as he narrowed his eyes slightly. 

 

“Seirin’s giving their all to…” Someone said on the stands.

“Amazing,” another said. 

“Seirin, don’t lose either!” a teen cheered loudly causing others to start to cheer for Seirin as well as Kaijo. 

 

“Kaijo finally grabs the lead!” Adie heard someone cheer. She narrowed her eyes as she focused on the match, she was not about to lose! She didn’t look at the bench knowing that they looked disappointed, she breather hard as he looked at Kaijo cheer and run back. 

“Come on!” Adie yelled. “Let’s show them what we’ve got!” 

They rushed forward, Adie passed the ball to Teppei who jumped to shoot but was blocked by Kobori, so he passed to Hyuga who faked jumping before passing Moriyama on the ground. Kise was there with Aomine’s super speed and would have gotten the ball if not for Kuroko tapping the ball out of Hyuga’s hand so it landed in front of Kagami who grabbed the ball and scored turning the game around once more 78-79 in their favour with 29 seconds left. 

Adie smirked as Kise fell for their plan, just like Kuroko had said he would. She looked at Kise who seemed to have realised that something went to smoothly. Adie managed to tap the ball and Kise lost control of it, the next second went quickly and Kise managed to pass the ball to Kasamatsu who scored. With only 3 seconds left. Adie grimaced.

 

“Oh no,” Hermione said. “They lost now, didn’t they?” 

“There is only three seconds left…” Ron said sadly. “I can’t see how they will turn it around now…” 

“But they have played such a good game,” Hermione said. 

“They have,” Ron agreed. 

“It’s not over yet,” Ginny said. “Look.” 

 

Adie grabbed the ball as it landed and realisation hit the Kaijo team as they noticed Kagami run toward the Kaijo hoop. Adie threw the ball as hard as she could to Kagami who caught the ball. Kasamatsu was falling behind, but suddenly Kise was there stunning the Seirin bench with how fast he was. 

Adie gritted her teeth as Kagami jumped, he had to gamble but even Adie could see from where she was standing that the shoot would fail. Just then Kuroko was there and yelled at Kagami who then shot the ball hard in the board so it bounced to Kuroko who caught it before he performed the phantom-shot as the buzzer went off and the ball went through the hoop. 

Everyone was stunned silent as the result board showed the final score 80-81 in Seirin favour. They had won! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make just one chapter for this game. I like the game, but I didn't feel like dragging it out... 
> 
> Next chapter should be Kuroko telling his backstory about how he came to be the phantom sixth man. And some insight into Akashi will happen.   
> What do you think about Moriyama's crush on Ginny? 
> 
> See you soon! I hope :)


	27. Teiko days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Teiko days

 

“We did it!” Riko cheered from the bench. 

Adie threw an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder and ruffled his hair in joy, they gathered around and cheered and laughed together as smiles were never far away. 

“We did it!” 

“Yes!”

The trio first years on the bench jumped up and down in joy as Riko dried a tear that escaped as she watched the rest of the team cheer and exchanging high-fives. 

 

“They won!” Hermione beamed but she looked a little shocked at the same time. “I can’t believe it!” 

“They did it!” Ron cheered. “Just like I knew they would!” 

“You did not,” Ginny snorted from his side. “You thought they had lost when Kaijo scored.” 

“I did not!” Ron protested hotly but Ginny had turned away from him. She looked down and smiled when she saw the happiness on Adie’s face.

“She looks happy, doesn’t she,” Ginny observed quietly 

“Yeah,” Hermione smiled softly. 

“Kaijo looks disappointed,” Ron commented. “I almost feel bad for them, they played a good match.” 

“Yeah,” the two girls agreed. 

 

Adie laughed as she ducked away from Teppei’s arm as he was about to hug her again, she paused when she noticed Kise standing in front of Kuroko and Kagami. 

“Honestly…” Kise was saying. “You won twice against me… I can’t even think of anything to say as a parting shot. But my head feels clear to. It feels like I gave it my all, so I’ve got no regrets losing.” 

Adie noticed that Kise seemed calm and collected, so it seemed like he was telling the truth. 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said and Kise looked at him. “You’re really strong. We may have won the game, but we didn’t manage to stop you.” 

Kise sighed and rubbed his head looking down for a moment. 

“You know… it’s useless if I’m the only one who wins,” Kise said. “In the past, I’d totally brag about it after hearing that…But now I can only think you’re being sarcastic.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened a little before they softened and looked at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Next time we’ll win,” Kise said with a small smile. “We’ll have another match next year.” 

“Right,” Kuroko said shaking Kise’s hand. 

Adie smiled softly before frowning when she saw Moriyama looking depressed and kept glancing up at the stands. 

 

“You’re good,” Moriyama said stopping in front of Adie. He smiled slightly, a brave face, but it wasn’t the normal smile. Adie could tell. “You carried your team well.” 

“Thank you,” Adie said. “You played a good match as well.” 

He nodded and she noticed how he glanced up at the stands at where Ginny was sitting, Adie looked to see Ginny watching Moriyama with a curious look in her hazel brown eyes as well. She saw him sigh and turn to walk back to his team, his shoulders slumped slightly. Making a decision Adie inwardly cursed her softness to the kicked puppy look he had going. 

“Her name is Ginny Weasley,” Adie said and he paused, “she’s 18.” 

Moriyama spun around with wide eyes as he stared at her, Adie couldn’t help but chuckle amused. 

“Why did you tell me?” he asked. “I didn’t win.” 

“I never said you had to win for me to tell you,” Adie said with an arched brow. “You played good. I was impressed by your will and that’s why. Besides, Ginny can take care of herself. She doesn’t need me to protect her.” 

 

Adie was hugged by Hermione as soon as she saw the team coming out from the locker rooms. Adie just hugged her back and ignored the comments from her friends. 

“Congratulations!” Hermione beamed when she pulled back.

“Thank you,” Adie smiled just as a little rocket came rushing toward him. 

“Mum!” Adie leaned down and caught Teddy lifting him up in her arms to hug the little boy. “You did it! You won!” 

“We did,” Adie agreed. “Did you have fun watching with everyone?” 

“Mhm!” Teddy said. “I saw Aomine-nii-chan and Momoi-nee-chan come and watch and Murasakibara with Kagami-nii-chan’s friend…” 

“I see,” Adie smiled as she noticed the stunned look on Kagami’s face when he heard that. 

“You all did well,” Hermione smiled warmly. 

“Thank you,” the team muttered a little embarrassed, but pleased. 

They were talking when Kagami suddenly yelped and Adie looked over at him seeing him feeling around his neck and look at the ground. 

“Kagami?” Adie asked and the tall ace looked up. 

“I lost it!” he said confusing the others. 

“Lost what?” Hyuga asked. 

“I lost the ring!” Kagami said impatiently. “I will go and see if I can find it!” 

He took off before anyone could say anything, leaving his team to stare after him. Kuroko sighed. 

“I will go and help him,” Kuroko said politely before disappearing after his friend. 

 

“How did you like basketball, Gin?” Adie asked Ginny when she stopped in front of her, they were standing in the big hall just inside the arena. 

“It’s fun,” she said. “I can’t wait to see the game tomorrow.” 

Adie nodded and smiled. 

“I didn’t believe you could be better at basket than at,” she looked around, “quidditch, but… you are really good, Adie.” 

Adie looked down feeling her cheeks heat up a little causing Ginny to laugh. 

“Just as easily embarrassed as always,” she teased, “But seriously, Adie, you were great.” 

“Thanks,” she said. “Did you see the Kaijo player looking at you?” 

The others also looked at them now, Seirin amused by the embarrassed Adie, and the others interested in hearing what Adie had to say about the Kaijo player they had noticed look at Ginny. 

“The cute one?” Ginny asked tilting her head causing Ron to choke, but Adie and Hermione smiled amused. 

“Moriyama, yes,” Adie nodded. “He was quiet taken with you.” 

“Hm, he did look at me a few times,” Ginny nodded. “I did wonder why, but you talked to him and he seemed to be disappointed about something.” 

“Apparently he decided that he was going to play the match for you and was disappointed when I said you were my little sister and here to watch me,” Adie said with a smile. “He tried getting your name through the whole game. It was quite amusing.” 

Ginny tilted her head looking thoughtful, but Ron was scowling next to her. 

 

Kuroko was looking at Kagami who was talking with Midorima, shocking but true, Midorima was even warning Kagami about Akashi. 

“I will give you one last warning…” Midorima said pausing as he was about to leave as Takao wanted. “About Akashi… there’s two of him.” 

“Eh?” Kagami asked confused. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I won’t say anymore,” Midorima said. “Ask Kuroko over there for the rest. See you. Do your best in fact, at the very least.” 

With that he and Takao left and Kagami walked along with Kuroko to go back to the others. They walked in silence for a moment before Kagami spoke. 

“You heard our conversation, right? What did he mean by that?” 

“I’ll tell you later,” Kuroko said looking straight ahead. 

“Hey! Don’t dodge the question!” Kagami complained annoyed. 

“No, I just want to tell the story in front of everyone,” Kuroko said seriously. “It’s not that I’ve been hiding it, including what he said… but I want everyone to know before we fight against Akashi-kun. About our past…” 

 

Adie was talking with her friends when Kuroko and Kagami finally got back and looked over to see the serious looks on their faces. Adie frowned slightly. 

“Everything ok?” she asked. 

“Yeah, but I have something I’d like to tell all of you,” Kuroko said and Adie looked at him closely, “it’s about my past at Teiko and…Akashi-kun.” 

Kuroko glanced at Adie who had stilled. He wanted to tell them about Akashi? She frowned slightly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what Kuroko had to say, not that she wasn’t curious, because she was. She was curious about their past at Teiko, but she felt she should learn about it from Akashi, not Kuroko. 

Still, she had little choice when the others agreed. She sighed and pulled a hand over her face tiredly. 

“Looks like you’ll be busy tonight,” Ginny commented. 

“Yeah,” Adie sighed. 

“You alright?” Ginny asked. 

“I’m fine,” Adie smiled at her, “just… I feel like I’m betraying Seijuro by listening to Tetsuya telling the story about Teiko. It’s part of his past and…” 

“Well,” Ginny said pensively. “It’s part of Kuroko’s past as well, and he wants to share it with his team. Adie, you’re on that team. If you feel bad about it, then tell Akashi about it and give him a chance to tell his side of the story as well.” 

Adie looked at her before smiling and pulling her into a hug. 

“When did you get so smart?” Adie teased making Ginny laugh. Adie couldn’t help the smile stretching across her lips as she heard the laugh, she knew Ginny hadn’t laughed much lately. 

“I’ve always been smart,” Ginny sniffed. 

“Why don’t we take Teddy out for the evening?” Hermione asked and Adie heard Teddy cheer before she could even answer. 

“Sounds like he likes that idea,” Adie smiled, “but only if you’re sure?” 

“Of course,” Ron smiled.

 

Adie brought her team back to her apartment knowing it was the best room for them all there, and it was the closest. She kept feeling torn about this, but she knew she couldn’t say no. She would have to talk to Akashi about it, but not until after the match. She knew they both would be busy tonight seeing that the final was already the next day. 

It hadn’t really sunk in that she was going to play against Akashi in the finals the next day, it would be the toughest game they had played yet, but she couldn’t wait. The challenge triggered her and she smiled slightly. 

She made a light dinner for everyone and they ate as they celebrated the win against Kaijo, but she knew that they all started to think about the upcoming match. She couldn’t help but wonder if Akashi was back and up in his apartment, she missed him. But she stayed where she was, knowing it was needed to stay with her team today. 

Moving into the living room they all found a comfortable seating and turned their attention to Kuroko who had grown quiet as the dinner had neared its end. Adie couldn’t help but look at him worriedly. 

“Well, Kuroko,” Hyuga started. “Tell us.” 

“Did you start playing basketball in middle school?” Teppei asked. 

“No, I started basket in fifth grade.” Kuroko said, “I saw a game on TV and thought it would be fun. A perfectly normal reason for starting to play, I’d say. I didn’t have any mini-basketball clubs nearby, so I just played basketball in the park that had a court. One day, a boy, Ogiwara Shigehiro, talked to me on the court. We became friends very quickly. He was better than me, so he taught me all sorts of things. But he moved out of town in sixth grade, and we made one promise at that time. That we both join out middle schools’ teams and someday face off in a game…” 

Adie looked at Kuroko as he spoke and saw the sad look in his eyes, she frowned worried as she listened as she wondered what had happened to this friend. 

“Eh? You had someone like that,” Izuki said.

“So, what happened? He’s still playing basketball, right?” Koganei wondered curiously. 

“No,” Kuroko said bluntly, “he quit. Because of me.” 

“Eh?” No one could imagine Kuroko causing someone to quit playing basketball.

“I’m sure he’ll never forgive me for what I did,” Kuroko said looking down sadly.

“Why? What in the world…” Tsuchiba said stunned. 

“Let’s see… I guess I should tell this from here in chronological order.” Kuroko mused. “After making that promise, the New Year came, and I started attending Teiko Middle School in April…” 

 

Kuroko started to tell them about his first day, about how he still kept in touch with Ogiwara Shigehiro and joined the basketball team. He explained that he ended up in the third strings while Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi were the only first years that ended up in the first strings.

Kuroko looked out of the window as he explained the way Akashi treated the people supporting the team, with gratefulness and charm which made Seirin blink because it didn’t fit the image they had of him, though some glanced at Adie who was not surprised over this side of her boyfriend. 

Kuroko went on to explain how he first met Aomine and that he had heard there was a ghost in the gym after practice and had gone to investigate. They chuckled when Kuroko told them about how he had scared the tall dark blue haired ace. Adie smiled gently as Kuroko said that from then on Aomine decided to join Kuroko in the gym after closing and train with him and even if Kuroko didn’t say it, Adie knew that Aomine had been impressed by the hard work Kuroko did. 

Everything wasn’t easy, though, the coach told Kuroko that he would never make the team and while it was up to Kuroko to decide if he wanted to continue or not, he would not play in any games. Kuroko told Aomine that he decided to quit since it didn’t seem like he was any use to the team, stunning the Seirin players as he explained it. 

“Aomine then said…” Kuroko said looking up at them, “nobody is completely useless to the team. Even if you couldn’t play in games… Someone who stays later than everyone else to practice can’t possibly be completely useless. I won’t say you’ll definitely make it if you don’t give up. But if you do give up, there’s nothing left.” 

“Huh, that doesn’t sound like Aomine,” Kagami said stunned and Kuroko smiled sadly. 

“It was before he bloomed and got so insanely good,” Kuroko said. “He used to…really believe that.” 

 

Kuroko continued to explain how he met Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara and how Akashi talked to him and more or less got him to think about how he could use his talents to help the team. He used three months to perfect it before going back to Akashi who set up a game with some of the first strings and watched. He got promoted to the first strings. 

He told them about the almost failure and how Akashi helped him get it right, even Aomine standing up for him and stating he would demote himself if Kuroko didn’t make it. 

He told the about the time Kise joined the team and how he was asked to show him the ropes, also a little about the practices, Kise and Aomine fighting, Midorima looking on with disdain and Akashi looking amused and would scold them if they went too far. 

Adie smiled softly hearing about that time when Akashi had friends, she knew that even if he didn’t admit it, he missed his friends. 

He continued to explain how Nijumura, who was the captain, had to leave because of his father’s health and how Akashi became the new captain as a second year. He passed quickly over Haizaki and how Kise replaced him since they already knew a little about it. 

He told them about Teiko’s saying that victory is everything, and how he felt uneasy with it even at the start. He saw how it affected the others. He also told them about how Akashi sometimes seemed to change, his eyes would go cold and he would be ruthless instead of warm and kind like he had been before. 

Kuroko paused in his story to gaze into the cup of tea Adie had placed in front of him, a darker look entering his eyes. As he thought about the time everything started to change. 

“Tetsuya?” Adie asked worriedly and Kuroko looked up meeting Adie’s eyes for a moment calming down and continuing to explain how Aomine started to bloom and he gradually lost his smile as he played.

“The others were starting to lose interest and the matches wasn’t challenging enough, so Akashi-kun created a quota,” Kuroko said looking down. “Everyone had to score 20 points each game.” 

“Why?” Furihata asked. 

“To keep their moral up,” Adie said quietly. “He did it so that the team would have something to play for, even if they were too good for their opponents.” 

“That’s right,” Kuroko nodded. 

The nationals came and Kuroko told them about meeting Ogiwara again, the carefree attitude and how they both looked forward to their promised match.

“It was also during these nationals that Aomine changed for good,” Kuroko sighed sadly, “we played against a team we had played before, and Aomine knew them. He was looking forward to playing them. They had challenged us before, but now… Aomine was too good, and the other team…they gave up. They stopped playing seriously and that was too much for him. He gave up hope on finding someone who could beat him. Ogiwara and his team also lost before we got to play each other.” 

Adie heard the pain in Kuroko’s voice, even if it was well hidden behind his normally stoic and calm voice. She could understand why he felt like that, Aomine had been and in some ways still was Kuroko’s best friend. He had pulled him out of his shadow and gotten him on the team.

He told them how the head coach had collapsed and couldn’t continue with being their head coach anymore, and the assistant stepped up. Then the others started to get the strengths they did have now, Murasakibara was the first one (after Aomine), then Midorima. He explained how the school themselves told the new coach that the newly dubbed Generation of Miracles had to play in every game and that they had to be given special treatment. No matter how the coach argued that they were just still kids, the school wouldn’t listen.

“What?” Hyuga looked at Kuroko incredulously. “That’s horrible.” 

Adie scowled, the school was supposed to put the children in their care first, not use them like pawns to get a better reputation. She felt her anger grow at the leaders of that school and fisted her hands against her thighs. 

Kuroko nodded and sighed before he continued, he told them how the coach let Aomine skip practice, how the team started to fall apart even more. Murasakibara challenging Akashi, saying he wouldn’t listen to someone who was weaker than him… 

Adie frowned as he listen to how Akashi had almost lost the one-on-one against Murasakibara until he suddenly changed…

“It was like a switch being flipped on and Akashi-kun we knew was gone,” Kuroko said a sad and grim look on his face. “His eyes… they used to be both red, but then one was yellow and one was red. He didn’t tolerate loss or anything other than him being right… and he started to see team play as a hindrance for the Generation of Miracles.” 

Adie looked on with a blank face even as she wondered what caused Akashi to believe that, he seemed to have change drastically over a few minutes, but it couldn’t just have changed then. Something must have happened to push him so far… she felt worried and a little unsettled, remembering how he had seemed during the match against Shutoku earlier. 

“They started competing about who would score the most during the games,” Kuroko continued with a sad look in his eyes. “For amusement and motivation against weak opponents, they said. I tried… I tried to stop them, pointing out that it was rude to the opponents, but they wouldn’t listen.” 

Adie sighed sadly and she saw the horror and anger on the others faces, they didn’t like what they were hearing and she knew that they wanted to say something, but didn’t out of respect for Kuroko. She kept quiet though, and knew that she couldn’t defend it, but… she felt like she could understand how everything went so badly. 

Hyuga blinked shocked when he heard that it had been Kuroko who had found his wallet and that was how he had seen them playing and decide that they were a good team. A team like those he pictured. 

 

Kuroko paused and glanced quickly over at Adie before he told them about how Ogiwara made the finals with Meiko, and how Kuroko was knocked unconscious during the semi-final and had to sit out the last game. He told them how he asked Akashi to go full strength against Meiko, not wanting them to do it half-assed like they normally did…

Adie frowned when she saw the pain in Kuroko’s eyes, mirroring the pain and horror he must have felt then, and she understood why when he explained how they set the score, purposely making sure the game ended 111-11. 

Keeping her face blank she was thinking about everything she had heard until now, and she knew that Akashi had messed up, but while the others seemed to blame him she was not so quick to place the entire blame at him. She listened to the others exclaim how horrible and awful that was, and that it shouldn’t been allowed. 

“What…” Riko gasped. “That’s…” 

“Awful…” Teppei finished. 

“But to me, our victory that day was more painful than any setback I had ever faced,” Kuroko said. “Even if there was no other way to go about it, I never wanted to feel like that ever again. So I decided to quit basketball.” 

“You quit?” Kagami repeated shocked unable to believe it. Kuroko nodded and looked down. 

“But you…” 

“I went to see Ogiwara,” Kuroko said. “But he had transferred out, his captain, Reiji Mochida, told me. He told me that the game broke all their hearts, but since Ogiwara loved basket even more than the rest of their team his heart was broken even more. Reiji told me to continue playing basketball, that my eyes were like theirs. Even Ogiwara had told him so, that the generation of miracle’s eyes were cold but mine still had warmth in them.”

The others listened quietly as he talked about his old friend and they saw how he had gotten the will to continue fighting from there, but they knew it must have been hard.

 

Adie smiled softly when Kagami started to rant at Kuroko for being a worry-wart and that he shouldn’t blame himself for Ogiwara quitting because there was no way that he felt that way. Kuroko tried to protest but Kagami said it was Kuroko who refused to forgive himself. 

“Kagami actually said something deep there,” Adie said softly and Kagami made a sound in protest and Kuroko looked over at Adie. “Tetsuya, it wasn’t your fault. I know how it is to blame yourself for something you don’t have any control over. It’s a burden you don’t need to carry, Tetsuya.” 

Hyuga stood and started to ‘discipline’ both Kagami and Kuroko in his rather brutal way, but Adie saw the smile on Kuroko’s face as he was being held in place by a laughing Koganei while Mitobe looked on worriedly from behind. 

“Looks like everything is in order,” Teppei smiled from where he was sitting next to Adie. 

“Yes,” Adie agreed. 

“What do you think about what he told us about Akashi?” Teppei asked looking at Adie with a carefully blank look who looked back at him seeing the look in his friends eyes and arched a brow. 

“I think he’s gone too far, but that a lonely boy is behind his mask and he is scared of being left behind just like everyone else,” Adie said. 

Teppei frowned in thought and looked at Adie but he didn’t say anything else just nodded and turned his attention back to the others. 

“Look, I know you’re rattled and upset about what you’ve heard,” Adie said when she saw the looks on the others faces. She knew they were worried and upset about what they had heard about Akashi. “I am not going to try to defend him to you; you need to make up your own mind about him. Just, keep in mind that he like the other Miracles was a kid during Middle School.” 

The others looked thoughtfully and she knew she had given them something to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not too happy about this chapter.
> 
> What do you think? Think Adie was to understanding about Akashi's past actions?   
> Do you want Akashi to meet Ron, Hermione and Ginny before or after Seirin vs. Rakuzan?
> 
> Hope to update again soon. See you! :)


	28. Almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Almost there

 

Adie retired into her room for the night, the team had left and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come back with a very sleepy Teddy right after the team left. She had stayed up talking to them for a little while before saying she needed to sleep before the big match tomorrow. 

Sighing, her mind went back to Kuroko’s tale and what he had said about Akashi. She knew that he was right, and that Akashi could be cold, and ruthless like he told them. She was sad to admit that he could have done what Kuroko said to the Meiko team. He probably had, but… she still couldn’t help loving him. Adie saw the old part of him too, the warm and caring part. It was still there, and for some reason he managed to let it out when he was with her. 

And that was another thing; she had not had time to marvel over her new realisation… she loved him. She wasn’t just falling in love anymore, she was in love. He had made his way into her heart and with that she would do anything she could to get out of the coldness he forged around himself. 

It was scaring as well, to realise, that she loved him. The last time Adie had given someone her heart, it hadn’t gone all that well. Seamus had broken her heart when he broke up with her because she took in Teddy. It was hard not to expect Akashi to do the same, but when he looked at her she couldn’t help but feel wanted and safe. 

Unable to sleep Adie tossed and turned in her bed. Guilt and worry for knowing more about Akashi’s past than he had told her had her awake, she knew that they needed to talk. She would need to admit that she heard what Kuroko said, and give him a chance to tell her what he wanted her to know. Groaning she lightly hit the mattress with a fisted hand trying to force her mind blank, knowing that if she turned up at the match tomorrow without any sleep, Riko would kill her. 

 

Adie slipped back into her apartment to find Teddy playing with Ron and Hermione while Ginny was sitting by the window staring out with a faraway look on her face. There was a sombre air around her and Adie looked at her worried for a moment before anyone noticed that she was back. 

“How did the team meeting go?” Hermione asked looking up from the floor. 

Adie smiled seeing Teddy playing with his aunt and uncle looking happy and pleased. 

“Good,” she smiled. “It’ll be a rough match, but I already knew that.” 

“Playing your boyfriend,” Ginny spoke up having turned from the window. “That must be strange.” 

“Nah,” Adie shrugged. “It’ll be fun, though; hopefully he won’t piss off my entire team…” 

“He will do that?” Ron asked. 

“He doesn’t like them very much,” Adie shook her head knowing that he was still upset about them hurting her with their overprotectiveness. 

“Hm,” Hermione looked at her. “Well, when are we going to meet him?” 

“Tomorrow or maybe after the match today,” Adie said. “We’ll see. We decided that we weren’t going to meet before the game today. Both of us need to focus on the match and our teams.” 

The other three nodded. 

“Come on, let’s go out to eat lunch;” Adie said, “I’m feeling too restless to stay at home.” 

 

They sat eating in a small diner Adie had found one day on one of her exploring trips around Tokyo, and she really liked this diner. It was cosy and warm; also the food was the best. Just as she thought that Ron let out a moan in pleasure and Adie chuckled amused. 

“This is the best food ever!” He declared. 

“I’m so telling Molly you said that,” Adie said smiling wider when a horrified look crossed his face. 

“No! She’ll kill me!” Ron whined. 

Adie just laughed and took a bite of her own sandwich noticing the amused looks from Hermione and Ginny as well. 

“That’s mean,” Teddy said beside Ron and Adie laughed at the smug and pleased look Ron got when Teddy supported him. 

“See? Teddy is on my side!” Ron said. 

“I’m still telling,” Adie said in a sing-song voice and Ron pouted. 

“Teddy is the only one who’s kind to me,” he complained dramatically. 

Adie laughed feeling her nerves settle some as she let the familiarity of her friends being around her wash over her and calm her down, like they normally did. 

 

Adie looked up when the door to the diner opened out of habit and saw two teens enter the diner, both were fairly tall. The one to the right had dark hair that was cut short and was wearing a school uniform belonging to a local high school. The other one had chestnut coloured hair, but the tip of his hair was a darker brown, and the same colour of his eyes. Adie could see some crumbled stuck to his left cheek. 

Not sure why she noticed the two she decided to keep an eye on them, she easily saw that the chestnut haired one was distracted by something and kept looking at his watch. 

“Oi! Shige!” the dark haired one called with raised voice suddenly and Adie’s eyes snapped over to them again with a thoughtful frown. The dark haired teen was waving his hand in front of the others eyes. “Are you listening to me, Shige?” 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Adie told her friends as she stood, she ignored the questioning looks as she crossed the café and made her way over to the two teens. 

“What?” the one Shige blinked and looked at his friend who looked exasperatedly at him. 

“Excuse me,” Adie interrupted them and they looked at her startled and curiously. “I’m sorry, this is going to sound really strange and out of place, but… are you Ogiwara Shigehiro?” 

The two teens blinked shocked and exchanged looks before the one called Shige nodded. 

“Yes,” he said a little wary. “I’m sorry, but… do I know you? Wait, I think I’ve seen you before…” 

“Ah,” Adie smiled slightly pulling a free chair over and turned the chair so it was with the back toward the table and sat down at it, a leg on each side of the back. She saw the curious and strange looks she got from the two boys, she just smiled at them. “No, you don’t know me. You might have seen me play basketball, though, if you’ve been watching the Winter Cup. I’m on the same team as Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Ogiwara stilled and blinked not saying anything but Adie noticed that his friend also recognized the name and she frowned a little. 

“Would you be Mochida Reiji?” Adie asked and he blinked shocked as well and nodded. 

“Yes, how did you know?” he asked. 

“Tetsuya told us about his past last night,” Adie said with a sad smile. “He told us how you told him to keep playing and that he did.” 

“Oh,” Mochida blinked. 

“What do you want?” Ogiwara asked finding his voice again. 

“Do you blame Tetsuya for what happened during the match between Teiko and Meiko?” Adie asked bluntly and looked Ogiwara straight into the eyes. 

“What?” he asked. “No! Why do you…” 

“I thought so,” Adie smiled a little, “but Tetsuya thinks you do and he blames himself for it. He’s never forgiven himself for you quitting basketball and losing your friendship.” 

“That’s stupid,” Ogiwara said. “I just… I couldn’t see him then… it hurt too much. The way they played us…” 

“I know,” Adie sighed. “It was wrong and a horrible thing to do. They have changed a lot now though, losing to Tetsuya have proved that he has had a point all the time.” 

“They took the smile away from Tetsuya,” Ogiwara said looking a little disbelieving at Adie claiming that they had changed. 

“They did,” Adie agreed, “but he has his smile back now. He plays with a smile on his face now, and he’s doing better than ever.” 

Ogiwara looked at her for a moment. 

“I don’t see why you’re telling me this…” he said. 

“Just thought I should mention that he’s better and that he would really love it if you came to watch him today,” Adie said getting up. “I’m sorry for barging in your conversation like this…” She bowed slightly and turned to walk back to her table. 

“Why do you care?” Ogiwara asked making Adie pause. “And who are you?” 

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself,” Adie exclaimed turning around. “I’m Adie Potter and Tetsuya is my friend as well as teammate. That’s why I care. I have to go, have a game to get ready to. I hope to see you at the stadium, Ogiwara-kun, Mochida-kun.” 

With that she left two stunned teens behind. 

 

Hyuga was cutting Riko’s hair and he tried really had not to think about how soft her hair felt against his fingers or how white her skin was back at her neck. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” Riko asked breaking into his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Hyuga said. “I felt calm after listening to Kuroko story yesterday. I fell asleep the second I got in bed.” 

“Really?” Riko sounded pleased and her voice was softer than it used to, making Hyuga frown slightly. 

“When we scouted Rakuzan this morning, I realised just how ridiculously powerful they are,” Hyuga continued. “But strangely, I didn’t feel panicked.” 

“Hmmhmm,” Riko smiled.

“It’s done,” Hyuga declared putting the scissors down and stepped back. “How’s that, ma’am?” 

“Perfect! Thanks,” Riko said as she admired the new haircut in the mirror. 

Hyuga’s expression softened as he watched her, and his mind couldn’t help but go to the promise they had made back in forth year. If they lost they would have to confess to the girl they liked…naked. He did not want to do that, he wanted… 

“You really are a barber’s son!” Riko declared unknowingly interrupting his thoughts. 

“Don’t call me a barber!” Hyuga snapped in his normal rough voice. 

Riko just turned her head and looked right at him with those large brown eyes of hers that seemed to be able to see straight through him. 

“Let’s win,” she said. “Do your best, Captain.”

Hyuga knew he was blushing, he just knew it, but how could he not when she looked so adorable? Confused and adorable, when she spotted the blush…

“Eh? What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Um…” Hyuga started unsure about how to proceed. “If…if we…win today… um…” 

What he was about to say was interrupted when she sneezed and the moment was ruined. 

Watching her leave the shop he couldn’t help but think it was just as well that the moment was ruined, he would tell her after they won. That would be best. Right now he needed to focus on the match and how to beat Rakuzan. A determined look entered his eyes. 

 

“We’re all coming to your game today,” Izuki’s sister said.

Izuki smiled at the thought of his family all being there today to see him and his team play in the finals, he felt nervous and excited at the same time. He glanced over at Teppei who was still smiling and looked like his goofy self. 

“You sure you should be here?” Izuki asked stepping out of the house to see Teppei playing with their dog. 

“Sorry. I’ll leave,” Teppei said making Izuki frown. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Izuki said quickly. “What about your grandparents?” 

“I had breakfast with them,” Teppei smiled. “They wished me luck.”

“Are they coming to the game?” 

“Well, they might be too old for that,” Teppei said not looking at Izuki this time. “But they’re always really interested when I tell them about our games.” 

“I see,” Izuki said. 

“So, I’d better bring them good news today,” Teppei said more to himself than to Izuki. 

“What about Adie-san,” Izuki asked, “I would have thought you’d go over to her place?” 

“She’s with her friends,” Teppei said getting up, “she hasn’t seen them in months, so I thought she should get some alone time with them.” 

Izuki smiled softly and waved at his friend when he said goodbye and walked away.

 

Tsuchiba smiled as he watched his girlfriend, she was smiling and her long brown hair was loose just like he liked it. 

“Good luck today,” May said, “you can do it, Satoshi-kun. I’ll be rooting for you.” 

“Thanks,” Tsuchiba said a little sheepishly. “I’ll probably be riding the bench, though…” 

“I don’t know much about sports,” May protested, “but without the guys on the bench, I think the rest of the team would be uneasy. So, even if you don’t play, you’re still essential to the team.”

He smiled, that sounded like something Adie-san would say, he thought. 

“You’re right,” he said. “Sorry. I’ll do my best.” 

 

“Wow! That’s amazing! You’re really in the finals!” 

Koganei looked over his shoulder at where his sister, Akane, was standing looking happy. 

“Yeah. Come and watch the game if you’re free tonight,” he told her before going back to packing his stuff.

“You’re going to play?” she asked.

“Who knows?” he asked not looking at her. “I’m not a starter, so I don’t know…” 

“You’ve changed,” Akane said a little stunned. 

“What?” 

“When you played tennis in middle school, mom and I went to watch, but you were sulking because you didn’t get to play,” Akane said. 

“Did that really happen? I forgot,” Koganei said. 

“Mom scolded you when you got home: ‘how dare you not cheer for your teammates just because you didn’t play’,” Akane remembered. 

“Everyone wants to play,” Koganei said. “But now, we just rather win together.” 

He really thought so, especially with this team. It was the best team he had been on, and he always looked forward to the practices even if Riko seemed to try to kill them all sometimes. Adie, too, for that matter. He smiled. 

“Yosh! You can count on me!” Akane suddenly declared. “I’m going to call all of our relatives to come and cheer for you tonight!” 

Koganei felt his eyes widen, “you don’t have to go so far!” 

 

“Ta-da!” 

A banner with the words SEIRN written on it stretched out in front of Mitobe who watched with a soft smile on his face as his younger siblings all beamed proudly at him. 

“We’re going to the game today,” his sister said. “Do your best, Rin-nii.” 

 

Kagami looked at Tatsuya who was standing in front of him at the empty basketball court in the park he normally went to play for fun. 

“Thank you for coming, Tatsuya,” Kagami said. “I wanted to sort this out before…” 

“I know,” Tatsuya said. 

“I’m sorry about what happened in America,” Kagami apologized. “But I still wish we could…” 

“That’s enough,” Tatsuya interrupted him and Kagami seemed to steel himself. “I’m the one who should apologize to you. I’m sorry for everything, Taiga. Let’s play again. Actually, I hope we do…” 

Kagami stared at his brother with wide eyes as he realised what he was saying… 

“Tatsuya…” Kagami whispered. 

“As rivals and brothers,” Tatsuya said. “I’m going to watch the game. Do your best.” 

Kagami smiled realising that Adie had been right. She had said something last night he hadn’t understood or dared to believe. 

_“He’ll come around. Just wait.”_

 

Kuroko crunched down and patted Nigou with a fond smile on his lips. 

“Alex-san is coming later,” Kuroko told the dog. “Behave.” 

He got up and stared for a moment at the basketball laying on the floor in the empty gym. Walking over to it he bent down and picked it up slowly. He was in the finals, almost at the end of his goal. Just one more match and then…then the answer would be there, the answer to whether or not he succeeded. 

They had gotten so far, this team… they had been through so much and yet, they still were getting stronger. He allowed the memories filling his mind. 

_Him stepping forward to introduce himself, “Excuse me. I’m Kuroko.”_

_“Uwhaa!” Riko screamed jumping back, her arm covering her face as she stared wide eyed at Kuroko._

_Kagami spitting out his food when he realised Kuroko was sitting at his table drinking his usual vanilla milkshake_

_Playing in games with this team, overcoming strong opponents, no matter the cost… Koganei passing out after taking a fall…_

_Team talks, the empty feeling of losing for Too and the huge gap between them, Kagami walking away from him…_

_Teppei coming back from his injuries… Riko’s food and the stomach ache that followed it…_

_Then Adie-san showing up, her warm smiles and teasing grins filling a spot they didn’t even know was missing in their team. Teddy-chan and his excitable chatter about basketball and belief in them._

_Adie-san bringing him home after his trip to the hospital… the lonely feeling lessening after that…_

_Then the Winter Cup, the matches against Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise… the joy and happiness at being surrounded by friends and people who saw him and wanted to be with him._

I’m really glad I kept playing basketball, Kuroko thought to himself. Tonight I’m letting all those feeling out, Akashi-kun. 

 

“Would you like to see the match against the Kaijo and Shutoku?” Adie asked later after having spent most of the day walking through Tokyo.

“Yes,” Ginny was the one who answered and Adie looked at her. 

“You just want to see Moriyama,” she teased her and she grinned. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said fluttering her eyes at her. Adie snorted not believing her at all. 

“Who do you think will win?” Ron asked Adie as they made their way to the arena. 

“Who knows?” Adie stretched as she yawned, before she got a thoughtful frown on her face. “But… I think Kaijo is at a huge disadvantage with Kise out with injury the whole match… I don’t see how they will fight against Midorima without him.” 

Ron nodded and sighed. 

“I kind of hoped that Kaijo would take third,” Ron said. 

“Hm…” Adie hummed, “they’re both good teams and both deserve the third place.” 

“Guess we just have to wait and see,” Hermione grinned. 

 

Adie was about to say something when she heard someone call her name, “Adie-san!” She looked to the side and saw the whole teams of Yosen and Too coming toward them. It didn’t take long to figure out that it had been Momoi who had called out to her. 

She skipped up to her with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Hi Momoi-chan,” she smiled. 

“You’re not with your team yet?” Momoi asked. 

“I’m on my way,” Adie smiled, “just showing my family to the court.” 

“Your family?” Momoi smiled and looked behind Adie to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny watching them curiously. “Oh, nice to meet you!” 

“You too,” Hermione blinked at the cheerful girl. 

“Guys, this is Momoi Satsuki, the former manager of the Generation of Miracles, and the current manager of Too Academy,” Adie introduced, “those guys on the left is the rest of the Too team, and those on the right is the Yosen team.” 

The groups looked at each other curiously and nodded politely to each other, but no one seemed to know what to say. 

“Aomine-nii-chan!” Teddy said squirming himself free from Ron’s hold and ran over to the tall Too Ace who looked down with a soft smile on his face.

“Hi Teddy-chan,” he said and picked him up when Teddy raised his arms to him. “How are you?” 

“I’m good! Are you here to see Tetsuya-nii-chan play?” Teddy asked excitedly. 

Adie fought her laugh as she saw the looks on the rest of the Too team’s faces when they saw Aomine and Teddy talk. Adie was sure they never had seen this side of Aomine before. 

“Oh! One of the miracles, right?” Ron asked getting some strange looks. 

“Yes,” Adie smiled, “and this is Murasakibara Atsushi another miracle.” 

“Wow, you’re tall,” Ron said and blinked. It wasn’t often he met someone who was taller than himself after all. Hermione rolled her eyes at her fiancé. 

Adie laughed. 

“Good luck today, Potter-san,” Imayoshi said politely. 

“Thank you,” Adie smiled. 

“We look forward to watching you,” Fukui added and Adie nodded and looked around. 

“Where is Himuro?” Adie asked. 

“He had something to do, Adie-chin,” Murasakibara said lazily from where he was looking at Teddy curiously. “Something about Kagami.” 

“Ah,” Adie nodded and left it at that. “Ops, I should go before Riko kills me for being late. Again.” 

“Good luck,” Ginny hugged her and the others either hugged her. She hugged Teddy one last time before she waved and ran inside leaving his family with the two teams to find their way inside. 

 

“You’re late,” Riko growled at her the moment she stepped into the locker room, already changed into her game clothes. 

“Sorry,” Adie said quickly wincing slightly. “I got caught up with Too and Yosen outside the arena.” 

“They’re here?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah,” Adie nodded. “The entire teams… I spotted some of the other teams we have played against as well.” 

Riko called the attention to herself and they went through the last practical information until it was time to enter the court for their warm ups. Adie barely glanced at the other court where the game just went into the break between second and third quarters, and noticed that Shutoku was leading by a few points. 

 

He came toward her and she saw the confidence and absolute belief that he was the best and would win, his entire being was filled with that confidence and she saw his smirk. She knew that one day he would get hurt because of that thinking, and while she wanted to win today and bring her team to victory…she wasn’t sure she wanted to be the one to bring him that pain. Though, she knew he needed it so he could fully recover and see that victory wasn’t everything and that he had people around him that mattered. 

“You’re calm,” Akashi said having come over to her side. She turned to look at him with a small smile. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded. “I’m confident that we’ll do our best and challenge you for the win.” 

“I won’t lose,” Akashi stated. “I am absolute.” 

Adie frowned slightly as she looked at him in silence for a moment. 

“Nothing is absolute, Seijuro,” she finally said, “but I’m looking forward to see you play.” 

“I’ll prove it to you,” Akashi promised and she sighed. 

“No need,” she said. “Just have fun.” 

He gave her a strange look before he turned and walked back to his team. 

 

Hermione sat between Ron and Ginny waiting for Adie and her team to enter the court after the Kaijo and Shutoku match which Shutoku won with a wide margin. She suspected that Adie had been right in her worries about missing Kise in the match for Kaijo had meant that they would lose. She eyed Ginny who had been looking at that Moriyama guy more than normal, and she had noticed that he had seen Ginny in the stands as well. He had beamed at her and sent her kisses. Ginny had just raised her brow at him, but she had winked once at him making him almost fall over in happiness. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head; at least Ginny was showing interest in someone again after the horrible breakup with Dean. 

The tension and anticipation in the air was thick and Hermione could see a lot of teens in the stands and guessed that they were also players; Too and Yosen didn’t sit to far from them. 

“I hope Adie and the others will be okay,” Hermine said. 

“They’ll do their best,” Ron said. “That’s all we can ask for.” 

They saw Adie and the other step up to the bench and start taking off their training overalls revealing their black uniforms underneath them, and Hermione could tell that they were all focused and determined. 

“Adie looks so determined,” Ron commented. “More so than she did during matches at Hogwarts.” 

“I think she was more confident about winning back at Hogwarts,” Ginny said not looking away from Adie. “Here, she knows they have a tough opponent and therefor more focused.” 

_“Welcome to the Winter Cup final between Rakuzan and Seirin High School,”_ the speaker started and excited cheers erupted through the audience. _“Let’s begin with introducing the two teams. First, Seirin in their black uniforms: the club advisor Takeda Kenji, the coach Aida Riko.”_

“Wow! A student!” They heard someone comment impressed. “That’s not possible!” 

_“Now for the start-ups: No 11 Kuroko Tetsuya!”_ The speaker listed. 

Cheers was loud for the shadow and they cheered loudly for him, they saw the determined look on his face as he straightened the sweatbands around his wrists. 

“He’s becoming one of the more noticeable players,” Ron heard the one Adie had called Imayoshi comment as he leaned forward studying the court. Ron frowned a little. 

_“No 10, Kagami Taiga, No 7 Kiyoshi Teppei,”_ the speaker listed before going on to Hyuga and then finally Adie. 

“She’s going to have a very difficult job,” Imayoshi commented and the Weasley’s looked down at the row below them where he sat. 

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked and the teen turned and smiled up at them. 

“She has to guard Akashi Seijuro,” Imayoshi said. “That’s a hard task to do.” 

The speaker continued to introduce Rakuzan and Hermione, Ron and Ginny had to admit that they all looked intimidating and was slightly worried about Adie and her team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Hope you liked it :)  
> Hope to update the next chapter soon.  
> Thank you for reading ;)


	29. Winter Cup Final: Rakuzan vs Seirin - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!

### Winter Cup Final: Rakuzan vs. Seirin - part one

 

The start of the match was a little shaky, with nervous mistakes until Kagami was one on one with Akashi and Kagami jumped, stunning everyone as he score a meteor jam, as he called it, and entering the zone. 

“Interesting,” Akashi said coolly looking at Kagami. 

Kagami continued to use his zone and managed to keep the Rakuzan team in check by doing so. 

“We have to do something,” Adie told Teppei who glanced at her with a raised brow. “Kagami can’t keep this up for long. He’s using too much energy this early in the game.” 

Teppei nodded in understanding. 

Just then Riko called for a substation and Kuroko was pulled out and Mitobe put in, and Adie agreed with the choice Riko made there. Mitobe was better overall at defence and now Kagami could concentrate on offense. 

 

Adie stole the ball from Mibuchi and made her way to come face to face against Akashi, she saw the trick Akashi tried to pull but she passed the ball to Kagami before passing Akashi getting the ball back and scored. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes at her but he didn’t say anything, though Adie was sure it wasn’t going to last. 

Adie felt her eyes widen when she saw Akashi mark Kagami and Hayama was marking her, the height difference between Akashi and Kagami was large but somehow it didn’t make Adie feel more at ease. 

She frowned when Kagami passed Akashi and his emperor eye, it had been too easy and she did see the small tap Akashi managed to put on the ball before he passed him. Jumping Kagami seemed off in Adie’s eyes and she sighed when the ball bounced the wrong way and they missed. 

“You passed my emperor eye, you say?” Akashi said superiorly looking at Kagami with a cold look in his eyes. “I let you pass me on purpose!” 

Adie furrowed her brow and analysed the last movement of Kagami, realising that Akashi forced Kagami’s steps to be wider than normal was the reason behind the miss. Adie looked at Akashi with a pensive look. He was good, Adie thought a cross between fondly and annoyed. 

Akashi pushed forward and Kagami failed to stop him, but luckily Mitobe was there to stop Mibuchi from scoring with his defence work saving them this time around. 

Adie saw Mitobe pat Kagami on the shoulder and gave him a look to which Kagami calmed down from his fretting and exited the zone with more stamina left. Adie smiled. 

 

Adie smirked when she saw Hayama glare at her determinedly and saw the annoyed tick on his temple, yet she saw the challenge in his eyes. She caught the ball from Kuroko and crunched down as she prepared to pass the Rakuzan player. 

“I’ll stop you!” He declared. 

“You may try,” Adie smirked and used a little more force to bounce the ball to the right and he followed, using her speed and reflexes she tapped the ball so it went the other way and turned on her heel, changing directions faster that Hayama could follow. 

She heard him curse as she passed him and passed the ball before Mibuchi could stop her at the next turn. Teppei caught the ball and scored. 

 

“This isn’t good,” she muttered and Hyuga looked at her questionably. 

“They see him,” Adie explained and Hyuga’s eyes widened.

They continued to play and while Kuroko managed to get passes forward somehow Hyuga was stopped by Mibuchi. 

 

“Such a foolish act that I can’t bare to watch,” Akashi said and Adie spun around to see him speak to Kuroko. Having yet another pass intercepted he was standing lifelessly on the court with Akashi in front of him. “Letting your one and only advantage slip from your fingers. Back in middle school, after you arrived at your current style… I made you increase the variation of passes, but never let you acquire shooting and dribbling skills. Do you know why I did not? Because I knew that if I did, you would lose your lack of presence someday. Vanishing drive, phantom shoot… there’s no way a player using such flashy moves would not be noticed. And the nail in the coffin was the buzzer beater in the semi-finals. By learning how to shine half-heartedly you can no longer become a shadow. Now that you’re no longer the phantom sixth man you are already not even worth as much as a typical player.” Akashi passed Kuroko before he added, “to think you’d not notice until now it’d end up like this…you have disillusioned me, Tetsuya.” 

Adie frown deepened as she stared at her boyfriend, she fisted her hands and bit down on her lip to stop herself from saying something rashly. She glanced over at Kuroko and saw the horror and deep pain in his normally carefully blank eyes. 

“Seijuro,” Adie spoke up unable to see the pain in Kuroko’s eyes anymore, she stepped up next to the shadow. “I suggest you wait with your judgement. I know Tetsuya will find the answer and find a way around you and your team.” 

Akashi looked at her blankly, and she met his eyes with a blank look herself.

“We’ll see,” he said but she knew he was sure of his evaluation of the situation as he turned and walked away. 

Adie turned to Kuroko who had not moved, she gently put a hand on his arm and met his eyes when he looked up at her. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve met a wall, Tetsuya,” Adie smiled gently to him. “I know you’ll find the answer. Your team believes in you, remember that.” 

He nodded but didn’t say anything just as the referee called for a member change. While Adie didn’t like it, she knew that Riko did the right thing by pulling Kuroko out and subbing Tsuchiba in instead. Right now Kuroko needed to think. She smiled when Riko pulled the shadow down next to her and put an arm around his shoulder, showing him support. 

“Ok! Let’s do this!” Adie called. “We’ll show them what we’re made off. Tetsuya will be back, so let’s wait for him. He’s always found his way back before, so let’s believe in him, ok?!” 

“Yes!” the others cheered. 

 

“You really believe that?” Akashi asked Adie who glared at him with cold green eyes. Even Akashi with his steel control couldn’t honestly say he wasn’t fazed by the cold look in the normally warm green eyes that he enjoyed staring into.

“I believe in Tetsuya,” Adie stated. “He might struggle right now, but he’ll be back. His basketball is stronger than this.” 

“Perhaps,” Akashi admitted. “I doubt it though.” 

Adie caught the ball and used her speed to pass Akashi despite his emperor eye, she spun around Mayuzumi who looked bored and lazy, before jumping up scoring a three pointer. 

 

Adie clenched her jaw when Kuroko came back out, Tsuchiba had told them what Riko had planned and while she saw the point she didn’t like the mental pull it took on Kuroko. Her eyes darken as she marked Akashi yet again, and his cold look on the Seirin bench showed that he had an idea about what Riko had planned. 

Rakuzan took the lead with Kuroko’s plays being spotted all the way, and every Seirin player was gritting their teeth and feeling for their Shadow. 

Mibuchi asked if they weren’t too optimistic with Kuroko still on the court, and it drove them to push a little harder. Teppei won a duel and passed to Hyuga who managed to score despite being marked by Mibuchi. 

“What you said before… about us being optimistic? Aren’t it you underestimating us?” Hyuga asked wiping sweat from his face as he asked. 

A tick formed on Mibuchi’s cheek as he glared at Hyuga. The first quarter finished in a draw and that was good. 

 

Adie sat down next to Kuroko and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze as they listened to Riko. Kagami assured Kuroko that they needed his passes again to win and to not hang his head. 

“Just to warn you…” Adie said grimly and they looked at her. 

“What?” Teppei asked. 

“Their player no 5, Mayuzumi, there’s something off about him,” Adie said glancing over at the Rakuzan bench. “He feels a little like Tetsuya.” 

“What?” the others gasped. 

 

“I hate being right,” Adie muttered when the ball vanished just like it did when Kuroko used his misdirection. Akashi raised a brow at her. 

“He’s slightly different from Tetsuya,” Akashi said and Adie glanced at him. 

“I know,” Adie said. “He’s a little faster.” 

“You could say that,” Akashi agreed. “It’s like Tetsuya is the old model and Mayuzumi is the new model.” 

Adie snorted and looked at her boyfriend with an arched brow, “I wouldn’t trade into the new model or whatever. I think you’re missing something about Tetsuya, Seijuro.” 

“You’re just in denial,” Akashi retorted and Adie rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. 

 

Dealing with Mayuzumi proved hard, but Adie could see him easier than the others but she wasn’t always free to stop him. The others from the team figured out that she could see him and tried therefor to stop her from getting to him, but their lead didn’t grow as far as it could have with Adie managing to stop the other from time to time. Only problem was that it was tiring. 

Adie looked to the side and saw Furihata standing ready to be subbed in, and Mitobe was the one who went out. 

 

“Oh, that poor dear,” Hermione worried looking at the trembling Furihata who was standing in front of Akashi. 

“Was that a good substitution?” Ron worried. 

“I only see a Chihuahua in front of a lion,” Aomine was commenting in front of them and Hermione had to agree that it kind of looked like that. 

All over the stands whispers was erupting in confused questions and worries about the sub, and even the other Rakuzan players looked stunned at the substitution as they wondered what Riko was thinking. 

“Looks like Adie finds it amusing,” Ron said with a snort and he was right. Adie was laughing and patted Furihata on the back telling him something that made him calm down a little. 

“Looks like she knows how to calm her teammates down,” Hermione commented. 

“She was the captain and coach on our team back at school,” Ginny reminded them and Imayoshi turned around as well as Aomine and Momoi glanced back looking at them curiously. 

“She was?” Imayoshi asked and Ginny nodded. 

“Yes, she won the house cup and never lost a match,” she said. “Well, in those she wasn’t knocked unconscious by something outside of her control.” 

Ron snorted and they looked curiously at them. 

“Interesting,” Imayoshi drawled. 

 

Furihata didn’t last very long before he was fatigued and had to be subbed, Fukuda was put in instead of him. Hyuga and Mibuchi started a three point war and it went back and forth for a while. 

Adie patted Hyuga on the shoulder as she passed him and wordlessly told him it was ok, he had lost against Mibuchi who had three special shooting techniques that was strange and hard to do something about. 

Teppei asked to get the ball and Adie nodded seeing the fire in his eyes. She passed the ball to Teppei who had troubled moving Nebuya who was extremely strong. As it turned out they had met before and Teppei had given him an advice that he took and while he took it literary with gaining more muscles and getting stronger. 

Adie’s eyes darkened as one by one they were shut down, Hyuga and Teppei both couldn’t do anything against their marks and she didn’t like to admit it but she did have some trouble with Akashi. 

Riko didn’t make any moves from the bench looking lost and desperate tears escaped her eyes as she could only watch their play be shut down. 

 

Adie and Teppei sat down and Izuki and Koganei entered the court, Adie studied the match focused as she sat down and saw the will they showed to fight. She sat next to Riko who wanted her input on what to do to change the game around yet again. 

It became darker and darker and Adie knew that this was Akashi’s plan, to shut down every effort they made and make sure that they were so desperate that they couldn’t find the will to fight anymore.

 

Hermione looked worriedly down at the court, even with not knowing the sport that well she could see that this was very bad. Seirin didn’t seem to be able to do anything at all, meaning Rakuzan was pulling ahead. 

“Rakuzan has crushed Seirin’s will to fight,” someone was saying. 

“Their last breaths are now,” someone else commented sadly, “I wanted to see Seirin longer.” 

“Adie will think of something,” Ginny said confidently. 

 

The interval was silent. Everyone was sitting with their heads down not saying anything at all. It was like there were no words to say, no action to take to find their light again.

“I want to win,” Kuroko said quietly and Adie and Kagami who sat on either side of him looked at him a little startled. Kuroko stood up gaining the others attention as well, “I want to win!” 

Tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn’t care about them as he stood.

“Even if it’s unreasonable… even if it’s impossible… Whit this team, I want to be the best in Japan!” Kuroko exclaimed and looked straight at Riko. “Coach, please!” 

Riko looked at him for a moment before she nodded. Adie smiled a little and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Let’s show them who we are and what we can do!” She said. “They have weaknesses too! They think we’re done, but we’re not! It’s never too late to change the tide. We can do it!” 

The others looked at her for a moment before determined and set looks entered every face and they nodded. 

 

Adie noticed the stunned look on Akashi’s face when he spotted Kuroko getting ready to get back out on the court. Adie smirked at the Rakuzan captain who narrowed his eyes a little. 

Yet he wasn’t the only one stunned, up at the spectators the other miracles was equally stunned to watch Kuroko enter the court again. Yet the other spectators was cheering and looking forward to what he could do. 

“If you still feel like you have a chance at winning, you’re being to optimistic,” Akashi said. 

“I’m not thinking that way,” Kuroko said calmly but determinedly, “I’m going to fight because I want to win. That is all. No matter the result… I will not run from it!” 

“I see,” Akashi said meeting Kuroko’s eyes. “Such meaningless determination…” 

 

Kuroko went one on one against Mayuzumi and even if he lost at first it was the best plan they had, Adie smirked when Kuroko successfully screened Mibuchi from scoring and Adie got the ball before scoring. 

Adie stole the ball from a distracted Hayama and scored again, a long fade away almost like Midorima stunning the other Rakuzan players. Running back to defend she smirked when she saw the stunned look on the Rakuzan players faces when Kuroko disappeared from their sight taking them completely by surprise. 

You could tell that the spirit in their team was getting better and they were starting to look up and gain their will to fight yet again. This wasn’t over yet. 

Adie combined her play with Kagami and Kuroko forming a fearful trio that Rakuzan had trouble with stopping.

 

“Is his misdirection back?” Hermione wondered watching Kuroko go one on one against Mayuzumi again. 

“No,” Aomine answered from below them having heard. “He’s using Mayuzumi and making sure that he is more noticed than him.” 

“Oh,” Hermione realised and looked at them again. 

 

Kagami entered the zone again and Akashi was forced to pass the ball instead of shooting himself, the ball ended up with Nebuya who scored. 

Kuroko faced Mayuzumi again and the Rakuzan shadow found every optional pass blocked, she stared at Kuroko who met her eyes determinedly. Adie smirked when Mayuzumi passed Kuroko who lowered his guard on instinct and it was clear that Mayuzumi was wondering why he did so. 

“He’s not as determined to stay in the shadows, and he doesn’t fight for his team the same way Tetsuya does,” Adie commented dryly glancing at Akashi met her eyes with a small frown. “Just look.” 

Kuroko used one of his passes again to Teppei who scored, and the overwrite was complete. Adie knew that Akashi wouldn’t let them take control this easily, and when Mayuzumi wasn’t subbed out she got a uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

“Whoa… he disappeared,” Izuki gasped shocked. “Is this…misdirection overflow?” 

“It’s slightly different,” Kuroko said blinking shocked and pensively. 

“I see,” Adie muttered narrowing her eyes on Akashi, “it’s cruel, but I see… the only reason he hasn’t subbed him out is because he needs Mayuzumi to stay in Kagami’s line of vision. It must be a shock…” 

Kuroko looked at Adie and nodded in agreement after a second. 

“Are your knee alright?” Adie asked Teppei worried having noticed the way he failed to stop Nebuya and the grimace he had made. 

“It’s ok,” Teppei said and met Adie’s eyes. “I’m fine, Adie.” 

Adie looked a little doubtful but she nodded. 

 

Adie was subbed with Koganei again, and patted him on the shoulder as she passed him. 

“You’re on Mibuchi Reo,” Adie said and he nodded determined. 

Sitting down next to Hyuga she watched how they kept trying and was closing the slight gap a little, but they had trouble with stopping Rakuzan’s offence. 

Izuki was fighting Hayama with spirit and such calmness that Adie raised a brow impressed, she smirked when Izuki managed to force Hayama into making a mistake. 

Next was Koganei against Mibuchi and while Koganei came a little short, it looked like he had fun and even stole Teppei’s line as he tried to support Teppei after a talk with Nebuya. Adie could hear what he said and chuckled amused. 

“It was the one and only chance,” Riko sighed when Koganei broke out of the paralyzed state of the void of Mibuchi’s shot. “He won’t be surprised next time and he won’t hesitate to shoot.” 

“It’s not the only chance,” Adie said calmly and Riko looked at her to see her nod at Hyuga. “Hyuga has figured it out, hasn’t you?” 

“So have you,” Hyuga shot back and Adie smirked. 

“Yup,” Adie grinned. 

“How?” Tsuchiba asked. 

“Thanks to Koga I see how to tackle the three types of shots,” Hyuga said. 

 

“Hyuga, you’re coming in?” Izuki asked as they gathered before the fourth quarter. 

“Yes,” Hyuga confirmed. “I know it’s a risk.” 

“Sorry, Hyuga,” Koganei said looking depressed. “I didn’t have it in me.” 

“What are you saying? It’s because of you that I can fight!” Hyuga declared holding out his fist to him. “I’ll make him suffer plenty for you too.”

“Yeah, I trust you to,” Koganei said hitting his fist against Hyuga’s. “Please do, Hyuga!” 

Adie smiled softly as Mitobe gave Koganei a towel and patted his shoulder comfortingly as he let a few frustrated tears escape. 

 

Hyuga scored a three right away and Adie noticed the pleased grin on Riko’s face. She was still sitting on the bench knowing that they would need her soon, especially if they continue to push Akashi like this. Her eyes narrowed in worry and dread filled her as she picked up on the still subtle changes in her boyfriend, but they were there and they worried her. He was becoming colder and his dark eyes lingered almost threateningly at his own teammates, who were rattled and shocked at being stopped. 

A look at Mibuchi told her that he was shocked when Hyuga yet again stopped him without making a foul. It didn’t get better when Teppei managed to break free from Nebuya, shocking him with his speed and winning the rebound before passing the ball to Kagami who scored. 

“He did it!” Riko cheered when Hyuga stopped one of Mibuchi’s void shots. The ball went to Kuroko who used one of his passes and passed the ball to Teppei. Teppei jumped to shoot but Nebuya was back and jumped to block him, but Teppei passed to Hyuga who was standing at the three point line and scored. 

 

Adie straightened on the bench when Teppei scored once more, making them 10 points behind, but her eyes weren’t on her team but on her boyfriend who was now openly staring at his players with a look that seemed distant and cold. The air around him was oppressing and threatening, she saw how his own team stepped back and seemed scared. 

“Bugger,” Adie muttered to herself. “Bloody idiot.” 

“Adie-san?” Riko asked frowning at her. 

Adie felt pale and her hand fisted at her thigh as she stared at Akashi, she knew that he was getting desperate and when he was desperate he would do anything to win. Just like he had before, even if it cost him his team… How could she sit and watch him ruin everything for himself? 

Yet, she was on the other team, so it was very little she could do. All she could do was watch and make sure that Seirin didn’t lose. She was now convinced that he _needed_ to lose. She was aware that Riko had asked her something. 

“We need to do something,” Adie said. “Or we’re going to lose.” 

“Huh?” Koganei asked confused. 

“You’re up, Adie-san,” Riko said and Adie nodded and got ready to enter the court again, but before she could enter Akashi entered the zone and passed Kagami and every other Seirin player by himself, forcing Hyuga and Izuki to their knees. He faked a shot making Teppei and Kuroko jump to block before passing them and scoring. 

“Stay in that pose and realize… my victory is absolute,” Akashi said.

Adie however was looking at Akashi’s teammates and saw their shock and slight fear as they too stared at Akashi. She could practically see them wondering if Akashi needed them at all, and about what kind of monster Akashi was. 

Adie gritted her teeth and entered the court prepared to fight her boyfriend with everything she got. 

 

Adie was the only one who barely managed to follow Akashi’s zone, but it wasn’t enough to stop the gap from growing. Akashi dominated the match and they were falling behind, both mentally and in scores. 

“Is leaving behind you teammates really the best choice you could make?” Adie asked Akashi with a raised brow.

“They’re of no use to me,” Akashi said coldly. “My victory is assured even without them.” 

“And it gives you a good feeling? How does it feel to win on your own, Seijuro?” Adie pressed almost desperately, trying to reach him. “What is victory to you?” 

Akashi smirked but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Tetsuya, Kagami,” Adie called for the two first years and they turned to her. She looked at them seriously for a moment, “look, the difference between Seijuro and Kagami is the emperor eye. We need to make up for that somehow. Tetsuya, you’re the best bet in making it. Yours and Kagami’s combination play is our best bet against Akashi in the zone.” 

Kagami frowned and looked like he wanted to protest but Adie stopped him with a look.

“It’s not defeat to accept help from a teammate, Kagami,” Adie said sternly. “On this team, we leave no one behind.” 

The two nodded and Adie smiled pleased. 

 

“Isn’t Akashi too good?” Hermione asked staring down at the court with wide eyes. She wasn’t the only one who saw the strain it put on Adie and her team, but Adie seemed worried as well. Hermione guessed she was worried about Akashi and not only because of the match. He seemed so cold and mean, his team was scared of him and she was really questioning Adie’s decision to date this boy. 

“They need to do something to stop him,” Ginny said worrying her lip. 

“I think Adie has a plan, or something,” Ron said. “Look, she has that determined look in her eyes, the one that says she’s figured something out and are about to do something crazy… and she is talking with Kagami and Kuroko.” 

 

“Come on,” Adie muttered to herself as she saw Akashi go up against Kagami and Kuroko, Kuroko who was standing behind Kagami. Akashi hesitated for a moment trying to figure out what was going on before she moved to pass Kagami before stopping shocked when Kuroko already was there. 

“Whoa!” gasps were going through the spectators, especially the other Generation of Miracles that gaped and their teams. 

“How did he…” Takao started to ask. 

“Kuro-chin wasn’t looking at Akashi,” Murasakibara munched lazily at his snacks as he stared down at the court. 

“Huh?” Himuro asked. 

“He was only looking at Kagami,” Murasakibara explained. 

Kuroko stole the ball stunning all of the Rakuzan players and Akashi’s eyes widened as he lost the ball while in the zone. Adie grabbed the free ball and set full speed toward the basket spinning past Nebuya before scoring. 

As the Seirin players cheered for the basket, Adie’s eyes were on Akashi who was looking shocked for the first time during the match and Adie knew he was going to struggle and she also knew that she couldn’t help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!  
> I'll update the second part of the match later today or tomorrow, hopefully :)  
> See yah soon!


	30. Winter Cup Final: Rakuzan vs. Seirin - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Winter Cup Final: Rakuzan vs. Seirin - part two

 

Adie watched as Akashi missed a shot he never would have missed before, and it was clear for her that he wasn’t himself right now. Something in him had been shaken and it was affecting the way he played. He looked pale and shaken as he tried his best, but nothing worked and Adie could tell that his teammates were equally stunned and shocked by this new development. 

Adie kept an eye on him as she passed the ball to Kagami and saw how Akashi tried to stop them but failed. She clenched her teeth as she continued to play and make passes that made it past his defence, it was harder than it should be to watch him struggle like this. She didn’t like the hopeless look on his face, like he was about to give up. She frowned. 

Adie also noticed something new within the Rakuzan team, and that was that they were starting to turn on their Captain and was frustrated and annoyed at him. Something they had never dared to do before, but he didn’t acknowledge them as he suddenly stopped in the middle of the court. 

Finally, they were only two points behind and the shock was great in the Rakuzan teams faces and she stilled when she saw Nebuya grab Akashi by his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Stop fooling around!” Nebuya yelled getting the attention from everyone on the court. 

Adie fisted her hands to stop herself from interfering, because she normally wouldn’t allow anyone to become physical toward someone she cared about. Yet, she knew that this wasn’t any of her business and it was something Akashi would have to deal with himself. Didn’t mean it was any easier to watch from a distance how he was about to fall apart. 

Akashi’s eyes snapped over to her and Adie met his heterochromatic eyes with a concerned look, and saw the struggle in them. He looked slightly ashamed, but also confused and lost… though; she doubted that any of the others saw that, as she heard her team murmur between themselves as they wondered what was going on. 

Shirogane called for a time-out and Adie turned to walk back to her own bench, she paused slightly when she saw how everyone at Rakuzan passed Akashi without looking at him. She moved closer, making it look like she did by accident and when she passed him she paused again and turned her head slightly to look at him. 

“Seijuro,” Adie said gently and quietly so no one else heard her. His eyes snapped to her. “Don’t give you. I believe in you.” 

She wasn’t sure what made her tell him that, but she couldn’t stop herself. She turned and walked back to the bench without looking at him, but she felt his eyes on her back as she walked away. 

 

“Who are you?” The question rang in Akashi’s mind. Who am I? He asked himself… who…am…I? He thought back at his childhood, his mother that always smiled and looked so happy to see him, in comparison to his father who was stern and expected the absolute best from him at all time. Nothing but victory and success was acceptable. It had been his mother who had introduced basketball to him, and he had been even been allowed by his strict father to devote himself to basketball as long as he won, it was something he had left from his mother and he didn’t want to let it go. 

Akashi clenched his fists as he pictured her wide and proud smile, the same kind of smile he saw on Adie’s face. Adie’s smile that showed she was genuinely happy to see him and cared about him. 

_Don’t give up. I believe in you._

Adie’s words played in his mind and everything she had said and done since he first met her flashed in his mind, and he knew she told him the truth. She would still believe in him even if he lost, even if he wasn’t the perfect Akashi. Even, if he didn’t succeed. 

_Just have fun._

That’s what she had said before the game started and he had looked at her strangely thinking that the point was to win, not to have fun. But, now… when was the last time he had really fun playing basketball? When had he enjoyed it like Seirin did? Like Adie did? 

He thought about his former teammates and how happy he had been playing with them, how happy he had been winning the nationals knowing it was only possible because it was them. The changing point had been when coach Shirogane had collapsed and couldn’t continue training them, and the school started to lean against winning only for the sake of victory, the nail in the coffin had been the blossoming of the individual talents starting with Aomine. He had feared he wouldn’t be able to handle them and that they would leave him behind. 

He realised something and he felt himself relax. 

He stood up and faced Mayuzumi who stared back at him shocked. 

“Who am I, you ask?” Akashi said calmly. “I’m Akashi Seijuro of course.” 

 

Adie listened to Riko talk and she was pleased by the development, Adie refrained from saying anything as she glanced over at Akashi who had stood up and was smiling politely at Mayuzumi who looked at his Captain shocked. She met his eyes and saw that both his eyes now were red and she smiled softly even realising that the match got even harder. She looked away from him and back to Riko who was warning them to not think that the game was over yet. 

Adie marked a smirking Hayama and arched a brow at him, but he didn’t say anything as stared at her determinedly. She saw both Kagami and Kuroko mark Akashi who had the ball, and saw the way he was handling the ball and new he was different. He was more relaxed and when he passed Kagami he faced Kuroko with a small smile on his face. 

“It’s been awhile, Kuroko,” Akashi said visibly stunning Kuroko who failed to steal the ball as Akashi passed to Mibuchi who looked surprised but scored. 

“Beautiful shooting, Mibuchi,” Akashi said as he ran back and Adie saw how Mibuchi stilled slightly in shock at his words and stared at his hands like he couldn’t believe it.

“He’s back,” Adie said both relieved and wary, but mostly relieved. Her eyes were locked on Akashi whose aura had grown stronger and more powerful, seeing the peace he had found with himself. 

“Yes,” Kuroko answered even if Adie hadn’t asked a question, and the rest of their team turned to look at them. Kuroko looked very serious and determined. “Now that Akashi’s real self has awoken there’s no doubt they’re far more formidable than before.” 

A grim determination spread among their team as they stared at the Rakuzan team. Adie smiled a little before nodding. 

“We’ll still fight them!” She declared. “Let’s do our best!” 

“Yes!” 

 

Ginny was looking thoughtfully down at the court and saw the small smile yet wary look on Adie’s face as she watched Akashi say something to Kuroko before he passed him, the earlier struggles seemed gone and forgotten now. She also saw the surprised look on his teammates face after he had been given the ball and scored. She looked down to Aomine and Momoi prepared to ask why he suddenly changed, but paused when she noticed how they had stilled and was staring at the court in shock with wide eyes watching Akashi as well.

“He’s back;” Aomine breathed shocked. 

“Huh?” Imayoshi asked confused. 

“The real Akashi is back,” Aomine explained. “I recognize that pass… it’s the pass we would receive from him all the time before….” 

Ginny raised her brow at that and wondered what that meant exactly. 

“It means that Rakuzan and Akashi will be just that much harder to beat,” Momoi said having answered one of her teammate’s questions. 

 

Oh Merlin, Adie thought as she took in the change in the other four Rakuzan players. They were all in the zone and she had not seen that coming. She could easily see that the others was very worried and disbelieving about what they witnessed. 

It proved very difficult, more so than Adie had predicted and it didn’t help that they were all running out of stamina. Adie was breathing hard as she tried her best to keep them in reach of Rakuzan and not let them get a too wide of gap. 

Kagami had exited the zone again and they had trouble stopping Mibuchi and Hayama’s attacks as well as Akashi’s steady and reliable support. Adie managed to stop them a few times but it took a lot of stamina from her and she felt herself running low. 

Kuroko fell forward and fouled as he tried to stop Hayama with his quasi-emperor eye and Adie saw that he was looking lost and completely wiped. Just then there was a loud yell beaming through the courts.

“Go for it, Kuroko! Don’t give up!” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he stilled for a second before he turned around not believing what his ears was telling him until he saw Ogiwara standing there staring down at him with a determined look, and he could see Mochida standing behind him. 

“Go for it, Kuroko!” Ogiwara yelled again leaving no doubt that it had been him yelling before as well.

“Ogiwara-kun…” Kuroko gasped out and Kagami who had been looking confused looked back at the person in the stand with a new look. Adie grinned and wiped the sweat off her forehead as she saw the emotions on Kuroko’s face. 

 

“Oh? Isn’t that the two boys Adie went to talk to earlier in the diner?” Ginny wondered as she looked over at the two boys. 

“Yes, I believe it was,” Hermione answered.

Momoi glanced behind her having heard them and asked what they were talking about, a stunned and slightly guilty look in her eyes. 

“We were out eating with Adie before the match and she spotted the two on another table in the diner and she went to talk to them, I don’t know what she said. She didn’t want to tell us,” Ginny explained. 

“I see,” Momoi said looking down. “The one who was yelling is Tetsu-chan’s childhood friend. We…we hurt him and his team when we were in middle school and they lost touch…” 

 

Adie looked up at Ogiwara who was turning to his friend, Mochida. 

“Mochida, you should cheer for them too,” Ogiwara told his friend who blinked and nodded. 

“Sure,” he said. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Ogiwara said as he realised something and leaned down to pick something Adie couldn’t see up. Soon he stood again holding a basketball and grinning widely down at Kuroko who gasped and tears escaped his eyes as he stared up at his childhood friend, but he couldn’t help but smile through his tears. 

“Damnit, Tetsu! Kagami! You won against us, didn’t you?” Aomine suddenly yelled and Adie turned to look up at where the Too ace was sitting with his team. He sounded angry but Adie was pretty sure he meant to be supportive. “If you can’t even defeat Rakuzan, I’ll go after your heads!”

Adie couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape as she listened before spinning around when she heard Kise’s voice join in. 

“Let me say the same goes for us! Go and win, Seirin!” Kise yelled. 

“Go, and defeat Akashi…” Midorima’s voice sounded right after before adding like an afterthought, “and Rakuzan.” 

“Don’t give up Seirin!” 

“Go Seirin!” 

Adie and the others couldn’t do anything else than stare up at the crowd as the team they had faced in their path to get here was cheering them on. 

Kuroko dried his tears after one more look at Ogiwara before turning and feeling ready to face Rakuzan yet again. 

Akashi was smirking and looking calm as he watched Seirin from the other side of the court with his team around him also looking on in silence. 

“It is not fun if it doesn’t turn out this way,” Akashi said.

“Kuroko,” Kagami said, “people cheering for you really gives you power, doesn’t it…” 

“Yes,” Kuroko agreed. 

 

“They’re not doing anything different from what they have been doing,” Ron commented thoughtfully, “but yet…” 

“It feels different,” Ginny agreed. 

“With that fast speed passing their defence isn’t crumbling,” Takao commented. “Or rather, it looks like they’re coordinating with something so they’re moving in sync.” 

 

Hayama jumped up and was surprised when Kagami jumped to stop him, but he managed to dodge it and pass him stunning the familiar faces in the audience with how he expected that, but what he wasn’t expecting was Hyuga jumping up to block his second attempt and therefore managing to stop him shocking Rakuzan. 

The crowd cheered loudly, almost as if they had scored. Adie grabbed the ball and sat full speed forward and smirked when she faced Akashi who met her eyes calmly. Adie saw the challenge in his eyes and she smirked playfully and enjoying the lighter look in his eyes as he smirked back at her. She bounced the ball, and her mind went briefly back to the first time they met and played one-on-one, they had faced each other like this then as well. 

She faked twice before she managed with the help of her fast reflexes and speed to pass Akashi who was right at her heels as she faced Mayuzumi who she easily scored against. She heard Akashi chuckle softly behind her and turned to meet his red eyes. 

“Well done,” he said softly. 

“Praising your opponents, Seijuro?” She teased. 

“I’ll still win,” he said confidently. “I want to win.” 

Adie smiled and shrugged. “It’s not over yet.”

 

She looked at Akashi and saw he was now thinking and analysing trying to figure out how they could act as one and coordinate with each other with watching how Kagami was moving. He looked at Kagami who was coming toward him and his eyes widened. 

“Could it be… the true zone is…” Akashi realised. 

“That’s right…” Kagami said. “I’m not fighting by myself. I’m fighting together with everyone!” 

 

Kagami ran forward and passed the ball to Kuroko just as he was reaching Akashi with just a second glace as he and the others synchronized their movements and he was already ready for the ball when Kuroko passed the ball back to him. Getting past Akashi with the direct drive zone he faced both Nebuya and Hayama who were still in the zone, he passed to Teppei who was standing behind Nebuya and jumped to receive the ball again dunking it in the hoop. 

The mouths on the Rakuzan players both on the court and the bench popped open and even their coach looked shocked and disbelieving at what he had just witnessed.

 

Ginny who was the one who understood the game the most was blinking shocked as she watched Adie and the others run back never losing their focus. She heard the stunned gasps from people around her and she had noticed that Aomine had felt a few tears as he had stared at Kuroko muttering something about a door or whatever and that Kuroko had been the gatekeeper, whatever that meant. Now he was rubbing the back of his head a little grudgingly looking down, “I guess I won’t be able to win after all… if I play by myself.”

“Yes, that’s right, Dai-chan,” Momoi said looking at her friend proudly. 

 

Mibuchi passed Hyuga but just as he was about to shoot Akashi yelled to warn him that it was a trap and he barely avoided losing the ball to Kagami who had jumped to knock the ball out of his hands, but his pass to Nebuya was stolen by Kuroko.

Akashi scored once more and Adie wiped her brow as she bounced the ball looking for options, she passed to Teppei who was marked by Nebuya and he was forced to pass to Hyuga who was immediately cowered by Mibuchi who was glaring fiercely at him. 

“Captain!” Kuroko yelled and Hyuga passed to Kuroko who quickly passed to Kagami. 

“Don’t let your guard down!” Akashi yelled. “Mayuzumi! Hayama!” 

But Kagami got the ball and scored. Adie enjoyed the annoyed tick on Rakuzan’s coach face as she ran passed him. 

“Good job, Tetsuya,” Adie muttered to Kuroko as he passed him. “You will do good.” 

“Hai,” Kuroko said. 

 

Rakuzan didn’t show any sign of budging or loosing composure as they attacked, and Adie took a deep breath feeling it fill hheris body and letting it out again. She analysed the game and their passes, she was sure they would make another shoot. Their pride would demand it, and seeing how Teppei was at his limit and viewed as the ‘easiest’ way to make it she concluded that they would go with Nebuya, so when Mibuchi passed to Nebuya she was ready and grabbed the ball before it reached him shocking the others.

“What?” Akashi gasped. 

“Run!” Adie yelled knowing it was only seconds left of the game.

They all ran forward and she passed the ball to Hyuga who prepared to shoot with Mibuchi marking him and making a foul while the ball went in. 

They were one point behind and with less than 10 seconds left on the clock. 

 

Adie smiled as she listened to Teppei reassure them that he would get the rebound and tease Hyuga who snapped back at him showing that their nerves was just as they should be. 

“Let’s have fun. This is our final play,” Teppei said. 

Adie felt how they all got emotional as Teppei used the word final, the truth in his word was so clear in their minds that it made her feel like crying. She bit down and forced her emotions in check as she focused at the game. 

Hyuga threw the ball and it was like it went in slow motion and it felt almost like deja vu with a former match they’d had against Shutoku… 

“Rebound!” Hyuga yelled. 

Teppei jumped and got a hand on the ball at the same time as Nebuya and with one last effort managed to win the ball. Adie was barely aware that Rakuzan’s coach yelled something about not letting them shoot and she saw the panic in their eyes as they tried to guess what Teppei would do. 

Teppei passed the ball to Kuroko, Mibuchi and Nebuya’s eyes widen in shock and Mayuzumi was cursing as he was behind on his mark of Kuroko who grabbed the ball.

Akashi forced himself forward with everything he had and moved to block Kuroko’s shot. 

“This is the end, Kuroko!” he yelled. 

“No,” Kuroko said shocking Akashi with a smile. “I’m a shadow.” 

He shot, with one second left on the clock, and it became clear that he hadn’t intended to score but for Kagami to do so, and Akashi looked horrified behind him as Kagami was coming full force and with a fierce yell dunking the ball in just as the time was up and the referee blew his whistle. The score was 105-106. 

“Times up! Seirin High wins the Winter Cup!” The referee declared as gold confetti was falling down. 

 

The spectators went crazy clapping and cheering for the winning team, Adie couldn’t stop grinning as she raised her hands and laughed together with the rest of the team. The bench players and Riko came running onto the court joining in with their cheering.

“Yeeeeessss!” Kagami yelled. 

“We did it!” 

Teppei lifted Riko high up in the air and spun her around while she half laughed and half cried in happiness, Adie threw her arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Furihata and Fukuda joined them as the others pounced on Kagami. 

 

Akashi stood alone in the middle of the court; he was motionless as he stared unable to look away from the scene in front of him with cheering Seirin players, especially Kuroko and Adie. He was aware that the coach was sitting stunned silent on the bench as well as the rest of the bench players, his team was on the court either sitting down or standing still in shock and pain. 

“We lost. So this is defeat…” he mused to himself with a small wry smile, “How horrible… it pains the heart indescribably…I don’t think I can keep my calm up through when we line up. However, that is why I think… I’m glad I’ve been playing basketball. And glad I was able to cross paths with you.” 

Akashi walked forward until he reached Kuroko who looked a little surprised when he stopped in front of him and raised his hand before he smiled warmly back at him, but also with a little understanding.

“This is a victory for you…No, for all of you,” Akashi said with a sort of sad but happy smile. “Congratulations.” 

_And prepare yourself;_ Akashi added in his mind, _next time we will be the ones to win._

“Yes!” Kuroko replied taking the offered hand. “Let’s play again. Next time, the time after that… many times over.” 

Akashi smiled and nodded before his eyes flittered over to Adie who smiled back at him with the warmth he longed for and saw the understanding and pride in her emerald green eyes. He gave her a smile before going back to his team and preparing for the mandatory line up. 

 

Ginny, Hermione and Ron cheered as loud as anyone else there, they cried and laughed at the same time as they watched Adie down at the court surrounded by her team looking happy and exhausted. 

“She really did it!” Ginny said smiling widely as she looked at Adie. 

“Yeah,” Hermione grinned. “She looks so happy.” 

“She does,” Ron agreed, both watching their best friend closely. They both saw how carefree and happy she seemed, it was a side rarely let out back home and they were both sad to admit it. 

 

“You did it!” Ginny yelled as she threw herself at Adie who barely managed to catch her with how exhausted she felt. She hugged the younger girl close though and laughed into her shoulder. Just as she let go of Ginny she was hugged by Hermione. 

“Her-mio-neee….need…air,” Adie gasped out before the other girl pulled back looking sheepish. 

“Sorry;” she said. 

Ron was there next and hugged her so tightly that her feet lifted from the ground and twirled her around slightly. She laughed and slapped his shoulder to make him put her down. 

“Congratulations, mate,” Ron smiled putting her down. 

“Congratulations,” Hermione added. 

“Thanks,” Adie smiled happily at them and was glad she could share this with them. She looked around for her missing son and frowned. “Where’s Teddy?” 

“Eh?” Ginny asked. “He was just here…” 

Adie looked around, but before she could work herself up in a panic she spotted him. Her face soften and Hermione and Ron who had been watching her starting to feel scared blinked and followed her eyes. 

 

Akashi was sitting on the bench waiting for the officials to get the medal ceremony ready, while he really just wanted a shower and then go home and sleep. He had his head bowed, he didn’t want to see the disappointment from his team or the joy of Seirin. He could hear their laughter and victory cries, but he didn’t feel like watching it. His mind was still railing from the first loss he had experienced. 

He had meant what he told Kuroko, he had been sincere in his congratulations and he even thought he would learn something from it. Not to mention that he felt better, more at peace than before. Yet, it still hurt. 

Suddenly he felt a little hand reach for his and he blinked and looked up to see Teddy standing in front of him watching him with his wide amber eyes. He smiled when Akashi looked at him and reached out to touch Akashi’s chin, it wasn’t until he did that he realised he had been crying. 

“Sei-nii played well,” Teddy said wiping the tears away. “Sei-nii shouldn’t be sad anymore, because he did his best and so did his team. I like Sei-nii and his team and will cheer for you next time.” 

Akashi smiled and pulled the little boy into a hug smiling as he felt the little arms slip around his neck hugging him back. It felt good to get the comfort he needed, but never asked for. He knew that Adie kept away only out of respect. He had seen it in the look they had shared earlier. 

“Thank you, Teddy,” he said pulling back but settling him on his knee. “I’m glad you think so.” 

Teddy nodded. “You looked sad.” 

Akashi smiled slightly, “yeah, but it will pass. Your mum is happy. Have you gone and said hi and congratulations to her yet?” 

Teddy shook his head. 

“No, I thought Sei-nii needed me first,” he said adorably and Akashi smiled again ruffling the little boys hair lightly. He glanced up and saw Adie watching him with a soft look on her face and a look in her eyes he couldn’t read. He also spotted three foreign people standing around her, but it didn’t take a lot to guess it was her friends from England. 

“Thank you, Teddy,” Akashi said turning his attention to Teddy again. “I’m feeling much better now.” 

Teddy looked at him, like he was trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Apparently he was happy with the answer because he nodded and smiled. He didn’t move to get off Akashi’s lap though. 

“Will I see you soon?” Teddy asked looking at him. 

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Akashi promised. 

 

“So cute,” Hermione said smiling as she watched Teddy and Akashi talking together. She heard Ginny awe slightly next to her and knew she wasn’t the only one who found the image cute. She also noticed that most of the team around them had also spotted the two and was watching with unreadable looks on their faces, but she thought she spotted a smile or two from a couple of them. 

“Looks like I’ve been abandoned,” Adie said amused. 

Hermione glanced at her, “does it bother you that he went to Akashi first?” 

Adie smiled and shook her head. 

“No, they have a special relationship,” Adie said, “I’m sure Teddy was worried about him and wanted to check on him before he comes to me.” 

Hermione saw that Adie meant what she said and looked back and Teddy who was now hugging Akashi again. She saw Akashi’s teammates watch them with small smiles despite their disappointment over their loss. 

 

“Go and hug your mum now, Teddy,” Akashi said pulling back from the second hug. “I’m sure she’s waiting to celebrate with you.” 

Teddy looked at him before he nodded. 

“You won’t be sad if I do?” he asked. 

“No, I want your mum to be happy,” Akashi told the boy knowing it was the truth. “I’ll see you later, ok?” 

“Ok, Sei-nii,” Teddy said and jumped down from his lap and with a last wave and smile turned and ran toward where Adie stood with open arms and caught him as he threw himself at her with a loud squeal and joyous laughter. 

Akashi couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he watched them now. 

“Good boy, that, Sei-chan,” Mibuchi commented and Akashi nodded feeling a sense of pride in his chest as he watched Teddy hug Adie who was hugging him back and twirling around as she did. 

 

Hermione picked up Teddy and together with Ron and Ginny found their way back again, as the ceremony was about to start. Adie joined her team who was still looking happy and running on adrenaline. 

Adie couldn’t help but compare receiving this trophy to receiving the trophy for winning the Quidditch Cup in her third, fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. While she had been happy and over the moon when they won them, this one felt different. This one felt more meaningful and she felt they had worked harder for this.

Not to mention that winning this with Teppei, who had been the most important person for her for a long time and the first who had accepted her and been her friend. Winning this with him, together, was special and something she would remember for the rest of her life. 

“WE WON!” They yelled when they raised the cup in the air to the applause and cheering from the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters on one day :)  
> What do you think?  
> Next chapters will have talks, meetings, and arguments (won't say between who) and not to forget celebrating the big win! Go Seirin! :)


	31. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

### The day after

 

Adie woke up with a smile still feeling the high from winning the Winter Cup last night. Turning in her bed she glanced at the clock and saw that it was still only 7 am, early, and while it was tempting to just turn around and go back to sleep she pushed herself up and got out of the bed. 

She knew Teddy would wake up soon and she really wanted a shower before he was up, my muscles felt sore and tired still after the game and hot water seemed really alluring right about now. Adie walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower sighing as she felt the hot water against her skin and muscles, relaxing her.

Drying herself with a drying spell and wrapping a towel around herself she made her way out of the bathroom 20 minutes later feeling refreshed, even at 7.25 am. She heard a sound from Teddy’s room and knew he was up. 

After getting dressed she walked into Teddy’s room to find him playing with some figurines and he looked so captured in his little world that Adie just leaned against the doorway and watched her son with a small smile on her lips. She knew she hadn’t been the best mum lately, she had been so busy and captured in the basketball that she hadn’t had the same amount of time with her son as she normally had. A guilty feeling started to grow in her as she realised that she missed her alone time with him, and hoped he didn’t resent her for being left to so many others. 

“Mum!” Teddy cheered when he spotted her and broke her out of her more sombre thoughts and she smiled at him. 

“Morning cub,” she smiled as his hair switched to maroon and then to a cross between black and maroon. “Fancy hair you have there.” 

He grinned. “Sei-nii said he’d see me today!” 

“Then I’m sure he’ll stop by sometime today,” Adie said. “You want to play here or come downstairs with me and prepare breakfast?” 

“I’ll come with you,” Teddy decided and got up running toward her and threw his small arms around her legs. 

Adie laughed and picked him up settling him on her hip. 

 

“Smells great,” Ron said through a yawn as he entered the kitchen to find Adie and Teddy drawing as they waited for the others to wake up. Adie had the under a charm to keep it fresh and warm until the rest woke up. 

Hermione and Ginny followed right behind Ron looking more awake than him and smiled when they saw the two Potter’s sitting at the table drawing. 

“I’ve found my new talent,” Adie grinned. 

Ron looked over her shoulder before he snorted.

“Yeah, and I’m Merlin,” he said. 

“Hi!” Adie pouted. “It’s great! My hippogriff is a masterpiece!” 

“It’s a hippogriff?” Ron asked tilting his head, “I thought it was a dog or something.” 

Adie glared at him and pouted when she heard the others laugh. 

“Fine,” Adie sniffed in mock offence and got up. “I see my talent is lost on you lot. Let’s see if you manage to eat what Teddy and I have prepared for breakfast while you lazed away in bed.” 

They laughed again and Adie ruffled Teddy’s hair on her way to the counter. 

 

“How do you feel today?” Ginny asked looking at Adie over her cup of coffee. Teddy had run back up to his room to play leaving the four friends seated around the kitchen table with their coffee or tea. 

“Good,” Adie smiled happily. “I still can’t believe we won. We did it.” 

“Yeah, it was an intense match,” Ron nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it before.” 

Adie nodded smiling slightly, but a worried expression crossed her face as she thought about Akashi and how he must be feeling now. She glanced at her phone, but knew that he hadn’t called or texted her. 

“Worried?” Hermione asked quietly and Adie looked over at her best friend to see her watching her with those warm brown eyes like she had done so many times over the years. 

“I guess,” Adie said, “It’s not…easy to know that he’s hurting because of me, or my team. He’s strong and all that, but he’s not used to losing. He’s expected to win everything he does, no matter what. I’m worried about how he’s handling the fact that he lost.” 

They looked at her in silence for a while and Adie’s mind drifted to her boyfriend again. She couldn’t help but remember the lost expression on his face the day before, the bittersweet smile as he congratulated Kuroko on the win. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Hermione said, “he looked like he was yesterday when he talked to Teddy. He knows you don’t expect him to win everything, so I’m sure you’ll mange to prove to him that it’s fine.” 

Adie nodded, she really hoped so. 

“Look, I know you want to meet him today,” Adie said, “and I really want you to. I just want to see him on my own first, if that’s ok? Could you maybe watch Teddy for me while I go and see him?” 

“Sure;” Ginny said smiling slightly. 

 

Adie walked up to Akashi’s apartment an hour later and was about to ring the doorbell when she heard the loud voice coming from inside. 

“You lost!” Adie recognised the voice, it belonged to Akashi Takuya “I told you that winning is the only thing acceptable for Akashi’s! You have a legacy to live up to and fulfil! You have to show everyone that you’re strong enough to lead them and make business! Nothing good will come of it when they learn you lost at a simple game of basketball!” 

Adie clenched her hands as anger started to burn under her skin as she listened. She knew she should either ring the bell or walk away, but she couldn’t get herself to move away. 

“And against that girl! Don’t think I didn’t see your so called girlfriend on the other team from the pictures,” Adie heard Akashi Takuya say loudly; he had clearly worked himself up in a rant. She heard Akashi murmur something, but couldn’t pick up the words through the door. “Leave off it! She’s out for your money and doesn’t care about you! Stop being blind and stupid! I don’t need a stupid heir or someone who loses like that. You are to quit basketball and concentrate on the business and prepare for the business class you’re going to take at the University. Our deal was that as long as you won you would be allowed to play basketball.” 

Adie couldn’t listen to anything else, she felt hot and knew she was glaring fiercely as she threw the door open not even considering the fact that she used a wandless Alohomora on the door to unlock it. She marched right into the apartment and strode right up to Akashi Takuya not caring for his surprised yet angry look as he glared at her. She also saw her boyfriend looking a little surprised where he stood, anger in his eyes, but she knew it was directed toward his father and not her.

“What are you doing in here?” Akashi Takuya demanded. “I demand that you leave this instance and leave my son alone!” 

“Shut up!” Adie hissed glaring at him with her best glare, a glare she knew scared Death Eaters and saw him actually take a small step back. “How dare you?! How bloody hell dare you talk to him like that?!” 

“This is between me and my son;” Akashi Takuya started but Adie didn’t let him finish. 

“Don’t make me start!” She snapped at him. “You don’t treat him like your son! Start acting like his father and not some stern principal there to scold him for something that’s not even his fault! So, he lost a match? So what? It won’t define him, and sure as hell won’t make him less capable or anything like that! In fact, I think he’ll learn and grow from the experience, and see that he has a team to rely on and friends who cares about him!” 

She saw the older man getting redder in the face and glare intensely at her, but she also saw something else in his cold eyes. She didn’t make time to analyse it now, she was too angry and letting it take over her mind. 

“I really hope I never treat my son like you treat yours,” Adie said, “I want my son to grow up and know he can be anything he wants, and that he has people who loves him. Your son is exceptionally good with him!” 

Adie felt more than she saw Akashi move behind her as she glared at his father who looked stunned and angry. 

“Seijuro does his work better than you have a right to hope for from an almost 17 year old boy! And he has done so for years! So, don’t think that one loss at basketball will change that,” Adie snapped at him. “And…don’t ever say that I’m only with him because of his money! That isn’t true and he knows it, but let me tell you; I have money and I don’t need more. I love your son, and that won’t change because you thinks you have the right to tell me or him what to do.” 

Adie didn’t hear the small gasp Akashi let out when he heard her, she didn’t even realise completely what she said in her anger as she never removed her glare from Akashi Takuya who was now looking at her with a considering look as well as anger. 

“Father,” Akashi spoke up. “I will do what I want like I always have. I won’t quit basketball, and I definitely won’t break up with Adeline just because you say so. I told you, don’t talk about her like that! She’s too good for someone like me, and I would never leave her just because you said so.” 

Akashi Takuya looked over at his son before turning on his heel and left the apartment without another word. Adie knew that wasn’t the last confrontation she would have with the man, she was sure he would try something. She grimaced slightly as her anger calmed somewhat and realised what she had done. 

 

After he left the apartment was silent and Adie was starting to feel nervous as she looked to where her boyfriend who was watching her with an intense yet considering look in his red eyes. He didn’t say anything and she could tell he was trying to figure something out. 

Adie grimaced slightly realising she might just have made his relationship with his father harder, and the last thing she wanted was to make it harder for him. She cursed her inability to stop her temper running away with her causing her to act without thinking. She didn’t regret what she said, don’t get her wrong, no, she would say it all over again. She just shouldn’t have jumped into their argument like that, or lost her temper. 

“I’m sorry for just taking over like that, Seijuro,” Adie said when the silence was getting to much for her. “I lost my temper when I heard what he was saying to you and I knew you didn’t deserve it and… well, I lost my temper. I’m sorry.” 

He blinked and stepped closer to her and suddenly she felt his hands on both side of her face tilting it up so she met his eyes. 

“No one has ever stood up for me like that,” he said almost sounding awed and stunned like he couldn’t believe it. 

“Well, someone should,” Adie frowned. “I always will.” 

He stared at her for a second longer before he pulled her closer and kissed her with a passion she hadn’t predicted and all she could do was hang on and kiss back the best she could, grabbing his shoulders to hold on. She moaned as he nibbled on her lower lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. His hands found their way to her waist and under her shirt making her shiver as she felt the hot patterns he traced against her lower back, closely to the edge of her pants. 

He pulled back when air became necessary and she looked a little dazed at him making him smirk a little looking smug and more like the normal Akashi she knew. Yet, there was curiosity and wonder in his eyes as well as…hope? 

“Did you mean it?” he whispered and she was momentarily confused at what he was referring to and why he sounded so vulnerable. He looked into her eyes with a look she couldn’t quite read. “When you said you loved me?” 

Adie felt her eyes widen as she realised that she had said that, she saw how Akashi stared at her, his face had gone carefully blank not giving away what he was thinking or felt. She reached out and cupped his face between her hands meeting his eyes without looking away. 

“Yes,” Adie said surely. “It wasn’t how I meant for you to find out, but yes, I meant it. I love you, Seijuro.” 

He stared at her for a moment longer before he kissed her again before pulling back to stare straight into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words got lost as she took in the intense look in his red eyes. 

“I’m not good at emotions and all that stuff,” he said meeting her eyes, “I am not good at showing or saying how I feel, I know I will make mistakes and screw up, though I really hope I won’t. You are the best thing that has happened to me, Adeline Potter. I love you, too.” 

Adie smiled happily at him and kissed him slowly and made sure to pour all of her emotions into the kiss and felt his response as he kissed her back. She couldn’t help the happy bubble inside her as she realised that he loved her too, and she wasn’t going to be rejected because of her feelings for him. 

 

“How are you?” Adie asked the question that had been on her mind since last night, but out of respect and understanding had held off asking. She knew he needed time to process and everything by himself, and she wasn’t the right person to comfort him over the loss. Now, though, with the argument with his father on top of everything… well, she was worried. 

“I’m fine, Adeline,” he said as he tighten his hold on her hand from where they were seated beside each other on the sofa. Adie had pulled her legs up underneath her and sat half turned toward him so she could look at him. Their hands were connected between them and she felt the random pattern he traced at the back of her hand from time to time. 

“Yeah, and I’m a fairy,” Adie snorted turning slightly to look at him and saw the raised eyebrow. “Really, Seijuro? How are you?” 

He was silent for a moment before he sighed and rested his head on the headrest of the sofa looking tired. She gave him time to gather his thoughts and decide what to say. 

“I never thought loosing could be so painful, yet…” he trailed off. 

“Yet you feel like you did everything you could?” Adie asked gently. 

He nodded and smiled a little at her and she squeezed his hand lightly in support. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I know we did everything we could, but you were better.” 

“It was a good game,” Adie said with a soft smile. 

He nodded. “Yeah, then when I got down here this morning I find my father and he’s pissed off and…well, you heard.” 

He looked angry again and Adie reached out to trace his face with her free hand making him look at her, she could see him calm down a little. 

 

Adie enjoyed sitting curled up with him on his sofa, occasionally exchanging kisses or just talking and enjoying the others company. They hadn’t had that much time together lately, and she had missed him. She knew that he would be going back to Kyoto soon, and that they would need to do the whole long-distance relationship thing, but she didn’t mind. He was worth it in her mind, so she was prepared to do whatever it took to make it work. 

“Your family is at your apartment, right?” Akashi finally brought them up and Adie nodded. 

“Yes, I asked them to look after Teddy while I went up to talk to you,” Adie said. “I wanted to see you a little just on my own today before I brought you with me to meet them…if you still wants to meet them?” 

Adie looked at him and saw the amused look in his eyes as he watched her. 

“I said I would,” he said. “I just hope they like me better than your other friends.” 

Adie rolled her eyes. 

“They’ll like you,” she said, “they know how much I care for you, and that’s enough for them to give you a chance. Ron might seem a little distant at first, but he’ll warm up soon enough.” 

Adie didn’t add the; ‘I hope’, because she didn’t want to make him more nervous than he already was. She knew Ron was the one with the most reservation toward her boyfriend, she knew it was because of how things had ended with Seamus and Ron wanted to make sure she wasn’t hurt like that again. 

Akashi nodded and after one last kiss stood up and pulled her with him making her stumble slightly much to his amusement as he held her steady. 

“Shut up,” she muttered with a mock glare but she was happy to see this side of him now and knew that he was going to be fine. 

 

Walking into her apartment hand in hand they heard the noises coming from the living room so they made their way to the room before pausing in the doorway to see Teddy being in full play with his aunts and uncle from England. Most of the living room had been made into a fort made of blankets. 

“Looks like you have fun,” Adie spoke up after a moment bringing their attention to the two of them standing in the doorway. She felt Akashi squeeze her hand a little tighter, but otherwise he seemed calm and collected as he watched them. There were no outward signs of nerves as he faced Adie’s family. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy beamed jumping off where he had been standing at a chair landing softly on the floor and rushed to Akashi throwing his small arms around the teens legs beaming up at him. “You came!” 

“I promised you I would, didn’t I?” Akashi asked a small smile on his lips as he looked down at Teddy. The hand that wasn’t holding Adie’s reached to ruffle his hair. “I always keep my promises.” 

“You have to meet Uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and aunt Ginny!” Teddy said excitedly. “They’re awesome and really funny! Uncle Ron can eat even more than Kagami-nii-chan, but maybe not Nebuya-nii-san.” 

Adie snorted amused as she saw that Akashi seemed a little lost on how to handle everything Teddy told him, but she doubted the others noticed. 

“I see,” Akashi said when Teddy stopped rambling. “I would like to meet your uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, and aunt Ginny.” 

 

Akashi took a deep breath as he looked up to find three pair of eyes watching him curiously and he noticed the one who had to be Ron look at him a little suspiciously, but not overly so. 

“Guys,” Adie spoke up squeezing his hand as she did. “This is my boyfriend Akashi Seijuro. Seijuro, this is my best friends and family, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Akashi nodded politely and reached out to shake their hands. 

Hermione, with her slightly bushy brown hair, was the first one to take it and smiled warmly at him, but there was some wariness in her brown eyes as she did. 

“Nice to meet you, too Akashi-kun,” she said shaking his hand before letting go. “We’ve heard a lot about you from Adie.” 

He nodded in acknowledgment of her words before turning his attention to the flaming red haired girl next to her, and her bright brown eyes were watching him with a considering look but she smiled when she met his eyes. 

“You look like someone Adie would like,” Ginny grinned mischievously and Akashi heard Adie sigh behind him and he fought the need to smile. “Akashi-san.” 

“That makes it easier for me, then, don’t it?” Akashi asked arching a brow. 

Ginny laughed and smiled nodding her head. 

Finally Akashi faced the last one, his hair was a little more orange-red than the flaming red of his sister, but it was obvious that they were related, his blue eyes were colder than either of the other two as he stared at him. It seemed like he was trying to read him or something, Akashi thought. He pushed the need to glare back at the man even as he bristled at being looked at like that, knowing it was important to Adie that he got along with her family and friends. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ron finally said shaking his hand briefly. 

“You too,” Akashi nodded politely back before stepping back and next to Adie again. He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face when she immediately slipped her hand back into his. He didn’t notice the watching eyes softening slightly as they took in his small smile and the warm look that entered his eyes as he glanced over at a widely smiling Adie. 

 

As the day progressed Adie couldn’t stop smiling as she watched her family talking with Akashi who was looking calm and content as she talked with them. His politeness and obvious care for Adie had the visiting Brits softening. Though, with all the embarrassing stories they had started to share, Adie wasn’t sure that was a good thing anymore. 

“And don’t let her get angry at you,” Ron smirked glancing at Adie. “She might not look it, but she has a temper! She once yelled so loudly that my brothers who were three floors above us heard her!” 

Adie fought the blush she felt coming as she remembered her fifth year and how angry she had been at them when she first came to Grimmauld Place. She still felt, though, that she had a right to be angry. They had deliberately kept her in the dark the entire summer and she had just watched a friend die. Though, perhaps, she had overdone it with the yelling. 

“I do believe I have witnessed that temper,” Akashi said and Adie looked at him worriedly before she smiled when she saw the smirk on his face. “She just yelled at my father for being the jerk he is. It was very satisfying.” 

Both Ron and Hermione arched a brow in perfect sync and looked over at Adie who was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. 

“Well…he was annoying,” Adie said. 

Akashi reached over and took her hand in his, and she smiled at him. 

“He deserved it,” he agreed, “and I’m looking forward to the next time you do.” 

“You expect me to do it again?” Adie asked him with a raised brow. 

“You’ve met the man two times and both times you have more or less told him off,” Akashi shrugged. “I’m expecting you to do so the next time as well. My father is incapable of keeping his attitude toward life to himself, and he expects everyone to be the same as him.” 

Hermione was looking at Akashi with a pensive look in her eyes, Adie noticed but she didn’t ask her what she was thinking. 

“Not to forget that match you had against Kirisaki Daiichi,” Akashi said, “I believe you showed your temper then as well.” 

Adie grimaced as she remembered that one. 

“He deserved it! He was hurting Teppei and no one hurts my family,” she said. “Besides, they played really dirty.” 

Ron, Ginny and Hermione was watching them curiously and a little amused as they talked. 

“I thought you’d kill him,” Akashi smirked like he liked that idea, before frowning. “Though, I wanted to kill him when I saw. I put my team through a really hard practice that day…” 

Adie snorted. 

“Of course you did,” she said. “I knew you had someone tape the match for you. And, I wasn’t going to kill him… just…scare him.” 

It was Akashi’s time to snort and Adie almost laughed at the prideful and dignified Akashi snorting like that. 

“Huh,” Ron said bringing their attention back to the others in the room. Adie felt like blushing, she had forgotten them as she had gotten lost in her banter with Akashi. “Still at it, I see, Adie.” 

Ron snickered lightly and Adie could see that Hermione and Ginny also looked amused. 

“Still at it?” Akashi asked confused. 

“She lost her temper a lot back in school when she saw someone being treated unjustly or bullied,” Hermione explained, “especially when she cared about the person. It didn’t matter who it was, a professor, or a ministry worker.” 

“She is very loyal to those she considered friends and family,” Ginny agreed. 

“Stop it,” Adie blushed. 

“Are you embarrassed, Adie?” Ginny grinned teasingly. 

“No!” Adie protested even though she knew it was weak. “I just do what I think is right, that’s all.” 

Akashi squeezed her hand and she looked up and almost got lost in the warmth and love she saw in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him lightly, not caring that her family was watching. 

 

Ron watched as Adie took Teddy with her to give him a bath before they were going out to meet her team to celebrate later, Ginny and Hermione also went to get ready leaving Ron alone with Akashi. He didn’t miss the look from Adie that said to behave, or else… 

“Adie says you’re good at chess,” Ron said looking at Akashi with a calculating look in his blue eyes. He had been watching Akashi since he and Adie came back and found that he really seemed to care about her, but he was still worried. Seamus had hurt Adie real bad, and she had been broken for so long after the git left her. Teddy was the only thing keeping her going, and Ron knew that Adie cared for, no loved, Akashi more than she had Seamus. Ron was her best friend and he believed he knew his best friend well enough to see that. Also, he knew that she wouldn’t be able to take it if Akashi left her like Seamus had. So he worried. 

“I am,” Akashi said sipping his tea looking at Ron sensing a challenge and a smirk spread on his lips. “She says you’re good as well.” 

“I like to think so,” Ron smirked back. “No one ever beat me at school.” 

“Let’s play,” Akashi said, “ever tried speed chess?” 

Ron grinned excitedly and nodded. Ron found the muggle chess board he had seen in one of the bookshelves earlier. They set it up on the table without talking much, but Ron saw the challenge in Akashi’s eyes as he sat down at the right side of the table. 

Ron started with the white pieces and felt the eagerness to really see how good Akashi was, he hadn’t had a real challenge in a long time. 

They played in silence and Ron soon found that Akashi was good. Really good. He frowned in concentration as he tried to match up his moves. 

 

“You win,” Ron admitted when Akashi called checkmate. It had been close, but Ron admitted that Akashi proved to be better, that didn’t stop him from wanting to play him again later. 

“You played well,” Akashi said with a sharp nod. 

“Heh,” Ron smiled shrugging. “I’ll beat you next time.” 

“You can try,” Akashi smirked confidently. He might have lost at basketball, but he had not lost confidence in his abilities at chess or shogi, for that matter. 

“You really care about her,” Ron suddenly said, it wasn’t a question but a statement. His blue eyes flashed sharply as he looked at Akashi who met his eyes. 

“Yes,” he said not going to pretend he didn’t understand what Ron talked about. “I really do, Weasley-san.” 

“Good,” Ron nodded shortly, “she deserves someone who cares about her. She’s been through a lot and has been hurt more times than I like to think about. She’s my sister in all but blood, and I will not stand by and watch her get hurt. Not again.” 

Akashi straightened in his chair as his brows furrowed as he stared at Ron. He was boiling in anger as to find out who had hurt her before so that he could…deal with it. He pushed the anger back, but his hand clenched into fists against his thigh. 

“I won’t hurt her,” he said coolly. “Never intentionally.” 

“Good, because if you do…” Ron let the threat hanging in air and Akashi understood what he meant. Normally he would bristled at being threatened, but he just nodded in acknowledgment this time knowing he should expect that. 

 

Adie smiled as she led her family toward the school after passing through the gates of Seirin High School.

“We’re going to see your school,” Ginny said looking around curiously, her eyes scanning the building with a thoughtful look. 

“It’s nothing like Hogwarts,” Adie said fondly, “as you can see. But I like it. No one has tried to kill me here at least.” 

“Don’t jinx it,” Hermione muttered with a glare. Adie just laughed.

“It has it’s own charm,” Ginny said nodding to herself. “I like it.” 

Adie smiled and nodded. She was happy, the meeting between her boyfriend and her family had gone well and she knew that even Ron seemed to have accepted Akashi, at least for now. And now they were on their way to meet her friends and team to celebrate the victory from the day before. 

Akashi had naturally declined coming along, and Adie understood that it was too much to come and celebrate his own loss. She had kissed him goodbye and said they’d see each other before he left to go back to Kyoto. 

Adie pushed the thoughts about Akashi out of her mind as they reached the gym. The doors were open and she could hear the music coming from inside. Adie noticed Kagami standing just outside the doors with Himuro talking and laughing like the brothers they were. She was pleased to see their relationship repaired. 

“Congratulations, Potter-san,” Himuro smiled when he spotted them. “You played a good game.” 

“Thank you, Himuro-san,” Adie smiled. “And call me Adie, won’t you? My friends do.” 

“Then call me Tatsuya,” he smiled charmingly. His eyes flickered over to the group behind her and waved when Teddy waved at him. 

“Ah, this is my family from England,” Adie smiled and introduced them. 

“Nice to meet you,” Himuro smiled. 

They talked a little more before Adie brought the others inside where the rest of the team already was gathered. Like normal she was last to join them. It was becoming a running joke.

 

At first it was mostly the team with their families there to celebrate, Riko and Hyuga had called in for food to be delivered and Kagetora had brought alcohol-free drinks for them when he arrived 30 minutes later. 

As the night went on other teams did show up, Kise dragged Kasamatsu and Moriyama with him and Aomine and Momoi arrived with Imayoshi and Wakamatsu. Even Midorima came with Takao despite the grumbling and pretending not to care either way. Some from Seiho also came, Iwamura and Kasuga, Harry thought their names were. 

It was strange to see so many come and congratulate them, and it was slightly surrealistic. Adie grinned when she spotted Ogiwara and his friend and saw them make their way to a pleased Kuroko. Their official reunion was quite moving to watch, as they both spoke at the same time, apologizing and laughed with tears in their eyes. 

Adie watched Teddy being his normal charming self and basking in the attention from Takao and Izuki, while Midorima was standing back but a small smile could be seen on his lips. 

“Introduce me to Moriyama,” Ginny said stopping at Adie’s side. 

Adie glanced at her curiously and a little worried, but when she saw the determined look in Ginny’s eyes she relaxed a little. 

“You know he’s been watching you all evening, so he wants to talk to you,” Adie said. 

“You know I can’t just walk up and talk to him,” Ginny said like it was something Adie should know. 

“Fine,” Adie sighed and walked away from her little sister. She changed her course and made sure she swung by the two Kaijo players soon. 

 

“Hi,” Adie greeted them with an easy smile. 

“Hi Potter-san,” they both said politely.

“Congratulations on your win. You played an impressive game,” Kasamatsu said with a slight stutter, but otherwise seemed calm as he talked to her.

“Thank you,” Adie accepted the congratulations with a slightly embarrassed smile. “So, how are you doing?” 

“Fine,” Moriyama said. “Too bad we won’t be on the team next year to get our revenge against you.” 

Adie snorted and gave him a look. 

“We’d still win,” she smirked, perhaps she had spent to much time with Akashi? She didn’t care though, their looks was worth it. “Not that I will be on the team next year either. I graduate this spring.” 

She felt a little sad about it, knowing she would miss playing basketball with her team. She immediately pushed the thought away. Today was not the time to think about that. 

“I see,” Kasamatsu said. 

Just then Ginny came skipping over to them and grabbed Adie’s arm with her hands. 

“Adie,” she looked at her sister with wide hazel brown eyes. “You promised.” 

Adie rolled her eyes and shook her head, “so I did. You’re brothers are going to kill me for this, Gin. You realise that, right?” 

“Oh, stop being so melodramatic,” Ginny said rolling her eyes. “Besides, you can take them.” 

Adie saw the amusement in her eyes while the Kaijo players looked confused, it wasn’t lost on her that Moriyama lit up at the sight of Ginny. 

“Right,” Adie said. “Ginny let me introduce two of the Kaijo regulars to you. This is the Captain Kasamatsu Yukio and Moriyama Yoshitaka. Kasamtasu-san, Moriyama-san this is my adopted little sister, Ginevra Weasley.” 

“Don’t call me Ginevra, Adie!” Ginny snapped with a glare. 

“Sure, Ginevra,” Adie smirked before ducking away from her slap with a laugh. 

“You have a beautiful name, fair-lady,” Moriyama said a little awed and to Adie’s great amusement and slight shock Ginny blushed.

“Thank you, “ Ginny said suddenly shy. 

Adie watched as they started to talk and Ginny asked about his basketball and they soon became lost in their own little world and left Adie alone with Kasamatsu who looked stunned at the new development. 

“Huh,” Kasamatsu said after a moment of silence as he was staring at his friend talk with Ginny, Adie glanced over at him. “I wouldn’t have thought you would introduce your sister to Yoshitaka, Potter-san.” 

“Like I told him, she can take care of herself, but that doesn’t mean he won’t answer to me or her other older brothers if he hurts her,” Adie smiled perfectly innocent making Kasamatsu worry for his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?   
> I was thinking if I should have Adie join a college team, with a gathering of players from the other teams... what do you think? Who would you like to have on her team, if I decide to do that? (Must be third years obviously).  
> Though, the story is nearing the end... sadly.   
> Please, leave a review :)   
> Thank you for reading!


	32. Ginny's troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Ginny's troubles

 

Adie noticed Ginny sitting by the window in her living room by herself with a faraway look in her eyes. A worried frown crossed Adie’s face as she took in the younger girl, while she was good at putting up a front and smile and act happy, she could see the sadness and pain underneath it. It worried her. 

She knew that Ginny had fun the night before, she had talked to Moriyama most of the night and had laughed and looked more like her old self. Though, it only made it even more obvious that something had happened and she wasn’t really dealing with it. Adie walked to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione was eating with Teddy who was chatting eagerly waving his hands in the air as he did. 

“Careful, cub,” Adie told him when she entered. “You’re waving food everywhere.” 

Teddy smiled sheepishly and stopped. 

“Guys, could you take Teddy out for a little while?” Adie asked and glanced toward the living rom. Both Hermione and Ron immediately caught on to what she wanted and agreed. 

“What do you say, little man?” Ron asked Teddy. “Think you could endure playing with your uncle Ron and aunt Hermione this morning?” 

“Yes,” Teddy nodded and Adie smiled at the exchange. 

 

Adie took two glasses of butterbeer into the living room and placed one glass next to Ginny without saying anything as she sat down in a free chair and sipped her own butterbeer without saying anything. 

The silence stretched between them, but Adie didn’t say anything to break it. She knew that right now she shouldn’t push, but wait the other girl out. She noticed that Ginny had been glancing over at her more and more often, so she guessed she would soon say something. 

“You like it here, don’t you Adie?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Adie nodded. 

“I can see that you do,” Ginny said turning slightly to look at Adie who frowned a little when she noticed the haunted look in her hazel brown eyes. “You look at home here, even more so than back in London.” 

Adie took a moment to consider how to phrase what she wanted to say. 

“I can be me here,” Adie finally said. “In London I couldn’t go out or do anything without someone recognising me, or the press being after me asking questions they had no business asking. It was stressful and hard to move on from everything and raise Teddy in that kind of environment. Here, though, I am just a normal girl who is raising her son while attending school.” 

Adie could see that Ginny was thinking about what she had said and waited for her to say something, her mind went back to the time in London and at Grimmauld Place. She hadn’t really realised how…how repressed she had felt there until she had been in Japan for some time and made friends with her team. While she still was basically a teenage single mum she was freer and could go out without being followed. The memories she so desperately tried to escape didn’t follow her around the same, she didn’t see the dead on every street corner and she felt that she was finally starting to heal after the war. 

“You’re not coming back when you finish school here?” Ginny asked interrupting Adie’s thoughts. 

“Oh…um, I don’t think so,” Adie said realising she hadn’t said anything about it to anyone back home. “I mean, I really like it here and so does Teddy. He’s settled really well and I don’t want to move him yet again so soon. Also… Seijuro is here, well, in Japan if not Tokyo. I don’t want to do an even longer long distance relationship. That won’t work.” 

“It’s that serious?” Ginny asked. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Adie felt a blush spread on her face, but she smiled all the same. “I love him, and I know I want to have him in my life for a long time.” 

Ginny looked at her and Adie saw the pensive look in her eyes, she wondered what the younger girl was thinking. 

“I think I understand,” Ginny said. “I… I have trouble moving on back home as well. Last year I focused on finishing Hogwarts, and being back there… but now… it’s like I’m stuck and I don’t know how to get out of it.” 

Ginny trailed off and the lost expression returned as she looked out of the window, Adie watched her for a moment without saying anything. 

“You don’t want to play Quidditch anymore?” Adie asked. “Ron said you were trying out for teams.” 

“I do want to do that,” Ginny said looking at Adie, “but I’m not sure I want to do it in England.” 

Adie arched a brow in surprise as Ginny admitted something she hadn’t told anyone yet.

“Wait, don’t say anything yet,” Ginny said before Adie could say something, “you know I broke up with Dean.” 

Adie nodded frowning confused. 

“We…I loved him, or at least I thought I did, but…” Ginny paused gathering her thoughts before she continued now looking down and refusing to look at Adie. “He became frustrated when I refused to take the next step with him… he thought he had a right to…it, since we had been together for so long… I said no, and he started to accuse me of being a prude and living in the past. That I couldn’t expect a guy to just keep waiting and not start looking elsewhere.” 

Adie felt her famous temper start rising and clenched her hands to keep from doing something she might regret. She looked at Ginny and saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. 

“Adie…” Ginny sounded so vulnerable. “Was I wrong in breaking up with him when I didn’t want to do that with him? How do you know it’s the right step? How did…how did you know? I mean, I loved Dean… I wanted to marry him one day.” 

Tears slipped from her eyes and Adie got up and moved over to her and pulled her into her arms, she felt Ginny sobbing against her shoulder. 

“You did nothing wrong, Gin,” Adie said firmly when Ginny calmed down a little. “No one can tell you when the right time is for you, that is something only you can know and decide. If it didn’t feel right, then it’s good you waited. I…I rushed it. I made the decision to have sex with Seamus out of fear and worry that I wouldn’t be able to experience it with the war going on and all. I now wish I had waited, that I had made sure it was special. It’s something you can’t take back. And you saw how that relationship went.” 

Ginny nodded against her shoulder and Adie pulled a hand through the younger girls hair comfortingly. 

“If he couldn’t understand that, then he wasn’t the right person for you, Ginny,” Adie continued. “No one should ever pressure you into something that you don’t want. You’re worth more than that.” 

“I… I know, but it still hurts,” Ginny whispered. “I thought he loved me.” 

“I know,” Adie said trying to push her anger toward Dean out of her head, she had to focus on the crying girl in her arms. “I know you did. I’m sorry he turned out to be a jerk. I’ll hit him when I see him next.” 

“He’s your friend, though,” Ginny said. 

“You’re my sister,” Adie said, “and I warned him about what would happen if he hurt you. If he can’t respect the one he’s with then I can’t respect him.” 

Ginny smiled slightly at the feeling of having someone completely on her side, she knew that the rest of her family also would support her if they knew, but Ginny didn’t want to disappoint them. She wanted to be strong and show that she could be independent and not the little girl who needed her brothers to save her. Adie never treated her like that, she always smiled and listened to her. They shared a special bond since Adie saved her from the chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle. 

“Adie… I need to get away…” Ginny whispered. “I…can I stay here for a while?” 

Adie blinked and looked at Ginny. 

“You want to stay here?” Adie asked surprised, she had not expected that. 

“I think you had the right idea and I have managed to have fun and forget everything back home,” Ginny said. “I feel like I can finally breathe here, Adie.” 

Adie tilted her head as she watched Ginny, she had the same determined look in her eyes that Adie had seen many times during the years. She knew that Ginny was serious and had thought about it, but she had to know. 

“Have you thought about it?” Adie asked seriously.

“Yeah, I have,” Ginny answered straight away. “Adie… I need this.” 

“You know, you’re always welcome here, Gin,” Adie said warmly, “but what do you want to do here? I live in the muggle world, Ginny. You’re not used to this world.” 

“There are Quidditch teams here as well,” Ginny said. “I might try out for one of them, or maybe I’ll try to get a job in the muggle world.” 

“A job in the muggle world?” Adie knew she sounded stupid but she had not expected Ginny to say she would get a job in the muggle world. 

“Dad will be proud,” Ginny tried to joke and Adie chuckled. 

“Well, you’re welcome here for as long as you want,” Adie said. “But you have to tell your mum.” 

Ginny grimaced but she nodded before she hugged Adie tightly muttering thanks over and over again. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ron asked looking at Ginny with a scowl but he was calmer than what Adie had expected. 

“I need this, Ron,” Ginny said. 

Adie glanced at Hermione who didn’t look surprised but had a little sad smile on her face as she watched the two siblings talk. Teddy was also watching them curiously from where he was standing next to Adie. 

“Come on, Teddy,” Adie said lifting him up and noticed that he was becoming heavier. “Let’s go and see if Seijuro is home and let your aunts and uncle talk.” 

“Ok,” Teddy beamed. 

 

Teddy cheerfully rang the doorbell to Akashi’s apartment and Adie smiled fondly at the little boy. Soon the door opened and Akashi smiled when he saw them. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy beamed. 

“Hi Teddy-chan,” Akashi smiled before glancing up at her, “Adeline.” 

“Hope you don’t mind some company,” Adie smiled, “for a little bit. Ginny needs to talk to Ron and Hermione and I thought I’d bring Teddy up to see you for a little while.” 

“That’s good,” Akashi said opening the door wider. “Come inside.” 

Teddy skipped into the room and started to talk excitedly about the party last night, Adie looked at Akashi with a worried look but relaxed when he just smiled and looked more relaxed than the day before. 

“Hi Teddy-chan;” Adie heard a voice greet and Adie followed her two boys inside to find Mibuchi and Hayama sitting in the living room. Both smiled and waved when they saw her. “Adie-chan.” 

“Mibuchi, Hayama,” Adie smiled. “Good to see you.” 

“You too,” Mibuchi smiled. “You had a good party last night, I gather.” 

He glanced at Teddy who smiled and nodded, “it was fun!” 

“Yeah,” Adie agreed. “We didn’t mean to interrupt something.” 

“You’re welcome,” Akashi said. 

“We just stopped by to check on Sei-chan,” Mibuchi smiled. “Make sure he wasn’t brooding to much.” 

Adie smiled. They were good friends and she knew that while Akashi might not want to admit it, he knew it too. 

“I see,” Adie said sitting down at the sofa pulling her boyfriend with her. She hid her smile when she felt him put an arm around her shoulder, and noticed that his two friends smiled slightly themselves when they saw it. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asked quietly when Teddy was talking with Mibuchi and Hayama, both looking amused at the rambling boy. Adie was about to give her usual ‘I’m fine’ when she remembered her promise to let him inside. She sighed and leaned into his warmth. 

“I’m worried about Ginny,” Adie admitted. “She’s having some trouble back in London and her ex-boyfriend, who used to be a friend of mine, hurt her. She asked if she could move here and stay with me.” 

Akashi traced patterns on her arm with the hand resting there, and she felt him press a kiss to her temple. 

“So, she’s moving here?” he asked. 

“She’s always welcome with me,” Adie said.

“Good, maybe getting away is just what she needs,” Akashi said. “She seems strong, Adeline. I’m sure she’ll get through it with your help.” 

Adie smiled and nodded. 

“I hope so,” Adie said and then frowned slightly as she remembered that she really needed to talk to Akashi as well, but she knew she couldn’t when he had visitors. “When are you going back to Kyoto?” 

“Tomorrow,” Akashi said, “back to school, you know.” 

Adie chewed at her bottom lip as she looked at him and saw the confused look on his face as he watched her. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” she said, “but I think it’s best if we do so without interference.” 

She saw his face go blank, but his red eyes showed the worry he felt and she felt how his arm around her shoulder tightened slightly.

“Talk?” his voice was calm and not betraying anything of what he was thinking or feeling. 

“Yes, but it’s not about breaking up or anything like that;” she hurried to explain. “But I’ll see if I can manage to come and visit you in Kyoto soon. Then we can talk. Does that sounds ok?” 

“Perfect,” Akashi said. 

 

“You’re sure it’s okay for Ginny to move in with you?” Mrs Weasley asked for the fifth time in the Skype call, but Adie just smiled and repeated it was fine. She had come back from her and Teddy’s visit to Akashi to find Ginny on the computer talking to her parents about her moving to Tokyo. It was clear that Mrs Weasley was worried and didn’t like the idea of her little girl moving so far. 

“You’re not coming back when you’re finished school, Adie?” Mr Weasley asked. 

“No,” Adie said with a sad smile. “I feel home here and I’ll start the university here.” 

“What do you want to study?” he asked curiously. 

“Child psychology,” Adie said and saw the surprise in their eyes. “I want to help children who have or have had a rough childhood; I’ve started to look into also mixing some magical education into the muggle one so I can work in both worlds. That way I’ll have the option to decide later where I want to live, or what path to take.” 

“That sounds smart,” Mrs Weasley smiled a little but still looked disappointed. 

“Yeah, and I have to look into some business classes as well because of the potion-medical business I am in the process of starting up,” Adie said.

“And it won’t interrupt all your plans with Ginny coming?” Mrs Weasley asked. 

“No, she’s always welcome here,” Adie smiled. “I’d be happy to have her.” 

It took time to convince Mrs Weasley that it was what Ginny wanted and that Adie had no objection to the move, Mr Weasley accepted it faster but she could see the sadness in his eyes. They both knew, however, that Ginny needed something and this was obviously what she had decided on. 

It was decided that Ginny would go back to London to pack and spend some time with her parents and siblings before moving to Tokyo. That way her parents could make sure that this was what she wanted and needed. 

 

The last days of their visit went fast, and Adie spent every moment she wasn’t in school with them. Sometimes her team went with them and showed them around Tokyo or just had fun hanging out. Adie liked seeing her friends getting along with her family, and especially the friendship growing between Teppei and Ron and Hermione was something she enjoyed seeing. 

It wasn’t until the last night that Hermione brought up something that had Adie stilling in mild panic and fear. They were seated in her living room with a glass of butterbeer and Teddy was already in bed sleeping.

“Are you going to tell Akashi about magic?” Hermione asked stunning Adie. 

Adie felt her heart beat harder as she thought about telling Akashi about magic. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it, but… what if he feared her? What if he couldn’t accept it? The insecurities and fear from her childhood was present in her mind as she looked at Hermione. 

“I want to,” Adie finally admitted. “But…” 

“You’re worried he won’t accept it?” Hermione asked knowingly. “Adie, not everyone is like your relatives. I know you’re scared, but if you want a serious relationship with him don’t you think he should know something that’s such a large part of you?” 

Adie frowned knowing that Hermione was right. 

“You don’t need to tell him right away,” Ron said breaking into the conversation, “but think about it.” 

“And the statue of security?” Adie asked. 

“Talk to Kingsley,” Ginny smiled. “I’m sure he’ll get you the waver to tell him.” 

Adie frowned but nodded as she realised that they had a point. 

“We like him, Adie,” Hermione said and Adie looked over at her. “He’s good for you. I must admit that I had my doubts when I saw him playing Shutoku and you, then I couldn’t see what you saw in him. But meeting him and seeing you two together, and seeing him together with Teddy… you have me convinced. He really cares for you and you deserve someone like that in your life.” 

Adie smiled before hugging Hermione, it meant a lot for her that her best friend supported her relationship. 

 

Adie blinked when she saw the Kaijo player standing on the curb outside her apartment building when she came walking back from a trip to the court where she had been playing basketball with Teddy. 

“Moriyama-san,” Adie greeted starting to feel a little amused as she saw him shift on his feet and a small blush on his face. 

“Potter-san,” he said a smile, but she saw that he was nervous. “Hi Teddy-chan.” 

“Hi,” Teddy waved. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um…I…I was just…” he stuttered. 

Adie smirked amused. 

“You’re here to see someone, perhaps?” 

“Um…I…yeah;” he nodded. “Is she still here? She hasn’t left yet, has she?” 

He looked like he wanted to start running for the airport, so Adie took pity on him. 

“They leave tomorrow,” Adie said. “Do you want to come up with me? I’m sure Ginny is home.” 

“Ok,” Moriyama agreed. 

Adie smiled before she led him upstairs. 

 

“Gin, someone here to see you,” Adie called when she entered her apartment with an amused voice. 

“Who?” Ginny called back but Adie could hear movement and guessed she was on her way toward them. Adie took the jacket off Teddy before he sat down to take off his shoes while he glanced up at Moriyama who was looking nervous and kept glancing around the room. 

Ginny entered the hallway and stopped when she saw Moriyama standing there, Adie didn’t miss how he beamed at the sight of her and the nerves seemed to disappear or the small blush in Ginny’s cheeks as she looked him over. 

“Hi,” Ginny said smiling genuinely. 

“I hoped I reached you before you left,” Moriyama said stepping toward Ginny. “I wanted to see you again.” 

Ginny blushed, but she met his eyes and smiled. 

“I’m glad,” she said quietly. “Um, do you want to go for a walk?” 

“I would love to!” Moriyama beamed. 

Adie watched the two walk out of the apartment a little bemused and shook her head before looking down at Teddy. 

“I think your aunt Ginny has an admirer,” Adie said and Teddy giggled. 

 

Ginny came back looking like she was lost in thoughts, and had a goofy smile on her face to where Adie and Hermione was sitting in the living room. Ron was upstairs playing with Teddy. 

“Had a nice walk?” Adie asked when Ginny didn’t say anything. 

“Very nice,” Ginny smiled. 

“Seems like it,” Hermione said. “Where did you go?” 

“We just walked and talked,” Ginny sighed as she sat down, “he told me about his team and training… he said…” 

“He said?” Adie probed curiously. 

“He said he liked me and that he just wanted to say it before I left,” Ginny admitted with a blush. “He said he would regret it if he didn’t say it.” 

“Did you tell him you’re coming back?” Adie asked. 

“Yeah,” Ginny nodded. “He asked me out when I’m back.” 

“Did you accept?” Hermione asked eagerly leaning forward a little. 

“I did,” Ginny said but she was frowning a little. 

“Gin?” Adie asked. 

“What if he’s like Dean?” Ginny asked looking scared and doubtful. 

“I know it’s scary to take a chance again,” Adie said seriously and both Ginny and Hermione knew she spoke of experience. “But, Gin, you will lose so much if you push everyone away. Give him a chance, you like him right?” 

Ginny nodded still looking a little unsure. 

“Then give him a chance and take it slow,” Adie suggested. “He is a good guy. I might not know him very well, but from what I can tell he’s someone who can make you happy.” 

Ginny inhaled and nodded letting Adie reassure her like only Adie could. 

 

“Do you have to leave?” Teddy asked his lower lip as he stared at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All three who looked like they would break and stay longer. Adie took pity of them and picked Teddy up and settled him on her hip. 

“You’ll get to talk to them on Skype, cub,” Adie told him. “They need to go home now, Teddy.” 

“But I want them to stay here,” Teddy whined. 

“It won’t be long before I’ll get back,” Ginny promised and Teddy looked at her. 

“And we’ll talk to you every week,” Hermione promised while Ron nodded. 

“And you have your mum and Sei-nii,” Ron smiled, “as well as Teppei.” 

Teddy still looked sceptical, but he nodded slowly. 

“You promise to come back?” he asked. 

“Yes,” they all promised. 

Adie smiled a little and pushed the red hair out of Teddy’s face and wiped a tear away from his cheek with a thumb. 

After lots of hugs and talking at the same time the three visitors left leaving Adie and Teddy standing outside the apartment building by themselves, and Teddy sniffled as he rested his head against her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, I know. I got a little stuck on how I wanted it... So, sorry for taking a while. Also, was crazy busy with work...  
> Next chapter will hopefully not take more than a couple of days. The talk between Adie and Akashi will happen, and maybe some revelations. 
> 
> What do you think? :)   
> Thank you for reading!


	33. Talking with Akashi - secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Talking with Akashi - secrets revealed

 

Adie stepped off the train and found herself yet again at Kyoto train station. She smiled slightly as she threw her bag over her shoulder and started to move through the crowd toward the exit of the station. It was finally time for her to see her boyfriend again, she had missed him and it had been three weeks since he left Tokyo and went back to Kyoto. She hadn’t seen him since, only talked with him on the phone. It wasn’t the same as seeing him, but she would take what she could get. 

Now, though, she would see him again. She knew he had been insanely busy since getting back to Kyoto; his dad had given him more to do. Adie knew it was his way to punish his son, and she gritted her teeth everytime she heard the tiredness and exhaustion in Akashi’s voice. He refused to admit that he was tired, though; he was determined to show his father that he couldn’t break him. Adie was proud of him for that. 

A wide grin stretched on her face when she spotted her boyfriend standing by a black car wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt underneath a black jacket. His maroon-red hair was still short like always, and red eyes were locked on her. A smile played on his lips as she hurried her steps as she walked toward him. 

“Hi,” she smiled as she reached him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in greeting. 

“Hi,” he smiled back, his eyes softening as he met hers. “How was the trip?” 

“Boring,” Adie said. “But worth it.” 

He smiled and grabbed the bag from her and placed it in the trunk of the car. He moved to open the door for her and she got in. He sat next to her and she smiled as she met the eyes of the driver in the review mirror.

They drove mostly in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and Adie just enjoyed being close to Akashi again. She felt him trace patterns on the back of the hand he was holding from time to time and she knew he felt the same as her. 

 

“Where’s your dad?” Adie asked when she entered the house she had been to once before. Akashi was walking beside her and she glanced over at him. 

“He’s on a business trip,” Akashi said calmly. “I’m not sure when he’ll be back.” 

Adie nodded in understanding, but didn’t comment on it anymore. She knew that Akashi didn’t like talking about it, and she wouldn’t push him. 

“How is Teddy?” Akashi asked curiously and she could hear some concern in his voice. She understood why, Teddy had been a little more cranky and sulky after her friends left. She knew he was pushing her and testing her boundaries, but it didn’t mean it was any easier to go through. 

“He misses them and you,” Adie said. “He wanted to come with me this weekend, but I know he’ll have fun with Teppei and the rest of the team. He loves them.” 

“Good,” Akashi said relieved. 

They put her things away before they went out to eat dinner and just spend the rest of the day talking and walking around the city, she even manged to drag him with her back up to Kyoto tower and kissed him where he had kissed her for the first time. It was cheesy and silly, but she loved it. 

 

Adie felt the heat of the body next to her when she woke up the next morning and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips as she felt him next to her again. She enjoyed sleeping in his arms, it kept the nightmares away and she felt safe and wanted. She inhaled his scent and she could feel his heartbeats where her head was resting against his chest. Her smile slipped off her face when she remembered part of why she was here with him, though. Her stomach felt like a twisted knot.

She had thought a lot about what Hermione had said and knew that if she wanted Akashi to stay a part of her life she would have to tell him about magic, and soon. She was nervous and scared about how he would react, she wasn’t sure she had ever been so scared before. She had talked herself out of it many times, only to be talked into it again by Hermione over the phone. 

But…what if he couldn’t handle it? What if he thought she was a freak for having magic? Just like her relatives thoughts? She couldn’t lose him, Adie knew she would be broken if he said he didn’t want anything to do with her.

She hated the insecurities that the Dursley’s had left her, it was something she never had been really able to get rid of. She clearly saw the contempt in their eyes, and…fear back when she was 15 and the Dementors had attacked her and Dudley. While she didn’t care about her relatives, they were her family and the ones who was supposed to love her no matter what. It hurt to see those looks from them, and the thought of seeing those looks in Akashi’s eyes? Those warm red eyes that showed love and wonder everytime he looked at her… 

She had been a little wary when she realised that he had naturally red eyes, scared she would be reminded of Voldemort everytime she looked at her boyfriend. Yet, the thought never crossed her mind. Their eyes were completely different and Adie loved her boyfriend’s eyes.

She also had to talk to him about what Kuroko had told them before their match, she felt guilty for not doing it sooner, but they hadn’t been able to meet until now and she didn’t want to do it over the phone. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Akashi murmured pulling her closer to him. 

She looked up at him and saw that he hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he was awake. She smiled slightly as she reached out and caressed his cheek. 

“How can you tell?” Adie asked. 

“I know you,” he said simply opening his eyes to look at her. His red eyes showing concern as he watched her. “What’s wrong, Adeline?” 

Adie forced herself to smile and leaned in to kiss him. She wasn’t ready to tell him yet, she wasn’t ready to potentially lose him… the fear and anxiety built in her chest as she deepened the kiss and felt him answer her need, it was as if he could sense that she needed this. 

She moaned as she felt his hands trace her back as he continued to kiss her before turning them around so he was over her and took more control over the kiss. 

 

Adie inhaled deeply as she found herself back at Akashi’s house after having spent the day out with her boyfriend, they had went to a park and played basketball one on one for a couple of hours before going back home to shower (and having some fun with said shower), before they went out again. It had been a perfect day, they might not have done a lot but just spending time together was all Adie wanted from him. 

She placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, but she knew she was stalling. She felt him entering the room behind her and knew he was watching her with those sharp eyes of his. She didn’t turn to look at him as she finished cleaning up after dinner, knowing she would have to talk to him as soon as she finished. 

Finally she knew she couldn’t stall any longer, so she turned and met his eyes. He was frowning slightly as he watched her, she smiled slightly as she met his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Adeline?” he asked again, and this time she knew she had to answer.

“Come,” Adie said and took his hand and led him to the living room. She sat down and he sat down right next to her, keeping her hand in his. She looked down at the intertwined fingers and squeezed his hand lightly. 

“You’re worrying me,” Akashi broke the silence and Adie knew he was really worried if he voiced it.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at him and prepared herself. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” Akashi said, “you’ve been acting like this might be the last time we see each other.” 

Adie looked at him surprised and he arched a brow at her. 

“I’m not blind, Adeline,” he said dryly. “I noticed how you acted since you got here. I just let you take your time to get ready to tell me what you want to tell me. I have learned to wait and give you time to come to me in your own time.” 

Adie couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as he said that, and she knew it was true. He hadn’t pressured her to talk before, and she knew he was impatient and wanted to know so he could fix it. She also knew that he pushed it away just because it was what she wanted, and she loved him even more for that. 

“I know,” she simply said. “Thank you.” 

Akashi nodded but didn’t say anything. Adie inhaled and looked at him. 

“The day before our game,” Adie started, “we had a team meeting. Midorima had mentioned something to Kagami and Kagami was curious about what he meant, so he asked Tetsuya.” 

“Mentioned what?” Akashi asked confused. 

“That there were two of you,” Adie said and saw the way he stilled and realisation hit his eyes. “Tetsuya decided to tell our team about his past and how he became a part of the Generation of Miracles, and how you all fell apart.” 

Akashi felt tense and she saw the wariness in his eyes as he watched her, but he didn’t speak so she continued. 

“I’m sorry, Seijuro, I feel like I’ve gone behind your back or something,” Adie admitted quietly. 

“What?” Akashi asked sounding surprised. “Why?” 

“I didn’t want to potentially learn something about you that you’re not ready for me to know,” Adie admitted squeezing his hand, “we never talked much about your years at Teiko or with your team. I never wanted to push you to talk about it and wanted to give you time to tell me what you wanted when you were ready.” 

She was silent as she let Akashi gather his thoughts as he looked at her, she made sure to meet his eyes and after a few moments she saw him relax slightly and squeezed her hand as his expression softened. He must have seen something in her that had him relaxing. 

“I let everything fall apart,” Akashi finally said, “it was my fault that everything fell apart.” 

Adie frowned concerned as she heard the pain and self-disgust in his voice. It was something she hadn’t heard before, and something that didn’t belong in his voice. He looked away from her and she saw him getting a far away look in his eyes as he stared at something she couldn’t see. 

“Growing up I always had my father’s expectations for me,” Akashi said, “you know how he is. My mother loved me, though. She tried to give me time to be child, and she introduced basketball to me. We would play together and it was fun. Mother died just before I started middle school, and father got worse. He allowed me to play basketball, though, as long as I won.” 

Adie scowled at that, she hated that his father treated him like he did. 

“I joined the basketball team and you know how Kuroko joined and we became the best team in Middle School.” Akashi said. “For the first time I felt like I had friends, and I had fun. We were good and we all enjoyed playing together. Then, Aomine bloomed and he lost his passion for the game. Midorima was next, then Murasakibara… “ 

Akashi took a pause and glanced over at Adie who smiled sadly at him, he took strength from her reassurance and the lack of anger or rejection in her eyes. 

“I felt our friendship and everything we’d worked for slip away,” Akashi admitted. “I… I felt them leaving me behind and that was unacceptable for me. I changed, I felt I had to. I tried to keep us all together by winning, because to me they were irreplaceable and I didn’t know another way. That…that weakness was what created the other part of me, the part that was ruthless and didn’t care about anything by winning…Winning became everything… Only seeking victory and abandoning everything else…even teammates…” 

Adie reached out and cupped his face when he looked down, she had never seen this side of him. He was truly regretting his actions and felt ashamed of it. She knew he would never show anyone else this side, this way it affected him and she was filled with a warm feeling for him. 

“Hi,” she said softly. “You’re being to hard on yourself, Seijuro. Everything that happened was not just your fault. The others on your team also had a responsibility for what happened, and while you could have handle it better, it’s not your fault. The coaches and the teachers at your school should have been there to show you how to respond, not just push you to victory. They should have been there to show you that basketball and sports in general isn’t only about winning, but about the team and having fun. Especially when you’re just in middle school.” 

He looked up at her a little startled but he saw nothing but acceptance and love in her eyes as he watched him, he inhaled sharply and started to feel a little better. He knew she wouldn’t say it just to make him feel better, he knew she said because she truly believed it. 

“It feels like it’s my fault,” Akashi said not ready to let go of the guilt he felt. 

“It’s a good quality to be able to admit that you made a mistake,” Adie said smiling softly at him, “that’s how you learn, Seijuro. I know you care about your friends, and did so even when you tried to protect yourself from being left behind and hurt.” 

With that she pulled her boyfriend into her arms and hugged him tightly and she felt how he seemed to soak up her comfort and warmth, he rarely let anyone see the hurt he was feeling or let someone comfort him. 

 

Adie laughed as she watched Akashi try to push the overly excited puppy away from him, he looked so ruffled as he tried to get him to calm down. They had decided to go for a walk in the park, and she had noticed how more at ease he seemed as they walked through the park. That was until a small puppy came running toward them, no owner in sight. 

“Stop laughing and help me,” Akashi grunted. 

“Oh, okay,” Adie chuckled and crunched down and managed to pull the overly excited dog off him. The small Labrador Retriever barked twice and licker her cheek as she pulled him away from Akashi and toward her. “Oh, you’re a cutie, aren’t you?” 

“Menace,” Akashi scoffed getting up and glared at the dog who was now basking in Adie’s attention. She patted him and rubbed his neck as she tried to see if he had a collar. 

“He’s not a menace,” Adie disagreed, “are you, cutie? No, you aren’t… now, where is your owner?” 

Akashi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at the dog who now had Adie’s full attention. His glare deepened and he swore the dog smirked at him as he licked Adie’s cheek once more. 

Adie looked around and couldn’t see the owner anywhere near them and frowned as she got back to her feet, the puppy bouncing around her feet. 

“What should we do?” Adie asked Akashi. 

“Can’t we just leave him here?” Akashi whined, though he would deny it later. 

“We can’t do that,” Adie laughed, “come on, Seijuro.” 

“Fine,” Akashi sighed. 

“Woof,” the dog barked and Adie smiled down at him. 

“Can’t you trace your owner?” Adie asked but the dog just stared at her with the wide brown eyes that was melting her heart. 

“Let’s walk around a little,” Akashi suggested, “perhaps we’ll find whoever owns the little menace.” 

Adie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but she nodded and took his hand as they started to walk. The puppy walking with them, somehow understanding to follow them and he kept close to Adie much to Akashi’s annoyance. 

 

“Thank you!” the young girl bowed over and over again as she clutched the puppy in her arms. “Thank you! He managed to run away from me! Mum would have been so mad if I couldn’t find him!” 

“It’s alright,” Adie smiled kindly at the young girl. “He’s adorable.” 

“I know, right?” The girl beamed proudly. 

“My son would have loved to meet him,” Adie said, “he always wanted a dog. What’s his name?” 

“His name is Bo,” the girl said with a wide smile. 

“Cute name,” Adie said. 

“Thank you again,” the girl bowed before turning and rushing away leaving Adie and Akashi behind slightly amused by the hyper girl. 

 

“You won’t be able to beat me!” Hayama yelled as he tried to steal the ball from Adie who dodge him and passed the ball to Akashi who dribbled of Mibuchi before passing back to Adie who scored. 

Adie grinned and high fived Akashi with who smiled back at her. 

Adie ran back to mark Nebuya who towered over her, but she still manged to mark him remarkably well much to his frustration. She noticed how Akashi moved and lunged for the ball, but Nebuya dodge her just as she expected and passed the ball toward Mibuchi just like Adie wanted him to and grinned when Akashi stole the ball. 

“You planned that,” Nebuya growled and Adie just smirked at him before running off toward the basket, she saw Hayama in front of her again with a determined look in his eyes. 

Adie hadn’t had so much fun in a long time, just playing and enjoying the game with Akashi and his team was something she really enjoyed. They had met at a street court not too far from Rakuzan Acadamy, only Mayuzumi was missing. 

“Adeline!” Akashi called and she caught the ball easily and got in position to face Hayama who glared at her, his eyes on the ball and she bounced it hard a couple of times. She faked going to the left, but he followed her and she was forced to change her directions and pass the ball back to Akashi who scored. 

 

“It should be against the rules for the two of you to be on the same team,” Mibuchi said breathing hard as they ended the match, with a win for Akashi and Adie. 

“I will beat you one day,” Hayama declared looking at Adie. 

“You’re welcome to continue to try,” Adie smiled, “but we’ll most likely won’t be playing against each other in a proper match again.” 

“Oh, right,” Hayama frowned. “You’re finished with High School this year, right?” 

“Yeah,” Adie nodded. 

“What are you doing next?” Nebuya asked curiously after taking a deep drink from the water bottle. “Are you going back to England?” 

Adie noticed that Akashi tensed, but he didn’t say anything and she also saw Mibuchi look between her and Akashi. 

“No, I’m not going back to England,” Adie said, “I’ve been accepted into Tokyo University.” 

“That’s great,” Mibuchi smiled slightly. 

“What are you going to study?” Hayama asked curiously. “Something with sports?” 

“No,” Adie shook her head. “I’m going to study child psychology. I want to be able to help children from bad homes. Also some business so I can deal with my family business when I have to.” 

“I see,” Mibuchi said. 

“It’s good you’re going to stay, though,” Hayama commented and Adie didn’t miss how he looked from her to Akashi who hadn’t said anything, but he was smiling slightly when she looked at him. 

“Yeah,” Adie agreed. “Tokyo has become home for both me and Teddy now, even if we’re missing our family back in England.” 

 

It was early the last morning of Adie’s stay and she had woken up before Akashi and unable to stay still had slipped out of bed without waking him, and dressed before going down to the living room. She stared out of the window on the morning was starting to come, and the would coming back to life.

“Adeline?” 

Akashi stood in front of her with a concerned look in his eyes as he watched her, he had dressed but his hair was still a little ruffled from the sleep. She knew that it was time to reveal her biggest secret. She couldn’t postpone it any longer.

“Sit down, Seijuro,” Adie pointed to the empty chair in front of her and he sat down never removing his eyes from her. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I…I’ve kept a secret from you,” Adie admitted and he froze. 

“What?” he asked a look of betrayal and confusion on his face before he managed to blank his face out as he looked at her. 

“It’s a secret I’ve kept from everyone here,” Adie admitted quietly, “not even Teppei know about it, and there are rules against me telling anyone… but I want you, no, I need you to know. I have worked it out and gotten you permission to know, so I can tell you…” 

She stopped talking and inhaled deeply as she fiddled with her hands in her lap trying to remain calm and keep her uncle’s voice out of her mind. 

“Tell me what?” Akashi asked feeling confused. 

“There’s no easy way to tell you this, but I need you to keep an open mind and to know that I love you and would never do anything to put you in danger,” Adie said firmly looking straight at Akashi who nodded feeling even more confused.

“Ok,” he nodded when it was clear she was waiting for him to say something. 

“Magic is real,” Adie said bluntly and saw his eyes widen, “and I’m a witch.” 

Akashi had completely stilled now as his wide eyes were locked onto her. He opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out, his automatic response of ‘you’re joking’ was stopped on the tip of his tongue when he saw the serious and completely honest expression in her emerald green eyes that also showed how scared and worried she was as she looked at him. 

“What?” he finally managed to get out. 

“Magic is real,” she repeated, “I know it’s hard to accept and I can prove it to you if you need me to.” 

Akashi nodded and watched as she shook her right arm slightly and his mouth popped open slightly as a _stick_ fell out of her sleeve and into her hand. He was sure that hadn’t been there earlier… He frowned slightly. 

“I always carry it,” Adie said when she saw his look, “I use magic to hide it, but I’m used to always have it on me. Certain events back home has made it a habit.” 

Akashi nodded, but he wasn’t sure he really understood. He didn’t say anything though as he watched her close her eyes and inhale before she spoke in a clear and strong voice. 

“Expecto Patronum,” Adie said clearly. 

A bright white mass erupted from the wand and before Akashi’s eyes took the form of a bright-white translucent stag just there on the floor in his living room. It ran a couple of laps around the room as if it was seeking something before stopping in front of Adie who smiled softly at it. 

“No danger here today, Prongs,” she whispered as she reached out and almost touched it. 

Akashi stared at it wide eyed, he couldn’t deny the existence of magic with such a proof in front of him, but… this was all too much. He could feel the warmth and happiness almost radiating from the stag and he wondered how and what he was feeling. He watched as the stag bowed to Adie before it shimmered away and disappeared from view. 

“What was that?” Akashi whispered finding his voice still staring at the spot where the stag had just been. 

“That was what we call a patronus charm,” Adie explained gently. “It’s a very difficult charm to perform and are made by our happiest memories. The happier memory the stronger the patronus charm is. It’s meant to protect against dark creatures.” 

He sat down and tried to make sense of everything in his mind. It was hard, he was very analytical and he had to understand everything, but magic…that was something he didn’t understand. Something he hadn’t even considered to be real until now. 

Adie watched him struggle with the news and felt her heart drop slightly, it was much to take in at once, she knew that. She also knew he was struggling, and it was her fault. Should she just have kept quiet? 

“I’m sorry for not telling you before,” Adie said sitting down as well as she put her wand away and out of sight, careful not to sit to close to him. Giving him space. “We have laws that prevent us from telling people without magic about us.” 

“Then how could you tell me now then?” Akashi asked looking up at her, she couldn’t read anything from his eyes. 

“I talked to a friend of mine back in London,” Adie said, “he’s the Minister of Magic and I asked him to be allowed to tell you. I told him that I loved you and that I wanted you to be a part of mine and Teddy’s life. He agreed to help and dealt with the ministry here in Japan.” 

The silence filled the room and Adie knew she had to let him think, but the inpatient part of her urged her to say something, do something to make him see that this wasn’t a bad thing, that she was still the same. She bit down at her lip though, stopping the words from slipping out. 

“How come no one knows about magic?” Akashi finally asked and she knew he was trying to distract his mind with more information while he tried to put her and magic together and make sense of it. 

“We live hidden all around the world,” Adie started to explain, happy to get to explain something at least. “It was decided many years ago that it was safest. Back when the witch hunts were happening, so many innocent people was killed for being a witch or wizard. The magical community decided to hide away behind wards and protective spells so that all could be safe. We have our own government and schools, our own communities.” 

Akashi nodded absentmindedly and Adie knew he was overwhelmed. 

“I’ll let you think,” Adie said quietly and got up before walking out of the room. She wasn’t sure how she felt when he didn’t stop her. 

 

“Adeline…” Akashi started watching her with concerned eyes as she prepared to leave the house and get into the taxi waiting outside. She smiled sadly at him trying to control her emotions so he didn’t see how scared and worried she was. 

“I dropped a big bomb on you, Seijuro,” Adie said. “It’s something that’s a big part of my life and Teddy’s life. It’s something you have to decide if you can accept and live with, and you need to really think about it. I love you, Seijuro, and I want you in my life, in my son’s life. But I won’t pressure you into accepting something you believed to only be real in fairy tales until now right away. Take some time, think about it and then come see me.” 

“I…” Akashi started, but he trailed off. 

“I understand,” she promised, “I’ll wait for you, Seijuro. Be safe until we see each other again.” 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, unable to resist, before giving him a last smile and left the house. Hopefully not for the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> The secret is out!! Finally! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sorry for the delay. Next chapter should be Kuroko's birthday and more about Akashi's reaction to magic... Teddy will be back and cute as ever! Hope to see you soon! Leave a review or comment! :)


	34. Magic is real and birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### Magic is real and birthday party

 

Akashi walked like in a daze through the halls at school, barely noticing the other students around him. The annoyed, and some scared, looks didn’t register at all as he moved between his fellow students. 

Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the scared and worried look in those emerald eyes he loved so much and he knew he was the reason for that look. He scowled, unwittingly scaring a girl who happened to be walking toward him at the time, he shouldn’t have made Adie feel like she had to show him that look. 

Magic was real… that was something that was still running through his mind and if he hadn’t seen the bright-white translucent stag parading around his living room he might still have trouble believing it. Yet, he knew Adie never lied and she had never outright lied to him. If he was honest with himself he knew that the moment she said the words that magic was real, he believed her. 

Before he knew it he found himself in the empty gym and he stood just inside the double doors, he hadn’t really known he was headed this way. As he stood there he remembered the first time Adie came and saw him and it was as if he could see her standing there in front of him with that mischievous smile of hers as she seem fearless and confident as she faced his team. 

_“Who are you and how did you get in here?”_

_“Hm? Me?” Adie asked with a teasing smile. “I’m here to steal your Captain away.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Adeline. What are you doing here?”_

_“I asked you where you were, and you said here,” Adie said looking at him, “so here I am.” ___

____

_“You didn’t say anything about you being in Kyoto,” Akashi said scowling slightly._

____

_“Well, I wanted to surprise you,” Adie shrugged. “I can’t very well surprise you if I say I’m here, now can I?”_

____

_Akashi sighed as he looked at her, she just smiled back at him. She threw the ball to him and he caught it easily._

____

_“Relax, Seijuro,” Adie said, “if you want to finish practice I can wait.”_

____

_“Spying on the competition?” Akashi arched a brow making her snort._

____

_“No,” Adie eyed him. “We’ll beat you without spying. Besides, it’s not like you don’t know every player on my team, now is it?” She arched a brow at him._

____

_“I always win,” Akashi declared. “My victory is predestined.”_

____

_“Nothing is set in stone,” Adie contradicted him. “Just because it’s never happened before, doesn’t mean it won’t happen in the future.”_

____

He smiled slightly as the memory flashed in his mind and he remembered feeling awed and stunned when he saw her standing there in front of him. Not really able to believe that she was there because she wanted to see him. No one at that time wanted that, and to see her so clearly claiming friendship with him had started something in him that he still felt building. He had always felt like she saw him, the real him and he was still convinced that she was the only one who could and would see him for him and not his name or reputation. 

____

So, why had he let her leave like he had? Why had he let her believe that he might not accept her? Yes, he was shocked but he still loved her and wanted her in his life. He was sure of that. Anger filled him, but it was directed at himself. 

____

“Sei-chan?” Mibuchi asked carefully and Akashi turned around to see the older teammate looking at him with a worried look in his eyes. 

____

“What?” Akashi snapped even as he regretted the tone immediately afterwards, but he didn’t apologize. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts about Adie and his latest mistake. 

____

“Are you alright?” Mibuchi asked. 

____

“I’m fine,” Akashi said shortly and he immediately thought of how that was Adie’s default answer and frowned. Was she telling her friends that now? Pretending to be fine when he had hurt her like he had? 

____

“You don’t look it,” Mibuchi observed calmly not affected by Akashi’s tone. 

____

Akashi glared at him before he sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Again Adie’s voice was in his mind telling him that it wasn’t a bad thing to rely on your friends… and Mibuchi was his friend, he would admit that even if it was reluctantly. He sighed. 

____

“I think I might have messed things up with Adeline,” Akashi admitted and saw the surprise on Mibuchi’s face. 

____

“Huh? How?” he asked shocked. “You looked close when she was here visiting a week ago.” 

____

“Yeah, and then she told me something and I…” He glared frustrated but it wasn’t directed at Mibuchi. “I didn’t react like I should have.” 

____

“Then talk to her,” Mibuchi said, “Sei-chan, she loves you. It’s clear to anyone who sees you two together. I am sure she’ll give you a chance to apologize and talk to her.” 

____

Akashi knew he was right and he owed Adie an apology at the very least, he never wanted to make her believe he couldn’t accept her. He just had so much to process and he needed more information to do that, but he was not going to leave her. That was just not going to happen. 

____

 

____

Adie watched as Riko fed Nigou standing next to Teppei, she had just finished a late class and met the other second years outside and was talking with them a little before she had to go and pick up Teddy from day care. 

____

“Ah, sempai’s!” Furihata’s voice sounded and Adie glanced to the side to see him coming toward them with a bright smile. 

____

“Furihata-kun,” Adie greeted with a smile. 

____

“Are you free next Saturday?” he asked and Adie arched a brow curious. 

____

“The 31st?” Izuki asked. 

____

Furihata nodded and looked at them. 

____

“Yes! It’s actually Kuroko’s birthday that day,” he said. 

____

“Really?” Teppei asked before getting a solemn look on his face. “He’s growing up so fast, isn’t he?” 

____

“You act like you raised him,” Adie snorted nudging him in the arm. 

____

“So?” Hyuga asked ignoring Teppei but rolled his eyes at him.

____

“Ah, the first years are planning a birthday party at Kagami’s house,” Furihata said. “If you’re free we hoped you could stop by.”

____

“A birthday party, huh?” Izuki asked. 

____

“Sounds nice,” Riko commented and Adie noticed that she glanced shyly at Hyuga who blushed and Adie smiled slightly at the exchange. They had gotten closer since the final, and she was almost sure they were dating now. 

____

“We’re cooking and doing the decoration ourselves,” Furihata explained. “I’m sure Kuroko would be happy if you would come as well!” 

____

“Sounds good,” Adie said, “I’ll help with the cooking. 

____

The others offered to help as well and they all looked forward to make Kuroko’s day special and fun, Adie was sure the shadow would be happy by the end of it. 

____

Just then Furihata’s phone rang and he pulled it up from his pocket to answer. 

____

“Hello?” he said before he frowned, “calm down, Kagami.” 

____

Adie watched as the frown on Furihata’s face deepened. “What? I thought you were in charge of getting Kuroko to come that day?... Fine… we’ll just have it a little later… bye.” 

____

He hung up looking slightly unhappy. 

____

“Something wrong, Furihata-kun?” Adie asked. 

____

“No, not exactly,” he said, “Kagami was going to ask Kuroko to come and well, he stalled to long and now the Generation of Miracles managed to get to Kuroko first…” 

____

“Eh?” Riko asked. 

____

“They’re going to meet and play street basketball together,” Furihata said, “Kagami said that Kuroko looked really happy by the invite.” 

____

“Oh, I see,” Teppei said, “so there won’t be any party?” 

____

“Of course there will be,” Furihata said, “we’ll just have to have it later on the evening. After he has played with them.” 

____

Adie was silent and realised that Akashi would be coming to Tokyo. Would he come and see her or would he stay away? The worry ate at her inside, but she pushed it down and told herself that she would wait and let him come to her. Like she said she would. 

____

 

____

Akashi was late, he knew, but the train had been delayed and therefore he was late. He met Murasakibara on the way and they walked together toward the park where they had planned to meet the rest of their old team. It would be the first time they were all together since Teiko over any period of time, and it seemed fitting that the first time would be on Kuroko’s birthday. 

____

As they got closer Akashi saw that only he and Murasakibara was missing from the group, the rest of the team (that included Momoi) was standing in a group already talking looking more at ease than before. Kuroko was holding what looked like a scarf and from the pink colour, Akashi guessed it was a birthday present from Momoi. 

____

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Akashi spoked up calling the attention to himself. 

____

He was pleased to see the smiles on their faces as they turned to look at him, no one scowled or tensed when they saw him like they had before. Perhaps there really was a chance to get back their friendship? 

____

“It’s good to see you, Akashi-kun,” Momoi said with a wide smile. 

____

“You too,” Akashi returned with a nod before turning his attention to Kuroko after scanning the empty court, “happy birthday, Kuroko.” 

____

He saw the slight surprised look in Kuroko’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure why he had the look, before the shadow smiled and nodded. 

____

“Thank you, Akashi-kun;” Kuroko said softly. “I’m happy you could make it.” 

____

Akashi smiled and nodded, but didn’t say anything as he joined them. They stood talking lightly for a little while before Aomine became restless and suggested they started to play. They split into teams by drawing random notes that Momoi had prepared earlier, and Akashi found himself on the same team as Kuroko and Aomine. 

____

Akashi had fun playing with his friends, it felt like it did before and he smiled as he caught the ball and then passed it to Aomine who went up against Kise before he scored. They played for a long time, and changed teams every now and then so that they all played together. 

____

Momoi couldn’t help the small happy yet sad smile she got when she saw the laughing faces of Kuroko and Aomine after they had scored a basket together and she flashed back to middle school when this was a regular sight. 

____

The atmosphere between them all was easier and more comfortable than ever before, there was no tension between them that kept them apart, and the teasing was good hearted and high spirited just as it had been before everything went wrong. 

____

“This was fun, Kurokocchi!” Kise grinned and hugged the smaller boy excitedly when they were finished. 

____

“Let go of me, Kise-kun,” Kuroko deadpanned and Kise did with a pout. 

____

“So mean…” Kise pouted. 

____

Akashi shook his head at the typical behaviour of Kise and Kuroko as he walked past them and to where Momoi was seated on the bench watching with a nostalgic smile on her face. He paused in front of her and waited for her to look at him. 

____

“Eh? Akashi-kun?” she asked curiously looking up at him. 

____

“It’s your turn to play,” Akashi said, “I’m subbing with you.” 

____

“Come join us, Momoi-san!” Kuroko said and she had to fight a blush. 

____

“I won’t go easy on you just because you’re my manager,” Aomine said gruffly. 

____

“You can go a little easy on me,” Momoi protested as she grabbed the ball and ran out onto the court with a laugh. 

____

Akashi smiled as he watched his friends and wished that Adie could have been here to see this, he wished he could have shared this moment with her. 

____

 

____

“Aren’t Akashi the only one who didn’t lose?” Aomine asked when they had played several games and the afternoon was starting to near its end. 

____

“Is that right?” Akashi asked. 

____

“You always get the best deal for yourself,” Kise said. 

____

“It’s a game, but it’s still irritating,” Midorima commented and Akashi felt his lips twitch amused. 

____

“I’m hungry,” Murasakibara complained. 

____

“Should we call it then?” Akashi asked and the others was about to agree just as Momoi stopped them and suggested a photo. While most complained about it, they all lined up to take the photo and none was really annoyed by it. 

____

“Can you send me a copy of the photo later?” Kuroko asked Momoi who grinned and nodded. 

____

“Of course!” 

____

“Thank you,” Kuroko said softly looking back at the screen at the digital camera and at the picture, they stood united in a way he hadn’t expected to happen again and he thought that it was the best present he could get. 

____

“Um…” he spoke up at the others looked at him curiously. 

____

 

____

Adie helped Himuro and Kagami cook for the party and tried to keep her mind off Akashi and the fact that he was in town and with Kuroko and his friends playing basketball right now. She noticed Teppei look at her from time to time, but he didn’t say anything much to her relief. She didn’t really want to talk about it, and she couldn’t talk about it with him. Not when he didn’t know about magic, something she might have to change she thought. But first she had to get it settled with Akashi. 

____

She had been amused when Himuro and Takao showed up and not that surprised that Kagami had invited his old friend slash brother. In typical Kagami style he had messed up the direction and Takao had been nice enough to show Himuro the way, and had been invited to join them since he was there. Adie had to admit that she admired the casual and carefree way he joined them. 

____

Teddy was playing with Nigou who was basking in the little boys attention much to the amusement of the rest of the team who had just finished decorating Kagami’s apartment. It was the first time Adie had been there and she learned that Kagami lived there alone, but that it was originally intended to be him and his dad there. 

____

Adie talked with Himuro when the doorbell rang, but since she wasn’t the one to host she didn’t get up. She saw Furihata get up when Kagami asked if he could open the door. Turning her attention back to the Yosen player who explained how his team was going to play a practice match against Rakuzan the next day and that was how they had gotten Murasakibara to come to Tokyo. 

____

“Seijuro can be very sneaky when he wants to,” Adie snorted and Himuro agreed with a small smile. 

____

 

____

“Eh!” 

____

“What?!” 

____

The exclamations from the others in the room had Adie look up and saw Akashi standing just inside the door with the rest of his old team and Kuroko right behind him. His red eyes locked on her, but he had a polite smile on his face. 

____

“You brought your friends?” Kagami exclaimed looking at the group with wide eyes. 

____

“Hello,” Akashi greeted politely, “I’m Rakuzan’s Akashi Seijuro.” 

____

Adie arched a brow at the formal greeting as Izuki exclaimed they knew who he was, but she didn’t miss the slight narrowing of his red eyes as he once again looked at her and then Himuro. 

____

“Sei-nii!” Teddy yelled and rushed toward the Rakuzan player whose face softened in a genuine smile that shocked the Seirin team a little, as he caught the little boy and lifted him up into his arms. 

____

“Hi Teddy-chan;” Akashi greeted. “How have you been?” 

____

“Good!” Teddy smiled, “but I missed you!” 

____

“I missed you too,” Akashi said and ruffled his hair. “Have you behaved for your mum?” 

____

“Mostly,” Teddy said and Adie snorted. 

____

“At least he is honest,” Adie said getting up and walking over to Akashi, she held back the need to run to him and focused on staying calm and in control. She smiled at him when she stopped in front of him. “Good to see you, Seijuro.” 

____

“You too,” he said and leaned forward to press a chaste and quick kiss to her lips. She smiled and felt her shoulders relax slightly as she didn’t see anything but love and warmth in his eyes as he met hers. She knew he might still say that magic was too much for him to deal with, but at least she didn’t see the disgust in his eyes that she fared. And she could keep living in denial and pretend that everything was as before. At least until they found an opportunity to talk. 

____

She realised she had missed the others greeting each other as she had been to busy thinking about Akashi, she fought the blush as she turned her attention back to the present and her friends around them. 

____

“Akashi,” Teppei greeted with a polite smile, and Adie was pleased to see some genuine care in her little brother eyes as he looked at Akashi. He seemed to have softened a little toward Akashi, at least. 

____

“Kiyoshi,” Akashi nodded back. 

____

Adie sat down next to Akashi who had Teddy on his lap, much to the surprise of her team. She realised that they hadn’t seen the two together much, and thought it was good for them to see how Teddy and Akashi interacted with each other. Perhaps they would let go of their last reservations against him then. 

____

“You need to teach me more Shogi,” Teddy chatted away, “I try to play with mum, but she’s not as good as you.” 

____

Adie rolled her eyes as she head Akashi’s chuckle. She poked his arm in mock offence. 

____

“That’s where you’re supposed to say that I’m good!” she cried but a smirk played on her lips. 

____

Adie was aware they were being watched, but she ignored it. She just felt relieved over the teasing between her ad Akashi and the feeling of everything being as it were. 

____

 

____

“They look…happy,” Riko said a little stunned as she watched Adie with Akashi and Teddy. It was the first time they had seen them together in such a relaxed setting, and Akashi wasn’t wearing any masks… 

____

“They do,” Hyuga agreed. 

____

The smile on Akashi’s face as he watched Adie was very telling for the others in the room, even the former Teiko players hadn’t seen this side of Akashi before. They saw Akashi reached out and swipe a lose strand of dark hair away from Adie’s face and saw the soft smile she gave him in response before Teddy clapped his hands to get their attention. 

____

“I think…we might have judged him to quick,” Izuki realised a little stunned. 

____

The party was a success and Kuroko had a great time, it was the first year in a very long time he really felt like people saw him. He had both his old and his new friends there and they were getting along, well, mostly. Kagami and Aomine were bickering like normal, but he didn’t think they actually mean everything they said. He also liked seeing Akashi and Adie together, it eased his mind observing the casual happiness they shared, and Akashi seemed…happy and relaxed. 

____

 

____

Adie held Akashi’s hand as they walked back to the apartment building, Teddy almost asleep in Akashi’s arms. They walked in silence, and Adie could tell that they both were in deep thoughts but neither felt like starting the conversation right now. She knew that they needed to talk when they got back to her apartment, but while she felt worried and scared she also felt slightly reassured by his presence and the fact he didn’t look at her with disgust or fear. 

____

Akashi glanced over at Adie and saw the pensive look on her face in the moon light, she was beautiful, he thought. Her dark hair pulled back in a loose bun and her emerald green eyes seemed to have a almost unearthly glow about them as she was watching the sky and stars. He had seen the worry and fear in her eyes the one moment her expression had been unguarded, just after he had entered Kagami’s apartment and greeted the Seirin team. He doubted that anyone else had seen it though, as it was only there for a second. He hated himself for being the reason for why it was there, and he swore he would clear it up as soon as he could. He had hope though, that he hadn’t ruined everything. If she was mad at him, she wouldn’t have greeted him like she had, would she? 

____

Teddy mumbled something against his neck and he smiled down at the little boy, he had missed him when he had been in Kyoto. It was strange how connected and close he felt to Teddy. The pride he felt when the little boy did something, or just the happiness when he came running toward him with that large smile of his. 

____

Adie squeezed his hand and he realised that they were back at the apartment, they entered the building and took the elevator up to her floor and he followed her inside. Adie smiled and showed him the way to Teddy’s room and he gently put him down, he barely made a sound. Akashi straightened up and glanced at Adie who was now watching him with a considering look and biting lightly down at her lower lip, he could tell she was nervous about something. He arched a brow. 

____

He noticed her suddenly holding her, um, wand and watched it curiously, he looked up at her and saw the way she was watching him. When he didn’t react she turned to Teddy and he heard her mutter something softly and much to Akashi’s surprise the clothing Teddy wore changed in front of his very eyes and suddenly he was wearing a pyjamas. 

____

Akashi blinked and looked back at Adie who was putting her wand away without looking at him, before leaning down to tuck Teddy in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

____

“Sleep well, cub,” she murmured. 

____

Akashi had noticed her calling Teddy that before, but had never thought about it. Now, though, he was wondering if it had another meaning. His mind was questioning everything and he was curious, also seeing magic like that made it more real and assured him that he hadn’t imagined everything when she told him. 

____

 

____

They walked into the living room, it was only partly lit up and she was still not looking at him. He wanted to change that, but he was a little worried that the distance she suddenly put up between them meant that she didn’t want him there. A voice in his mind told him that he was being stupid, but the worry was there. 

____

“Have…have you thought about it?” She asked quietly still not looking at him. “Magic, I mean.” 

____

Akashi swallowed as he took a step closer to her and kept walking to her side until he was right in front of her and reached out and tipped her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. The worry in her eyes hit him hard and he scolded himself for putting it there. 

____

“I have,” he said in an even and cool voice, “I have no problem with it, Adeline.” 

____

Her shoulders didn’t relax exactly, but they didn’t seem just as tense either. Her emerald eyes scanned his, clearly looking for a lie. He just met her eyes and cupped her face between his hands. 

____

“Adeline,” he said softly. “I love you. Magic or no magic, it will not change the way I feel about you. Nor will it change the fact that I want you in my life.” 

____

A strange look crossed her face as she looked at me for a moment before a small smile curled her lips upwards. 

____

“You mean it?” She asked and he wondered if he had ever heard her sound so vulnerable before. It worried him and made the internal anger build, what had he done? 

____

“I mean it,” Akashi promised, “I’m sorry for making you believe that I wouldn’t. I never meant for you to doubt that I wanted you and…well, I am sorry.” 

____

He felt a little lost, he wasn’t used to apologizing and it felt weird but strangely right to do so to her. Adie deserved him being open and honest with her. Thinking about it, she had always managed to reach the softer part of him even when he was in his other personality as some called it. She had always seen him, the whole him and he was not going to let her get away from him. 

____

He leaned in and kissed her, he felt her kiss him back and sighed happily into the kiss as he pulled her impossibly closer to his body and he felt himself reacting to her warmth and touch. 

____

“Adeline,” he moaned and she smiled against his lips as she pressed herself closer to him. 

____

“I love you, Seijuro,” Adie whispered between kisses. “I love you.” 

____

 

____

Adie moved around the kitchen the next day more relaxed and rested in what felt like forever, but it was really only since she had told Akashi the truth about magic. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing the time Rakuzan was playing against Yosen in a practice match and she had promised that she and Teddy would be there to watch them. 

____

Akashi had spent the night and she had woken up in his arms finding him watching her with a loving smile on his handsome face, his red eyes softer than she remembered and he had kissed her before she had to get up and check on Teddy. They had eaten breakfast together before Akashi had to leave for his practice match. 

____

Her mind went back to the night before and a smile stretched on her face, he accepted her. He really accepted her with magic and all, his voice and eyes proved that he had been telling the truth and she couldn’t start to describe how relieved and happy she felt when he did. She had been really scared that he would say it was too much. 

____

The sound of her phone brought her out of her musings and she reached for it before answering without checking who was calling. 

____

“Hello?” 

____

_“Hello, Potter-san,”_ Minami’s voice sounded. _“Am I calling at a bad time?”_

____

“Minami-san,” Adie greeted, “no, I’m free to talk. Have you any news for me?”

____

_“There is a company that wants to by stocks in your company and the hospitals in Tokyo are willing to buy the potions we have managed to get approved for the muggle world. I have also prepared a list of candidates for you to look through to decide who you want to run the business, in your stead. Just like you asked.”_

____

“But I will still be able to have say in what’s going on, right?” Adie asked sitting down at a chair in the kitchen a cup of tea in her free hand. She could hear Teddy playing in the living room. 

____

_“Yes,”_ Minami said. _“You will.”_

____

“Good,” Adie said, “please send me the list and I’ll go through it and we’ll arrange interviews to determine who the best option is.” 

____

They talked a little more business before they ended their conversation and Adie felt like it was finally getting somewhere, she had a secret hope that if she could get the potions accepted at the local hospitals she might be able to save Teppei’s knee and help he play basketball again next school year. It was a hope, at least. 

____

 

____

“Congratulations,” Adie smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she reached Akashi after their win against Yosen. 

____

“Thank you, Adeline,” he smiled lightly before looking down to where Teddy was staring up at him with a wide smile. 

____

“You won!” Teddy beamed. 

____

“I guess we did,” Akashi said like it was nothing and Adie noticed the ‘we’ in his sentence and knew he had changed and was now truly counting on his team. A smile stretched on her lips as she watched her boyfriend and son talk more about the match, she could hear the others around her but she stayed focused on two of the most important people in her life. 

____

“You want to come and join us for dinner?” Akashi asked and Adie suddenly realised he had turned his attention back to her and was watching her now. 

____

“If you don’t mind,” Adie said or rather asked. 

____

“Of course I don’t mind,” Akashi smiled before he threw a glance over his shoulder, “just wait here until we’ve changed and then we’ll go.” 

____

Adie nodded and held Teddy’s hand as Akashi joined his team and went into the locker room. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)
> 
> Next chapter will be about Adie's past.. how should Akashi react to that? :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! See you soon!


	35. Adie's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Adie's past

 

“Tell me more about magic,” Akashi requested tracing a hand up and down Adie’s arm where they lied curled together on the sofa in her apartment. The television was on, but they weren’t paying any attention to it. Teddy was already in bed and deep asleep. 

“What do you want to know?” Adie asked tilting her head slightly to watch him. 

“You said something about having your own schools?” Akashi asked having been curious about it. 

“We do,” Adie nodded, “there’s a lot of different ones all around the world. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it’s somewhere in Scotland. We start when we’re 11 and attends for 7 years.” 

She continued to tell him about Hogwarts and how the house system worked and the classes, she could tell he was really interested and found it fascinating. 

“What class did you enjoy the most?” he asked. 

“When we had a proper teacher I liked Defence Against the Dark Arts best,” Adie said, “but that was very rare that we had a good teacher for that class. You see, there was a curse on the position and no teacher lasted more than a year before something caused them to quit.” 

“Curse?” Akashi asked and Adie snorted. 

“Someone wanted the position one time long ago and when he was rejected he put a curse on it, saying that if he didn’t get it no one else would either,” Adie said thinking of the petty Voldemort. “So no teacher lasted more than a year.” 

“That sounds…strange,” Akashi said and Adie nodded in understanding. 

“I know,” she agreed. “Well, my third year we had a great teacher. Teddy’s dad was the teacher that year and it was the first time I met him since I was a baby. I didn’t know until the middle of the year, though, that he knew my dad. He helped me a lot, but he kept a distance between us as well.” 

“Why?” Akashi asked pushing a strand of hair away from her face. 

“He lost a lot when my parents died,” Adie said quietly and suddenly she was watching him with an intense look in her eyes and seemed to be trying to decide something. “He was a werewolf and people judged him very hard for it. He would always make sure to lock himself away every full moon so he never hurt anyone. He was the kindest man I’ve ever met, and he never deserved the hate and prejudice he faced every year since he was a child because of it.” 

Akashi blinked. Werewolves were real? Huh, that was…unexpected. He saw that Adie seemed defensive and wary as she looked up at him, clearly trying to judge his reaction to the news. 

“So, that’s why you call Teddy cub?” Akashi asked calmly and she smiled. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It’s what Remus called him, and I wanted to continue so that he would have a part of his dad with him. Remus really loved his little boy.” 

A tear escaped Adie’s eye and Akashi wiped it away with a thumb looking at her concerned. Adie tried to smile but it felt flat. 

“What other classes did you have?” Akashi asked purposely changing the subject much to Adie’s relief. She quickly started to talk about her classes and the teachers she liked and hated, he had a hard time believing she was trying to trick him when she told him about Professor Binns and the fact that he was a ghost. 

“Fine,” Akashi finally relented, “I believe you.” 

“Good,” Adie chuckled amused and grateful for his distraction, but she knew she had to tell him the truth about everything. She didn’t want to hide anything from him now. 

 

Just then her computer started to ring and she saw Skype flashing on the screen, she sighed as she pulled away from Akashi’s warm hold and reached for the computer and pulled it closer to her. She saw Hermione’s name on the screen. 

“It’s Hermione,” Adie said glancing at Akashi. 

He smiled and nodded, “I’ll go and make us something to eat while you talk.” 

“Thank you,” Adie said and kissed his cheek lightly as he stood up, he ruffled her hair lightly chuckling amused when she glared at him annoyed. 

“Answer the call, Adeline,” he said and she rolled her eyes just as she clicked the accept button on the screen. 

“Hi Hermione,” Adie smiled seeing the face of her best friend. 

“Hi Adie,” Hermione smiled back, “you look good.” 

“Thanks,” Adie grinned, “I feel good.” 

“You told him?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Yes, and he’s fine with it,” Adie said with a grin. “He’s here now, actually. He just stepped into the kitchen to cook while I talked to you. We’ve been talking about Hogwarts and the classes…” 

“That’s good, Adie,” Hermione said genuinely. “I’m happy for you.” 

Adie just smiled and glanced toward the kitchen where she heard him moving around, it felt good having him in her home. 

“Ginny is preparing to leave tomorrow,” Hermione said changing the subject. “She’s looking forward to moving.” 

“Good,” Adie said, “it’ll be great having her here. Teddy has missed you all since you left.” 

“I know,” Hermione said, “it will be good for her, I think. Molly is a little apprehensive, but you know how she gets. She’ll accept it when Ginny is there.” 

“Yeah,” Adie knew very well how Mrs Weasley got when she worried, and Ginny had always been the baby in the family, the only daughter. 

They talked a little longer until Adie noticed Akashi standing in the doorway and took it as a sign that the food was finished. 

“Looks like the food is finished,” Adie said and Hermione nodded. 

“Ok, I’ll let you go,” Hermione said. “We’ll talk later.” 

“Of course. Bye,” Adie said and ended the call. 

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could cook,” Adie said when she saw the small dish that was prepared and Akashi snorted. 

“I learned,” he said and she arched a brow at him and was amused when she saw him blush lightly, “I wanted to be able to cook for you so I learned.” 

“You’re sweet,” Adie said feeling touched and kissed him quickly as she walked to the table and sat down. He grumbled something she didn’t hear, but followed her to the table and sat down. 

“You’re ruining my reputation,” Akashi said and Adie grinned. 

“Deal with it,” she teased and linked their feet together under the table, and he smiled back at her. 

“I guess I will,” he said like it was something he suffered greatly for, but she saw the amusement in his eyes. 

“It’s delicious!” Adie exclaimed when she had tasted the food. “Really good.” 

“Of course,” Akashi said smugly.

“I remember one time in the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts,” Adie started looking at the food at her plate as the memory hit her, “I was staying at my godfather’s house in London and he decided that he was going to cook for me. Said he never had the chance before and that I would love his cooking. He was so sure of himself and bragged about the mad skills he had.” She laughed a little as she remembered how Sirius had awkwardly moved around the kitchen in an attempt of arrogant confidence. “He finally presented me with the final product, only it didn’t look anything like food at all. Everything was mushed together, but he looked so hopeful that I decided to try it. It was a mistake. It was horrible. I never tasted anything worse in all my life.” 

Adie smiled though as she remembered it, he had been so disappointed but he had kept trying over the summer even going so far to ask Mrs Weasley for help even when he hated to ask her for help with anything. 

Akashi listened amused as she talked about her godfather, he realised that it was the first time she had ever mentioned having a godfather and he wondered where he was and why she hadn’t talked about him before. It was clear that she loved him from the way she talked about him. He met her eyes when she glanced up and saw the deep pain in her eyes making him inhale deeply at loss on what to say. 

“Adeline…” he trailed off. 

“Sorry,” she said getting up and grabbing her now empty plate and walking to the kitchen sink and put it down. Akashi got up and followed her, he placed his arms on either side of her and pulled her close to him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Adie didn’t speak for a moment only turned and leaned into his comforting warmth and was relieved when he put his arms around her and held her close. She knew he was confused and worried, and she was going to tell him. 

“Come,” Adie said pulling away and grabbed his hand. “Let’s get comfortable.” 

 

“Everything in my life in the magical world wasn’t…good, Seijuro,” Adie finally started glancing up from where she had been watching their intertwined fingers. “There is a reason for why I left. It wasn’t just because Teppei asked me to join Seirin, I needed to get away and he offered me a place to go.” 

Akashi frowned feeling a deep sense of dread fill his gut as he saw the haunted expression on her face. 

“What?” he asked unable to say anything else. 

She inhaled deeply seemingly trying to calm herself and he felt her tighten her hold of his hands like she was afraid he would pull away or something. 

“I will tell you, but I warn you; it’s not a pretty story;” Adie warned him and he nodded wanting to know but at the same time felt apprehensive. 

“Ok,” he said. 

 

Adie took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell him about the war, she knew it as necessary. She didn’t want any more secrets from him, she needed him to know, to know her. She started to tell him about her parents, how they were killed and went on from there all through her school years and every meeting with Voldemort. She told him about her friends, and how the school had turned on her over the years, how she had witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort and fought him to escape. 

It was hard to tell him about Sirius, but she made sure to tell him everything, how he had been a prankster when he was younger, how he had split from his family because they believed in the pureblood was the best and only ones deserving to learn magic. She told him how he had escaped from Azkaban prison because he found out the Pettigrew was close to her, and he was the only one knowing he was still alive. She confided in him the pain and loneliness she had felt when Sirius had to leave to escape the Ministry and she was again on her own, despite the fact that he wrote to her. She still felt alone. She told him about how he had been her fifth year, how depressed he had been and how he had tried to put on a brave face for her. She paused slightly before telling him about her vision and rescue attempt that turned out to be a trap leading Sirius to be killed when he tried to save her. 

Akashi squeezed her hand giving her strength to continue telling him about how she reacted to Sirius dying and the prophecy, learning that she would have to kill or be killed. She glanced at him and saw the worried and horrified look on his face then, but there was no disgust and she continued to tell him about her sixth year and how everyone now believed her and called her the chosen one. Akashi had tensed and scowled at that, but once more hadn’t spoken just listening. 

Adie told him about the lessons with Dumbledore, Voldemort’s past and how he had grown to become the Dark Lord. She didn’t pause as she told him how the war was getting worse outside of school, people disappearing and being killed, how she had to watch classmates being pulled out of class being told their families just had been killed. She told him about the last mission Dumbledore had taken her on, to find the Horcrux. She briefly explained what it was, even as she had her misgivings about it. Not because she didn’t trust him, but because it was something so evil and disgusting that she didn’t really want him to know about it. She did notice him going a little pale when she told him, but he just jerked his head to make her go on. She continued to the potion and then the inferi in the lake making him go even paler, but she continued. She told him about the dark mark over the astronomy tower and Draco and Snape… how Dumbledore was killed.

 

Adie paused and looked at him for a moment and saw that he was close to being overwhelmed. It was a lot to process. 

“Are you alright?” she asked worried. 

“Am I alright?” he repeated slightly incredulous making her frown confused.

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot to take in,” Adie said blinking confused when he abruptly pulled her into a tight hug lifting her off her seat and into his lap. She quickly hugged him back, though, and circled her arms around his neck as she hid her face against his neck. 

“It’s me who should ask you if you’re alright,” he whispered. “God…Adeline. I… I never thought… how did you survive like that? How could any of the adults just… argh! It makes me angry knowing you went through all this!” 

“Look, Seijuro, I know,” Adie said pulling back slightly so she could look at him. “It’s unfair and harsh, but… it’s my life. I had to live it and while the adults could have done a lot of things differently, I would still have been involved. Voldemort wouldn’t have stopped coming after me. He was obsessed with killing me, and I had to make a choice. I chose to fight back and try to stop him.” 

“I know,” Akashi said softly, “I know you will do everything you can to do so, but it doesn’t mean it’s easy to listen to.” 

Adie nodded and adjusted a little on his lap to get comfortable, his arms was around her waist holding her in place. She gave him a critical look as she considered her next move. 

“Do you want to continue or do you want to wait?” Adie finally asked. “It’s the last year and it’s…not pretty.” That was an understatement, but she wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

“Tell me,” Akashi said knowing it was going to be terrible and probably more than he could take, but he wanted to know. He needed to know. He knew that he would probably lose sleep over it, but if it was a chance he could somehow help her by listening he would do so. He had a feeling she hadn’t really talked about it before, not like this. Her friends and family in Britain already knew so she wouldn’t have to go through it like she was now doing. He hoped, _prayed_ , that putting it into words and talking about it would help her.

She looked at him for a minute longer and he met her eyes calmly, determinedly and finally she nodded having seen what he wanted in his eyes. At least he hoped so. She didn’t get off his lap and he was greatly pleased by that. 

 

Taking a deep breath she started to tell him about how she went back to her aunt and uncle’s one more time, like Dumbledore had asked her to. She told him how the Order had arranged protection for her relatives and how she struggled to get them to accept it. She told him about the seven Potters, and how Voldemort had been so close to her. She told him how Mad-Eye was killed and how guilty she had felt. She didn’t stop as she went on to the birthday party, the Minister of Magic coming to see her and Dumbledore’s will. She smiled a little as she told him how beautiful Fleur had been at the wedding, and how it had been crashed and they had to run. She told him about fighting the Death Eaters at the diner, going to Grimmauld Place and figuring out that a Horcrux was with Umbridge at the Ministry. She told him how they broke in to the Ministry and how they got split up and finally managing to get the Horcrux and escape helping muggle-borns as well to get out. 

She continued to tell him about losing Grimmauld Place and having to live in tents, always moving around even as it was difficult at first with Ron injured. She told him how the Horcrux affected them all, playing on their worries and fears. She told him about being hungry and scared, not leaving much out. She didn’t tell him that Ron left though, knowing it would colour him against her best friend. She didn’t want him to get angry at him for leaving her, and knew that she was best not to tell him that. She never really brought it up to anyone, only Bill and Fleur knew and that was because Ron had gone to them when he left. 

She told him about visiting her parents’ graves for the first time and the last minute escape from Nagini and Voldemort, losing her wand and being injured. She told him about seeing Voldemort killing her parents through Voldemort’s eyes feeling tears in her eyes as she told him. Akashi reached out and wiped an escaped tear away with his thumb, but he didn’t say anything. Taking strength from him she went on to tell him about finding the sword of Gryffindor and Ron finally destroying the Horcrux. 

She explained the Deathly Hallows for him and how they had visited Luna’s father; she told him how it pained her not being able to go and save Luna when they learned she had been taken. She told him about the radio program _Potter Watch_ and how it had given her new courage and strength to go on. She went on to tell him how they were caught when she slipped and said Voldemort’s name, and having to listen to Hermione being tortured. She told him how they found Luna, Dean and Mr Ollivander, the wand maker, in the cellar and how Dobby had come to help them. 

She paused briefly before the told him how Dobby had saved them, but getting killed in the process. Dying in her arms. Akashi had tightened his hold around her waist when she told him, sensing and seeing her pain and wanting to lessen it. She leaned into his warmth before telling him about their stay at Shell Cottage. 

She told him about planning to break into Gringotts and the actual break in with the help of Griphook, and saw the stunned look on Akashi’s face. Had it not been something so serious she would have been amused by his shock. He normally didn’t show it if he felt shock. She continued to tell him how they managed to escape by riding out on a dragon, and how they had jumped onto a lake to get away from the dragon. 

She paused a moment before she told him about Hogwarts and going back, how Voldemort now knew what they were doing and how time was running out. She told him about the reception they got coming back and the resistance Ginny, Neville and Luna had been leading back at Hogwarts. She told him everything she could think off and how they looked for the last Horcrux. 

She told him about the final battle, the friends who died and the pain she had felt. She hesitated when she got to the part where she had discovered that she had to die. Would it be too much for him to hear? She knew it might be the final straw that made him leave and say he couldn’t handle it. Watching him closely she saw the fear in his eyes, the sympathy and worry, it was all there in his red eyes and he was holding her so tightly that she thought it might bruise, but she didn’t pull away from him. 

“Adeline?” he asked when she had been silent for too long. 

She squared her shoulders and started to tell him the hardest part of everything and she felt how he stiffened as she told him about her decision to give herself up, to save everyone else even if it meant that she would die. His face went blank as she told him how she had been hit by the killing curse, again, and the conversation with Dumbledore. She silently told him everything that happed after that and finally ending with Voldemort’s death. 

 

The silence stretched between them and Adie was finding it very difficult to not say anything, she watched how Akashi seemed frozen in his seat, his expression blank. His eyes was locked on her though, and she saw the overwhelming emotions in those eyes and she was almost regretting telling him everything.

“Seijuro?” she whispered worrying her lower lip as she watched him with worried eyes. 

He blinked and she felt his arms tighten even more around her before he pulled her to him and hugged her like he thought she would disappear. She hugged him back unsure how to help or what to say to get him to say something. Anything, really. Had she told him too much? 

“Adeline…” he murmured. “Never do something like that again. I…I can’t… if… you _died_. You died!” 

Anger was filling his voice now and he jerked back and she saw the rage in his eyes and expected him to push her away, she opened her mouth to say something, to explain, but he didn’t let her. He crushed his mouth to hers and kissed her harshly, taking complete control over the kiss and soon she felt herself being laid back on the sofa with him over her. She kissed back the best she could, but let him take control knowing he needed it. 

He pulled back and his eyes looked at her with a look that she couldn’t read, he was still laying over her and his weight was pressing her down on the sofa. 

“I can’t deal with it if anything happens to you,” he whispered sounding broken, and it broke her heart. 

“I’m fine, Seijuro,” Adie promised. “I’m safe and I’m here.” 

“You died, Adeline,” he said again pain and hurt crossing his face, “died! I almost never met you! I… I can’t…” 

Adie knew he had trouble expressing what he felt, and knew that he was overwhelmed. It was to be expected. She reached out and cupped his face between her hands and met his eyes. 

“I survived and I’m here,” she said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere, Seijuro.” 

“Ok,” he said letting himself relax a little and changed their positions so that she was resting on top of him and his arms was around her, not willing to let go of her. He was still processing what she had told him and knew he would need more time to come to terms with the fact that she had died. It hurt him almost physically to think that she had actually died, and that it had been so close that he never would have met her, not even knowing that she existed! 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” she said quietly, “I’ll give you time to think.” 

“Good,” he said, “what happened after the war finished?” 

He needed to know and he wanted to distract his thoughts a little from thinking about her sacrifice. 

“We mourned and tried to clean up the mess left behind,” Adie said, “there was a lot of funerals and I went to a lot of them. I helped Andy with Teddy but then she had a heart attack and died. She lost her husband and daughter and son-in-law in the war, and she just didn’t have any more fight in her.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Akashi said thinking about Teddy’s grandmother, it was strange thinking about the fact that Teddy hadn’t always been with Adie. To him it was like the two belonged together. 

“Yeah, it was difficult at first,” Adie said with a sad smile, “but I wouldn’t be without him for anything. He gave me something to focus on and live for. He helped bring me out of my depression and overwhelming sadness that threaten to overcome me after the war.” 

Akashi held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her temple in comfort and just because he needed to know that she was still there in his arms. 

“Kingsley offered me a chance to join the Aurors,” Adie said and he remembered what she had told him about them and arched a brow not really surprised, “they needed all the help they could get. I did help at first to gather up the Death Eaters that escaped, but I declined the offer to join the Aurors. I don’t want to fight anymore. The year after the war I spent taking care of Teddy and helping Kingsley with fishing out the employees at the Ministry that had supported Voldemort. It’s still a work in progress, but the Ministry is well on its way to get cleaned up. Kingsley is doing a good job as the Minister if Magic.” 

“That’s good,” Akashi murmured. “Why did you decide to come to Seirin?” 

He had to admit that he was curious about why she would want to leave her friends who she saw as her family behind. He now knew just how close and how deep a bond they shared.

“I had been getting more and more frustrated,” Adie admitted, “my so called fame had only grown after the war and I couldn’t step outside my house without being recognized and stopped on the street. The reporters was intolerable and was asking questions and demanding to know how I was raising Teddy, what my plans for the future was, why I had broken up with Seamus… So, when Teppei asked me to come to Seirin and join the team, I saw a chance. A chance to start over and be normal for once, and to give Teddy a chance to be raised without the watching eye of all of Britain.” 

Akashi only nodded not sure what to say, but he heard the frustration and sadness in her voice. 

“I’m very glad that I came,” Adie said and smiled a full smile for the first time in hours and he felt his heart skip a beat as she directed the smile at him. He knew she was saying she was glad she came because she met him, her eyes showed him just how much she cared for him and he smiled back unable to look away. 

“Me to,” he whispered and kissed her. 

 

Akashi woke with a start and looked down to see Adie sleeping her head resting against his chest, a peaceful expression on her face. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but he was sure that he loved her and that he wanted her to remain by his side. She was so brave and strong, he was in complete awe that she had survived what she had. How many teenagers would survive something like what she had gone through, the pressure of knowing that she was the one who had to save the entire wizarding world from a mad-man? Survive and come out still so compassionate and kind like her, she always saw the best in people and gave them a chance. He didn’t deserve someone like her, but he wasn’t stupid enough to push her away, no, he would hold on and make sure that she was happy and loved like she deserved to be. He was going to make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....what do you think? 
> 
> I had some trouble with this chapter, it kept getting to long... I struggled with how much she should say and how I should show it... So, I ended up with this summary kind of version. I'm not sure it was the best solution, but it would have been too long otherwise. 
> 
> Now he knows everything, and it will bring them closer together :) 
> 
> Not many chapters left now, it is getting closer to the end.


	36. Business meeting and everyday life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

### Business meeting and everyday life 

 

**Timeskip - April**

 

Adie looked up from her books when she heard the door to the apartment open and close, soon after she saw Ginny entering the living room. A wide and goofy smile on her face making Adie arch a brow at the sight. It had been around two months since Ginny had moved in with her and Teddy and she had been a little up and down in her mood, it was clear that she was still dealing with what had happened between her and Dean. So now, seeing her happy and more carefree Adie was curious. 

“You look like you’re flying,” Adie commented making Ginny jump and a hand flew to her chest as if to calm her heart. 

“You scared me!” Ginny gasped giving her a accusing glare. 

“I was sitting her reading when you came in,” Adie defended herself, “it’s not my fault that you don’t pay attention.” 

“Whatever,” Ginny mumbled. “What are you reading?” 

“Homework for my next class,” Adie shrugged, “so, why are you walking like you’re on a cloud or something?” A teasing smile stretching on her lips. 

Ginny blushed slightly and that same goofy look entered her face. 

“I have a date,” she said dreamingly. 

“Moriyama?” Adie asked knowing the other boy had been waiting patiently for Ginny to be ready to go on a date, he had been over to just see Ginny every other day and Adie had to admire the persistence and determination he showed. 

“Yes,” Ginny said and giggled. 

Adie smiled amused and happy for her little sister, it was a long time since she had seen this side of her. 

“I was starting to wonder if you ever was going to give the poor lad a break,” Adie teased. 

“Ha-ha,” Ginny glared but she soon smiled again. 

“When is the big date?” Adie asked. 

“Tomorrow,” Ginny sighed, “I have to find something to wear and…” 

“Calm down, Gin,” Adie tried to calm her down, “you have plenty of time to find something. I can help you if you want.” 

Ginny grinned, “oh, but isn’t Seijuro coming?” 

Adie smiled when Ginny called Akashi by his given name, they had gotten to know each other better since Ginny had moved here and was starting to see each other as friends. 

“Yeah, but he can be without me for a few hours,” Adie said amused. “He can take Teddy out to play basket or continue with the shogi lessons. Teddy will be pleased with some alone time with Seijuro.” 

Ginny nodded knowing it was true, she saw how Teddy looked at Akashi and knew it wasn’t as an older brother but more like a father-figure. Adie just worried it was too soon for Akashi to feel that pressure so she hadn’t told him how Teddy had started to look at him as. Ginny could understand that. Akashi was only 17 after all and it might be to soon to realise he was the closest thing Teddy had as a father. 

 

“Come on, little man!” Akashi said and Teddy rushed to him and threw himself into the waiting arms and laughed as he was thrown up into the air before Akashi caught him again. “Ready to play some basketball with me?” 

“Yes!” Teddy cheered. 

“Good, because I could use the practice,” Akashi said, “you’re going to help be train so that I’ll be ready for Inter High and can beat Seirin and everyone?”

“Yeah!” Teddy nodded seriously. 

Adie smiled as she watched them and felt the familiar warmth in her chest. Akashi looked away from Teddy and over at her giving her a smile and Adie walked over to them both. 

“Have fun, my boys,” Adie said and kissed them both on the cheek before watching them leave both looking happy and relaxed. In the two months since she had told him about her past he had been coming to Tokyo as often as he could and she had tried to visit him in Kyoto. They were closer than ever before and she didn’t want to change a thing. 

 

“That dress looks cute,” Adie commented from where she was lazing at the bed in Ginny’s room and Ginny was critically holding up a black dress, it was sleeveless and would reach just above her knees. The design was simple, but elegant and just Ginny. 

“Hm,” Ginny still looked a little uncertain, “you think so?” 

“Yeah;” Adie nodded, “it’s classy and not over the top. Do you know where you’re going?” 

“No,” Ginny shook her head, “he won’t tell me.” 

“So a surprise,” Adie mused, “that dress will work either way. You look beautiful in it.” 

Ginny looked at her for a moment before she nodded and put the dress down and cleaned up the mess around her with a wave of her wand. Magic was convenient sometimes. 

“How are you feeling, Gin?” Adie asked watching Ginny with a serious look. 

“Alright,” Ginny glanced over at her sister in all but blood and saw the concern in the emerald green eyes. “I feel…strangely light and happy. I look forward to the date. I’m lucky he waited for me for so long.” 

Adie felt her shoulders relax slightly when she saw the sincerity in Ginny’s eyes and she looked truly happy. 

“Good,” Adie said, “I’m sure he was happy to wait.” 

 

“Hi,” Adie murmured against Akashi’s lips and felt him pull her even closer, she could hear Teddy in the other room and knew he would soon come and find them, but for now she was happy to say hello to her boyfriend like she wanted. 

“Hello,” she felt his smirk against her lips before he deepened the kiss making her moan and press herself closer to him. 

“Mum! Sei-nii!” 

Adie groaned and pulled away but his hands still rested on her hips and she took a deep breath to calm herself down and saw him do the same just as Teddy came running into the room. He stopped and looked at them suspiciously. 

“Were you being ew-y again?” he asked. 

“Ew-y?” Adie repeated amused. 

“Kissy and stuff,” Teddy nodded seriously while crinkling his nose slightly. 

Adie laughed and leaned into Akashi’s chest as she watched her son, she felt Akashi also shaking lightly as he laughed. 

“What do you want, brat?” Adie asked. 

“I’m hungry,” Teddy said. 

“Then I guess we’ll start making dinner now, then,” Adie said and Teddy cheered. 

They made dinner together even Teddy helping them looking proud of himself and the conversation went easily between them. 

After dinner they watched a movie with Teddy curled up between Adie and Akashi who both looked content to have him between them. 

 

“Teppei-nii-san!” Teddy exclaimed running into the room at the rehabilitation centre where he was staying to recover from the operation he’d had for his knee. 

“Hi Teddy-chan!” Teppei grinned widely and caught the little boy as he reached him where he was sitting by the window, the book in his hands forgotten and falling to the ground. 

“We came to see you, mum said we could!” Teddy beamed pulling away from the hug but remaining on Teppei’s lap. 

“That’s great!” Teppei said, “I was getting bored and I really missed seeing you, Teddy-chan.” 

“Hi, what about me,” Adie pouted but her eyes showed she was only teasing. 

Teppei looked over at her with a wide smile. 

“Of course I only missed Teddy-chan,” Teppei teased, “he’s my favourite!” 

Adie sighed before she grinned and ruffled Teddy’s hair, “I can’t really argue with that.” 

Teddy laughed and started to tell Teppei about Akashi and his latest visit, and how he had said to tell Teppei hi from him. Akashi and Teppei had also gotten closer since Kuroko’s birthday party. They had talked and was more or less friends now, something Adie was very happy about. 

Adie sat down at the edge of the empty bed and watched Teppei and Teddy talk, and she thought back to when she first came to Tokyo and all that had happened since. She was really happy that she had decided to move and start fresh here. She wouldn’t have met Akashi or any of her other friends if she hadn’t. Teddy was also another reason why she was happy she had moved, he was more open and trusting of other people that wasn’t her or the Weasley’s now and had a good time at the day-care. He had friend his own age and had lots of people he looked up to. 

“What’s on your mind?” Teppei asked bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“Just thinking that I’m happy I took Teddy and moved here,” Adie smiled at her little brother. 

“Me to,” he smiled. 

“How’s the knee?” Adie asked like she always did, it was almost a month since he had the surgery now and she had made sure that they also used her potions on him. She hoped that it would help him and make sure he could play basketball again, so far it was looking good. 

“Good,” Teppei said and smiled at her knowingly. 

She had told him about magic and he had reacted like he always does, with amusement and acceptance. She had been worried, just like she was before telling Akashi, that he would reject her and push her out of his life. She wasn’t sure how she would have reacted if he had done that. She couldn’t help but think back on when she told him. 

 

_“Adie?” Teppei asked confused when she paced in front of where he was sitting in her living room and she barely glanced at him when he spoke._

_“I have to tell you something,” Adie finally said and paused and turned toward him. He arched a brow and nodded but didn’t say anything. “I don’t know how to say it, so I’ll just say it. Magic is real and I’m a witch.”_

_“Ok,” Teppei said after a brief pause._

_“I know it’s hard to believe, but I can…” She stopped and stared at him when his short answer registered in her mind. “Ok?”_

_“Yeah, ok,” Teppei smiled._

_“You believe me?” she asked needing to know._

“Of course I do,” Teppei said with his reassuring smile. “You wouldn’t lie about something like this. So how long have you had it?” 

_Adie relaxed and sat down feeling almost weak at his seemingly easy acceptance, could it really be this easy?_

_“All my life,” Adie admitted, “but I never knew about it until I was 11 and was accepted into Hogwarts, my boarding school in Scotland. My aunt and uncle never told me that I had magic. Do you remember the strange things I sometimes did when I was a child?”_

_Teppei nodded, “of course. You said they punished you for it even when you didn’t know what was happening.”_

_“Yeah, it was accidental magic,” Adie explained, “one time I even flew up on the roof of my school back in Surry. I was trying to get away from Dudley and his friends. It was right before we moved to Tokyo.”_

_Teppei scowled but he nodded, “I see. So the boarding school you went to was a magic school?”_

_“Yup,” Adie grinned, “we had very different classes than what we have here. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination…”_

_“Strange,” Teppei said but he was looking fascinated and intrigued. “What can you do with magic?”_

_“A lot,” Adie said and explained more in depth about the uses of magic relaxing even more as she talked and he only showed excitement._

_“Teppei,” Adie said and he seemed to pick up on her change in mood and frowned slightly._

_“What is it?” he asked._

_“My mother started this company before I was born, but because of certain circumstances she never fully got it up and running,” Adie began, “I have been working on getting it started and are actually very close to do so.”_

_“That’s good,” Teppei said but he sounded confused._

_“It is,” Adie smiled slightly, “it’s a company that sell potions, the potions we can explain away with science to the muggles. Eh, non-magical people, I mean. Potions can do a lot for us, and heal a lot of injuries. Mum wanted to share that with muggles and I want to continue with her legacy.”_

_“So, that’s what you’ve been busy with beside basket and school?” Teppei realised._

_“Yeah,” Adie nodded and looked at Teppei with serious eyes. “Teppei, I know you want to continue to play basketball. It’s your dream.”_

_“My knee,” Teppei started to protest but Adie stopped him._

_“I think that if you take the surgery I know your doctor has been telling you to take and if I get some of the potions for you, that you will be able to play again,” Adie said, “the recovery time wouldn’t be as long as last time and you can play with the team again this year.”_

_“Adie…” Teppei seemed lost for words._

_“Teppei, please, think about it,” Adie pleaded. “I know you were set on never playing again, but this is your chance. I can’t promise that it will work, but it’s the best chance you have to play again. And play again soon.”_

_“But it will cost a lot and you know that neither me nor my grandparents have that kind of money, Adie,” Teppei said frowning._

_Adie watched him for a moment before she leaned forward slightly and placed her hand on his._

_“I’ll cover the costs,” Adie said and before he could protests she continued, “you’re my little brother and I love you. I want to help you and family help family. You have done a lot for me, more than you ever know and much more than I can ever repay you.”_

_Teppei looked at her for a long time before he smiled and scooped her up in a hug making her laugh._

_“Thank you…” he whispered in her ear._

 

Adie smiled amused by the memory, she should have known he would react like that. He took everything she told him at face value and she was so grateful that he had taken it so well. She looked to where Teppei was entertaining Teddy looking happy and relaxed. The surgery was a success and he would be back on the court by the Inter High if Adie had understood the doctor correctly. 

 

“Thank you for watching him, Gin;” Adie smiled at Ginny and Moriyama who was hanging a little in the back but was smiling when he caught her eye. Teddy was on Ginny’s hip looking a little pouty since she had told him that he couldn’t come with her. 

“No problem, Adie,” Ginny smiled, “we’ll be happy to play with him.” 

“Yes, we will,” Moriyama nodded smiling. 

“Good,” Adie nodded and ruffled her son’s hair before kissing him on the cheek. “Behave for your aunt Ginny and Moriyama, Teddy.” 

“Ok,” Teddy nodded. “Bye.” 

“Bye, cub,” Adie smiled before waving goodbye. 

 

Adie looked at her lawyer, Minami, and the Co-director of the company that she had chosen. She had chosen Maki Mei, 38 years old, and a graduate from Tokyo University. She had also, like Minami, graduated from Mahoutokoro School of Magic and was a muggle-born witch. Adie had liked her strength and non-nonsense attitude and the ability to be kind at the same time. It was someone she could have pictured her mum liking. 

“You’ll be fine,” Minami assured her when he spotted the nerves in her eyes. 

Adie nodded sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk in Maki’s office at the newly re-founded company _Potter Medical Potions,_ or PMP for short. They were going to have a meeting soon with possible investors and she needed to be present seeing that it was only starting up. This was also the part where Adie didn’t really wanted to do. She felt way out of her comfort zone being here, but when both Minami and Maki said it was important for the future of the business she trusted them enough to be there. 

“I just don’t like this part,” Adie said with a wry smile. 

“It’s a part of what you want to accomplish,” Maki said giving her a look, her grey eyes reminded Adie a little of her godfather’s eyes, but she knew it was impossible for them to be related by any means.

“I know,” Adie said inhaling deeply. “So, how many possible investors are coming?” 

“Quite a few,” Minami said from his seat glancing down at the list in his hands. “We have been putting words out there of the new breakthrough in medicine and even have some of the hospitals using it with great success, as you know, and there’s a lot of people interested in hearing more about it.” 

“So…this meeting is to inform and answer questions?” Adie confirmed even as she had heard it before. 

“Exactly,” Maki answered. “I will do most of the talking, but it’s important that you also say something. I would like you to start the meeting and introduce yourself. It’s important that they know the face behind it all, even if you don’t plan on running it full time.” 

Adie nodded and bit down lightly at her lower lip as she read the files ignoring the looks she got from Minami and Maki. 

 

Akashi walked beside his father into the large meeting room, it was almost full already with men in business suits and folders, all looking curious and calculating at the same time. Akashi glanced over at his father and saw the self-important look on his face as he nodded in greeting to a few of the men there he already knew. He couldn’t help but wonder if his father even knew who was going to be there, and if not how he was going to react when he realised that Adie was the one who owned this company. 

Akashi couldn’t help but feel his lips twitch in amusement at the thought of his fathers reaction. He was so set on the idea that Adie wasn’t good enough for him, and had been rude everytime they met and well, Adie had been rather vocal about her thoughts about him too. Mostly because she felt protective over him, Akashi knew. 

Just then the door at the side opened and he saw his girlfriend walking into the room with whom he guessed to be her lawyer and co-director. Adie was walking at the front, her hair was hanging loosely around her face slightly curled and framed her face perfectly, she was dressed in a black skirt that reached just above her knees and a white shirt with a black jacket over, she looked good but Akashi knew it wasn’t her choice to wear it. She had probably been told to wear it either by her lawyer or her co-director. Akashi withheld a snort at the thought of the argument she must have put up. 

Akashi noticed that his father had tensed in the seat next to him and his eyes had narrowed as he stared at Adie, his normal mask had slipped for the moment and Akashi found it really satisfying to see. Surprise, suspicion and wariness were clear to read in Akashi Takuya eyes before his face slipped back into the standard Akashi-mask. Akashi doubted that anyone had actually noticed the slip, but he glanced to the front to find Adie looking their way with a unreadable look on her face. When she caught his eyes she smiled slightly before turning her attention back to what her lawyer was telling her quietly. Akashi saw her nod once and inhale deeply before walking to the front while her two companions walked to the empty seats and sitting down. 

“Hello,” Adie’s voice was clear and Akashi was sure he was the only one who heard the hidden nerves in her voice. She smiled as she looked over the room and at the same time clicked on something making the canvas behind her suddenly to light up and the words: Potter Medical Potions – PMP appeared. “My name is Adeline Lily Potter and I’m the owner of this company. Before we get started I want to thank you for coming and showing interest in what I am trying to do here. It is outside of the box and new, but I really believe it will be successful and bring in profit for many both in wealth and in health.” 

Akashi was impressed with how well she talk and knew he shouldn’t be, but this was a side he had never seen in her before. He glanced to his father who was now looking contemplatively at Adie with cold and calculating eyes. 

“As you well know we’re here to talk about _Potter Medical Potions_ or PMP for short,” Adie continued, “I will let my Co-Director explain the technical dealings of what we do, but I would like to tell you a little about the why and what we can do.” 

Akashi saw several nod and look at her curiously, he thought he saw a little respect in some of the eyes as they watched her closely. He was not lost on the fact that they were surprised when they saw her young age, and the fact that it was clear she was the one who was running everything. 

“This all started with my parents,” Adie said and with a click a picture of her parents appeared on the canvas behind her, “that’s them. James and Lily Potter, married right out of school and had me a year or so later, and died a year after that. In the time my mum started up this company that produced potions and with the help from my dad was going to sell it to hospitals to help others. Unfortunately they died before they could really launch the company and their lawyers shut it down until further notice.” 

Adie paused and Akashi was fighting the urge to scowl protectively knowing just how they had been killed and what Adie had been through because of that. He was sure he was the only one there who really understood just how much this meant to her. 

“I only recently discovered this and decided to start again with what my mum had started,” Adie said smiling, “so I contacted Minami-san who agreed to help me and we got the permits we needed and started to approach hospitals. We have already noticed the effect of the potions on injuries or illnesses, Maki-san will go over the details of that with you soon.” 

Adie paused and took a deep breath as she looked around the room taking time to meet the eyes of her audience, she even met Akashi Takuya’s eyes with a firm and calm look in her emerald green eyes. 

“I will now let Maki-san take over and I will be available to answer questions you may have when Maki-san is finished,” Adie said stepping back.

 

Adie sat down feeling relieved when she finished with her speech and Maki took over, she had gotten really nervous when she saw Akashi and his father in the room and she wondered why she hadn’t known they would be there. She had felt Akashi Takuya’s judging eyes on her from she started talking, though she had seen the surprise, practically shock, when he’d seen her and she knew he had not been expecting to see her either. 

She pushed the thoughts of her boyfriend and his father out of her mind for now and focused on Maki’s presentation of what they did and how the potions worked, without the magic-part of course. She showed the numbers and costs. She was very efficient and showed experience in the way she talked and Adie knew she was convincing a lot of the people there. 

“Thank you and I will let Potter-san get back up here and we’ll try to answer the questions you have.” Maki finished and Adie got up again and walked to the front. 

A man to her left raised his hand and leaned forward and Adie turned her attention to him. 

“Why are you starting this here and not in England?” he asked looking at her curiously, “you’re from England so why not there? Did they reject the idea?” 

“The answer to that question is easy;” Adie said. “When I was a child I lived in Tokyo with my aunt and uncle. I made friends and I loved my time here, and even after I moved back to England I considered Tokyo my home. I moved back here last summer and joined Seirin High School and their basketball team. I like it here and have decided to make this my home for me and my son. So, for me it’s natural to start here and later take it to England.” 

The man looked content with the answer and nodded as he leaned back, Adie turned her attention to the next question and spent the next 30 minutes answering questions. 

“You mentioned that you’ve had success with the potions already,” Akashi Takuya spoke up, his voice cold and meant to be intimidating. Adie looked over at him with a polite smile on her face. “Can you explain more about it.” 

“Of course,” Adie said, “a high school basketball player who had a serious knee injury in his first year at high school and spent months in the hospital to recover. He came back to play this season in his second year knowing it would be his last season and that his knee wouldn’t last any longer. He spent game after game taking hits and pushing his knee farther than he should. His dream is to play basketball and especially with his friends. He recently had a surgery for his knee and with the additional help of potions he will make a full recovery and be back to play basketball this season.” 

“That’s impressive,” one of the other men said and several of the others nodded in agreement. Akashi Takuya was looking at her with narrow eyes like he was trying to figure something out. 

 

Adie sighed a little in relief when the room emptied, well, not completely. She knew Akashi and his father was still there and she would have to face them soon. She turned to see Minami and Mai standing close by and was glancing over at the two Akashi’s with curious looks. 

“Thank you for everything today,” Adie told them with a small smile. 

“You did good, Potter-san;” Minami smiled back. “You really owned the floor today.” 

“Thank you,” Adie said feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Do you know them?” Maki asked nodding toward her boyfriend and father. 

“Yeah, Akashi Seijuro is my boyfriend,” Adie said and saw their surprise. “I’ll contact you both tomorrow and we’ll discuss more and see if you have heard anything from the people here today.”

“Ok, Potter-san,” Maki agreed and they both left with a polite bow. 

Adie turned to face the Akashi’s and smiled when she met her Akashi’s eyes. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hi, you did good,” Akashi said and walked over to her. 

“Thank you,” Adie said smiling happily as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, she was even more pleased that he did it in front of his father. Showing that he wasn’t going to let the man stand between them. 

“You never said you owned a business,” Akashi Takuya said his eyes narrowed. 

“You didn’t ask,” Adie said back without backing down. “Besides, I don’t date Seijuro because of his business, and he doesn’t date me because of mine.” 

The man frowned and looked to his son who just stared back at him. He had noticed a change in his son over the last months and for the first time he was starting to wonder if the changes hadn’t been for the better after all. 

“Why does it matter to you if I own a business or not?” Adie asked interrupting his thoughts and he looked over at the girl who had impressed him today, even if he would deny it if he was asked. She had talked securely about her company and been passionate and eager when she talked about it, it was something he rarely saw in anyone these days. It reminded him about his late wife and that was a shock to his system, he worked hard to not think about her or he would drown in his grief. 

“I don’t want someone who will only be after my son’s money to be with my son,” Akashi said looking at her and saw the indignation and anger flash in her expressional green eyes and he remembered the last time she had yelled at him. She was staring at him, though, and he saw how she calmed down after a minute. 

“You never took the time to get to know me,” Adie said coldly, “how could you know what I was after? If you had taken the time to ask me and talk to me, I would have told you that I was in love with your son and wanted him to be a part of my life. I have enough money, both from my father and my godfather. I don’t want more money, it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t have anyone to share it with. No amount of money will give me my parents back, or my godfather.” 

Akashi Takuya observed her more closely than before but he also noticed how his son looked at her concerned and was reaching out to take her hand and squeezed it in what he guessed to be comfort. He knew from what she had said at the meeting that her parents were dead, but he was now starting to wonder what the story was. His son obviously knew and worried about her. 

Without another word he left the office and refrained from calling his son to follow him, allowing him to remain with his girlfriend. When he had seen her and recognized her as his son’s girlfriend he had honestly been shocked, and he had been angry at his son for not telling him. Yet, he had watched and observed and it was clear that his first judgment of the girl had been…wrong. It gave a bad taste in his mouth to admit that to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :) 
> 
> Ok, so there will only be two chapters left now. I can hardly believe it myself...
> 
> So, I have been playing around with the idea of another crossover between Harry Potter and Kuroko no basket, like one of the comments ask for. Pairings between Harry (male or female, haven't decided yet) and Aomine. I really like Aomine... ;) What I can't decide on, though, is which school Harry should attend? Do any of you have any wishes? Should I place him at Seirin again or one of the other schools? :)


	37. New days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing!

### New days

 

Adie sat down breathing heavily and accepting the towel when Kasamatsu handed it to her, she grinned when she saw him blush slightly. He stepped back with a scowl knowing what caused her grin just as Miyaji and Okamura sat down at the stone bench next to her both looking a little tried and breathing harder than normal and wearing towels around their necks. Imayoshi and Higuchi was talking a little to the side both looking pleased about something and honestly, Adie didn’t want to know. Imayoshi always had something planned and she was to tired to try to figure him out. 

“Good game, Adie-san;” Miyaji commented with a smile and pushed his blond hair out of his face as he talked. 

“Thanks, and you too,” Adie nodded back smiling. 

She had been talked into joining their street basketball team Sstrky, pronounced starky, Kasamatsu had come up with the name from all of their High Schools, Shutoku, Seirin, Too, Rakuzan and Yosen. It was a little cheesy, but Adie liked it. She enjoyed playing basketball with them, even if it was a more casual way with street ball. She didn’t have time to join a team at the University and she didn’t want to, she was done playing when she left Seirin. Well, almost. She did accept when Kasamatsu approached her and asked if she wanted to join a street basketball team he and the others was forming. The others turned out to be; Miyaji Kiyoshi of Shutoku, Imayoshi Shoichi of Too, Okamura Kenichi of Yosen and Higuchi Shota of Rakuzan. All of them also attending Tokyo University, and she had met them her first day. 

“How’s the kid doing?” Imayoshi asked as he joined them at the bench with Higuchi. 

“Teddy’s good,” Adie said taking a sip of her water. 

“Where is he today?” Okamura asked. 

“Teppei picked him up from day care and took him home to his grandparents,” Adie shrugged. 

“Kiyoshi will be able to play basketball this season?” Imayoshi asked looking at her pensively, “I heard he had a surgery for his knee.” 

“Yeah,” Adie nodded, “he’ll be back to play in the Inter High, I think. The doctors are real hopeful for his progress.” 

“That’s good,” Miyaji smiled and Adie nodded in agreement, she was really happy that Teppei would be able to continue playing basketball. She knew how hard it would have been for him to give it up. 

 

Adie heard the familiar sounds of a basketball bouncing on the wooden floor and the squawking of shoes against the parquet as she paused just outside the large doors leading into the Seirin gym. She rested a hand on the door with a small, but for an outsider it seemed almost sad, smile on her lips as she listened to her old team practice just inside the doors. 

“Come on!” Riko’s voice sounded. “Faster! You need to be faster!” 

Adie chuckled amused as she could only picture the look on her old coach’s face as she yelled at them. She wondered who needed to be faster. It felt strange not being here to join them and to be standing outside like this. She…missed it. 

She pushed the door open slightly and slipped inside the gym making sure to be quiet and not making any noise. She didn’t want them to see her just yet. She wasn’t sure why, but right now she just wanted to see them. 

They were playing against each other like they had done several times last year, the third years against the second years, from what Adie could tell. The new first years was standing to the side watching looking like they wanted to join in. 

“Kagami!” Adie heard and saw Kuroko yell and just as he did Kagami had the ball in his hands and he used his speed and strength to get passed Hyuga who scowled as he scored making the second years take the lead. 

Adie smirked at the progress she saw in the team, they had become stronger than before. That was good because she doubted they were the only one who had become stronger. There would be many teams out there this season who would want to beat them. 

“Adie!” 

Adie looked to see Riko grin at her and rushing toward her while the game stopped at Riko’s sudden outburst and they turned almost as one to stare at her before they grinned. 

“Adie-san!” 

“When did you get here?” 

“What do you think? We’ve gotten stronger!” 

Adie smiled as they talked over each other and felt the connection she had with them was still there and that pleased her a lot. She noticed some of the new students standing back and looking at her curiously. 

“Hi,” Adie smiled pulling back from hugging Riko. “I thought I would stop by and see how you were.” 

“That’s good,” Riko smiled before she looked at her a curious look in her eyes. “Have you been playing or are you dressed like that in hope of joining us?” 

Adie glanced down and realised she hadn’t changed since her street basketball match and shrugged a little. 

“I’ve just come from a game actually,” Adie said, “it wasn’t that far from here, that’s why I stopped by.” 

“A game?” Hyuga asked tilting his head slightly. “I thought you didn’t join any team at the University, even if Nakatani-san asked you to.” 

Adie smiled as she remembered Daichi pleading with her to join the team at the university, his coach had asked him to try to convince her to join the team and he had been very disappointed when she had turned him down. 

“Yes, I turned him down because I don’t have the time to focus that much on basketball,” Adie nodded. 

“Then what game…?” Kagami asked. 

“I joined a street basketball team,” Adie said and saw their surprise. “Teppei didn’t tell you?” 

“He knew?” Riko scowled and Adie wondered briefly if she had gotten her little brother in trouble now. 

“Of course he did,” Adie shrugged. “I’m sorry I haven’t stopped by before now, I’ve been crazy busy.” 

“We know,” Izuki smiled kindly at her. “We understand, but we’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Adie said truthfully, “it’s strange not coming here to play anymore. I’ve missed it more than I thought I would.” 

The others smiled and nodded in agreement and Adie smiled when she noticed the obvious change in Riko and Hyuga’s relationship. They were standing close and she saw Hyuga almost take Riko’s hand before he seemed to realise where they were and the following blush on Riko’s face. She made a note to talk to Riko later. She felt bad for not staying more in touch with them since she had finished Seirin. 

“So, what street team did you join?” Kagami asked and Adie felt her lips twitch amused. 

“Kagami-san is nosy,” Kuroko scolded from his side and Adie chuckled as she noticed Kagami and the others jump. 

“You still jump?” Adie couldn’t help but ask amused before turning her attention to Kagami.

“Sstrky,” She said knowing it wouldn’t mean anything to them and smiled when she saw the confusion in their faces. “Seirin, Shutoku, Too, Rakuzan, Kaijo and Yosen.” 

“Eh?” 

“We have one player from each of the teams from those schools,” Adie explained. 

“Who?” Koganei asked curiously. 

“Well, Miyaji from Shutoku, Imayoshi from Too, Higuchi from Rakuzan, Kasamatsu from Kaijo and Okamura from Yosen,” Adie listed. “Kasamatsu asked me to join, he plays for the school team as well but this is just for fun and when we have the time. We play in some tournaments and stuff like that.” 

“Huh,” Hyuga said looking at her curiously. 

Adie just shrugged and smiled as she looked to the watching first years. She waved at them. 

“Hello there;” Adie smiled, “sorry to interrupt your practice like this. I’m Adeline Potter; I was on this team last year.” 

“We know,” one of them said and Adie felt a little awkward at the awe she saw in their eyes. She glanced over at Riko who rolled her eyes. 

“This is Abe Kazuki, Kato Katsurou, Matsuoka Shinobu, Ito Tarou,” Riko introduced, “they’re our new first years.” 

Adie smiled politely to them and they smiled back but looked a little nervous. 

“Come on,” Kagami said and threw the ball to her and Adie caught it with ease before she turned to look at the tall Ace. “Let’s play!” 

Adie smirked and glanced at Riko who nodded with a wide smile on her face. Adie bounced the ball and joined Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe on one side of the court while Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda stood at the other side. 

Adie loved the feeling of playing with her friends again and the competitiveness she still felt as she went one on one against Kagami and smirked when she managed to steal the ball from him, taking much pleasure in the frustrated scream he let out. 

 

“You looked like you had fun,” Riko smiled when the game ended and Adie sat down on the bench. 

“Yeah, it was fun,” Adie admitted. “I have missed this.” 

“Like Izuki said we’ve missed you too,” Riko said. 

“So, you and Hyuga, huh?” Adie teased and chuckled when Riko blushed. “I told you he liked you too.” 

“Yeah, well…” Riko looked embarrassed but pleased. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve been able to talk,” Adie said glancing over at Riko. “We should get together one day. Talk and just hang out.” 

“I would like that,” Riko smiled and Adie nodded. 

“I’ll call you, ok?” Adie said and Riko nodded just as Adie got up. 

“I have to go and get Teddy from Teppei’s,” Adie said, “I’m already late.” 

“Ok,” Hyuga said. “Stop by again later, ok?” 

“Sure,” Adie agreed and waved at them all. “See you later!” 

 

“Did you get it?” Ginny asked excitedly as she skipped into the kitchen and Adie arched a brow at the younger girl. “Did you get the invitation in the mail?” 

“Yeah,” Adie said and nodded toward the card laying on top of the empty envelope, it was a classic and elegant design with a old bookish feel to it, very Hermione, Adie thought. She flipped it open and stared at the words inside. 

_Together with their families_

_Hermione Jean Granger & Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_Invite you to celebrate their marriage!_

“It’s so exciting!” Ginny squealed clapping her hands together. 

“It is,” Adie agreed with a smile. “The invitations are very Hermione.” 

“I know,” Ginny giggled. “Are you bringing Seijuro?” 

“If he can come and doesn’t have any basketball matches around the time, then yeah,” Adie nodded. “I want him to meet the others.” 

“They are very curious about him,” Ginny nodded before smirking, “mum’s going to love him.” 

“Good, at least there will be one,” Adie said, “I predict overprotective brother act from the others.” 

Ginny laughed and nodded knowing it was probably right. 

“What about you?” Adie asked. “Are you going to bring Yoshitaka?” 

“I think so,” Ginny smiled, “but he will have to know about magic if…” 

“Ah, yeah,” Adie nodded, “he should.” 

Ginny sighed but didn’t say anything else and Adie let her think knowing it was something she had to work out herself. Just like she had to when it came to telling Akashi and Teppei. It wasn’t a light decision to make, and it was important to be sure about what you wanted. 

 

Teddy was running around the large living room at Akashi’s house in Kyoto, they had gone down to visit Akashi for the weekend and this time Teddy came with her because she knew the little boy missed Akashi almost as much as she did. 

“He’s overjoyed being here,” Adie commented as she sat leaned into Akashi’s side in the sofa, his arm around her waist and thumb tracing soft patterns on her stomach. 

“I’m glad you brought him,” Akashi smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ve missed you both.” 

Adie smiled just as she heard a ‘hmph’ from Teddy and a soft thump as he fell back, luckily not hard and he was still sitting up. She moved as she saw Akashi Takuya standing in the doorway looking down at Teddy with a surprised look in his red eyes, but his expression soon turned back to the stern look that was customary for him. Adie could easily guess that Teddy must have collided with him just as he entered the room. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Adie said respectfully knowing it was best to be polite, “my son can get a little too excited and forget to look where he’s going. I hope he didn’t hurt you.” 

The older man looked over at her and she couldn’t read the look in his eyes as he stared at her. She hadn’t seen him since the investor meeting, and she was wondering what he was thinking. 

“This is your son?” he asked surprising her slightly at the question. 

“Yes,” Adie nodded just as she reached Teddy and helped him up, he had been busy staring at the older man. “Edward Remus Lupin-Potter, but we call him Teddy. Teddy, this is Seijuro’s father, Akashi Takuya. You should apologize for running into him like you did. I’ve told you that you have to be calm when we’re inside and look where you’re running.” 

Teddy nodded looking sheepish before he grinned up at the man who was watching without smiling, but his eyes weren’t as cold as Adie had seen them before. 

“Hi! I’m sorry for running into you, Akashi-ojisan!” Teddy grinned happily. “I am just so happy we could come and visit Sei-nii! It’s hard to sit still when I’m happy. Mum said I had to calm down, but… I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

Adie glanced to Akashi to see him look at his father with a pensive look in his eyes, Akashi Takuya blinked at the happy child not sure how to answer. 

“I’m fine,” he finally settled with and turned and left the room without saying anything else. Not noticing the disappointed look on the little boys face, thinking it was best to just pull back so he didn’t scare the boy. 

 

Akashi Takuya heard the sound of a child laughing coming from outside the window of his office and he paused in the paperwork he was doing. It was so long since he had heard that sound in this house and it brought back memories. Memories of a time that was happier and easier, back when his wife was still alive. He closed his eyes briefly trying to stop the memories from entering his mind. 

_“Dad! Look at me!” Seijuro grinned and stretched his hands in the air. “I’m going to be as big as you when I grow up!”_

_“I’m sure you will, Seijuro!” Takuya smiled making his son laugh and run around him and into the waiting arms of the angel that was his wife and child’s mother._

_“He’s growing so fast, isn’t he Takuya?” she asked with a soft smile._

Laughter and excited cheering brought him back to reality and he opened his eyes again, luckily there wasn’t anyone there to see the lone tear that had escaped his eyes at the memory. Looking to the window he got up and walked over to it and looked outside. He was prepared to yell at them to be quiet when he saw the scene a little away from the window and it made him pause. 

His son was throwing a basketball to Teddy who caught it and tried to bounce it so he could pass Akashi again, and while he lost control of the ball Akashi let Teddy take the ball and pass him and when he reached the basketball hoop Akashi lifted Teddy up by the waist and said something before Teddy threw the ball into the basket. 

“I did it!” Teddy yelled and threw his arms around Akashi’s neck before running to where Adie was sitting watching them with a proud smile. 

Akashi Takuya was thrown by the look of complete and utter adoration on his son’s face as he watched Teddy with his mother. He had not seen that look on his son’s face since his mother, Misaki, died. He looked over at Adie and saw that she looked at Akashi the same way and leaned in to kiss him lightly making Teddy squawk and push away to be let down. 

From where he was standing it was like looking at a family and a feeling of loneliness and pain filled his chest. 

 

Adie laughed at Teddy’s protesting sound and way he moved to be let down when she kissed Akashi and felt how her boyfriend was laughing as well. Amusement was rolling off him and she smiled. 

“You’d think he was used to seeing it by now,” Akashi commented. 

“You’d think so, yeah,” Adie chuckled as she watched Teddy running to the ball and picking it up. She had to work to not glance toward the house where she knew Akashi Takuya was watching them from the window. She had noticed him appearing at the window from what she guessed was his office, and stop there to watch them. She was too far away to see his expression clearly but she thought he looked sad. She hid her frown as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend and son who was once again back at playing. 

“I’ll go and start dinner,” Adie said an hour later and Akashi nodded while Teddy barely waved at her to engrossed in their game. Adie rolled her eyes at her son before turning to walk back to the house. 

She entered the large kitchen and started to make dinner like they had planned, she liked to cook and especially when she got to cook for both her boys. It was in times like these that she felt like they were a real family. This was what she wanted from life and happiness bubbled in her chest at the thought. 

She finished the last dish and knew it only needed to cook a little longer before it was finished. Adie thought back to her thoughts about Akashi Takuya and wondered what he thinking earlier. He hadn’t seemed so cold and unapproachable as earlier, not had he glared at her for being in his home either. Had the investor meeting really changed so much? Just why did he look so sad before? 

She hesitated outside the door she knew led to his office and wondered if she should interrupt him, knowing him she knew he wouldn’t be pleased, but…it was dinner time and he was home, so it was only polite to invite him to eat with them, right? He might be insulted to not be invited, and she didn’t want to put even more problems between them… 

Gathering her Gryffindor courage she lifted a hand and knocked on the door, a second later there was a call of “come in,” so she pushed the door open and stepped inside the large and impressive office for the first time. Her first thought was that Hermione would have loved the bookshelves in here, before she looked to the man seated behind the desk paperwork in front of him, but he was watching her with a blank face. 

“What do you want?” he asked gruffly. 

Adie inhaled trying to calm down and not snap at him instinctively like she wanted to do. 

“I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready in fifteen minutes and you’re welcome to come and join us to eat if you want,” Adie said politely and she saw the surprise in his eyes before he managed to hide it. 

“Why?” He asked narrowing his eyes at her making her frown in confusion. 

“Why what?” she asked. 

“Why would you ask me to join you?” he asked. 

“Well, it’s the polite thing to do and we are in your home,” Adie said meeting his eyes, “besides, you’re my boyfriend’s father so I think it’s appropriate to get to know you. You’re welcome to come and join us if you want.” 

With that she nodded to him and left the office before he could say anything else, she was unaware of the confused and surprised man she left behind. 

 

“Hi, Akashi-ojisan!” Teddy was the first to notice the man as he entered the dining room and smelled the delicious aroma from the dinner that Adie had cooked. Adie and his son immediately looked to the door and he felt somewhat out of his depth when he saw the warm smile that filled her face when she saw him. His son looked confused but he smiled lightly and nodded at him in greeting. 

“Hi, Teddy-chan” Akashi Takuya greeted. “Did you have fun playing outside?” 

“Yes!” Teddy beamed. “We played basketball! Sei-nii is really good and so is mum, but she didn’t play today.” 

“I see,” Akashi Takuya said blinking slightly when the little boy bounced over to him and grabbed his hand with his little one and tugged at him. Not knowing what to do he followed and sat down at the chair Teddy pointed to before he climbed up on the free seat next to him. 

“Did you work a lot? I bet you’re hungry now, then!” Teddy asked him and smiled widely, “mum’s the best cook in the world!” 

Adie shook her head at her son’s ability to charm anyone, she could see that the older man was a little overwhelmed by the constant chatter from Teddy but he listened and didn’t snap at him, something she was pleased about. 

“It’s strange,” Akashi murmured beside her and she glanced at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“Seeing him like that,” Akashi said, “I’ve never seen him looking so… relaxed. I didn’t think he would come and join us, I have been expecting him to call me to say that we were disturbing him and that I have work to do…” 

Adie nodded and squeezed his hand lightly before walking out of the room and into the kitchen to get the food. She put the food on the table and sat down next to her boyfriend while Teddy remained seated next to Akashi Takuya much to the older man’s surprise. 

At first it was mostly Teddy that stood for the talking, but after a while the others also joined and the conversation went fine. Adie wondered if it was a long time since Akashi and his father had eaten dinner together like this. 

 

Adie sat in the living room reading a book while Akashi had taken Teddy out for a boys day out they were so fond of, they had been there a couple of days now and Adie had not seen Teddy so happy and excited in a long time.

“What are you reading?” a voice brought her out of her reading and she looked up to see Akashi Takuya standing close by looking down at her. He had stayed back the time they had been here, only joining them at dinner time. Adie wasn’t sure what he was thinking, or if he was planning on getting her to leave. 

“A book on child psychology for my class next week,” Adie said closing the book when it was clear he had something to say. 

“You’re studying child psychology?” he asked curiously. 

“Yes, I want to help children who has a rough childhood,” Adie said and he noticed the dark look in her eyes before she turned her eyes down at the book. He frowned slightly. “I want to offer them a way to help deal with trauma and abuse.” 

“You talk like you have experience,” he commented and noticed that she stilled slightly before her eyes turned upward and met his. He was hit with the haunted emerald green eyes and a spark of dread fills his stomach. 

“After my parents were killed,” she started and he sat down at the free chair closest to her, “I was left in the care of mum’s sister and her husband. They had a son a few months older than me, Dudley. Aunt Petunia and mum had a falling out before mum died and the bitterness aunt Petunia felt toward my mum was brought onto me, and they treated me like I was a burden and unwanted in their happy little family.” 

Adie leaned back and glanced at him, she wasn’t sure why she told him this but she found herself talking. 

“I was left to do the chores even the cooking from I could reach the stove by the help of a chair,” Adie said emotionlessly, “I never learned how my parents died or what their names were until I was 11 and got the acceptance letter to the boarding school I went to.” 

He wasn’t able to hide the scowl as he listened, and he realised that he had judged her to quickly. Yet, he wasn’t one to apologize and was not sure how to say it. 

“You said at the meeting that you just found out about the business you had?” he asked when he found his voice again and she looked at him and nodded. 

“Yes, I never had the chance to look at it before,” she said. “No one never said anything about the business to me before, my dad’s friends that I met mostly talked about dad and the pranks he played. Or how he chased after my mum for seven years.” 

She smiled a little as she thought about them, and noticed that he was listening closely to what she was saying. 

“You’ve learned fast,” he said making her blink at him shocked at the compliment coming from him. She had not expected him to say anything like that at all. 

“Oh…um…I had good help from my lawyer,” Adie said feeling herself blush slightly. 

His lips twitched like he wanted to smile, but it didn’t break out but she knew his son well enough to see the signs in him as well. 

“I know you think I treat Seijuro wrong,” Akashi Takuya suddenly said. His eyes locked on her and she met his eyes calmly thinking back to when she had shouted at him after Seirin had won against Rakuzan. “I want my son to do well and be the best he can be. He is a smart boy and will do well in life. I don't want anyone to take advantage of him and use him because of his name.” 

Adie watched the father of her boyfriend and saw the sincerity in his eyes even as his face was a perfect mask, but she knew he was honest in his statement. 

“You might want that, but making him thinks he is only useful if he can bring in business for you isn’t the way,” Adie said. “By learning him that he can only rely on himself is a great mistake, he has friends who cares for him. It’s not a weakness to have someone in your life that cares.” 

Akashi Takuya frowned and looked angry, but he didn’t say anything as Adie continued.

“Seijuro is smart and brilliant with businesses and deals and everything that comes with it,” Adie acknowledged, “but have you asked him if that is what he wants to do? Or just said that he does a good job? You’re his father and you matter to him, your opinion matter to him.” 

He leaned back thinking about what she said, part of him was angry that she would say something like that and presume to know anything. Yet, he paused and realised that she did know. She knew his son better than he did, he thought. He had not seen him looking so carefree and happy like he did with her and her son. 

“I have never seen him so happy before,” Akashi Takuya said quietly with a small frown, where had he gone wrong with his son? His Misaki would be so disappointed in him. “Like he is with you and your son.” 

Adie smiled softly and allowed the older man to see the emotion in her eyes as she thought about his son. 

“I love him, Akashi-san,” Adie said meeting his eyes, “and I want him to be happy. I’ll do anything to make him happy, anything at all.” 

“Even yelling at his old man,” Akashi Takuya said dryly making her laugh and nod. 

“Yes, even that,” Adie said. “I would apologize, but I’m not sorry I stood up for him. I might regret I lost my temper, but I’m not sorry for what I said. You needed to hear it.” 

He sighed, “I might.” 

Adie smiled and got up. “Do you want a cup tea?” 

He blinked before he accepted and watched her disappear into the kitchen before coming back soon after with two cups of tea. Everything wasn’t solved and they would have more to work through, but they had taken the first steps in forming a relationship and understanding. The tenseness of their conversation was gone and they both sat back and talked about the business and he gave her some advice making her smile and nod. That was how Akashi and Teddy found them later much to the formers surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I hope I managed to portray Akashi Takuya properly, I'm sorry if you think his change is too sudden. His change has happened a lot behind camera, as we say, but I hope I showed enough to make it believable. 
> 
> Also, I'm still thinking about the next crossover between Harry Potter and Kuroko no basket! Any wishes for that one? Pairing will be Harry/Aomine. Other than that I'm not sure which direction I will take it. Should Harry attend Too or Seirin? Or another school? :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last! The end is near... sad, but I'm rather proud at the same time!   
> Thank you for reading this far! Hope you take the time to let me know what you think :)


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

### Epilogue

 

“…and the house is really tall and looks like it will fall over, but it won’t because mum says magic is holding it up, and it has been like that for many, many years…” Teddy rambled. 

“Teddy, calm down and remember to breathe,” Adie told her son amused by the excitement he was showing, he was eager to tell the three visitors all about the Burrow before they actually saw it. Akashi, Teppei and Moriyama all looked a little bemused as they listened to the young boy. 

Adie was glad that Teppei also had agreed to come, Hermione had sent an invitation especially to him saying that he was Adie’s family and that meant he was family to them as well. Adie knew it meant a lot to Teppei. Luckily there wasn’t any basketball matches right now and they all could come. 

Akashi squeezed her hand and she smiled at him leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. She knew he was nervous about meeting the rest of her family, but he was hiding it well behind his mask and she let him, knowing it was his way to cope. She saw Ginny and Moriyama whisper together and knew he too was nervous. 

“It sounds incredible,” Teppei told Teddy who nodded with a large grin on his face. He was really excited about showing Akashi and Teppei one of the places back in England that meant a lot to both her and Teddy. Not to forget to meet the people who lived there. 

They turned a curve and the Burrow became visible between hills and meadows and Akashi could see what Teddy meant, it looked like it would fall over as the house was tall and clearly built in stages. He could see several chimneys sticking up on the roofs and a small yard was in front of the house, and what looked to be a garage was close by. 

“Wow,” Akashi said as he took in the house. Adie heard Teppei and Moriyama also come with similar exclamations behind her. 

“I know,” Adie smiled, “I loved coming here when I was younger. The first time was when I was 12 years old and Ron together with his twin brothers, Fred and George, had saved me from the Dursley’s by stealing their dad’s flying car and drove all the way to Surrey and back. I remember thinking it was the best house I ever seen, and I was right.” 

Akashi blinked at the story in there, but he refrained from asking for details making a note to ask about it later. Teddy was visibly bouncing next to them as he waited impatiently on them, Adie chuckled and rolled her eyes lightly making Akashi smile. He could tell that she was excited herself, so she wasn’t much better than her son. 

They had nearly reached the house when the front door was thrown open and Akashi saw a older woman with greying red hair rushing out of the house like it was on fire a wide smile on her face. 

 

Molly sighed and glanced at the clock, again, she was sure it had stopped. Of course it hadn’t and it was only her that was being impatient. Who could blame her, though? Her two girls were coming home today, and it would be the first time she’d seen Adie in almost a year! 

“Calm down, honey,” Arthur said trying to calm her down. “They’ll be here soon.” 

“What if something happens?” Molly fretted, “what if the airplane is cancelled or it goes down, or…” 

“Molly, you’re working yourself up,” Arthur interrupted her, “the plane won’t go down and if it had been cancelled we’d heard about it by now. Adie and Ginny would have told us. Just calm down.” 

“You can’t know that it won’t crash!” Molly protested, “I’m not sure about those muggle things! They should have gotten a port-key from Tokyo to London; Kingsley would have made sure they got one.” 

Arthur sighed, “You know Adie don’t like port-keys and they will be bringing their boyfriends with them, so it is easier to take the plane. The plane won’t crash.” 

Molly sighed and let her husband calm her down, just then there was a sound from behind them and they turned to see Bill coming through the Floo with Victoire in his arms, the little blond girl had was a little over a year old now and looked more and more like her mother every day, only the light blue eyes were clearly from her father. 

“They’re here yet?” Bill asked seeing his parents just as a pregnant Fleur came through the Floo and Bill helped steady her. 

“Not yet,” Arthur smiled and took his granddaughter from his son’s arms. “Hi Victoire.” 

She giggled at him and babbled making Arthur smile and nod like he understood what she was saying. 

“You think we should have gone to the airport to pick them up?” Fleur asked looking around the kitchen. 

“Adie said that we didn’t have to and that they would get here,” Molly said still looking a little worried. 

“Ok,” Fleur said, “do you need help with the food?” 

“It’s almost finished, dear, but thank you,” Molly smiled at her. 

The Floo activated again and Ron came out quickly followed by Hermione both dusting off the ashes before looking around, their faces fell when they didn’t see the ones they were waiting for. 

“See, I told you they would be late,” Hermione snorted, “Adie is always late.” 

“Fine,” Ron grumbled. 

Soon everyone but the arrivals from Japan had arrived at the Burrow and it wasn’t only Molly who was waiting impatiently now. They had set up the table in the backyard since the weather was nice and it was too many to comfortable be seated inside. 

Molly was finding something in the kitchen when she saw Adie walking hand in hand with a boy with maroon red hair and red eyes, his face lit up by a small amused smile as he glanced down at Teddy who was waving his hands. That must be Akashi Seijuro, Molly realised, Adie’s boyfriend. She took a moment to look at Teddy and noted how big he had gotten in the year they had been gone. Then there was a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and a goofy smile on his face, it must be Teppei the one Adie saw as a little brother. Behind them she saw Ginny and a dark haired teen that had a look of adoration when he looked at Ginny, and Molly knew that it was Ginny’s boyfriend. 

“They’re here!” Molly yelled like a little kid before rushing to the front door and throwing it open and flying out of the house before she got an answer from the others. 

“Adie!” She called out and pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug, Adie hugged her back and laughed into her shoulder. 

“Hi Molly,” Adie smiled when she pulled back and before she could even say anything Adie was yanked from her arms and pulled into the strong arms of Bill making Molly turn to her daughter who grinned and leaned in to hug her mother. 

Adie laughed as she was pulled from one person to the next being hugged and kissed on the cheek as she was passed around, she could hear Teddy excited squeals behind her and knew he was being hugged as well. 

 

Akashi watched standing beside Teppei and Moriyama who also watched as the girls and Teddy was being hugged by the large amount of redheads, with a couple of exceptions. Akashi had known there were many Weasley’s, Adie had told him about them enough times, but it was another thing seeing it. It was clear that Adie was important to them all. 

He blinked when he saw the two oldest of the ‘kids’ were looking at him now with narrowed eyes and he fought the need to shift on his feet nervously and only met their eyes calmly. He could feel Teppei’s amusement beside him and wanted to glare at him, but he didn’t look away from the redheads. 

Adie noticed where Bill and Charlie’s attention had gone and saw their narrowed eyes, she rolled her eyes and slapped their shoulders in turn. 

“Ow!” 

“Watch it, girl!” 

“Stop glaring at my boyfriend, then;” Adie scolded them with flashing green eyes. 

Fleur rolled her eyes at her husband and smacked the back of his head making him yelp again and turn betrayed eyes to her. She just arched a brow at him. 

Adie walked over to Akashi and took his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. She met his eyes and without words asked if he was ok and he nodded with a small smile. 

“Sei-nii!” Teddy cheered excitedly getting loose from George and ran to Akashi and Adie before throwing himself at Akashi who caught him and lifted him up with practice ease without letting go of Adie’s hand. 

“Teddy-chan,” Akashi smiled lightly, “are you happy to be home?” 

“You have to meet everyone!” Teddy beamed while he nodded. 

Adie chuckled and tugged him closer to the others. 

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Akashi Seijuro, and little brother Kiyoshi Teppei,” Adie introduced, “Seijuro, Teppei, this is my family, the Weasley’s. You already know Ron and Hermione, of course. This is Molly and Arthur Weasley, the parents. The two glaring idiots are Bill and Charlie, the blond woman is Bill’s wife Fleur and the little girl standing next to her is their daughter Victoire. Then there is Percy and his girlfriend Audrey, and next to her are George and his girlfriend Angelina Johnson.” 

Akashi struggled a little to follow all the names, but he thought he managed to get the right name to everyone. He nodded politely at them and pushed down the nerves he felt knowing it was important that these people liked him. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Akashi said politely, “Adeline has told me a lot about you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you to, dear,” Molly smiled warmly and surprised him by pulling him into a hug, slightly awkward when Teddy was still in his arms. “Adie has told us so much about you.” 

The others muttered similar greetings and everyone shook his hand and Arthur patted his shoulder with a warm smile and Akashi thought he saw a curious look in his blue eyes but he held back. 

Teppei grinned and waved at the Weasley’s knowing they were family to his sister and wanted to make a good impression on them. Hermione and Ron both hugged him, surprising him slightly, and he felt instantly accepted by the others. 

 

“You’re a muggle,” Arthur burst out during dinner making his sons groan and Adie to laugh amused next to Akashi who blinked wondering what he meant. “That means you must know a lot about muggle things!” 

He looked like he was burning with curiosity where he was sitting. 

“Um… I wold think so,” Akashi said looking a little uncertain. 

“Arthur is really fond of all things muggles,” Adie explained a fond smile on her lips, “if you let him he will drill you about everything and anything he can think off.” 

“I see,” Akashi said, “I’d be happy to explain if I can.” 

“Great!” Arthur beamed and lunged into questions about muggle technology leaving Akashi to answer the best he could. Adie watched them with a smile for a moment before turning her attention to the others. 

Teppei was talking to George and Charlie about something, Adie wasn’t sure, and Moriyama was talking quietly with Ginny who blushed at something he said. They were adorable together, Adie thought. 

She asked Hermione about how the wedding preparations were going and if she was ready for the big day tomorrow. That led the women into a lengthy discussion about the wedding and everything that still had to be done. 

 

Since Adie was made of honour she had arrange for the girls or women in this case, to go out and have one last night of fun before Hermione became Mrs Weasley. Akashi, Teppei and Moriyama joined Ron and the others even if Adie had some misgivings, and had warned the others to not interrogate her boyfriend or threaten him in any way. Ron promised to keep an eye on them for her, like he told her; he liked Akashi. The others would behave. So Adie had smiled and kissed him goodbye. She saw Ginny also threaten her brothers. Teddy was staying behind with Molly and Arthur.

“I can’t believe I just let my boyfriend go off on his own with my brothers,” Ginny grumbled next to Adie drawing laughs from Hermione, Fleur and Angelina while Audrey smiled amused. 

“I know what you mean,” Adie nodded. 

“Come on, you act like they will be eaten alive,” Angelina smirked. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised if they did,” Adie muttered. “You tell me that they didn’t go all overprotective when they heard about Seijuro?” 

“Well…” Fleur grinned. 

“See,” Adie groaned, “well, Seijuro can look after himself. I just hope they won’t chase him off.” 

“They’ll behave, sweetie,” Fleur comforted her. 

They reached the pub, Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, Adie had picked it because they had loved to go there during their school days and she wanted to reminisce. Stepping inside they found a group of their old Hogwarts friends already waiting. Luna’s blond hair stood out and Adie rushed to the younger girl and hugged her tightly. The Patil twins sat next to Luna and Hannah Abbott smiled shyly at her when Adie pulled away from Luna.

“Hi Hannah, Parvati, Padma,” Adie smiled and hugged them as well. “I’m happy to hear about you and Neville, Hannah.” 

“Thank you,” Hannah smiled. 

Susan Bones and Katie Bell entered the pub at the same time and were greeted loudly and excitedly, Adie was pleased so many could come. It was good to see them again and feel the connection to Hogwarts.

 

“You look beautiful.” 

Adie turned around to see Akashi standing in the doorway to the room she had been using to get ready for the wedding at the Burrow. Her dress was emerald green and brought out her eyes perfectly and the cutting was just right. It was a long time she had worn something like this and she found she liked dressing up. It was strange, because at the Yule ball she had hated it. Perhaps it was because Akashi would see her…?

“Thank you,” Adie smiled at him and he came closer to her. “You look quite dashing yourself, I must say.” 

He smile widened and she suddenly realised he was very close to her, she couldn’t resist leaning in and pressing a soft yet firm kiss to his lips before pulling back. His eyes was darker than normal in desire and she fought the blush she felt coming at his look. 

“Are you ready?” he asked stepping back slightly. 

“Yes, I just finished and have to go and help Hermione get ready now,” Adie said apologetic. 

“That’s fine,” Akashi said, “I’ll keep an eye on Teddy.” 

“Thank you,” Adie smiled and kissed his cheek. “Be sure to save me a dance tonight.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, Miss Potter,” he teased and she laughed. 

“You do that, Mr Akashi,” she said. 

 

“Wow, Hermione,” Adie said looking at her best friend who was dressed in her wedding dress. It was a simple white dress with an elegant cutting and some lace but not too much. It was a perfect fit for Hermione in so many ways. “You look absolutely gorgeous! Ron won’t know what hit him!” 

Hermione smiled and blushed lightly as she looked back at Adie. 

“Thank you, Adie,” Hermione said. 

“I’m so sorry for not being here and helping you find your dress and get everything ready for the wedding, Mione,” Adie said quietly. 

“Hi, none of that,” Hermione said, “you’re here today and that is what is most important.” 

Adie smiled and walked over to her, “I got you something.” 

Hermione arched a brow at her and Adie smiled as she handed over a oblong box made in velvet and Hermione gasped. 

“Adie!” 

“Just open it,” Adie said with a smile. 

Hermione opened it and gasped, inside was a necklace with a book charm on it with small diamonds on it. Hermione reached for it and almost touched it before stopping. 

“I can’t take this,” she said, “it must cost a fortune!” 

“It’s something I found in my vault,” Adie said smiling. “I thought about you when I saw it. I want you to have it, Hermione. You’re my sister and I love you. It’s yours.” 

“Adie,” Hermione said before hugging her. “You’re going to make me cry!” 

“I haven’t even gotten to the part where I tell you how much you mean to me and how your life is going to change and you’re going to marry the love of your life,” Adie half laugh, half cried. 

“Stop it,” Hermione giggled but it sounded wet. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Akashi asked stopping beside where she was talking with George and Angelina. Adie looked up and grinned reaching out to take the hand he reached toward her with and let him pull her to her feet. 

“You may,” Adie said ignoring the smirks on George and Angelina’s faces. 

She followed Akashi out on the dance floor and put her arms around his neck while he put his on her waist. 

“I warn you, I’m not a very good dancer,” Adie warned him. 

“I’ll deal with it,” Akashi smiled as they swayed to the music. 

Adie enjoyed dancing with him and the wedding was beautiful, she glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were dancing looking to be in their own little bubble. She rested her head on Akashi’s shoulder smiling when he pulled her closer. 

 

“They look to be in love, don’t they?” Molly asked her husband with a smile as she watched Adie with Akashi. 

“Yes, dear,” Arthur said. “They do.” 

“I’m glad Adie has someone in her life,” Molly said, “but I wish he lived in England.” 

“You’ll still see her,” Arthur said knowing what was worrying his wife. “She might live in Japan, but she will always come home and visit. We’ll also go and visit her one day. She finally found a place that welcome her for who she is and not her name or so called actions. She’s found a home. That’s all we can ask, dear.” 

“You’re right,” Molly said leaning into his side and watched Adie smiled up at her boyfriend and how he leaned in to kiss her softly. It was clear for Molly to see that he loved Adie and Adie loved him. When she first learned about the relationship she had been worried, mostly because of the age difference between them. She also thought Adie would be too mature for a boy only 16, well 17 now. Seeing them together and seeing how he was with Teddy had put her worries at rest and she was sure they had what it took to make it. Only time would tell, though, but she would look forward to seeing where life brought Adie. She deserved happiness that was for sure. 

 

**Teddy nine years old**

“Teddy!” Adie yelled. “You’re going to be late for school if you don’t hurry!” 

“I’m coming, mum!” Teddy yelled back and Adie resisted the urge to groan, every morning was the same. Teddy was too fond of sleeping and it was difficult to get him up in time for school. The sound of footsteps coming closer was the first indicator that he was finally ready and soon saw him coming running down the stairs, two steps at the time. 

“Remember your bag,” Adie said and he stopped and smiled at her sheepishly. 

“Right,” he said and grabbed the already packed bag and threw it over his shoulder and quickly stepped into his shoes and with a last wave he was out the door leaving a exasperated mother behind. 

Teddy was nine years old now and it was still times where she missed her little boy, the boy who would follow her everywhere and come watch her basketball practices with her. Now he was busy playing basketball with his own friends and school, he was a very social and happy boy and she was pleased to see him making plenty of friends. How Akashi had teased her about her worrying when he started primary school. 

“He made it,” Akashi said from behind her and she spun around a hand to her heart having been startled out of her thoughts. 

“You startled me,” Adie glared at her husband who just smiled back unrepentantly. A hand fell to her swollen stomach and smiled when she felt her babies move; Akashi followed her movement and came closer. 

“Everything alright?” he asked a little worried. 

“Everything’s fine,” Adie smiled and took his hand and placed it on where the babies was moving. “They moved.” 

“You think they will be boys or girls?” Akashi asked distractedly as he looked awed at the place where his hand was resting. 

“I have a feeling they’re boys.” Adie said.

Akashi smiled and kissed her, “I’ll be happy either way.” 

“I can’t believe I’m already eight months,” Adie said, “it won’t be long now before we know.” 

Akashi smiled and kissed her again before leading her to the sofa and helping her sit down. He couldn’t believe he had been married to her for three years already and was expecting their first child, or second counting Teddy. 

 

Teddy paced the small room at the hospital where they had been told to wait before his mum and dad had been rushed off. He had started to call Akashi dad the day he married his mum, truth was that he had seen Akashi as his dad long before that but had been worried to scare him off. He couldn’t help the small smile thinking back to the look of pride and happiness that had crossed his dad’s face when he called him dad the first time. The smile fell quickly though, as he remembered why they were here. 

“She’s going to be ok, Teddy,” Ginny tried to calm him down. “Your mum is strong.” 

Teddy nodded sharply, but the worry was still clear in his amber eyes. He startled when a large hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to find Teppei smiling down at him. 

“Sit down,” Teppei said and led him to a free chair, “we’re going to be here a while so it’s no use to wear ourselves out before the birth is even starting.” 

“I’m scared,” Teddy admitted quietly to Teppei, he knew Teppei would understand. Teppei worried about Adie as well. “She’s my mum and I heard sometimes something goes wrong…what if I lose her, Teppei-nii-san?” 

“You won’t lose her, Teddy,” Teppei reassured him squeezing the shoulder he still held, “she’s strong and her pregnancy was normal and good. You’re about to have two little brothers or sisters, focus on that, Teddy.” 

Teddy inhaled and nodded leaning back in his seat and letting himself relax. He might be nine years old now, but he still needed his mum. She was his best friend, the best mum in the world. Being as old as he was now he understood better just how much she had given up for him by adopting him when she was just 17. He would never be able to repay her for everything she’d done for him. 

The waiting room was filled by their friends and family here in Japan, all the former Generation of Miracles were there wanting to support Adie and their former captain. Teddy knew they had a good relationship now and met regularly, or as regularly they could with their busy lives, to play basketball. He sometimes joined them, and they had a lot of fun playing together. The old Seirin team was there as well, Hyuga holding a protective arm around Riko who also was pregnant but refused to go home to rest. It showed how much Adie meant to them all and how much a part of their lives she was. 

Teddy looked and saw Ginny sitting beside Moriyama, and Ginny was holding his hand tightly and Teddy knew she was worried about Adie as well. Ginny met his eyes and smiled reassuringly to him trying to give him strength. She had decided to stay in Tokyo longer than she had originally planned and Teddy knew Moriyama was going to ask her to marry him soon. Adie said it was about time. 

The door to the waiting room opened and Teddy looked up and saw Akashi Takuya entering the room, he looked a little uncomfortable with the stares he got but Teddy smiled and got to his feet. 

“Grandpa!” Teddy rushed over to him and hugged him around the waist. The older man put his arms around the young boy and held him tight. 

“Teddy-chan;” Akashi Takuya said calmly, “how are you?” 

“Worried about mum,” Teddy said pulling back a little. 

“She’ll be alright,” the older man smiled and ruffled his hair a little. 

Teddy nodded and let the older man calm him down again. 

“Dad was worried you wouldn’t make it,” Teddy said. 

“I had to cancel a meeting, but it’s alright,” Akashi Takuya said, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Teddy beamed at him knowing he had changed a lot since the first time he met him. He knew it was Adie who was the force behind the change, they had never said it but Teddy just knew. He knew his mum was good at making others want to be better and do the right thing. Akashi Takuya and his son had a better relationship now and Teddy loved the man like a grandfather. 

Teddy pulled him with him to where he was sitting and Izuki moved so the older man could sit beside Teddy. 

 

Hours later the door opened again and a tired but happy Akashi entered the room. He smiled wider than most had ever seen, perhaps with the exception of his wedding day to Adie, and looked around the room for Teddy. Teddy rubbed his eyes tiredly when he heard the door open and jerked up when he saw his dad standing there. 

“Dad!” Teddy exclaimed and rushed over to him. 

Akashi pulled him into a hug and felt truly happy and excited. He saw his father smile at him and was pleased to see that he had arrived in time. 

“Well?” Ginny pressed impatiently. 

The rest of the room also looked at him with impatient eyes. 

“How’s Adie?” Teppei asked. 

“Tired and happy,” Akashi smiled. “She did great.” 

“And the babies?” Teddy asked. 

“Two healthy and perfect boys,” Akashi grinned. 

“Congratulations!” 

“Wow! Two boys!” 

“Congratulations!” 

The room buzzed with well wishes and Akashi nodded and smiled at them, he was hugged and patted on the shoulder by them all and for once he didn’t care. He was just so happy and everything was perfect. 

“Adeline wants to see Teddy before she sees anyone else,” Akashi said and they nodded in understanding. “She also needs rest and won’t be able to be up much longer.” 

“We’ll come and see her tomorrow,” Ginny spoke up. “Today is for your family, Seijuro. I’ll call mum and the rest of the family back home to let them know about the birth.” 

“Thank you,” Akashi nodded. 

 

Teddy followed behind his dad feeling nervous and excited at the same time, he had two little brothers. He would teach them to play basketball, and would read for them. He would protect them always. It was his duty. 

“Ready?” Akashi asked smiling at him. 

“…is mum really ok?” Teddy asked wanting to know before they entered the room. Akashi took a step closer to him and placed a hand on each shoulder waiting until Teddy looked up at him. 

“Your mum is perfectly fine,” Akashi promised. “She’s tired after the birth, but everything went well.” 

Teddy nodded and hugged his dad before moving toward the door. Akashi smiled and followed. 

Teddy saw his mum first when he entered the room, she was sitting in the bed. She was a little pale, Teddy thought, and looked tired but also happy. When she heard the door she looked up and smiled wider when she saw Teddy. Making him realise that she hadn’t forgotten him and never would, he felt a little silly being worried about that. 

“Teddy,” Adie smiled, “my beautiful son. You’ve been good.” 

“Mum,” Teddy whispered. 

“Come, cub,” Adie smiled holding out a arm toward him making him run over to the bed and climb into it to hug her. She held him tight for a moment and whispered reassurances in his ear. She knew him and that he had been worried about losing his spot in her heart, even if he hadn’t said anything to anyone and tried to not think about it. He burrowed into her warmth just like he used to when he was little. 

“Where are my brothers?” Teddy asked pulling back. 

Adie gestured to behind him and he turned in the bed and saw the two basinets standing close by and Akashi had already picked one up and moved toward the bed. Adie helped Teddy get a better position before Akashi held out the small bundle to him. 

Teddy watched wide eyed as the blue bundle was placed in his arms and he looked down at a small sleeping baby, he looked so peaceful and content that Teddy smiled. 

“This is James Sirius Potter-Akashi,” Adie said softly as Teddy reached out to gingerly touch the baby cheek. 

“Hi James,” Teddy whispered awed, “I’m your big brother, Teddy. I’m going to protect you and teach you to play basketball, just like mum and dad taught me. I’m going to love you and always be on your side!” 

Adie and Akashi smiled watching Teddy with James, before Adie took James out of his arms and Akashi placed the twin in his brothers place. Teddy blinked at the identical baby boy was placed in his arms. The locks of hairs were the same as Akashi’s maroon red hair but it looked like they would inherit the messiness from their mum. 

“This is Aoi Takuya Potter-Akashi,” Akashi told him and Teddy smiled. 

Teddy gave the same greeting to his second brother and felt wonder as his brother opened his eyes and blinked curiously up at the new face above him. Teddy saw that he had Adie’s green eyes and smiled at the little boy. 

“They’re perfect,” Teddy summed up and Adie smiled in agreement as she handed off James to Akashi who cuddled the sleeping boy before placing him back in the basinet pressing a kiss to his forehead. He reached for Aoi from Teddy and placed him back as well. 

 

**Teddy 11 years old**

 

Teddy grinned as he rushed down the stairs at the house they had in Godric’s Hollow, they had spent the summer there since he was going to start Hogwarts this year and he was both excited and nervous about it. He didn’t want to leave his little brothers who had turned two years old now and was trying to follow him everywhere. He didn’t want to leave little Lily either, she was just three months old and he worried she wouldn’t even remember him when he came home for Christmas. 

“Good morning, Teddy,” his mother smiled warmly at him when he entered the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Teddy said back. 

“You excited about starting Hogwarts today?” Adie asked. 

“Yeah,” he said looking down making Adie frown. 

“What’s wrong, Teddy?” she asked reaching out and tilted his head back up. 

“I…I want to go because it’s where you and my birth parents went,” Teddy said biting his lip a little as he looked at her, “but…I will miss you and dad, and Jamie and Aoi, Lily… what if you all forget me when I’m gone? Lily’s so little, she’ll forget me!” 

Adie smiled sadly at him, this was something she wasn’t familiar with. She had just looked forward to get away from the Dursley’s and be able to learn magic. She pulled her oldest son into a tight hug and held him. 

“We won’t forget you,” she promised, “it would be impossible. We love you so much, Teddy, and we will miss you so much. I will miss you. The kids will not forget you, you’re their big brother. Nothing will change that.” 

“But…” 

“You have your mirrors,” Adie interrupted him, she had worked on making several two-way mirrors ready for when Teddy started Hogwarts knowing that electronics wouldn’t work there because of the high concentration of magic. The mirrors were inspired by her dad and godfather, and even Hermione was impressed that she thought of it. “You’ll be able to talk to us whenever you want and you’ll come home for Christmas. Time will move fast, Teddy.” 

Teddy nodded and let her reassure him, he was glad she was the only one in the kitchen. He didn’t want anyone else see him lose control over his fears and admit to what had been worrying him. Only his mum could see that. 

 

“Wow!” James said when he saw the train, his green eyes wide in wonder and awe. He loved everything that had to do with trains and the old fashioned steam train was really something. Akashi had to keep a strong grip on him to prevent him from running off. Aoi was calmer but was also staring at the train. 

“Mama,” Aoi said and she looked down at the little boy who was in her arms. “Pet.” 

“Pet?” She asked confused and he pointed to a cat that was in a small cage, and Adie was instantly brought back remembering Crookshanks. “Not now, sweetie.” 

Aoi frowned and she saw his eyes fill with tears as his lip began to tremble signalling a temper tantrum coming, he was more inclined to cry when he didn’t get what he wanted and she was not looking forward to this one. 

“Um…he can pet him if he wants,” the girl spoke up quietly having heard them. Adie looked down and saw a girl with black curls and brown eyes. “Miles is really calm and friendly.” 

“Thank you, miss,” Adie smiled, “my son is really fond of cats.” 

She crunched down and let Aoi down, making sure to hold onto him so he wouldn’t get away from her. She knew Akashi with James in his arms, and Teddy had stopped right behind them. Lily was in the pram babbling to herself. She was a very happy baby. 

“Careful, Aoi,” Adie said, “don’t be to rough.” 

Aoi nodded and reached out and squealed when his hand touched the fur. The cat purred happily making Aoi giggle. 

“You’re Adeline Potter!” the girl suddenly gasped. 

Adie withheld a sigh and glanced up to see the girl stare at her wide eyed and her parents behind her as well. She smiled politely at them. 

“Yes, I am,” Adie said, “what’s your name, sweetie?” 

“Abby Grant,” Abby said, “I read all about you! You’re a hero!” 

Adie smiled feeling uncomfortable, “Thank you. Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?” 

“Yes,” Abby nodded. 

“My son, Teddy, is starting as well this year,” Adie smiled and gestured to Teddy who smiled a little shyly to the girl. “This little man is Aoi and the one in my husbands arms are James, Lily is sleeping in the pram.” 

“Hi,” Abby said suddenly shy and Adie smiled as she pulled Aoi in her arms again and lifted him up and away from the cat. It was like Teddy with wanting a dog all over again. 

“We have to get Teddy settled,” Adie smiled, “thanks for letting Aoi petting your cat, and have a great year at Hogwarts. You’re going to love it.” 

“I will!” Abby grinned. 

 

As they moved further down the platform Adie noticed some stares and whispers between themselves as they noticed her, she ignored them and focused on Teddy and fussed over him. She was not ready to let go of her little boy. It felt like only yesterday that she had taking a distraught two year old home, and now he was already going away to Hogwarts. 

“Mum, I’m going to be fine,” Teddy finally said. “I’ll call you on the mirror tonight and let you know what house I’m in.” 

“You be sure to do that,” Adie said, “and say hi to Neville from me when you see him.” 

“Fine, mum,” Teddy said in a tone that said he was just saying what she wanted to hear. She snorted softly. 

Teddy moved over to Akashi who smiled at him and hugged him, and Adie watched as Teddy hugged him back tightly. 

“Take care of mum for me,” Teddy told him, “she’s going to miss me.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Akashi promised and ruffled his hair slightly watching as it changed between maroon and black. 

Adie took Akashi’s hand as she watched Teddy say goodbye to his little brothers, both looking close to tears when they realised that Teddy was leaving. They both wanted to come and had clutched onto Teddy’s legs. 

“Come here,” Akashi finally walked over to them and pulled his two sons away from his oldest. “You’ll see him again and talk to him on the mirror. You remember we practiced those?” 

“Teddy…” James and Aoi cried. 

“I’ll talk to you soon,” Teddy promised looking sad and worried again, Adie walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“They’ll be fine,” she said and he nodded. He walked over to the pram and smiled down at Lily who babbled up at him, he reached out and caressed her cheek. 

“Bye, Lily,” Teddy said softly, luckily she didn’t understood what that meant so she just giggled and waved her hand. 

Adie hugged Teddy one more time and Akashi let them have the moment alone, knowing it was special for them. For once Teddy didn’t care that she was hugging him in public, he was hugging her back just as tightly.

“Have a good year and remember that no matter the house we’ll be proud of you;” Adie whispered in his ear. “Listen to your teachers and be careful with your pranks, do not single one person out.” 

Teddy nodded. 

“I love you, cub,” Adie said pulling away but keeping a hold of his shoulders, “Remus and Tonks would be so proud of you. They loved you more than anything.” 

Teddy nodded again and smiled bravely before waving at Akashi and the two still crying boys before stepping up onto the train. Adie watched as he disappeared inside and soon reappeared at the window and waved at them through it. 

Adie smiled sadly as she watched the train pull away from the station and soon disappear around the curve, on its way to Hogwarts. 

 

**Teddy twelve years old**

“Hi Teddy!” Teppei grinned when he saw the boy as he entered the large yard at the house Adie and Akashi owned just outside Tokyo. 

“Teppei-nii-san!” Teddy exclaimed and rushed to the older man who hugged him tightly. “How is it at Hogwarts?” 

“Great!” Teddy said, “I’m looking forward to my second year!” 

“Already looking forward to leaving us?” Adie pouted but smiled at her son when he looked at her. 

“Of course not,” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Where is everyone?” 

“They’ll be here soon,” Adie said, just as Seijuro and the twins came outside. Aoi and James rushed to their big brother’s side just like they always did since he had come home for the summer. Lily remained in Akashi’s arms looking tired from her nap. “They all are excited about seeing you again.” 

Teddy grinned and nodded.

“Heard you won the house cup,” Teppei said looking at Teddy, “Hufflepuff, wasn’t it?” 

Teddy nodded looking amused at the way Teppei pronounced the name. He had been a little disappointed that he hadn’t been in Gryffindor like his mum, but at the same time pleased since his birth mum had been in Hufflepuff he felt it was the right house for him. 

The afternoon passed with the Generation of Miracles coming and Teddy learned that Kuroko had asked Momoi to marry him and they would get married around Christmas time, since Teddy would be home then. Aomine had become a cop, and Teddy wasn’t sure who was more surprised, Momoi or Akashi. Adie just smiled and said she knew he could do it. To no one’s surprise Midorima had become a doctor, and was working at the local hospital. Murasakibara was a chef, putting his love for all things sweet into work and had a rather successful business. 

The old Seirin team also joined them with loud cheers, and hugs for Teddy. Riko had her almost three year old daughter, Akane, with her and Teddy thought she looked just like her dad, Hyuga. The first year trio, as they were still called, looked happy and content with their lives. All working in some firm and playing basketball with the others when they could find the time. Koganei and Mitobe was still close and lived next to each other, both still single and enjoyed the day out on the town, as Koganei phrased it. 

Adie leaned against her husband as she observed her friends and family here in Japan, they were a lot but she was so happy to have met them. A smile stretched on her lips as she saw Teddy talk excitedly with Aomine and Kuroko, obviously about basketball. The sounds of the chatter and laughter filler her heart with warmth and she couldn’t help but think that she was so happy to have said yes to come and join Seirin all those years ago. Her life was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED! THE END!
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually finished! The chapter is a little longer than normal, but it was so hard to stop. I just want to write and write... but at some point I have to say: 'I'm done'. 
> 
> So, what do you think now that the story is complete? :) Hope you like it! 
> 
> I will start a new story soon, but it will probably take a few days before I'm ready to upload anything. Still have some details to work out on how I want the new story. A little tease: It will be another female Harry storry, and she will attend Too with Aomine. I haven't worked out what to do with the magical world yet, on how involved that world will be, but I'm working on it. ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and the support I have gotten! I'm happy :)   
> Hopefully I'll see you again when I'm ready to post my new story!   
> See you! :)


	39. Update - one-shot

Just wanted to let you know that I have posted a Christmas Special for this story called Kuroko no Basket - Potter edition - Christmas Special. It's just a one-shot with Christmas fluff :)

Hope you'll give it a chance and that you like it :)


End file.
